


TMD: Tommy

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Series: The Minister's Daughter [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 178,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: Takes place way after The Minister's Daughter.Tommy is a seven year old who gets dropped off at Carmilla's shelter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!! I know I have a lot of requests for missing chapters in the Minister's Daughter and I will get to those... this is just an idea I had one night.

Carmilla and Laura were sound asleep when Carmilla's phone started ringing. Laura groaned as she cuddled into Carmilla's side.

“Carm?” She whispered harshly.

“What time is it?” Carmilla asked.

Her phone stopped ringing and they both sighed. Carmilla turned on her side to rest her head against her wife's bare chest. She kissed her smooth skin when her phone went off again. She grabbed her phone and hit talk.

“Hello?” She asked, not recognizing the number.

_Carmilla? It's Sarah. We think you need to come to the shelter right away._

Carmilla sat up. “What's wrong?” She felt Laura rub her back soothingly from where she laid.

_Well there's a new kid here._

“Okay. Sarah you've been working for me for a year now. You know the protocol.”

Sarah sighed. _Officer Brooks brought him. He's a seven year old kid they found walking around outside._

Carmilla pulled the sheets back and placed her feet on the cold bedroom floor. Her naked body was suddenly covered in goosebumps from the cold air wafting in from the window. She made her way to her dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear. 

“Seven years old?” She questioned. “What's his name?”

_Seven is the only information he has given. He has a black eye and has a few burns on his arms. He's still pretty upset. We figured you would know how to deal with this best._

“I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't put him in a bunk. See if he'll eat or drink something in the cafeteria like juice or a sandwich. If that doesn't work, let him walk around and find a space he finds comfortable. I'll be there soon.”

Carmilla searched around the room for her bra from earlier. She found it on Laura's side on the bed. She slipped it on, noticing a shift in the bed. Laura was leaning up on her arm.

“What’s wrong, Carm?”

“A kid was dropped off at the shelter.”

“A kid?”

“Apparently a seven year old boy.”

“Is he gay?”

“I don’t know. All I know is he’s seven years old and it’s three in the morning. Who let’s their kid wander around at three in the morning?”

“I take it, you’re going in?”

“Yeah. I have to. I don’t know how long I’ll be. He’s not talking. He has a black eye and some burns. I’m probably going to take him to a doctor’s office.” Carmilla walked over to Laura, slipping on her grey wool sweater. “I’ll keep you updated, Cupcake.” She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against Laura’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Drive carefully and be safe, Carm.”

“Give a good morning kiss to Kat and Josh for me.”

“I will.”

Carmilla kissed Laura one more time before stepping into the bathroom. She quickly splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth. She waved bye to Laura before closing the door. She peeked into Katherine’s room to see her daughter sound asleep. She smiled and walked over to her. The older she got, the more she looked like Carmilla and acted like Laura. Carmilla pulled her covers up and kissed her forehead. “I love you,” she whispered. 

She then walked down the hall to Joshua’s room. Carmilla and Laura had originally had the larger guest room planned for Joshua, but he seemed to love the smaller guest room at the start of the hallway. He wouldn’t even try to sleep in his room and would go straight for the small guest room. After many discussions between Laura and Carmilla, they decided to move him in there and they haven’t had any problems since. He was curled on his side, his stuffed elephant under his arm. Carmilla kissed his head and prayed that her children would stop growing up so fast. 

Carmilla found her keys on the hook by the door, grabbed her coat and left. She quickly ran down the stairs as she slipped it on. It was freezing outside and she couldn't imagine what this kid was going to look like, walking around in this weather. She opened the car door and shut it as quickly as possible, turning the heat on full blast. It was about a ten minute drive to the shelter. She quickly pulled up and parked on the street. She took a few deep breaths to settle herself before exiting. She walked in to see a police officer standing there.

“Officer Brooks,” she greeted.

“Carmilla.”

“What can you tell me?”

“Well, nothing really. We found him a few blocks away and he wouldn’t say anything. We finally got him to show us he was seven, but that was all we could get it. He hasn't spoken a word yet.”

“So why did you bring him here? We don't shelter kids this young.”

“We had a feeling you would work best with him and you're one of the safest places for teens.”

“Yeah, but that’s the point. We take preteens or teenagers who have been abandoned for sexual identity not children.”

“We know that, but we figured if anyone could get him to talk, it would be you. We’re sorry we disturbed you, but we’re really hoping you’ll help us out.”

Carmilla exhaled and then smiled. “It’s okay. Has he been to the hospital?”

“That’s already been taken care of. His eye is badly bruised, but nothing was broken and it doesn't seem to be bothering him. They did an X-ray and saw that he had some old fractures that were never taken care of. They mentioned that his Vitamin D was low so we need to get him some sunlight or a vitamin supplement. He had a few cigarette burns on his arms, but they cleaned those up for him. He does reek of cigarettes though so I apologize if the room smells.”

“You couldn’t get him some new clothes? Sarah?” Carmilla called out.

Sarah was currently on winter break from her final year of college. She had long brown hair and a pleasant smile. She was an intern during the school year, but Carmilla trusted her to work some night shifts with a few other people and a couple volunteers from local churches. Sarah turned the corner, looking nervous.

“Do we not have clean clothes for him?”

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do so that’s why I called you. I wasn’t sure if he would be staying here. We’ve never had a kid so young before.”

Carmilla pinched her nose. “We could still clean him up. Can you make me a cup of coffee?”

“Sure thing.”

Carmilla walked to their donation room that was filled with clothes, shoes, necessities and toys. Her youngest age bin for clothes was ten years old and figured it was the best she had. She managed to find a pair of pajamas with Spiderman on them and it made her think of her son, who was nice and warm at home. She took another deep breath to compose herself. She grabbed some soap and shampoo incase he needed to take a bath. She came out with a small bag for him and proceeded to her office.

A small boy was sitting in a chair facing her desk.

“My office?” She asked.

“He saw the picture of your kids on the desk and just sat down. Sarah tried to move him, but he wouldn't budge.”

Carmilla looked back inside at the little boy. He had sandy brown hair. His eyes were wide open and he didn’t move. Carmilla slowly opened the door with Officer Brooks right behind her. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, closing her office door again.

“Following you.”

“Look, Brooks, I know you need to be in there, but I work alone. This kid has already been through a lot tonight and I’m not going to get anywhere with you breathing down his neck. Let me take care of this, okay?”

He nodded. 

“Help yourself to a cup of coffee or if you like, I can call you when I’m done. This kid could not talk for hours so there is no reason for you to be here. He’s safe in my shelter and you know I don’t turn away anyone.”

“I know. I guess I'll head out then. We’ll see if we can find his parents. If you get any information, please call us.”

“I always do.”

“Then I’ll leave this to you.”

Carmilla opened the door again as she watched Brooks walk down the hall. When she crossed the threshold, she saw his head turn away from the door. She quickly realized the smell of stale cigarettes lingering in the air and tried to ignore it. She made her way in and smiled at him, but did not speak. She wanted him to be comfortable in her presence before she said anything. She sat down at her desk and noticed him eyeing her, curiously. She started it up and placed the clothing items on her desk. She looked at him and he looked away again. 

“Do you like computers?” She asked.

The little boy just shrugged his shoulders, looking at his feet.

“Do you like computer games or video games?”

He shrugged again, not looking at her. She nodded her head and opened up a document on her computer. She started to type out the things he did and the way he acted. She always started with simple questions when a child would not speak to her. This wasn’t her first time experiencing this, but she was used to older kids so this would take some work. She looked at him and smiled, noticing the small purple marks around his left eye. She would ask him about all that later. Right now, she was just hoping to get a name.

There was a knock on her door and Sarah came in with a cup of coffee. “Thanks, Sarah. Did he eat or drink anything?”

“No. He didn’t seem comfortable in the cafeteria so I did as you suggested and let him walk until he found a place he felt comfortable.”

Carmilla looked back at him and he once again darted his eyes away, looking at his feet. “Are you hungry? You can eat in here if you like.”

He looked up at her and nodded his head. 

“What do you want to eat? Maybe a peanut butter sandwich?”

His eyes widened and shook his head no. “No peanut butter?”

He continued to shake his head no.

“Are you allergic to peanuts?”

He nodded.

“Well, can you tell me what you would like? I promise you can have anything you want.”

He whispered something so quietly that neither Sarah nor Carmilla could hear him. Carmilla stood up and walked over to him, sitting on the floor in front of the chair. “I didn’t hear you. Can you tell me that again?”

He leaned towards Carmilla and whispered, “Goldfish, please.”

Carmilla smiled. “Can you bring me a pack of Goldfish. Is regular okay?” She asked the small child who nodded with an excited smile on his face. “And juice. Is apple okay?” He nodded again.

“So Goldfish and Apple juice please. Bring the whole bottle of juice and cup with a straw, if you don’t mind Sarah.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Carmilla sat there, reaching for her bag that was next to her desk. She pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. She marked down that he was allergic to peanuts and was happy he was old enough to know that. He stared at the pad and then made eye contact with Carmilla before looking away.

“Are you allergic to anything else, that you know of?”

He shook his head no. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head down on them. Carmilla couldn’t help, but notice how skinny he was.

“Are you tired?”

“No,” he whispered.

“Are you scared?”

“Yes,” he replied. His shoulders started to shake and it broke Carmilla’s heart. She stood up on her knees and rubbed his back. 

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay. I promise, you’re safe here and I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. Okay? I promise.”

He looked at her as if to see if she was lying. She gave him a hopeful smile when Sarah returned. She placed a cup of juice in front of him along with a package of Goldfish. He didn’t move or grab anything Sarah handed to him. Carmilla took both items from her hands and thanked her. Carmilla opened the package of Goldfish, holding it out to him. He hesitantly moved his hand into the bag, shaking the whole time. He grabbed only two and pulled them out, slowly putting them in his mouth. He chewed quietly and put his hand back down to his side.

“Well you can have more than two, Kid.” Carmilla stood up and placed the package on the chair next to him. She then handed him the cup of apple juice. His hands were shaking so bad that it slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. He gasped and started crying.

“Oh no,” he said, repeatedly before looking up at Carmilla. His cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy. “I'm sorry,” he cried.

“It’s okay. I should have asked for a lid. Don’t cry, it’s okay. It’s just a little spill. Look, most is still in the cup. It’s okay.” She rubbed his back some more, seeing Josh in his eyes. He seemed to have shrunk in his chair, curling into a ball, crying louder. Sarah came rushing in. 

“He just spilled a little juice. Can you get a towel, please?”

Sarah ran out the door. Carmilla looked back at the little boy who was now on the floor. He was using his shirt to try and clean up the mess, still crying. Carmilla leant down and swooped him up. “You don’t have to do that, Kid. It’s okay. Sarah’s getting a towel to clean it up.”

Sarah came back and cleaned the spill up, bringing a new cup with a lid. She filled it with juice and handed it to Carmilla. She noticed the little boy was now hiding in the corner on her office. “What did I say?” she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders while wiping his eyes. Carmilla's tone was neutral and polite.

“I told you nothing bad will happen here and you’re safe. You spilled a little juice, and it’s okay. It was an accident, right?”

He nodded.

“Accidents happen and we don’t punish anyone here. Okay? Now, come on. I’m not going to hurt you. Come sit down.”

He cautiously walked forward and sat down in the same spot he had been in before the incident. Carmilla handed him the cup with a smile on her face. He took the cup and smiled tentatively. She placed the bag of Goldfish next to him and sat back down on the floor. He laughed.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“Well I’m hoping it will help you talk to me. Can I ask you some questions?”

His smile was replaced by a frown as he shrugged, taking a handful of Goldfish into her mouth.

“Do you know what my name is?”

“No.”

“My name is Carmilla.”

“I’ve never heard a name like that before.”

“Well, what’s your name?”

He looked around the room and then leaned towards Carmilla again. “Tommy,” he muttered.

“Do you know what your last name is, Tommy?”

“What’s yours?”

“My last name is Karnstein.”

“That’s pretty.”

Carmilla smiled. “Thank you.”

“My last name is Hunter.”

“Tommy Hunter is a beautiful name.”

“It’s okay.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

He shrugged.

“Do you want to be called something else?”

Tommy didn’t answer as he took a sip of his apple juice. 

“You can have any nickname you like. My wife calls me ‘Carm’ and we call our daughter Katherine, ‘Kitty Kat’.”

Tommy looked at her, confused. “You’re a girl.”

“Yes, I am.”

“And you have a wife? That’s bad.”

“Who says that’s bad?”

“My mommy and daddy.”

“Do you think it’s bad?”

“I don’t know. Are you saying it’s not bad?”

“In my opinion, it’s not bad at all. It’s quite normal, actually.”

“Are there more people like you?”

“Millions.”

Tommy stared at her for a minute and then a small smile crept onto his face. 

“Is that your family?” He asked, pointing at the frame of their latest family photo shoot. Laura had insisted they take family photos on their beach vacation. Carmilla could have cared less, but the pictures were beautiful.

“It is. This is my wife, Laura.”

“She's pretty.”

“Oh she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” Tommy smiled. “And this our daughter, Katherine and our son, Joshua.”

“You look happy.”

“We are a very happy. Are you happy?”

Tommy went quiet again and bit his lip. Carmilla decided to change the subject.

“So do you have a name you would like to be called?”

“I like Tommy, but it’s not pretty.”

“Well if it’s not pretty, what is it?”

“It’s okay.”

“I think Tommy is a beautiful name.”

“You do?”

“Absolutely.”

Tommy’s smile was infectious and it made her feel a little better. She was soon going to have to ask questions she hated asking an abused child, but there was no way around it. If she was going to find his parents, she would have to ask the deep questions.

“So Tommy, it’s rather late, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me why you were outside? It’s very cold outside.”

“It’s winter, Silly.”

Carmilla laughed. He reminded her of Katherine. “It is winter.”

Tommy continued to snack on Goldfish.

“So can you tell me why you were outside?”

“Mommy and daddy were sleeping.”

“Ah and you wanted to take a late night stroll?”

“I wanted to play outside.”

“Do they not let you play outside?”

He shook his head no.

“Why is that?”

“I’m not a good boy. Only good boys get to play outside.”

“Why aren’t you a good boy?”

He shrugged and picked at a scab on his arm. 

“Don’t do that. It’s bad to pick at those.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s trying to heal and if you mess with it, it won't heal properly. If I get you a Band Aid, will you leave them alone?”

He nodded his head. 

“Okay, can you come with me to first aid area? We’ve got a lot of different types so I’ll let you choose which ones you want.”

Carmilla got off the ground and held out her hand for him. He looked at the juice in his hand before looking up at her. She took it and placed it on her desk, smiling. He took her hand and they walked out into the hallway. She gestured to her right and walked to a small open area that had a white curtain. She opened up a few drawers before finding the right one. There were five different brands. There was a set of regular ones, a box with neon colors, a box with Disney princesses, one with flowers and the last ones were super heros. 

“I can choose anyone I want?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir. You can pick three different ones for each spot if you like or three from one box. Anything you want.”

He cautiously reached out. He lingered over the box with princesses before sighing and pointing to the regular, brown ones. 

“Are you sure? You don’t seem like you like those very much.”

“Anyone I want?” He checked again.

“Yes, Tommy. It’s your choice.”

“And I won’t get in trouble?”

“No. You will not get in trouble.”

“Can I have the one with the princesses?” He asked, hopefully.

Carmilla smiled. “You got it, Kid. Can you climb up on this stool for me?”

He nodded his head eagerly and climbed up on the stool, clearly excited. Carmilla pulled the box from the drawer and opened it for him. 

“You can pick them out and then I’ll put them on for you.” 

He picked out three, smiling. He handed them to Carmilla. She peeled off each one and placed them on top of the burns. Once she was finished, Tommy looked up at her.

“Thank you,” He said.

“You’re welcome, Tommy. Can you wait here for a minute while I tell Sarah something?”

He nodded, looking at his different bandages. 

She quickly made her way to the front and saw Sarah sitting at the desk. “Can you call Officer Brooks and tell him his name is Tommy Hunter, possibly Thomas and mention he’s allergic to peanuts. Maybe that’ll help from medical records or something.”

“Will do.”

“I’m gonna see if I can get him to sleep a little bit.”

Carmilla walked back to the nurse area. Tommy was sitting on the stool with a frown on his face.

“You okay, Bud?” Carmilla asked.

Tommy shrugged.

“Did something happen while I was gone?” Carmilla noticed the bandages were now on the floor. “Tommy, why did you take those off?”

“I’m not supposed to wear princess stuff.”

“Who says.”

“My mommy and daddy.”

“And where are they?”

“They’re home.”

“Can you tell me where home is? Is it in the city?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know your address?”

“No. Should I?”

“No, it’s okay. Why don’t we get you some new Band Aids and then see if you can get some sleep?”

“I’m sorry I took them off, but I got scared.”

Carmilla smiled at him, sympathetically. “It’s okay, Tommy. I promise you’re safe here so if you want to wear princesses, you can. If you rather have neon colors, you can have those too.”

“Can I have,” Tommy paused. “Can I have a pink neon one?”

Carmilla nodded. She pulled out the box and laid out the colors. There was pink, orange, green, blue and yellow. 

“Which colors do you want, Tommy?”

“Pink, Blue and Green, please!”

“Great colors.”

Carmilla put each one on before letting Tommy hop off the stool. He hugged her legs and smiled up at her. “Thank you for not getting mad.”

“I have no reason to be mad.”

Tommy nodded and then yawned.

“Are you tired, Tommy?” He nodded. “Well why don’t we get you in some pajamas and put you in a bed for the night?”

“Can I pick the pajamas?”

“Well, we don’t have a lot of options for your size so I picked the smallest pair we have. They have Spiderman on them. Is that okay?”

Tommy’s smile faltered, but he nodded his head. Carmilla noticed a trend was happening and decided to let him look.

“How about I let you look at some of the toys I have so you can find something to sleep with. You can choose whatever toy you want to keep, if you sleep in those pajamas. Is that okay?”

Tommy nodded his head. Carmilla took his hand and led him to the storage closet. She pulled down a few bins that had toys in them. Tommy searched around and slowly pulled out a Barbie. He looked at it for a long time before sighing and putting it back.

“Is that the toy you want? The Barbie?” Tommy shrugged. “Tommy, if that’s the toy you want, it’s all yours.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m sure, Kid. Let’s get your Barbie, get you in pajamas and then into a bed. Okay?”

Tommy nodded and took Carmilla’s hand. She grabbed a pillow, a blanket and a cot from the closet and carried them to her office. She led him to the chair as she set up the small bed. Tommy saw the clothes on the desk.

“Are these for me?” He asked, pointing to them.

“Yes they are. Can you handle getting into them on your own?”

Tommy nodded. He slowly pulled the shirt over his head. Carmilla saw a few bruises on his back and felt her heart ache yet again at the sight. He quickly changed into the clean pajamas and walked towards Carmilla.

“I hope this is okay. I figured you’d rather sleep in here, right?”

“Will you stay with me?”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep, but then I’ll have to do a little work so I’ll be in and out.”

“Is there a night light?”

Carmilla smiled. “I’ll leave my desk lamp on for you, that way the whole office will be lit up.”

“Thanks, Carmilla.”

“You’re welcome, Kid. Now, let’s get into bed and get you to sleep. It’s very late and a little boy like you should have been asleep hours ago.”

Tommy climbed onto the cot. Carmilla tucked him in and his eyes closed as soon as it hit the pillow. Carmilla waited about ten minutes before she left him in the office. When she got back to the front, Officer Brooks was waiting there.

“Did you find his parents?”

“We did,” Brooks answered.

“And?”

“Carmilla, has he said anything about them?”

“Well mostly that he’s not allowed to like certain things because he’s a boy and he was terrified when he spilled some apple juice, but that was about it.”

“Carmilla, unfortunately, his parents were not even in the apartment. There was no food in the house and there were cigarette butts and trash all over the floor. We don’t know how long they’ve been gone. Did he say why he was outside?”

“He said he wanted to play outside, but he wasn’t allowed to because he was a bad.”

“Well, right now, we can’t find next of kin. It seems all his grandparents have passed and we're looking for aunts and/or uncles or cousins. Anyone really, but we're coming up dry so we'll have to find him a place to stay.

“Well, he could stay here,” Carmilla suggested.

“He’s too young. You said so yourself.”

“How long will it take to find his parents or next of kin?”

“A couple days to a couple weeks. I mean honestly, there's no way of giving you a definite answer.”

“Okay. Can I make a suggestion?”

Officer Brooks nodded.

“I’ll have to talk to Laura, but what if you let him stay with us until you find his family.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’s better than a foster family and safer. I’m only a ten minute drive from the shelter and this way he can stay in the area without any problems. We’re in your precinct district and you know where I live. He also seems to like me enough so why not give it a shot?”

“If you want to take that risk, I think he could use a little loving family.”

“Okay. I’ll wait a little while to call Laura. He’s asleep now on a cot in my office. Let’s let him sleep for a while and then we’ll see where we are.”

“Alright.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla waited until 6AM as little Tommy slept on his cot. He barely moved or made a sound, but slept soundly the entire time as Carmilla typed up her report. She grabbed her phone and stepped out into the hallway. She brought up Laura’s contact and smiled at the picture. It was a picture of Laura reading a bedtime story to Katherine and Joshua in Katherine’s bed. There was a thunderstorm that night and Joshua was too scared to sleep by himself so Katherine allowed him to sleep with her. It took a few minutes, but a really tired Laura answered the phone.

_Carm?_ Laura asked.

“Hey, Cupcake.”

_What’s wrong?_

Carmilla sighed.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura wrangled her kids together for breakfast while Carmilla was still in her office. She was shocked by what her wife had told her and agreed almost immediately when Carmilla asked if she could bring him home until they found a suitable place for him. The only problem was telling her children. 

Once both kids were settled, she placed some cereal in front of each of them. They both said their thanks before digging in. 

Laura sipped on her coffee before turning back to face her children.

“Katherine, chew with your mouth closed, please.”

Katherine swallowed. “Sorry, Mommy.”

“So you two, we’re going to have a special guest visiting us for a while.”

“Grandpa,” Josh said, excitedly.

“No, but I think I should invite him up soon, don’t you?” Both of the children nodded, continuing to munch on cereal. “So our special guest will be a little boy named Tommy.”

“Who’s Tommy?” Katherine asked after finishing a bite of food.

“Well, you both know that Mama is at work right now, correct? Tommy is a little boy who was brought to Mama’s work and he needs a place to stay.”

“Why isn’t he staying at Mama’s job?” Joshua asked.

“Because he is too young to stay there so we’re going to give him a home for a little while?”

“How long?” Katherine asked.

“We’re not sure yet, but I need you two to make him feel welcomed and loved in this house. Can you do that for Mama?”

“Why is he staying with us?” Katherine was very protective of the house. Carmilla would say she gets it from Laura, but Laura knew it was Carmilla shining through.

“He comes from parents who don’t love him very much and we want to make sure we give him some place that he is loved and cared for. This is just Mama’s big heart opening up and it’s very important to her.”

“What do we have to do?” Josh asked.

“Just make him feel welcomed. He might want to play with some of your toys and we will be on best behavior about sharing and we will be giving. Right?”

“Right,” Josh agreed, eagerly.

“Kat?”

“He’s a stranger. Why do I have to share with him?”

“Katherine. This little boy is coming from nothing. Mama tells me he didn’t have a toy. Could you imagine not having a toy to play with?”

“No.”

“So if he wants to play with a toy, will you let him?”

Katherine nodded.

“Good.”

“Will he play with Pig?”

“Pig is yours, just like Ellie is Josh’s. It’s okay to keep those to yourself, but I ask that if he wants to play with anything else, we let him. That goes for books as well. Okay, you two?”

“Okay,” They said in unison.

\-------------------------------------------

An hour later, Carmilla pulled up in front of her apartment, little Tommy sitting in the backseat. Luckily there was a second hand store not too far from the shelter. Carmilla had sent Sarah out to buy him a new set of clothes and a coat. It was practically ruined with holes and it smelled like an ashtray. She didn’t want him to smell like cigarettes nor did she want that smell in her home. She had given him a bath at the shelter and put him in his new clean clothes. She looked back at him in the car. He was quiet again and seemed nervous, the Barbie doll still in his hand. They made eye contact in the rearview mirror and Carmilla smiled. It didn’t seem to make him any less nervous. She got out of the car and opened the door for him.

“Ready, Kid?” She asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Tommy didn’t speak as he took Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla was nervous and she was worried that she was projecting that onto Tommy. She stopped outside her building door and bent down on one knee to look at Tommy.

“What did I promise?” Carmilla asked.

“That I’m safe,” Tommy answered.

“And why are you safe?”

“Because you won’t let anything happen to me.”

“Do you believe me?”

Tommy shrugged in reply.

“I guess that’s the best I’m going to get for right now, huh?”

Tommy didn’t answer. She was trying to be encouraging for him, but it didn't seem to be working.

“Okay,” she whispered, standing up.

Carmilla took out her keys and opened the door. They slowly walked up the three flights together. It was quiet in the stairwell, but she watched as Tommy looked around. She got to the apartment door and noticed he wasn’t standing next to her. He was still standing at the top of the stairs.

“You ready, Tommy?”

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“Absolutely. My wife knows your coming as well as my children. It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Carmilla held out her hand again which he took. They walked to the door and Carmilla unlocked it. She immediately smiled as she walked into her home. Katherine bounced off the couch and ran to her. She let go of Tommy’s hand, knowing Katherine would jump into her arms. She bent down to pick her up and hugged her tightly.

“Hello, Kitty Kat.”

“Hi, Mama.”

“How was breakfast?”

“We had cereal.”

Carmilla made a yummy sound. “That sounds good to me.”

“Eh.”

Carmilla laughed. Laura came around the corner with a big smile on her face. She made brief eye contact with Tommy before he looked at his shoes. Laura came up and gave Carmilla a kiss on the lips.

“You know I was only gone for a few hours, Cupcake.”

“Well I guess we just really miss you when you're not here in the morning, Sweetness.”

They shared another kiss. Carmilla put Katherine down and they all stood awkwardly for a second until Carmilla cleared her throat. 

“So, Tommy, this is my wife, Laura and my daughter, Katherine.”

Laura knelt down and held out her hand. “Hi, Tommy.”

He looked up at her and shook her hand. “Hi,” he answered.

“How about we give Tommy a little space. I’ll take your coat, Buddy,” Carmilla said.

Laura took Katherine’s hand and led her back to the living room. Carmilla took his coat and hung it up. She walked into the living room, Tommy right behind her.

“Tommy, are you hungry?” Laura asked from the kitchen.

Tommy took a moment to look around the large living room. The sunlight was coming in through the balcony doors as it lit up the entire apartment. Carmilla noticed he was slowly relaxing the further he walked in. He tugged on Carmilla’s pants.

“Is it okay to say yes?”

“If you’re hungry, then yes. Are you hungry?”

He nodded.

“Would you like some cereal?” Laura asked.

“Yes, please.”

Laura got him a bowl and Carmilla gestured to the one of the chairs at the counter. Tommy climbed up. Katherine came up and sat next to him.

“What happened to your eye?” She asked, curiously.

Tommy stilled.

“Katherine, that's none of your concern,” Carmilla commented. “Let him be so he can eat.”

Katherine's willingness to comply only lasted about two minutes before she snapped. “Why do you have a Barbie?”

He looked at Carmilla who just smiled.

“I… I like it.”

“I like Barbie too. Maybe once you’ve eaten breakfast, we can play with mine.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“But we can play with Barbies. Josh doesn’t like Barbies. He likes cars. Do you like cars?”

“I like Barbies more. But don’t you think it’s weird?”

“What?”

“That I like Barbies?”

“No. Boys can play with whatever they want. Right, Mama?”

“It’s true. You can play with whatever you’d like, Tommy,” Carmilla smiled. “Where is Joshua, by the way?”

“He's taking a little nap. After breakfast, his stomach was bothering him so I got him to lay down.” Laura handed Carmilla a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks. Does he have a fever?”

“I don't think so. Just an upset stomach.”

Carmilla nodded. Tommy started to munch on his cereal, but soon noticed everyone was looking at him. Carmilla was making sure he was okay, Laura was giving him a hopeful smile and Katherine was just staring. He made eye contact with Carmilla, who sighed and placed her hands on the counter. 

“Right. Kat, why don't you help Mommy setup the guest room for Tommy while I check on Josh.”

“Okay.”

“Tommy, are you going to be okay by yourself for a minute?”

He nodded. 

“Hey Tommy? Katherine and I will be right down that hallway when you're done eating. You can just come to us when you're ready. Okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

“And I'll be in the first room there where the door is closed. That's Josh’s room. And if you need us, just holler, but I'll be right back.”

They all sort of dispersed to the hallway. Carmilla knocked lightly on Josh’s door before entering. He was sitting on his bed, his arms folded over his stomach.

“Mama,” he said, getting up and running to her.

“Hey, Kiddo.” She swooped him up and held him close to her. “What's going on with this tummy?”

“It hurts.”

“Did you eat too much breakfast?”

“I don't think so.”

“Well, what would you like to do? You wanna try and go to the bathroom or try and sleep a little more?”

“I don't need to go to the bathroom and I'm not tired.”

“Then do you want to come and meet Tommy? He's older than you, but I'm sure he wants to meet you.”

Josh shook his head no before laying it on Carmilla's shoulder.

“Why not?”

“I don't know him,” Josh clarified. Carmilla rested the side of her head against Josh's forehead. She swayed them back and forth a little.

“That's why you meet him and get to know him, right?”

“I guess.”

“Will you do it for me, Kid? He's very shy and a little sad. I think he needs a friend.”

“I'm scared.”

“Why, Love?” She adjusted him to the front of her so she could look at him.

“Well, what if he becomes your son and you don't want me anymore?”

Carmilla smiled. “Joshua, you know that would never happen. Is that why your tummy hurts? Because you scared yourself into thinking that would happen?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh, Kid.” Carmilla sat Josh down on his bed. She leaned down in front of him. “Tommy doesn't have a home to go to which is why he staying with us, but it's only temporary. He doesn't have anyone in the world. That’s why he needs our help.”

“Where are his mamas?” Josh asked, innocently. He still hadn't grasped the concept of families having a mom and dad or two dads or two moms.

“Officer Brooks is trying to find his mommy and daddy, but no luck yet.”

“So he doesn't have parents?”

“At the moment? He just has us.”

“That's really sad, Mama.”

“It is. So can we on our best behavior and help him feel welcomed and loved while he's with us? Will you do that for me?” Josh nodded his head. “That's my good boy! Now let's go meet-”

Carmilla was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. She quickly ran out of the room and saw Laura coming from the guest room. She turned into the kitchen to see a bowl broken by the sink, but no Tommy insight.

“Tommy?” She called out. She started looking around. She went outside on the balcony checking the small corner. It was empty.

“Do you see him?” She asked, coming back in.

Laura was looking in the living room. “No, but there's only so many places he can hide in our apartment, Carm.”

Carmilla checked the laundry room while Laura took down the hall. Carmilla eyed the front closet and walked to it. She opened it to see Tommy on the floor, shaking like a leaf and crying. He mumbled “I’m sorry” over and over.

“I found him,” Carmilla announced before turning to him. “Hey, Tommy. Come here.”

He looked up at Carmilla. “I'm sorry.”

“Shh. It's okay. Come here. I promise it's okay.”

Carmilla held out her hand, but he ignored it and went straight to the kitchen. Laura was there, picking up the large pieces. He was about to pick one up when Laura stopped him.

“Don't touch that, Sweetheart. We don't want you to cut your finger. I'll get the broom and sweep it up.” She smiled at him. “Are you okay? Did it scare you?”

Laura could see the different emotions and confusion on Tommy’s face as he started to cry and nod his head. Laura picked him up and held him. She hummed a little and swayed him back and forth, rubbing his back. Carmilla grabbed the broom and cleaned up the mess, dumping the remaining pieces into the trash can.

“Wanna tell us what happened?” Carmilla asked.

“I… I finished my cereal and… and wanted to wash my bowl. So I… I tried to put it in… in the sink, but it was too high and the bowl fell. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me,” he cried. “I didn't mean to.” His arms tightened around Laura's neck.

“Hey, it's just a silly bowl. It was an accident,” Laura corrected.

“But I broke it.”

“Katherine broke one a couple weeks ago. We just want you to be okay. We don't care about the bowl,” Carmilla stated. She stood next to Laura, rubbing his back.

“But bowls cost money.”

“Yeah, but we can handle it. It's an old set anyway and we were thinking about new ones so now we’ll just have to.”

“No big deal,” Laura added.

Tommy looked at them both, clearly confused about why he wasn't being punished. 

“Tommy, we don't punish for accidents.”

“I should be punished. I did a bad thing.”

Carmilla took Tommy from Laura's arms and placed him on a chair in the living room. “Okay. I want you to sit here for two minutes. The first minute you think about the bowl and the second minute, you think of something else and forget that this bowl ever existed. Then you can play with Katherine or watch television or do whatever you want. Okay?”

“That's it?”

“I mean I'd let you go play now but you want a punishment so two minutes kid. One minute thinking about the bowl and the second minute something else. Ready?” She looked down at her watch. “Punishment starts now.”

She walked over to Laura in the kitchen as they both observed him. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and rested her head on Laura’s shoulder.

“You need to go back to bed.”

“Yeah,” Carmilla sighed. “But I won’t.”

“Carm, you can’t go like this all the time. You only got like four hours of sleep. You should take a nap.”

“I’ve done four hour nights before.”

“Yeah, when Josh was a baby.”

“That was only three years ago. I'm still young enough to handle it.”

“But you shouldn't be. You're always the first one up when someone is sick or has a bad dream and you stay with them until they feel better. I want you to take time for yourself, Sweetness and get a full night's sleep. You're just running on coffee and adrenaline right now.”

“Not now, Cupcake, please. I want him to settle and feel comfortable.” She looked down at her watch and smiled. “Alright, Tommy. Time out is over. Ready to play?”

Carmilla noticed he had been looking at them curiously. He remained where he was and turned his head to look back at the couch. Carmilla scratched the back of her head and sighed. She hugged Laura for a moment longer before letting go. She sat down in the chair next to him and looked at him. Laura left the room to go to her children. She wanted to give them space.

“You have questions, don’t you?” She asked him.

“Yes.”

“Want to ask them?”

“Mommy and Daddy said I should just sit and be quiet.”

“Well that rule doesn’t apply here. If my children have questions we encourage them to ask. Otherwise, how are you going to learn? So, Tommy, what’s your question or questions?”

“My daddy told me that people like you are wrong.”

“Right. You told me that.”

“But you say it’s okay.”

“Well I think it’s okay, but it’s clear your dad doesn’t agree. A lot of grown ups have a problem with this, but to me, it’s perfectly normal to be who you are and to be with who you want to be with.”

“Daddy used to call them a bad word.”

“And what word was that?”

“Faggot. Are you a faggot?”

Carmilla felt her stomach drop. She had always hated that word ever since the camp where they called her that consistently. A vague memory flashing behind her eyes and then another to the small instant where her own mother had called her that. Carmilla sighed.

“Tommy, that is a bad word and we do not use that word in this household,” she explained, lightly. “Do you even know what that word means?”

Tommy shook his head no.

“But you know it’s a bad word. Why?”

“I said it at school once and got in trouble. I wasn’t allowed to go to school after that.”

“Do you remember when that was?”

“A couple years ago I think. Now I stay inside because I’m bad.”

“Tommy, you’re not bad.”

“But I said a bad word.”

“You said a word that is bad, but you don’t know what it means so you don’t why it’s bad.”

“Why is it bad?”

“Well, Laura and I are homosexuals. We’re lesbians. A lesbian is when a female is attracted to other females. We ask that if you refer to someone about us that you tell them we’re lesbians. The word ‘faggot’ actually means a bundle of sticks, but it’s meaning has changed over time and has been used as a word for homosexuals. But it’s not a nice word to call anyone.”

Tommy thought for a minute, soaking in Carmilla’s words and frowned. “I’m sorry my daddy said it.”

“You don’t need to apologize for him. I just want to make sure you don’t say it.”

“I won’t. I don’t like bad words.”

Carmilla smiled. “We don’t like bad words either.”

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Absolutely.”

“When am I going home?”

Carmilla’s smile turned sympathetic. “Officer Brooks is working on that as we speak, but for right now, you’re going to stay with us so we can keep you happy, healthy and safe. Is that okay?”

Tommy smiled. “I like it here. You and your wife are nice.”

Carmilla laughed. “You can call her Laura.”

“And what do I call you?”

“You can call me Carmilla or Carm, if it’s too difficult to say.”

“Okay.”

“Now, do you want to talk some more or do you want to play?”

“Mama, can Tommy and I play with my Barbies now?” Katherine asked, turning the corner.

“Sure thing, but let’s let Tommy meet Josh first.”

“Come on, Josh,” Katherine shouted, running towards the living room.

Laura was holding Josh’s hand as they turned the corner. Josh was always shy and quiet, just like Carmilla had been as a child. He never enjoyed a lot of attention and was very cautious when meeting new people. Laura walked over, Josh behind her legs. She bent down and picked him up. 

“Tommy, this is our son, Josh.”

“Hi.”

“Josh, can you say hi?”

“Hi,” Josh whispered.

“So Josh is a little shy, but give him a couple hours and he'll warm up to you.”

“Mama,” Katherine protested.

“What, Daughter?”

“Can we show Tommy his room now?”

Carmilla smiled. “Of course.”

“Come on, Tommy,” Katherine said, holding out her hand. Tommy looked up at Carmilla.

Carmilla shrugged. “You better take that hand and go. She's very persistent, just like her mommy.”

“Excuse me?” Laura smiled, walking towards Carmilla.

Carmilla put her hands up. “Don't hurt me.”

Laura laughed and leaned forward pushing Carmilla against the back of her chair. Tommys eyes were widening fear. 

“Laura,” Carmilla tried, but was ignored as Laura got closer to her. “Laura! The kid.”

Laura looked at Tommy, noticing he seemed scared. She felt her heart ache.

“Don't worry, Tommy. I'm just gonna,” Laura paused. “Tickle her.”

“Don't you do it-” Carmilla started laughing, trying to grab Laura's hands to stop her, but Laura wouldn't let up. Carmilla continued to laugh as she tried to fight off Laura. “Stop, Laura,” she said through her heavy breathing.

Laura finally let go and noticed Tommy still seemed a little scared as Carmilla caught her breath. “I'm so going to get you, Cupcake.”

“You wish, Sweetness.”

“Kat? Josh? Care to help your Mama?”

Both children nodded as they walked towards Laura and started tickling her, all laughing. Laura laid down on the ground and grabbed Josh as a shield. He squealed and laughed as Katherine and Carmilla tickled him. 

“Come on, Tommy.” 

He was smiling and tentatively got off the seat. “Get a foot. She hates that,” Carmilla noted.

Carmilla turned around and grabbed Laura's legs so she wouldn't kick. Tommy tickled her feet and Laura's laugh grew. Eventually Tommy started to laugh as they let Laura finally get up. Her hair was a mess from rolling around on the floor, her face pink but she was still smiling. Carmilla sat on the floor as Tommy leaned against her. 

“Who tickled my feet?”

Carmilla cleared her throat and pointed towards Tommy looking away. 

“But you told me to,” he stated.

Laura moved forward and tickled Tommy’s sides, but instead of laughing, he screamed and his eyes started to water. Laura immediately stopped and started to apologize. 

“Whoa, Buddy, what's wrong?” Carmilla asked.

“I don't like being tickled.”

“Oh, Tommy. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. We won't tickle you. I promise,” Laura stated.

He quickly composed himself and sat down on Carmilla's lap. He hugged her. She was stunned for a moment because she hadn't seen him show any affection yet towards her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his little body and hugged him tightly. He sniffled a few times, but she kept telling him it was okay.

“Why don't we let Kat show you your room? How does that sound?” Carmilla asked.

He backed up with his head bowed. He nodded.

“We have one rule in this house Tommy and that is no pouting.”

“I'm embarrassed,” he whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I yelled at an adult. I'm a bad boy.”

“You're not a bad boy, Tommy,” Katherine said, sitting next to her mama. “I don't like being tickled either. It hurts.”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna play Barbies?” She tried again. Katherine still didn't have many friends and enjoyed playing by herself. Even though she was outgoing and more sociable than Josh, she still liked to be close to Laura or Carmilla at all times. It was rare for them to have sleepovers with other children because Katherine never liked to share her time with her family. Laura and Carmilla both were surprised to see how inviting she was to Tommy.

Tommy didn't answer so Katherine smiled.

“I have the Barbie Dream House and convertible. My grandmother bought them for me. I'll let you play with them!”

“Really?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah! It's super cool.”

“Okay.”

Tommy slowly climbed out of Carmilla's lap and followed Katherine down the hall. Josh followed soon after saying he wanted to play. Carmilla sighed and looked towards Laura. Laura smiled. Carmilla leaned forward and laid her head in Laura's lap. 

“You're exhausted, Carm.”

“I'm okay. I'll just drink another cup of coffee.”

“Why don't you just take a nap while I get lunch together?”

“I'm worried about him. I won't be able to sleep.”

“Yeah. I've never met a kid who doesn't like to be tickled.”

“I mean I didn't, but I definitely wasn't expecting that.”

“Has he mentioned anything about his family?”

“No. All I know is he has had some fractured ribs in the past, he had cigarette burns on his arms and that shiner. His father seems to have a lot of opinions and clearly does not like gay people.”

“Why do you say that?”

“His dad would most like refer to us as ‘dykes’ and I had to explain to him what the word ‘faggot’ meant.”

“Geez. With how much love and support we have, it's hard to remember that bigotry still exists.”

“You're telling me, Cupcake.”

Carmilla's eyes were closed as Laura played with her hair. Laura noticed she was sprawled out on her back and knew it wouldn't take long until she was sound asleep. She didn't move her, however, enjoying their quiet moment together.

“I made the right choice, right Laura? Bringing him here instead of leaving him at the shelter?”

“Yes. I'm not worried about the kids at your shelter, but they can all take care of themselves. This kid is most likely going to need therapy.”

“Well good thing I can provide that service.”

“Carm, I don't think you should be his therapist. He's just so young and I don't know if you would be able to listen to the things that have happened to him without being traumatized.”

“Oh, I won't be the one to interview him. I know I couldn't handle it either. Remember that ten year old boy who had the crap beaten out of him by his mother because she caught him wearing a dress and talking like a Valley Girl in the mirror? I've never felt more sick in my life.”

“Not to mention it affected how you were at home too. It kept you up at night.”

“I remember, Cupcake.”

“So who will help him? John? Cameron?”

“Either one, really, but I might ask Charlie.”

“Why Charlie?”

“Because I'm beginning to see a certain pattern with him and Charlie might be our best option. I mean I think there is a reason this kid likes Barbie’s and wanted princess Band Aids earlier.”

“You think he's trans?”

“It's definitely a possibility, but at the same time, he could just be a kid who likes those things and wasn't allowed to play with them because he's a boy. Either way, you know it doesn't matter to me. I just think Charlie will have the best expertise just in case he is.”

“Do you think she could help him?”

“I think if anyone is going to help him, Charlie is the best person. She had abusive parents and has plenty experiences with what he could be feeling. Again, I could be generalizing, but she's the best I got and is certified for child psychology. Now,” Carmilla got up and off the floor. She stretched her arms above her head. “We need to get him some clothes. He only has his pair from walking on the street and the ones on his back.”

She headed towards the closet to get her coat. Laura followed and grabbed her hand.

“Carm. You're exhausted and I don't want you driving. He's fine. He can sleep in Kat’s pajamas if need be for the night and we can do all that tomorrow.”

“I brought his pajamas from the shelter. They need to be washed though. He smelt like a lit cigarette when I walked into my office.”

“Okay, I'll wash them. But please, for my sanity, take a little nap.”

“Laura.”

“Carmilla.” Laura straightened her back and pointed to herself. “Look at this face! You know this face!”

Carmilla sighed. “Fine, but only an hour. I have faces too.”

“Yes and they're very sexy when you're not grumpy.”

“I'm not grumpy,” Carmilla pouted, resting her forehead against Laura's.

“Oh no?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shook her head no before placing her lips against Laura's. She loved the moments when their kids would entertain themselves and they got to be alone. Laura circled her arms around Carmilla's shoulders, bringing their bodies together, deepening the kiss. Carmilla moaned against Laura's lips. She ran her hands down and grabbed Laura's backside, bringing Laura even closer to her. The kiss was heated and desperate. Carmilla kissed Laura's cheek before kissing her neck. Laura titled her head back to give Carmilla more access. Laura shifted and brought her lips back to Carmilla's. Their breath was ragged and they enjoyed their moment of acting like horny teenagers.

“Ewww,” they heard Katherine explain. “Mommy, Mama, stop! We have a guest!”

They kissed one more time before pulling apart and laughing. “Tonight,” Laura whispered, making Carmilla's heart skip a beat.

They turned toward the three children. “And what can we help you little ones with?” Carmilla asked, wrapping her arm around Laura's shoulders.

“We're hungry, Mama!”

“Are you asking for lunch?” Laura asked.

“Yes, please,” Joshua said, rubbing his belly.

Carmilla yawned. “Alright, youngins, what are we eating?”

“You're going to go to sleep,” Laura pointed out.

“Are you tired, Mama?” Joshua asked, hugging her legs. She picked him up and placed him against her hip.

“Very! Mama had to get up extra early to make sure Tommy was okay.”

“I'm sorry, Carm,” Tommy stated from his seat at the kitchen counter. He put his head down. 

Carmilla kissed the side of Josh’s head before sitting him on the counter. She then walked over to Tommy.

“Don't apologize, Kid. I'm glad you're safe and I'm glad you're here. I think since you're our special guest, you should decide what's for lunch.”

Tommy's shoulders raised while he continued to stare at his hands. 

“Tommy, do you like sandwiches and chips?” Laura asked.

He looked at her and smiled. 

“Ah, but no peanut butter, Laura,” Carmilla added.

“Are you allergic, Tommy?”

“Yes, Laura,” he answered.

“Well how do you feel about turkey with some cheese, lettuce and tomato?” Laura asked.

“I don't like that white stuff.”

“Mayonnaise?”

“Uh huh. Can I have mustard?”

Laura smiled. “Of course.”

Carmilla yawned again. She stretched her arms again with a big sigh. “You got this, Cupcake?”

“Yes. Go to sleep, Sweetness.”

Carmilla kissed each kid on the head and then Laura. She went down the hall into her bedroom. She spotted her pajama pants on the floor as well as a tank top. She quickly changed and laid down. It only took a couple minutes for her to fall asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla awoke with a small, warm body next to her. She looked over to see Tommy sound asleep. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock to see it was three in the afternoon. She felt a little more rested, but knew she wouldn't feel better until tomorrow morning after a full night's sleep. 

Carmilla let Tommy sleep as she snuck out of the room. She changed her pants in the bathroom and slipped her sweater back on that was next to her bed. She tiptoed down the hall. Katherine and Laura were putting together a puzzle in the kitchen. Joshua was watching cartoons on the television.

“Hi, Mama! Did you have a nice nap?”

“I did, Pumpkin. What are you doing?”

“Mommy and I are doing a puzzle!”

“That's a big puzzle,” Carmilla commented, making a fresh pot of coffee. It never mattered what time she got up. She always needed that one cup of coffee when she woke up.

“Want to help?”

“Absolutely.”

Carmilla poured her instant coffee and grabbed a puzzle piece.

“How long has Tommy been out?” Carmilla asked.

“Since lunch. He was practically falling asleep at the counter so I figured it would be okay.”

“Did you put him in the room with me?”

“He was in our room? I put him to bed in the guest room.”

“Well, he joined me at some point. Should we wake him up or just let him sleep?”

“I don't know. If he was up at three this morning, he might need more. Do we know how long he was outside walking?”

Carmilla shrugged. “I have no idea and I don’t know if he could tell me.”

“Mama, where does this piece go?” Katherine asked.

“I don’t know, Pumpkin, you’ll have to look or try another piece.”

“I think it goes here,” Laura said, pointing out the place. Katherine smiled and placed it down. Carmilla kissed Laura’s head before sitting down on the couch next to Joshua. He scrambled to sit on her lap, which she allowed, wrapping her arms around his tiny waist.

“Do you like Tommy, Kid?”

Joshua nodded. “He’s nice, but kind of quiet. Even Katherine couldn’t get him to talk much.”

“Yeah, I think he’s shy, like you.”

“Maybe I can help?”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he likes cars!”

“Maybe. You’ll have to ask him when he wakes up.”

“Did you have a nice nap, Mama?”

“I did, Kiddo. What did you eat for lunch?”

“PB and J!”

Carmilla looked towards Laura.

“Did he react?”

“No. I don’t think his nut allergy is too bad, but we might want to get him a checkup if he’s going to be staying with us.”

“True. I’ll call the shelter’s doctor to see if he can come in this week.”

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Kid?” Carmilla looked down at the little boy in his arms. He was three now and getting bigger by the second. His honey brown hair the same as Laura’s, with her hazel eye color. He was starting to look more like Rich.

“What happened to his eye?”

“Yeah, Mama, what happened to it?” Katherine asked.

Carmilla looked to Laura. “We said no secrets, Carm.”

Laura and Carmilla had agreed to be open and honest with their kids since Laura was pregnant with Joshua. Katherine asked all kinds of questions about how babies were born and why did Joshua have something different than her. They promised themselves to be an open family so their kids would receive the right information, just in case they didn’t receive the proper education at school. They also wanted to make sure that the day their kids had an issue, they wouldn’t be afraid to come to their parents.

“Katherine, come here,” Carmilla said, pointing to the chair across from them.

Laura got up and sat next to Carmilla. Even though Katherine was almost seven, she sat on Laura’s lap anyway. Carmilla took a deep breath.

“Okay, well you both know the kind of kids that I take care of. They’re kids who come from bad homes just like Tommy’s. The difference is, the kids at the shelter are there because they were kicked out for being gay.”

“Is Tommy gay?” Katherine asked.

“I think it’s too early to tell, but he possibly could be, but that doesn’t change anything, right?”

Both of their children nodded in agreement.

“And it’s okay if we’re gay or straight or whatever,” Joshua added.

“That’s right, Josh. You just be true to yourself,” Laura said.

“So, some children are very lucky because they live in households like ours that open and loving, but some kids aren’t so lucky. Some kids go through some pretty bad things.”

“Like time out?” Josh asked.

“Worse than time out. Some children have bad parents who,” Carmilla paused, trying to figure out how to word this without scaring her kids. “Some children have parents who aren’t so nice and sometimes take their anger out on their children. Some kids get spankings and sadly, a lot of kids out there are in abusive environments. Unfortunately, Tommy comes from a home like that, where if he does something bad or has an accident, he gets in trouble for it.”

“But how do you get in trouble in the eye? He looks like he’s been punched or something,” Katherine noted.

Carmilla looked to Laura. She knew it was important that her kids know there is evil in the world, but she never wanted them to know it could be against children. Carmilla scratched the back of her head. “Well, I don’t know, for sure how he got his black eye, but sadly, being hit could be one of the reasons.”

“You mean his mommy punched him?” Josh asked. 

“His mommy could have or even his daddy could have. I’m not sure.”

“But why?” Katherine asked.

“There’s not really a reason for it,” Laura said. “Some people are just bad and sometimes those bad people have kids and don’t love them. That’s why it’s extra important we don’t ask Tommy about it. We want him to be comfortable. His eye will heal and he won’t have a bruise around it anymore, which is the most important thing.”

“You’d never hit us, would you?” Katherine’s eyes were dough eyed as she looked at her mother's.

“Never,” Carmilla answered. “We love you both so much, that it would be impossible.”

Joshua stood up and wrapped his arms around Carmilla’s shoulders. Carmilla held onto him tight until she felt Katherine pulling at her other arm. She opened it up for her to cuddle into her shoulder. Laura circled around them both as they had a family hug.

“We love you both very much,” Laura whispered. 

Both children expressed their love for their mothers. Carmilla kissed both of their heads when she saw a sheepish Tommy come around the corner. She could tell his pants were wet and he was once again, on the verge of tears.

“Hey, Tommy,” she said, pulling away from her family. “Everything okay?” He shook his head no and turned back down the hallway.

“Hey Josh, why don’t you help Mommy and Kat with this puzzle. I’m going to go check on Tommy. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you, Mama.”

“Oh, Kid, I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Mama,” Katherine added.

“I love you as well, Pumpkin.” Carmilla started to move as her children climbed out of her lap and headed towards the kitchen. “Did you wash his clothes?”

“Yeah, they’re in the laundry room. Why?”

“I think he wet the bed, Cupcake.”

Carmilla walked to the small closet that held the washer and dryer with a clothing rack. She grabbed the small pair of pants and t-shirt, smiling that they didn’t smell like cigarettes. She saw Tommy standing outside the door, with his head hung low.

“Did you wet the bed?” Carmilla asked as she got closer to him.

He kept his head down and nodded.

“Alright, let’s see the damage.”

She walked in to see a dark spot on their comforter. She pulled it back and noticed a small spot on the top sheet that soaked to an even tinier spot on the fitted sheet. She pulled that back, relieved it hadn’t soaked into the mattress. She pulled everything off and carried it back passed the kitchen into the washer.

“Is it bad?” Laura asked.

“Went straight through the sheets, but not on the mattress.”

“Well that’s good. I’ll deal with this. Help him get changed and we can wash his clothes too.”

Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled. “You’re an incredible, loving woman, Laura Hollis Karnstein.”

Laura smiled. “So are you, Carmilla Karnstein.”

They shared a brief kiss as Carmilla made her way back down the hall. Tommy wasn’t where she last saw him, but she figured she knew where he was. She walked into her room and saw that their closet door was closed. She opened it and saw him in the far corner, sitting on the floor.

“You wanna get out of those wet clothes, Kid?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It was an accident. I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I should go home,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry, Tommy, but you can’t go home. Right now, you live with me and Laura.”

“Why?”

“How about we get you out of those clothes and then we’ll talk about it. Does that sound good?”

Tommy didn’t answer as he stared straight ahead.

“Come on, Tommy. It’s not good for you to sit in wet clothes. Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can talk about home, okay? Come on.”

Tommy wasn’t budging. Carmilla went back out into her room and grabbed his clean clothes from the bed. She came back in a saw Tommy was standing. He slid his shirt over his head before pulling his pants down. Carmilla guided him to the bathroom where she gave him a quick bath to clean himself up. He put on the fresh laundered clothes and followed Carmilla. 

Carmilla threw his wet clothes into the washer, washed hands in the kitchen and then walked towards the closet to grab his coat before putting hers on. She walked back to the kitchen to grab her wallet and phone. “I’m going to take him out and buy him some clothes and pajamas. I’m also going to buy another box of pull ups, just in case. I want to see if he’ll talk and explain to him why he can’t go home. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Okay, Carm. Be safe.”

Carmilla smiled. “I always am. Kids, Tommy and I are going to run to the store. Be on your best behavior for Mommy.”

“Bye, Mama,” they said in unison, huddled over the puzzle.

Carmilla walked back up to Tommy who was standing by the door. “Ready, Kid?”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m going to buy you some clothes while we talk. Since you’ll be staying with us, you’re going to need your own stuff so, coming?”

Tommy nodded and followed her.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla pulled up in front of Target. The city location was massive and she figured Tommy would enjoy the long escalator ride up. He held her hand the whole time and he seemed nervous. She got a cart and put him in the buggy. He was too big for the front seat, but that didn't mean he couldn't ride in the back. 

Carmilla took him out once they were on the second floor in front of the girls and boys clothes. She looked down at him and gestured.

“Whatever I want?”

“Well how about ten t-shirts, three pairs of pants, one pair being khakis, two packs of underwear, two packs of socks and a couple dressier items for church.”

“You go to church?”

“Of course I do. Did you?”

Tommy nodded. “I liked church. It was the only time I could go outside, unless I was a bad boy.”

“Well now you'll get to go all the time. But I think we should get started, don't you?”

Tommy's smile was bright and excited, which made Carmilla excited. He walked through both sections, picking out some shirts he liked from the girls section. He found four pair of pants he liked and Carmilla was happy to buy them all since they were on sale. She picked up a gray and a black sweater for church. She also let him pick out two sweatshirts while she grabbed a couple of button downs for him. One was a floral pattern that he clapped his hands for and another one that was a pale yellow color.

“That's Laura's favorite color,” Carmilla commented, putting the shirt in the cart.

She grabbed a package of white socks and a package of black socks. She looked at his worn down sneakers on his feet as they headed downstairs to the shoe section. 

“What's your favorite color?”

“I like purple.”

Tommy gasped. “That's my secret favorite color,” he whispered.

“Well why is it a secret?”

“Because it's a girl’s color.”

Carmilla knew that was the answer and tried not to roll her eyes. “Actually Tommy, it just a color. So it doesn't have to be a secret anymore. At least, not in my house.”

“I can like purple?”

“You can like anything you want. Why do you think I let you pick out your own shirts? I want you to be happy and comfortable.”

“I like you, Carm.”

“I like you too, Kid.”

“This is a lot of stuff just for me,” he commented, looking around the cart.

“You need clothes, Tommy and shoes. We'll get you a pair of new sneakers and some boots for the snow.”

“Can I have shoes like yours? I've always wanted a pair like that.”

Carmilla looked down at her feet to see her black converses. “Sure, Tommy. Do you want black or a color?”

“They only have black here,” Tommy answered, looking down the row of shoes.

“We'll make a pit stop on the way home so you can get a color.”

“Can I get purple?”

“Absolutely. Let's get a pair of boots though.”

Carmilla let Tommy pick out a pair he liked. They were black and simple. After figuring out what shoe size he was, she loaded the box into the cart. They grabbed a toothbrush and headed towards the toys. She wanted him to have a comfort toy, just like her kids had. He said the Barbie was fine, but she told him to look anyway, just in case. His eyes landed on a small, plush giraffe, but he didn't say anything. He ignored it and looked around. He touched the giraffe once before turning to Carmilla.

“I like my Barbie. I don't need another toy. Thank you.”

He climbed into the back of the cart. Carmilla smiled at him, grabbed the giraffe and handed it to him before pushing the cart away. Tommy just smiled and hugged the giraffe close to him. 

Carmilla picked up a few items for the house and another box of pull ups for Tommy and Josh. After a rather large bill that Carmilla was expecting, they headed to the car. Carmilla loaded the bags in while Tommy snuggled his giraffe.

“Tommy, do you like hot chocolate?”

“I've never had it. Bad boys aren't allowed to have chocolate. Only good boys get stuff like that.”

“Well, would you like to try some today?”

“Have I've been good enough?”

“You've been better than my kids today.”

“Do you want hot chocolate?” Tommy asked.

“I could drink some. How about we go find you the shoes you want and then we go get some hot chocolate so we can talk.”

“Okay.”

Tommy managed to find some purple converses and was so excited, Carmilla let him wear them out of the store. She kept his old shoes for days where they went to the park. She also found a pack of thick socks at the shoe store and bought those for him too. Spring was upon them, but she wasn't going to let him be cold.

They walked into a small coffee shop were Carmilla ordered two hot chocolates. She put a little vanilla cream in his to make it sweeter. There was an upstairs section and Tommy led them to the corner. Carmilla sat across from him and waited for him to take a sip. His eyes lit up at the first taste.

“Good?” She asked.

He nodded his head. “Delicious. If this is what it takes to be a good boy, I'll be good forever.”

“Tommy, do you know why you think you’re a bad boy.”

“My mommy and daddy told me I was.”

“But did they give you a reason?”

“I fall down a lot and have broken some stuff on accident so I’m a bad boy.”

“Honey, that stuff doesn’t make you bad. It just means you’re clumsy.”

“So bad boys are clumsy?”

“No, Sweetheart. You’re just a boy who falls down and drops stuff sometimes, but that doesn’t make you bad.”

“But I wet my pants. Mommy says only bad, dirty boys do that.”

“That’s also just an accident and I assume it happens because you get scared.”

Tommy took a sip of his drink. “I have bad dreams sometimes. I don't mean to.”

“I know, Tommy. That’s why it’s called an accident.”

“Is Laura going to be mad?”

“No. Laura started washing the sheets and nothing got on the mattress so you are okay. I told you, we don’t punish for accidents.”

“I don’t like being punished.”

“Can I ask what your punishment was in your house?”

“Usually Daddy would get really angry and yell a lot.”

“Is he the reason you have that bruise around your eye?”

Tommy nodded.

“And the burns?”

“Mommy did that, but she was sick.”

“What do you mean sick?”

“When mommy couldn’t get her medicine, she was mean and hateful, but then she’d get medicine and be fine. She even took me to McDonald's once.”

Carmilla smiled as Tommy’s face lit up from the memory. “That’s good.” She took a sip of her own drink. “What kind of medicine did she take?”

“Mommy used a needle for hers and sometimes Daddy would too. They always had powder and spoons for it, but they wouldn’t let me try it. They said it was for when I was older.”

Carmilla could feel her anger rising and now realized why this kid was so malnourished and everything seemed to make sense. She hated this. Usually the kids she dealt with came from good homes. Their parents were just homophobic and kicked their kids out of the homes out of rage and confusion. They’d come into the shelter a few hours later crying and apologizing, wanting to take their kids home and start counseling. There was no way she was going to let this kid go home.

“Did you ever try it?”

“No. They slept a lot when they were on it so I would be left by myself, which I liked.”

“What would you do?”

“Sit by the window and look outside.”

“And last night, is that what you were doing?”

“Uh huh. They were asleep and I saw the snow falling. I wanted to play in it. So I tiptoed and got my coat and shoes. I made a snowman in the park.”

“You went to the park?”

“Well there is a small one across the street so I just went there.”

“Then did you just walk around?”

“Yeah. It was pretty. That’s when the officer found me.”

“We’re you scared?”

“Yes. Mommy and daddy said the cops would take me if they ever found me and they did, but at least they brought me to you. I like you and you let me have chocolate.”

Carmilla smiled. “Yeah. You asked me earlier when you’re going to go home and I want to be honest with you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Tommy, as of right now, your parents aren’t home. Did you see them last night?”

“No, but their door was closed so they were asleep.”

“Well, this morning, Officer Brooks went to your house and they weren’t there. So for right now, I can’t tell you when you’re going to go home and I won’t lie, you might not ever return home.”

“Why not?”

“Well if you parents are taking the medicine I think they’re taking, it’s really bad and they won’t be allowed to take care of you.”

“Will they go to jail?”

“They could, Kid, but that won’t be any of your concern.”

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“Well, for the time being, you’re going to stay with me and my family that way Officer Brooks will know where you are and that you are safe and sound.”

“Forever?”

Carmilla smiled. “Well, I’ll have to talk to my wife, but if it comes to that, it could be a possibility.”

“Do you want to take care of me?”

“I do. I really do.”

“Will Laura?”

“Let me tell you a secret about Laura. She loves kids and I mean loves them. She wants every kid in this world to have a safe place to sleep. She even wants to have more kids because she misses our kids being babies.”

“But I’m not a baby.”

“I know, but she’ll still want to make sure you have a nice, warm bed.”

“Like at your shelter?”

“No at my home. You’re too young to be in the shelter which is why you’re staying with me.”

“I like your house. It’s clean and I can see the sunlight. My old house was always dark. I wasn’t allowed to look out the window, but I did when no one was awake.”

“Well you can look out any window you want at my place and when it warms up, we’ll go on picnics to the park so you can run around a play.”

“Can we play in the snow?”

“Of course we can play in the snow.”

“Yes!” Tommy exclaimed, drinking more of the hot chocolate.

“Are you okay with staying with us for a while?”

“I mean, you tell me I’m not a bad boy and you haven’t beat me so it’s been nice.”

“And we won’t touch you, Tommy. We don’t believe in that kind of punishment. There is no hitting of any kind in our apartment. That goes for you too.”

“I only hit a kid once and made him cry.”

“Why did you hit him?”

“He pushed me and called me a ‘crybaby’ so I pushed him back and smacked him.”

“Well, we won’t be doing that in my household, okay?”

“Okay, Carm.”

“Ready to go?”

“Can we stay a little longer? It’s nice and quiet here.”

“Sure, Kid.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla and Tommy returned home an hour later to the kids watching cartoons on the couch and Laura cooking dinner.

“Come watch cartoons with us, Tommy!” Katherine yelled as the front door closed.

Carmilla smiled at him. “Go ahead. I’ll take this stuff to your room.”

“I can do it,” Tommy said. He grabbed the bags Carmilla handed him and ran around the corner to the hallway and into his room. Carmilla made her way to the kitchen. Laura was looking at some recipe when she saw Carmilla. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and brought their bodies together. Laura reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders.

“You okay?” She whispered.

Carmilla nodded. “I love you so much, Laura.”

“I love you too, Carmilla.”

They shared a gentle kiss when Tommy walked passed the kitchen with his giraffe tucked under his arm.

“Who’s that?” Joshua asked, looking at the new toy.

“Carm bought her for me.”

“Well what’s it's name?” Katherine asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“My stuffed animal’s name is Pig,” Katherine said, proudly.

“And my elephant’s name is Effie,” Josh added.

Tommy thought for a minute. He held up the small giraffe and smiled at the black dots. “She looks like a Spotty to me.”

Katherine grabbed one of it’s legs and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Spotty.”

Josh mimicked Katherine and did the same. They all giggled as Tommy held the giraffe closer to himself. He had taken his shoes off and Laura noticed his socks had a hole in them.

“How did it go?”

“Target had a lot of sales today so I managed to get him a week’s worth of clothes, a couple pair of pajamas, new socks and underwear and two new pairs of shoes.”

“Did you get him boots?”

“I did.”

“Good. I think there is more snow coming tomorrow.”

“That’s a good thing. I also got what you asked for as well as new hot chocolate.”

“Thanks, Sweetness.”

“What are you making?”

“Well, I was going to order a pizza so Tommy could relax and little, but I didn’t want him getting into the habit that we don’t eat vegetables so I went the complete opposite route.”

“Which is?” Carmilla asked, leaning against the counter. 

“I’m baking chicken as we speak, along with mashed potatoes and broccoli.”

“Mmm. That sounds good, Cupcake. Do you want me to make the mashed potatoes?”

“Yes, please. I've already peeled them and put them in water.”

“Thanks, Cupcake.”

A beat passed before Laura spoke. “You were gone a long time, Carm.”

“I know. He asked me when he was going home and I wanted to get out of here to talk to him about it. I took him to get a hot chocolate, which he had never had before because only good boys get chocolate, but I think he liked it.”

“I think he’s crashing,” Laura said, pointing to the couch.

Carmilla looked over her shoulder to see his eyes closed and his body hunched over.

“Well he was out walking until 3am so he could just be exhausted in general.”

“Yeah, maybe. Do you think he’ll eat dinner?”

“Most likely. I say we just let him nap a little and then we’ll wake him for dinner.”

Laura stared at her wife, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and how red they were. She pushed some of Carmilla’s hair behind her ears.

“You’re exhausted.”

“I am.”

“And he told you stuff, didn’t he?”

“A little bit. I get the feeling he stopped going to school and has been out for a while. It’s not that he’s uneducated or anything, but I get the feeling he never got to go outside. Like ever.”

“Well, if it snows tomorrow, we can take him outside.”

“I think he would love that.”

“Do you want to take a nap?”

“Nah. I’ve been up this long so what’s another few hours.”

Laura cupped her cheek and Carmilla kissed her palm. “I’m okay, Laura. Like I said, one day with not a lot of sleep isn’t going to kill me.”

“I know. I just want you to be okay.”

“I am, Baby. Just tired.”

“Well, will you set up the island? Dinner's almost ready.”

“Sure thing, Sweetheart. Kids, come help me set the table.”

Katherine and Joshua jumped up, leaving a sleeping Tommy where he was.

“Should I wake him, Mama?” Katherine asked.

“No, Kid. Let's let him sleep a little longer.”

“Okay. I want to do the silverware!” She announced going to the drawer.

Carmilla placed the plates on the counter for Joshua. He climbed up and started to place them around the bar that sat six people. Carmilla grabbed the napkins and placed them on top of the plates. Katherine, being the perfectionist she was, folded all of them, placing the utensils on top. 

Carmilla walked over to the sleeping child. She shook him a little and he shifted.

“Hey, Kid. Do you want dinner or do you want to sleep some more?”

Tommy blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up quickly, rubbing his eyes.

“Whoa, Buddy. It's okay.”

“Carm?”

“It's me, Kid.”

He exhaled. “Phew. I dreamed I made it up.”

“No, Sir. You're still with us. Let's go get you washed up for dinner.”

“Come with us,” Joshua yelled. “We have to wash our hands.”

Laura placed the pan of chicken in the middle of the counter. Carmilla grabbed a knife and fork, placing half a chicken breast on each kids plates, cutting them into small pieces. She then loaded their plates with mashed potatoes and broccoli. All three kids returned with pinkish hands and their sleeves rolled up.

Katherine climbed up onto her seat, followed by Josh. Tommy looked at Carmilla.

“Where do I sit?”

Carmilla picked him up and placed him on the bar stool closest to her. Laura took the seat across the bar from Carmilla. Laura and Carmilla loaded their plates before Carmilla asked each kid how much gravy they wanted.

“Mama, can I have honey mustard on my broccoli?” Katherine asked. A habit they were really trying to get Katherine away from.

“Just a little bit. It's not good for you, Kat,” Laura answered.

Carmilla walked to the fridge and grabbed the bottle. She put a little on Katherine's plate and then held it out for Josh, who nodded his head. She walked over to Tommy and offered it to him.

“I don't know what that is.”

“Hold out a finger,” Carmilla stated.

Tommy did as he was told and Carmilla squeezed the tiniest amount on his index finger. Tommy tasted it and smiled.

“Please,” he asked.

Carmilla smiled. Once everyone was settled, the children clapped their hands together and bowed their heads. Tommy mimicked them, remembering this from church. Laura smiled at Carmilla before Carmilla bowed her head.

“Dear, Lord. We wanted to thank you for blessing us with this meal and we thank you for our special guest tonight. Thank you for bringing Tommy to us and keeping him safe. We ask that you look over us and bless us. In Jesus’s name. Amen.”

“Amen,” Laura, Katherine and Joshua said in unison.

“Amen,” Tommy whispered.

“Where do you go to school, Tommy?” Katherine asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I don't go to school. I used to, but not anymore.”

Laura looked at Carmilla, who nodded her head. “Would you like to go back, Tommy?”

Tommy nodded. “It's a lot of fun! I like to color and read.”

“Are you good at reading Tommy?” Laura asked.

“I'm okay. I read ‘Cat in the Hat’ all by myself.”

“Wow! That's pretty impressive,” Carmilla said.

“Have you read Harry Potter?” Josh asked.

“I'm not allowed to. Witches and wizards are bad.”

“Well, we don't think that,” Laura said. “We think it's amazing and I think we need to read it to you or let you read it.”

“And I won't get in trouble?”

“Not at all, Kid.”

Tommy just smiled as he took a bite of chicken. He ate quickly as if he hadn't eaten at all. He sat there patiently as everyone finished their plate.

“May I have seconds?” He asked.

“Of course you can. What would like?” 

“Mashed potatoes please.”

“And how about a little more broccoli,” Carmilla suggested.

“Okay.”

Laura got up and grabbed his plate. She gave him some gravy and a little honey mustard.

“Thank you, Laura.”

“You're most certainly welcome.”

They finished dinner and Tommy just followed whatever Katherine and Joshua did. They brought their plates to Carmilla, who washed them as Laura got together Tupperware for the leftovers. 

“What do you do after dinner?” Tommy asked Katherine.

“We read for a thirty minutes every night,” She answered truthfully. She walked to the living room and picked up her book from the table. Joshua followed as did Carmilla. She sat with both kids on her sides, as they snuggled into her to read.

Laura finished putting the food in the refrigerator before standing next to Tommy. “Want to pick out a book?” She asked. Tommy nodded and walked up to the large bookshelf.

Laura pulled down the first Harry Potter book and handed it to him. He opened it up and sighed.

“What's wrong?” Laura asked.

“Can you,” he paused, seeming to be embarrassed, “Can you read it to me?”

Laura smiled. “I would love to read it to you.”

She walked over to one of the chairs and pulled him up on her lap. She smiled at him as he got comfortable. She started reading to him and it didn't take long for her wife and children to put down their books and listen. An hour passed before Laura closed the book. She had read a few chapters to them. 

“What did you think?” Laura asked.

Tommy could tell everyone loved this book and his smile grew. “I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow!”

\-------------------------------------------

It was around nine o'clock when the kids started to settle for bed. Carmilla tucked Tommy into the guest bed.

“Now, Laura and I are right next door if you need us. You come to us if you need anything at all, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright, good night, Tommy. I’m glad you’re here. Laura will stop by to say good night after she puts Josh to bed.”

Carmilla smiled and kissed his forehead. “Sleep tight, Kid.” She walked to the door when she heard a soft, “Carmilla?”

She turned back to see Tommy looking at her. “Yeah?”

“Is there a night light?”

“That’s what Laura is getting. Do you need anything else? Water?”

“No, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Tommy.”

Carmilla passed Laura in the hall. They smiled at each other and reached for each other’s hands. There was a quick squeeze before they both let go. Katherine was all tucked in. As soon as she saw Carmilla, she lifted her arms. Carmilla embraced her daughter.

“I’m proud of you, Pumpkin.”

“Why, Mama?”

“Because you made that little boy feel welcomed in our home and you’re already acting like a big sister to him.”

They pulled apart.

“He came from a really bad home, didn’t he?”

“He did, Kitty Kat.”

“Will he be going back there?”

“No. His parents are missing and I already have a good case against them.”

“Is he going to stay with us?”

“For the time being so I want you to keep doing what you’re doing for him. Can you do that for me?”

“I sure can, Mama.”

“Good. Alright. Let’s get you settled.”

Katherine laid back down and Carmilla pulled her covers up. She handed Katherine her stuffed pig and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you, Katherine.”

“I love you too, Mama. Night.”

“Good night, Princess.”

Carmilla switched her light off and headed to the last stop. Little Joshua was already sound asleep, but Carmilla pulled his covers around his shoulders and kissed his head. She whispered, “I love you” before making sure his night light was intact. She quietly walked down the hallway, seeing Laura was still with Tommy. She let them be while she got ready for bed. Normally she and Laura would be up for a few more hours, but Carmilla wasn’t going to make it through that after the day she had. She got into her pajamas and started to remake their bed, pulling the linens from the laundry basket on the floor. Laura joined her a few moments later. She smiled at Carmilla and walked into their bathroom. After a few minutes, Laura stepped out to a freshly made bed.

“Everything alright?” 

“Yeah. He really is a sweet kid, Carm.”

“I know.”

Carmilla moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She walked back to her bed, noticing Laura already in it and under the covers. She plopped down on the bed.

“How bad was it?” Laura asked.

“How bad was what?”

“What they did to him?”

“Pretty bad. I found out they were some sort of drug addicts involving meth or heroin. Tommy said that when his mother didn’t have her ‘medicine’, she was mean, but when she got it she was happy. I asked what kind of medicine and he said he didn’t know other than it involved and a spoon and a needle. They just fucking did that stuff in front of their kid. I mean, why even have a kid at that point?”

“And the burns?”

“Punishment. The same with the black eye. I told him we don’t hit in this household and he seemed to understand. I also don’t think he was ever allowed to go outside. Officer Brooks told me the doctor said he had a Vitamin D deficiency and he said he wasn’t even allowed to look out the window.”

Carmilla’s eyes were burning because she was trying so hard not to cry, but this child just broke her heart. She leaned into Laura and placed her head on her chest. She took deep breaths before the tears started to fall. Laura let her cry and rubbed her back, knowing Carmilla never enjoyed showing her emotions. She quickly composed herself and looked back to Laura.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t get it.”

“It’s okay, Carm, but this is why I didn’t want you to interview him. I mean there could be darker things that happened to him especially if he was a drug baby.”

“Don’t say that. I couldn’t bear to know if anything worse happened.”

“They’re never going to find his parents, are they?”

“Maybe, but they’ll probably be dead or not even realize nor care that their kid is gone. I feel so sick thinking about it.”

“Okay, then let’s not think about it and just be grateful that he is here. We know who he is and even though he might have had a terrible seven years, we can now give him some good in his life for however long we have hime.”

“I don’t want him going into foster care. It won’t do him any good.”

“Well, you can talk to Officer Brooks about that tomorrow, but for right now, I know you’re exhausted and you just need your sleep. Right?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla exhaled. Carmilla didn’t move as she snuggled into Laura closer. Laura smiled, happy to hold her wife for a change. It was a rare moment she always enjoyed.

“I love you so much, Laura.”

“I love you too.”

Their door creaked open to reveal Tommy. He rubbed his eyes and his little cheeks were red. Spotty was tucked under his arm.

“Hey, Buddy. What's wrong?” Carmilla asked.

“I got scared. Something was clicking in there.”

“Against the window?”

Tommy nodded.

“That's just the tree outside. Want me to show you?”

He just shrugged. Carmilla looked towards Laura who smiled.

“Come on, Kid. You can sleep with us tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well are you going to be able to sleep in there by yourself?”

“I can try.”

“It's up to you. Laura and I are fine either way.”

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Of course, Kid.”

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Laura asked, noticed he was walking a little funny.

“I think so.”

Laura took him to the kids bathroom down the hall. She let him have his privacy and waited outside the door for him. She heard the toilet flush and the door open.

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Oops.”

He jumped back in and washed his hands before stepping out. He took Laura's hand as they walked back to Laura's room. 

“Can I show you the tree?” She asked.

“Okay,” he whispered.

Laura turned on the guest room light and walked towards the window. She opened the curtain to show Tommy the big tree outside his window. 

“That's what you were hearing. It's close enough that I think I cut it back some tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay, but tonight,” Laura bent down and patted her back. Tommy climbed on. “You sleep with us!”

Laura galloped up and down the hall, causing Tommy to laugh before she went into the bedroom and he jumped off. Carmilla was already asleep, laid out on her back.

“Shh. Carm’s sleeping,” Tommy whispered.

Laura mimicked locking her lips with a key and smiling. She laid down and felt Tommy shift closer to her. She held out her arms for him and let him cuddle. 

“Sleep tight, Tommy.”

“You too, Laura.”

Carmilla shifted onto her side, wrapping her arm around Tommy's side and onto Laura's torso. She kissed the top of Tommy’s head.

“Night, Kid,” she mumbled.

“Night.”

“Night, Cupcake.”

“Good night, Sweetness.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People seem to like this story, so I'm continuing it!

Carmilla stayed home that following Monday from work to stay with Tommy. Laura had a class to teach that day and the children were at school. She was waiting for a call from Mattie and Officer Brooks was stopping by with some news. Carmilla knew whatever the news was, it was not good. Tommy was coloring at the moment and Carmilla admired how dedicated he was to staying in the lines.

Carmilla kept an eye on him while she cleaned out the refrigerator. Laura had been asking her to do it for weeks, so she was taking the opportunity to do so. 

“Finished!” Tommy announced, excitedly.

Carmilla popped a grape into her mouth. “Alright, Kid. Let's see this Beauty.”

It was a picture of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Tommy was very excited when he got to color from the Disney Princess Coloring Book.

“I love it, Tommy, but why are the colors so light?”

“I didn't want to waste the crayons because their Kat’s.”

“She won't mind. We'll get a new pack if need be.”

“But I like it this way.”

Carmilla smiled. “Then we will keep it that way. Wanna put it on the fridge?” 

Tommy nodded and grabbed the sheet, jumping off the stool.

“Where should I put it?” Tommy asked.

Carmilla lifted him up and moved some stuff to make space for him. There refrigerator was always covered in the children’s art. They manage to put a few important things on the side, but the kids usually took up the front. Tommy held it up and took the magnet from Carmilla, placing it in the open area.

“Perfect,” Carmilla said, kissing the side of his head.

Tommy had a lot more life in him after only two days with the Karnstein’s. He smiled at her which caused her to smirk back at him. She put him down on the floor. 

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“Can I take a nap?”

“Sure, Buddy. Where do you wanna sleep?”

“The guest bed.”

“You mean your bed?”

He nodded his head. 

“Alright, Kid, come on.”

They walked to his room and he laid down on top of the comforter. 

“Do you wanna get under?”

“No. I'm okay.”

“Alright, Kiddo. Here's Spotty,” Carmilla said, holding his giraffe out to him. Tommy accepted it and closed his eyes. Carmilla brushed some of his hair back and smiled before leaving.

She heard her phone ringing from the kitchen and ran to it. 

“Hey, Cupcake.”

_Hey. I'm on my way home._

“What happened to your office hours?”

_No one scheduled a meeting so I decided to just call it quits for the day and come home. How's our new Little Guy?_

Carmilla smiled. “He's good. I just put him down for an afternoon nap.”

_That’s good, but I don’t want him to get in the habit of taking afternoon naps. He needs to start school._

“I know. I'm waiting to hear from Mattie and Brooks should be coming over soon. He has news.”

_Good or bad?_

“I'm assuming bad.”

_Oh. Well, maybe I'll beat him. I'll be home in like five minutes._

“Okay, Laura. I'll be here.”

_Love you, Sweetness._

“Love you too, Cupcake. Be careful.”

Carmilla hung up her phone when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to it and smiled as she gestured for Officer Brooks to come in followed by an unexpected guest.

“Hello, Darling.”

“Hey, Mattie. I wasn’t expecting you to come.”

“We figured it would be easier,” Brooks explained.

“Well, Tommy is taking a nap at the moment. Do I need to wake him?”

“I think it's better if you tell him later.”

“Okay. Laura will be here in a few minutes. Do you mind if we wait for her?”

“Not a problem.”

“Can I get you guys some coffee or water in the meantime?”

“I could take a cup,” Officer Brooks answered.

“Do you have tea?”

“Yeah. Is black okay?”

“Perfect.”

Mattie started putting folders and papers on the coffee table while Carmilla made the coffee and tea. She brought it to the table when Laura walked in. 

“Honey, I'm--,” Laura started, jokingly. Mattie and Brooks smiled at her. “Home. Hello everyone.”

Mattie stood and Laura walked forward to give her a hug. Carmilla helped her out of her coat. She shook Officer Brooks’ hand and sat across from them.

“What's all this?” Laura asked, pointing at the table.

“I'm afraid I have some bad news,” Officer Brooks started. “We found Tommy's parents.” 

Carmilla sat down and Laura took her hand. “And?” Carmilla asked.

Officer Brooks sighed. “His mother is dead. Drug overdose.”

Carmilla shook her head and stood up. 

“Carm.”

“And his father?” Carmilla asked, ignoring Laura’s warning tone. 

“In jail and won’t be seeing daylight for a while. His temper finally got the best of him. He was arrested for armed robbery, breaking and entering and killing the owner of the house.”

Carmilla started pacing around the living room. Silence lingered as Carmilla processed the words and Laura watched her.

“I can tell Tommy, if you want me too. I am the one who arrested his father and I know how difficult it can be to tell a child about death,” Officer Brooks offered. 

“No. We’ll do it,” Laura said.

“Are you sure?” Mattie asked, concerned about Laura.

“I'll understand his emotions better and he'll feel more comfortable with us. We'll tell him.”

Laura made eye contact with Carmilla who nodded her head in agreement. “If that's what you want, Cupcake.”

“I do.”

A small pause occurred while everyone processed the information. 

“Okay. So what does all this mean?” Carmilla asked.

“That’s up to you, Darling,” Mattie answered.

“What do you mean?”

“We have the paperwork here for you to start fostering him or we can take him to a foster home.”

“No. I don’t want him going to a foster home.”

“I also started working up adoption papers, if you’re interested. Granted, his father will have to give up his custody, but I don’t think it will be too difficult. He didn’t seem to care too much that his child was wondering the streets on a winter night.”

“Whoa. Wait. Adoption papers for who. For us?” Carmilla asked.

“If it’s something you’re thinking about, you have the option.”

“Carm, I think we should talk about this.”

“Do you want him in a foster home?” Carmilla stopped pacing and looked towards Laura.

“No, but we still need to talk about it. We have kids that should be involved in any decision we make,” Laura answered, looking back to Mattie. “How long do we have to discuss this?”

“I’ve already gotten a court order for him to be able to stay with you for a month while you decide. A colleague of mine will come by sometime this month, unannounced to make sure he’s okay,” Mattie explained.

“And I’ve given good word to the judge, which is why this is being allowed. Not to mention, Carmilla has a record of good parenting, thanks to the shelter,” Officer Brooks added.

Carmilla finally signed and sat down. She felt Laura’s hand rub against her knee. She wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulders and rubbed them. “Laura’s right, we have a lot to discuss. But we should be able to come up with a decision by the end of the month.”

“If you do wait the whole month, that does mean, you'll have him for the holidays, if you're okay with that,” Mattie noted.

Carmilla looked towards Laura, who nodded. “He needs a good Christmas.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Carmilla said.

“What about school?” Laura asked. “He needs to go to school.”

“Has he been to school before?” 

“I think he went to kindergarten, but I don’t know if he completed it. But Laura's right, he needs school.”

“They are right, Brooks.”

He smiled. “It will reflect positively if you decide to foster him so I think it's a good idea. Katherine goes to public school, right?”

“She does. I'll call the principal and talk to him.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Let me know what he or she says.”

“Of course,” Laura answered.

That’s when Carmilla noticed the little boy around the corner.

“Tommy?”

He turned the corner and looked at her. 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Laura said. “You wanna come sit with us?”

Tommy stalked over and sat next to Laura. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. He smiled up at her.

“Do you remember Officer Brooks?” Carmilla asked. “From the shelter?”

Tommy’s smiled faltered and he nodded his head.

“And this is our good friend, Mattie. We’ve known her since high school,” Laura pointed out.

“Can you say ‘hello’?” Carmilla questioned.

“Hi,” He mumbled.

“Hello, Tommy. Have you've been having fun here?” Officer Brooks asked.

He nodded his head. 

“Do you like living with Carmilla and Laura?”

He nodded his head again.

“What’s going on, Sweetheart?” Laura asked. “Why are you being so quiet?”

“Are you going to take me away? Please don’t! I like it here.” Tommy’s eyes started to water.

“Whoa, Tommy. It’s okay. No one is taking you away,” Carmilla said.

“Please, don’t. I don’t wanna go home. I wanna stay here.”

“No one is taking you,” Officer Brooks tried to reassure.

Tommy climbed over Laura and sat on Carmilla’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

“It’s okay, Tommy. You’re staying with us. Don’t cry.”

Tommy’s shoulders started to shake. Carmilla rubbed his back and tried to comfort him, but he only got louder. Carmilla excused herself and carried Tommy into the hallway, leaving the three to talk.

“I’m going to leave the papers here so you and Carmilla can look them over. I’m happy to be your lawyer on this case.”

“You’re the best, Mattie.”

They all stood. “I, uh, I went through his house. There wasn’t much in there at all. I’m assuming his dad ransacked it for money, but I did bring his clothes that were in good shape. They probably need to be washed though because the apartment smelled terrible. There were traces of mildew in the air, not to mention the cigarettes. But I also found this.” Officer Brooks held out a picture that had been folded in half. “It was under Tommy’s pillow. There also was a blankie on his bed, so I grabbed that as well. If you want, I can take Carmilla back to the place to see if there is anything else he wants.”

Laura grabbed the bag and smiled. “Thanks for bringing all this stuff, Officer Brooks. We’ll take care of it.”

“Can I just say one more thing?”

“Sure.”

“That kid is not the kid I met two days ago. I don’t know what you two have done in such a short amount of time, but he seems to be happy with you.”

“We’ve just shown him what it means to be family.”

“Right. Well, I’ll let you get to it. Thank you for having us and thank you for the coffee.”

“Thank you for stopping by.”

“I’ll see you soon, Laura,” Mattie said, giving her another hug.

Laura saw them out before taking the bag to the laundry room. She pulled everything out and threw it all into the washer, not wanting the smell of cigarettes in the vicinity of her home. Carmilla came out a few moments later.

“I managed to get him to sleep.”

“Do you think he heard?”

“No. He didn’t say anything about it. I'm just hoping his nap will help. What's all this?” Carmilla asked, looking at the bag.

“Officer Brooks brought his clothes that were in good condition. I decided to just throw them all in there so the smell wouldn't be in here. We can keep this bag, but it needs to be aired out. It was nice for Officer Brooks to bring it in this duffle bag.”

Carmilla took the bag to the balcony and let it sit out there to air it out. She came back and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist from behind, pulling her close.

“How did he live like this? The damage he probably has to his lungs already.”

Carmilla sighed. “He sadly didn't know any difference. This is probably the first time he's smelled fresh air since he was a baby.”

Laura sighed. “Brooks also gave me this.” Laura handed the photograph to Carmilla. “He said it was under Tommy’s pillow.”

Carmilla opened the photograph and saw a Tommy that couldn't have been more than three. His grin was infectious as he sat between a young woman with his hair color and a decent looking man. He had Tommy’s eyes. They looked normal, healthy and happy.

“How did these people turn into what they are?” Carmilla asked.

“Drugs do terrible things to people.”

Carmilla gritted her teeth and handed the picture back to Laura so she wouldn’t crumble it. She walked over to sit down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“Carm.”

“I hate this,” Carmilla shouted. “I hate all of this.”

“Carm.”

“That kid deserves to have a good life and a good family. How could his parents do this to him? How could they neglect that perfect little boy and brainwash him to be hateful and sad?! How?!”

“I don't know, Carm.”

Laura sat down next to her. Carmilla stared at the papers on the coffee table. Laura pushed her hair back.

“What are you thinking?”

“We have to tell him about his parents. Well, his mother at least. I won't hide that from him.”

“I agree. He should know.”

Carmilla exhaled and sat back against the couch, turning towards Laura. “I've never told a kid this before. I've never delivered death.”

“We can tell him together.”

“Are you going to be okay with that?”

“Carm, my mom died when I was young. I know how to be there for him. And you’re strong. You’ll catch both of us when he and I cry.”

Carmilla nodded. “Yeah.”

“The kids will be out of school soon. I was thinking I could head over now and talk to Principal Henricks about getting Tommy enrolled.”

“That sounds good. I want him in school. I don't want him falling behind more than he already has.”

Laura smiled. “That is one thing I love about you.”

“What?”

“Your heart. You've always try to hide it, but it always shows itself.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“I remember this beautiful girl in high school who tried to be aloof and uncaring. Then an ex of mine misgendered Lafontaine at one of Kirsch’s parties, and this specific, super sexy girl punched her square in the face.”

“She was a bitch.”

“She was, but you barely knew Laf then, just like you barely know Tommy.”

“Yeah, but Tommy is a child. Laf was a teenager.”

“Still. You have a big heart Carmilla Karnstein.”

Carmilla smiled. Laura grasped her hand and kissed her cheek.

“I'm going to go get the kids and talk to the principal about getting Tommy into school. Do you want to just order pizza for dinner?”

“I was thinking Chinese.”

“Ooh, that sounds better. Let's do that.”

Carmilla looked at Laura. 

“What, Sweetness?”

“I just love you.”

“Even with these gray hairs coming in and the bags under my eyes?”

“I don't see any of that. I see the girl I fell in love with in high school.”

Laura smiled. She gave Carmilla a peck on the lips. “I don't know. I do love adult Carmilla Karnstein.”

They shared another kiss. Laura reminded Carmilla to take Tommy's stuff out of the washer before leaving. Carmilla sat on the couch and started going through the folders in front of her. The picture was sitting on the edge of the coffee table. She picked it up and looked at the smiling faces. She couldn't believe they had turned into people who abused their son.

“Where did you get that?” Tommy asked, surprised.

“Officer Brooks brought it. He thought you would like to have it.”

Tommy paused before slowly reaching out for it. He didn't look at it as he tucked it into his back pocket.

“Do you want to talk about the picture?”

Tommy shook his head no. He sat next to Carmilla on the couch.

“Okay. When you’re ready to, I’ll be right here. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The washing machine buzzed and Carmilla got up. She moved all the items in clumps to the dryer. She started it up and sat back down, next to Tommy.

“What's all these papers?” He asked looking at the coffee table.

“Just adult stuff.”

“Sounds boring.”

Carmilla laughed. “Oh, it is, Kid.” She kissed his head. “Hey, Tommy?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel about living with Laura and me for a while.”

“They're not going to take me?”

“No, Sir. As long as you're happy here.”

Tommy nodded. “I like it here.”

“Why?”

“You laugh.”

“Your parents didn't laugh?”

“They did, but it always seemed bad. Laura smiles a lot and always seems happy.”

Carmilla laughed. “That's true. She is a ray of sunshine.”

“And I get to go outside. And you even let me go to the park yesterday, even though there was snow and it was cold. You still let me run around and play with Kat and Josh.”

“Did you have fun?”

“I did!”

“Good. That’s all that matters.”

“Can I watch TV while you look at your papers?”

“Sure, Kid.”

Carmilla turned on the television and found some old Looney Tunes playing. Tommy pushed against her side. She closed the folders in front of her and watched them with him.

\-------------------------------------------

An hour later, Katherine and Joshua ran through the front door.

“Mommy, can we play?” Katherine asked.

“Go ahead, but hey!” Both kids had run away from her. “What do we do first?”

Katherine and Joshua walked back and took their shoes and coats off. They waited patiently for Laura to hang up their coats and their book bags.

“Alright. Go get Tommy and play!”

“Tommy! Let's go play!” Katherine yelled.

Tommy jumped off the couch and ran after them. Laura and Carmilla could hear them giggling down the hallway.

“They really do like him,” Laura noted.

“They do. What did the principal say?”

“They said to bring him tomorrow and they’ll give him a few tests to see where he’s at academically. Then they will place him with the right class. Principal Henricks was very kind about it and was happy to help.”

“That’s good. I’ll call Brooks later to tell him.”

Carmilla got up and walked into the kitchen. She started washing the dishes that were in the sink. Laura turned off the television and walked to her wife. She touched Carmilla’s arm, but Carmilla pulled it away. 

“Carm.”

“I just need to breathe a little bit, Laura.”

“Don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“You’re shutting me out and you haven’t done that in a really long time so don’t start doing it now. I know there is a lot going on in there and I know you’re processing, but you have to let me in. We're a team and you can't do this without me.”

“I know.”

“So?”

“So?”

“Carm, look at me.”

Carmilla exhaled. She turned the faucet off and put the last dish on the drying rack. She turned to look at Laura. 

“It's you and me. We have time to talk about all of this, but I do agree with you. I don't want him in foster care. I rather him be with us. He deserves that.”

“Yeah, he does.”

“Do you want to foster?”

Carmilla stared at her before nodding her head. “I want to keep him safe. He's seen enough evil and I know not all foster homes are bad, but-”

“He's already worked his way into your heart?”

“Yeah.”

Laura smiled. “Mine too.”

“But I think we should still discuss it in full. Weigh out all our options and everything.”

“I agree, Sweetness.”

“And we have to ask Kat and Josh before we make the final decision. We'll also need to check our finances to make sure we can support a third growing child.”

“Yeah. We'll handle it. We are a good team.” Laura laughed. Carmilla leaned forward and hugged Laura. 

“Thank you for not letting me shut down.”

“I've known you long enough now to know when it's happening. We have been together for sometime Mrs. Karnstein.” Laura snaked her arms around Carmilla's shoulders. Carmilla placed hers hands on Laura's waist.

“We have, Mrs. Karnstein.”

“Mommy!” Katherine asked, coming into the kitchen.

“What's wrong, Kat?”

“I don't know. Tommy just started crying and he won't let Josh and I come near him.”

They broke their embrace and headed to Katherine's room. Joshua was trying to touch Tommy, but Tommy just kept shaking his head no. Carmilla saw the picture in his hand.

“Hey, Kat? Will you play your brother for a little bit in his room, while Mommy and I talk to Tommy?”

“Okay. Come on, Josh.”

“And no pretending to go to his room and then lingering at the door,” Laura stated.

“Yes, Mommy.”

Carmilla stepped forward and sat on the floor across from Tommy. He looked at her before putting his head back down on his knees. Laura watched, not knowing if she should intervene or not. Carmilla didn't say anything as she looked at Tommy. She was hoping Tommy would speak first, but a few moments passed. His crying was slowly subsiding.

“Hey, Kid. You wanna talk?”

“I slapped Katherine's hand.”

“Is that why you're crying?”

“No.”

“Why are you crying then?”

“She took my picture out of my pocket so I took it back and slapped her hand. I'm sorry.”

“What did I tell you?”

“We don't hit.”

“So why did you?”

“I was mad. I thought she was going to rip it.”

“Okay, Tommy. Did you apologize?”

“No.”

“Are you going to?”

He nodded his head. Laura realized Carmilla had this under control and stepped out of the room. 

“Do you want to talk about that picture now?”

“Do I have to?”

“No, but I want to know why it's so important to you.”

“It's my mommy and daddy before they got sick.”

“Yeah.”

“It was when I was allowed to go outside and when I was a good boy.”

“You are a good boy, Tommy.”

“But I slapped Katherine's hand.”

“And I will have to put you in time out for that because you broke one of our rules, but I want to ask you a question first, okay?”

“Okay.”

“When your dad used to get mad, would he talk or just hit?”

“Sometimes he'd yell so bad he looked like the Hulk and then other times, he would just hit me or mommy.”

“Did he do that a lot?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about before you hit someone? You said you pushed a boy once at school.”

“I don't really think anything. I just get mad so I hit.”

“Okay, well you and I are going to figure out a way to change that. It's not good, Tommy.”

Tommy put his head down. “I'm sorry I hit Katherine's hand.”

“I don't think it's me you need to apologize to. I think you need to say sorry to Katherine. Right?”

Tommy nodded again.

“Okay, let's go apologize and then I'm gonna put you in time out.”

Carmilla stood up and took Tommy's hand. Tommy followed her into Joshua’s room. Tommy's head was down the whole time as he sniffled. 

“Kat, Tommy has something to say.”

“I'm sorry I slapped your hand. I didn't mean to.”

“I'm sorry I took your picture. I shouldn't have touched it without asking.”

“But I shouldn't have slapped your hand. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, Tommy. It didn't hurt.”

“Okay, Bud. Come on.”

Carmilla led him to the corner of the laundry closet. Laura was there folding the clothes from the dryer. Carmilla pulled out the small chair and faced it towards the corner. She gestured for him to sit. Tommy did as instructed with his head down.

“Ten minutes, Kid, since it’s your first offense.”

Tommy nodded his head and put it back down. Laura smiled at Carmilla before taking the laundry basket to the bedroom. Carmilla walked back to Katherine.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, Mama. I think he was scared.”

“Why did you take the picture?”

“Because I wanted to see it, but he wouldn’t show it to me.”

“Katherine, we’ve talked about this. If someone doesn’t want to share something with you, you don’t take it. We don’t take things that don’t belong to us.”

“But I just wanted to see it.”

“Katherine.”

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

“It’s okay. I just want to make sure that you’re okay and not hurt.”

“I’m not hurt. It really didn’t scare me. I was more scared that he just started crying after I asked who was in the picture. Who was in the picture, Mama?”

“Those were his parents, Kat. I don’t think he’s ready to talk about them yet.”

“They didn’t look mean.”

“No they don’t, but I think there was a time that Tommy remembers before his parents became bad, but we don’t know the full story so we don’t want to bother Tommy about it right now, okay? Not until he’s ready to tell us.”

“Okay, Mama. I am sorry.”

“I know you are. Go clean up your room.”

Carmilla walked into her bedroom to find Laura sitting on the bed. She was leaning back and smiling.

“Why are you grinning so much?”

“You did it, Carm.”

“Did what?”

“You actually punished a child.”

Carmilla smiled. “I did, didn’t I?”

“It wasn’t that bad now was it?”

“It still makes me nervous.”

“I know, but you did what we always do. You explained to him why he was put in timeout and you were reasonable.”

“Maybe next time we can do it together?”

“If that’s what you want, Sweetness.”

Carmilla nodded. “So I think we should go out for Chinese instead of ordering in-”

“Carm?”

“Yeah.”

“When are we going to tell Tommy about his mother?”

“I think we should let him get through this week of school first. I don’t want him going to school tomorrow with this on his back.”

“Okay.”

“But I do think we should go out for Chinese so we can get him school supplies for tomorrow.”

“Okay, Carm.”

“Is that alright?”

“Absolutely. Now we get to have a new test of dealing with three kids at a restaurant.”

“It will be fine.”

“Yeah. Alright, I’m hungry. Let’s go relieve Tommy and get the kids ready to go to dinner.”

Laura stood up and grabbed Carmilla’s hand. They smiled at one another before walking back to see Tommy still sitting in the chair.

“Alright, Kid. Timeout is over. Let’s get you ready for dinner!”

“I'm sorry, Carm.”

Carmilla smiled and kneeled down in front of him. Laura did the same.

“It's okay, Kid.”

“We just want to make sure you understand why we had to give you a timeout,” Laura added.

“Because I hit Katherine because I got mad and that's wrong. I'm not supposed to hit.”

“That's right, Tommy. Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, Laura.”

“And are you going to hit again?” 

“No, Carm.”

“Good. Your punishment is over.”

“And we're going out for dinner so let's go get you bundled up.”

“Do I get to go or was I bad?”

“Well, we’re not going to leave you here all by yourself,” Laura smiled.

“I like your smile, Laura. It makes me happy.”

“Thank you, Tommy. I like yours too, so can we wipe these little red eyes and smile?”

Tommy nodded his head and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He smiled sheepishly at Laura.

“Come on, Kid. Let’s go change your shirt and wipe your eyes so we can go to dinner.”

“Where are we going?” Tommy asked.

“We’re gonna get Chinese food. Does that sound okay?”

Tommy shrugged. “I’ve never had it.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll like it,” Laura said. “Come on! I’ll come help you.”

Carmilla peeked into Joshua’s room and saw him playing with some cars on his rug. “Hey, Poptart. You ready to get dinner?”

“Can I bring my cars?”

“You can bring two cars. Which ones do you want to bring?”

Josh raised the two in hands and laughed before running to Carmilla. Carmilla smiled at him and picked him up.

“Ohh,” She groaned. “You’re getting so big.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, you don’t want to be this small forever do you?”

“No, but what if I was.”

“We’d love you anyway. Come on, let’s go get your coat on. We’re getting Chinese.”

“Yay!” Joshua exclaimed. Chinese was his favorite and he was always excited when they got to eat it. 

Katherine was already by the door, two Barbies under her arm. “Are we getting Chinese?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Why? Do you not want that?”

Katherine shook her head no.

“Please, Kat. Please,” Josh pleaded.

“I don’t want it, but I know Josh wants it so I’ll find something.”

“Well that is very mature of you, Kat. Go get an M&M from the candy jar.”

Laura and Carmilla agreed on small rewards for good behavior. It was rare the kids got to get something from it because Laura and Carmilla would watch their sugar intake constantly, but every once in awhile their kids would do something that impressed them. Carmilla knew Katherine wasn’t the biggest fan of Chinese food and usually would throw a fit when they went to get it. Then, sometimes, like today, Katherine would surprise her and be okay with it because she knew it was Josh’s favorite place to go. 

“Can I have one?” Josh asked.

“Why? You didn’t do anything.”

Josh leaned forward and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “There. Now can I have one?”

“That’s not how the candy dish works, Kid, but you make my heart melt so let’s go get one. Kat,” Carmilla called out, “You can have three, but no more.”

“Whoa, what did my kids do to receive a treat?” Laura asked, coming around the corner with Tommy.

“Katherine didn’t get mad about getting Chinese food and said she’d find something to eat.”

“Well, that is very grown up of you, Kat. I’m proud of you.”

Katherine walked over and hugged Laura’s legs, still not tall enough to reach higher.

“And what did this one do?”

“He kissed my cheek.”

“So you gave into your three year old son?”

“Yeah, that pretty much explains it.” 

Laura rolled her eyes.

“I’m weak, Laura.”

“Oh, I know, Sweetness.”

They helped all the kids get their coats, hats, shoes and gloves on. Carmilla held out Laura’s coat for her which earned her a kiss on the lips. Carmilla slipped on her coat.

“Here Tommy, I brought your Barbie for you,” Katherine explained as Carmilla locked the door.

“It’s okay if I bring a toy?” Tommy asked.

“Well, you need something entertaining, so it’s totally fine,” Carmilla explained. “Alright, Kids. Everyone holds an adult hand when we get outside, right?”

“Yes,” Katherine and Josh said, grabbing Laura’s.

Carmilla held her hand out to Tommy. “Why do we hold hands?”

“So no one gets lost.”

Once outside, Tommy’s hand held onto Carmilla’s as tightly as he could. Carmilla took Josh to her side of the car, to get him in his carseat, while Laura wrangled Katherine and Tommy. Tommy ended up sitting in the middle. Once Josh was settled and buckled, Carmilla climbed into the front seat to start the car.

“Carm, can you help Tommy with his seatbelt?”

“Sure.” Carmilla lowered her seat back, which made the whole backseat laugh. “Tommy, can you pull the seatbelt down for me.” Tommy did as told, which helped Carmilla to grab the end and buckle it.

“Bye, Children,” she said before sitting her seat back up. 

“Bye, Mama,” They said in unison, still laughing.

Laura sat down in the passenger seat.

“You’re so silly, Mama,” Josh said.

“Hey, your Mama is not silly. Your Mama is cool,” Carmilla collected.

“I don’t know, Carm. You do tend to do an awful lot of dad jokes.”

“Not helping, Cupcake.”

Laura tapped her shoulder. “Just drive so you can feed your family.”

Her two children said “yeah” from the back as Tommy lowered his head. He played with his Barbie instead, moving her arms up and down. Carmilla took a mental note of this as she felt her heart ache, yet again, for the poor child.

\-------------------------------------------

“Ah, welcome back. We have five now?” The host asked, grabbing menus.

“Yeah, we have a new member.”

“Wonderful. Well, follow me.”

The sweet old man, who owned the restaurant brought them to a booth. Katherine climbed into one side followed by Laura.

“Mommy, let Tommy sit next to me so we can play Barbies.”

Laura gave her a look and Katherine knew what that meant.

“I mean, Mommy, can you please let Tommy sit next to me so we can play with our Barbies?”

“That’s better and yes. Come on, Tommy.”

“Thank you, Laura,” he said.

“But before we play, how about we figure out what everyone wants?” Carmilla suggested. “What do you want Josh?”

“Sweet and sour chicken!” He said a little too loud. 

“Joshua, inside voice, remember? I know you’re excited, but we have to be quiet,” Laura stated. “And can you put your feet down, please?”

Carmilla moved his little feet so Josh could do as he was told, sitting on his bottom.

“What if we just all got the buffet? Then Katherine and Tommy can choose items they want to try instead of just ordering something they might not like and then this one,” Carmilla nodded her head towards Joshua, “can get some vegetables, whether he wants them or not.”

Laura smiled. She reached her hand across the table and held Carmilla’s. “That sounds good. We’ll have to tag team kids though.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem.”

Tommy looked at their hands and smiled, but then he noticed a few people staring at them.

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“Why are people staring at us?” Tommy asked.

“We don’t talk about those people,” Katherine said.

“Those people are bad people,” Josh added.

“Why?”

“Tommy, remember what I told you about how Laura and I are lesbians and some people don’t like that?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why they’re staring, Sweetheart. They think it’s wrong and think staring at us will somehow make us stop,” Laura explained.

“But you keep holding hands anyway?”

“We’re stronger together than we are apart. Carmilla and I are used to it and we don’t even notice it anymore. It’s not our job to make sure everyone is comfortable because we love each other and we know as long as we have each other, nothing else really matters.”

“So we just hold on tight?” Tommy asked.

“And never let go.”

Laura soon felt Tommy’s hand grabbing her hand. “Hold on tight,” he whispered.

Laura looked to Carmilla. Laura’s eyes started watering. Carmilla smirked and rubbed her thumb over the back of Laura's hand.

“Hello. Welcome back, Karnsteins,” The waitress said. “Two waters for the little ones, a green tea for Carmilla and a Coke for you?”

“We’ll need three waters tonight.”

“Oh, we have a guest. Well, three waters it is, then. Do you know what you want?”

“We’re all going to get the buffet tonight,” Carmilla answered.

“Okay, I’ll have the drinks on the table for when you return.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, do you want me to handle the little rugrats while you help Tommy?” Carmilla asked.

“Sounds good.”

They all got out of the booth and headed towards the large buffet. Carmilla grabbed two plates for her children.

“Josh, I know you want sweet and sour chicken. Can I get you some broccoli and vegetable lo mein too?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Do you want rice?”

“Can I put the sweet and sour sauce on it?”

“Yes, but only a little bit.”

“Okay!”

“I'll get a bowl for the table when I get my plate, okay?”

Josh nodded.

“Alright and what do you want, Kat?”

“Can I just get some chicken and broccoli?”

“Sure, Pumpkin. Which kind of chicken do you want?”

Carmilla and Katherine walked down the whole buffet, trying to put together things that Katherine would like. Laura took Tommy and Josh back to the table and waited. 

“Laura?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah?”

“That old man keeps staring over here and I don’t like it. Can he look somewhere else?”

“He could, but he probably won’t, Sweetheart. How about I lean like this?” Laura leaned forward to block Tommy’s view. “Is that better?”

“Not really. Can I hold your hand again?”

“Sure, Tommy. Whatever you need.”

Tommy rested his hand in Laura’s. She smiled at him.

“Josh, please chew with your mouth closed.”

“Sorry, Mommy. It’s just so good!” He exclaimed. Laura laughed and wiped his chin from across the table. Katherine and Carmilla soon returned. Carmilla went ahead and made herself a plate while helping her daughter.

“Looks like you got a lot of good stuff there, Kat,” Laura commented.

“Mmhm. Mama said it should be good.”

“Well, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Laura looked towards the old man and noticed he was still looking at them. She walked towards Carmilla and cupped her cheek. She placed a long, loving kiss against her mouth. Carmilla hummed.

“What was that for, Cupcake?”

“Some eyes are on us. Might as well as make them as uncomfortable as they try to make us.”

“In that case,” Carmilla pulled Laura by her shirt and gave her another kiss.

Laura smiled. “Taste like sweet and sour.”

“You're welcome.”

Laura giggled and walked away. Carmilla stared at her for a moment before going to back to the children. 

“Mama, sauce, please?” Josh asked.

Carmilla used a spoon and put two tablespoons worth of sweet and sour sauce on his chicken and rice.

“Thank you, Mama!”

“You’re welcome, Kid. How's your food, Tommy? Do you like it?”

“It's different, but good. Thank you for bringing me here!”

“Of course, Kiddo.”

Carmilla looked at Katherine’s plate. It still had most of it’s food and she didn’t seem to be eating at all.

“Kat? You're pushing your food around. Do you wanna try something else or are you okay?”

“I'm okay. It's just not my favorite.”

“I know, Pumpkin, but I'm very proud of you right now for trying.”

“You're proud of who for trying what?” Laura asked, coming back to the table with her own plate.

“Katherine is trying everything and being very good right now. I'll tell you what, Kitty Kat. Next time we go out, we'll get your favorite. Okay?”

“Okay, Mama, but what about Tommy's favorite?”

“I don't know what it is.”

“What's your favorite food, Tommy?” Katherine asked.

He shrugged. “I like chips.”

Joshua and Katherine both giggled.

“Excuse me,” Laura started. “We do not laugh at Tommy for what he likes.”

“But we meant what's his favorite thing to eat for dinner, not to snack on,” Katherine explained.

“Katherine, put your feet down.”

“You too, Kid,” Carmilla said, moving Josh's feet again.

Tommy's head was down. Carmilla made eye contact with Laura and nodded her head in Tommy's direction.

“Do you like the Chinese food, Tommy?” Laura asked. Tommy nodded his head. “Do you want to finish your plate?” He shrugged. Carmilla slid out of the booth and stood up. 

“Come on, Bud. Let's step outside for a second.”

He let go of Laura's hand and climbed over her. He took Carmilla's hand and they walked to the lobby area.

“Did they make you feel bad?”

Tommy nodded.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have a favorite food. I never ate like this before so I'm excited to try all this new food.”

“And that's okay.”

“Then why did they laugh?”

“Because sometimes even Kat and Josh forget that not everyone has what they have. I think they thought you were being silly, but you don't have to be embarrassed.”

“I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Tommy.”

“I made you leave the table.”

“Made? I got up willingly. If anything, I made you leave the table so I should be apologizing.”

“But I shouldn't have been pouting.”

“Yeah, but it happens. Even I pout sometimes.”

Tommy looked up at Carmilla, who stuck her bottom lip out. Tommy started to laugh.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go eat dinner now?”

“Yeah.”

They walked back to the table and Tommy stepped over Laura to get back in his seat. He picked up his fork and started eating.

“All good?” Laura asked.

Carmilla smiled. “All good.” 

Carmilla reached over and grabbed Laura's hand.

“Well, Tommy, we do have some good news for you, Sir.”

“What?” He asked.

“You get to go back to school tomorrow,” Laura said.

“I- I do?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Tommy started grinning from ear to ear.

“Are you excited?” Laura asked.

“I haven't been to school in a long time. I love school. It was fun and I got smart.”

“Well, now, you'll get even smarter! Once we finish dinner, we're gonna run to the store and let you pick out the supplies you want, okay?”

“Okay!”

They managed to get through dinner with minimal staring, once the old man left. Laura held onto Carmilla throughout dinner, not wanting to let go of her hand. After dinner, they walked down the street together, to a supply store. They weren't sure what he would need, but decided to get what Katherine had. They let Tommy pick out everything he wanted to his delight. He said thank you more times than they could count. Once back home, the kids and Carmilla gathered in the living room to listen to Laura read Harry Potter. It was becoming a nightly tradition with Tommy that they all enjoyed.

After bath time, all the children went to their bedrooms and waited for Laura and Carmilla to come and say good night. They went to Josh first, giving him his hugs and “I love yous” before tucking him in and closing his door. Katherine was next. Carmilla sat down on her bed.

“You are turning into a wonderful person,” Carmilla commented.

“Why?” Katherine laughed.

“You’ve just been really good lately. You’ve been welcoming and it was really sweet tonight that you let us get Chinese food for Josh.”

“Well, I’m not a little kid anymore, Mama.”

“That’s right. You’re my big girl now.”

“Can I still call you my little girl?” Laura asked, resting a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Will it make you happy?”

“No. You stop growing up so fast will make me happy.”

“I can’t help that,” Katherine answered.

“We know, Pumpkin. Alright in to bed!”

“Nighty night, Kitty Kat,” Laura said, kissing her forehead.

“Night, Mommy. Night, Mama. I love you both.”

“We love you too, Kid.”

Carmilla flipped the switch and closed Katherine’s door. 

“Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“Officer Brooks brought a blanket that was on Tommy’s bed. I washed it and it’s in our room. Do you think I should give it to him?”

“I don’t see the harm. It might help him sleep better.”

Laura walked towards their bedroom and Carmilla went into Tommy’s room. He was getting his stuff together for the next day.

“Ready for tomorrow, Tommy?” She asked.

Tommy nodded his head. “I’m so excited to go back to school!”

“I’m excited for you too, but you need to get a good night’s sleep before then, right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, up into bed, Kid.”

Tommy climbed up into the guest bed and grabbed Spotty. Carmilla noticed the picture under his pillowcase.

“Hold on, Tommy. I’m going to go get you something.”

Carmilla stepped out quickly, running into Laura in the hallway. “Do we have any old picture frames or ones we’re not using?”

“Yeah, in one of the storage trunks in the bookshelf-”

Carmilla didn’t wait for Laura to finish her sentence as she headed towards the living room. She went to the bottom drawers. One was for Katherine’s toys and the other for Joshua’s. _We’ll need to make one for Tommy now,_ Carmilla thought as she searched through one.

“Carm, what’s it for?”

Carmilla found a plastic one and it was perfect. She walked back to Tommy's room; Laura right behind her.

“Can I see your picture?” She asked. 

Tommy hesitantly handed the photo over to Carmilla. She took it from him and slid it into the plastic frame. She placed it on his nightstand.

“There. We don't want you to hide your family from us and this could be the only picture you have so we should keep it safe and in the frame, if you like.”

“Mommy always said she'd buy me a frame, but she never did.” He picked it up and looked at it. “Thank you, Carm.”

“You're welcome, Sweetheart.”

“We do have one more thing for you, Tommy,” Laura said, passing Carmilla. “Officer Brooks brought this. He thought you might miss it.”

Tommy's face lit up as he grabbed the blanket. “My blankie!” He exclaimed. He hugged it to his body. “Thank you, Laura! It smells so good!”

“That's because I washed it.”

“Alright, Tommy. Big day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep.”

Tommy laid back under the covers and smiled. “Carm?”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“I am sorry I hit Katherine's hand.”

Carmilla smiled, sympathetically. “I know, Tommy. As long as you learned your lesson.”

“I did.”

“Good.”

Laura switched on his nightlight and kissed his forehead.

“Good night, Tommy.”

“Night, Laura.”

They closed his door and walked back to the living room. Carmilla plopped down on the couch. 

“Should we call Kirsch and give him a heads up about Tommy tomorrow? I assume you're going back to work.”

“Yeah, we should do that.”

Carmilla laid her head back against the couch.

“Are you going to?” Laura asked.

Carmilla chuckled. “Yeah, Cupcake.”

Carmilla pulled out her phone and dialed Kirsch.

_Yo, Bro!_

“Hey, Beefcake. I have to talk to you about tomorrow.”

_Why? Something wrong?_

“No, you're just going to have an extra kid to pick up.”

Carmilla explained the entire situation with Tommy. She told him the things he needed to know until she and Laura got home from work. 

_Man. Poor kid, Bro._

“Yeah, but if I know you, you'll take him under your mighty wing, no problem.”

_Totally. But you and Laura are so awesome to take him in._

“Yeah, but he needs a good home.”

_Well, it sounds like it'll be yours, Dude. But totally cool. I wrote down all the necessary things I'm excited to hang out with my Dude-ette and Bro Dude and now the new Bro. We'll have a good time._

“Good. Thanks again, Kirsch.”

_No prob! See you in the morning._

Carmilla hung up her phone. She rested her head against the back of the couch again. 

“All good, Sweetness?”

“All good, Cupcake.”

Carmilla felt Laura on her lap and smiled. Laura placed kisses against her neck. Carmilla hummed in response, wrapping her arms around Laura's waist. Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek before moving to her mouth. It was heated and needy. Carmilla pulled back and smirked.

“Why do homophobes always do it for you?”

“Because they're disgusting people and when I look at those people, it always reminds me how lucky I am. How open my heart is. How much I love you.”

“And you just want to show them a dirty time?” Carmilla asked teasingly.

“Oh please, they're a bunch of hypocrites. Half of those people probably get off to lesbian porn, women included. They think lesbians should only be about sex and not have loving, healthy relationships.”

“I agree, Laura.”

“But I don't care about those people as much.” Laura ran her fingers in Carmilla's hair and pushed her it back. “The only thing I care about now is lying you against the mattress while I do very naughty things to your body.”

Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. “What are you gonna do to me?” She asked in a deep tone that was always a turn on for Laura. She got off her lap and held out her hand.

“Why don't you come with me and find out?” Laura tempted.

Carmilla smiled. She got up and carried her wife to their bedroom. Laura always laughed when she did this. Once they crossed into their room, Carmilla slowly let Laura down, placing her against the wall.

The problem with having kids was anything could happen at anytime. Laura and Carmilla had adjusted themselves to having to be quick, but Carmilla wasn’t in the mood for that tonight.

“Carm, you’re moving too slow.”

“I want to enjoy having sex with you. I don’t want a quickie. I want to take my time,” Carmilla explained, lifting Laura’s shirt over her head.

“Yes, but taking your time usually means someone getting sick or having a bad dream, which I don’t want to happen while we’re in the middle of it.”

Laura unbuckled Carmilla’s belt, unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hands and placed them against the wall. She unhooked Laura's bra and cupped her wife’s breast. Laura gasped, shutting her eyes. “We can take our time, sometimes, Cupcake and I want us to. Besides, what if we did a little extra tonight with a very special toy?”

Laura opened her eyes and put her arms down. She let her bra fall to the ground. She grabbed Carmilla's shirt and lifted it over her head.

“Because the last time we did that, you were so loud, you woke up Josh, who ran in here terrified you were hurt while you were on all fours and I was behind you.”

“He didn’t see anything.”

“Yeah because luckily the straps could have been underwear for all he knew and I covered us pretty quickly.”

“We were still okay.”

“Carm, it was little humiliating.”

“Well, yeah having to talk to him about it was humiliating because we had to improvise a lot, but he’s okay and-”

Laura covered Carmilla’s mouth. “Why are we talking when we should be fucking?”

“Good point.”

Laura kissed Carmilla and pushed her to the bed. They laughed at one another. Laura hovered over Carmilla.

“You're so beautiful,” Carmilla whispered.

“Alright, Karnstein, let's not get sappy.”

Carmilla laughed. She grabbed Laura and pushed her onto her back, kissing down her neck, undoing Laura's jeans. She cupped Laura's breast before sitting up and pulling her pants down followed by her underwear. Laura spread her legs, inviting Carmilla. 

Carmilla licked her lips before lowering herself. Laura moaned as Carmilla's mouth made contact with her core. She spread her legs wider, getting comfortable. Carmilla wasted no time, using her middle and ring finger to enter Laura. Laura moaned loudly causing Carmilla to stop.

“Okay, we at least have to try and be quiet. We're sharing the wall with the kid now.”

Laura nodded her head, pushing Carmilla's head back down. Carmilla chuckled lowly, getting back to the task at hand. Laura orgasmed quickly, used to being fast. Carmilla kissed her way back up Laura's body.

Laura kissed Carmilla deeply, moaning at her taste. Laura flipped them so Carmilla was on her back.

“Just so you know, you can try to be as fast as you want, but I'm taking my time,” Carmilla stated.

“Is that so?” Laura asked, pulling her pants down.

“Yes. And then one weekend we're going to let someone take our kids off our hands so we can thoroughly enjoy each other and be as loud as we want and do whatever we want to do to each other.”

Laura slipped Carmilla's underwear off. “That does sound nice.”

“Can't that be our Christmas present this year from someone?”

“What if Kirsch stayed here for a night and then-”

“Wait. Laura, we're doing it again.”

“What?”

“Talking when your mouth should be connected somewhere on my body. Okay new rule. No talking, unless it's dirty.”

“Oh please, you'll break that as soon as my tongue touches you.”

“You're on.”

Laura smiled, devilishly. She leaned up and kissed Carmilla. Carmilla smiled, slipping her tongue into Laura's mouth. Laura moaned. They kissed for a few more minutes. Then Laura scooted down. She placed one of Carmilla's legs over her shoulder and the other she pushed open. She paused for a moment, building anticipation. After what felt like hours to Carmilla, Laura licked through her folds.

“Fuck, Laura,” Carmilla moaned. 

Laura laughed as she continued to bring her wife to an orgasm.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla waited until Laura was sound asleep before she got out of bed. She slipped on a robe and walked around the living room, turning the lights off and making sure everything was locked. She checked on her kids to make sure they were okay and pulled their covers back over their shoulders. She opened Tommy’s door to hear him crying. She walked over to him to see he was asleep and withering. She didn’t want to wake him so she walked to the other side of the bed, and wrapped him up in her arms. She wiped his eyes as he slowly started to relax. He blinked a few times before looking up at Carmilla.

“You okay, Bud?” She asked.

“I had a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Are they going to make fun of me?”

“Is who going to make fun of you?”

“The kids at school.”

“They shouldn’t, but if they do, you come tell me or Laura and we’ll take care of it.”

“Can I wear my shirt with the flowers on it tomorrow?”

“You can wear whatever you want, Kid.”

Tommy nodded and put his head back down on the pillow. 

“Are you gonna be okay by yourself?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah. I’m sleepy.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla got up and walked to his side of the bed. She wiped the remaining tear streaks from his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

“Night, Tommy.”

“Night, Carm.”

Carmilla closed his door and went back to bed. She slipped out of her robe and laid down. Laura shifted to cling to her side.

“Everything okay?” She mumbled.

“Peachy, Cupcake.”

Carmilla felt Laura's lips against her shoulder. Carmilla lifted her arm so Laura could get closer. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

“Good night, Sweetness.”

“Night, Laura.”

\-------------------------------------------

Kirsch walked into a mad house the next morning. He wasn't sure what was happening, but it seemed bodies were everywhere. A wet, naked Joshua came around the corner squealing and laughing. 

“Big, Bro!” He shouted.

Kirsch bent down and picked him up. “Yo, Dude! What's going on?”

“Oh thank God you're here, Kirsch!” Laura said, turning the corner. “Joshua Henry Karnstein! Get over here right now!”

“Why are you naked, Dude Bro?”

“We're moving him from pull ups to big boy underwear and he didn't want to wear his pull ups last night and wet the bed so I'm trying to give him a quick bath,” Laura explained, taking Joshua from Kirsch.

“You want me to finish that so you can get ready for work?”

Laura stopped and handed him back to Kirsch. “He just needs to be dried and dressed. Have fun.”

“Come on, Dude Bro.”

Kirsch went to Josh's room, seeing Carmilla scrubbing his mattress.

“Morning,” Kirsch greeted.

“Oh man, this one is wild this morning. Don't let him get on the bed, while it dries. His sheets and comforter are in the washing machine. If you could help him get ready, while I check on Kat and Tommy, I would greatly appreciate it!”

“No problem, Carm-Sexy.”

“Dude! Don't say that in front of my three year old,” she laughed, punching his arm while passing them. Kirsch laughed.

“Come on, let’s get dressed so we can have breakfast.”

Carmilla knocked on Katherine's door. “You doing okay, Kid?”

Katherine turned around and her thick black hair was all over the place. Carmilla grabbed her brush and lightly started to work through the knots. She heard Josh scream again and tried her hardest to ignore it. 

“Ow, Mama!” Katherine cried.

“I'm sorry, Pumpkin, but there are a lot knots this morning.”

She brushed through the rest of them to Katherine’s relief. Katherine looked in her mirror and gasped. “Mama, my bangs!”

“What, Baby?”

“This part is flipped up!”

“It's okay. We'll straighten it. Let me check on Tommy and then we'll straighten it.”

Carmilla left her and saw Laura through their doorway. “Turn the straightener on. Hair emergency!”

Laura nodded. Carmilla knocked on Tommy's door frame.

“How we comin’, Kid?”

“I'm ready!”

“Look at you! You're so handsome.”

“I don't want to be handsome.”

“Then what do you want to be?”

“Beautiful.”

“Then you are the most beautiful boy in all the land, Sir Thomas.”

“You mean that? I'm beautiful?”

“Gorgeous!”

Tommy smiled and ran forward to hug Carmilla. She picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. Laura came out of the closet in bra and gasped.

“Carm!”

“What? Kat come on, so I can fix your hair,” Carmilla yelled.

“I'm not wearing a shirt!” Laura proclaimed.

“You're still covered, Cupcake. It's fine!”

Tommy was staring at the floor. Katherine came in. “Mommy, will you fix my hair?”

“Sure, Sweetheart.”

“And what about me?”

“I like it when mommy does it.”

“I'll remember that, Kitty Kat. Come on, Tommy. Let's go meet Kirsch.”

Tommy grabbed Carmilla's hand and they walked out of the room. Kirsch was in the kitchen, making pancakes.

“Kirsch, I would like you to meet Tommy.”

Tommy looked up at the tall guy with muscles and hid behind Carmilla's legs. Kirsch knelt down and held out his hand.

“Hey, Little Bro. I'm Kirsch.”

“Hi.”

“You can call me Big Bro, if it's easier and I'm gonna call you Little Bro. Cool?”

Tommy nodded his head.

“Would you like pancakes, Little Bro?”

Tommy grinned and nodded his head. Carmilla lifted him up and put him on a barstool.

“So, Tommy. Kirsch and I are going to take you to school, but only Kirsch is going to pick you up afterwards so look out for him. I'll show you where Kat waits for him after school, okay?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla ruffled his hair and kissed his head. “Good. Eat your pancakes. I'm going to get ready for work.”

Katherine came out with a smile on her face. “Hi, Mama.”

“Don't ‘hi, Mama’ me, you Little Monster,” Carmilla replied, jokingly. She pinched her nose. “I got your nose!”

“Mama, give it back! I can't breathe without my nose.”

“Not until you say you’re sorry.”

“I'm sorry. I just like the way mommy does it.”

Carmilla sighed. “Fine.” She smiled and handed Katherine her nose. “Go eat.”

Carmilla walked into her room, slipping the t-shirt off over her head. 

“Carm, I wish you'd be more discreet about changing.”

“Why? Our kids have seen it all before and Kirsch has walked in on enough to know.”

“Yes because they've been apart of our lives for a long time. I mean for Tommy’s sake. We don't know what he has seen or been exposed to.”

“They're just boobs, Laura.”

“Yes, but I'm not comfortable with him seeing me in my bra especially if no one has ever explained anything to him. And I certainly don't want him to run in here right now and see you topless. Okay?”

Carmilla walked over to Laura. She rubbed her upper arms a couple times and smiled. “Okay, Laura. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, but put on a shirt before I put you in the same position from last night.”

Carmilla hummed. “Don't tease me, Cupcake.”

They shared a few kisses before Laura broke the kiss to finish getting ready. Carmilla slipped into a nice pair of black jeans and a gray buttoned down. They left their bedroom together and walked to the kitchen. 

“Pancakes, ladies?” Kirsch asked.

“Thanks, Kirsch . Sorry for all the craziness this morning.”

“Eh, it's whatever. At least I'm fully awake now.”

Laura sat next to Tommy and helped him cut his pancakes into small pieces. “You ready for your big day, Kiddo?” She asked.

He leaned forward to her ear. “I'm nervous.”

“It's okay to be nervous. Carmilla and I are one call away and the kids are going to love you.”

“Is my shirt okay?”

Laura knew he had picked it out of the “girls” section, but smiled. “I love that shirt! You look fierce.”

“Is fierce a good thing?”

“For sure, Little Bro,” Kirsch answered. “And I love the flowers! It’s killer!”

Tommy smiled. “Thanks, Big Bro.”

“Kirsch, you’ve been around the kid for like ten minutes and you’ve already got him calling you ‘Big Bro’?” 

“Don’t be jealous, Carmilla. He’s a cool kid.”

“Alright, everyone, let’s finish up our pancakes. We need to get to school,” Carmilla announced.

“Oh shit,” Laura said, looking at her watch. “I’m late!” 

“Mommy!” Katherine said, stunned.

“Geez, Laura.”

“I meant shoot! Mommy meant shoot!”

“Too late. Mommy has to go to timeout for saying a bad word,” Joshua said, taking the last bite of his pancake.

“I’m late, Kiddos. I’ll take my time out when I get home. And Tommy we do not say that word, you hear me?”

“We don’t say bad words. I know that rule.”

“That’s right, Kid.”

Laura went around and kissed each kids head. Carmilla got off the stool and walked her towards the door. She held out Laura's coat and helped her slip it on.

“Don’t let them be late, Carm.”

“I won’t, Cupcake.”

“And don’t forget to show Tommy where to meet Kirsch.”

“I know, Baby.”

“And go in with him. I told Principal Henricks you would be with him.”

“I will.”

“And you can stay for a while if need be, right?”

“Yes, Laura. Relax. I think you’re more nervous than he is.”

“I’m worried about his t-shirt.”

“Why? Because it has flowers on it?”

“Yeah.”

“I think he’s a pretty tough kid, Laura. Also he’ll have a sweatshirt and the school is pretty liberal and everyone knows we’re lesbians. Half the kids there have gay parents.”

“I know, but kids can be cruel.”

“And we’ll deal with that if we have to.”

“Yeah.” Laura paused.

“Cupcake, you’re late.”

“Right. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared a brief kiss.

“Have a good day and I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sounds perfect, Cupcake.”

They kissed again before Carmilla closed the door. She walked back into the kitchen.

“Alright, Kids. Hand Kirsch your plates and meet me at the door for coats, gloves, hats and shoes.”

The three kids jumped off the stools and did as told. Carmilla grabbed her briefcase and slipped on her coat before they all traveled downstairs. Joshua’s preschool was always the first stop. Carmilla gave him a hug and a kiss before Kirsch took him in. It was easier when Kirsch took him in. Once he returned, they walked two blocks down to Katherine’s School. Katherine kissed Carmilla and Kirsch before heading inside. Carmilla showed Tommy where he should go after school to meet Kirsch.

“Alright, Little Bro, I’ll see you after school.”

“Okay, Big Bro.”

“Have a good first day!” He held out his fist for Tommy to tap and he did, making an explosion noise. Tommy laughed. “I’ll see you when you get home, Carm-Sexy.”

“There are children here.”

“It’s cool.”

“What’s your schedule like today?”

“I’ve got a couple of clients from eleven to two, but I’ll be here to pick them up on time.” Kirsch was now a personal trainer, picking up shifts and clients everywhere, but he always kept his evenings clear just incase Carmilla needed him. He still wasn’t one hundred percent back on his feet, but he was a lot happier now and he loved taking care of the Karnstein children.

“Okay.”

“And if you need me for anything, call me.”

“Thanks, Beefcake. See you tonight.” 

Tommy waved goodbye as Kirsch went down the stairs. “I like him,” Tommy said.

“Me too. He’s my best friend.” They paused for a moment. “Alright, Kid. You ready for your first day?”

“Let’s do it!” 

“Alright!”

Carmilla led Tommy into the school and into the front office.

“Hello, Carmilla.” A small, round woman with gray hair greeted them. She wasn’t much taller than Carmilla and she had the kindest eyes.

“Hi, Linda. Principal Henricks has an appointment with Tommy this morning.”

“Tommy Hunter, correct?”

“That’s this one,” Carmilla said, holding up his arm.

“Do you have a few minutes to wait?” Linda asked.

“Certainly.”

Carmilla walked over to some chairs in the waiting area. She picked Tommy up and sat him on her lap.

“Why am I not going to class?” He asked.

“Well, they want you to take a couple tests to make sure they put you in the right grade.”

“Is it scary?”

“I don’t think so, Kid. Do you want me to stay until you’re done?”

“I know you have to go to work,” Tommy said, putting his head down.

“I do, but you are my top priority right now. If you want me to stay, I’ll stay, Sweetheart. Do you want me to stay?”

“Kinda.” 

Carmilla smiled. “Then I’ll stay until you’re finished with your tests.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Carmilla’s neck. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Kid.”

“Carmilla?” Linda called. “Principal Henricks is ready for you two.”

“Great. Come on, Kid.”

They walked into the office and saw a tall slender man with dark black hair, standing behind his desk. He had a kind smile and welcomed Tommy.

“Thanks for this, Principal Henricks. We really wanted to get this little guy into school.”

“Not a problem. Welcome aboard, Tommy.”

“Thank you,” Tommy answered.

“So, we heard that you might not have been in school for a while, is that true?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t allowed to go outside,” Tommy explained.

Principal Henricks looked towards Carmilla who just nodded her head. 

“Right. Well, we just need you to take a couple of tests so we can see where you are. We want to make sure we put you in the right class. Does that sound okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

The door opened and a young girl with blonde hair walked in. “Carmilla, this is Ms. Penny. She will be the one administering the test.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well, Ms. Karnstein.”

“Mrs. Karnstein,” Carmilla corrected.

“Oh. My apologies.”

“That’s quite alright. Well, this is Tommy.”

“Hi, Tommy. Would you like to come with me?”

Tommy looked towards Carmilla, who smiled. “It’s okay, Buddy. She’s going to give your tests.”

“Will you still be here when I finish?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tommy leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking Ms. Penny’s hand and following her.

“I must say Laura was very vague of his story, but we are happy to help,” Principal Henricks explained.

“He’s staying with us for right now and we might foster him, but I want you to be aware of a few things. He might have finished kindergarten, but he doesn’t remember and I don’t think we’ll ever know. He came from an abusive home and his parents were drug addicts. I want his teacher to keep an eye out for him. He’s very shy and it doesn’t take much to make him feel bad because I assume his parents made him feel that way all the time. I’ve noticed he has a little temper and I want his teacher to be on alert for that too. And if anything happens, you call me. We’re teaching him discipline and rights from wrongs, but we’ve only had him for a couple days.”

“He’ll be in good hands here, Carmilla.”

“I know. I just worry for him more than my own children.”

“Is he in therapy?”

“Not yet. I wanted to give him a week to adjust before I take him to his first session. I already have a therapist lined up for him. I just want him to be a little more settled before is all.”

“Sounds good.”

“How long will this test last?”

“Probably about an hour.”

“Alright. I’m going to head outside and make a few calls. I’ll be back in like forty-five minutes?”

“Sounds good, Carmilla.”

An hour and a half passed before a smiling Tommy came waltzing into the waiting area.

“How’d you do, Kid?”

“You’re still here?”

“I said, I would be. I wasn’t gonna let you down.”

“Thanks for waiting.”

“How was the test?”

“Some of it was hard. I think that’s why it took so long. They’re looking at it now though.”

“That's good.”

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“You’re not going to get fired for being late to work, are you?”

Carmilla laughed. “No, Sir. I own the shelter.”

“You do?”

“How did you not know that?” Tommy shrugged. “Well, it’s mine, Kiddo.”

“It’s nice.”

Carmilla smiled. “Thank you.”

“Carmilla? Principal Henricks will see you two now.”

“Thanks, Linda.”

Principal Henricks greeted them with another smile. “Well, Tommy, I must say you did a really good job especially on your math questions. Ms. Penny noticed you had a little trouble reading, but that is perfectly okay, but we think you’ll be better off going into first grade instead of second. Is that okay with you, Mrs. Karnstein?”

“If you think that is what’s best then that’s what I want to do. Is that okay with you, Bud?”

“Shouldn’t I be in first grade since I’ve only had kindergarten before?”

“You’re right, Kid. Looks like it’s fine, Principal Henricks.”

“Wonderful. We’re going to put you in Mrs. Moore’s class.”

“Oh, Tommy, you’re going to like her. That was Kat’s teacher last year.”

“Ms. Penny will take you to class.”

“Can Carm come too?” Tommy asked, looking towards Principal Henrick’s. He looked towards Carmilla who shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.”

“I’ll walk with you to make sure you settle in okay.” Carmilla shook Principal Henrick’s hand. “Thank you so much for this.”

“It is not a problem and we’ll keep an eye out for him.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, Tommy. Here we go.”

Ms. Penny led the way to Mrs. Moore’s classroom. She knocked on the door and walked through. Tommy held onto Carmilla’s hand.

“Hello, Mrs. Karnstein.”

“Hi, Mrs. Moore. This is Tommy.”

“Everyone, we have a new student joining us. His name is Tommy. Can we all say ‘hello’?”

“Hi,” The class said. 

“Tommy, you can put your bookbag right over here. This is your cubby and then you can take that seat right next to Jessica there. Does that sound okay?” Mrs. Moore explained, pointing to the desk.

Tommy nodded his head and did as instructed. Carmilla asked for a quick word as they walked out into the hallway. She explained the same thing to Mrs. Moore that she had to Principal Henricks. Mrs. Moore was happy to keep her eye on him and make sure he was taken care of. Carmilla walked back in as the children continued to draw. Tommy hugged her tightly.

“First day jitters?”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared, Kid. You’re Tommy Hunter!”

“Can I be Tommy Karnstein?”

“Will that make you feel less nervous?”

“Yes.”

“Then, don’t be nervous, my little guy. You’re Tommy Karnstein!”

Tommy smiled at her and she smiled back. She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. “Remember to meet Kirsch by the small statue. Mrs. Moore knows where it is if you get lost and I will see you tonight for dinner. Be strong, my little man.”

“Thanks, Carm. I love you.”

Carmilla looked at the little boy, stunned by the words he had just said. He looked at her with a look of hope and she couldn’t help, but smirk. “I love you too, Kid. Now have a good first day.”

One more hug was shared and then Carmilla left, waving to him. She immediately called Laura as soon as she was outside, but got her voicemail. She eagerly told Laura to call her as soon as possible as she headed to work.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla was in a meeting when her phone started ringing. She quickly silenced it and apologized to her staff. They were in the process of planning a huge fundraiser for their older students who were preparing for college. Carmilla had been watching over these three teenagers since the day they entered her shelter. Each one came from an abusive environment. Carmilla had tried to reach out to each family, but she had no luck. They were great kids and Carmilla was happy to take them in and give them a home.

They were hard working and were all attending Ivy League schools. They had a few scholarships between them, but no full scholarships. Carmilla wasn't going to let the world knock them down more than it already had. They were here longest residents and she always called them her kids. They were safe in the shelter and had their own rooms, each attending therapy weekly. 

Carmilla's phone buzzed again.

“I'm sorry, everyone, but it's my wife.”

She excused herself to the hallway. “Cupcake, I'm in the middle of a meeting.”

_You told me to call as soon as I could. Is everything okay? Is Tommy okay?_

“Yeah, everything is fine. I just, I think we need to talk about Tommy sooner rather than later.”

_Why? What changed?_

“He, uh, he told me he loved me.”

_What? You lucky jerk._

“What?” Carmilla laughed.

_He told you first which means you're more bonded with him._

“Laura, he's getting attached.”

_I think it's good._

“You do?”

_Carm, we have to talk to Kat and Josh, but I want to foster him. He needs a loving family. You said so yourself._

“The question is, can we afford it?”

_We’ll need to talk about that, but he doesn't seem to mind second hand clothing and we can make it work. I'm up for a raise after this semester and not to toot my own horn, but we know I'm going to get it._

Carmilla smiled. “I know you will, Baby.”

_And we own our apartment so it's not like we have to worry about a rent increase and-_

“You really want to foster him, don't you?”

_Yes, Carm. I want to foster him._

“Can you get home before Kirsch leaves? That way we can talk to Josh and Kat.”

_I'll be home at five, Sweetness._

“I'll see you then.”

_Good. I love you._

“I love you too. Bye, Cupcake.”

Carmilla hung up the phone and sighed. She walked back into her meeting space with a smile on her face.

“Everything okay?” Sarah asked.

“I'm sure by now you've all heard that Officer Brooks brought in a seven year old boy named Tommy here a few nights ago. Well, as we all know, he was too young to stay here by himself so I took him home with me. Laura and I have discussed it and it looks like, for the time being, we agreed to become foster parents.”

They all congratulated Carmilla, patting her on the back and shaking her hand.

“Alright, alright, guys. We still have a fundraiser to raise for the teens so let's get brainstorming.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla walked home to a very quiet house. She was surprised to say the least. Kirsch was cooking some dinner when Carmilla turned the corner.

“Did it happen? Did they finally get crazy enough that you killed them?”

“Dude, I love my Bros,” he said, seriously.

“I know, Beefcake. What's for dinner?”

“We'll be starting with a nice caesar salad, followed by some vegetable lasagna and then to finish, I stopped by Perry’s bakery and got brownies. She also told me that if she doesn't see her niece and nephew soon, she'll come over her unannounced.”

“She'd do that anyway.”

“True, Dude.”

“So, where are my kids?”

“Josh is napping. His teacher said his stomach was bothering him today. He didn't have a fever last time I checked, but he definitely didn't feel good when I picked him up. I had to carry him home because he seemed exhausted.”

“My poor little guy. I'll check on him.”

“And Tommy and Katherine are playing.”

“Alright. Thanks for cooking dinner, Kirsch.”

“You know I'd do anything for you guys, Carmilla. Well that and it's part of my job description.”

“That too, but still thank you,” Carmilla knocked on the counter before heading to Josh's room. He was sound asleep. Carmilla checked his head and noticed he felt a little warm. She let him sleep before checking on the other two. Katherine was sitting on her bed with a book.

“Hey, Kitty Kat, how was school?”

“Good.”

“I'm glad to hear. Any homework?”

“I had a worksheet, but I already did it and Kirsch helped me.”

“Can I check it?”

Katherine hopped off her bed and went to her bookbag. She pulled out her folder and handed Carmilla the sheet. It was a math sheet. Carmilla sat down on Katherine’s bed as she looked over it. It was easy math and she finished reviewing quickly. 

“Good job, Kid. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Carmilla kissed her head before heading to Tommy. He sat on the floor facing the wall. 

“Hey, Buddy. How was your first day?”

Tommy looked up at Carmilla and she could tell he was crying, clearly frustrated.

“Hey, what's going on?”

She looked down at the work sheet and noticed it had been erased multiple times. 

“I don't get this.”

“Okay. Let's look at it.”

Carmilla sat down behind Tommy and pulled him to her. She read the instructions to herself and smiled.

“Okay, Tommy. Do you know what this says?” She asked, pointing to the instructions.

He shook his head no.

“Okay. All you have to do is put these words here, in alphabetical order. So what's the first letter in the alphabet?”

“A.”

“That's right. Do any of these words start with the letter ‘A’?”

Tommy looked through the list of words and shook his head no. They went through the alphabet letter by letter. The further they got down the list, the more Tommy started to understand. Tommy filled in the last one and smiled.

“I did it!”

“I knew you could, Kid!”

“Thanks for helping me.”

“That's what I'm here for. Now, sometimes Laura and I get stuck working late so you can always ask Kirsch for help. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Did you have a good first day?”

“It was okay. I got to color.”

“That’s great, Sweetheart. Did you make any friends?”

“The girl sitting next to me was nice and she helped me when I didn’t know what to do.”

“That’s good. I’m sure you’ll have tons of friends in no time.”

“I hope so.”

“Are you getting hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Laura will be home soon and then we'll eat dinner. Okay, Bud?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla left him to change. She slipped on a band t-shirt and headed back to the kitchen. She could hear Katherine and Tommy giggling from Katherine’s bedroom. She smiled to herself.

“So are you adopting Little Bro or what?” Kirsch asked.

“Laura and I need to talk to Kat and Josh, but we're planning on fostering him.”

“That's awesome! He's a pretty cool kid, but do you think he's-”

“Trans?”

“Yeah.”

“I've been debating that, but I'm not sure. I'm gonna set him up with Charlie for a therapy session next week. I figured she would be the best bet for him.”

“Yeah. She is pretty amazing.”

Carmilla smiled. “Are you guys officially dating or what?”

Carmilla had introduced the two to each other a few months ago at a benefit she had. They seemed to hit if off, but Carmilla couldn't get either one of them to admit it. 

“Not officially, but I like her a lot. She's pretty awesome.”

“Will you tell me when it happens?”

Kirsch smiled with a small blush and nodded his head as he turned his back to her. Carmilla saw Josh's door open. He stood there holding his stomach.

“You okay, Bud?”

He shook his head no and gagged. Carmilla quickly jumped off the stool and guided Josh towards the bathroom. They barely made it in time as Josh got sick, getting some on the front of his shirt.

“Oh, Buddy,” Carmilla stated, rubbing his back.

He leaned back against her and Carmilla noticed how warm he was.

“Hands up,” she said. He did as instructed and she lifted his shirt off. She got up and grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet. She let some cool water run on it. She placed it on his neck, trying to cool him down. 

“Are you done or do you think there's more?”

Josh shrugged his shoulders and turned towards Carmilla. 

“My throat hurts,” he cried.

“I know, Baby. That's from getting sick. You want some water?”

Josh shook his head no. He clung to Carmilla. 

“Okay, Josh. Let's go lay down again.” Carmilla picked him up and carried him back to his room.

“What's wrong, Mama?” Katherine asked.

“Josh isn't feeling well. He's okay, though. Probably just got something at preschool. Will you go play with Tommy?”

Katherine nodded. Joshua waved to her as Carmilla passed. Carmilla closed the door and laid him back on his bed. She handed him Effie and he lightly hugged it. She walked to his drawers and pulled out a clean pajama shirt and helped him get it on.

“I'm going to get the bucket, just in case, but I want you stay in here. I'll get the portable DVD player so you can watch a movie, okay?”

Josh nodded and closed his eyes. Carmilla sighed. She walked back to the kitchen, the items already there for her.

“Thanks, Kirsch.”

“Is he okay?”

“He's definitely sick. I'll take him to the doctor’s tomorrow morning. Would you mind calling and setting up an appointment for me?”

“Not a problem. I'll do that now and then disinfect the bathroom.”

“Thanks, Dude.”

Kirsch smiled. “It's my job, Bro.”

Carmilla grabbed the items and brought them back to Josh. He kicked his blankets to the end of his bed and rustled around. He started crying.

“It's hot, Mama.”

“I know, Sweetheart, but we have to keep our covers up. I'll get you a washcloth. What do you want to watch?”

“Can I just lay with you in your bed? Please, Mama.” 

Carmilla sighed, but picked him up. She carried him to her bedroom, the bucket hanging off her arm. Josh continued to cry. She rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. She knew he was just hot and hated being sick. She laid him down on the bed and put the bucket next to him. She got another washcloth for his head. She turned on the television and put on cartoons for him. She let him snuggle up to her and he was asleep within minutes. She wrangled away from him to let him be. 

“He's got an appointment for eight tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, Bro.” Carmilla rubbed her face. She hated when her kids were sick. Laura walked into the apartment a few minutes later.

“It's awfully quiet in here,” she said, coming around the corner. She walked over to Carmilla and gave her a kiss. She knew the look in Carmilla's eyes.

“Who's sick?” She asked.

“Josh,” Carmilla answered.

“What's wrong?”

“His teacher said he started out great and then just slowly started to feel worse and worse as the day progressed,” Kirsch said.

“And he's already thrown up. He has a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at eight. He's asleep in our bed right now and I think we should just let him rest.”

“And how are my other two children?”

“They're playing in Katherine's room.”

“And are you okay?” Laura squeezed Carmilla's shoulder.

“Yeah. I just hate throw up and I hate it more when it comes from our kids because we can't do anything.”

“I know, I'm sure he's okay. Probably just a bug of some kind.”

“Yeah.”

Laura kissed her cheek. “How was today, Kirsch?”

“It was awesome. All my clients worked really hard today.”

“And the children?”

“All good. I helped Katherine with her homework, but she got it and understood it. Tommy didn't want help, saying he could do it on his own so I left it to him.”

“He couldn't though, so I helped him. Did Katherine do her homework out here or in her room?”

“In here.”

“Will you make sure Tommy does his in here tomorrow? I think he was scared to ask for help.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

“And did his teacher say anything? Who does he have?” Laura asked.

“Mrs. Moore.”

“Oh that's so great! He’ll love her.”

“She said he was a little quiet, but that's it. He did his work the best he could and seemed to get along with everyone.”

“Good. Sounds like he had a good first day,” Laura stated.

Kirsch nodded. “Well, the lasagna is almost finished. Needs about five more minutes. I'll see you guys tomorrow?”

“Are you not staying for dinner?” Laura asked.

“No. I've got a place I need to be.”

“Like a date?” Carmilla smirked.

Kirsch rolled his eyes and blushed. “Yeah so I'll catch your bros tomorrow morning. I'll get here early so the other two can get ready while Josh is at the doctor.”

“Thanks, Kirsch. See you tomorrow.” Laura patted his arm before making her way to the bedroom.

“Yeah, enjoy your date,” Carmilla teased. 

“Whatever,” Kirsch smirked as he shut the door.

“Kat! Tommy! Come set the table, please!” Laura yelled from the hallway. Carmilla grabbed the plates and silverware for the kids.

“Did Kirsch leave already?” Katherine asked.

“He did, Sweetheart. He had a date.”

“With Charlie?”

“Oh. Has Kirsch said something to you?”

“Maybe. But I pinky promised I wouldn't say anything.”

Carmilla sighed. “He's never going to tell me, is he?”

“Probably not,” Katherine answered. Carmilla smirked before getting up and following Laura to their bedroom. Carmilla leaned in the doorway as she observed Laura and Joshua. Josh was laying on his back, with his arms above his head. Laura was talking to him with the kindest smile on her face. Josh had a small smile on his face. Laura picked him up and held him to her. His little arms gripped around her neck tightly as he held on. Laura pulled back and wiped the tear streaks from Joshua's cheek.

“Hey, Buddy,” Carmilla said, entering. “Feeling any better?”

Josh shook his head no and tried to get out from under his blankets. When he couldn't free himself, he started to cry again. 

“Shh. Sh,” Laura cooed. “I know you're hot, Baby, but we need you to stay bundled. You have a fever and we want you to break it. The only way to do that is to stay under the covers.”

“I don't wanna,” he cried, kicking his legs. 

“Hey,” Carmilla said, walking up to him. “Sweetheart, you have to stop. We know you don't feel well and we know you're hot, but this is the best thing for you. Okay? It's the only way you're going to get better.”

Joshua's eyes were big and red as he looked at Carmilla. This was his equivalent of puppy dog eyes and it always worked on Carmilla. Laura noticed it was already working.

“Stay strong, Karnstein.”

“Right. Josh, I love you, but you have to stay bundled. Do you feel like you can eat something?”

“No.”

“Do you want to try?”

He ignored Carmilla and looked towards Laura. “Mommy, it’s too hot.” 

“I know, Baby. I know.”

Joshua kept crying and thrashing. Carmilla scooped him up and took him into the bathroom. She started to fill the tub with water. She heard a timer go off and Laura jumped to get it. Carmilla helped Josh get undressed. As soon as he was out of his clothes, he clung to Carmilla and cried. Carmilla filled the tub with bubbles. She excused herself and told Joshua to stay where he was. She went into her room and changed.

“Carm, dinner is ready.”

“Go ahead and start eating,” she said, slipping on a tank top.

“What are you doing?”

Carmilla slipped on a pair of cotton shorts. “I'm gonna take a bath with Josh, so he'll just relax a little bit.”

“You spoil our child.”

“Yeah, I know, but he's sick and uncomfortable. This is the only thing I can think of to help him a little.”

She passed Laura and back into the bathroom. Joshua had a towel wrapped around his little body. Carmilla turned the faucet off and got into the tub. She gestured for Joshua to join her. She helped him climb in and he sighed.

“Alright, Bud, let's try and relax a little, okay? The warm water will help.”

Joshua nodded as he laid on top of Carmilla. She hummed to try and keep him calm. She could tell the longer they laid there, the more relaxed he got, slowly drifting to sleep. She held him close to her and breathed deeply. Carmilla made sure to clean him the best she could so he could have somewhat of a bath and was free of germs.

Laura came in a little later to help Carmilla out. She slowly picked Joshua up and out of the tub. Carmilla took a shower as the tub drained. Laura managed to dry him off and get him into a warm pair of pajamas. Carmilla finished her shower and helped Laura get him back under the covers and bundled. Carmilla changed while Laura took care of her wet clothes. 

Once everything was settled, Laura and Carmilla made their way back to the kitchen to eat dinner. Katherine was on the couch with a book that was way below her reading level, but Carmilla soon noticed she was helping Tommy read the book himself. 

“I don't think Katherine will mind. I'm more worried about Josh,” Laura noted.

“In regards to fostering?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Me too. When Tommy first came, Josh was worried we weren't going to want him as our son anymore.”

“That's heartbreaking.”

“You're telling me, Cupcake. However, Josh has a pretty big heart for a three year old and I think he understands Tommy didn't come from a good home. Once he's all better, I say we take them out to lunch one day while Tommy is at school. That way he won't know and it'll be easier to talk to our two.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

They shared a brief kiss before eating dinner together, listening to Katherine teach Tommy how to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... this chapter is a LONG chapter. I was going to break it up, but decided against that. I hope you enjoy it!

The following Friday, Carmilla walked up to PS 158 and went straight into the office once she passed through security. It always made her feel a little safer knowing that Katherine’s elementary school had security to enter the building. 

“Hello, Carmilla,” Linda greeted.

“Hey, Linda. I am here to take Katherine home for the day.”

“Did you schedule it?”

“No. Laura and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh, well that sounds perfect. Do you want to go get her or should I call for her?”

“If you don't mind, I can go get her.”

“Wonderful. I'll call Mrs. Heath so she's aware.”

“Thanks. Do I need to sign anything?”

“No. I'll mark it. Let me just print you out a guest pass. Will you also be taking Tommy?” Linda asked, handing over the pass. Carmilla took the sticker, peeled the sheet and placed it on her shirt.

“No. I will pick him up later and if you see him, please don't mention that I let Katherine go early. We're taking her out so we can talk to her about fostering Tommy.”

“I won't say a word, but I think what you and Mrs. Karnstein are doing is just wonderful.”

Carmilla smiled. “We're just giving him a loving home, but thank you. And thanks for your help with all this.”

“Not a problem. Happy to help.”

Carmilla nodded and headed out. The halls were quiet as she walked down them. The door to Katherine's classroom was open and she could hear Mrs. Heath explaining a worksheet. She leaned against the door frame and smiled.

Mrs. Heath made eye contact and smiled at her. She was a short, older woman with short blonde hair, that was slowly turning gray with kind eyes and smile.

“Katherine,” she stated. Katherine looked up at her, thinking she was in trouble for already starting her worksheet, when she noticed the familiar figure standing in the doorway. She stared at Carmilla for a moment, confused. She then glanced to her teacher who smiled briefly before looking back at Carmilla.

“Are you gonna come say hi or what?” Carmilla asked.

Katherine smiled and ran over to her. Carmilla held out her arms and picked her up. 

“Get your stuff, Sweetheart. We're going to go get lunch with Josh and Mommy.”

“Am I coming back?”

“Nope. You're done for the day, but grab your worksheet and we’ll do it at home.” Carmilla kissed the side of her head and put her back down on the floor. Mrs. Heath walked over to her.

“This is the last worksheet we'll be doing today. It's just our new words for next week,” Mrs. Heath explained, handing over a worksheet. 

“Thank you. Will she miss much?”

“No. The worksheet she is packing up and this one we're the last two things for the day. She will miss art class though, but they usually just color or draw on Fridays.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Katherine came up to her. “Ready to go, Pumpkin?”

Katherine smiled and nodded. 

“Can you say ‘bye’ to Mrs. Heath?”

Katherine walked forward and gave her a side hug. “Bye, Mrs. Heath.”

She smiled at her. “Bye, Katherine. Have a good weekend.”

“You too,” she replied. 

“Thanks again,” Carmilla said before taking Katherine's bookbag and picking her up. Once outside, Katherine asked for a piggyback ride. Carmilla knelt down and picked her up.

“So why am I leaving school early and what about Tommy?”

“Well Mommy and I want to talk to just you and Josh about something.”

“Is it scary?”

“No, Princess, it isn't scary.”

“Where are we getting food?”

“Burger Shack.”

“But that's my favorite.”

“I know, Sweetheart. That's the whole point.”

“But I want Tommy to go to my favorite place. He probably hasn't been there before.”

“Yeah? Well we're gonna meet up with Mommy at Josh’s preschool so we'll choose a new place there.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

They waited outside of the preschool for Josh and Laura. Carmilla leaned against the fence in an all black attire. She had on black skinny jeans with her thick black parka and boots. Katherine leaned against her legs, also in all black. Both girls wearing matching black beanies on their heads. There was no denying Katherine was Carmilla's mini-me.

A few moments later, Carmilla could hear Josh’s giggles. He was a feeling a lot better as the days passed. The doctor had informed them that he probably caught a little twenty-four hour stomach flu or that he just ate something bad. He was good as new now and had enough energy that wore his mother’s ragged. Laura was holding onto him tight so he wouldn't jump and run towards Carmilla. 

“Mama!” He shouted.

“There's my Little Boy,” Carmilla smiled.

“I'm a Big Boy,” Josh corrected, pulling away from Laura so Carmilla could pick him up. Carmilla grabbed him and kissed the side of his head.

Katherine walked forward and hugged Laura. “Hey, Kitty Kat. How was school?”

“Good. I passed my spelling test!”

“You did? Good job!” Katherine took Laura's hand. She was beaming.

Laura leaned forward and kissed Carmilla. “Hey, Cupcake. How was your morning?”

“Class was good. At least half of them actually read the reading which was helpful.”

“That's good.” 

“Oh and Tessa says ‘hello’.” Laura smirked and Carmilla groaned. Tessa was one of the women who worked in Joshua’s school. She definitely had a crush on Carmilla and Carmilla avoided going in at all costs. Laura laughed and kissed Carmilla's cheek. 

“Anyway,” Carmilla said, to change the subject, “Kat rather experience Burger Shack with Tommy so where should we go for lunch?”

“I want a PB&J!” Josh exclaimed.

“You do?” Carmilla asked.

He nodded his head before hugging Carmilla. 

“Well, what if we went home and then went to Burger Shack for dinner?” Laura suggested. “How does that sound, Kat?”

“That sounds good to me.”

They took the ten minute walk home. Carmilla was carrying Josh while Laura and Katherine talked behind them. They walked up the stairs to their apartment. The kids waited patiently for their coats and backpacks to be hung before they ran to the kitchen. Carmilla helped Joshua onto his stool before helping Laura.

“Can you cut up some apples?” Laura asked.

“Sure, Cupcake.”

Laura pulled out some bread with a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly. She also grabbed a couple bananas to slice and put on top of their peanut butter. Carmilla cut an apple in half and sliced it, giving her children each half. They both thanked her before munching on them. Laura and Carmilla were just grateful their kids weren’t picky eaters when it came to their fruits and vegetables.

Carmilla searched in the fridge and grabbed ingredients to make a salad. 

“Laura, do you want a salad?” 

“Yes, please.”

Laura finished up the sandwiches for her children, while Carmilla finished mixing a salad with lettuce, shredded carrots, cherry tomatoes, cheese, onions and corn. They all gathered around the counter to eat. 

“So, do you guys want to know why we took you out of school?” Laura asked.

They both nodded eating their sandwiches and chips.

“What if we waited until we're finished with lunch? Then we can all get comfy on the couch.”

Laura smiled. “Okay, Carm.”

Once lunch was consumed and the dishes were washed, they gathered in the living room. Family discussions always seemed to happen on the couch as they all sat down on it.

“How do you guys like Tommy?” Carmilla asked, picking up Katherine and putting her on her lap.

“He's nice,” Josh smiled.

“Yeah. I like him,” Katherine agreed.

“Well as you two know, Tommy doesn't have a family at the moment, which is why he's staying with us, right?”

They nodded.

“So how would you guys feel about Tommy staying with us for a while?” Laura asked.

“Like forever?” Josh questioned.

“It's a possibility. Your Mama and I have been talking about this all week and we we're thinking about fostering him.”

“What does that mean?” Katherine asked.

“It means that we will be his guardian, but he won't legally be ours.”

“But he'll be living with us?”

“Yes, Kat. We will watch over him, make sure he's fed, give him a good home and he'll basically be another brother,” Carmilla explained.

“How do you guys feel about that?” Laura asked.

Both children shrugged.

“Okay. You two know how I take care of teens at the shelter right?”

“Yeah.”

“That's basically what we'll be doing here.”

“Why does it have to be our house?”

“Yeah! Doesn't he have a mommy of his own?”

Carmilla looked to Laura, who nodded. “Tommy's parents are gone. He doesn't even have a grandmother or a grandpa. No uncle or aunt or even a Laf.”

“Who does he have?” 

“He only has us. That's it.”

“Not even a Laf?” Josh asked. “Mommy, that's sad.”

“It is sad, Sweetheart.”

“Will we call him brother?”

“If you guys want to or just keep calling him Tommy. But we won't do this if you guys don't want us to, but I want you both to really, really think before you answer. He has no family, no friends. He barely even had a house before coming to us,” Laura answered.

“He has us,” Katherine said. 

“Does that mean you're okay with this Katherine?” Laura asked, wanting to be clear. 

“Yeah. I like Tommy. He’s nice and always shares. And I'm teaching him how to read. He barely knew how to do it.”

Carmilla smiled. “And we think that is very sweet of you to teach him, Kitty Kat.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

“Alright, Josh. How do you feel?”

“So it'll be just like now?”

“Yes, but he won't be leaving anytime soon. He will live with us for as long as needed. Are you okay with that?”

“Can he meet Laf?”

Laura laughed. “Well he has to meet, Laf. But he'll also be celebrating Christmas with us and all the holidays. He will become a new member of our family.”

“Has he ever had Christmas?”

“I don't think so, Pop Tart.”

“No christmas?!” Katherine's eyes were wide when she looked up at Carmilla. “No presents?”

“I don't think so.”

“Josh! He's never seen Santa Clause!”

“He's never met Santa? Mommy he has to stay with us!”

Carmilla smiled. “So let's just be one hundred percent clear. You guys are happy with Tommy staying here and being apart of our family?”

They both nodded with smiles. “When should we tell him?”

“Let's tell him tonight at Burger Shack!” Katherine yelled. 

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Carmilla agreed.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla walked back to the school and waited for Tommy. She stood by the statute and smiled when he came running up. She squatted down so she could wrap him into a hug. The bruise around his eye was almost gone with only a small hint of yellow left behind. His burns had completely healed. Laura started to put scar cream on them, hoping he'll forget the memory of those moments for good. Carmilla picked him up and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, Kiddo.”

“Hi, Carm.”

“How was your first week of school?”

“It was good. Where's Kat?”

“She's already home.”

“Why?”

“She wasn't feeling too well and wanted to come home so I came and got her. But she's a lot better now.”

“That's good.”

“Yeah.” She leant down and offered her back to Tommy. “Let's go home, Kid.”

Tommy smiled and climbed on. Carmilla stood up and started walking out the school. Tommy held on tight as Carmilla ran a little bit. He laughed loudly and shouted for her to “giddy up”! Carmilla ran for a little longer before she ran out of breath.

“You're heavy, Kid.”

“Is that bad?”

“No. It means you're beautiful and strong.”

“Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“Isn't it wrong to call boys ‘beautiful’?”

“Why would it be wrong?”

“I don't know. Aren't only girls supposed to be beautiful?”

“No. Anything can be beautiful. For example,” Carmilla pointed to a tree,” Look at that tree over there and how the sun is dancing off the melting snow. I think that's beautiful.”

“I think you're beautiful.”

Carmilla smiled. “Thank you, but Laura is the true beauty of the world.”

“She's beautiful in a different way.”

“Just like you're beautiful in a different way.”

Tommy smiled. “I love you, Carm.” He hid his face in her neck as they walked into the apartment building. Carmilla smiled.

“I love you too, Tommy.”

“I love Laura too.”

“You should tell her that. It would make her very happy to hear you say that.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla opened the apartment door and Tommy got down. He handed Carmilla his coat, hat and backpack.

“Where are you gloves, Tommy?”

“My coat pocket?”

Carmilla checked. “No, Sir.”

“I think I left them at school.”

“Did you leave them at school or did you lose them?”

Tommy put his head down. “I think I lost them.”

“Do you know you lost them or are you just guessing?”

“I lost them.”

“Okay. Just tell me that next time. We don't need to lie.”

“I thought you'd get mad.”

“No. I rather you always tell me the truth instead of trying to lie.”

“Okay. I'm sorry, Carm.”

“That's alright, Kiddo. Just remember honesty is key. I want you to have warm hands.”

“I know. I'm sorry I lied.”

“That's okay, Tommy. Wanna go play?”

“I'm not in trouble?”

“Eh. I'll let this one slide. You thought you were doing what was right. Now go tell Laura you love her.”

Tommy smiled. He ran off to the living room, where Laura was sitting. Katherine and Josh were snug against her sides. They were all napping. Tommy stopped, not wanting to disturb them. Carmilla came up and sat next to Joshua, who quickly shifted to Carmilla's side. Tommy sat across from them on a chair and looked towards the television. 

Laura blinked her eyes a few times before they focused. She looked over to her wife and smiled. She leaned and kissed Carmilla's cheek. Carmilla looked over at her and smiled. Laura then noticed Tommy sitting across from them.

“Hey, Kiddo. Why are you all the way over there?”

“I thought this was family time.”

“So shouldn't you be joining us?”

“I'm not part of the family.”

“Yeah you are, Kid. Come on.” Carmilla gestured for him to join them.

“Come sit on my lap before you're too big to,” Laura said.

Tommy smiled and slid off the chair. Laura helped him up and he rest against her. He laid his head back against her shoulder. Laura kissed his temple.

“How was school, Tommy?”

“It was good. I drew a picture. Mrs. Moore said it was the prettiest drawing she had ever seen. It's in my bookbag.”

“Really? You must be quite the artist. Do you wanna show me?”

“Can we stay here for a little longer and then I'll show you?”

Laura hugged him. “Sounds good to me.”

Carmilla reached her arm out on the back of the couch and played with Laura's hair as they sat and watched some cartoons. They never really watched anything else especially if the children were awake. Tommy soon fell asleep against Laura, breathing deeply.

“When should we tell him?” Laura asked.

“About fostering?”

“Yeah.”

“I say we tell him at dinner like Kat suggested.”

“And when are we going to tell him about his mother?”

“I was thinking Kirsch could come over and distract the kids or take them somewhere while we tell Tommy.”

“Maybe he can take them for ice cream or something.”

“Ice cream? It's like twenty degrees outside.”

“Or hot chocolate,” Laura laughed. 

“I think you just want hot chocolate.”

“I always want hot chocolate.”

Carmilla chuckled. “That's true.”

“So when?”

“Tomorrow?”

Laura nodded. Tommy adjusted onto his knees and hugged Laura. She hugged him back and picked him. She carried him to his bedroom for more sleep. Carmilla helped Katherine lay her head down. She was sound asleep.

Laura came back and kissed Carmilla. It was light and reassuring. “I'm gonna call Kirsch. See if he can watch them.”

“Actually, why don't we call Laf and Perry? Perry doesn't work on the weekends and Kirsch mentioned she wanted to see them.”

“Okay, but then we have to deal with twenty questions from Laf about Tommy.”

“I'll handle them.”

“Okay, Sweetness. I'm going to go call Perry then.”

“I'll be here with the rugrats.”

Laura excused herself when Josh started to stir.

“Hey, Buddy.”

His smile was infectious as he looked towards Carmilla. She swore he looked more like Laura everyday. “Hi, Mama.”

“Did you have a nice nap?”

He nodded his head and climbed on top of Carmilla. She adjusted so they were both more comfortable. Carmilla turned the television off. “How about we read a little bit instead of TV?”

“But Mickey Mouse, Mama!”

“What about Mickey Mouse?”

“He starts now. He was just starting.” Joshua's eyes started to water and Carmilla sighed, turning on the television.

“You're gonna be the death of me, Kid.”

“Kat, wake up! It's Mickey Mouse time!”

“Shh, Sweetheart. Let her sleep.”

Katherine jolted awake and rubbed her eyes. 

“Mama?”

“Hey, Pumpkin.”

Katherine sat up and slid over to be right next to Carmilla. Her eyes were open, but she definitely wasn't awake.

“You with us, Kitty Kat?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. 

Carmilla chuckled to herself. Katherine had the same hard time waking up as Carmilla did. It always took her a little time to adjust. She suddenly gasped, now fully awake.

“You didn't tell Tommy yet, did you?”

“No, Kat. We're gonna tell him at dinner so make sure not to say anything. You too, Josh.”

“Say what?” He asked, looking at the television.

“Exactly.”

Laura came back to the living room. “All set. Perry and Laf will be here tomorrow at noon to take these two for a while.”

“Why?” Katherine asked.

“We need to talk to Tommy about something and we think it'll be easier to do it if he's alone for a little bit.”

“What do you have to tell him?”

“It's private, Kat, so let's focus on tonight instead. Do you guys want to tell him or do you want us to tell him?”

“Together,” Josh said, his little fists in the air.

“We'll figure it out,” Carmilla said, moving his hands away from her face.

“Mama, can we go to the one that doesn't have a long line?”

“That's where I was planning. Let's let Tommy sleep a little longer and then we'll get going. Are you hungry?”

“A little, but I can wait.”

Laura sat down on the couch next to Carmilla. She wrapped her arm around Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla adjusted so she could lean against Laura. Josh was still in her lap as he leaned against her more. She kissed Laura's neck before taking a little nap of her own.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla woke up a little later, completely alone on the couch. She sat up and rested her elbows on her knees as she rubbed her face a couple times. 

“Hey, Sleepyhead,” Laura smiled.

“Hey,” Carmilla replied, groggily.

“Good nap?”

“No. I have a headache.”

“Aw. Poor baby. Want some water?”

“I'm gonna get some aspirin. Where are the kids?” Carmilla asked, rubbing her temples.

“They're playing in Kat’s room.”

“They're awfully quiet.”

“Well, maybe Kat is teaching Tommy how to read more?”

“Will you check on them? It makes me nervous that's their so quiet.”

“Sure.”

Carmilla passed Katherine's door which was wide opened. Her head was throbbing, but she decided to check, just in case.

“Hi, Mama!” Josh greeted, running to her.

“Hey, Kid. What's going on in here? Where's your sister and Tommy?” She asked, a little worried.

Katherine popped up from the other side of her bed. “No, Mama! It's a surprise for you and Mommy!”

“Okay. Okay. I'm sorry,” Carmilla said, walking out of the room. She bumped into Laura in the doorway.

“I told you they were fine,” Laura said, handing her two Advil and some water.

Carmilla smirked. “Yeah, yeah, Cupcake.” She turned her attention back to Josh. “Go help them finish up and then we'll get dinner. Okay?”

“Okay, Mama!”

Carmilla chuckled. Carmilla took the medicine with some water, hoping to feel relief soon. Katherine motioned for her to move with her hands. Carmilla nodded and left.

“Still worried?”

“No, but like you said, we don't know what Tommy has been exposed to.”

“What does that mean, Carm?”

“I don't know. Kids are very impressionable. I'm worried Tommy doesn't know the difference between girls and boys.”

“Which is why next week, he needs to start seeing Charlie. She'll tell us if something is wrong. Right?”

Carmilla exhaled. “Yeah, right.”

“Besides, Katherine wouldn't put herself in a predicament like that.”

“I hope not.”

“I wonder what they're working on.”

Carmilla shrugged as she continued to rub her head, waiting for the Advil to kick in. Laura walked behind her and massaged her shoulders to help her release some tension. Carmilla was motionless as Laura worked on a knot.

“Gosh, Carm. Your body is tight. We should make a spa day.”

“I like the sound of that, Cupcake.”

“Finished,” Josh said, running out of the room. Katherine and Tommy soon followed with smiles on their faces. Laura patted Carmilla's shoulders a couple times. Carmilla grabbed a hand and kissed it before standing up and walking over to her children.

“Well, what's our big surprise?” Carmilla asked as the throbbing pain in her temples slowly started to ease.

Katherine stepped forward with a drawing of the family including Tommy. 

“Kat, this is so good,” Laura said, smiling. “Is this all of us?”

“Yeah. Do you like it?”

“We love it, Kitty Kat. This is great!” Carmilla exclaimed.

Josh stepped forward and handed them two pieces of paper. One said ‘Mommy’, which was colored brown with a face and the other said ‘Mama’ with black squiggles on it and a face.

“Oh, Josh, it looks just like us! Thank you, Sweetheart,” Laura said. She hugged both her kids.

“Good job, Bud,” Carmilla said, kissing his head. “You got our hair down perfectly.

Tommy stood there anxiously as he waited. He stepped forward and handed them each a paper as well. One had Carmilla with all three kids and the other had Laura with all three kids. But this drawing wasn't like Katherine's or Joshua's. It was delicate and clear who each person was.

“Wow,” Laura sighed.

“This is beautiful, Tommy,” Carmilla said, clearly amazed.

“Do you like it?” He asked Laura.

“I love it, Tommy. I didn't know you could draw like this. Who taught you how to draw like this?”

Tommy shrugged.

“Well, it's absolutely beautiful, Kid. Truly. I love it.”

Tommy smiled. “Thank you.”

They both stared at the pieces a little longer before Katherine tugged on Carmilla's pants. 

“Are they going on the fridge?” 

“Absolutely. Who wants to go first?”

Josh's hand flew into the air followed by Katherine. Tommy didn't raise his.

“Sorry, Kat. Josh beat you.” Laura took his hand and picked him up. She handed him the pictures and he placed them on the fridge. 

“Alright. Who's next?”

It was Katherine's turn to raise her hand quickly, but Tommy still didn't raise his hand. Carmilla looked at him questioningly, but he didn't seem bothered.

“Okay, Kat. Step on up.”

Katherine did as she was told. Laura groaned as she picked her up and let her put her piece up.

“You're turn, Tommy!” Katherine exclaimed, getting down.

Tommy nodded, but didn't move.

“What's wrong, Bud? You don't want to hang them up?” Laura asked.

“I do, but can I put them up in my room?”

Carmilla smiled. “Of course you can. We just need to go buy some stuff that won't mess up the paint. How about you lay them on your bed and then after dinner we’ll stop by the store.”

“Is that okay?”

“Absolutely.”

Tommy grinned. He took the pieces of paper from their hands and ran to his room. He came back a few minutes later with a sweatshirt on. He had also ran a comb through his hair. They had to keep brushing it back to keep it out of his eyes.

“I'm ready to try Kat’s favorite place,” he announced.

Carmilla looked at Katherine and Joshua. “Are you guys ready?” They shook their heads no. “Well, let's go get ready.” Carmilla walked with Josh to help him. Just like they did with Katherine, they let Josh wear whatever he wanted and Carmilla always enjoyed watching him put together different things.

Laura smiled at Tommy and held out her hand while everyone else got ready. She walked him over to the couch and sat down. Tommy followed.

“You really are a talented artist, Tommy.”

“I'm okay. I like drawing.”

“I can definitely see that. You know, your school offers after school art classes. Would you want to try that sometime?”

“Does it cost money?”

“No, but even if it did, if it was something you wanted to do, we'd let you do it.”

“Can I try it?”

“Absolutely. I'll call the school on Monday and get the information. How does that sound?”

Tommy smiled. “Why are you and Carm so nice to me? Mommy and daddy would never let me take art classes.”

“It's because we love you and we want what's best for you. You have talent and if you want to get even better, you'll need to take classes eventually.”

“What if I end up not liking it?”

“Then we find you something else.”

“You won't be mad?”

“Not at all. Everyone changes their minds about things.”

“And you love me?”

Laura smiled. “I love you very much.”

Tommy smiled shyly. “I love you too, Laura.”

Laura's eyes started to water as Josh and Carmilla came out of his bedroom. 

“Why are you crying, Laura?” Tommy asked, worriedness written on his face. “Carm said it would make you happy. I didn't mean to make you cry.”

Laura smiled. “These are happy tears, Love.”

“Happy tears?”

“Sometimes, especially with me, when I get really happy, I cry with joy.”

“So I did make you cry?”

“Happy cry. Now come here and give me a hug.”

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around Laura's neck. He chuckled against her neck and Laura just smiled.

“What's happening, Mama?” Katherine asked, coming out of her room.

“I think Tommy told your mommy he loved her and Mommy is just really happy about it.”

“Has he told you?”

“He has.”

“Do you love him?”

“I love everyone in this room.” That seemed to settle with her kids as Laura hopped off the couch, still holding Tommy. They got everyone dressed in their winter gear before heading down to the car. Normally they would walk to Burger Shack, but the streets have been icy recently and it was already dark. Carmilla didn't like it if she couldn't see her kids.

It was a short drive to the Burger Shack and she could feel Katherine's excitement all the way from the front seat. She rested her arm against the center console and felt Laura take her hand. She enjoyed the fact that after all these years, her and Laura still liked to touch each other, to be around each other and still managed to have intimate moments. They fought on occasion, but it always ended with both of them apologizing and talking it out. They vowed never to go to bed angry.

Carmilla pulled into a parking garage after searching for a spot on the street. She tsked at the price to park and hoped they could be out of there under two hours. Carmilla and Laura got out of the car first.

“No one moves past the back of the car,” Laura announced, opening the back door. Katherine and Tommy slowly climbed out while Carmilla unbuckled Josh from his car seat. She carried Josh while the other two held onto Laura's hands.

“Okay. This is a busy street guys so I want you to hold tight,” Laura told the two who were her responsibility. Katherine already knew this, but Laura could feel Tommy’s hand tightening. 

They walked inside the small restaurant and waited in the small line. 

“Laura, do you want you usual?”

“Yes, Sweetness.”

“Okay. We’ll go down the line. I'll start with Josh.”

“I'll help Tommy to see what he wants.”

Carmilla nodded and was next in line. They waited patiently for the person in front of them to order. 

“Hi! Welcome to Burger Shack. What can I get you?”

“Hi. Okay. Can I get two number ones. Both with cheese. One with a Coke and the other with a Dr. Pepper. And then this little guy would like,”

“A cheeseburger!” Josh announced excitedly.

The cashier smiled at him. Carmilla laughed. “Okay so this one wants one cheeseburger kids meal with water and could I add some apple slices?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you. Okay.” Carmilla handed Josh off to Laura. Katherine was next to her.

“Okay this one would like the same thing with a Coke. Also apple slices please.”

“Mama, can I get juice instead of Coke?”

“Sure, Sweetheart.”

“I'm sorry. Can I get an apple juice with that instead of Coke?”

“Sure. Bottle or juice box?”

She looked down at Katherine who smiled. “Bottle, please. Okay and we've got one more.” Tommy stepped up. “Laura said a hamburger.”

“Do you want something else?”

Tommy shook his head no.

“Do you want cheese instead of plain?”

He shrugged.

Carmilla turned to the cashier. “I'm so sorry.”

“No worries. Take your time. We've got other cashiers open.”

Carmilla picked Tommy up. She pointed out things on the menu and she finally found something he liked. “Okay. Can we get the chicken nuggets kids meal with honey mustard and a Coke to drink?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you so much.”

Carmilla told Tommy to go to Laura who was already sitting at a table. She watched him get to Laura while paying. She thanked the cashier one more time while taking her receipt.

“What happened with Tommy?” Laura asked, getting up from the table as Carmilla approached, to get straws and napkins.

“I don't think he wanted a burger. I got him chicken nuggets which he seemed better about. I don't know if he's ever had a burger before.”

Laura sighed before leaving the table. 

“Mama, did I get juice?” Josh asked.

“No, Sweetheart. I got you water.”

“But why does Katherine get juice and I don't!”

“Because the sugar will keep you up all night as where Katherine will go straight to sleep.”

“But that's not fair. I want juice!” His eyes started to water and he tried but Carmilla shook her head no. Josh started crying and Carmilla sighed. Laura came back with the straws and napkins, placing them on the table.

“What's wrong?”

“Josh wants juice because Katherine got juice, but I told him no.”

“Joshua,” Laura warned.

He pouted, but stopped crying and sat up. Carmilla wiped his face, but he shook his head and moved further away from her. She shrugged as she heard her number called. Laura looked at her and she knew what that look meant. It meant, no matter what, don't buy him juice which destroyed Carmilla's heart, but she knew she spoiled Josh too much as it was.

Carmilla thanked them for her food and made her way back to the table with the two trays. When she returned to the table, Laura had switched sides to sit next to Josh. He wasn't pouting anymore, but he was trying his hardest to get juice. 

Laura and Carmilla handed each kid their food before getting their meals together. Josh and Katherine asked to eat off the trays once everything was settled.

“Tommy do you want to eat off a tray?” Laura asked.

“I'm okay.”

“Okay.”

Once everything was in order, they all joined hands and said a quick prayer. Josh slowly got into better spirits the more he ate and Katherine was generous enough to let him have some juice from her bottle causing both mothers to give into him and let him have some. Carmilla helped Katherine pour into a now empty water cup.

“How's your burger, Kat?” Laura asked.

“Delicious!”

“And Tommy? Is the chicken good?”

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

“You okay, Bud? You're awfully quiet,” Carmilla commented, taking a bite of her burger.

He nodded his head again. 

“What's going on, Sweetheart? Are you okay? Did the cat get your tongue?”

He shook his head and shrugged. Laura looked towards Carmilla, who could only shrug as well. He continued to eat quietly while Katherine talked about something funny that happened at school earlier in the week. Laura kept her eye on Tommy. Carmilla used a napkin to clean her hands before turning to Tommy.

“Do you feel okay, Buddy? Do you feel sick?” She checked his head for warmth.

He shook his head no again.

“Why aren't you talking, Tommy? Did we do something to hurt your feelings?”

“No,” he whispered.

“Do you want something else to eat?”

“No. This is good.”

“So what is it, Sweetheart? You can tell us anything,” Laura tried. “Did you want a burger instead of chicken?”

“I've never had one of those before.”

“Do you want to try a bite of mine? See if you like it?”

“What would you eat?”

“How about you give Laura one nugget in return for a bite of her burger?” Carmilla suggested.

“Okay.”

Tommy took a nugget and handed it to Laura. She passed her burger to Carmilla, who held it out to Tommy. He took a bite and chewed for a moment before smiling. 

“I wish I would have gotten that,” he commented.

“Do you want the rest of my burger and I'll eat your chicken?”

“That's not fair, Laura. I'll just get it next time.”

“Are you sure? I don't mind.”

“No that's yours,” he said, handing it back to Carmilla, who passed it to Laura. “Okay. Do you want another bite?”

He shook his head no when Katherine yelled for Josh to stop.

“Katherine, inside voice!”

“But Josh keeps chewing with his mouth opened even after I asked him not to. He keeps showing me his food.”

“Joshua Henry, stop it. Final warning. If we have to tell you again, you're getting a timeout when we get home.” Laura was always good at being stern. Josh looked to Carmilla who shook her head no.

“You heard Mommy. One more outburst and it's a time out, Kid. We're in a restaurant and we need to be respectful of the people around us as well as your sister, who asked you to stop. Okay?”

“Okay, Mama. I'm sorry, Kat.”

“It's okay.”

“So Tommy, we do actually have some good news for you,” Laura stated, changing the subject to hopefully keep Josh on his best behavior.

“What?”

“Well, you know how you've been worried that Officer Brooks is going to take you home?”

Tommy gulped. “Yeah.”

Laura smiled. “You don't have to worry anymore.”

“Why?”

“We're going to foster you!” Katherine told him.

“What does that mean?”

“It means Laura and I are going to be taking care of you, watch over you, give you a home. You'll be living with us indefinitely which pretty much means forever, Kid.”

Tommy started to comprehend what he had just heard and his smile kept growing. “So you're going to be my mama and mommy?”

“If you want to call us that, you are most certainly welcome to.”

“And I'm not going to go home? I'm not going to be hurt anymore?”

Laura smiled as her eyes watered. “No, Sweetheart. You are officially, for the time being, one hundred percent our child and as our child that means you're safe from anything bad.”

“How does that sound?” Carmilla questioned. 

Tommy smiled. “I like that very much!” He leaned into Carmilla. She quickly cleaned her fingers and scooted out of the booth. She picked him up and hugged him. He continued to smile as he clutched onto her. Carmilla wiped her eyes before pulling back. Laura got up and did the same. Carmilla slid back in and kissed Katherine's head. She reached across the table and Josh high fived her.

“Welcome to our family officially,” Laura whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Am I your son now?” He asked Laura.

“Tommy, you were my son as soon as you walked into our apartment. I was never going to let to go.”

“I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart.”

Laura put him down. He climbed over Carmilla and sat down, finishing his dinner.

“You're my brother now,” Katherine said after biting into her burger. 

“So you're my sister?”

“That's right.”

Tommy looked towards Josh. “And you're my brother now?”

“I don't know.”

“Yes,” Katherine said. “Josh he's your brother now and we're a big happy family.”

“Okay. Just don't take my cars.”

Carmilla laughed. “I don't think he will, Bud.”

“I won't,” Tommy promised. 

Dinner continued with smiles on everyone's faces while the kids chatted amongst themselves. Carmilla reached across the table and took Laura's hand. Laura smiled at her and Carmilla's heart skipped a beat, just like it always did when Laura would smile at her.

“Mommy, show Tommy your photo.”

“What photo?”

“The one on your phone of you and Mama on your wedding day! It's my favorite picture, Tommy.”

Laura laughed and pulled out her phone. She went to photos and found the original. She showed it to Tommy. It was a picture of the two of them standing at the entrance of the church, smiling at one another.

“You wore a suit?” Tommy asked.

“I sure did, Kiddo. I’m not a fan of dresses.”

“I thought girls were supposed to wear dresses to their weddings?”

“No, Kiddo. Girls can wear whatever they want just like boys can.”

“Does that mean I could wear a dress?”

“If you wanted to,” Laura answered.

“But wouldn't that be silly?”

“Not if you're comfortable and happy. Josh likes to wear dresses in the summer because he gets too hot.”

Tommy seemed astonished by that and smiled. “It's a pretty picture. You both look happy.”

“It was a happy day, even though Carm was a nervous wreck.”

“That's because you were late getting to the church.”

“Mommy and Mama are school sweet tarts,” Josh said.

“What does that mean?”

Carmilla laughed. “You mean ‘high school Sweethearts’, Josh and Tommy, that means we met in high school, fell in love and stayed together.”

“But see, it was silly that Carmilla was nervous on our wedding day. I was running late because we had a minor problem with my dress, but Carm was so sure I wasn't coming.”

“Deep down I knew you were coming, Cupcake. I was just anxious.”

“Do you know why it was silly Tommy?”

He shook his head no. “It's silly because Carm and I had been together for about seven years at that point.”

“That's almost my whole life!”

“I know.”

Carmilla just smiled. “Well she got there and about thirty minutes later we were married.”

“That's a nice story.”

“We'll show you the video sometime. Would you like that?”

“It's my favorite video of all time,” Katherine added.

“Okay.”

Carmilla started picking up food wrappers and placing them on the trays. “Are we ready to go?” She asked, picking up a tray. 

“I think so.”

Laura grabbed Josh's tray and handed it to Carmilla while she helped Josh put on his coat. Katherine and Tommy helped each other when an old lady passed. She smiled at the children before turning her attention to Laura.

“You have an adorable family.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“How old are they?”

“The boys are seven and three and my daughter is also seven.”

“Your daughter?” The old woman asked. Carmilla returned and rested her hand on Laura's shoulder.

“Yes, my daughter.”

The old woman turned towards Carmilla. “Oh I thought she must be yours.”

“She is mine,” Carmilla answered, “as well as the boys.”

The old lady seemed confused, but smiled nonetheless. “Oh, well. You still have a beautiful family. Very well behaved.”

“Thank you,” Carmilla responded. “Ready to go kids?”

Carmilla helped Tommy get his hat on, over his hair. “We need to get you a haircut, Kid.”

“But I like it long. I want hair like Kat’s!”

“Well, we still need to clean it up a little, but if you want long hair, so be it.”

He smiled at her and she patted his back. Katherine scooted over and held her arms up while she stood on the bench. Carmilla bent down and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“I love you so much, Kat.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Carmilla pulled back and kissed her head. She helped her get her beanie on before picking her up. She placed her on the ground and took her hand. Laura was holding Josh and she felt Tommy take her other hand. They made their way out.

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“Does this mean we're family now?”

“Yes, Tommy. We're family now.”

“So I'm a Karnstein?”

Carmilla smiled. “I guess I need to teach you how to spell it.”

Tommy smiled. Laura held the door open for Carmilla and the two children. Carmilla felt Tommy shift closer to her but didn't think anything of it until a large man appeared, clearly staring at them.

“Kat, will you hold your mommy’s hand please?”

Katherine nodded and ran up next to Laura, taking her hand. Laura looked away from Josh and smiled at her daughter.

“You okay, Tommy?” Carmilla asked. He nodded as he gripped her hand harder. Carmilla stopped and kneeled down in front of him. “Do you know that man?”

He was tall and burly, clearly up to no good. He was shifty and kept looking around him. His thick coat looked full and he even made Carmilla nervous.

“He knows mommy and daddy.”

“Did he do something to you?”

Tommy's eyes started to water and she wiped a tear away. “He hit me once.”

“Why, Honey?”

“I got in front of him when he was trying to leave. He used to give mommy her medicine.”

Carmilla nodded. “Okay.” She glanced at the man one more time and he smiled at her. She stood up straight and squared her shoulders. She took Tommy's hand. Carmilla tried to remember as many details about him as possible. 

“Let's go, Buddy.” She picked Tommy up and kissed his cheek as she walked away. Tommy stared at the man the entire way and felt nervous.

“Carm, I'm scared.”

“It's okay, Buddy. What did I promise you from day one.”

“That I'm safe.”

“And you are, Baby. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You just hold on tight to me.”

Tommy did as instructed as Carmilla walked a little quicker to be with her family. Once they got to the end of the street, Carmilla glanced back. She felt relief at not seeing the man. She was worried they had been followed. Laura noticed.

“Why are you so jumpy?”

“I'll explain in the car.”

“We have to stop by the store, Sweetness, so Tommy can put his pictures up.”

“Carm? I want to go home. We can put my pictures up another time. I just want to go.”

“Okay, Buddy. You sure?”

“Yes,” he answered, his eyes still focused on the crowd behind and around Carmilla.

They got back to the car safely, buckling in each child. Carmilla was about to get into the car when Laura stopped her.

“What's going on? What happened?” She asked Carmilla.

“Tommy saw his parents or at least his mother's dealer. I just want to get us home so I can call Brooks and report him before I forget details.”

“Are we safe?”

“I think so. I’m pretty sure he didn't follow us, but I'll take the long way home to be sure.”

“I didn't even consider this being a possibility of keeping Tommy.”

“I didn't either, Cupcake, but let's get home. At least we have two lockEd doors into the building, no fire escape and two locks and a chain on our front door.”

“Yeah.”

Laura didn't looked convinced. “We'll be okay, Laura. You know I'm not going to let anything happen to us.”

“I know, Sweetness.”

“Let's go home.” Carmilla leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Laura snaked her arms around Carmilla's shoulders and they hugged for a moment before pulling away. Carmilla opened Laura's door for her and closed it once Laura was in. She took another scan around the area before getting into her side. 

About twenty minutes later, Carmilla parked in their spot. She checked around again, just to double check before helping Josh out of his car seat. He was surprisingly asleep, which would make it easier to get him into bed. 

Once inside, Carmilla went straight to their bedroom to call Brooks, while Laura put Josh to bed. Katherine and Tommy sat on the couch. Katherine picked up the book they had been working on and handed it to Tommy. He slowly started to read it. Laura noticed they were okay and made her way to her bedroom. Carmilla was just hanging up the phone.

“He said he's heard of the guy with this description and that we should be okay. He said it would be weird for him to go after Tommy, but I'm more worried the Hunters had some debt they didn't pay and he will come for us.”

“Did you express that?”

“I did and he said he would have a car stationed outside overnight just in case. He will also let us know if they find him. Did you lock the doors?”

“I did and I think we should lock the windows too.”

“Yeah, I agree. Where are the kids?”

“Josh is in bed. He woke up just enough for me to get him in his pajamas. Tommy and Kat are reading in the living room.”

“Okay. Are you nervous?”

“A little, but I have faith in Officer Brooks so I'm going to hold onto that so we don't scare the children.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla's phone rang around midnight. Laura's lips pulled back from Carmilla's and picked up her phone. Carmilla continued to kiss and bite Laura's neck. She moaned as she answered the phone. It was Officer Brooks. Laura put the phone on speaker so they could both listen. Brooks quickly explained that they had found the man Carmilla had described. He was being held with a hefty drug charge. He was luckily carrying heavy narcotics when they found him. Officer Brooks informed them that he would probably take a plea and be out on bail soon so they should just avoid the area he was spotted in for a couple weeks. They were going to keep a cop outside their building just in case. They thanked him before hanging up. Carmilla sighed and looked back at Laura.

“We're okay,” Laura whispered before kissing Carmilla's nose, then her cheek and then neck. Carmilla nodded. Laura continued to kiss down Carmilla's body when there was a knock on the door. Both girls stilled.

“Carm? Laura?” It was Tommy.

“Hold on, Bud,” Carmilla responded. She and Laura quickly clothed themselves and cracked their window. Carmilla opened the door to see a red eyed Tommy.

“Hey.” Carmilla sunk to her knees as Tommy started to cry. “Hey, Buddy, what's wrong?” Tommy didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Carmilla's neck. She picked him up and carried him to the bed. He slowly let go of her and curled up next to Laura. He was still crying. Laura laid him on her chest and comforted him as best she could; shushing him and rubbing his back while rocking a little side to side. Carmilla laid down on her side. Laura shifted onto hers, Tommy following, not letting go. His crying slowly subsided as he fell asleep.

“He must of had a bad dream,” Carmilla whispered.

“Yeah. Would you go and get his nightlight?”

“I don't want to go out there!”

“Why?”

“It's dark.”

“It's not the woods, Carm.”

“Might as well should be at midnight.”

“Sweetness.”

Carmilla exhaled. “Fine.”

Carmilla got out of bed and slowly made her way into the hallway. She shut her bedroom door and quickly turned on the hall light. She didn't enter Tommy's bedroom until she flipped the switch so his overhead light was on. Even after all these years, she still got spooked so easily. She quickly grabbed his nightlight, blankie and Spotty. She went back out and took a deep breath. She double checked the locks on the front door and balcony door before returning to her bedroom.

Carmilla could hear Tommy and Laura talking. He was telling her about his dream. It made her smile. There was just something about Laura's tone when she was concerned for a child. Carmilla first heard it when they were at the park one day in college. They had gone for a walk on a nice spring day during finals week. Laura noticed a little girl crying and let go of Carmilla's hand so she could run to her. It was a tone of care, love and gentleness. That little girl had been lost and Laura walked all around the area until she found her father who was crying just as much as the little girl, thinking she was gone. 

Carmilla smiled at how thankful the man had been as she slipped into their bedroom. Tommy looked over his shoulder and Carmilla just smiled at him. She plugged in the nightlight next to the door before handing Tommy his blankie and Spotty. 

“Thanks, Carm.”

“You're welcome, Bud. You okay?”

Tommy nodded his head and laid back against Laura. Carmilla kissed his head before giving Laura a goodnight kiss.

\-------------------------------------------

Lafontaine and Perry showed up about an hour early the next day. Carmilla exhaled at the series of knocks on her door.

“You know, you can buy drums if you need to bang on something that much,” Carmilla said as she swung the door open.

“There's no fun in that. Besides, I would just come up with new beats to annoy you with.”

Carmilla just laughed. “Come on in.” She shook Lafontaine’s hand and hugged Perry. “Sorry it's been so long.”

“No worries. Children are a lot of responsibility,” Perry answered.

“Hey guys,” Laura said, rounding the corner. She hugged both of them. “How are you guys?”

“Hectic, but good.”

“That's good to hear. Thanks so much for doing this on short notice.”

“It's not a problem, L. We're happy to help and take the niece and nephew off your hands for the afternoon. But where did this new kid come from?”

“Laf, I explained that to you yesterday.”

“I know, but I mean, I just feel really bad for this kid. Does he seem troubled or anything?”

“No. He's an absolute sweetheart. I've only had to punish him once and-”

“Whoa, Carmilla Karnstein punished a child?” Lafontaine was joking, but it didn't sit well.

“Laf, don't.”

Carmilla felt guilty and tried to shake it off. Laura reached out and placed a hand on her arm, trying to tell Carmilla she didn't see it that way. There was an awkward moment of silence.

“So, I thought I would just take them to the bakery and let them bake something,” Perry suggested, breaking the tension.

“They will love that, Per.” Carmilla got up and walked closer to the hallway. “Kids! We have a surprise for you!”

Katherine, Josh and Tommy stepped out of Katherine's room. Josh and Katherine both gasped and started running.

“Laf!” Josh shouted. 

“Hey, Squirt!”

“Hi, Aunt Perry!”

“Hello, Sweethearts.”

Lafontaine and Josh have been best buds for as long as they could remember. Lafontaine always gets him to stop crying and Josh seemed to show an interest in science, but Carmilla thinks he just enjoys blowing stuff up. Katherine was equal to both of them, but Perry alway listened to her with an open ear.

Laura looked back to see Tommy lingering around the corner of the wall. She got up and walked over to him, smiling. 

“Come on. These are nice people. They're friends of Carm’s and I.”

“Okay.”

Tommy walked forward next to Laura. “Laf, Perry, this is Tommy. Tommy this is Lafontaine, but you can call them Laf and this is Lola Perry, but you can call her Perry.”

Laura sat down and Tommy climbed to sit on her lap.

“Hi, Tommy,” Perry smiled.

“Can you say hi, Bud?” Carmilla asked.

“Hi.”

“Tommy is a little shy around new people,” Laura explained.

“Well no need to be. I brought you a little treat. A little birdie told me you like chocolate chip cookies. Well I own a bakery and just so happen to make the best cookies in the whole city.” Perry held out the small wrapped cookie. He noticed ‘Tommy’ was written in purple icing. He smiled at her.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Did you bring any extra cookies?” Laura asked.

Lafontaine laughed and Perry smiled, handing over a neatly decorated box. “Try to save some of them.”

“No promises.”

Tommy looked at Lafontaine, who smiled at him. 

“I like your hair,” Tommy commented.

“Yeah? I like yours too.”

That made Tommy's smile grow. “Thank you!” He said excitedly. “Carm said I could grow it out to be as long as Kat’s!”

“Cool, Dude. You totally should!”

“So, Tommy, I have known Lafontaine and Perry since we were about your age,” Laura explained.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We met at church.”

“When did you meet them?” Tommy asked Carmilla.

“High school. I actually grew up here in the city and then after a mishap, my father moved us to where these guys lived.”

“Did you like it there?”

“Once I started dating Laura, I did. You'll be going there in a couple weeks.”

“I will?”

“Well you don't want to spend Christmas here alone, do you?”

“I get Christmas?”

“Absolutely.”

Tommy just smiled and leaned against Laura. 

“Well we should get going! When do you want these two back?”

“Later like 4 or 5 if that's possible.”

“Absolutely. Lafontaine can entertain them.”

“Okay, but no science experiments. My son didn't have eyebrows the last time he came home after hanging out with you,” Carmilla complained.

“They were there!” Lafontaine replied.

“Barely. Why not a museum or something?”

“Because that isn't as much fun.”

“They're right, Mama,” Josh said, pointing to Lafontaine.

“Okay. Okay. Just keep the hair on their bodies, please.”

“To quote your wife,’no promises’.”

Lafontaine, Perry, Katherine and Joshua started making their way to the door. “Can your mother's get hugs please?” Carmilla questioned.

Katherine and Josh ran forward to hug Carmilla. She felt two, wet kisses to her cheeks and smiled. “Bye Kids. When you get home, we're going to go buy our Christmas tree!”

“Yay!!” Both kids screamed and clapped their hands.

“Alright guys, have fun and make sure to be extra difficult for Laf.”

“Thanks. We'll see you guys later.”

Carmilla waved as they made their way out the door. Lafontaine holding Josh and Katherine talking Perry's ears off. Carmilla laughed as she closed the door. She turned around to see Tommy and Laura.

“Why don't I get to go?” He asked.

“Because Tommy we have to talk to you about something and we thought it would be easier without the other two here.”

“Is it bad?”

Carmilla smiled at him. Laura knelt down beside him. “It’s not good, Sweetheart, but we’ve been keeping this from you and you need to know.”

“Am I being taken away?”

“No Sweetheart. You're staying with us. Come on, go get on the couch. I’ll get you some milk for your cookie.”

Tommy stood where he was. Carmilla knelt down and picked him up. She kissed the side of his head. The butterflies in her stomach were floating and she wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be. 

Carmilla sat Tommy on the couch, while she took a seat on the coffee table. Laura joined them a few minutes later with a cup of milk, which she handed to Tommy. She sat down next to Carmilla and took her hand. They both smiled at Tommy.

“Sweetheart,” Carmilla started. “There are a lot of different reasons why you're staying here with us and why we're fostering you. One is because your parents let you walk in the cold very early in the morning, but there are two other reasons.”

“Okay,” he replied. He handed Laura the cup of milk along with his cookie, that was still wrapped. “I don't want this right now.”

Laura smiled. “That's okay, Sweetheart. Do you want something else?”

He held out his arms to Carmilla. Carmilla moved to sit down on the couch and scooped him up, holding him close to her. 

“It's really bad, isn't it?” He asked.

“Well let's start with your dad. Your dad did some bad stuff after you started staying with us and now he is-”

“Dead?” Tommy asked, almost hopeful.

“No, but he is in jail.”

“Will he get out?”

“I don't know, Love, but you'll still be ours even if he does. Okay?”

Tommy nodded and hugged Carmilla. “I've got you, Buddy,” she whispered, rubbing his back. “I've got you.”

“Don't let go.”

“I will never let you go.”

He looked up at her before getting off Carmilla's lap. He held his arms out to Laura. She smiled and joined them on the couch. She picked him up and waited for him to settle on her lap. 

“We're never going to let anything happen to you ever again,” she said, tears already in her eyes. Carmilla reached out and placed her hand on Laura's knee. Laura nodded and pulled back from Tommy. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him, feeling the weight of her own mother's death.

“Sweetheart, that's not the only thing we have to tell you.” Laura looked towards Carmilla. Tommy did the same.

“Bud, you said your mom was taking medicine because she was sick. Well, her medicine was not good for her. I think she called it medicine so you wouldn't mess with it, but it was actually drugs. Really bad drugs.”

“Like cigarettes?”

“They were worse than that, Buddy. And I’m sorry to say this to you. I’m sorry I have to tell you this, but your mother-”

“Sweetheart,” Laura interrupted. “Your mother passed away earlier this week. Do you know what that means?”

“My mom is dead?”

“Yes, Sweetheart.”

Tommy didn’t say anything, but look towards Carmilla. She studied him, but he was unreadable. “I’m so sorry, Tommy” Carmilla said, finally breaking the silence. Tommy nodded his head.

“I’m never going to see my mommy again?”

Laura looked like she was on the verge of breaking down completely. Carmilla knew this would be difficult for her and started to feel the weight of death that lingered around them, but she knew she had to be strong. She knew she had to be the one to lift their spirits and make everything better.

“No, Tommy,” she answered, truthfully. “But I was raised to believe that when we die, our spirits go to Heaven. She’s in a better place, Sweetheart. She isn’t sick anymore.” Carmilla didn't actually believe his mother was in Heaven after the stories he had told her, but she hoped it would be comforting.

Tommy’s eyes started to water and he jumped off Laura’s lap. He walked away from them and didn’t say anything. Carmilla looked to Laura, who was struggling to hold it together. “Let it go, Cupcake. Get it all out.” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, who started to cry uncontrollably. “I’m here, Laura. I’m here.”

“Go check on Tommy. I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. He needs you more than me.”

“You both need me.”

“Yes, but he’s a child who just lost his mother. He needs you, Carm. Go. I’ll be okay and will join you in a minute.”

Carmilla stood and looked down at her wife. She took Laura’s hand and squeezed it before kissing the top of her head. “I love you,” she whispered against her hair before leaving Laura on the couch. She walked the small way to Tommy’s room. He was sitting on his bed with his back to the door. Carmilla noticed the picture frame wasn’t on the bedside table.

“Hey,” she said, quietly.

Tommy looked over his shoulder at Carmilla before turning it back around. 

“Can I get you something? Some water or juice or a hug?”

“Do you really think my mommy went to Heaven?”

“I do,” she lied.

“But she was bad. You’re not supposed to take drugs.”

Carmilla walked in his room and sat down next to him. “No, you’re not.”

“And she was mean towards me. I love my mommy, but she stopped taking care of me and she didn’t really care what I did, as long as I stayed in the house, but she would get so mad at me and hurt me. But then there were days where she would laugh and hug me. I want to remember those days.”

“Then remember those days, Tommy,” Laura said from the door. Both of them looked towards her. “Cherish the good memories for as long as you can. We can write them down in a journal if you like so you can hold onto them forever.”

“I would like that.” Tommy looked back at the picture again. “She really is dead?”

“Yes, Tommy.”

He nodded his head. “I’m really sad, Carm.”

“I know, Baby.”

“Is it okay to be sad? Even though she was mean?”

“Of course it is. She was still your mom.”

Tommy’s eyes started to water and he tried his hardest, but his emotions just got the best of him. Laura walked towards him and picked him up. He started to shake as the realization of his mother’s passing finally hit him. Laura was also crying, which only made Carmilla feel emotional. She stood up and wrapped her arms around both of them as they cried together as one. Carmilla rubbed both their backs as she tried her best to comfort them, her heart breaking more and more. After a moment, she let go. Tommy was still crying, but leaned back from Laura. He looked at Laura and wiped her cheeks.

“Why are you crying Laura?”

“Because when I was a little older than you, I also lost my mother. She passed away when I was a teenager.”

“Did you love her?”

“Very much. I miss her everyday. Katherine is actually named after her.”

“Was that your mommy’s name?”

“Yeah.”

“Was she good?”

“She was.”

“I’m sorry your mommy died.”

“I’m sorry yours did too, Tommy.”

He looked over at Carmilla and she smiled at him, sympathetically. He leaned out towards her and she picked him up. “Can I go home?”

“You are home, Tommy.”

“No. I want to go to my old house.”

“Why?”

“There’s a place I kept my secret stuff and it has photos. I want my photos.”

“How about I call Officer Brooks and see if we can get those.”

Tommy nodded. “Thank you, Carm.”

“Anything for you, Bud.”

His eyes were red and he was still sniffling. “Can I take a nap?”

“Sure, Kid. You can do whatever you want today.”

Carmilla sat him down on his bed. He took the picture frame and his blankie. Laura pushed some of his hair back and kissed the side of his head. “I love you,” she whispered. “Just call us if you need us.” Tommy nodded his head and they left. Carmilla looked towards Laura and wrapped her arms around her. Laura hugged back, tightly. 

“I didn't think it would be this hard,” Laura admitted. “I didn't think it would effect me so much.”

“I know.”

“I think I'm going to go call my dad.”

“Okay, Cupcake. I’m going to go to the basement and get our Christmas decorations out from storage so we can do that when Kat and Josh get home.”

“I don’t know if Tommy will be up for that.”

“We can at least try.”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla cupped Laura’s cheeks and kissed her for a brief moment. “I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too.”

Laura continued wiping the streaks from her face as she headed towards the bedroom. Carmilla grabbed her keys and slipped on a pair of sneakers from the closet. She called Brooks and they decided to meet the next day so Carmilla could get Tommy’s photographs. 

Once the call was over, she wasn’t sure if bringing the Christmas stuff up was a good idea, but continued to bring the boxes up the stairs anyway. There were about six boxes full of decorations. Once she had them inside the apartment, she took a minute to compose herself. What she wasn’t prepared for, while walking down the hall, was to see Laura and Tommy both napping in Tommy’s bed. Tommy was pressed against Laura, the picture frame and blankie closed in his little fists. 

Carmilla heard her phone ringing and she quickly answered it before either of the two woke up. It was Henry FaceTiming her. She walked out of the room. The screen turned on and she could see Henry was sitting in the living room. His hair more gray, but still had his infectious smile

_Hey, Kiddo._

“Hey, Pops,” Carmilla smiled. “How's it going?” Carmilla walked into her bedroom and plopped down on her bed.

_Pretty well down here. How's my family in the city?_

“We're good, just hectic.”

_So I hear. Rich just called me._

“Well that was quick. He was just talking to Laura like twenty minutes ago.”

_Yeah well you know Rich. So I hear you've taken in a little boy named Tommy?_

“Yeah.” 

_Hold on. Your mother just got home. She'll want to hear this too._

She listened to her parents talk a few minutes off camera while she looked at an empty couch. The loving tones in their voices was enough to make her gag. She loves her parents and is happy that they are still happily in love, but even in her thirties, she didn't want to listen to it. The laptop shifted before both parents were sitting in front of her.

_Hello, Darling. What is this I hear about you fostering a child?_

“Hi, Mother. Well-” Carmilla explained the whole story to them from the beginning. How Tommy was found, about his parents, his life thus far; the bruises, the cigarette burns. Everything she could think of.

_Poor, Kid,_ Henry commented.

“You're telling me. When I brought him home, I know Laura fell in love with him instantly. He's so sweet. You're both going to love him.”

_I'm sure. So are you planning to adopt him?_

“His dad will have to give up his custody and honestly, I don't see that happening. Listening to the things Tommy has said, I get the feeling his father is a raging homophobe. But I'm happy he's here. Kat and Josh are already calling him brother.”

_Do they like him?_ Lilita asked.

“They seem to. He's very close to Katherine, but they're the same age so it makes sense and he's so sweet with Joshua. For example, he's not a huge fan of cars, but he'll play cars with Josh because he feels bad that he spends most of his time with Kat. So far we haven't really had any issues and I've only had to put him in timeout once.”

_Sounds like you've got it all under control._

“I'm trying to have it all under control. Laura and I just told him about his mother passing and I think that was one of the hardest things I've ever done especially with Laura. I know it was killing her to have to tell a child that.”

_Is she okay?_

“I think so. She's napping with Tommy at the moment and you know Laura. She's got a way with kids.”

_Yeah. Speaking of which, how are my grandkids? Adjusting okay?_ Lilita’s only concern were the kids.

“They're good. Josh is starting to read small books by himself and Katherine is still going strong with top marks. She's also been teaching Tommy how to read since he missed some crucial reading time at his age. He improves little by little each day.”

_That Kat is a special kid,_ Henry commented.

Carmilla smiled. “She is.”

_Does she still look exactly like you?_

“She looks more and more like me everyday. Especially when we dress alike.”

_I wish you wouldn't put her in all that black._

“Mother, you know we let her wear whatever she wants. If she chooses to wear all black one day, I won't tell her no. Same with Josh.”

_I know, Darling._ Silenced lingered for a moment before Lilita spoke again. _Will Thomas be joining us for Christmas?_

“Where else would he be and please don't call him ‘Thomas’. He won't like it.”

_He won't or you don't?_ Henry laughed.

“I don't like it.”

Henry smirked. Carmilla's bedroom door opened and Tommy crept in. “Hey, Buddy. You okay?” He nodded his head. “Wanna come lay with me?”

“Who are you talking to?”

Carmilla moved the phone so he could see the screen. “My parents. Wanna come say hi?” Tommy slowly walked up to her and climbed on the bed. She told her parents to hang on a minute while she helped Tommy up. His hair was messy from sleeping and his eyes were still a little red. 

“You okay, Sweetheart?”

“I'm still sad.”

“I know, Bud. I wish I could make it better.” 

Tommy just nodded. Carmilla picked up her phone and smiled. She turned the camera a little bit so her and Tommy both were in the camera.

“Mother. Dad. This is Tommy. Tommy these are my parents, Lilita and Henry.”

“Hi,” he said.

_Hey there, Kiddo. Hi, Sweetheart._

He kept his head down and Carmilla wrapped her arm around him. “You're gonna meet them in a couple weeks at Christmas.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. That's where we'll be heading as soon as you're out of school for winter break.”

_And we're excited to have you,_ Henry exclaimed. 

_Do you know what you want Santa to bring you this year?_ Lilita asked.

Tommy looked towards Carmilla. “Santa has never brought me a gift before because I've always been a bad boy.”

Carmilla felt the familiar ache in her heart. “Well this year, I'm going to make sure Santa comes and sees you. He and I are on very good terms, you see and I bet he'll bring you anything you've ever wanted this year.”

“Like a bike?”

“Do you know how to ride a bike?”

“No, but I've always wanted one.”

Carmilla looked towards her parents. “A bike, huh?”

“But I'm also okay with maybe some art supplies or a book. I like reading.”

“I know, Bud. Well, we will just have to write a letter to Santa and see what he brings. Why don't you go see if Laura can help you with that.”

“What if she's still sleeping?”

“She doesn't like to nap too much so I doubt it will be problem. Can you say goodbye?”

“Bye!”

_Bye, Tommy!_ They both said. Carmilla waited until he was out the door and it closed before she started speaking.

“Looks like I'm buying him a bike for Christmas.”

_We can get it for him,_ Henry offered.

“Actually, if you could get him some clothes, I would appreciate that much more. I'll send you some stuff that he likes, but please don't be alarmed.”

_Alarmed about what, Dear?_

“Since he has had it so rough, Laura and I are letting him wear whatever he likes so some might be considered girly stuff, but we don't care and I don't want you to fuss about it.”

_No one is fussing, Carmilla, but he does need a haircut._

“He likes his hair like that, Mother and he wants to grow it out like Kat’s.”

_He's going to look like a girl,_ She commented.

“And I'm okay with that. Maybe that's what he wants.”

_Sweetheart-_

_Lilita. Carmilla had raised two of the best children in the world. I think she knows what she's doing._

“Thanks, Pops.”

Just then Laura opened the door. “Hey, Cupcake. You okay?”

“Yeah. Tommy is still upset though.” Carmilla turned her attention to the screen. “Hi Mom and Dad.”

They both said hello.

“I figured you could help him write a letter to Santa since he has never done that before.”

“Yeah, but I want Kat and Josh to be here for that too. I want to do everything as a family so he can have the memories forever. Okay?”

“Okay, Cupcake.” Laura leaned forward and Carmilla followed turning the screen away so she could kiss Laura privately. “I'll finish up here and then we'll figure out something to do.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla turned the screen back to her parents. “Alright, so I'll send the link with the stuff he likes and please don't buy just boy stuff. Please.”

_We won't. Give him our condolences the best way you can to a seven year old._

“Will do, Dad. I love you both and I'm sure I'll talk to you before we come down.”

_Sounds good, Kid. We love you too. Bye!_

“Bye guys.”

Carmilla ended the call and sighed. She stayed there for a couple minutes trying to figure out something to do. She smiled and jumped off the bed. She saw Laura passing the room and stopped when they made eye contact. Laura seemed to be better after her small nap and she walked forward to hug Carmilla. Carmilla hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you,” Laura muttered.

“For what?”

“Just being there. Always being there.”

Carmilla smiled. “I love you, Laura. I made a vow to always be there and I plan on keeping that.”

“Good.” They hugged a little longer. Laura slowly let go. “So what's this smile on your face for?”

“I've got an idea.”

“What's that, Sweetness?”

“Well, Tommy is staying with us indefinitely so maybe we should let him decorate his room just like we let Kat do when she turned seven. Paint the walls, let him pick out a comforter set he likes so he can make the room his own. Maybe it'll make him feel better.”

“I like that idea.”

“Is he napping?”

“No. He's just looking at his picture.”

“I called Brooks and I'm going to pick up the photos tomorrow. Maybe we should let Tommy go with me.”

“I don't want that. I don't want him going back there.”

“I don't either, but he needs closure and he'll know exactly where they are so it shouldn't take too long.”

“I don't know, Carm.”

“I know, Cupcake, but I think she should.”

Laura exhaled. “Okay. Just keep a close eye on him.”

“I will.” 

Carmilla headed into Tommy's room. He was doing as Laura said; just staring at the photo. He wiped his hand across it before using his shirt.

“Hey, Bud.”

“I keep getting this wet,” He complained. “And then I can't see mommy anymore and… and.” His lips started to tremble. “I'm mad, Carm.”

“I know, Baby. Come here.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I'm mad. I'm scared I'll hit something.”

“Hey, Mister. We don't do that. We have to put that energy somewhere else.”

He slammed his little fists on the bed and started to cry again. He laid down and started tossing and turning angrily. 

“Hey,” Carmilla said walking towards him. Her voice was gentle. “Stop, Tommy.” She grabbed his arms and used a little force to hold him still. “Stop, Sweetheart.” He did as he was told, tears falling from his eyes. “We have to move that energy. Okay? I want you to take some deep breaths. Okay? Like this.”

Carmilla took in a large inhale, held it for a couple seconds and then exhaled. “Can you do that?” Tommy still crying, nodding his head. “Okay. I'm going to count to three. One. Two. Three.” They both took in a large inhale and then exhaled. They did it a couple more times until Carmilla felt Tommy relax. She let go of him and he jumped forward to wrap his arms around her neck. He cried continuously on her shoulder. She held him and rubbed his back. He cried for his mommy multiple times and Carmilla could feel her heart shatter every time. 

Laura came in a few moments later and did as Carmilla had done earlier. She hugged both of them as Carmilla started to cry for him. Laura took her hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other for a moment. 

“It's okay,” Laura said. “It just takes time.”

Tommy pulled back and looked at Carmilla. He took two deep breaths and relaxed a little, still sniffling. 

“Better?” She asked.

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything. He grabbed his blankie and held it close to him. Laura got him a tissue and he blew his nose. They all just sat for a moment, both girls rubbing his back while he rested against Carmilla. Laura wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.

“Are you my mommy now?” He asked Laura. “That's what Kat and Josh call you.”

“You can call me that or continue to call me Laura. It's up to you, Sweetheart.”

“I'm really sad, Laura.”

“I know, Tommy. I'm sad for you, but I know what you're feeling.”

“Did you ever feel angry?”

“Yeah, I did for a while. I once threw everything in my room and screamed until I couldn't anymore.”

“I want to do that.”

“No, you don't, Sweetheart.”

“Why not?”

“Because the feeling will only be temporary and then you'll have to clean your whole room. You'll still be sad and still feel like crying. It doesn't stop those emotions.”

“So what do I do?”

“What Carm told you to do. Deep breaths to calm yourself.”

“Has it been working?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes. I feel better, but I'm still sad.”

“And that's okay. I'm still sad that I don't have my mom with me, Sweetheart.”

“How did she die?”

“She was a police officer and died while on duty,” Laura answered truthfully.

“So she was a good person?”

“She saved three lives that night. But just because your mommy did bad things, doesn't mean you can't be sad. You’re allowed to be sad and cry.”

“Yeah, Bud. We want you to cry. We want you to get all that stuff out,” Carmilla added. “Bottling it up will only make you more upset.”

“Daddy told me boys don't cry. That I won't become a man if I cry.”

“Boys cry all the time. Both of our dad’s cried when Kat and Josh were born,” Laura said.

“And my brother and Kirsch have both cried,” Carmilla added. “It's healthy to cry, Tommy. If you feel like crying, I just want you to keep crying until you can't anymore.”

“Can I come to you so I don't have to cry alone?”

Laura smiled. “You can always come to us. Always.”

Silence lingered before Carmilla cleared her throat. “Tommy we want to do something special for you.”

“What?”

“Well, Carm and I think we should make this room yours so it feels more like home to you then a guest room. Would you like that?”

“What would we do?”

“We'd let you paint the walls any color you want and you can pick out a new bed spread. We just want this room to feel like yours. You're our family now so we want this to be your bedroom.”

“Can I paint the walls purple?”

Carmilla laughed. “Of course you can!” That got Tommy to finally smile. “You wanna start now?”

Tommy looked at Laura who smiled at encouragingly. “Will it help?”

“Well at least if you get mad, you can paint really, really hard.”

“Can I paint my dresser?” Josh asked. It was Laura and Carmilla's old dresser from Ikea. It was white and the perfect canvas.

“You can paint whatever you want on it.”

“Can I throw paint on it?” 

Carmilla and Laura both laughed. “Sure.”

Tommy’s grin continued to grow. Carmilla stood up and held out her arms to him. He got up and hugged her legs. 

“What if you two go buy the paint while I start covering the furniture in plastic?”

“You sure?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah. I think I just need a moment alone.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Laura nodded. “Just need to get my head on straight.”

“Okay. How about I bring us back some lunch?”

“That sounds good.”

“Okay. We'll be back in a little bit.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, Cupcake.”

They shared a brief kiss and a smile before Carmilla picked Tommy up over her head. Tommy laughed as they made their way to the front door. Carmilla put on his boots, coat and hat, putting on the same on herself. They walked down the stairs together. Once outside, Carmilla offered him her back and he climbed up.

“Where are we going?” He asked, holding on tight.

“To the hardware store a couple blocks down.”

“I'm cold, Carm.”

“It's cold, Buddy.”

Tommy laughed. “I know that!”

Carmilla smiled in reply and picked up her pace a little bit.

“Did you know Laura's mommy?”

“I did not. She passed about two years before I moved there, but I've heard she was a pretty incredible woman and Laura looks just like her.”

“Was she as nice as Laura?”

“I don't know, Kid, but I would be willing to say yes. But you're gonna love Grandpa Hollis.”

“Who's that?”

“That's Laura's dad. Before we got married, Laura's last name was Hollis.”

“Laura Hollis. That's pretty.”

“It is. So now her full name now is Laura Hollis Karnstein.”

“Why didn't you take her last name?”

“I don't know really. She agreed to take mine.”

“Is Laura's mom in Heaven?”

“I definitely think so.”

“Have you ever known anyone who died?”

“Yes. My good friend Josh passed away when I was about fifteen. Joshua is named after him. And all my grandparents have passed.”

“Why is Josh named after that guy?”

“Well because my friend died very young in a bad car accident. I loved and cared for him deeply. We went through some pretty rough stuff together and helped each other through it. Really saved each other. So when he passed, it destroyed me. Laura and I agreed on the name Josh before Katherine was born.”

“How did you have children? Girls don't have the stuff to make babies.”

“So you do know where babies come from and how babies are made?”

“Yeah. My mommy was pregnant, but she lost the baby.”

“Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Sweetheart.”

“It's okay. At least now I have a brother and a sister.”

“That you do.”

“So how did you have children?”

“We had to do it through the doctors, but it's a whole big process that costs a lot of money.”

“Why do it then?”

“Because we wanted children and for lesbians, it's really the only way other than adoption. I'll explain it to you when you're a little older.”

“Will I still be with you when I'm a little older?”

Carmilla put Tommy down as they stood outside the small hardware store. “I hope it's forever.” 

Tommy hugged Carmilla's legs. “Me too.”

“Come on, Bud. Let's get some paint.”

Tommy let go and grabbed Carmilla's hand. She held the door open for him and was greeted by an older woman with gray hair. 

“Hey, Carol.”

“Well, Carmilla. It's good to see you again.”

“It's good to see you too.”

“What are you fixing today? More pink for Katherine?”

“No Ma’am. We are here for this little guy.”

“That's not Joshua, is it?”

Carmilla laughed. “No ma’am. This little guy is Tommy. He's our foster kid at the moment and he would love a shade of purple for his room.”

“Well I think we can do that. Hey there, Sonny. My name is Carol.”

“Hi,” Tommy said.

“So I figured we could just look at some color swatches and then go from there,” Carmilla suggested.

“Have at it and let me know when you're ready to mix some paint.”

Carmilla led Tommy to the wall of colors and picked him up. She let him look around at all the colors and let him take his time. Since she could still see Tommy out of the corner of her eye, she returned to the counter to talk to Carol. She was a polite woman and her shop had been in this area since the sixties. She ran it with her partner who passed away a few years ago. Laura and Carmilla had been friends with the couple since college. 

Tommy came back over and pulled on her pants. She looked down at him and could tell he had been crying. 

“What's wrong, Sweetheart?”

Tommy shook his head no and lifted his arms. She picked him up and carried him to the colors. 

“Is it your mom?” She asked. He nodded his head. “Did you see her favorite color or something?”

“Yeah.”

“What's her favorite color? Can you point it to me?”

Tommy pointed to a bluish-gray color. It was almost the exact color of his blankie. “Do you want to paint your room that color? That way you have a little bit of her when you're home?”

Tommy looked at Carmilla and started crying. “Yes, please,” he whispered.

“Okay, Bud. Do you want to get purple too for the trimmings?”

“What's that?”

“The pieces of wood that frames your door, closet and windows.”

“Is that okay?” He questioned.

“I think that will be perfect. You wanna see if Carol can help us find the right purple?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.”

After an hour in the shop, Carmilla held onto the larger paint can while Tommy held the smaller one. He held her hand tightly and kept his head down. They walked back into the apartment. He handed Carmilla the paint can and waited for his jacket to be taken off. Laura was on the couch and he walked to her.

“Hey, Sweetheart. Did you find some paint you like?”

“Yeah.”

Laura pushed his hair back and scratched his head. He laid his head down on her lap. She played with his hair and changed the television to cartoons, even though Tommy didn't watch them. Carmilla walked to his room and grabbed Spotty and his blankie. She came back and handed them to him.

“Try and sleep a little, Bud.”

“Are you hungry?” Laura asked.

“No,” he answered. He rolled over to face Laura's stomach. She continued to play with his hair until he fell asleep.

“I'm sorry I didn't get food. He cried a little at the store and I felt like he just wanted to come home.”

“That's okay. I ate an apple because it took so long.”

“Yeah. It took him a while just to focus. I think I played this all wrong. I think I tried to just act like it didn't happen instead of working on it.”

“Yeah. Sometimes that works but I don't think it will with him.”

Carmilla sat next to Laura on the couch. “I just, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him.”

“There really isn't anything we can do. He lost his mother, Carm. It's a hard thing to process.”

“The only thing I can think is they must have been really close before she started using because nothing about his dad is affecting him.”

“Maybe they were.”

Carmilla exhaled. “This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be.”

Laura continued to run her fingers through his hair and looked down at him. “We just have to be there for him. There's nothing else we can do.”

“Yeah.” She rested her head against Laura’s shoulder and then looked down at Tommy. He was sound asleep. “Maybe we should wait for Christmas and painting.”

“You never know. He could feel better after sleeping a little.”

“He could.”

“How was Carol?”

“She seemed well. She's apparently been talking to a new lady friend.”

“Oh, that's wonderful. I hope it works out for her. I love Carol.”

“I think it could be.”

“Good.”

There was a pause and Laura started to flip through the channels. “Well, do you want me to go and get some lunch for us?”

“Wanna make me something instead?” Laura smiled.

“Sure, Cupcake. What'll be, Madam?”

“Hmm. I could go for some Carmilla Karnstein black bean soup right now.”

“Oh yeah? Well then your wish is my command.”

Laura watched as Carmilla prepared them lunch, while she continued to play with Tommy's hair. He twitches a couple of times, but nothing to alarming. He rolled over to face the kitchen, curling in on himself. Laura wrapped his blankie around his shoulders and it seemed to help him relax. Carmilla finished lunch and brought a bowl to Laura.

“You want me to get him?” Carmilla asked looking around at what she should do.

“Actually if you could just put this in a mug, it might be easier.”

“Sure, Sweetheart.” 

Carmilla walked back to the kitchen as Laura turned the television off. Carmilla came back with a mug in one hand for Laura and a bowl for herself. She sat down and rested her hand on Laura's knee before grabbing her book. Laura rested her head against Carmilla's shoulder.

“When you get a second, could you get my briefcase so I can grade some essays?” Laura asked. 

Carmilla smiled. She got up and brought it over.

“I didn't mean right now.”

“Eh, I didn't mind besides this way I don't lose my spot while reading.”

“Thanks, Carm.”

Carmilla acknowledged Laura before turning her attention back to her book. They sat like that for some time as Tommy slept. He didn't move much, but sometimes Laura had to use Carmilla's shoulder to write a note or two. 

An hour or so later, Tommy opened his eyes. Laura was in the midst of an essay while Carmilla continued reading from her book. They didn't notice how he watched them. Laura used Carmilla's shoulder again to write a correction. She was mumbling to herself. Carmilla had a smile on her face from listening to Laura and constantly feeling pressure to her shoulder. Tommy decided to not move for a little bit as he watched them both. Carmilla laughed at something a student had written.

“That's terrible.”

“I know. She clearly didn't even try.”

“Well I still bet you're the best professor they can have.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla. Carmilla did not hesitate to kiss her back, turning her body to face Laura. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders.

“How can you still love me after all these years?” Laura asked.

“I,” Carmilla paused as if thinking, “don't know.”

Laura elbowed Carmilla's ribs while Carmilla seemed pretty pleased with herself. 

“You're so funny, Carmilla.”

“I've loved you since I saw you and how could I not love you? You are everything I was looking for, even back then. You stayed by my side through everything. All the sadness, the anger, the dark. You saved me when I was a teenager and you still save me today.”

It was Laura's turn to smile. “You're a big sap. Have I told you that?”

“Not recently, but it's true. And now with these three kids, I'm even more of a sap.”

“Josh has you wrapped around his finger.”

“Oh please. All three of them do. I cannot say no to any of them.”

“Well you do sometimes.”

“Yeah, when you make me.”

“Someone has to put their foot down on occasion.”

“I know.”

“But I do think you're an incredible mother and I wouldn't want to have kids with anyone else, but you.”

“I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, but you.”

They shared a few more kisses. Tommy grinned and started to stretch. Laura put the paper in her hand down and scratched his head. He looked up at her and she gave him a kind smile.

“Hi, Sweetheart. Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“You feeling any better, Buddy?”

“I'm still sad, but I'm glad I'm here with you both.”

“Oh we are too, Tommy. We don't want you to be anywhere else in this world, but here with us.”

Tommy’s smile was infectious as he looked at both of them. “Can I paint my room now?” He asked.

“Yeah, Bud! Let's get you in one of my old t-shirts and let me change. You wanna help, Laura?”

“Absolutely! I didn't lay plastic tarp down so you two could have all the fun.”

Carmilla chased Tommy down the hall and he squealed with excitement as he ran into their bedroom and jumped on the bed. 

“Alright, Kiddo. Which band do want to wear? Let's see, I've got Misfits? Garbage? Nirvana? The Beatles?”

“I don't know who any of those are.”

“You don't? What kind of music do you like?”

Tommy shrugged. “I never really listened to it before. I know Bible songs!”

“Well none of these are Bible related. How about the Beatles? We’ll ease you into some good ole rock and roll.”

“Okay!”

“Who did we settle on?” Laura asked, stepping into the room.

“The Beatles.”

Carmilla handed him the shirt, while she walked into her closet. She had some old Dickies pants that she slid into as well as an old campground shirt of Laura's. 

“It’s really big, Carmilla. It covers my knees,” Tommy said, still standing on the bed. 

“That's the whole point buddy. We don't want you getting paint all over you. Now we just have to find you some pants.”

“He could wear Kat’s leggings that have paint all over them from when we painted her room,” Laura suggested coming out in yoga pants and a tank top.”

Carmilla hadn't seen her dressed like that in sometime and her mind stopped as she stared. She checked out Laura's body.

“Earth to Carm!” Laura said, snapping her fingers. 

“What?”

“Kat’s old leggings.”

“Right.”

“Carm, there is a kid in the room.”

“What?” She paused, still looking at Laura. She snapped her fingers again. “Right. Tommy, let's go find Kat’s old leggings.” Tommy jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. Carmilla turned around and smiled at Laura.

“Damn, Cupcake.”

“Still taking your breath away?”

“Every day, Gorgeous.”

Laura threw a pillow at her and Carmilla lunged forward tackling Laura to the bed. Laura laughed as she felt Carmilla's weight on top of her. 

“Go help Tommy and get off of me.”

“Do I still take your breath away after all these years?”

“You know you do. My heart skips a beat every time you wear your leather pants.”

“Hmm. Remind me to wear those more often.”

“Kiss me, Carm.”

And she did. They shared a few kisses before Tommy giggled at the door. Carmilla pulled back and smiled. She got off of Laura and ran towards Tommy. 

“You're ruining my moves, Kid,” she said as she ran after him. She then picked him up and both of them laughed down the hallway.

“Alright, Kid. Let's get you in Kat’s painted leggings,” she said, placing Tommy down.

“Will she mind?”

“No. She'll probably want you to start playing dress up with her.”

“I like dress up!”

“Yeah? Well you'll have to put on a fashion show for us one night.”

“Okay!”

“Here we are. They're going to be a little tight probably, but you’ll get them on.” 

“It's okay if I wear leggings?”

Carmilla knelt down. “I told you, you can wear whatever you want. If you wear those and want your own pair, then I will go out and buy you some. We just want you to be happy and comfortable no matter what.”

“Thanks, Carm.”

“Meet me in your room once you've got them on.”

Carmilla walked into Tommy's room to see Laura bent over fixing some of the plastic on the floor. She stood in the doorway and stared. 

“You know I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose.”

“Doing what?” Laura asked.

“Torturing me with those yoga pants.”

“Sometimes I am doing it purpose, but this is not one of those times, Sweetness.”

“You sure?”

“Considering there is a child wide awake, who could come around the corner anytime? Yes, I'm sure.”

“I'm ready!” Tommy exclaimed coming in kicking his legs and acting like a superhero. “I like these! I can do a lot! It's like not wearing pants.”

Carmilla laughed. “I guess we'll have to get you your own pair then.”

“Cool.”

“Looks like someone got his energy back.”

Tommy stopped. “Is it bad?”

“Not at all, Tommy. We want you to be happy.”

Carmilla grabbed the container of paint and poured it into the tray. She grabbed a paint roller for her and Laura. She handed Tommy a brush, letting him paint where he could reach, while Laura and Carmilla worked the top part of the wall. At one point, Carmilla started to play the Beatles so Tommy could listen to them. After his arms got tired, he danced around a little bit before sitting down on the floor. Laura and Carmilla had both finished a wall. 

“Mommy would like this,” Tommy said, smiling. “It's pretty.”

“It is pretty,” Laura agreed, wiping some sweat from her brow. She opened the windows to help the smell waft out while Carmilla grabbed a few box fans. Once those were on, Laura and Carmilla worked on moving the bed and the dresser to paint the remaining walls. Tommy mostly watched by this point and smiled when all the walls were finished. Carmilla stretched out her arms before rubbing Laura's shoulders. 

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, Kiddo, this is your home now and I want you to feel like it's your home.”

Tommy smiled. Carmilla picked him and kissed his cheek. 

“When are Kat and Josh going to get back?” 

Laura looked at her watch. “Any time now. Why don't we paint the purple trim before they get here so you can show them your new room?”

“And if you're up to, and feel like it, we might go get our Christmas tree tonight,” Carmilla added.

“I've never had one before.” 

“Well, this year you will and there will be presents under there for you.”

“Is Santa really going to come?”

“You bet he is,” Laura said. “And oh boy is he going to bring you a lot stuff. I guarantee it!”

Tommy smiled. Carmilla and Laura finished painting the room as Tommy watched. He smiled when it was all finished.

“This is my room now?”

“Forever and always,” Laura answered.

“Welcome home, Tommy.”

Tommy grinned at Laura and Carmilla. He stood up and wrapped an arm around both of them. “Home,” he said quietly as they hugged him back.


	4. Filled with the Christmas Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is live and up!
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I got a little writers block. Also takes place right where the last chapter ended so no time has passed except a couple of hours.

Katherine and Josh came barreling into the apartment with bags full of treats. They were clearly happy and hyper. Perry and Lafontaine ran in after them with a little less energy.

“Hey, guys,” Carmilla smirked from the couch. Lafontaine caught their breath.

“They took your advice to heart,” Lafontaine muttered, sitting on one of the chairs in the living room to catch their breath.

“Gave you a run for your money?”

“You have know idea,” they answered.

“Were they bad?” Laura asked, from the kitchen.

“No. Just full of energy,” Perry explained, joining Lafontaine.

Josh squealed before jumping onto Carmilla. 

“Oof! Kid, you're too heavy to do that and we don't jump on people.”

“Sorry, Mama.”

“Um, how much chocolate have they eaten?” Laura questioned.

“Well, more than I originally thought,” Perry answered. “But just enough to be a little hyper and not enough to be sick.”

“They were a little wild from the start though,” Lafontaine admitted.

“Again, were they bad?”

“No. Just a handful.”

Tommy came around the corner. He had a small smile on his face. Katherine jumped when she saw him. “Tommy!” She ran over to him and gave him a hug. “I missed you today! I wish you could have come! We had so much fun!”

“I had fun too!”

“Did you miss me?” Katherine asked.

“Yes. I've been waiting for you to get home so we could play in my new room.”

“New room?”

“Go show them, Tommy,” Laura persuaded.

“Josh, will you go play with them?”

Josh nodded his head and ran off after the other two. Carmilla turned her attention to the tired couple. “Do you guys want to stay for dinner or have you had enough?”

Perry made a slight shrug, but looked frazzled. Lafontaine looked at their feet. 

“It's okay guys. You're free to go.”

“Thank you. We forgot what it was like to have excited children. We love them, but they make me wish I had one of Perry’s brownies from college, if you know what I mean.”

Carmilla laughed. “There are plenty of times I wish I had one of those.”

“Do you remember that time, you ate two large pieces and talked to a tree for like thirty minutes?”

Carmilla's stopped laughing. “We said we never speak of that!”

They all started laughing. Lafontaine the hardest. “I mean a full blown conversation with a tree.”

“It was dark and I swore it was a person!” Carmilla looked to Laura, who took deep breaths to calm down. “And to be fair, you guys answered some of the things I said so how the hell was I supposed to know it wasn’t a person? I was baked.”

“I remember that night more than anything,” Laura muttered.

“Why? Nothing happened after that,” Lafontaine commented.

“Well, not in front of you guys.”

Carmilla smirked. “That was a good night for us. We learned some new tricks if I remember correctly.”

“Leaving now.”

“We're just kidding guys.”

“We know, but we actually have to head out,” Perry said.

Carmilla laughed as the other two stood up. “Thanks again, guys. I hope they weren't too bad.”

“Oh no. They were fine. Just hyper.” Perry smiled.

“Well, hopefully we can get everyone together to have a little reunion soon.”

“That would be lovely.”

They exchanged hugs and handshakes before the two left. Carmilla shut the door and followed Laura back to the couch. The kids were off playing from what they could hear down the hall. Carmilla leaned into Laura.

“What did we learn that night?” Carmilla asked.

“That you like to be a bottom.”

“Oh yeah.” Carmilla hummed at the memory. “Fuck, Cupcake,” she said in a low tone, “that was a good night.”

Laura bit her lip. Carmilla looked up at her and placed a kiss against her lips. Carmilla laid Laura down on the couch as she continued to kiss her. Laura pulled back.

“Shouldn't this be the other way?” Laura asked, sitting up and pushing Carmilla to her back. Carmilla chuckled as she welcomed the weight of Laura. Carmilla reached down to grab Laura’s bottom, pulling her closer. Laura smiled before connecting her lips back to Carmilla's. It was passionate and slow. Carmilla moaned when she felt Laura's tongue in her mouth. 

They heard feet coming towards the living room and pulled away from one another. Laura got off the couch and felt a smack to her bottom. She gasped before looking back at Carmilla, who was smirking.

Joshua came running around the corner with tears in his eyes. He ran straight to Laura, who picked him up and held him closely.

“What's wrong, Sweetheart?” Laura asked, rubbing his back.

“It's not fair,” he shouted. He wiggled to be put down so Laura did. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he stomped to his bedroom. Laura looked back at Carmilla who got off the couch.

“I've got this, Cupcake.”

“Whatever is unfair, don't give into him.”

“I know. I know.”

Carmilla kissed her cheek in passing before walking towards Josh’s bedroom. He was laying on his bed, pouting.

“What's not fair, Josh?” Carmilla asked, kneeling down in front of him.

“You love Tommy more than me!” He crossed his arms and started crying. Carmilla's heart broke into a million pieces. 

“Sweetheart, why on earth would you think that?”

“Because he got to paint his room and his dresser. He gets to do whatever he wants.”

“That is not true, Josh. He does not get to do whatever he wants.”

“Then why did he get to paint his room?” 

“Because that's the rule in this house. When you turn seven, you get to decorate your room anyway you want. So when you turn seven, Mommy and I will let you do that.”

Josh continued to pout. “It's not fair. He lives here for a week and gets to paint his room. I've lived here my whole life and get nothing.”

“Yes and do you know why?”

“He doesn't have a mommy.”

“Joshua, he didn't have anything. His mommy has passed away and his daddy is in prison. He barely had shoes on his feet when Officer Brooks found him. I don't even know the last time he ate real food before he came to us. So yes, Mommy and I let him paint his room, but you have to understand something. You have always had a full tummy. You have always had a home to go to. You have always had two parents who love you more than words can describe and parents who care what happens to you. You've known love your whole life. Tommy hasn't. Tommy had nothing. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing. We have taught you to be loving and caring of others and Joshua that includes bringing a child into our household who has never known what it means to be loved. Do you understand?”

Josh looked away from Carmilla, but nodded his head. 

“Now you can be mad at me and you can be mad at Mommy, but you will not be mean to Tommy. He didn't ask if he could paint his room. Your mommy and I agreed on it first, but you remember we don't pout. We are grateful for what we have and we are thankful we can provide for those who have nothing. So you can stay in here and pout, but it's not going to change what has happened. And when you're seven, you'll get to do it too. So when you're done being sad, Mommy and I will be in the living room. Okay?”

He nodded again and Carmilla turned to leave. When she reached the door, she turned to look back at him. “And Joshua, I never want to hear you say that I love someone more than you. You are my son. I love you more than I knew it was possible to love. When you say things like that, it really hurts my feelings.” She stepped through and closed the door. 

She walked back to the couch. Laura looked concerned by Carmilla’s state. She sat down on the floor in front of Laura and rested her head in Laura's lap.

“What happened?” Laura asked, running her fingers through Carmilla's hair.

Carmilla took a deep breath. “He thinks I love Tommy more than him because we let him paint his room.”

“What did you say?”

“That it was our rule. That it isn't true and that it hurt my feelings.”

“Did it?”

“Laura, my kid thinks I don't love him. I'm doing exactly what my mother did.”

“Carm, that's not true. He's three and we're just going through some changes. He needs time to adjust.”

“It still hurt.”

“I know, but he knows you love him. He knows we both love him.”

“I know.”

“Hey.” Laura pulled her head up. “You're not her. You know that right?”

Carmilla sighed. “I know. But you know that's my biggest fear.”

“I do know, but I'm telling you, I have never seen favoritism from you. You love each child, including Tommy, individually. You praise them all for their accomplishments. Josh is just mad that he doesn't get to paint his room yet and took it out on you. Had I gone in there, he would have done the same thing. So don't let our jealous child make you upset and compare yourself to your mother. You're not her, Sweetness.”

Carmilla nodded. “I know. Thanks, Cupcake.”

“It's what I'm here for. How about you go check on the other two kids, who aren't mad at you, while I make some dinner. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla got up and they shared a brief kiss. Carmilla rested her head against Laura's for a minute before pulling away. They let their hands slip apart as they separated. 

Carmilla walked to their bedroom to see Katherine and Tommy playing with Barbies. 

“How's everything in here?”

“Good, Mama! Barbie and Stacey are going to the zoo!” Katherine explained.

“They are? Sounds like fun.”

“Did I make Josh sad?” Tommy asked, looking up at her.

“No, Bud. He's just mad that he can't paint his room yet.”

“I didn't mean to make him sad.”

“You didn't, Sweetheart. I did. This isn't your fault.”

“Josh gets jealous a lot.”.

“Katherine.”

“What? He does. It's why you always give him a present on my birthday.”

Carmilla gawked and then sighed. She knew it was true and that she needed to break that habit now before he expected a gift every year on her birthday.

“Well, Mommy and I are working on that.”

“When's your birthday, Tommy?” Katherine asked.

Tommy shrugged. “Sometime this month, I think.”

“You don't know?”

“Kat.”

“What? Who doesn't know when their birthday is, Mama?”

“When you're a bad boy, you're not allowed to celebrate.”

“You're not a bad boy though.”

Carmilla smiled. Maybe Katherine saying it will help him accept that he is a good kid. Tommy just shrugged and gave the Stacy doll her shoes. He changed the subject, announcing that she was ready to go to the zoo. Katherine laughed and quickly got her Barbie ready. Carmilla left it to them. She returned to the living room. Josh was sitting on the couch, still pouting. Laura was cooking in the kitchen, not paying attention to him. Laura did this anytime her children were pouting, trusting them to get over it the best they could by themselves.

The floor creaked under Carmilla causing Josh to look at her. He jumped off the couch and ran over to her. He started crying and she knelt down to pick him up. He hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder. She rubbed his back soothingly.

“I'm sorry, Mama,” he cried.

“Why, Sweetheart?”

“I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry.”

“Shh. It's okay, Josh. You were just upset.”

“I'm still sorry, Mama. I love you.”

“I love you too, Son. You're my pride and joy. You know that, right? You know how much I love you?”

“Yes, Mama.” His tears slowly subsided as laid his head on Carmilla’s shoulder. She continued to rub his back. She kissed the back of his head and smiled. Her eyes started to mist as she remembered Josh as a baby. How he always clung to her. His favorite spot was resting against Carmilla's chest. She wiped her eyes before feeling Laura rub her back. She looked at Laura.

“He's getting so big.”

“I know. I miss my little baby. Before you know it, he'll be in high school and dating.”

Laura laughed. “Well we still have plenty of years before that happens, but yeah.”

Josh shifted so he was looking at Laura. 

“What, Honey?” Laura asked. 

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, Josh. Do you wanna go play?”

“Can I help you instead?”

“Sure. Come on. I'll let you put the noodles in.”

Carmilla handed him off to Laura and wiped her eyes. “Ugh, okay. That's enough emotions for today,” she commented.

Laura laughed. “Full overload for Carmilla Karnstein.”

“It is. What are you making?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs with a side salad.”

“Sounds good, Cupcake. Do you need any help?”

“No, Sweetness. But you can set the table if you like.”

Carmilla nodded and got everything together while Josh and Laura cooked together. 

“So Tommy’s birthday might be coming up,” Carmilla noted, laying out some place mats.

“Might be?”

“He doesn’t seem to know since quote ‘bad boys don’t get to celebrate birthdays’.”

Laura stopped stirring the noodles for a minute and stared at Carmilla.

“I know, Cupcake. We just might have to get him a birthday present soon is all.”

“How will we find out? Did Mattie bring us his medical records?” Laura asked.

“No, but I need to call her about fostering anyway so I’ll ask for a copy of his birth certificate.”

“Sounds good, Sweetness.”

Tommy and Katherine came out a little later and sat at the table waiting on dinner. Once they said their prayer and everyone’s bowls were full of spaghetti, Katherine looked between Laura and Carmilla.

“What’s up, Pumpkin?” Carmilla asked.

“Are we going?”

“Are we going where?” Laura asked as a follow up question.

“To get our Christmas tree!”

“Oh. Wow the day kind of went past us, didn’t it, Carm?”

“Yeah it did.” Carmilla looked towards Tommy, who was struggling with his fork. Carmilla got up to grab a knife before cutting his spaghetti noodles. “It’s easier this way.”

“Thanks, Carm.”

“So Tommy, would you like to pick out a tree tonight? We have plenty of time to decorate if you do.”

“Is it fun?”

“It’s only the most magical thing of the year!” Katherine exclaimed. “Right, Josh?”

“Yeah,” he muttered.

“Well we certainly won’t be picking out a tree with that attitude, Mister,” Laura said, lifting Josh’s chin.

“I don’t feel good, Mommy.”

“Do you really not feel well or are you just nervous about something?”

Josh shrugged. Laura got off her stool and reached for his forehead. He felt normal, which is what Laura expected.

“Do you feel sick, Bud?” Carmilla asked, putting her fork down.

He shook his head no.

“Does your tummy hurt because you ate too many sweets with Laf and Perry?” Laura suggested.

He nodded his head yes and held his arms out to Laura. She picked him up before sitting back down in her seat. “Are you tired, Sweetheart?” Laura whispered. Carmilla watched the exchange.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to get the tree tomorrow night instead so you can have energy?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. Katherine we’re going to get the tree tomorrow night. That way we can play Christmas music all day and drive Mama crazy.”

“Okay, Mommy.” Katherine was disappointed, but she never tried to show it. Katherine was also the jealous type, but unlike Josh, she was quiet about it. Carmilla had witnessed this time and time again. She would smile sweetly in agreement, but as soon as she thought no one was looking, she would hang her head a little low and rest it against her hand.

“What if we listened to some Christmas music? Get into the spirit so we're really prepared for tomorrow,” Carmilla suggested.

Katherine lifted her head and smiled. “Okay!”

Carmilla walked Katherine over to the bookshelf to let her pick out a Christmas album to play. She picked Nat King Cole and handed it to Carmilla. Carmilla took the record out of it’s sleeve and placed it on the turntable. She lifted the needle and let the music play. Katherine wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist.

“Thanks, Mama.”

“Thank you for always being a patient and kind big sister. I know you wanted to go tonight, and I'm sorry we're not.”

“It's okay. At least we have Christmas music.”

Carmilla smiled as they walked back to the kitchen counter. Katherine climbed up on her stool singing to herself while Carmilla sat down. She ruffled Tommy's thick hair as she continued to eat her dinner.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla and Laura were sitting in bed; Laura working on finishing the essays from earlier and Carmilla reading. Laura scoffed at something and continued to mutter herself. Carmilla slowly shut her book and looked towards Laura. 

“So, I know you don't want me to, but I'm going to take Tommy with me to get his pictures.”

“You're right. I don't want you to do that.”

“Laura, he asked to go.”

“So? Josh asks to go to Disney World every year and we don't do that.”

“Well one costs a lot of money and the other costs us nothing. I don't think he views this as going home. He just wants his pictures.”

“He can tell you where they are.”

“Cupcake, I know you're trying to protect him and I love you for that, but I think he should go. Like I said, it will be good closure for him and I want him to see it one more time as a memory of his childhood. Yes I want him to forget the bad, but he still deserves to see his house one more time. He deserves to see the difference between a place of living and his home. He knows this is home now, but he deserves to see it one more time.”

“You want him to see needles and all the bad things that happened to him?”

“Officer Brooks says it's been cleaned up and Tommy's room has been left intact for him. This way if he left anything he wants, he can bring it with him. I know you don't approve, but please Laura. He needs this. I know he does.”

Laura exhaled. “Fine, but he's wearing old clothes. I don't want any of his good stuff smelling like that and I want him to wear a mask. Who knows what's growing in there and I don't want him breathing it in. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“And no lingering. Get in, get the pictures and get out. Okay?”

“I promise.”

Laura packed up her stuff and placed the bag on the floor. She rolled over on her side, her back away from Carmilla. 

“And I want you to wear a mask too,” Laura grumbled.

“Okay, Sweetheart.”

Carmilla put her book on her nightstand and turned off the light. Laura lifted her arm to turn hers off as well, but instead of cuddling up to Carmilla, she stayed where she was.

“You're mad,” Carmilla commented.

“I'm frustrated and nervous.” She deflated a little before turning towards Carmilla. “It seems no one did their reading assignments for these papers and that just frustrates me to no end.”

“I'm sorry.”

“And I'm nervous for Tommy. Just do me a favor, please keep your eye on him at all times.”

“I will. I won't let anything happen to him. But for right now,” Carmilla extended her arms which Laura embraced, sighing with contentment. “How about we worry about getting to church on time and lunch tomorrow.”

Laura laughed. “Always worried about after church food.”

“It's my favorite part of Sunday.”

“Why do we go to church if you don't really want to?”

“Well, I know you do and I want my kids brought up with our values. I don't hate church, I just never felt like I had to go to be one with G-d, you know?”

“Fair enough.”

They were drifting off to sleep when their door opened.

“Mama? Mommy?”

Carmilla turned and smiled. “Hey, Kitty Kat. You okay?”

“I had a bad dream.”

Carmilla pulled the comforter back. “Come on then.”

Katherine smiled and jumped up on the bed. She climbed over Carmilla and clung to her side, reaching for Laura's hand to wrap around her waist.

“You know you're getting a little big to be sleeping with your moms, Pumpkin,” Laura mentioned.

“But it was really scary and I couldn't get back to sleep.”

“It's okay, Kid,” Carmilla said, rubbing the arm that was snug around her waist. “We all get scary dreams sometimes.” 

“You too, Mama?”

It was rare for Carmilla, but sometimes that camp still haunted her dreams especially if she was working with Mattie. Laura woke her up almost any time those dreams occurred. It was the only time Carmilla talked in her sleep.

“Yeah, Kat. Even grown ups have bad dreams, but I get to snuggle with Mommy when I have one.”

“Mommy's a good snuggler.”

“That she is.”

Laura smiled as she started to drift off to sleep, listening to Katherine and Carmilla. Carmilla and Katherine soon followed.

\-------------------------------------------

The next day, after service, the Karnstein family walked to the local diner not too far from the church. They sat down in a comfy booth. Josh sat with Carmilla while Laura sat in the middle of Katherine and Tommy. They were both chatty today and Carmilla couldn't help, but laugh at the look on Laura's face. 

Josh stood and wrapped his arms around Carmilla's neck.

“Hey, Bud. I need you to sit down, okay?”

“But I can't reach the table.”

“Then we'll get you a booster seat.”

Joshua sighed and sat down on his bottom. 

“What did you learn in children's church today?” Laura asked.

“We learned about Mary talking to the Gabriel,” Katherine answered, excitedly.

“What did they talk about?”

“She's gonna have a baby,” Tommy answered.

“And who is that baby, Josh?”

“Jesus,” he said. He still seemed down in the dumps from yesterday and both Carmilla and Laura had noticed.

Carmilla turned Josh's paper placemat over so it was a blank white page. Laura reached into her bag and pulled out some crayons. She handed them to Carmilla.

“Wanna draw me a picture?” Carmilla asked, encouragingly.

Josh smiled. “Okay, Mama!”

He colored quietly while Katherine and Tommy talked about the Annunciation where Mary was told she would birth a son and name him Jesus. The kids were very adamant and Laura tried her hardest to listen to both of them. Carmilla managed to flag someone down to get Josh a booster seat. He pushed it as close to Carmilla as possible before sitting down.

“Mama, I'm hot,” he complained, pulling at his sweater. Carmilla helped him get it off before rolling up his sleeves. 

“Better?”

Josh nodded. “Will you help me draw a tree?”

“Sure, Sweetheart.”

After a few moments of waiting, the waitress finally came up to them. She was young with brown hair and blue eyes. 

“I am so sorry that took so long. We had a problem in the back and we're down a waiter today, but I'm Stephanie. What can I get you to drink?”

Carmilla smiled. “Can we get an apple juice for this guy?” She said pointing to Josh. “And can I get coffee, please?”

The waitress nodded and turned her attention to the other side of the table. Tommy and Katherine were both now reading. Tommy a picture book and Katherine a chapter book.

“Two apple juices over here as well and I'll just have water, please.”

“And are you ready order or do you still need time?”

“I think we're ready. Can I have the Lumberjack breakfast please with bacon and eggs scrambled. And this little guy wants-”

“Chicken fingers!”

Carmilla laughed. “He'll have the chicken fingers with honey mustard.”

“And are you okay with fries?”

Carmilla looked towards Laura, who nodded. “Yeah, fries are good.”

“Okay and what about over here.”

Laura looked to Katherine. They were slowly trying to get her to order her own food. She mumbled out a reply that no one heard.

“You gotta speak louder than that, Kat,” Carmilla said, encouragingly.

“May I have Mac and Cheese, please,” she stated clearly.

The waitress smiled at her. “Sure thing, Sweetheart and you?” 

Laura smiled. “I will have the exact same as my wife, please.”

“And you little guy?”

Tommy looked up at her and paused. She smiled at him, but he seemed to shrink in size under her stare. He slowly leaned into Laura. He looked towards Carmilla making eye contact.

“Do you want a cheeseburger?” Laura asked. Tommy nodded his head.

“He'll have a cheeseburger with fries.”

“Sounds good. I'll make sure to get that in right away and will be back with your drinks.”

Once the woman had left, Laura made eye contact with Carmilla. Carmilla registered Laura's look.

“Excuse me, Josh. Can you stand up so I can slide out?”

Josh did as asked and Carmilla slipped passed him. She held her hand out for Tommy, who gladly took it. They walked to the front of the restaurant. Once in the waiting area, they sat down in a small corner.

“You okay, Bud?”

“Yeah.”

“Did she scare you?”

“No, she just kind of reminded me of mommy before she got sick.”

“And you got sad?”

“A little.”

“Well today, after lunch, I'm going to let you come with me so we can get your pictures. How does that sound?”

“I'm going to go home?”

“Your old home, yes.”

“Okay.” 

“You don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought you'd like to see it one more time and get anything that you might want even though I don't think there is that much stuff left.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Sure, Kiddo. Wanna go back to the table?”

“Yes, please.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

He nodded his head and hugged her. She picked him up and carried him back to the table, kissing the side of his head. Once back, she placed him down next to Laura and climbed over Josh to sit.

“You okay, Sweetheart?” Carmilla heard Laura ask.

Laura pushed his hair back and scratched his head a little bit. He smiled at her and nodded. Laura slowly reached across the table and Carmilla followed, so they could hold hands.

“Do you like it, Mama?” Josh asked excitedly!

“I love it, Kid. I think this needs to go on the fridge.”

“Let me take it Josh so it doesn't get messed up.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

He handed it over before leaning against Carmilla. She wrapped an arm around his little shoulders and kissed his head, happy that he seemed in better spirits.

\-------------------------------------------

“Mama! I want to go,” Josh proclaimed, stomping his feet and crossing her arms.

“I'm sorry, Kiddo, but you can't.”

“I want to see where Tommy grew up!”

“No. End of discussion.”

“It's not fair.” He continued to stomp and grumble.

Laura was picking out clothes for Tommy to wear, when she popped her head into the hall from his doorway.

“Josh, if we have to tell you no one more time, you're getting a timeout. Mama said no and I'm saying no. You're not going.”

“Why does Tommy get to go?”

“Joshua, I don't even want him to go, but he wants to.”

Tommy thought about it all through lunch. Once Carmilla had confirmed that she would be with him the whole time, he agreed.

“He gets to do all the fun stuff!” Josh shouted.

“Josh, please be quiet! I'm trying to read,” Katherine yelled from the couch. Carmilla stepped out of the bedroom in an old t-shirt and black jeans. She wore her combat boots and quickly grabbed an old sweatshirt. 

“You heard your sister. You need to be quiet so she can read.”

“I want to go!” He stomped again.

“No, Josh.”

“Timeout!” Laura shouted from Tommy’s bedroom. 

“Sorry, Kid. Mommy said no more or a timeout-”

“No. No timeout!”

Tommy stepped out of her room, holding Laura's hand. “Sorry, Mister, you don't make those rules.”

“Why can't I go?”

“Joshua-” Laura started.

“You don't want to go to my old home, Josh. It's scary there and dark. Nothing nice lives there. That's why Carm and Laura don't want you to go. It's a bad place,” Tommy answered quietly.

“Why do you want to go?” He asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I have some stuff there that I need to get and it's in a secret place that only I know about so I have to go.”

Joshua looked at Tommy for a moment. “I'm sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled. “It's okay. When I get back, wanna play cars?”

Josh's face lit up. “Okay!”

“Well until then, it's a timeout, Mister,” Laura said, letting go of Tommy's hand.

“Mama,” Josh whined.

“Nope.” Laura held out her hand to Josh, who took it begrudgingly. “You were yelling, stomping your feet and after Mama and I told you no, you continued to yell and cry so it's to the chair.”

“Bye, Kid,” Carmilla said.

“Bye, Mama.”

“Alright, Laura we'll be back in an hour or so.” 

Laura got out the chair and pointed it towards the wall. Joshua sat down and stared at the floor. She walked over to Carmilla and kissed her. 

“Be safe and keep him safe.”

“I will, Sweetheart.”

They shared another brief kiss before Laura looked down to Tommy. She held out her hand which Tommy high fived before she pulled on him to hug her. He smiled against her as she rubbed her fingers through his hair. 

He looked up at her. “Stay with Carm at all times, okay?”

“Okay, Laura.”

“And if you need help, let her help you. I don't want you getting poked or hurting yourself.”

“I won't.”

“Okay, we'll see you later.”

Carmilla helped Tommy slip on his coat, boots and hat before doing the same herself and leaving. They walked quietly down the stairs. Carmilla helped Tommy into the backseat of her car, buckling him in before moving to the driver's seat. She pulled out her phone and put in the address Officer Brooks gave her. She was studying the directions when the lingering silence in the car broke.

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

“I'm scared.”

“Don't be scared, Love. I'll be right there with you.”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla smiled, sympathetically. “You don't have to go, Tommy, if you don't want to. You can tell me where the pictures are and I'll get them for you along with anything else you want. But you really don't have to go.”

Tommy thought about her words. “I want to go.”

“Okay, Sweetheart.”

“Will you hold my hand the whole time?”

“The whole time, Bud,” Carmilla agreed, starting the car. 

It was about a twenty minute drive when Carmilla pulled up. Officer Brooks was already there, leaning against his squad car with his partner Collins. They were in full uniform. Carmilla found a place to park and got out. She looked up at the run down building that had most likely seen better days. Half the windows were boarded up and the ones that weren't, were pitch black inside. Carmilla sighed and walked over to the policemen.

“Brooks,” Carmilla stated, shaking his hand. “Hey, Collins.”

“How's it going, Carmilla?”

“So why the full uniforms.”

“In light of Tommy's recent viewing of his parent’s drug dealer, we wanted to be prepared, just in case.”

“Should I be worried? I want to keep him as safe as possible.”

“You will be. The street is lined with under covers.”

“Okay.”

“So that's the park Tommy went to. We found him about twenty blocks further down from there.”

Carmilla looked towards the small area that was considered a park. Two trees, a couple bushes and a small open area to run around in. She hated thinking that this is what this child grew up with. 

“Alright. I'm going to get Tommy so we can get this over with.”

Carmilla walked back to her car and opened Tommy's door. He climbed out slowly. Once his feet touched the ground, he grabbed Carmilla's hand.

She checked both ways before they made their way back.

“Tommy you remember Officer Brooks and Officer Collins?”

“Hi, Tommy,” Brooks smiled.

He gave a small smile and muttered hello to each of them.

“Ready, Bud?”

He nodded his head. They made their way to the small cast iron fence that surround the building. Carmilla noticed there was glass all over the ground. She knelt down and picked Tommy up. Brooks paused and looked back at them.

“Here's the masks you requested.”

“Masks?” Tommy asked.

“There's a lot of bad smells in the air so if you wear this mask, it'll protect you,” Officer Brooks explained.

Tommy looked to Carmilla. “It's okay, Bud. It's to help you breathe and keep you as safe as possible.”

“Okay.”

Tommy let Officer Brooks slip it over his head so it was snug over his nose. “It'll be a little tight,” he added, once it was snug. “And you might feel like your nose is sweating, but I promise you, it's for the best.

Carmilla held hers to her face and waited for Collins to open the door. Once the door was open, Brooks and Collins pulled out flashlights. The hallway was dark with only one open window at the top of the stairwell, giving them little light. Carmilla held onto Tommy as tightly as she could. Her eyes started to water from the sadness she felt. She couldn't believe Tommy had once lived here.

They made their way to the third floor and stood outside the door. Officer Brooks had a key coded lock on it. He undid it and they walked inside. Not one light in the place worked. Their windows had been boarded up, but Collins was prepared. He and Brooks used a crowbar to pry off one of the boards. Light flooded in. The walls that were once white were yellow with brown water stains and mold growing. Carmilla could smell it through her mask.

“Alright, Tommy. Where are these pictures?” Officer Brooks asked kindly.

Tommy shook his head, his grip on Carmilla tightening. She could feel him starting to cry. She pulled her mask away and coughed at the strong smell of mildew and old cigarettes that had been embedded into the yellow walls, the lingering smell of old alcohol and the smell of rotten trash.

“Tommy. The quicker we get these photos, the quicker we get out of here and go home. We will never come back here again. Can you show me where the pictures are?”

She quickly covered her mouth with her mask. Tommy pulled back and looked at her. She wiped his tears. He wiggled and she slowly put him down. She took the opportunity to slip the mask over her face before she felt Tommy take her hand and slowly led them to one of the three doors off the main room. She walked with him into a tiny little room without a window. It looked like a walk in closet and she's pretty sure at one point, it had been.

There was a small bed and a dresser. The two officers shined their flashlights to add extra light. Tommy walked to the corner and that's when Carmilla noticed the wood wasn’t quite settled. Tommy was about to open it when she stopped him.

“Whoa, Buddy. Hold on.” She turned to the two men. “Can I have the crowbar?”

Collins handed it over and Carmilla opened the small floor space with it. They handed her a flashlight so she could see and hopefully scare off any bugs.

Tommy bent down and pulled out three envelopes, full of photos. He held them to his chest before handing them to Carmilla. He then pulled out a small little girl figurine, a bouncy ball and a little cat toy. He put those three items into his pockets and looked up at Carmilla.

“Is that all of it?” She asked. 

“Can I have the flashlight?”

Carmilla handed it to him, warning him it was heavy. Collins walked forward with a plastic evidence bag. “We didn't bring plastic bags. This is the best I got.”

“Thanks.”

Carmilla put the photos into the bag and noticed Tommy pulling out a few more things. A lion, a tiger, a horse, a dog and a couple of dinosaurs. They were tiny, but she could tell he was happy to have them. Carmilla held the bag out to him and he put them inside. He handed the flashlight back to Carmilla.

“Anything else in there?”

Tommy shook his head no. 

“Is there anything else in this room you want?” Carmilla asked. 

“Can I look through my drawers?”

“Sure, Kid.”

She handed the bag to Brooks. “Guard it with your life.”

“I will.”

Carmilla picked him up so he could look in his clothes drawer. There were a couple t-shirts he picked out and some jeans. One pair was luckily intact from what Carmilla could tell. Officer Brooks searched for a plastic bag and found a trash bag in the kitchen that seemed to be brand new. 

Carmilla put Tommy down and put the clothes into the bag. Tommy took her hand again as they made their way out of the bedroom. Carmilla asked the two policemen to hold up their flashlights as she took a picture of the small bedroom. They made their way back out into the large room. Carmilla could see where a couch had been based off the wall coloring and it made her sick to think how many cigarettes had been smoked in this room.

She felt Tommy pull on her hand and stopped. He pointed towards another door. 

“You wanna go in there?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla let Tommy lead her into the room. They were blinded for a minute as sunlight filled the room. Carmilla blinked a few times before realizing it was his parent’s bedroom. It was pretty clean and didn't fit the rest of the apartment. The walls were blue and the air was clean, thanks to a busted window. 

Tommy walked in towards the bed, letting go of Carmilla. He ran his hand over the comforter before walking to the small closet. There wasn't much in there, but Carmilla could tell he was pulling on something. 

She walked forward and noticed it was a dress the shade of his bedroom walls. Carmilla grabbed the hanger and took it down for him. She handed it to the police officers to put in the bag. They didn't question her during the silent exchange. 

Tommy then walked to the other side of the bed where there was a nightstand. Carmilla followed, worried there would be needles hiding. He opened the drawer to see an old pack of cigarettes and a notebook. He handed the notebook to Carmilla and then ran his fingers under the drawer. He pulled it out and tossed it on the bed. A single silver chain with a charm on it was taped on the underside.

“How did you-?”

“Mommy told me if anything ever happened to make sure I got this. It was grandma’s and my mommy’s favorite thing.”

He peeled the tape off stuffed it into his pockets. He walked to the dresser, but there wasn't really anything there at all. He managed to find a earring which he also pocketed. He looked at his dad’s nightstand and stopped. He stepped back and looked at Carmilla alarmed. 

“Brooks,” she yelled. He poked his head around the door frame. “I think something is in the drawer.”

Brooks walked forward and saw ahandgun. “Collins, you got another evidence bag?”

“Yeah,” he said, coming inside the room. Officer Brooks used his pen to pick up the item. Carmilla noticed it the gun as Brooks placed it in the bag and pulled Tommy close to her.

“Tommy, we need you not to touch that drawer. Is there something in there you want?”

Tommy shook his head and took Carmilla's hand. “Anything else, Buddy?”

He shook his head no and lifted his arms. Carmilla picked him up.

“I think we're okay, Brooks.”

“Wait!” Tommy shouted. He wiggled. She put him down and he ran out the room. “Tommy! Be careful!” Carmilla shouted following him. She almost lost her lunch at the sight of the bathroom. It was filthy and hadn't been cleaned in months by the look of it. Tommy came out with a brownish looking rubber duck.

“It's my bathroom toy!” 

“Sweetheart, it's dirty.”

“I know, but I like it.”

“Okay, but let's see if we can find something to put it in so you're not touching it.”

Tommy stepped into the kitchen and climbed onto the counter. It looked dirty and sticky. She was grateful he was wearing old clothes. She quickly yelled for him to be careful as she walked behind him.

Tommy pulled down a box of Ziplock bags. “Mommy used to use them for sandwiches when I went to school.”

Carmilla held one open and Tommy dropped it in the bag. “Is that everything?”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Carmilla's neck and she took that as a yes. She held him close to her as they made their way to the door. That's when she noticed only a couple of pictures on the wall. One being Tommy's kindergarten picture.

“Can we take these?” Carmilla asked Officer Brooks.

“Sure.” 

The two officers took the pictures off the wall and added them to the trash bag. Carmilla made her way down the stairs as quick as she could while the officers locked it up. Once outside and past the gate, she put Tommy down, helping him get his mask off before taking deep breaths. 

She rejoiced in the fresh air, taking deep breaths, telling Tommy to do the same. She looked down at him and saw how scared he looked. She knelt down and he quickly embraced her. She let him cry against her shoulder well after the two men joined them. She reminded him that he was safe and the he was okay. After a few minutes, he pulled back, but she picked him up. 

They walked over to her car and put the collected items in her trunk. She wasn't looking forward to them being back at her place. 

Officer Brooks held out some antibacterial hand gel. “So he can have clean hands before you get them home and wash them.”

“Thanks, Brooks.”

He squeezed a little into Tommy’s hand and then allowed Carmilla to have some as well. 

“Thanks for today. I think he needed it.”

“It wasn't a problem. I'm glad he got his stuff and won't have to return.”

“Me too.”

They both thanked the officers before they separated. Carmilla buckled Tommy into the back and he fell asleep almost instantly.

She took a picture of the front of the building. One so Laura could see, but also so Tommy could remember where he came from, good or bad.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura was pacing in the living room. Katherine and Josh were distracted by the television. Laura was worried something had happened since she hadn't heard a word from Carmilla. 

The door suddenly clicked and Laura ran towards it. As soon as Carmilla entered the apartment, Laura's arms were wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her.

“Whoa, Cupcake. It's okay.”

“I got so nervous that something happened.”

Laura quickly kissed Carmilla. “We're okay, Laura. We looked in every room and took our time so Tommy could get everything he wanted. We’re okay.”

Laura looked down at Tommy, who looked like he had just stopped crying. Laura picked him up and held him just as tight.

“My brave boy,” Laura whispered. “My brave, brave boy. Are you okay?”

Tommy started crying immediately, hugging Laura. Laura quickly took Tommy to his room. Katherine and Josh continued to stare at the television. Katherine looked at Carmilla.

“It's okay, Sweetheart. I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll join you guys. Let's just let Tommy have a little space, okay?”

Katherine nodded. Carmilla walked to the laundry closet, wanting nothing more than to get out of her clothes. She quickly stripped down to her underwear, throwing her clothes and the clothes collected at Tommy's old home into the washer. 

She walked down the hallway and stopped outside of Tommy's room.

“Was it scary?” Laura asked.

“Yeah. I forgot how dark it was there.”

“Well no more darkness for your, Sweetheart.”

“Laura?”

“Yeah?”

“I think mommy was there though.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don't know. It just felt like she was there, looking at me, but I was scared.”

“She might have been, Sweetheart. But let's get these clothes off of you and get you into the shower. Let's change in the bathroom so you can just hand them to me.”

“Wait, my toys!”

“Toys?”

“Yeah. I have some dinosaurs and animals. They're not as big as Kat’s, but I still like them a lot,” Tommy explained emptying his pockets.

“Do you like dinosaurs more or animals?”

“Dinosaurs.”

“They're very cool. Did you get them all out?”

“Yeah.”

“What's this necklace, Bud?”

“It was mommy’s. She told me to keep it safe. I remembered.”

“Do you want to wear it?”

“Can I?”

“Of course, but after your shower. Come on, Tommy.”

Carmilla jogged down the hall and into her own bathroom. She wanted the smell off of her as well. She quickly washed her hair and body, sighing at the feeling of being clean. She left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her and stopped when she saw Laura.

“How bad was it?” She asked, looking at her wife.

“Bad. The smell alone could have killed you. Mildew, sewer, cigarettes. I've never smelled anything that bad in my life, Laura. And it was dark. Brooks and Collins had to pry a window open just so we could get some light. No wonder that kid had a vitamin D deficiency.” 

“We need to get him a check up, Carm.”

“We do and we will.”

“Please tell me he'll never go back there.”

“Laura, none of us will ever go back there. The windows were boarded up and it was the creepiest shit I had experienced since your cabin for the first time. I rather stay in that old barn then have to go in there again. It was just death and sadness all around. But I promise, I will never let anyone in here go back to that place and I have never in my life been more happy than to be home.”

Carmilla knelt down in front of Laura and rested her head on Laura's lap. Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla's hair. This was a customary position for them and neither one can remember how it started, but it was something that comforted them both.

“Is Tommy okay?” Carmilla asked.

“He's fine. Just a little shaken up I think and he'll probably sleep with us tonight. But how about you get dressed and then in an hour or so, we get the tree. Add a little Christmas spirit to the house.”

Carmilla stood up and kissed Laura's head. “Sounds like a plan, Cupcake.”

“Mommy!” Katherine shouted. Laura left to deal with the children while Carmilla changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. As she made her way down the hall, the noise level rose and rose. Katherine and Josh were yelling.

“Whoa!” Carmilla shouted, silencing the room. “This does not sound like a couple kids who are picking out a Christmas tree later!”

“Josh kept putting his feet on me so when he wouldn't listen I put my feet on him!”

“But then she kicked me!”

“I did not! You tried to kick me!”

“No I didn't!”

“You're a liar!”

Carmilla pinched her nose before holding her hand up. “Okay. Okay. Mama has had enough stress today! Either both of you cut it out, or no tree period. Josh sit in that chair and Katherine sit on the other end of the couch. Don't touch each other.”

Laura looked at Carmilla with an impressed smile, and even though Carmilla wanted to smile back, she held her ground.

“Now!” She demanded.

Her children, even though surprised, did as they were told. She sat down on the couch and Laura sat next to her. Tommy came around the corner fully dressed with wet hair. He sat next to Laura. Carmilla turned the television off to hear both of her children whine.

“Alright, guys. I don't know what's gotten into either one of you, but you never fight this much and it needs to stop. Josh, why did you put your feet on Katherine?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Even though she told you not to?”

“Yes,” he answered, honestly.

“Joshua, you know better than to do that. When someone asks you not to do something and then you do it anyway, it's mean. It also annoys your sister.”

“Katherine, why did you retaliate?” Laura asked.

“So he could see how annoying it was.”

“Why didn't you move to the chair?”

“Because I was here first and he's the one who sat down next to me.”

“Well, next time just move, Pumpkin. You two have been acting up way too much, especially you Josh and I hate to give you another timeout today. Two in one day has never happened.”

“So we want you both to think about your actions and just remember Santa is watching you be bad and I know you don't want to be on the naughty list,” Laura added.

“No we don't, Mommy!” Katherine proclaimed.

“Then can we please get our sweet and innocent, barely ever gets in trouble children back?”

They nodded their heads.

“Now what do we do after a fight?” Laura asked.

Katherine and Josh both stood and hugged each other. They told each other they were sorry before smiling. They laughed a little and sat on the couch, Katherine next to Laura and Josh next to Carmilla. 

“Mama?” Katherine asked.

“What, Pumpkin?”

“Tree?”

“Yes, I love trees. They help us breathe and their beautiful.”

The children laughed. “No, Mama, Christmas tree!”

“Oh a Christmas tree! Yes, they're very beautiful!”

“Ma-Ma,” Katherine whined.

“Oh did you want to get a Christmas tree?”

Katherine nodded her head excitedly. Carmilla looked to Laura, who also looked like she was about to combust with excitement. 

“Alright. Let's go get a Christmas tree!”

“Yay!” Her two children screamed, jumping off the couch and running to their rooms to bundle up. Carmilla looked towards Tommy. 

“Are you okay with that, Bud?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He was quiet and they both knew why. Carmilla stood up so she could kneel down in front of him. She took his little hands and smiled at him.

“I know it's been a rough couple of days, but I'm so proud of you.”

“Why?”

“Today, you faced a fear and went with me. You went back to that dark space and came out just as strong. I'm just really proud of your bravery and your strength.”

Tommy smiled shyly while looking at Carmilla's hands. 

“Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go get your first Christmas tree! Go put on a sweatshirt.”

“Okay, Laura.”

Carmilla squeezed his hands before letting him go. She kissed her wife. “I'm going to go change.”

“You really are an incredible woman, Carmilla.”

“No I’m not. I just love my children and would go through Hell and back for them if I had to.”

“I know. That's why you're incredible.”

Carmilla held out her hand for Laura, who took it. They held hands down the hallway, smiling. Laura checked on the kids, Josh already glued to her side, while Carmilla slipped on black jeans and a wool sweater. She stepped into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. Laura brought Tommy in a little later to do the same. Once his head seemed dry enough, they all gathered towards the door.

“Alright, Youngins. We ready to go?”

Laura was holding Tommy’s hand, who was wearing a red sweater and Katherine, who looked, once again, identical to her Mama in black and gray. Josh was also in jeans with a black sweater. They all grabbed their coats, scarves, hats and gloves.

“Hold hands,” Laura shouted as they exited the apartment. She felt Carmilla take hers and she smiled at how the smallest gesture still caused butterflies in her stomach. The kids waited by the building door for their parents. Tommy looked at them and smiled. 

“What are you smiling at?” Carmilla asked.

“I'm happy,” Tommy answered.

“Let's keep it that way from here on out, yeah?” Carmilla offered her other hand to Tommy, who took it. Josh broke Carmilla and Laura's hands so he could take Carmilla's other hand. Carmilla lifted him up to carry him before taking Tommy's hand again. 

They walked a few blocks down, back to the hardware store. Carol had a Christmas Wonderland in the backyard of her shop, where kids could play. You could get hot chocolate and find your perfect tree. Once they entered the shop, Carmilla put Josh down and they ran to the back. 

“Stay together!” Carmilla yelled after them. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders as they walked out together. It looked like Christmas had thrown up in the small amount of land behind the shop. Heat lamps were littered everywhere making the cold weather almost unnoticeable.

“There's my favorite couple,” Carol said, with a smile. Laura stepped forward to hug the older woman. 

“It's so wonderful to see you,” she said.

“It's always wonderful to see this happy family.”

“Kids, come say hi to Carol and thank her for the hot chocolate.”

Carol said hello to each child individually and each one of them thanked her for the hot chocolate.

“You three have been the best kids I've seen all week. We might have a special guest later so make sure to be on your best behavior.”

Laura knelt down. “Why don't you guys go look for a tree while we wait. But stay together please and Katherine look out for your baby brother.”

“I'm a big boy,” Josh complained.

Laura laughed. “I'm so sorry. Watch out for your big boy brother, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.”

They watched as the children ran off to look through the few rows of trees. The three women talked for a few minutes before Tommy came running up to Carmilla. “Hey, Buddy. You okay?” Tommy started to weep as he wrapped his arms around his hips. “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” 

She picked Tommy up and hugged him. “I got scared,” he whispered.

“Why? Did Kat and Josh scare you?”

“No. A man scared me.”

“A man? Do you know him?”

“No. He was just scary.”

“Well I’m sure he didn’t mean to scare you. What if we go looking for Kat and Josh and pick out a tree, yeah?”

“Okay,” he sniffled. Carmilla put him down. Tommy wiped at his eyes while Carol handed him a tissue. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tommy took Carmilla's hand and it didn't take long for her to spot Katherine and Josh. They were walking together looking at the different trees, holding hands and behaving.

“Mommy's going to be mad,” she heard Josh said.

“He has to be around here somewhere.”

“Looking for someone?” Carmilla asked.

Katherine turned around. “Tommy! Where did you go?! We were looking for you!”

“He came to me.”

“Sorry, Mama.”

“Why, Pumpkin?”

“I lost Tommy.”

Carmilla squatted down to look Katherine in the eyes. She smiled at her. “You didn't lose him and you still got Josh so you're okay. Let's go find our Christmas tree, yeah?”

“Okay, Mama!”

Carmilla walked around with each child. Josh was now on her other hip and Katherine had her hand in Carmilla's pocket while Tommy took the other hip. It was heavy and a little annoying, but Carmilla kept walking anyway.

“Carm?” She heard Laura call from where she stood with Carol. “You got it?”

Carmilla laughed. “I got it.”

Laura excused herself and walked up to Carmilla, trying to take Josh from her side. Josh shook his head no and wrapped himself around Carmilla tighter. They were starting to notice Josh was becoming very attached to Carmilla, but let it slide for the night. Tommy moved to be put down and Carmilla did the best she could to get him down safely. Tommy held Laura’s hand as they walked from tree to tree.

What felt like hours later, they finally found the one they wanted. Carol’s employee, Art, took it off its stake and wrapped it up for them. Carmilla went to Carol to pay. 

“You know, Santa is going to be here in about five minutes, if you want to stay.”

“Is he a good Santa?”

“Sure is. It's my brother. He's been playing Santa for years! Real beard and everything.”

“Yeah, we’ll stay for that. Josh will be happy.”

“Wonderful. What about Kat? Does she still believe?”

“I think so, but I also think she's slowly figuring things out, but this is also why she is a great older sister. She will most likely keep the charade up until Josh doesn't believe anymore.”

“And what about the new one?”

“I don't think Tommy has ever had a real Christmas or at least not for some time. I don't think he believes in Santa, but maybe your brother can save that a little and give him one Christmas of believing.”

“I can talk to him.”

“But what will he do if Tommy asks why he's never had a Christmas before?”

“Like I said, my brother has been doing this for years now since he's retired. He's dealt with kids at homeless shelters and all over. He's good with kids and making up stories. I think Tommy will be believing again very soon.”

Just then Carmilla heard a big laugh followed by a very polite “ho, ho, ho”! 

“Santa!” Josh yelled.

Santa sat down in a big velvet chair and Carmilla watched as her children's eyes lit up with aw and excitement. Carol wasn't lying. Her brother could have been the best Santa Carmilla had ever seen. 

“Line up and tell me what you want for Christmas,” Santa proclaimed with a big belly laugh.

There were a few other kids in front of Katherine and Josh. Tommy was still standing with Laura. 

“Don't you want to go talk to Santa?” Laura asked, kneeling down.

“Yeah, Bud. Go tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“But he never came before. Why would he come now?”

“You know what? I think he didn't come because he couldn't find your house. It's Christmas lights that helps guide his way to the homes and because yours was dark, he must have thought no one was there, but I bet if you ask he'll tell you.”

“Maybe.”

“Come on, Kid. I told you Santa is a good friend of mine. He'll want to know your list.”

“Yeah.”

“Give it a shot for us?” Laura asked.

“Okay.”

“Alright! Go stand with Kat and Josh. They'll get you excited for him!”

They watched as Tommy ran off to Katherine and Josh. He smiled at them. Carmilla snaked her arm around Laura's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. 

“We have to make this special, Carm.”

“I know, Cupcake.”

“I want that little boy to have the best Christmas he's ever had in his whole life.”

“And he will. I'm going to ask Carol to ask her brother what he says so we can make sure to get it. He won't be disappointed this year.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Laura paused and then smiled. “Oh Josh is next. Picture time!” Carmilla laughed as she watched Laura run up amongst the other parents. 

“Hey, Carol. I have a favor to ask.”

“Sure thing.”

“Can you ask your brother to tell me what Tommy says he wants for Christmas? Laura and I want to make sure he has the best Christmas he's ever had.”

“Sure thing. He'll be happy to help.”

“Thanks.”

Carmilla walked up to Laura and wrapped her arm around her waist. They smiled as they watched Josh laugh at something Santa said. He got off his lap and ran towards his parents. 

“Did you ask?” Carmilla asked.

“Yep! Lego pirate ship!”

“Whoa! Let's see if he brings it,” Carmilla said, picking him up. She had already bought it on Black Friday. He had been talking about it for so long now.

Katherine was now on his lap and her smile was glowing. They were far enough away that the adults couldn't hear, blocked off by a rope. She knew Katherine was asking for a doll house. Laura had a wooden one growing up that had been her mother's. Katherine played with it all the time, but wanted one of her own. Rich and Henry were already in the process of building it. With one more laugh, Katherine jumped off his lap and joined her family. Tommy was the last to go and he walked up, hesitantly. Laura's camera never stopped taking pictures.

Santa bent down and picked him up. Tommy smiled shyly at him. Carmilla heard him Santa ask what he wanted for Christmas. Tommy replied with something. She watched as the jolly man leaned in closer and Tommy cupped his ear, whispering. Santa looked toward the family with a smile on his face. Carmilla and Laura both watched as they talked a few minutes amongst themselves. Tommy’s smile only growing. He gave the big man a hug before jumping off his lap.

“Did you tell Santa what you want?” Laura asked.

Tommy looked back at his first Santa experience and smiled. “I did. He said he would see what he could do.”

“Well then he will do what he has to do.”

“Would you ladies like a family photo with Santa?” Carol asked.

“That would be perfect. Thanks, Carol,” Laura replied.

They all gathered around the old man. He scooped up all three kids and put them on his lap, while Carmilla and Laura leaned against the chair. Carol told them to smile and say cheese. She took the picture and let Laura look.

“Well I think we just found our Christmas card. Thanks, Carol.”

“Not a problem.”

“Kids, can you say ‘bye’ to Santa?”

They all said bye and started to walk away. Carmilla felt a hand on her shoulder and she stopped to look at the man. He peaked around her shoulder, happy to see the children not paying attention them.

“He wants nothing more than to call you Mama.” He said. He had piercing blue eyes and a gentle smile.

“Is that what he asked for?”

“He asked for your family to never let him go.”

“Adoption.”

“That would be my guess.”

“Thanks, Santa.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” she replied.

Carmilla walked back to her family. “Alright, Kids. We ready to go home and decorate?”

“Yay!” They all screamed.

Carmilla grabbed the tree and swung it over her shoulder. They all said their thanks to Carol before heading in the direction of home. Josh's hand in Carmilla's while the other two held onto Laura's. Carmilla struggled a little with the weight of the tree, but managed to get to the apartment. Once the kids were inside the building, Laura helped her get it up the stairs to their apartment.

Their now three kids waited excitedly by the apartment door, ready for Carmilla to open it. She did it as slowly as could, watching their eyes widen with joy. Once inside, Katherine ran straight to the records, looking for a different Christmas album. Laura helped her pick one out while Carmilla started to mount the tree in it's stand. The kids started dancing and singing around while Laura and Carmilla worked to make sure the Christmas tree was straight. Once that was done, Carmilla opened the box of Christmas lights and started to check them. 

“Why don't I order pizza,” Laura suggested. “That way we don't have to really clean anything up and we can use paper plates.”

“Sounds good to me, Cupcake.”

“Should I get a supreme and one with cheese?”

“Pepperoni!” Katherine shouted, dancing with Tommy. Carmilla laughed.

“Okay, one supreme and one pepperoni. Anything else?”

“Can you get me a Coke?” Carmilla asked, plugging in a set of lights to make sure they worked.

“Will do. I expect lights on this tree when I come back.”

Carmilla laughed. “Yeah, okay. You know it takes me forever.”

Laura pecked her lips before going back to their bedroom. Once all the lights had been checked, Carmilla started to string them through the branches as evenly as possible. She had to get a step ladder to start at the top, but she managed alright. Once that was done, she unplugged them while they decorated. Laura was with the kids, sorting through ornaments and making sure each kid gets to hang the ones they want.

“Just remember, we have to be very careful. Some of these are very old and will break easily,” she reminded them.

“Hey, Tommy. Want to help me with the star?” Carmilla asked.

Tommy handed the two bulbs in his hands to Laura and ran to Carmilla. “What can I do?”

Carmilla picked him up and carefully walked up the step ladder. “You see how there's this little opening is?”

“Yeah.”

“And you see that one part at the top of the tree that's sticking straight up.?”

“I put that in here?”

“That's right, Mister. Think you can do it without knocking the tree over?”

“I think so.”

Carmilla lifted him up higher so he could reach. It took a couple of tries, but he got it. After making it straight, they got down.

“Thanks, Bud.”

Tommy hugged her hips and smiled. She bent over to hug him back, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. He ran back to Laura.

“Alright. Lights are finished,” Carmilla announced, coming up behind Laura and squeezing her shoulders. “So my work is finished.”

“No Ma’am,” Laura said. “Also is there a hole for Santa?”

Laura was holding a larger Santa that her mother put on their tree every year growing up. Rich gave it to Laura when Katherine was born. He wanted the tradition to continue with children. It was her favorite piece, but required an hole area to fit. Carmilla smiled.

“Right in the front.”

“Thanks, Carm.”

Carmilla watched as each kid walked up with an ornament. Katherine and Josh were holding their baby ornaments, while Tommy happily held a small ball. It was purple and glittery.

“He picked it out himself,” Laura whispered.

“I'm sure. I'm going to get started on the lights outside since there is still a little light.”

“You're gonna miss this fun.”

“I know, but for Tommy's sake, I wanna get some of them up.”

“Okay, but be careful. It's icy out there.”

“I'll wear my boots.”

Carmilla slipped on her coat and snow boots before grabbing another box of lights. She walked to balcony door and started to unstring the lights. She checked each individual strand and started to rope them together to rest around the balcony. It was cold out this evening, but she worked quickly and diligently to get the balcony wrapped. It only took about ten minutes before Josh popped his head out.

“Mama, can I help you?”

“No, Bud. It's way too cold out here.”

“Please.”

“Sweetheart. Give me ten more minutes, I'll be back inside and then you can help me get the lights out of the basement. Okay?”

Josh's smile would have lit the whole balcony. “Okay, Mama!”

He ran back inside, closing the door. Carmilla sighed before finishing up the lights. She found the extension cord and turned them on. They were wrapped around the stone structure and when you went down to the park, you could see them at night. That was Carmilla's favorite feature.

She quickly went back inside and shivered. Josh ran up to her and she bent down to pick her up. She walked towards the tree. 

“It's looking good, Guys.”

“Will you help me get some of the ornaments higher?” Laura asked.

“Of course, Cupcake.”

She put Josh down and grabbed a few ornaments to put on the tree.

“But Mama, we're going to the basement.”

“We will, Sweetheart. Let me help Mommy a little bit. Grab some more ornaments and help us.”

“Can I put some up there?”

“Sure.”

Carmilla put him on her shoulders and Josh reached forward, taking the ornaments from Carmilla's hands and putting them on the tree. Katherine and Laura started dancing together and it warmed Carmilla's heart. Tommy joined a few minutes later while they sang “Rockin Around the Christmas Tree”.

“Come dance with us, Mama!” Katherine said.

“Let's dance, Buddy.”

Carmilla took Josh from off her shoulders so they could dance together. Josh started jumping around and moving frantically. They all laughed as Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. Laura looked at her smiled as they swung their hips back and forth. Laughter filled the room as the Karnstein family continued to dance together. Carmilla taking the opportunity to spin everyone who came her way with Laura still in her arms.

\-------------------------------------------

After dinner was consumed, they finished up the tree.

“Alright, Josh. Let's go to the basement.” Josh ran to the door with a smile on his face. “You need shoes, Bud.”

He went to the closet and pulled out his boots. Carmilla helped him lace them up before holding the door open. 

“Anything else, Cupcake?”

“Just the door hangers and the wreath.”

“You got it.”

Carmilla took Josh's hand as they slowly made it downstairs. Carmilla unlocked their storage and flipped the switch. She grabbed the large light up Santa and Rudolph that they also put on the balcony. Carmilla hated them, but Laura loved them. She was just grateful they weren't inflatable. She found the wreath for the front door and continued to search for door hangers.

“Mama, I found them.”

Carmilla turned to see Josh had climbed up on a shelf. He was hanging on and it just about gave her a heart attack.

“Joshua, don't do that!” She said, picking him up. “You could get hurt!”

“But I'm okay, Mama.” Josh had the same look in his eyes that Laura got whenever she did something adventurous. 

“Still, Sweetheart.” She took a breath to calm down. “But thank you for finding them.”

Josh smiled as Carmilla got them down. Josh's hands were so small, they all fit on his wrist. She handed him the wreath as she grabbed the two light figures. They slowly made their way up the stairs. Carmilla reached the landing on their floor when she heard a thump and then screaming.

“Josh?”

She turned around to see him laying on the stairs. She dropped the things in her hand as she ran down the stairs. Laura quickly came out of the apartment to see Carmilla pick him up. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and there was blood.

“What happened?” Laura asked.

“I don't know.”

“Oh my gosh, Carm. That’s blood. Where's the blood coming from?”

“I don’t know, Laura.”

Carmilla quickly got him inside and laid him down on the couch. Carmilla's heart was pounding as she tried so hard to soothe her son. Katherine and Tommy both stopped dancing.

“What’s happening, Mommy?” Katherine asked. Carmilla could tell she was scared.

“Josh just fell. That’s all. Want to bring in the two lights and the wreath for me? They’re in hallway.”

Katherine didn’t budge while Tommy came up behind her. Laura cupped her daughter’s face. Josh was still crying in the background. “He’s okay, Pumpkin. I promise.” Tommy took Katherine’s hand and walked her towards the door. 

“Mama!” Josh cried, trying to sit up.

“Shh, Sweetheart. It's okay. Mama’s right here.”

Laura came with a wet washcloth and tried to wipe his face. He whimpered in pain. 

“Let me look, Sweetheart,” she said, pleading.

He slowly stopped crying as Laura looked at him. She checked his mouth, teeth and nose feeling relieved that nothing was missing or broken. “I think he bit his tongue.” Josh sat up and wrapped his arms around Carmilla.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart. You’re okay. Did it scare you?” He nodded to his head and started to cry again. Carmilla stood up and bounced him a little bit, trying to console him. “Shh. Shh. Shh. It’s okay, my Little Prince. It’s okay. Does it hurt somewhere else?”

“My knee and my elbow.”

Laura checked to make sure everything was bending and he hadn’t broken anything. She felt more relief when she realized he really was okay. Carmilla sat back down and held her son close to him until his crying subsided. Laura wiped his eyes and nose with a tissue. 

“Oh my gosh, that was scary,” Carmilla said. “But you’re okay. Just a little bump.”

“It hurts, Mama.”

“I know it does, Buddy, but look at how strong you are. No broken bones, just a little bite to the tongue. You’re okay. What if we watched a Christmas movie?”

“Mama, we have to do the tree lighting,” Katherine said, walking through the door with the Santa that had been forgotten. “It’s tradition.”

“That’s true. Okay, how about we do the tree lighting and then watch a Christmas movie. Does that sound okay?”

Josh pouted, but nodded his head against Carmilla’s chest. 

“Okay. Kat, go get Tommy and then we will do the festivities.” 

“Come on, Tommy” Katherine said, poking her head out the doorway. She turned around and looked confused. “Tommy’s not here.”

“What?” Carmilla asked, getting off the couch. Laura stood next to her. “You stay with Josh. I'll go look.”

Laura grabbed her coat, then Tommy’s and headed out the door without a word from Carmilla. “When was the last time you saw him, Kat?”

“When we were in the hallway.”

Carmilla closed the front door, Josh still crying quietly in her arms. She sat down on the floor, next to the front closet. She gestured for Katherine to join her and she did. Carmilla kissed the side of her head as swallowed her own tears.

“It's okay, Mama. Mommy will find him. Mommy's good at finding stuff,” Katherine said, trying to reassure her.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura knew Tommy couldn't have gotten far, even if he left the building. She got to the first floor landing and looked around. He wasn't there and her heart started thumping harder as she stared at the front door. She opened the front door and felt her whole body relax.

“Oh, thank G-d.” Laura rested his coat on his shoulders and sat down next to the little boy who was huddled over. He shifted closer to her. It was quiet and very cold as Tommy slipped on his coat. He kept his head down, not looking at Laura. Laura's eyes, however, were trained on the little boy.

“It's cold,” she finally said.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“So why are you out here?”

Tommy shrugged.

“Did you get scared?”

“Yeah.”

“That's fair. I was scared too. It's scary when someone falls.”

“But Josh has parents who help him.”

“So do you. Sweetheart, if you fell, you better believe Carmilla would do the exact same thing she just did for Josh. She's protective and hates seeing her children in pain.”

“But I'm not her child.”

“Yes you are. You're my child too.”

“But I'm not. You're not my mommy. My mommy is dead.” Laura could tell he was crying. She rubbed his back.

“Yes she is.” There was silence for a moment. Laura turned towards Tommy and smiled. “But here's the thing, Tommy. Carmilla and I are never going to let you go. When you fall, we're gonna pick you up and make sure you're okay. When you do something bad, we're gonna put you in time out. When you come home with A’s and B’s on your report card, we're going to take you to get ice cream. Do you know why?”

“No.”

“Because that is what Carmilla and I do for our children. You're our family now. We don't need a piece of paper from the government to tell you that we love you so much. When Katherine said you weren't in the hallway, my heart dropped and I checked every floor, praying you were there and not out here because I was sure you were gone and I wasn't going to find you. I'm glad you didn't run, Tommy.”

“I didn't mean to. Once I stepped outside, I wanted to go back in, but the door was locked.”

Laura stood up and picked Tommy up. “375. That's our apartment number. You press those three buttons.”

Tommy looked at Laura for the first time since being outside. “Do you really love me?”

“I do with every part of my heart. You're very special to me and I will do everything in my power to make sure you know how much you are loved and cared for.”

“Carm too?”

“Yes, Sweetheart. Carmilla too.”

It was quiet again. Laura was about to buzz the door when Tommy spoke.

“Laura?”

“Yeah.”

“Today's my birthday.”

“It is? Why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't want to. You guys do too much for me. I didn't want to add anything to that.”

“Sweetheart, we would have thrown you a big party with your classmates and everything.”

“I know.”

Snow started falling as they stood there. Laura bent down and hugged him. “Happy Birthday, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled for the first time. “Thanks.”

Laura buzzed her door and knew it would be immediately opened. She carried Tommy upstairs and as soon as she reached the landing, Carmilla and the two children ran outside to hug Tommy. Laura slipped inside the apartment, grabbing her phone.

Carmilla looked at Tommy. “No leaving the apartment by yourself for any reason. You hear me?”

“Yes.”

“You scared me, Bud.”

“I'm sorry. I went outside, but as soon as the door closed, I didn't know how to get back in.”

“Did Laura tell you the number.”

Tommy nodded. “I'm sorry, Carm.”

“It's okay. I'm just happy that you're safe. Never again, Buddy. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise, Carm.”

“Okay. Let’s get everyone inside and safe and home and no more surprises for Mama tonight, please!” 

All the kids scrambled in and Carmilla felt relief. She bolted all the locks, including the chain, on the front door. She felt Laura’s hand take hers and turned around. “We need to finish up the tree and lights.”

“Why?”

“It’s Tommy’s birthday. He told me outside. Lafontaine is getting him a couple of presents from us and Perry is bringing us a cake so we can celebrate. Now that Josh has calmed down and is okay and Tommy is back inside, I want this to be surprise. I want this to be as if we’ve known the whole time.”

“Laura, I’m going to have high blood pressure from all the surprises.”

“Carm, you’re thirty-six. You’re fine. But Tommy deserves to celebrate his birthday.”

“I know that. It’s has just been an exhausting day with going to Tommy’s old home and the tree and then Josh and now-”

“Okay, okay. I know. But just give me a few more hours. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Laura, as soon as I hit those sheets, I’m falling asleep. I don’t think I can have sex tonight.”

“Not sex, Sweetness. Although, I would never turn down sex with you, but I’m thinking a nice massage.”

“With oils?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Hmm. I do like the sound of that. You’ve got yourself a deal, Cupcake.”

“Good. Now finish the lights outside, please.” 

\-------------------------------------------

Laura and her three kids gathered around the Christmas tree. The apartment was completely dark. Tommy's hand gripped Laura's pants, but soon let go as Carmilla lit up the Christmas tree.

“It's so pretty,” Katherine said, looking up at the big tree. “Oh, Christmas Tree,” was playing the background.

Laura felt Carmilla stand behind her. She wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and placed a light kiss against her neck. Laura turned her head to look at Carmilla and smiled. 

“It's beautiful, Carm.”

“I don't know. She doesn't shine as bright as you do.”

Laura rolled her eyes, but kissed her wife. “I think you get cheesier and cheesier every year.”

“Yeah, but I'm still cool, right?”

“So cool.”

“Mama, it's pretty,” Josh said, hugging her leg.

“It is, Bud.”

“Outside?” He asked, pointing towards the balcony.

“Mama can go outside. We'll stay inside.”

Carmilla stepped outside quickly while the family gathered around the balcony door. Tommy stood next to Laura. Carmilla watched as his eyes lit up once the lights were on. His smile was magical and full of joy, filling her with joy as she stepped inside.

“Wow,” he whispered. 

“Merry Christmas!” Katherine shouted, jumping up and down. Laura's phone dinged and she checked to see a text message from Lafontaine saying they were downstairs. 

“Why don't you guys get in your pjs and then we'll start a Christmas movie,” Laura suggested.

All three kids scrambled off into the hallway. “Laf and Perry are downstairs. I'm going to go get the stuff while you distract them.”

“Okay, Cupcake, but you better hurry. Katherine doesn't mess around when it comes to the first Christmas movie of the season.”

Laura bolted from the apartment. Carmilla laughed to herself as she clicked on the lamp in the living room. She went to Josh's room first.

“Oh, we've got our Christmas pajamas on already?” She asked. It was pants and a long sleeve shirt, that were clearly a size too small. “We'll have to get you new ones, Bud.”

“But I like these.”

“Aren't they a little too small?”

Josh pulled on them and smiled. “All better.”

Carmilla laughed. “Are you okay from earlier. Does anything still hurt?”

“My tongue hurts.”

“Well we think you bit it when you fell, but that'll be cleared up soon. But is that the only thing that hurts?”

“I'm okay, Mama. I'm a big boy.”

“Oh silly me! I'm getting all worried about nothing.”

Josh laughed. He hugged Carmilla tightly. “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Kid.”

She picked Josh up and walked to Katherine's room. Tommy was in there as well.

“What's happening in here?”

“Tommy doesn't have Christmas pajamas so he's wearing some of mine,” Katherine explained. Tommy stood in red leggings and a green t-shirt. It was technically Katherine's elf costume from her Christmas pageant last year. 

“Do they fit, Tommy?”

“I think so.” 

Carmilla could hear Laura in the kitchen, opening and closing drawers. Carmilla waited a few minutes longer before announcing they were all headed for the kitchen. The living room lamp had once again been turned off as the kids made their way in. Tommy walked in to see Laura kneeling with a cake. It had purple icing and in white it read, “Happy Birthday, Tommy”. He stopped dead in his tracks. Carmilla and the kids joined Laura, all smiling. They started to sing to him as Tommy stared at his cake, bewildered.

“Happy birthday, Tommy!” Katherine said, walking to him and taking his hand to bring him closer.

He seemed speechless for a moment. “How did you-?” 

“We have our methods,” Laura said, glancing a look at Carmilla.

“”Come on, Buddy. Make a wish and blow out the candles,” Carmilla said.

Tommy stood forward, closing his eyes. He made a wish and blew out all eight candles. They all cheered, Laura kissing his cheek. The children all sat down on the kitchen bar stools while Carmilla turned the light on. Laura cut the cake, giving each child a piece.

“I hope vanilla is okay. I wasn't sure what kind of cake you would like.”

“And here are two presents from the family,” Carmilla said, sitting the purple wrapped packages in front of him.

“Thanks.” Tommy waited.

“Go ahead, Bud. We'll eat cake afterwards.”

“Presents before cake,” Katherine explained. “Mama hates it the other way.”

“It's true, Kid.”

Tommy picked up a long box and ripped open the paper. It was the latest version of Ball Gown Barbie. Tommy's eyes lit up. “Thank you,” he said, opening the box. 

“Here, I'll get her out while you open the other one,” Carmilla offered.

Tommy ripped the package opened. “Whoa,” he said, pulling out a box of larger dinosaurs. He looked to Laura, who winked at him. His smile was infectious.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Happy Birthday, Bud,” Carmilla said, kissing his head, handing him his new Barbie. “Now let's eat some cake and watch a Christmas movie. What are we watching?”

“The Santa Clause!” Katherine and Josh said in unison. 

“Of course we are,” Carmilla grumbled, knowing it was one of their favorites.

They all grabbed their slice of cake and sat on the couch as a big family. The children sat between Laura and Carmilla. Carmilla opened Netflix as they all settled to let the Christmas spirit consume them.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla and Laura managed to get the kids in bed by nine thirty as they sat on the couch, in a dark living room, only illuminated by the Christmas tree. They were snuggled up, sipping on wine under a warm blanket. 

“It is pretty,” Laura said.

“Yeah.”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing is Carmilla Karnstein for something.”

“It was horrible, Laura. The walls were yellow, mildew was everywhere and it was so dark. I just, I can't imagine how he lived pretty much eight years of his life like that. I don't know how he's still breathing and not dead.”

“Did he at least have a room?”

Carmilla reached for her phone on the table. “More like a closet,” she answered, opening the picture app on her phone. She held out the picture she took of Tommy's room to Laura.

“No,” she said in disbelief.

“Very much yes, Cupcake.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“And here's the building,” Carmilla said, swiping left on her phone.

“Carm,” Laura said, covering her mouth.

“I know, Laura.”

“I would have run away too.”

“Brooks said he found him about twenty blocks north of the apartment.”

“How did he not die?”

“I don't know. Maybe the Big Guy upstairs had this as his plan all along.”

“Maybe.”

Laura took Carmilla's phone and turned it off so she didn't have to look at anymore. Her eyes were already burning as she tried not to cry for the little boy now sound asleep. She placed it on the coffee table and leaned further into Carmilla. Christmas music was playing softly in the background. 

“I did grab all the pictures I could find on the wall for us to have. I don't know where Tommy's pictures ended up.”

“They're tucked under his pillow. He put them under there when he thought I wasn't looking. I think we should get him a photo box that he can put in a secret place.”

“I like the sound of that.” They snuggled closer. Laura turned more to Carmilla and was soothed by her steady heartbeat. Carmilla kissed the top of her head before speaking.

“There is one more thing.”

“Hm?” Laura replied, slowly drifting off to sleep.

“Tommy basically asked Santa to be adopted for Christmas.”

Laura's eye opened and she looked towards Carmilla. “When did you-”

“After Carol took the picture of us he told me.”

“What do you think?”

“I think I want to call Mattie and ask her to start the process of adoption so that little boy knows he will never see the dark again.”

“Well, let's call Mattie and talk to the kids tomorrow. No reason to waste time any longer.”

“So we're gonna do this? We're going to adopt him?” Carmilla asked, looking down at Laura. 

Laura smiles widened. “We're doing this.”

Carmilla grabbed her phone and dialed Mattie's number.

_Carmilla. To what do I owe the pleasure?_

“Ready to work?”

_Always._

“We'll get ready for the fight.” Carmilla paused and waited for another nod from Laura. “We want to adopt Tommy.”

_Well, Darling. It's about time._


	5. There's a Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!
> 
> There is massive homophobia in this chapter along with slander. The words dykes, queer and faggot will be used. Prepare yourself and enjoy.

Carmilla was sitting in her office, working on a report when there was a knock at the door. She hated being interrupted when she had a good flow and sighed. She finished typing her sentence and turned down her music.

“Come in,” she said, turning the music off completely.

A young boy with a shaved head poked his head around the door. He was a scrawny little thing, but one of the nicest guys they had staying with them at the shelter. He had been abused by his father for years and when he came out, he was kicked out of his home with a broken nose, five broken ribs and a fractured arm. Carmilla tried her hardest to speak to his parents, but after a good pop to her own jaw, she at least managed to get his father arrested. Unfortunately, his mother didn't seem to care about him either so he stayed and Carmilla was more than happy to help him. He has been at the shelter for two years now with his own room and small social group of friends. 

“Hey Sean. What can I help you with?”

“Well, I'm sixteen now.”

“Yes.”

“You said to come to you when I wanted to try and get a job. I want to make some of my own money before I go to college.”

“That sounds reasonable. Have you looked anywhere?”

“No. George told me I should come to you first to make sure it was okay.”

Carmilla smiled and pointed to the same chair Tommy had sat in about a week and a half ago. Sean smiled back at her before sitting. He was definitely becoming his own. When he first started, he refused to wear anything but loose fitting clothes and sweatshirts to hide his healing body. Now he always wore pants that fit with button downs and sweaters. He was highly intelligent and enjoyed learning now that he was out of his toxic environment.

“I think getting a job is a wonderful thing, but can you manage going to school and working?”

“I think so. I figured I could find something part time and then when the summer comes, work full time.”

“You've thought about this a lot haven't you?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Ma’am? At ease soldier. You know better than that.”

“Sorry, Carmilla.”

“Well, I guess you better start looking. Let me know if you want to look for internships as well. I can help you find some that you might like.”

Sean smiled. “Thanks, Carmilla.”

“Anytime Kiddo.”

Just then Laura came through with Tommy on her hip. Carmilla got up with a smile on her face. She walked to Laura and kissed her hello. She then kissed the side of Tommy’s head. 

“Hey, Beautiful,” she said, looking at Tommy. He smiled at her.

“I hope we're not interrupting,” Laura said. “Hey, Sean.”

“Hi, Professor Karnstein.” Laura gawked at him. “Sorry, Laura.”

“That's better. How's school going?”

“It's good.”

“Still struggling with science?”

“No. Carmilla has your friend Lafontaine tutoring me and my science grade is up to a B now. We're working hard to push it to an A though.”

“That's wonderful. I'm proud of you.”

Laura had been to the shelter so many times and volunteered with many group sessions and various activities that she knew every kid as if they were her own. Sean had a smile on his face. Carmilla took Tommy from Laura and held him. He was definitely heavier than he was a week ago.

“You're proud of me?” Sean asked.

“We both are, Sean. You've come a long way and even though I know you still struggle sometimes, you've finally realized that your life does have purpose and meaning. Nothing stops you now and it's been an awesome thing to watch.”

“Thanks, Carmilla.”

“It’s what I'm here for.”

“I know. Can I use the computer to look for jobs?”

“Absolutely. Tell Sarah to give you the code and to give you an hour. Take your time and make sure it's something you would enjoy doing. Once you find a couple options, let me know and we'll get Paul to help you make a resume. Okay?”

“Sounds good. Thanks, Carmilla.”

“No problem.”

“It was good to see you, Laura.”

“You as well, Sean.” 

Sean stopped and smiled. “Wait. Is this Tommy?”

“It sure is.”

“Hey, Tommy. I'm Sean.”

“Hi,” Tommy said.

“Carmilla talks about you an awful lot.”

“She does?”

“Sure do, Bud. But we have to get you to Charlie. Can you give Sean a high five?” Tommy slapped his hand against Sean’s and smiled. “Alright! I'll see you later, Sean.”

“Yep. Nice meeting you, Tommy. You're in good hands with Carmilla and Laura.”

He left Carmilla's office and walked towards Sarah's desk. Carmilla turned to Laura. She took her hand and walked down the hall to Charlie's office. Each one of her therapists had their own office at the shelter and were allowed to see other clients outside of the shelter here. They volunteered their services at the shelter so it was the least Carmilla could do. They all have plenty of clients outside the shelter.

“Carm, what am I doing here?” Tommy asked.

“Well, usually when I help someone, I make them have a therapy session so we can make sure everything is okay.”

“What do I have to do?”

“My friend Charlie is going to ask you some questions about what life was like before you met me and Laura. All you have to do is answer the questions, but only if you want to.”

“Will you be with me?”

“I won't, but I will be right down the hall. I think you're gonna like Charlie though. She's really nice.”

“Okay.”

“And if you need me, Charlie will use the intercom and I will be back within ten seconds,” Carmilla explained, setting him down on the floor to hold his hand.

“Laura, are you going to be here?”

“I'll be with Carm, but same thing. If you need us, you tell Charlie and she'll get us.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla stopped outside the door and knocked. “You'll be okay, Bud. I promise.”

“I trust you, Carm.”

The door opened and Charlie stood there with a smile on her face. She was tall with long blonde hair, curled to perfection. She smiled at Tommy.

“Hello,” she said. “How's it going, Carmilla?”

“Pretty good. You ready for Tommy?”

“Sure am.” She knelt down to make eye contact with Tommy. “Hi, Tommy. I'm Charlie.”

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Wanna come color with me? Carmilla tells me your excellent artist.”

Tommy smiled. “I like to color.”

“Perfect.” Charlie gestured to across the hall where her children's room was setup. Charlie dealt with mostly children in all predicaments. She had also been raised in an abusive home and figured out at a young age she was going to survive to help children who were going through the same things she had. Tommy walked into the room.

“Are you gonna watch or do you want me to give you a report?” Charlie asked.

“I might watch for a little bit, but a report would be great.”

“Okay. We'll see you in forty-five minutes.”

“Thanks again, Charlie.”

“Not a problem, Carmilla. Happy to help!”

Carmilla led Laura to the next door down the hall where there was a two way mirror. 

“No,” Laura said. “I'm not watching his session. It's meant to be private.”

“But don't you want to know?”

“Not like this, Carmilla. I want him to tell us everything in his own time.”

 _How do you feel today, Tommy?_ Carmilla heard through the intercom.

 _Good! I got see to Carm earlier than usual and Laura picked me up from school! She hasn't done that before,_ He answered.

_Do you like living with Carmilla and Laura?_

He hummed in agreement while nodding his head. Charlie got him a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

 _Can I ask you a question?_ Tommy asked, curiously.

Charlie was digging through drawers to find crayons. _Of course._

Tommy eyed Charlie for a moment. _Why do you have a boy’s name?_

_Why do you think Charlie is a boy’s name?_

Tommy shrugged. _I've never met a girl named Charlie._

Charlie smiled. _Did you know anyone named Carmilla before meeting her?_

Tommy laughed a little. _No. I was just curious. Is that a bad question to ask?_

_No. You're curious is all. Charlie is my birth name and I always liked my name so I kept it._

_Kept it? Were you going to change it? Can we change our name?_

_If you want to, you sure can. Do you not like Tommy?_

_Carmilla told me it was a beautiful name and I like it. I just don't like Hunter._

Charlie was always easy to talk to. She never judged and always had a calmness about her. _Is Hunter your last name?_

_Yeah, but I hope it won't be for long._

_Why’s that?_

Tommy smiled. _I want to be a Karnstein! Carm taught me how to spell it and I write it on all my papers._

Carmilla stared at Tommy through the two way mirror. _Well why don't you draw me a picture of your new family and then when you're done with that one, I want you to draw me a picture of your old family,_ Charlie suggested. 

“Come on, Carm.”

Carmilla looked back at Laura and sighed. She shut off the intercom and took her wife's hand. She led Laura back down the hallway and into her office. She plopped down in her desk chair and sighed. Laura rounded the desk and stood above her. Carmilla's eyes were closed and Laura brushed her curls back. Carmilla grabbed her hand and pulled Laura to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms Laura and they sat there quietly.

“He's dropping hints left and right,” Laura commented.

“I don't blame him. I mean he grew up in that terrible environment. I'd want a new family too.”

“Do you ever think he was running away that night instead of just taking a walk to play in the snow?”

“I don't know, Laura.”

Laura looked up at her wife with concern. “Hey,” she paused, “You okay?”

“I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well.”

“Are you having nightmares again?”

“No. I just stay up thinking about our family. I'm worried about Tommy because of what he's been through, but I'm more worried about Josh. He's become very attached to me lately and I know it's because of Tommy. I just don't know what to do about it.”

“Carm, we have to work through all this together. He's three. It's his attachment phase. Kat did the same thing when Josh was born.”

“Yeah, but not like this.”

“Um, exactly like this. She used to pull on me for a time when I would be feeding Josh so I would wrap my arm around her. It was only when you were at work. Once you were home, she was attached to your hip.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I knew it would pass.”

Carmilla nodded her head in response, closing her eyes. Laura looked at Carmilla and noticed the dark marks under her eyes. “You've have to stop trying to tackle this stuff alone, Carm.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, Sweetness. Just know we get to work through all this stuff together and you're not alone by any means. Right?”

Carmilla looked down at Laura and smiled. “Right.” She leaned in to kiss Laura's lips. It was passionate and long. Laura pulled back with a small smile.

“It has been a few days,” Laura muttered.

“Yeah but we've had a lot of stuff going on. Why? You wanna do it on my desk?” Carmilla asked jokingly.

“You mean again?” Laura questioned.

Carmilla stood up, picking up her wife and placing her on the desk. They continued to kiss, Carmilla running her hands up Laura's thighs. Laura pulled back.

“As much as I would love for you to take me against this desk, I don't think we should since you added a window to your door.”

Carmilla groaned before kissing Laura one more time. She sat back down on her chair and sighed. “Besides, I know right now you're just trying to use sex as a way to distract your mind.”

“Well you have to admit it's a fun way to clear your head.”

Laura laughed. “It is, but I rather not be hot and bothered when Tommy comes back in here.”

“What about tonight after the kids are asleep.”

“I'll meet you in the bedroom,” Laura smirked.

Carmilla smiled back. She went back to her report, while Laura slid off her desk, kissing the top of Carmilla's head. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She grabbed her briefcase and pull out a stack of exams and papers to grade. She had until the end of the week to get her grades in. 

The room was quiet when Carmilla's office phone started to ring. She didn't even look at it before picking it up.

“Carmilla Karnstein,” she answered.

_Hey, it's Mattie._

“You sound defeated.”

_Not defeated. Just a road block._

“In the adoption process?”

 _Yes._ There was a long pause before Mattie sighed. _How would you feel about making a visit to the prison?_

“Excuse me?”

_Tommy's father is refusing to sign consent to let and I quote, ‘a couple of dykes take in my son’._

“Lovely.”

_Maybe if he met you-_

“He's a raging homophobe, Mattie. He isn't going to talk to me.”

_You do know if he doesn't sign over his custody, you can't adopt Tommy. It's always worth a shot._

“Let me talk to Laura about it and I'll get back to you.”

_There's one more request, Carmilla. He is requesting to see Tommy._

“Absolutely not! I'm not letting my child go anywhere near that monster.”

_Again, it could help. Maybe if he sees how happy Tommy is with you, he'll sign it._

“No! There has to be other options.”

_We go to court and fight for custody, but that can take months, Carmilla._

Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose. “What is it, Carm?” Laura asked. 

“Let me just talk to Laura. She's here and then I'll call you back.”

Carmilla hung up the phone and balled her hands into fists. Her whole body tensed as she felt the rage rip through her before she let go and tried to relax.

“Carm?”

Carmilla looked up at Laura and deflated. She got up and pulled Laura into a hug. “Hey. What happened? What's wrong?” Laura asked, holding her wife.

“Tommy’s father won't sign the paper to give his kid to a couple of dykes.”

“Well we knew this would be a hurdle.”

“He wants to see Tommy.”

Laura pulled back. “No,” she said. “No! Absolutely not. No!”

“I agree, Laura. I don't want him going there, but at the same time Mattie said it could help.”

“No, Carm! How does he even have the rights to make demands like that? He murdered someone!”

“I know, Laura.”

“Carm, what are we going to do?”

“I don't know. Either we go and talk to him or we take him to court for parental custody which apparently can take months.”

Laura sighed and the only thing she could do was hug Carmilla. They cried silently with one another out of frustration. They kissed several times hoping it would make them feel better, but each of them still felt numb so they continued to hold on as tight as they could. 

“What are we going to do, Carm?”

“I don't know, Laura. I just don't know.”

Carmilla opened her eyes to see Charlie outside her door. She straightened her back and wiped her tears. Laura looked over her shoulder and did the same.

“Happy faces,” Laura whispered. Carmilla nodded. She walked to the door and smiled at Charlie. 

“Everything alright?” Charlie questioned, looking between Carmilla and Laura.

“Yeah. Just some frustrating news. How'd he do? Where is he?”

“Still coloring.”

“Anything we need to be alarmed about?” Laura asked, wrapping her arm around Carmilla's waist.

“He mostly talked about you guys and how happy he was now. But I managed to get him to talk a little bit about the past. It took a couple of drawings, but I can tell he's building a little trust.”

“What did he say about his first family?”

“He said his dad used to scare him a lot and he liked it when he was told to go to his room and stay there. He said he felt safe in there. He did say his dad broke his arm once, but his mother rushed him to the hospital to get it fixed. He said he loved his mother before she got sick?”

“Drugs,” Carmilla stated.

“Ah. I should have figured that out. He said her medicine made her really nice, but she couldn't have it all the time because of money.”

“Again, drugs.” Laura let go of Carmilla, stepping back inside the office to blow her nose.

“Yeah. That makes sense now. I would like to continue to see him. I know he's holding onto stuff in there and I rather him get it all out now instead of bottling it up and it haunting him as he gets older.”

“I agree.”

“The good news is, I think he was just physically and mentally abused. How is that good news? I know. What I mean is, I don't think he was ever sexually assaulted, which is a plus for this situation.”

“I hadn't even considered that as a possibility,” Carmilla said.

“Well he isn't showing any symptoms or signs in regards to it. He came from a shitty home though.”

“I know. I went to it on Sunday.”

“I know. He talked about it. You're a pretty fierce hero in the eyes of Tommy.”

Carmilla smiled. “One question. Did he mentioned being a bad boy or anything like that?”

“He said he was a bad boy before coming to you.”

“Did he mention anything we talked about?”

“Honestly, he could be trans, but he was also a deprived child. I asked him to draw one picture of anything in his favorite color and he hovered over purple before grabbing red.”

“That's odd. I thought we were past the whole color thing.”

“It was probably because I was a stranger and he wasn't sure how I would react. It'll take time for him to build trust.”

“So what should we do?” 

“Like I said. Let him come once a week for the month and then we'll see where we are.”

“And how much do we owe you?” Laura asked, hovering over her purse.

“Nothing.”

“Charlie, we can't do that. Let us pay.”

“No. This is my thank you for all you've done for me.”

“I gave you an office.”

“Which I couldn't afford until you gave me one so thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay.” 

Tommy poked his head out of the room and looked in both directions before spotting Carmilla. He ran towards her with a smile on his face. He was holding a big piece of paper.

“Carm!” He shouted, excitedly.

Carmilla smiled before kneeling down to pick him up. She swung him around a couple times before holding him still. 

“I drew a picture with Charlie.”

“You did? Well let us see it.”

Laura came out into the hall, smiling at the child. “Laura!” He said just as excited. He held out his paper. “See? It's all of us with Katherine and Josh.”

“What's this black box off in the distance?” Laura said, pointing at it.

“It's my old home. It's so small and dark because that's what it was to me before I found you guys and this is us now?”

“And we have a cat?” Carmilla asked.

“Not yet.”

Laura laughed. Carmilla looked disgruntled. Three children were enough in her opinion. 

“Can you tell Charlie bye so she can go back to work?”

“Bye, Charlie!”

“See you next week, Kid.”

Tommy looked at Charlie a little confused before Carmilla carried her into her office. “Did you have fun, Bud?”

“Yeah. Charlie is very nice.”

“She is. Well, all I have to do is finish this report and then we can head home.”

“Doesn't that usually involve music?” Laura asked.

“Yes, so Tommy I hope you like Nirvana.”

Laura looked at her warningly, but Carmilla shrugged, turning up the music. Carmilla always listened to music around her kids, whether it was edited or not. She knew her children knew what the bad words were and they know what the words they're not allowed to say. Katherine was becoming quite the fan of her Mama’s music.

“Laura will you help me with my worksheet?” Tommy asked, pulling a piece of paper from his bookbag.

“It would be my pleasure! Let's go down to the cafeteria so we don't disturbed Carm, okay?”

“Okay!”

“I'll come get you when I'm done,” Carmilla announced. 

Once they were out of the office, Carmilla stared at Tommy’s drawing on her desk. You could definitely see Tommy’s gift. Even though it was drawn with crayons, there was no denying his talent. You could tell who was who based off the detail. She slowly realized they were all standing in their apartment in front of the glass doors. A sun was drawn at the top, radiating through the picture. She took the piece of paper and hung it on the wall behind her, proud of her son’s work.

\-------------------------------------

“Carm? Why do I have to see Charlie?” Tommy asked from the backseat.

Carmilla thought for a moment, pulling up to a red light. Even though she only lived about ten minutes away, traffic was already thick and she cursed herself for driving to work today.

“Well, Bud, sometimes we hold stuff in without realizing it that can affect us when we're older. So Laura and I just want to make sure you're not holding on to the bad stuff.”

“Bad stuff?”

“Sometimes we have memories stored in the back of our brains that we don't know are there. We're hoping that by talking to Charlie, you won't hold on to any of those things. Does that make sense?”

“Not really. Do Kat and Josh see Charlie?”

Carmilla felt Laura take her hand. She twisted her body so she could look back at Tommy, while Carmilla continued to drive. 

“They don't, Sweetheart. But if they ever felt the need to, we would let them.”

“Is it bad that I'm going?”

“No,” Carmilla said, pulling up to another light. She looked behind her. “This isn't bad. It's really good. Sometimes we keep things to ourselves that are bad and we don't want to talk to the ones we love most about it because we feel like we'll get in trouble or argue so people go to therapists to talk instead. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a therapist. Charlie just wants to see you a couple more times to make sure everything is okay. Is that alright?”

“Yeah. I like Charlie.”

The car behind Carmilla laid on their horn. Carmilla stuck up her middle finger before driving.

“And we don't do that, Tommy,” Laura said, lightly hitting Carmilla's hand.

Tommy laughed at the surprised look on Carmilla's face. At the next light, Laura kissed her cheek and all seemed better in the world. 

\-------------------------------------

“Mama!” Josh yelled, running to Carmilla as soon as the front door opened.

“Hey, Bud. How was school?” Carmilla asked, picking him up and kissing his head.

“It was fun! I painted a picture, but couldn't bring it home because of wet paint.”

“Well that's wonderful, Kid.”

Carmilla felt arms circle her legs. “Hey, Kitty Kat.”

“Hi, Mama!”

“And how was your day?”

“It was good!”

“Learn anything new?”

“No.”

“Good. I'm glad I'm sending you to school.”

Carmilla put Josh down. “Hey, Kirsch.”

“Sup, Bro.”

“What are you making?”

“Meatloaf with fresh vegetables.”

“Nice.” Josh clung to Carmilla's leg. Laura came and picked him up.

“Let's let Mama change from work, yes?”

Josh pouted. “Okay.”

Carmilla exhaled as she made her way to the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes for a minute. Her bedroom was her sanctuary and she was happy that it always smelled like Laura. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a little bit before getting up, walking to the closet. She felt arms circle around her waist and sighed.

She knew it was Laura.

“You're exhausted.”

“I am.”

Carmilla turned in Laura's arms. “Well let's get you in some comfy clothes and then you can take a nap.”

“No, it's too late to nap.”

Laura started to unbutton Carmilla's shirt. “Well we can still get you in some comfy clothes.”

“You closed the door,” Carmilla stated.

“Did I?” Laura asked, untucking Carmilla’s shirt and letting it slide off her back. Laura walked into the closet to hang it up. She came back with her own shirt discarded. “I might have also locked the door.”

Carmilla smirked. “This is a tricky game you're playing, Mrs. Karnstein.”

Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla's neck.

“Is it?”

She kissed Carmilla. Carmilla nodded before wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist. She picked Laura up and laid her on the bed. She quickly undid Laura’s pants, slipping her hand inside. Laura moaned at the contact, arching her back. Carmilla nibbled on her wife’s neck as she worked Laura over. Laura cupped Carmilla’s cheeks to look at her for a moment. They smiled at each other before Carmilla bent down to kiss her. Laura moaned into Carmilla’s mouth as they continued to kiss.

“Mama?” Josh said through the door. He turned the doorknob a few times. Carmilla had never been more grateful for a locked door in her life. “Mommy?” He said, knocking with his little fists.

Carmilla groaned and rested her head on Laura’s chest. 

“Yes?” Laura answered.

“Can I come in?”

“No, Sweetheart. Not right now.”

“But Mommy!”

Carmilla turned her head towards the door. “Not right now, Josh. We’ll be out in a little bit.”

“Please, Mama!”

Carmilla sighed and got up. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hands. She came out and grabbed a t-shirt from their shared dresser. She slipped it over her head before passing a t-shirt to Laura. She was frustrated and needed a minute before she could open the door. She sat down, Laura kissing her cheek, but it wasn’t enough to help her feel calm. She rubbed her face a little before patting her thighs. She stood up and opened the door. Josh stood there with a sheepish look on his face. He smiled at Carmilla and even though it warmed her heart, she couldn’t help feeling irritated.

“Come on, Bud,” she said, gesturing to inside the room. 

Josh hugged her legs before running to Laura, who picked him up. Carmilla shut the door and joined Laura and Josh on the bed. As soon as she sat down, Josh crawled to sit on her lap. Carmilla huffed and rubbed her eyes.

“Sweetheart, why are you so attached to Mama lately?” Laura asked.

“Mama’s never home.”

“Yes she is. She's home the same amount of time she's always been.”

“She wasn't home last Sunday!”

“That's because I had to help Tommy with something, Bud.”

“I know.”

“Sweetheart, we talked about this. You said you were okay with us adopting Tommy and we've already started the process. You're getting the brother you've been asking for.”

“I want a baby brother. Tommy's not a baby. Kat got to be around a baby.”

“Yes, but that's because the baby was you. You're the youngest, Kid. That's how this works.”

“So?”

“So we need to figure out why you want to be around me all the time. More so than before.”

“Because I love you.” He sat and kissed Carmilla's cheek before hugging her. 

The action caused Carmilla to laugh a little.

“Do you feel like I'm giving Tommy too much attention?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you think that?”

“He got to come home with you today.”

“That's because he was at the shelter.”

“You never pick me up from school.”

“I’ve only done that a couple of times, Bud. I work until five and you get out of school at three. Mommy or Kirsch have always picked you up.”

“It's still not fair.”

“This isn't a matter of being fair or not, Sweetheart. Nothing has changed. Yes, your Mama was gone on Sunday, but that's just one day. Nothing else has changed.”

“She cuts Tommy's food!”

“And I cut yours too. Josh, you're running out of reasons here. I love you very much. You know that.”

“Then can we have a day?”

“Just you and me?”

Josh nodded his head. Carmilla looked towards Laura, who nodded her head.

“Alright, Bud. You and me will have our own day together.”

“Yay!” He screamed in her ear, hugging Carmilla tightly before letting go and running out the door.

“Kat will be next,” Laura muttered, getting up and closing the door.

“Please don't remind me.”

“How about I help you forget for a minute.” Laura smirked before locking the door.

She crawled back on top of Carmilla, laying her down, connecting their lips. There was another knock on the door.

“Dinners ready, Bro,” Kirsch said.

“Start without us! We're busy!” Carmilla shouted before kissing Laura.

\-------------------------------------

A few days later, Carmilla sound herself standing outside the large stone structure surrounded by a barbed wire fence. She felt Laura take her hand and looked over to her. Carmilla nodded at her.

“Ready?” Mattie asked, standing on her Carmilla’s opposite side.

“Just don't let me kill him,” Carmilla muttered.

“I won't let it get that far.”

Carmilla and Laura followed Mattie inside. It was white and smelled sterile which didn't help the butterflies in Carmilla's stomach. After to talking to Mattie last week, the situation only worsened. Carmilla was tired of it and agreed to meet him. She didn't want Laura to come, but Laura persuaded Carmilla until she caved. Now, she was happy to have her wife next to her. Christmas was next week and she just wanted to get through this so they could all celebrate and be joyous. 

Once inside, they let Mattie talk to the guard. Carmilla was always envious of how strong Mattie looked and never seemed to be intimidated. Mattie took the visitor passes, thanked the guard and handed them to Carmilla.

“You'll need to wear these.”

Carmilla and Laura clipped them to their coats. 

“Now some rules before we go in there. He's going to intimidate you both so I need you to stay cool headed. And we all know I'm talking about you, Carmilla. I know you love Tommy so try to show him that and don't let his words get to you. He'll try to break you down, but don't let him.”

“I'll try my hardest.”

“I'll keep my eye out just in case I think it's starting to get bad and you need to get away,” Laura added, rubbing Carmilla's arm.

“Thanks, Cupcake.”

“Okay. Are we ready?”

They nodded their heads in agreement. Mattie nodded to the guard who buzzed them in. Mattie lead them to an open area where she shook hands his with his attorney. He smiled politely at the couple before shaking their hands.

“This is Jeremy Rogers, Mr. Hunter’s attorney.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you both. I have been trying to persuade my client for a week now to let you adopt Tommy.”

“You're on our side?” Laura asked.

“Honestly, yes. A child should not be left to the streets. They should have a home to call theirs just as we do.”

“Is your client ready?” Mattie asked.

“This way.”

They entered a small visitation room. It was dark with gray walls and fluorescent lighting. Carmilla stopped for a moment in the door frame. Her breath escaped her as she bent over, holding onto the door frame.

“Carm?” Laura said, reaching out to her.

_“State your full name, please.”_

_“Carmilla Elizabeth Karnstein.”_

_“Date of birth?”_

_“October 15.”_

_“Carmilla, we are going to hook this machine up. Don't worry. We're just going to help you face-”_

“Carm,” Laura said again, pulling her from her thoughts. Carmilla looked at Laura. 

“Sorry.” She cleared her throat. “Flashback.”

Laura cupped Carmilla's cheeks, helping her relax. They took a few deep breaths together, calming Carmilla's anxiety. 

“I'm okay, Cupcake.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Laura. Just dark room, one table and four chairs; there's a reason no room at the shelter looks like this.”

“Should we switch rooms?”

“No. I'm okay. Let's just sit down and get through this, okay?”

“Okay, Carm.”

“Are you alright Carmilla?” Mattie asked.

“Peachy. Sorry about that.”

“Can I get you something? Water maybe?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, water would be nice, actually.”

“I'll be right back.”

Jeremy left the room in search for water. 

“Are you sure you're alright?” Mattie questioned.

“Yeah. Just reminded me of camp.”

“Do you often have flashbacks?”

“No. It's very rare now. I just hate rooms set up like this.”

“Will you be alright or do we need to reschedule?”

Carmilla smiled. “You know I'm good.”

Jeremy came back with three bottles of water for each of them. After they were seated and settled, a door to the back of the room opened. A man in handcuffs walked in. He was undoubtedly large and Carmilla cringed by how much he looked like Tommy. He eyed them both while the officer handcuffed him to the table.

Kevin Hunter had a pompous smirk on his face causing Carmilla to sit up straight. She wasn't going to let him win. Not after all the things they had already been through.

“Can't believe you brought them here, Rogers,” he muttered in a surprisingly light tone.

“Well we would all like to settle this,” he answered. Jeremy setup a recording device. He hit the record button, stating all the names of the people in the room, the day and time and the purpose for the meeting.

“Then let's settle it,” Kevin spoke, “I'm not letting a couple of dykes adopt my son so he can become queer.”

“That's not how it works dumbass,” Carmilla muttered. Laura placed her hand on Carmilla's thigh.

Kevin laughed. Carmilla gritted her teeth. She was already on edge. He was already getting to her.

“Mr. Hunter. My name is Matska Belmonde, The Karnstein’s attorney. I just have to say from the start that if we take this to trial, my clients will be granted custody. Mrs. Karnstein is a renowned therapist who has been fostering children in her shelter for almost ten years now. You have a wrap sheet a mile long involving drugs and now murder is on the table. Save yourself time and sign the custody agreement.”

Mattie slid the papers across the table. “All you have to do is sign it. I don't know why you would want to bother going to trial anyway. You're up for life in prison and I have never lost a case. I won't be starting now.”

“How cute,” he muttered. “Let me take the brunette and then I'll consider it.”

“Did you just threaten my client? May I remind you, Sir, this is being recorded. Should we take this to court, I will use every word you say against you.”

“You don't scare me,” Carmilla said, confidently. “I know you think you do, but you don't. And I can promise you whether we take this to court or not, you will never see that child ever again.”

“He's my child.”

“No. He is my son. I took him in. I cleaned his wounds. I helped him heal. I put him to bed every night. I take him to school every morning. I make sure he knows what love is. You're nothing but an abusive murderer and I will never let you see my son again.”

“He is not your son!”

“He's our foster child and you better believe, no matter the process, he will be our son.”

“And as soon as I get out of here, your house will be my first stop.”

Jeremy pulled him back. “Not the time to be making threats,” he advised.

“Another word to use against you. You'll never see him again,” Mattie added.

“You'd be surprised how easy it is to get out for good behavior.”

Carmilla laughed. “Do you realize you're being recorded or are you so stupid that small details are easily forgotten?”

“Carmilla,” Mattie warned. Carmilla sat back and wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders. “Mr. Hunter, there will be no way to get around this. Sign the paper and be done with it.”

“Let me see my son.”

“That's not wise,” Jeremy persuaded. “It's not going to help the case.”

“Let me see my son. I want to hear him defy me and say he rather be adopted by a couple of faggots then stay my son.”

“You're a filthy human being,” Laura stated. “You want to traumatize your son by seeing you when he deserves the world. He deserves good in his life. The damage you've already done to him and now you want to add more?”

“Lady, I don't know-”

“My name is Laura Hollis Karnstein. Professor Laura Hollis Karnstein, not lady. Tommy means the world to me and I will never let him go. I will fight tooth and nail to make sure he never stays in your custody again. You're a worthless human being who abused their son, their wife and murdered someone.”

“Laura.” It was her turn to be silenced. “If you saw Tommy, and he said he wanted to be adopted, would you sign the papers?”

“No. I deserve to see my son.”

“You deserve nothing but your cell,” Carmilla said.

“Let me ask again. If you saw Tommy, would you sign the papers?”

“No.”

“Would you consider it? If you truly love your son and that's what he wanted, would you?”

“He would never say that. I raised my child right.”

Matska looked towards Carmilla and Laura. Laura shook her head no while Carmilla nodded.

“Will you excuse us for a moment. I need to discuss something with my clients,” Mattie stated.

“Certainly,” Jeremy said.

The three women stood and walked out into the hall. “No,” Laura said.

“It could help,” Mattie said. “One time and then never again. He'll never see Tommy again.”

“Laura, this is why we had Lafontaine bring him. Just in case. One last time and then never again. No matter what.”

“Carm, do you know what this could do to him?”

“That's why we sat down with him last night and explained everything. He knows why he's here. Tommy is strong. Maybe if that piece of shit does hear him say he wants to be adopted by us, he'll sign.”

“Carm, you know this is going to go to court. I don’t want to put Tommy through this.”

“We should let him decide.”

“He’s a child, Carmilla. This isn’t some silly game. This is his real life. This is the man that has scared him his entire life. That abused him! I don’t want him to go through this. I won’t let you put him through this!” 

Carmilla sighed and stepped forward to hug Laura. She felt Laura relax in her embrace as her eyes started to water. “I’ve never heard so much hate in my life,” Laura cried.

“I know, Cupcake.”

“How is this not breaking you? Why do I feel so weak?”

“Because I’ve been through this, Laura. I’ve heard all of this before. He’s just like the counselors at camp. I’ve already heard how I’m a disgrace to this earth for being a lesbian.” Laura pulled back to look at her wife. “He is a disgusting man, but whatever he says about our sexual orientation is not going to stop me from protecting you or Tommy or our family. I’m always going to protect you. Don’t let his words bother you. He’s nothing. Look at where he is, Laura. He’s in prison for murder. We have a good life together where we can provide for our children. We don’t hurt our children. They have never even been spanked. You and I are strong, Laura. We are. I know taking Tommy in there scares you.”

“It does, Carm.”

“I know, but remember, he’s locked up in handcuffs and chains. He isn’t going to touch Tommy. I won’t let him get near our child, but you have to believe me in agreeing that this is right.”

“It’s not right, Carm. This could damage him.”

“We won’t let it. You know we won’t let him bottle anything up. I will hold him all night while he cries if I have to. He knows to express his emotions. We prepared him for this so let’s at least give him the choice. Let’s let Tommy decide.”

Laura stared at Carmilla’s pleading eyes. She leaned in and placed a light kiss to Carmilla’s lips. “I don’t agree with it, but it’s not my decision. If he wants to see his father, we should let him.”

“Mattie, will you get Tommy?” Carmilla asked, still looking at Laura.

“Absolutely.”

“And tell Lafontaine they can leave if they want to.”

“Sure.”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and pulled her close. “It's okay. I'm going to take this second by second.”

“What does that mean?”

“If I notice or feel Tommy get an ounce of fear, I'll take him out. I'm not going to let him be hurt or brainwashed. He will be the most safe person in there along with you.”

“Always putting us first instead of yourself.”

“You're the most important person to me, Laura. Without you I would have been and would be nothing. You're my life Laura Hollis Karnstein.”

“And you mine.”

Mattie came back holding Tommy's hand. Carmilla could tell he was a little nervous, but she felt an air of confidence as well. He was dressed in khakis and a white button down. Carmilla let him wear his purple Converses even though Laura was not for this idea at all. Laura had pulled his hair back into a ponytail this morning and she fixed it while Carmilla knelt down in front of him.

“You sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to,” she reassured him.

“I'm sure.”

“Okay. What's our code word?”

“Purple shoes,” he smiled.

“And what happens when one of us says purple shoes?”

“You, me and Laura leave. No words, no goodbyes. We leave.”

“And when do you say it?”

“Whenever I feel really scared.”

“Okay. You sure?” Carmilla asked one more time.

“I'm ready, Carm.”

“Okay. Do you want to walk in or do you want me to carry you?”

“Can Laura carry me?”

“I sure can, Sweetheart.”

He smiled at her as she picked him up and hugged him. She kissed the side of his head. “You're safe,” she whispered. Mattie opened the door.

“You know I don't actually have all day-” Kevin started. Laura could feel Tommy’s tension rising as he gripped her further.

“Carm-”

Carmilla rubbed his back. “It's okay. He can't touch you. Purple shoes, remember. No questions. We get up and we leave.”

Tommy started to relax as they approached the table. Laura sat down, but Tommy stayed where he was. He didn't turn around as he hugged Laura. Carmilla didn't say anything. She brushed some his stray hairs behind his ear and smiled at him.

“You need to cut my son’s hair.”

“We let Tommy do what he wants and he wanted to grow it out so we let him,” Carmilla stated.

“You're turning my son into a faggot.”

Tommy whipped his head around and looked at his father. He puffed up his chest a little bit, almost squaring up to his father.

“That's a bad word!” He said with his voice raised.

Laura patted his back a little. “I'm not the ‘F’ word and neither is Carm and Laura!”

Kevin sneered. “Yes they are. I told you people like this are bad.”

Tommy shook his head no and hugged Laura. Her ears were wide open and waiting for the word purple as she could tell his father was getting visibly angry.

Jeremy cleared his threat. “Tommy, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes,” he answered, turning to look at the strange man he didn't know.

“Are you happy at the Karnstein’s?”

“Yes.”

“Were you happy before living with them?”

“No.”

“And you would like Carmilla and Laura to adopt you, correct?” Mattie asked.

“Yes, Mattie. I want to call them mommy and mama.”

“Like hell you will!” Kevin shouted. “You are my son.”

“No I'm not!” Tommy shouted. “You're mean and you hurt me! Carm and Laura are my mommies!”

“And we will use all the medical records against you to prove the damage you did to him if you take this to court,” Mattie stated, extending her back to sit up even taller. 

“I will not allow my son to be taken in by these disgusting people. I want to take you to court for allowing my child to raised in a toxic environment.”

Mattie laughed. “And do you honestly think a judge would look at the apartment you raised Tommy in and think that, that was a better option. We’ve done the testing for the air quality in that space and it did not pass. We have pictures of the room or rather closet that you let Tommy sleep in. We have his old clothes with the cigarette burns. We have pictures of his skin when he fell into Carmilla’s custody and the X-rays. You’re not going to win this.”

“The son I raised would never want to be adopted by dykes.”

Carmilla clenched her fist, but Tommy sat up on his knees and leaned across the table. “I do. I want to be adopted by them. They love me! I don’t care that they’re gay. They told me it’s okay to be gay. It’s okay to be who you are. I love them and I don’t want you to be my daddy. You never loved me, but they do. I know they do!” Tommy shouted.

Kevin slammed his fist on the table, causing Tommy to wrap his arms around Laura’s shoulders.

“What the hell did you do to my son?! My son would never talk to me like that,” Kevin bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls.

“Purp-” Laura was already up and out of the room before Tommy could even mutter the word shoes. Carmilla could hear him starting to cry as the door shut. 

“Carmilla, I don't know what else to say-”

“You know, you're a disgusting human being. You wanna take this to trial? Fine. I'll see your ass in court and you better believe I'll win. That little boy will be my son and I'll treat him better than you ever did. In my house, he's free and happy. He plays and goes to school. He actually sees the sunlight! His eyes finally sparkle all the time and so help me G-d, I will not let you take that away! He’s not scared anymore and he’ll turn into the man he should be instead of a piece of nothing like you.”

Carmilla stood from the table and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

“I will persuade you to sign. Like I said, I do not lose,” Mattie said, reminding him as she collected her items. “He clearly wants to be with them so you should be a man and let your son live a happy life.” She left the custody papers. They were a copy after all. 

\-------------------------------------

Carmilla slammed the door closed.

“What happened?” Laura asked.

Carmilla walked forward and took Tommy from her arms. She held him close to her as she cried silently. Tommy started to cry again, hugging Carmilla just as tight. 

“I'm so sorry, Tommy,” Carmilla whispered. “I'm so so sorry.”

“Carm, what happened?”

“He hasn't signed yet, but your wife gave an epic speech,” Mattie answered. “I've left a copy with him so now we wait and see.”

Carmilla pulled back from Tommy and wiped his cheeks. “You know I love you.”

“Yes. I love you too.”

“I'm sorry I let you see him.”

“It's okay, Carm. I just got scared.”

“I know, Bud. He's a scary guy.”

“He used to pound his fists like that before he got mad. Mommy always told me to run, but sometimes I couldn't run away.”

“Well he's never going to touch you again. Okay? I promise.”

Tommy smiled. “Don't cry, Carm. Maybe he'll stop using those bad words after I yelled at him.”

Carmilla laughed. “Yeah maybe he will.” Laura felt Carmilla's hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Buddy. Let's go home.”

“Will Kat and Josh be there?”

“Not yet. There's still about an hour and a half before school finishes.” Tommy pouted. “But how about we go get some hot chocolate and talk about everything that happened?”

“I do like hot chocolate.”

“Then let's go! Mattie, you coming?”

“Not today, but I'll see you soon Kiddo!” She held out her hand for Tommy who high fived it. “You did good! Maybe you'll be a lawyer some day.”

Tommy smiled up at her. Mattie kissed Laura's cheek and gave her hug, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. She shook Carmilla's hand before leaving. Tommy held Carmilla's hand as they walked out of the prison area; Laura right behind them. They decided to go home and make free hot chocolate instead of buying it. Kirsch was vacuuming when they came in.

“Geez, Carm-sexy! You scared me,” Kirsch yelled, cutting off the vacuum.

“I literally opened the door.”

“Still. Hey, Little Bro. Laura.”

“Hi, Big Bro!” Kirsch held out his fist which Tommy bumped. “We're gonna make hot chocolate. Want some?”

“You bet!”

Laura ruffled Tommy's hair in passing as she walked to their bedroom. Carmilla could tell she was upset, but wasn't sure if right now was the best time to have an argument. As Laura turned the corner, she looked back to Carmilla. Carmilla knew that face all too well.

“Hey, Tommy, why don't you and Kirsch go get some hot chocolate and then pick up Josh and Katherine from school?”

“What about you?”

“Laura and I need to talk about something.”

Kirsch looked at Carmilla, confused, until he saw the warning look in her eye. “Uh, yeah Little Bro! We'll have fun! You can even throw some snowballs.”

“Can we go to the park instead of hot chocolate?”

Kirsch looked to Carmilla, who nodded. “Let's go, Little Bro!”

Tommy hugged Carmilla's legs before running to the door. 

“Good luck,” Kirsch whispered. “We'll be back in a hour.”

“Take as much time as needed. Maybe make a pit stop at the bakery and get me Laura's favorite brownies?” Carmilla pulled out her wallet. Kirsch stopped her hand.

“No, Bro. I got this. We'll see you in a little bit.”

“Thanks, Beefcake. Bye Tommy! Have fun with Kirsch! And be careful!”

“Bye, Carm! Tell Laura bye!”

“I will.”

Carmilla heard Tommy laugh as Kirsch shut the door. She smiled for a moment before sighing. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Laura was working on grading some finals. She ignored Carmilla, which was a sign that it was going to be bad a bad argument.

“Carm, I want to be alone right now.”

“We have an hour to get through this argument so we might as well just get through it.”

It was Laura's turn to sigh. She collected the papers in front of her and stuffed them back into her briefcase. She looked at Carmilla. “You know, Tommy is my child too.”

“I know he is.”

“So I should have a say in our decisions involving him.”

“When have you not?”

“Today, Carmilla!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Carm, I told you I didn't want him going in there! I've told you this whole time since Mattie’s phone call, I didn't want him going near his father! And what did we do today? We brought him and that fucking asshole got to see his son anyway.”

“You said you were okay with it.”

“I said I didn't agree with it and it should be Tommy’s decision. Not to mention you and Mattie just ganged up on me! How was I supposed to say no? You kept saying it was Tommy's decision-”

“It was, Laura.” Carmilla stayed calm as Laura's voice got louder. “He made the decision to go in there.”

“We shouldn't have put him in that predicament! He shouldn't even be in that environment! We took him to a prison for Christ’s sake!”

“He wanted to go!”

“Do you ever just think that maybe he only went along with it because he wanted to seem brave for you?! Because he wants to be strong and tough like you? That you pressured him to go?”

“Do you think I pressured him to go?”

“Yes!” Laura said. 

“Well why the fuck are you saying something now instead of, oh, I don't know, Laura, last night when I was talking to him about this?!”

“Are you seriously trying to make me the bad guy right now?”

“No! But why are you trying to make me?! Yes, Laura it was a bad decision on my part and as soon as that asshat banged his fists on the table, I realized that! I just want this man to give us the custody so we can be done with this! I just want him to be our kid already!”

“But pushing him into these situations is terrible. You made that child face his abuser, Carm!”

“I know!” Carmilla shouted. There was a pause. “I know,” she said, quieter. “It was a poor and bad decision. I shouldn't have talked to him about it. I should have just let him go to school today. Okay? I fucked up, Laura! But I just want this stupid shit to be so desperately done! I can't stand any of this shit anymore! Okay? I'm tired and the fucking camp dreams have been keeping me up at night because of all this and-”

“So we need to slow down, Carm. And I'm tired too. I understand. Vacation will be here soon enough and everything will start to make sense hopefully in the New Year, but I'm serious! No more putting Tommy in these situations. He's been through hell and back and we keep allowing him to plunge back into it. It's not safe.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I was just really hoping that he would see how happy Tommy was and change his mind. I realize now it was putting all my eggs in one basket and putting our son in danger.”

“Will you just talk to me before you do anything else? He's our son, Carm and you have to stop making all these rash decisions.”

Carmilla laid down, looking up at Laura. “Yes I will and I'll stop making decisions. I'm not making good ones anyway.”

Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla's hair. “Well there not all bad. Fostering Tommy was a great decision and I'm glad you took him to his childhood home.”

“You are?”

“He talked to me about it in detail last Wednesday when I picked him up from school. He went on and on about how he was scared, but then he would hold your hand and feel better. How he didn't feel scared with you. How much happier he is now.”

“He talked to you about it?”

“A few times.”

“Well that's good. That's what we want. We want him to get all this stuff out.”

“Yes and now it's your turn.”

“My turn?”

Laura cupped Carmilla's cheek. “You told me you weren't sleeping because of Tommy. Why haven't you told me it's actually about these dreams?”

“Because we have enough stuff going on and I know you're just as tired as I am.”

“That doesn't mean you can't wake me up, you know?”

“I know. They're just the same ones over and over as before. They're less graphic, but they're still there. It's funny that therapy really didn't help me, but luckily, I still get to cuddle up to you.”

“And your episode today?”

“It wasn't a big deal. I just hadn't been in a room like that in a long time. It was just a trigger.”

“Do you think you need to go back to therapy?”

“I'm a therapist, Sweetheart. I can fix myself.”

“Even therapists need to talk to someone else every once in awhile.”

“Yeah. I'm okay though.” Laura gave her a look. “I promise, Laura. Usually what eases me is you.”

Laura smiled. “Still?”

Carmilla smiled. She took Laura's hand and kissed it. “Always.”

Laura shifted to lay down next to Carmilla. They smiled at one another. 

“I hate fighting with you,” Laura said, playing with a strand of Carmilla's curls.

“I know, Cupcake. I hate fighting with you too, but even the most amazing couple in the world have to raise their voices sometimes.”

“We're the most amazing couple in the world?”

“Absolutely. We're two lesbians, who met in high school, got through a huge fight in college-”

“That was a bump in the road that we do not talk about since no one knows about it.”

“Laura, we broke up for like a week. Not even a full week. I think it was like four days.”

“And I hated you so much for those four days.”

“Yeah, but you came back.”

Laura smiled. “Well that poem you wrote me was beautiful.”

“You didn't come see me because of some stupid poem.”

“No. I came back because it was stupid that we weren't together when we were clearly meant to be together.”

“I don't even remember why we broke up. I just remember the huge fight and the next thing I knew, you were gone.” Carmilla shifted to laying on her back.

“You were drunk.”

“Uh, if memory serves me correctly, so were you.”

“Well I knew it was a mistake as soon as I left that party, but-”

“You were always stubborn and you weren't going to let it go that easily.”

“You were flirting with that Rebecca girl from your class!”

Carmilla laughed. “I was not. She was flirting with me. I did not reciprocate. I think the whole time I talked about you.”

“Well still.”

“Besides, you broke up with me for four days because of flirting.”

“Carm, that's not why I broke up with you.”

Carmilla opened her eyes and looked towards Laura. “What do you mean that's not why you broke up with me?”

“I broke up with you because I felt like you wanted to explore other options. I was the only girl you had been with and I thought you deserved to spread your wings a little bit.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. It's why I came running back after that poem.”

“Laura. All I did for those four days was cry, trying to remember everything I could have done to push you away and all that time you thought I wanted someone else?”

“I just thought you deserved the opportunity to.”

“Is that why our pre-wedding night you asked me if I regretted not being with anyone else?”

“Yes.”

“You're a silly girl, Laura Hollis Karnstein.” Carmilla shifted to straddling Laura's lap. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss against her wife's lips before cupping her cheeks. “It has always been you, Laura. I never wanted to be with anyone else because even in high school, I dreamed about us getting married and having children. You were the only girl in the world for me. Every step we have taken together has made me happier and happier. You have been the only person I've fully trusted since I was sixteen.”

“Is that how you knew? Because you trusted me?”

“No I knew because I knew. The way you looked at me always said forever. Even in college when that girl touched my arm, I had never felt more uncomfortable. Your touch was the only touch I wanted.”

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist. “I'm sorry I broke up with you.”

Carmilla laughed. “Thanks for crawling back to me.”

Laura smacked her bottom causing Carmilla to laugh more. “I do love you more than anything in this world and yes still after all these years.”

“I love you more and more as each day grows.”

“Well let's not get sappy, Hollis.”

Laura laughed. She lifted her head and leaned in. Carmilla followed, kissing her wife passionately.

“Mama! Mommy!” Josh yelled as the front door opened.

“Let's go be moms,” Carmilla smiled.

“Can't we just stay quiet and make out a little bit like we used to do when my dad was home?”

“You know you're dad knew we were making out.”

“No he didn't!”

Carmilla climbed off Laura and laughed. “Yes he did. We'd go from laughing and talking to silence really quick sometimes.”

“So?”

Carmilla held out her hand to Laura. “So why do you think after about a minute or two there was always a loud clatter sound followed by him yelling not too far from your room ‘sorry’?”

“How did I not realize that?” Laura asked, taking Carmilla's hand and getting up.

“Well I did always know how to woo you.”

Laura rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust, causing Carmilla to laugh. Laura pulled on Carmilla's hand, stopping her in the doorway. Carmilla looked back at her.

“I do love you, you know.”

Carmilla smiled. “As do I. And I'm sorry for being rash with Tommy. From now on, as it is with our other two, I will come to you first to discuss any matter before making a decision and really listen.”

Laura smiled and kissed her cheek. “Good.”

“Mama!” Josh yelled from the end of the hall. His smile was infectious as Carmilla ran down the hallway. He ran towards her and she scooped him up above her head. Josh squealed with laughter, causing Laura to laugh.

“How was school, Kiddo?” She heard Carmilla ask. Laura looked down to the bracelet on her wrist and flipped the charm to see CK + LHK. Carmilla had added the “K” for their one year anniversary. She smiled at the bracelet Carmilla had gotten her all those years ago. The night she came out to her dad. 

“Hi Mommy,” Katherine said, wrapping her arms around Laura’s hips. “Whatcha doing?”

Laura smiled down at her. “Hello, Kitty Kat. Just reminiscing. How was school?” 

Katherine took her hand and dragged her towards the rest of the family, talking about her day and all the things she did.

\-------------------------------------

Later that night, Carmilla and Laura were sitting on the couch, watching the news. Carmilla was barely paying attention, working on some paperwork, while Laura finished grading the rest of her exams.

“Do you want some wine?” Carmilla asked, getting off the couch.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Carm.”

Carmilla grabbed the glasses and bottle from the highest shelf. They never drank in front of their children and hid the bottle high so they couldn't see it. They decided early on that they didn't want their kids to see it and could make their own decisions about drinking when they were older. 

Carmilla poured Laura a glass before pouring herself one. She walked back to the couch, handing Laura a glass of red.

“Thanks, Sweetness.”

“Welcome, Cupcake.”

Carmilla turned the television to a music station and light jazz started to fill the space. It helped Carmilla to work to music and she was tired of hearing about all the bad things happening in the world.

Laura laughed to herself about something on one of the exams and then tsked. Carmilla always loved the sounds her wife would make. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing them both to stop and look towards the door.

“It's almost midnight, Carm.”

“I know.”

Carmilla hesitantly got up off the couch. She walked slowly to the door and checked the peephole. She sighed.

“It's Mattie,” she said, unlocking the three locks on the door. Once it was opened, she glared at Mattie. “You scared the shit out of us.”

“Sorry to drop by so late, but may I come in?”

Carmilla stepped aside and gestured for her. “What's happened now?” Carmilla asked, following Mattie to the living space. 

“Something completely unexpected,” Mattie said, pulling out a form. Carmilla sat down next to Laura and took her hand. “I don't know if it's what you said, I said or his lawyer said, but we won. We actually won.”

“What are you talking about, Mattie?” Laura asked, leaning closer to Carmilla. Mattie reached down into her bag, pulling out a packet of papers.

“Congratulations, you two. Tommy Hunter is going to have his permanent home.”

“He signed it?” Carmilla questioned.

Mattie nodded. “He signed it. We will still have to go to court and there will be a brief visitation with a counselor checking in for about a month and that will start after Christmas. They will check in for a post-placement supervision. I won’t lie to you. This can take several months to be completed. During that time, you’ll file for your intent of adoption. Then we will attend the court session where the judge will appoint you two his parents. He'll get a modified birth certificate and you will be able to legally change his name then.”

Laura started to cry at the good news and Carmilla wasn't too far behind her.

“I guess you can say it's a Christmas miracle,” Mattie suggested, stopping a tear from falling.

Carmilla stood up and wrapped her arms around Mattie. “Thank you so much, Mattie!”

“It's my pleasure.”

Mattie looked at Laura over Carmilla's shoulder. Laura mouthed “thank you”. Mattie nodded in agreement before pulling back from Carmilla. 

“Stay? I'll get you a glass of wine.”

“No, no. I think you two should celebrate by yourselves. Besides it is rather late and we all have work tomorrow.”

“Okay, but over Christmas back home, we're taking you out.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Thank you again.”

Carmilla led Mattie out and turned around, smiling at Laura. Laura was looking through the papers. She checked every page before looking up at Carmilla.

“It’s legit. He signed everything. I just don’t understand.”

“Maybe he saw the light.”

“Do you think G-d is actually in his heart?”

“I didn’t say anything about G-d. Just maybe something one of us said got to him.”

“Do you think it was Tommy?”

“Honestly, Cupcake, I have no idea, but it doesn't matter because he's about to be ours!”

“And I know the perfect way to tell Tommy, but until then, let’s finish up this wine and go celebrate somewhere a little private.”

“Forget the wine,” Carmilla said, pulling her wife up from the couch, tickling her sides down the hallway to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me for a layout of the Karnstein apartment so I did my best. You can see it on my Tumblr here:
> 
> https://kait-e-k.tumblr.com/post/163251671165/tmd-tommy-chapter-5


	6. Meet the Grandparents

“Carm!” Laura whispered from the hall. “Do you have everyone’s suitcases?”

It was still dark outside as Carmilla took a sip of coffee. She yawned.

“I haven't looked yet. Let me get this in my system.”

Laura smiled. She kissed Carmilla's cheek. “Good morning, Sweetness.”

Carmilla smirked. “Morning, Cupcake.”

“Okay so we have to get all the suitcases and presents in the trunk along with wrapping paper. Then the kids riding bags and portable DVD player. Then all three kids. We should be leaving in about an hour.”

“It's five in the morning, Laura. How are you this awake?”

“Carm! It's Christmas! Aren't you excited?”

Carmilla laughed. “I'm never as excited as you are because I'm the one who has to drive us home.”

“I can't see over your steering wheel.”

“I know and I think it's adorable.”

“I know you do.”

They smiled knowingly at one another before Carmilla yawned again. “Okay, let me splash some cold water on my face and then I'll be ready to go.”

Carmilla bent over the kitchen sink, turning on the water. She splashed her face a couple times and grabbed the hand towel to wipe her face.

“You know our dirty kids touch that rag you just wiped your face with.”

“I know, but we all share the same air so what's the difference really.”

“That's gross, Carm.”

“Eh. Now can I have my good morning kiss?”

“You taste like coffee now.”

“And?”

“And you know it's my least favorite way of kissing you.”

“You're going to deny my good morning kiss?” Carmilla asked poking out her bottom lip. 

Laura laughed lightly while walking forward, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's shoulders. “How could I refuse that sad little face?”

Carmilla rested her hands on Laura's sides. “I don't know, really.” She leaned in and kissed her lightly so she wouldn't taste the coffee before pulling back. Laura tugged on Carmilla’s shirt and cupped her cheeks, bringing her in with a more passionate kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away.

“We'll be with our families. A lot harder to kiss that way.”

Carmilla smiled. “Very true.”

“Are you awake?”

“I'm always more alive when you kiss me.”

“You're gross,” Laura joked.

“You're gross!” Carmilla countered. 

“But you love me.”

“Yeah.” They looked at each other for a moment. When the kids weren't near them, they enjoyed their quiet moments. “Okay. Let me slip on a coat and I'll start taking stuff down. Think you can start rattling the kids enough to get them awake?”

Laura nodded. Carmilla walked to the closet to grab her coat, throwing it on over her pajamas. Then she grabbed Katherine and Josh's small little bags. They were red and said “Off to Grandma’s” on them. Laura had one when she was younger and it was her favorite bag. Katherine used Laura's and they managed to find Josh one. Tommy had a small purple duffle bag. They found it for him at a thrift shop when they realized they were going to need another bag for him. He immediately fell in love with it.

They had all packed their bags the night before, so their morning travel would be easier. It was about a six to seven hour drive to their old town and they liked to get there as quickly as possible. Carmilla managed to grab her shared suitcase with Laura and headed out the door. Luckily her parking spot was right outside the building so she didn't have to go far on this brutally cold morning. She managed to get all the suitcases on one side of the trunk leaving plenty of space on the other side for all the presents and whatever Laura forgot to pack. 

When she got back upstairs, her three children were now all sleeping on the couch with a blanket wrapped around each of them.

“I figured we should just take them down in their blankets. That way they won't get too hot in their coats in the car and we won't have to pull over to get Josh out of his.”

“Why have we never thought of this before?”

“I honestly don't know.”

“Alright, we've got plenty of space left for presents and anything else. We should be on the road by six.”

“Good. Why don't I take all the presents down and you working on at least getting Katherine awake enough to get downstairs.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. You're better at it.”

“Okay. I'm just gonna change really quick. Did you pack pajamas for me or do I need to bring these down?”

“Don't worry. Your Christmas pajamas are packed.” 

Carmilla knew that tone. “You got me a new Christmas sweater as well, didn't you?”

“I might of, but at least you don't have to worry about pajama pants.”

“Lucky me.”

“Hey, no sarcasm. It's time for cheer.”

“Sorry, Cupcake.”

Carmilla walked to her room and quickly changed into a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt. She threw a sweater on over the t-shirt. She walked back to the living room and shook Katherine's shoulder. Katherine groaned.

“Hey, Kitty Kat.”

“Mama. Shh,” she mumbled. Carmilla laughed.

“I know, Pumpkin, but I need your help to get down the stairs. Once we get back into the car, you can go right back to sleep.”

Laura came back in and grabbed their hats. She put a beanie on each kids head. The boys didn't even budge, but Katherine sighed. 

“I'm gonna take the coats down, along with their toy bags, and the DVD player. Then when I get back up, we can take them all down.”

“Sounds good, Cupcake. Did you get everything else in there?”

“Yeah. Would you mind grabbing some snacks and juice for them? We can use the small cooler.”

“Sure thing. Should I just grab some stuff.”

“I sliced some apples last night and they're in Ziplocks in the fridge as well as grapes and apple juice. And then maybe some crackers from the cabinet?”

“Sure thing. I'm gonna make more coffee for me. Do you want anything?”

“I'll take a juice box.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla did as told, slowly waking up at the smell of her second cup of coffee brewing. She grabbed a travel cup and filled it to the brim. She then grabbed all the snacks, putting them in the cooler. By the time Laura was back, it was now time for the hardest part: moving the children from the apartment to the car with their toys and a pillow each.

“Should we do one at a time?” Laura asked.

“No that'll take too long because one of us will have to stay down there with them. How about we put the pillows and stuffed animals in a bag now and then just get them down there as quick as possible.”

“Okay, Carm.”

“You handle Tommy and go first since he'll be in the middle. I'll tackle Josh and Katherine and wait a couple minutes so I know Tommy is settled and you can help with getting Josh in the car seat.”

“Okay.” Laura walked over to Tommy. “Hi, Sweetheart.”

He didn't nudge so Laura picked him up. Carmilla grabbed a bag from the closet and deposited the three stuffed animals before collecting the small square pillows they let them use for the car. She placed that bag on Laura's shoulder. 

“Laura?” Tommy muttered.

“Shh, Sweetheart. We're just going to the car.”

Tommy nuzzled further into Laura, falling back asleep. Carmilla watched as they walked outside the apartment. She walked back to Katherine, shaking her shoulder again. She was met with another groan.

“Come on, Pumpkin. Just a quick walk to the car.”

Katherine nodded, but closed her eyes. “Hey, Kid.”

“Mama!” She said, frustrated.

“I know, Baby, but I need your help.”

Katherine stood up and Carmilla was impressed she didn't fall right over. Katherine walked to the door, wiping her eyes.

“Kat?” Carmilla asked, picking up a sleeping Josh from the couch. He barely moved other than spreading his arms over her shoulder before curling into her. Carmilla did a quick walk through to make sure everything was off and everyone had what they needed. She couldn't count how many times she had made it home without someone having a toothbrush or underwear. 

She walked back to the living room to see Katherine back on the couch. She couldn't help but chuckle at how much Katherine was just like her.

“Come on, Pumpkin.”

Katherine grunted and nodded her head. She was barely moving so Carmilla bent down and picked her up to hold her on her other side. She didn't realize how heavy Katherine was but managed to balance it out. She slowly walked herself out of the apartment and down the stairs. Luckily Laura was right outside the door.

“I thought Katherine was going to walk.”

“She was barely moving. Will you take Josh? I'll get Katherine in there and then I have to go lock up the apartment.”

Laura took Josh from Carmilla and walked to the other side of the car to get him snuggled into his car seat. 

“Mama, I'm cold,” Katherine mumbled.

Carmilla wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders. “I know, Kitty Kat. Let's just get you inside of the car.”

Katherine started to shift and Carmilla could feel her shoulders shaking. “No, Kat. It's okay. Why are you crying?”

“I'm sleepy.”

“I know. Mama is too, but let's get you in the car so you can go back to sleep.”

“Mama,” Katherine cried, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck.

“Shhh,” Carmilla said, rubbing her back. “It's okay, Pumpkin. Mama’s got you. Shhh.”

Laura came back around the car. “What happened?”

“Our daughter is tired. Will you go lock up the apartment while I try and get her in the car?”

“Sure, Sweetness.” Katherine looked out towards Laura. Laura wiped her daughter's tears and kissed her forehead. “It's okay, Kitty Kat. We'll get you in the car and you'll be right back to sleep. Don't cry, Beautiful.”

Katherine nodded, wiping her eyes. Carmilla walked her to the trunk and opened it. She pulled out Katherine's coat and helped her slip it on. It seemed to soothe Katherine a little, but she was still crying.

“Do you not feel good?” Carmilla asked, standing outside the car.

“I'm just sleepy and I can't go back to sleep.”

“I bet when the car starts moving you'll go right back to sleep.”

“Can you sit with me for the first part of the ride?”

“No, Sweetheart. I have to drive, but I bet mommy will.”

“Mommy will what?” Laura asked, joining them.

“Sit in the back until Kat falls asleep.”

“I sure will. Come on, Kitty Kat. Let's go back to sleep.”

Laura opened the backseat and sat down. Carmilla put Katherine down so she could climb in on top of Laura. She took Katherine's coat and put it back into the trunk. She walked around quickly, freezing herself and got in the driver's seat. She looked back at Laura, who smiled.

“We're all good back here.”

“Okay. I'll probably stop at a McDonalds to get a breakfast burrito. Will you want anything?”

“I'll have the same and then I can move back to the front.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla watched as Katherine snuggled up to Laura, her eyes closing as soon as the car started. Laura rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. She reached down into the bag by her feet and pulled out Pig. Katherine smiled a little when Laura handed it to her. Carmilla looked back at Laura for a second.

“She’s getting so big,” Carmilla commented.

“Makes you sad, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, a little. You?”

“Of course, but we all have to grow up sometime.”

“Yeah. I just wish it would all slow down a little bit.”

“Me too, Sweetness.”

Laura looked at Carmilla. “How far can you get back here so I can kiss that sad look off your beautiful face.”

Carmilla undid her seatbelt and basically crawled on top of the center console. Laura leaned forward and kissed her wife. She cupped her cheeks. “Why does this have you so upset?”

“I’m not upset, it’s just. I know Kat is starting to be on the fence about you know who with presents and it makes me sad. Soon, she won’t want to sleep on our laps anymore and I almost couldn’t even pick her up. Before you know it she’ll be too cool for us and then going out on dates and having sex and doing all kinds of stuff we won’t know about-”

“Carm, she’s seven. She hasn’t even reached puberty yet. I think this has more to do with SC then it does with her becoming a relentless teenager.”

“I just want her to stay my little girl forever.”

“She’ll always be your little girl, Carm, but they have to grow up. Just keep the kind of relationship you have with your dad and everything will be fine.”

“Yeah.”

Laura kissed Carmilla one more time. “It’ll be okay. She loves you.”

Carmilla kissed the back of Katherine’s head and kissed her wife more time. “I love you.”

Laura smiled. “I love you too.” It was quiet for a moment. “Carm, we should get on the road before traffic starts.”

Carmilla laughed. “Yes, Ma’am.”

By the time Carmilla got out onto the highway, Laura was now sound asleep with Katherine in her lap and Tommy leaning against her arm on the pillow. Carmilla didn’t mind though. The sun was now up, she had a burrito in her belly and was working on her third cup of coffee. 

After another hour, Tommy was the first stir.

“Hey, Bud.”

“Carm? Where are we?”

“We’re about two hours out of the city. Are you okay?”

“I’m warm.”

“Can you get your sleep shirt off?”

Tommy nodded slipping it over his head. Carmilla handed him a hair tie and he messily put his hair up. “Do I have a t-shirt?”

“It’s in the trunk, Sweetheart. Once all the others wake up, we’ll pull over and get you guys changed. Is that okay?”

Tommy nodded and rested against Laura again. 

Carmilla looked at him in the rearview. “Have you ever been on a car ride before?”

“No.”

“Okay. Do you feel sick?”

Tommy shook his head no and closed his eyes leaning back against Laura. Laura started to rub Katherine’s back and kissed the top of her head. After a moment, her head popped up and she blinked a few times before making eye contact with Carmilla in the rearview mirror.

“What time is it?”

“Nine.”

“I’m so sorry, Carm. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because I know you’re just as tired as I am and needed your sleep.”

“Has there been traffic?” Laura asked, rubbing her face.

“No. It’s been smooth the whole time.”

“I think my legs are asleep.”

Carmilla smiled. “Well you guys have been knocked out for three hours. I’m sure Kat cut circulation off somewhere. There’s a rest area a few miles away. I’ll pull over there and we’ll get everyone up. Tommy was awake for a minute, but I think he went back to sleep.”

“I’m not asleep,” he mumbled. 

“Why is your shirt off?”

“He got too hot so I told him to. I’m sure it’s hot back there with four bodies.”

“It’s cool though.”

“Well yeah, now that I turned the air on.”

Tommy looked up at Laura. “Morning, Laura.”

“Morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?”

“I didn’t even know we had moved to the car.”

Laura laughed. “You must have been sound asleep. Are you hungry?”

“A little bit.”

“There some juice in the cooler down there along with some grapes and apple slices.”

“Is it okay to eat in the car?”

“Only if you don’t get sick.”

“He’s never been on a car trip Laura so let’s not worry about it.”

“Right. Why don’t get some grapes.”

“Can I wait? I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Sure, Kid. We’re almost at the rest area. Can you hold it?”

“I think so.”

Carmilla pressed the gas and sped up trying to avoid bumps in the road. She knew that Tommy still had some trouble with wetting the bed and didn’t feel like having a wet seat she would have to clean. Within the next couple of minutes, she pulled into a parking space at the rest area. She told Tommy to climb over the center console. 

“Laura, can you hand me his shirt?”

Laura tossed it up. “Alright, put that on and I’m going to get your coat.”

Carmilla quickly ran to the back of the car and grabbed her coat as well as Tommy’s. She slid hers on before holding Tommy’s out to him from inside the car. Once he was warm and had shoes on, she held out her hand for him and he climbed out of the car.

“Okay, when we get to the girls room, just remember to keep your head down until you’re in a stall. Okay? No peeking around doors or anything.”

“Okay, Carm.”

She led him inside to the bathroom. Luckily it was rather clean. She stood outside the stall door and waited for him to finish. He opened the door at the same time another woman did, but kept his head down.

“Alright, Bud. Feel better?”

“Much better.”

“Alright. Let's wash your hands.”

Carmilla pushed his sleeves up so they wouldn't get wet and picked him up so he could reach. She noticed the eyes on her, but ignored the woman. Once they were washed she put him down and grabbed a couple paper towels for him. 

Carmilla wanted to say something, but continued ignoring the woman as she smiled down at him. “Alright, let’s go to Laura and see if the other two are up.”

Carmilla led Tommy to the car to see two disgruntled children. Katherine's hair was being brushed by Laura while Josh just started to run towards her.

“He needs to get out of his pull-up,” Laura commented. 

“Can you take care of it? I've got three cups of coffee weighing on my bladder.”

“Why didn't you go while you were in there?”

“Because I was with Tommy and you know I have a problem with peeing in public spaces.”

Laura laughed. “Go.”

Carmilla kissed her wife before running back to the bathroom. The woman from before was just exiting as she came back.

“Isn't your child too old to be going to the bathroom in the ladies room?” She asked.

Carmilla halted. “I don't think what I do with my son is any of your business. Not to mention, he's very well behaved and knows right from wrong.”

“Next time he should go with his father.”

“He doesn't have a father, but that is also none of your business.”

“Well he needs a male figure in his life.”

“To go to the bathroom? It's a room full of toilets. Whoever goes in there is doing the same thing. Now if you don't mind, I'm about to piss my pants so I will be doing the exact same thing you just did.”

Carmilla pushed passed the woman and went straight to a stall, feeling complete relief. After washing her hands, she was back outside and was quickly greeted by Josh. He had a small bag on his shoulder.

“Mommy said it's clothes.”

“Alright. Let's get you changed. What's the rule?”

“Keep my socks on!”

“That's my boy!”

Carmilla opened the door for him and followed in afterwards.

“Mama, I have to potty!”

“And we didn't bring yours. I knew I was forgetting something.” She sighed and looked at Josh. “You're gonna have to use the big potty, okay?”

“I don't like the big potty.”

“Well what if you went in your pull-up and then we'll change it or you could be a big boy and use the big potty.”

After a few minutes she finally got Josh to use the bathroom. She quickly changed his shirt and then contemplated.

“Josh, should I put you in another pull-up or will you tell us when you need to go to the bathroom?”

“I'll tell you.”

“Are you sure? Because mommy and I don't want to have to pull over for wet pants. Do you want to wear the pull-up just in case?”

“But I'm a big boy.”

“You are a big boy, but big boys still wear pull-ups when need be.”

Josh sighed. “Okay, but when we get to granddad and grandma’s?”

“Back to big boy undies, I promise.”

After getting Joshua dressed and in his coat, they made their way back out.

“What took so long?” Laura asked.

“Coaxing a three year old into using the big potty since we forgot his at home.”

“Damn.”

“I know. And then I had to convince him big boys where pull-ups too.”

“So a lot of work?”

“Yep.”

“Where's Kat and Tommy, Mommy?” Josh asked.

“Running around on the open grass over there.”

“Kat! Tommy!” Carmilla shouted.

Katherine and Tommy looked up at her. They were freshly dressed in Christmas colors, now matching Josh. 

“They can play a little longer.”

“No. There was a homophobic woman who stopped me when I went to the bathroom so I just want to get back on the road.”

“What did she say?”

“That Tommy should be using the boy’s bathroom because he's big enough.”

“And what did you say?”

“That it was a room full of toilets and what we do in there is all the same.”

“And then?”

“That I needed to pee and I was going to do exactly what she just done.”

“That's the Carmilla answer I was waiting for.”

“Yeah well, an eight year old is too young to go to the bathroom by himself.”

“Especially with his history.”

“Yeah.” Katherine and Tommy ran up to Carmilla and hugged her. “Did you guys change in the car?”

“Yeah. Mommy watched out for us.”

“That's good. Alright let's get back in the car. We've still got a ways to go.”

“I'm just gonna run to the restroom really quick,” Laura commented.

“Of course.” Carmilla kissed her forehead. “We'll be here.”

Carmilla rounded up the kids and got them in the car. She took each coat so they wouldn't be hot and even took their sweaters off. They were all down to white t-shirts and pants by the time Carmilla was finished.

“Mama, can I take my boots off?” Katherine asked.

“No. I don't want to smell your stinky feet.”

“My feet aren't stinky.”

“This whole car will smell like stinky feet,” Carmilla smiled.

“Please, Mama!” Josh asked.

“Oh alright. Boots off everyone!”

Each kid untied their boots and handed them to Carmilla. She added them to the trunk and looked up to see Laura talking to the same woman who had stopped her before. She locked the car doors and ran up to them.

“Excuse me, but they are my children and you have no right to comment,” Laura said as Carmilla got closer.

“Uh, Cupcake. Everything alright?”

“This woman in incredibly rude.”

“What you're doing to these children is terrible?”

“And what is that exactly?” Carmilla asked. “Letting them sleep because I've been on the road since six am? Letting them change because they don't need to be in their pajamas anymore? Letting them go to the bathroom so they don't wet their pants? I'm not seeing a problem here, are you, Laura?”

“No. Just having to look at a disgusting human being longer than I like.”

“Well I know she's not talking about me considering we've been together for almost twenty years now. So she must be talking to you.”

“Those kids will be sent to Hell being raised in your house.”

“John 3:16. ‘For G-d so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish, but have everlasting life.’ I'm saved, my wife is saved and so are my children. Perhaps you need to have a conversation with G-d about your own views on humanity. He said to love everyone and not judge. And there is no way I would ever let someone judge my children's eternal life. Have a happy holiday, you backwards bitch.”

Carmilla took Laura's hand and started to pull her away. Laura flipped the woman off who gawked. 

“Stupid bitch,” Laura swore.

“Yeah, but happy thoughts, Cupcake. Let her live in misery. It's Christmas and we've got some kids who are happy to go see their grandparents.”

“Yeah.”

Once they reached the car, they shared a brief kiss. “We're headed into country territory,” Carmilla said with a southern accent. “Yew never know what you're gonna hear down here.”

Laura laughed. “Drive me to our families, you goof!”

Carmilla walked around to the driver’s seat. Laura had just opened her door when Carmilla stopped her.

“Laura.”

“Yeah?”

“I do love you. Don’t let that idiot get you down, Cupcake.”

“Carm, we’ve been through this several times before. It only puts me down a little bit, but soon I’ll be over it.”

“And.”

“And I love you too, Sweetness. But it’s cold.”

Carmilla unlocked the door and got in. 

“Mommy! Can we watch something?” Katherine asked as her parents got into the car.

“Sure, Pumpkin. What are we watching?”

“Nemo!” Josh yelled.

“Is that okay, Kat?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“And Tommy?”

“What did that lady want, Carm?” He asked, staring out of Katherine's window, looking at her.

“Don't worry about her, Bud. She's no one.”

“Did she talk bad about us?”

“No, Baby. Now how about we watch Nemo?”

“Okay.” There was quiet while Carmilla started the car. Laura rummaged through an old CD holder that held the DVD’s. 

“I can talk to her if you want,” Tommy offered, still looking out the window.

“Sweetheart, don't worry about it. Everything is okay.”

“Okay.”

Laura placed the disc into the machine that rested perfectly in between the two front seats. Carmilla pulled out of the spot and started the drive. Laura reached over for her hand and played with her fingers a little bit before holding it. Carmilla rested their elbows up and kissed her hand, smiling at her.

“It’s okay, Cupcake.”

“I know. I just worry about the children.”

“They’re okay. She didn’t say anything in front of them so we’re okay.”

“But what are we going to do when they do?”

“We worry about it when it happens and we teach them. Kat and Josh know people have problems with homosexuality and they know how we view those people. And luckily, Tommy was raised in that lady’s type of environment and is learning. As he gets older, he’ll start to understand better. Until then, let’s be grateful for our family and remember we have each other, Cupcake.”

Laura kissed her cheek before settling in. Laura plugged in the AUX cord so the kids had surround sound in the car. Katherine and Josh cheered while Tommy just smiled and laughed. Carmilla noticed he laughed a lot throughout the film. 

“I don’t think he’s seen this before,” Laura whispered.

“I don’t think so either, but I’m glad he’s enjoying it.”

“Mama!”

“Yes, Katherine?”

“I’m hungry. Are we gonna get lunch?”

“It is almost noon, Carm.”

“Sure, Sweetie Pie. We’ll get some food soon.”

\-------------------------------------------

After a heated debate about lunch, the rest of the ride was smooth. They pulled up in front of Carmilla’s old house a few hours later. All the kids had fallen asleep after starting their second movie and Carmilla was happy they had. It had gotten rowdy and she was slowly developing a headache. 

“Alright guys. It’s time to wake up.”

All the children grumbled, but all it took was a “we’re here” for Katherine and Josh to wake right up with excitement. They always loved going to their grandparents houses.

“Yay!” Josh and Katherine shouted. Katherine undid her seatbelt while Josh started flailing his arms to get out. 

Carmilla got out of the car and opened Josh’s door.

“Hold still, Bud.”

Laura got out and opened the door for Katherine. All three grandparents stood on the porch, waiting. As soon as Josh’s feet hit the ground, he looked back at Carmilla. She smiled.

“Go ahead,” she encouraged.

“Grandpa!” He yelled, running up to Rich. Rich and Josh were best buds and Josh always was the most excited to see him. 

“Come here, Big Boy,” Rich shouted. 

Katherine walked up, going to straight to Lilita, hugging her. Carmilla looked back in the car.

“You ready, Kiddo?” 

“I'm scared.”

“Let me tell you something about my parents and Laura's dad. It's a secret.”

She gestured him forward as she leaned into the car. Tommy inched closer.

“They are going to love you.” She kissed the side of his head.

Tommy pulled back to see Carmilla smiling at him. Tommy smiled back.

“Besides, you already met my parents on FaceTime, remember? They've been waiting to meet you in person.”

“Okay.”

Tommy climbed out on the passenger side. Laura helped him into his coat and then held his hand. They joined Carmilla on the other side and headed towards the rest of the family. Josh was laughing at Rich and both of the Karnstein parents were looking down, talking to Katherine.

Carmilla felt two quick pokes to her side and jumped. She heard Will laughing and she quickly turned around, punching Will’s side. 

“You're such a pain,” she mumbled.

“Hey, Kitty.”

Carmilla smiled at him. “Hey, Willy Boy.”

They laughed and embraced each other. They hugged tightly for a moment before pulling away.

“I've missed you,” Will commented.

“I'm sure you have. I mean I am awesome.”

“For sure.”

“I missed you too, Dude.”

Will looked down at the little boy who was looking at him curiously.

“You must be Tommy,” Will said, holding out his hand.

“Hi,” Tommy whispered.

“Tommy, this is Will. He's my little brother.”

“I didn't know you had a brother.”

“I try to forget,” Carmilla jokes. Will poked her sides again. “I'm kidding. I'm kidding.”

“It's nice to meet you, Tommy. Welcome to the Karnstein family.”

Tommy smiled. “Thanks.”

“Ready to meet everyone else?”

Tommy shrugged. 

“My dad is going to eat you up,” Laura commented. 

Rich came down the stairs with Josh on his hip. He smiled at Laura proudly, giving her a huge hug.

“Hey, Honeybear.”

“Hi, Dad. Where's Julie?”

“Work. She'll be here later.”

Julie and Rich got married two years ago in a small ceremony at the same chapel Carmilla and Laura were wedded in. Laura had gotten to know Julie more through the years and even though it took her a long time to be okay with her dad dating someone, she was happy her father wasn't alone.

“Hey, Kiddo,” Henry said.

“Hey, Dad.” Carmilla smiled wrapping her arm around her dad's shoulder. 

“Sweetheart.”

“Hi, Mother.”

“Well, is this my new grandson?” Rich asked.

“Everyone, this is Tommy,” Carmilla said, gesturing towards Tommy. Laura knelt down next to him.

“Can you say hi?”

“Hi,” Tommy whispered, turning into Laura.

“Tommy's shy,” Katherine said, walking through her grandparents legs and hugging Tommy.

“No need to be shy, Kid. We've already met, remember?” Henry asked.

Tommy turned towards Henry and smiled. He nodded his head. 

“Why don't we give him a little space and let him adjust a little. This is a lot of family for you, right Bud?” Carmilla asked.

Tommy nodded his head.

“Well, I heard that you like cookies. Is that right, Tommy?” Lilita asked.

Tommy nodded his head, but Katherine nudged him. “Speak,” she said. The adults laughed.

“Yes, Mrs. Karnstein. I like cookies.”

“Well it's a good thing I have some baking in the oven as we speak and none of this Mrs. Karnstein stuff. You call me grandmother. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Well let's get inside. It's cold out here,” Rich said, leading in the calvary.

“Come on, Tommy,” Katherine said, running up to Henry.

Tommy took Carmilla's hand. “Can I stay with you?”

“You sure can.”

Tommy followed Carmilla up the stairs and into the house. He stopped at the entrance and looked around at the high ceilings and the white walls.

“Whoa,” he whispered. “Is this a castle?”

Carmilla smiled. “No honey, but this is the house I lived in when I met Laura.”

“Really?”

“Yep and my dad's house is right down the street. We'll go over there tonight to hang out some,” Laura answered.

“What will we do until then?”

“Well first let's get these shoes off. Mother does not like shoes passed the front door or the back door.”

Carmilla helped Tommy get his boots off. Then she took off her own shoes.

“Okay, now that that's done, the grown ups will catch up and talk since we haven't seen each other in a while. I don't know what you, Kat and Josh will do, but I promise you'll find something.”

Tommy followed Carmilla and Laura into the living room. 

“Whoa,” he whispered again, looking at the large fireplace. Carmilla sat down on the floor, followed by Laura. Tommy sat on her lap, as close to her as possible. 

They all sat around, talking and catching up. Even though Tommy was confused by most of it and kind of bored, he didn't move from Carmilla's lap. He also held Laura's hand for most of the time. They could tell he was nervous, but they were hoping he would slowly adapt to the new environment.

He looked up at Carmilla and she smiled down at him before kissing the side of his head. 

“Carm?” He whispered.

“Yeah, Bud?”

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay. Let me show you where it is.”

Tommy stood up and Carmilla followed. “Bathroom break,” she announced. Tommy took her hand and she led him up the stairs. She pointed to the bathroom and waited for him outside the door. Once he was finished, he opened the door and stepped out.

“All better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Come here, I want to show you something.”

Carmilla turned towards her left and opened the door. It still had the familiar red wall and old ratty black comforter. She smiled at him and let him look around.

There were pictures of her and Laura all around the room. There were a few with the whole gang, but it was mostly Laura. Tommy looked at every picture and smiled.

“Is this your room?”

“It was my room, and as you can tell, my parents didn't change it.”

“It's a cool room.”

“Yeah? You think so?”

“Yeah. I like this picture of you and Laura.”

Carmilla got up and looked at the picture Tommy was pointing to. It was from their junior prom. Carmilla looked disgruntled, but had a slight smile on her face since Laura was kissing her cheek.

“We had fun that night. It's from our prom.”

“What's prom?”

“Oh you'll experience prom when you get to high school, but it's just a dance where you get all dressed up.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It can be, but will you come sit with me a moment?” Carmilla asked, pointing to the mattress as she sat down.

Tommy climbed up beside her and looked at her. 

“You're scared, aren't you?”

Tommy nodded.

“You don't have to be scared here. All the grownups down there are some of the nicest people in the world. For example, Mr. Hollis, Laura's dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Well how do you think Laura got so sweet? He's going to treat you like one of us. There is no difference between any of us.”

“It's just a lot.”

“I know, but if you feel scared or uncomfortable, you just come to me or Laura, okay?”

“Okay.”

“We love you very much and know this is an adjustment, but I promise, it'll be okay and everyone already loves you.”

Tommy smiled at her.

“Sir Thomas, you are requested to join the family downstairs,” Will said, stepping into the doorway.

“And don't pay attention to him. My brother is a huge goofball.”

“The goofiest of them all,” Will assured. Tommy smiled, shyly. “And I like your hair. It looks kind of like mine.”

Will had grown out his hair a couple years ago, much to Lilita’s demise. It was up in a small ponytail.

“How long is yours?” Tommy asked.

Will pulled out the hair tie and his hair fell to his shoulders. Tommy smiled. “Mines almost that long, but not yet.”

“It'll get there, Dude.”

“And where is your handsome boyfriend?” Carmilla asked.

“Business. He promises to be here for Christmas.”

“And if he's not?”

“We'll cross that bridge if it comes.”

Carmilla could tell Will was holding something back, but ignored it. Tommy looked at Will curiously. 

“What's up, Kid?” Will asked.

“You're gay?”

“Sure am.”

“So your mommy and daddy have two gay kids?” Tommy asked.

“They do.”

“Cool.”

“William,” Lilita called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Right. Sir Thomas, shall we?”

William held out his hand. Tommy looked towards Carmilla and smiled. “Go ahead. Go have some fun.”

Tommy took Will’s hand and they exited the room. She heard Laura say something in passing before seeing her at the door with their suitcase.

“I'm surprised they never painted this room.”

Carmilla smiled. “Me too.” 

Carmilla got off the bed and walked towards Laura. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Laura close. Laura followed wrapping her arms around Carmilla's shoulders. They kissed deeply for a few moments, not letting it get too heated.

“You have to admit though, the nostalgia in this room makes it worth not changing,” Carmilla added.

“That is true. I always feel like a teenager when I kiss you in here.”

“Me too.”

Laura stepped back and let go of Carmilla. She wheeled the suitcase in. 

“That's all I get?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes. Mom wants us downstairs.”

“But I want to stay up here and make out with you.”

“Carm, you always want to make out with me.”

“I mean, who wouldn't?”

Laura thought for a minute. “True.” She smiled and pecked Carmilla's lips. Carmilla pulled Laura close to her, cupping her cheeks. Laura felt her heart beating faster as they stared at one another. Carmilla leaned in, placing a loving kiss against Laura's lips. She pulled away to look at Laura, only to feel Laura bring her back in for something much more heated. 

The next thing Carmilla knew, she was meeting the back of the bed and laying down, Laura still on top of her. Carmilla cupped Laura's backside, as they grinded against one another. A moan slipped past their lips, as they continued to kiss.

A quick gasp from the door and they jumped apart quickly. “Honestly, girls, if you're going to act like horny teenagers, close the door. Your children are downstairs.”

“Sorry, Mother.”

“When you two have calmed down, will you please come downstairs. We're waiting for you both.”

With that, Lilita exited, turning down the stairs. Laura and Carmilla waited a moment before breaking out in laughter. They slowly composed themselves before heading downstairs, holding hands. Once they could see into the living room, Carmilla noticed each kid had a present.

“Mother, why do my children have presents?”

“Because it's an early Christmas gift.”

“They don't need early gifts. They'll be getting plenty on Christmas morning.”

“Hush. They're my grandchildren.” Lilita smiled over to all the kids. “Go ahead.”

Katherine and Josh ripped through the paper, revealing a clothes box. Henry and Rich sat with them, helping them open the box.

“It's just their Christmas pajamas,” Laura whispered, sitting next to Carmilla on the floor.

“They don't need a new pair every year.”

“Well right now they do. They're growing like crazy and it helps us save some money.”

Carmilla nodded, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument and looked towards Tommy. He hadn't moved since the box was placed on his lap. She was just about to say something when Will sat down on his other side.

“You gonna open that?”

Tommy shrugged.

“Hey, Bud. You can open it,” Carmilla tried.

Tommy shrugged again.

“Thank you!” Katherine shouted, pulling out a new set of Christmas pajamas. It was a dress and leggings that made Katherine look like an elf. She hugged her grandparents saying thank you again.

Rich got Josh's box open and he pulled out a shirt matching pants that looked like a Santa’s red coat and pants. “Thanks, Grandmother,” he said with a big smile.

“You're very welcome.”

Lilita looked towards Tommy and smiled encouragingly. Tommy smiled back before scooting closer to Carmilla. Carmilla patted his leg.

“You don't have to open right now if you don't want to.”

Tommy got up on his knees and cupped Carmilla's ear to whisper, “Everyone is looking at me.”

“Because they want to see you open your present, but like I said, you don't have to open it right now.”

“Come on, Tommy. I'll help you,” Katherine offered.

Carmilla held her hand out to stop Katherine.

“Let him do it when he wants to, Pumpkin.”

The room felt awkward. It was clear everyone was trying to not look at Tommy, but that they all wanted to encourage him.

“Mother?”

“Yes, Dear.”

“What if we got some cookies and hot chocolate?”

“That's a wonderful idea. They're gingerbread cookies so the children can decorate.”

“That sounds like fun. You guys wanna go decorate some cookies?” Laura asked.

“Yeah!” Josh and Katherine screamed. They followed Lilita towards the kitchen. Tommy stayed where he was, looking at the box.

“Hey,” Carmilla whispered.

Tommy looked up at her.

“What's really going on, Tommy?” She pushed his hair back and fixed it with a hair tie.

Tommy shrugged.

“Come on, Sweetheart. We don't want you to keep whatever deep dark thing you've got going on in there,” Laura said, pointing to his heart.

Tommy bowed his head and wouldn't look up.

“Hey, Pops?”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“Can we use your study for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Carmilla took the present out of Tommy's lap. She stood up, followed by Laura. She bent down and picked Tommy up, groaning a little by his weight. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tight. 

Once inside the study, Carmilla put Tommy down in one of the window sills. Laura took a chair in front of the desk and Carmilla sat next to him on the floor. It was quiet. Tommy looked around a little bit and then moved to sit next to Carmilla. He looked up at her and then laid his head down on her lap. He turned towards her and closed his eyes. Carmilla rubbed his back a couple times. She could tell Tommy was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He had gotten a lot better about it since he learned of his mother's passing. 

Carmilla continued to rub his back. She looked at Laura, who could only shrug. She got out of the chair and sat down next to her wife and child. She pulled Tommy out of Carmilla's lap and hugged him. 

“What's going on in there, Baby?” She whispered. “Can you tell me?”

Tommy pulled back. Laura wiped his cheeks and smiled at him.

“Why do I get a present?”

“Because it's Christmas. We give a lot of presents at Christmas. You're going to have so many gifts to open Christmas morning so might as well get started on the one that's out there.”

“Have I been good?”

“Tommy, presents aren't always a thing of being good or bad. I think you think you should only get presents because you're a good boy or girl, but Kid, you've never done anything wrong,” Carmilla tried.

“I slapped Kat’s hand that one time and I got mad that other time and you had to stop me from hitting.”

“You apologized to Katherine and I know you meant it, which means all the bad was taken away. You served your time for that in timeout. And the other thing was just you being upset. You had a reason to be. I just wanted you to channel that sadness and anger to something else.”

“So why I do feel bad?”

“I don't know, Bud. Why do you feel bad?”

Tommy shrugged.

“Do you know what I think?” Carmilla asked.

Tommy shook his head no.

“I think, you're used to being told no Christmas because bad boys don't get Christmas. Right?”

Tommy nodded.

“Okay, will you listen to me?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla scooted forward and held Tommy's hands. “Tommy Karnstein, you are not a bad boy. You have never been bad. You are a good kid with a good heart, who was brought up to believe differently, but you are so sweet and caring. You deserve good because you didn't experience it for so long. It's not fair that you went through that, but everything is going to be better now. If you don't want to open your present right now, that's okay, but only if it's because you don't want to and not because you feel like you shouldn't. Or feel like you don't deserve it because you're a bad boy. There is no bad in there. There is only good and love.” Carmilla pointed to his heart.

“Carm and I love you very much and we want to make sure that you know that, Sweetheart. You deserve all the presents in the world and we want you to believe that.”

“But what if I do something bad before Christmas?” 

“Kid, we're not going to take Christmas away from you. That would be cruel. If you mess up, we'll put you in time out just like before, but you've only had to do it once. I think you're gonna be okay, while you're here.”

Tommy shrugged.

“Sweetheart, I know this is all new for you. You're meeting a bunch of new people and they're all nice and it's confusing. And I'm sure it's hard because Kat and Josh have know their grandparents their whole life and you're just meeting them now, but I promise you, they're going to take you under their wing and love you just as much as Carm and I. Okay? I promise you there is nothing to be scared of here.”

“It's just a lot. Grownups are never this nice to me.”

“Well they are now, Bud.”

“Do they feel sorry for me?” Tommy asked.

“Honestly, yes,” Carmilla answered, “but they're not buying you presents or being nice because they feel bad for you. They're doing it because they love giving gifts. They want you to be happy.”

“I can try.”

Laura smiled. “Trying is the best thing right now.”

Tommy smiled at Laura.

“Now, Mr. Artist, wanna go decorate some cookies?”

“I've never done it before.”

“I'll help you,” Laura offered. “It's one of my favorite things to do.”

“Okay.”

Laura stood and Tommy followed. Carmilla watched them walk out of the room before standing up. She took a quick glance around, smiling at the memories, before walking to the kitchen.

“Tommy, I'm so glad you're here. I need help with this guy's hair and I think you're the perfect model,” Will said from the table. Tommy smiled and sat down next to Will. He took out Tommy’s hair tie and styled his hair. 

“Okay. Don't move.”

Tommy did as told, smiling shyly at Will. Carmilla and Laura watched from the island, while Lilita pulled out another rack of cookies. 

“Is everything okay?” Lilita asked.

“He's just nervous. He's never had a Christmas before and I think he's a little overwhelmed right now.”

“Well, William seems to be helping.”

Tommy was laughing at Will while he worked on the cookie. Tommy moved maybe an inch and Will stopped.

“Don't move.”

It then became a game of Tommy moving a little and Will jokingly getting annoyed. After a few minutes, Will smiled.

“Done! Now who does this look like?”

The gingerbread cookie had long light brown hair and the same outfit Tommy was wearing.

“Is that me?” Tommy asked.

Will pretended to cry and nod his head. “Ugh! Is it a masterpiece? Please tell me it is.”

“It's beautiful.”

Will stopped pretending and smiled. “You're beautiful.” He handed the cookie to Tommy. “Welcome to the family, Kid.”

Tommy smiled. “Thanks.”

Lilita came around to look at everyone's work. She placed a blank cookie in front of Tommy.

“Thank you,” Tommy whispered.

“You're welcome,” She whispered back. 

Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek before walking to the table to help Tommy. Will passed and winked at her, stepping out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Will?” Carmilla called, following him.

“Yeah?” He responded, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Tommy. He already seems to like you and I appreciate you making him laugh just now.”

“He's a kid in a weird, new environment. Instead of focusing on him being new, I figured making it seem like he's always been here was the better option. You know?”

“Yeah.”

Will rolled his eyes. “And you call yourself a therapist.”

Carmilla punched his arm causing him to laugh. “That doesn't hurt as bad as it used to. You've gone weak, Sis.”

“You take that back!”

“No way,” Will laughed. 

“You're a misogynist!”

“Oh please. You can do better than that.”

“Children!” Lilita said from the kitchen.

Both Carmilla and Will started to laugh. It didn't matter how old they got. Whenever Lilita found their behavior inappropriate, she would yell at them as if they were still children.

“Mama! I made you!” Josh screamed, running with a gingerbread in his hand.

“Don't run, Joshua!” Lilita shouted. “You'll fall and hurt yourself.”

Carmilla watched Josh as he tripped as if on cue. Luckily she was close enough to catch him, but not the cookie. It broke right in half in his little hand while the other half fell to the floor. 

“No,” he shouted.

Carmilla picked him up and tried to calm him as he started to cry. “Hey, it's okay, Bud. It was just a cookie and not me.”

“Mama,” he cried.

“Come on. We'll make a new cookie.”

Josh continued to cry as Carmilla took him to the kitchen table. She pulled out his seat and sat down, rubbing his back.

“Come on, Bud. Let's make a new one.”

Lilita came over with a tissue and handed it to Carmilla. She thanked her mother before wiping Josh’s cheeks and helping him blow his nose. He snuggled up to Carmilla and she smiled at him.

“Want to make another one?” 

Josh shook his head no. 

“Wanna go to Grandpa?”

He nodded his head.

“Okay.” Carmilla stood up, taking the little boy with her. Rich and Henry were chatting about some game on the television. They were laughing and smiling.

“Oh no. What happened to this little guy?” Rich asked, holding out his arms.

Carmilla handed Josh off, who immediately cuddled up to Rich.

“He tripped and broke the cookie in his hand,” Carmilla explained.

“It was Mama and it broke.”

“But Mama is okay and you're okay. That's the most important thing. More important than a silly cookie.”

Josh nodded and hugged his grandpa. Carmilla joined her dad on the couch.

“Hey, Kid.”

“Hey, Pops.”

“How's it going for real?”

“A little stressful, but nothing I can't handle. I'm just happy to finally have a break for a week. Thanks for letting us stay the whole time.”

“It's not a problem. I'm happy to have my whole family home for Christmas.”

“We're happy to be here too.”

“You look like you could take a nap.”

“Oh I could. Waking up at five, on the road by six and I've already dealt with a homophobic woman today. It's just been a lot.”

“And what did this woman need to say?”

“We’re an abomination and Tommy shouldn't be going into the ladies room.”

“It's a bathroom.”

“That's exactly what I said.”

“People are terrible.”

“I know. Luckily it doesn't effect me or Laura for long. We know our kids are safe and happy. That's all that matters.”

“Does that still happen?”

“Yeah, but not often.”

“I'm sorry, Kid.”

“Eh, it's part of it, I guess. I've dealt with them since high school. One day a bigot dies, another one is born. As long as my kids aren't affected by it, I'm okay.”

Katherine came running into the room and jumped onto Carmilla's lap.

“Oof,” Carmilla muttered.

“Hi Granddad.”

“Hello, Kitty Kat. Are you ready for Christmas?!”

“Yes! But I'm just happy to be here.”

“We're happy too.”

“Where's your mom and Tommy?” Carmilla asked.

“They're still decorating cookies. Tommy seems better now.”

“Yeah? That's good.”

“Is he going to open his present? It's probably pajamas.”

“He will when he wants to. He's still adjusting to your grandparents.”

“But they're great!”

“Darn right,” Henry said, holding up his hand. Katherine high fived him.

“See?”

“I know, Pumpkin, but Tommy doesn't know that yet so we have to give him a little time.”

“Okay. Can I play outside?”

“Why don't we go and see how Tommy's doing on the cookies? Then we can wait for him to finish so he can play too.”

“Okay!”

Katherine hopped off her lap and held out her hand. Carmilla laughed and grabbed it, but she acted like she couldn't get off the couch.

“You gotta help me up, Kat. Mama’s tired.”

Katherine grabbed her wrists and pulled. Carmilla moved forward a little before leaning back against the couch. Katherine huffed and tried again. This time Carmilla went all the way, grabbed Katherine and pulled them both back on the couch. Katherine laughed.

“Ma-ma.”

Carmilla tickled her sides before getting up. Katherine laughed all the way to the kitchen. Lilita and Laura were sitting with Tommy. He was clearly telling a story, smiling at Laura and Lilita. Lilita laughed at something politely. Carmilla walked up behind Laura and rubbed her shoulder, putting Kat down.

“Well I'm glad you did what was right, Tommy. Sounds like you'll be a mighty strong man when you grow up,” Lilita cheered.

“Maybe.”

“How’s everything in here?” Carmilla asked.

“Wonderful. Tommy was just telling us how he told his father how wonderful you two were and how much he’s better off with you two,” Lilita explained.

“Tommy, wanna play outside?” Katherine asked, ignoring the grownups.

Tommy looked towards Laura. “Can I?”

“You sure can, Sweetheart. Let’s go get your sneakers and a sweater. It’s not as cold here as it is up north, but we still want you to be warm.”

Tommy hopped off his chair and followed Laura and Katherine to the doorway. Carmilla followed.

“Hey Rich, we’re gonna let the kids run outside and play before dinner.”

“Josh is actually asleep.”

“Oh, Dad. Will you wake him up? He’s already slept a lot today in the car and I want to make sure he isn’t up all night.”

“Uh, I can try.”

Rich slowly shook Josh, but got no response. He tried to pick him up, but he was dead weight. Carmilla came over and picked him up. Josh smiled before hugging Carmilla.

“Come on, Kiddo. We’re going to play outside.”

“Yay!” Josh screamed, squirming to be put down. 

Carmilla let him go and he ran straight to his sister, jumping up and down in excitement. Laura helped all kids get on their coats before walking them to the backdoor. Carmilla followed, not wanting to watch the football game with the boys. She followed everyone to the backdoor and helped Laura get their shoes on. Carmilla opened the door to the backyard, watching as Katherine and Josh ran outside as quickly as possible. Tommy stopped as his eyes widen.

“Whoa,” he said for the third time that day.

He saw a huge playset with monkey bars, swings, a slide and a small castle like fortress. Carmilla had argued with Henry and Lilita when they bought it for Katherine. She really didn’t like her kids being spoiled, but Henry was the one to insist on it. He claimed they got a good deal on it and he wanted his grandchild and future grandchildren to have something to look forward to when coming from the big city. Laura was the one to persuade Carmilla to be okay with it, but Carmilla still wasn’t the biggest fan of it.

“Come on, Tommy!” Katherine shouted from the swings. 

“Go, Sweetheart,” Laura encouraged.

Tommy smiled before running to Katherine taking up the second swing. 

“Katherine, watch out for your brothers,” Carmilla yelled before going back inside. Laura followed her in, closing the door. 

“So is that kid my new nephew or what?” Will asked, coming in from the hallway.

“We’re working on it.”

“It sounds like his life was just absolutely terrible before,” Lilita commented. “I mean the story of his father.”

“Yeah, he was not a good guy, but it’s okay. He’s out of that toxic place and with us now so he’s safe,” Carmilla explained, wrapping her arm around Laura’s shoulder. 

Lilita leaned against the center island, sipping on some tea. “My question is, why was he at the prison in the first place?”

“Mother, ixnay on the isonay,” Carmilla muttered.

“I tried, Mom, but Carmilla insisted.”

“Carmilla.”

“Mother, can we not? Please? I realized it was a terrible decision and Laura and I already had a huge fight about it that I rather not relive so can we please drop it?”

“I’m just saying, a child shouldn’t be in a place like that.”

“He wasn’t wandering around. He literally went through security and into a room with me, Laura and Mattie.”

Laura rubbed Carmilla’s back, but Carmilla stepped away, annoyed at the situation. 

“But Carmilla, a child? He’s only eight and had to go through that.”

“It was a bad decision, like I’ve already stated. I felt terrible afterwards. Can we drop it?”

“I’m not trying to make you upset or anything-”

Carmilla put her hand up and went outside. She decided being cold and watching the children was better than getting into an argument with her mother. She sat down at the small patio table, pulling out a chair closest to the wall to block out some of the wind. Laura was about to step out, but made eye contact with Carmilla. She knew what the look in Carmilla’s eye meant and stepped back inside. Carmilla watched as all three kids ran around, kicking a soccer ball. She crossed her arms, sticking her hands into her sleeves. A few minutes later, Will stepped out with some coffee, her boots and her coat.

“Thanks,” Carmilla stated with chattering teeth.

“I mean, were you just going to stay out here a freeze to death or were you eventually going to come back in?”

“Does it matter?”

“I thought by the time you reached your thirties, our dear old mother wouldn’t bother you so much.”

“I’m mad about the whole situation. Laura was furious with me when it happened and I understand why. Why is it so bad that I don’t want to talk about it or relive it? I made a bad choice, which everyone does and we’ve moved passed it, except now Mother needs to put in her two cents worth and make me feel like a worthless child again.”

“You’re not worthless. I can understand why you took him and he seems to be okay.”

“He talked to Charlie about it and Laura. For some reason, he doesn’t talk to me about his feelings unless he’s really scared or uncomfortable. Laura gets that side of him.”

“I don’t know. He seemed to be glued to your side when he felt embarrassed by a present.”

“Yeah. I don’t know. I just feel like I’m doing this whole thing wrong.”

“Being a parent? Because you know that’s absolute bullshit.”

“I feel like I’m doing it all wrong with Tommy. I keep taking him and putting him in these bad situations.”

“You mean taking him to the apartment he grew up in so he could get his stuff and then to the prison to give the last goodbye to his father?”

“Yeah.”

“Well the apartment thing doesn’t seem to bother anyone considering Laura was just talking to Mother about it and how much Tommy talked to her about it. So I think you’re okay there and we all know you’re an amazing parent so there’s not too much to worry. Everyone makes mistakes involving their kids, you know? You’re not the first and definitely won’t be the last, but at least you love him. You’re giving and showing him love so what more could he ask for?”

“Yeah but that doesn’t explain why Mother stills get under my skin?”

Will laughed. “It’s always been a game with the two of you for as long as I can remember. It was either biting each other’s heads off, snarky comments from you causing Mother to get mad or just full on yelling at each other.”

“I never screamed at her.”

“No, but there were times that I knew if I didn’t get you to back away, you would have.”

“Luckily I can sense when those are coming now and calm myself.”

“Like now.”

“Exactly.”

“So what are you going to do?” Will asked.

“I’m going to watch my kids play in this backyard with their carefree spirit and hope it puts me in a better mood.”

“And what if it doesn’t?”

“Then I’m going to go inside, up those stairs to my bedroom and take a much needed nap that will hopefully get rid of my grumpiness.”

“Get rid of your grumpiness? I didn’t think that was possible.”

Carmilla smirked. “Okay, ass.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“Come play with us Uncle Will,” Josh shouted.

Will took a sip of his coffee. “Wanna beat some kids in a game of soccer?”

“Do you mean, let my children win so they can be happy and talk about it over dinner?”

“Let’s go!”

Carmilla and Will ran out into the yard, joining the kids.

\-------------------------------------------

“Kids, dinner will be ready in ten minutes!” Lilita called out to the five in the backyard.

“Who’s hungry?” Carmilla asked.

All three children and Will raised their hands. Carmilla rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door.

“Kids, remember to take your shoes off at the door.”

They all walked inside with pink faces and were out of breath. Each kid sat down to take their shoes off while Carmilla and Will kicked them off. Carmilla and Will gathered all the shoes to take them back to the rack at the front door while each kid went to the step stool in front of the kitchen sink to wash their hands. Carmilla was in better spirits now that she had run around with the kids. The children laughing and being happy always made her feel better.

Lilita came out of the dining room. She seemed oddly happy, but Carmilla didn’t pay too much attention. She looked into the living room, where her father and father in law were still sitting.

“Where’s Laura?”

“She’s upstairs, Dear. Would you mind getting her for dinner?” Lilita asked.

“Sure.”

Carmilla ran up the stairs and walked into her bedroom. Laura was on her side, facing the wall, sound asleep. Carmilla smiled and laid down, spooning her wife. She kissed Laura’s neck. Laura took in a big inhale.

“Carm?”

“Hey, Cupcake.”

“Are the kids okay?”

“Yeah. We had fun playing outside.”

“What did you guys do?”

“Just played some soccer.”

“You played soccer?” Laura asked, turning around, smiling at Carmilla.

“You know I’ll do anything for our kids.”

“How did you do?”

“Let’s just say, Josh played better than me and not because we were letting them win.”

Laura laughed causing Carmilla to laugh. Laura played with a strand of Carmilla’s hair for a moment before looking up at her. “Are you still mad at me?”

“No and I wasn’t mad at you, Cupcake.”

“Yes you were.”

“Okay, I was a little mad, but it’s only because we had already discussed it and Mother just had to say something.”

“I’m sorry I gave her a chance to.”

“No worries, Sweetheart.”

“Still love me?”

“I mean I guess I have to because it’s too late in life for me to start over and I think it’ll be harder to find a new woman with three kids and it would be stressful for Tommy-”

Laura tickled her side causing Carmilla to laugh.

“You’re so funny, Carm.”

“I know, Cupcake, but we better get downstairs for dinner.”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla shifted to get up. She noticed Laura was still laying down.

“Hey. You feel okay?” Carmilla asked, checking Laura’s forehead and cheeks.

“Yeah. Just a little dizzy for some reason.”

“Can you sit up?”

Carmilla sat back down to help Laura up. Laura smiled, getting up slowly. She paced herself against Carmilla.

“Whoa, Cupcake. Do you need to lay back down?”

“No, I’m okay. I think I’m just tired.”

“Well, why don’t I bring your dinner up here?”

“No. I’m okay, Carm. I don’t want to freak the kids out.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Sweetness.”

Carmilla got off the bed, holding her hand out to Laura. Laura took it and scooted towards Carmilla. She got off slowly and held onto Carmilla’s hand in a firm grip.

“Laura, you’re making me nervous.”

“I’m okay, Carm. I promise.”

Carmilla led Laura down the stairs and into the dining room. Laura sat down in a chair and Carmilla sat next to her. 

“You sure you're okay?”

“Carm, you know I would tell you if I was sick. I think I'm just exhausted and we had a lot going on today and I just need to take it easy tonight, but I'm okay.” Laura cupped Carmilla's cheek.

“Okay, Cupcake, but you'll tell me-”

“If I feel sick, yes.”

Everyone started to pile into the dining room. Tommy patted Carmilla's arm.

“Where do I sit?” He asked.

“Why don't you go ask Granddad? He'll be happy to tell you.”

“That's your dad, right?”

“Yeah, Bud.”

Tommy nodded and looked towards the older man sheepishly. He slowly walked up to Henry as if he was a cat that had spotted its prey. When he got closer to him, Henry smiled.

“Can I help you?” Henry asked.

“Where should I sit?” Tommy asked quietly.

“How about you sit right here in the chair next to mine? That way you're next to Laura as well if you need your mommy for anything.”

“Okay.”

Tommy climbed up in the chair, sitting on his knees. The table was too high otherwise. Laura pushed his hair back and smiled. 

“Do you want me to fix your hair so it won't get in your mouth while you eat?”

Tommy nodded. “Yes please.”

Laura pushed her chair back and got up slowly. Carmilla stood next to her, making sure she was okay. Laura motioned for Carmilla to sit before facing Tommy. She pulled his hair up into a bun like Will’s.

“Thanks, Laura.”

“You're welcome, Sweetheart.”

Carmilla took Laura's hand, helping her sit down. 

Lilita and Rich came in a few moments later with a huge pan of pasta as well as garlic bread and a salad mix. Carmilla got up to help the children, placing a small portion of salad on their plates first.

“But Mama, I want pasta,” Josh complained, sitting across from Carmilla, next to Rich.

“You will, Bud, but salad first. Once you finish that, then I'll get you some pasta and garlic bread.”

“Fine,” he huffed.

“Joshua, that's not a very good Christmas attitude,” Lilita warned. “You're going to get pasta, but you need to eat your greens first.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, taking a bite of his food.

“Josh, we have to say our prayer,” Laura said.

“Sorry, Mommy.”

He clasped his hands together and bowed his head. Laura felt Tommy take her hand and she kissed it, Carmilla taking her other hand. She squeezed Carmilla's hand before also kissing it. Henry said a quick a prayer before everyone started to eat. 

“This is a really good salad, Grandmother,” Tommy said from the end of the table after eating half of it. 

“Well thank you, Tommy. I'm glad you like it.”

Once the children had all eaten their salads, Carmilla helped getting them pasta and bread. Josh was the most excited about it. The grownups chatted amongst themselves while the children ate quietly.

“Katherine,” Laura warned. “Chew with your mouth closed, please.”

“Sorry, Mommy.”

Carmilla noticed Laura was barely eating, which caused her anxiety. She leaned towards Laura and whispered in her ear.

“You're not eating very much.”

“I know. I feel a little nauseous.”

“Are you gonna be sick?”

“I don't think so but thinking about it isn't going to help so just let me be.”

“Okay, Baby. I'm just worried.”

“I know, Carm, but I'm okay.”

Carmilla patted Laura's thigh a couple times before taking a big bite of pasta.

“So girls, we thought it'd be fun if we let Rich and Julie take the kids tonight and they can sleep there instead of them all cramming into your old bedroom,” Henry stated, smiling at the the two.

“Would you be okay with that Dad?” Laura asked.

“Absolutely. I figured we could hang out and watch a movie. That way you guys could also get a much needed break, I'm sure.”

“We don't want you to go through any trouble.”

“Nonsense. Julie should be here any moment and she'll be able to help.”

“Okay. How does that sound kids?”

“I'm excited. What movie are we going to watch?” Josh asked.

“How about the Grinch?”

“That's a funny movie,” Katherine said, smiling.

“Is that okay, Sweetheart?” Laura asked Tommy.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“So when is Eric coming over?” Lilita asked, changing the subject. She was looking at Will.

“Eric?” Carmilla asked. “What about Chris?”

“Funny story. Chris and I had a huge fight one night a few months ago and I came home because I didn't really have anywhere else to go.”

“You could have come to our apartment,” Laura stated.

“You guys have enough going on with three kids. You didn't need to deal with my drama.”

“You're still welcome in our apartment,” Carmilla added.

“I know, but I wanted to come home. So while I was here, I ran into Eric. He was working at the high school and we started talking. And then one thing led to another and here we are.”

“What does that mean?”

“Eric reminded me what good meant. What being in a healthy relationship was. He told me he finally came out to his parents and we went out on a couple days. We've been dating ever since. So to answer your question, Mother, he's with his family tonight. He might stop by tomorrow evening for dinner.”

“Well I will be happy to add him to the dinner table. Carmilla, could you help me with these empty plates?”

“Of course, Mother.”

Carmilla and Lilita grabbed the empty plates and walked into the kitchen. Lilita placed the plates in the sink before turning to Carmilla with a big smile on her face.

“That is the best news I've heard all year,” Carmilla stated.

“I know. We he told me he had dumped Christopher and was seeing Eric, I felt a huge relief. I think I even jumped for joys. Also since Eric is working at the school, he managed to get William a job. He’s coaching the high school football team.”

“So Will finally has a steady job?”

“Instead of being Christopher's lap dog, yes. And they are so cute together. I can’t wait until you see them together.”

Carmilla smiled. “I remember seeing them together in high school.”

“High school?”

“Mother, they started dating a few months after Laura and I had. Secretly of course.”

“I thought they were best friends.”

“Well they were, but they were kissing from time to time.”

“Do you think they were having sex?”

“Ew, Mother. I don’t talk to to Will about his sex life and I don’t want to do know if they were, but luckily I’m sure Kirsch talked to him about safe sex.”

“Kirsch?”

“Mother, seriously? All my friends are members of the LGBTQIA. Kirsch is pansexual. Lafontaine is non binary. Perry is queer. The list goes on and on.”

“Well I had no idea any of that was going on, but I am happy that my children are now safe with being who they are and that you two get to live your lives right.”

Lilita turned and started to washing the dishes.

“Mother?”

“Yes, Sweetheart.”

“It's just so wonderful to hear you happy and open about us.”

“Carmilla, I know I made terrible decisions in regards to you that I will never forgive myself for and I know it took me way too long to accept you both and love you both for who you are, but you are my pride and joy. With all these grandbabies, I wouldn't want your life to be any other way.”

“Thanks.”

Tommy came in with a few more plates.

“Hey, thanks Tommy.”

“I thought I'd help.”

“Well would you like to help me load these dishes into the dishwasher?” Lilita asked.

“Okay. How do I do that?”

“Carm?” Laura called.

Carmilla knew that tone and went back into the dining room as quickly as possible. 

“Laur?”

“Can you help me upstairs please?”

“Sure.”

Laura gripped Carmilla's hand to get out of the chair. 

“Mommy?” Josh asked.

“It's okay, Josh. Mommy is just really tired. Come on, Cupcake.”

Carmilla used all her muscle to get Laura up as effortlessly as possible. Once she was up, she wrapped her arm around Laura and held her close. Laura moved slowly, while Rich came to the other side.

“It's okay, Dad.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Please go sit with Josh and make him laugh so he knows I'm okay. Same with Kat.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla and Laura walked up the stairs one step at a time. Carmilla got Laura back into bed. Laura closed her eyes and then opened them again.

“Are you gonna be sick?” Carmilla asked.

“No. I just still feel dizzy.”

Carmilla was starting to worry again. She sat down on the bed and started to shake her leg. Laura reached out for her, but couldn't stop Carmilla from doing it. Carmilla got the message and stopped as she took Laura's hand. Laura closed her eyes and Carmilla laid down next to her. She watched Laura, barely blinking, anxiety ridden that something was seriously wrong. Josh came up a little later with red eyes.

“Mommy?” He cried.

Carmilla rolled over and gestured for him to join them. Carmilla picked him up. He laid down, scooting next to Laura.

“Mommy?” He whispered.

“Shh, Sweetheart. Let her sleep.”

“Is Mommy sick?”

“I think so.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She's going to be fine, Bud. We just have to let her sleep.”

Josh nodded, crawling on top of Carmilla and laying against her chest. She held him, rubbing his back. Katherine was next, not saying anything and crawling into bed. For whatever reason, whenever Laura was sick, it seemed to affect the whole family. 

Once Laura had a terrible cold and stayed in bed for a few days. Everyday after school, Katherine and Josh wouldn't leave her side. They all ate in Carmilla’s and Laura’s bedroom together as a family. The kids would do their homework and Carmilla would work. Laura swears her family is the reason she got better so quickly.

“Carm?” Tommy called out.

“In here, Bud,”she answered, waiting for Tommy to see them in the bedroom.

“What's wrong?” 

“Laura's not feeling so well so we're keeping her company while she sleeps. Wanna join?”

“Okay.”

Tommy got up on the bed and laid between Katherine and Laura. Carmilla turned on her side so she could keep an eye on Laura. She reached across, placing her hand on Laura's forehead and cheeks. Carmilla felt a small relief that she wasn't warm, but immediately panicked thinking it could be something worse. 

After a little while, the kids got up and sat at the end of the bed. Rich had brought them a deck or cards while he checked on Laura. Carmilla assured Rich she was okay. When he tried to take the kids with him, Carmilla kindly replied not to. She explained they brought her comfort and it would make Laura happy to wake up and see them. Carmilla reached into her bag and pulled out the book she had been reading, propping herself up on her pillows. 

After an hour, the kids had moved onto to playing Candyland and Carmilla joined them. Katherine was like Laura and would try to cheat if she could. Carmilla didn't want any arguments. Halfway through the game, Carmilla heard Laura stretch.

“Hey, Cupcake.”

“Hey. What time is it?”

“Around eight. How you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“Still dizzy?”

“I don't think so.”

“Mommy!” Josh said excitedly, crawling over Carmilla to get to her.

“Careful, Bud,” Carmilla said, helping him.

“Hi, my Big Boy. Are you having fun?”

“I was scared, Mommy.”

“Why, Baby?”

“You were sick. You never get sick.”

“Everyone gets sick, but I'm all better now. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

Josh wrapped his arms around Laura's neck. Katherine scooted up next, smiling.

“Hey, Kitty Kat.”

“We're playing Candyland, Mommy. Wanna play?”

“How about I just watch for now. Is that okay?”

Katherine kissed Laura's head. “Yes.”

Tommy scooted over and hugged Laura’s side. Laura smiled and rubbed his back. 

“I think I feel better with all my children around me. You guys are the best medicine and mom could ever ask for.”

She kissed each head before looking up at Carmilla.

“Come here, Carm. You look worse than they do.”

“I was worried.”

Laura held out her hand and Carmilla gladly accepted it. 

“Nothing to be worried. Like I said, I was very tired.”

“You know I'm not buying that, right?”

Katherine, Tommy and Josh left Laura's side to go back to the board game. Carmilla snuggled up, kissing Laura. 

“I'm okay,” Laura comforted, cupping Carmilla's cheek.

“You know I hate it when any of us are sick.”

“I know, but I'm okay.”

“It was weird. You haven't done that since you were pregnant with Josh.”

“Yeah,” Laura laughed awkwardly.

Carmilla pulled back to look into Laura's eyes. She knew that look all too well. “You're-”

“Happy Early Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> Okay so I tried to stay away from it, but the more I wrote, the more I liked the idea so it's here to stay. More will be explained in the next chapter.


	7. You're What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dear Reader KaiRain asked if I could write more of Katherine and Laura so I have included that in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this chapter got a little smutty... so sorry not sorry? I hope you guys enjoy!!

“You're-?”

“Happy Early Christmas.”

Carmilla looked at Laura completely bewildered. Her eyes were wide as she tried to figure everything out in her head.

“How?”

“Why don't we get the kids to dad’s and then we can talk all about it.”

“Laura, you're-”

“Shh.”

“What are you, Mommy?” Katherine asked.

“I am much better after my nap. How about we get your stuff together to go to Grandpa’s?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla didn't move a muscle. She was so confused, alarmed, worried and yet excited. She was feeling everything at once and didn't know how to process all of it.

“Carm.” Laura said, snapping her fingers. “Help me get the kids stuff together to go to dad’s.”

Carmilla blinked and looked at Laura. 

“Help me-”

“Right. Alright, kids! Who's ready?”

“We have to pack an overnight bag. Want to see if Mom has any?” Laura asked.

“Sure.”

Carmilla left the room and went downstairs. She knew she looked like a deer in headlights. Lilita was in the kitchen talking to Julie.

“Hello, Carmilla,” Julie greeted. 

“Uh, hi.” Carmilla felt frantic and she kept rubbing her hands against her pants to calm herself. Both women looked at Carmilla curiously. She shook her head and smiled. “Hi, Julie. How are you?”

“Good thanks.”

“Good.”

“I hear we have a new kid in the mix. I can't wait to meet him?”

“What? How did you-? Did she tell-?”

“Tommy right?”

Carmilla sighed and laughed awkwardly. “Tommy. Yes. Yes it's Tommy. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you too.”

“Are you alright, Dear?” Lilita asked.

“Yes,” Carmilla answered quickly. “Uh do you have an overnight bag we can use for the kids?”

“They're in your closet.”

“Thank you.”

Laura was coming down the stairs with a bag. The children were following behind her, talking amongst themselves. Each one with a small stuffed animal under their arm.

“I found one in your closet,” Laura announced, handing it to Carmilla.

“Okay.”

“Carm, get it together. At least for the children's sake. You look like you just got stabbed or something.”

“Right.”

“Carm.”

“We're good. All good. I’m just shocked.”

“Carm?” Tommy asked, pulling on her pant leg.

“Yeah, Bud?”

“I think I'm ready to open my present now.”

That seemed to snap Carmilla out of her trance. At least for the time being. She smiled at him. “Well then let's gather everyone so they can watch. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla walked back into the kitchen. “Sorry to interrupt, but Tommy is ready to open his present.”

“Oh wonderful.”

“Yeah, I assume Katherine told him it was pajamas and might be the reason, but he's ready.”

They all gathered into the living room. Laura was sitting on the floor next to Tommy. She stood up to hug Julie and say hello before sitting back down. She introduced Tommy to Julie. Carmilla grabbed the gift from the coffee table and handed it to Tommy. He used his finger to motion to Carmilla to come closer.

“Who do I thank after I open it?” He whispered.

Carmilla smiled. “Your grandmother.”

“Will you sit behind me and help me?”

“Sure, Kid.”

Carmilla took a seat behind Tommy and pulled him onto her lap. She pushed some of his hair back.

“Ready?” She asked.

Tommy turned his head, looking at her. He smiled and nodded, ripping the paper off. Carmilla helped with the taped box. Once she had peeled that back, he slowly opened the box to see a clothing item of purple and green.

“Pull it out, Sweetheart,” Laura encouraged.

He lifted what he thought was a shirt, but soon realized it was like Katherine's: an elf shirt. Except it was a dress with purple and green striped leggings. Tommy looked up at Lilita with a smile that was so contagious, it felt like the entire room was glowing. He climbed out of Carmilla's lap, walking straight to Lilita. She was sitting on the couch and he climbed up to hug her.

Lilita was surprised, but held him tight. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you.”

“You are so very welcome, Sweetheart. Do you like it?”

Tommy's smiled grew. “I love it! I can't wait to wear it!”

“I'm so happy you like it. I just hope it fits.”

“I'm sure they will,” Laura clarified. 

Tommy hugged Lilita one more time before going back to his pajamas. Carmilla and Lilita looked at each other.

“Thank you,” Carmilla said.

“I might not totally understand why a little boy wants to wear dresses, but when I saw it, Tommy was the first thing that popped into my head so I thought why not.”

“Well still, thank you.” Carmilla folded the items turning her attention back to Tommy. “Hey, Tommy. Let's get these into the overnight bag so you can match with Kat and Josh tonight.”

“And Dad make sure to take pictures of them.”

“Of course.”

“Alright. You guys ready to go to Grandpa’s and Grandma’s?”

“Yes,” they all agreed.

Carmilla was helping Tommy get the items in the overnight back when she looked up at him. “Nervous?”

“Yes.”

“There is no need to be. Rich literally lives five minutes down the street. If you get scared or want to come back here, we'll come get you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“But you're going to have a great time. Grandpa Rich is a big softy and he'll probably give you a lot of cookies.”

“It's true,” Laura said coming up to Tommy, handing him his coat.

All the kids were dressed and out the door a few minutes later. Once each cheek had been kissed followed by “I love you’s” and “goodbye’s”, the door closed. Carmilla took Laura's hand, dragging her back upstairs, the surprise from earlier still settling.

Once inside her bedroom, Carmilla shut the door and locked it. She immediately pulled Laura in, kissing her passionately. Laura was rather surprised by this notion and tried to stop it, but only for a moment before giving into Carmilla. She felt Carmilla's hand on the front of her stomach and smiled. Carmilla pulled back and rested her forehead against Laura’s.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” Laura said, standing back so she could look at Carmilla.

“How? I don’t have a lot of say in that department.”

“Well remember a few months ago when we talked about having another baby?”

“Yes, but that’s all we did. We just talked about it. We didn’t agree to it.”

“Yeah, but you froze your eggs.”

“Yes for the possibility of later. If we wanted to do it again.”

“Yes but I thought this would be something you wanted since we were leaning towards it. But then you got a big case at work and the baby subject got put on the back burner, but instead of waiting, I figured I would try and surprise you with it. So I went and got the procedure.”

“Well I am definitely surprised and you’re clearly already in your second trimester if you are already feeling dizzy.”

“Not quite. Still in my first.”

“So you went to Dr. Lowrey?”

“Yes.”

“That was that special place you had to be last week which is why Kirsch had to pick up the kids?”

“You catch on fast, Carm.”

“How did I not even know this?”

“Because you’ve been dealing with Tommy all month.”

“Laura. I just… can we even afford this? This is a lot and we’ll have to move to a new apartment bc we’ll have four kids and why didn’t we discuss this before starting the adoption process of Tommy and-”

“Carm.”

Carmilla looked into Laura’s eyes. “It’s just a lot.”

“I know, but I was waiting until Christmas morning because I thought you’d be happy about it.” Laura sat down on the bed.

Carmilla looked at Laura, her eyes wide again.

“Laura, I am happy about it. We’re going to have another baby!”

“You're just saying that to make me feel better,” Laura said, looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact with Carmilla.

Carmilla stared at Laura. She knelt down in front of her and took her hands. 

“Hey,” Carmilla said, placing her finger under Laura's chin so they would look at each other. Carmilla smiled at Laura. “I am so happy, Laura. I can't wait until we have another bundle of joy in our family. I love you so much and I am truly excited.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Laura leaned forward, kissing Carmilla sweetly. Carmilla held the back of Laura's head, her fingers threaded in Laura's hair. They shared another kiss.

“You're pregnant,” Carmilla whispered, looking down at Laura's stomach. Laura kissed her forehead. Carmilla let go of Laura's hair and pulled up Laura's shirt. 

“Hi, Baby,” she whispered before kissing Laura's stomach. “Hi.” Carmilla sniffled with joy. “Oh I already love you so much. I can't wait until you're here, Peanut.”

Carmilla wiped her eyes, Laura starting to cry as well. Carmilla kissed her stomach again. She placed kisses everywhere before slowly pushing Laura's shirt up more, making her way up. She kissed Laura's breasts, pulling down the cups of her bra to kiss her nipples. Laura moaned, laying down on the bed. Carmilla continued up her body, kissing her collarbone and neck, all the way up to her ear. She bit Laura's earlobe and pulled, eliciting a loud moan from Laura. 

“Wait,” Laura said with her eyes closed and her breath heavy.

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“Let's go to the cabin.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. I want to go somewhere where it's just us and we can make love and not worry about any interruptions. We can be as loud and wild as we want with no parents and no kids.”

“I do like the idea of being loud.”

“So let's go.”

“And how are we going to get past my parents?”

“Um, Carm. We're in our thirties. We can do whatever we want and I want you to take me to the cabin.”

“Should we pack an overnight bag?”

“I don't know. I feel like we should come back here just in case Tommy needs us, but at the same time, I just want to sleep with you naked and again not worry about being interrupted.”

“We can sleep naked here. We'll just lock the door.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla stood up. Laura readjusted her bra and got off the bed. She fell into Carmilla's arms to kiss her.

“Still dizzy?” Carmilla asked.

“No, Sweetness. Just wanted to kiss you.”

“In that case-”

“We better get going,” Laura interrupted.

Carmilla chuckled lowly. “Yes. Let's go.”

Carmilla and Laura walked down the stairs together, smiling and laughing.

“We're going out,” Carmilla announced, slipping on her boots.

“What for?” Lilita asked.

Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled. “To celebrate. We'll be back later. Don't wait up.”

Carmilla and Laura exited the house and walked to Carmilla's car giddy with laughter.

\-------------------------------------------

Once at the cabin, Carmilla had Laura pinned against the front door, kissing her hard. Laura tried to pull away, but Carmilla wasn't having it.

“Carm. It's cold. Let me get the key.”

Carmilla placed a gentle kiss against Laura's lips and stepped back. Laura found the key box and pulled it out. She turned around, only for Carmilla to wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

Laura stopped and threaded her fingers into Carmilla's hair. “I can't wait to get inside,” Laura whispered harshly into the air. 

Laura got her senses together, unlocking the door. She pulled Carmilla in. She flipped on the light, but Carmilla was quick to turn it off, pushing Laura to the couch.

“Carm,” Laura moaned, letting Carmilla sit her down before kissing her again. 

Carmilla quickly untied Laura's boots setting them to the side. She stood up to kick her own shoes off. Laura started to unbutton Carmilla's jeans while kissing her stomach. Carmilla stopped and tangled her fingers in Laura's hair. Laura explored Carmilla's body, letting her fingers delicately slide against Carmilla's warm, silky skin. She cupped Carmilla's breast gaining a moan from her. Carmilla used the opportunity to discard her sweater. She pulled it over head while Laura stood up to kiss her breasts. 

Carmilla's fingers found Laura's hair again and she slightly pulled, a moan slipping past both their lips.

“I love you,” Carmilla whispered, pulling Laura up to her so she could kiss her. 

“I love you so much,” Laura whispered back. They hugged each other for a moment. The stillness and the quiet sinking into their skin as they swayed back and forth with one another. Laura felt Carmilla's hand on her stomach and smiled. She looked up at Carmilla. Carmilla smiled back. She lifted Laura’s sweater over her head before picking her up and carrying her back to the couch, laying her down on her back. 

Carmilla undid Laura's pants, grateful to be alone. She was thankful she could take her time, kissing every inch of Laura’s exposed skin. Laura bucked her hips up so Carmilla could get her pants down. Once she had them off, she positioned herself over Laura. She smiled at her for a moment and then bit her lip. She centered herself in between Laura’s legs, spreading her own legs hoping to find purchase against her underwear. Laura moaned as Carmilla started to move her hips against Laura, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts.

“Fuck, Carm.”

Carmilla moaned in response, continuing to gyrate her hips against Laura. 

“Touch me.”

“I am, Cupcake.”

“You know what I mean. I want your fingers inside of me.”

Carmilla moaned loudly at that. She slowly took Laura’s underwear off. Once they joined the floor, Carmilla kissed her way up Laura’s legs, enjoying each little shake of anticipation from Laura. Carmilla licked through Laura’s folds, moaning at the taste. Laura’s hands immediately fell onto the back of Carmilla’s head. She bucked her hips slightly, moaning loudly. Carmilla smiled. Laura was usually quiet because of the children. She had missed this Laura. Carmilla felt Laura pulling her up. 

“Yes?” Carmilla asked.

“I don’t know why, but I just need your fingers, Carm. I’m too sensitive right now and this is an overload.”

Carmilla looked up at Laura from between her legs. “Okay, Cupcake.”

She crawled on top of Laura and lowered herself, kissing Laura. Laura moaned at her taste on her wife’s lips and tongue. Carmilla slowly moved her hand down Laura’s body. Laura was becoming impatient and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, placing it where she wanted. She hissed at the contact while Carmilla snickered in her ear. 

“Inside,” Laura whispered.

Carmilla followed the instructions, sliding two fingers inside Laura. They both moaned. Laura spread her legs wider, placing one on the back of the couch.

“Fuck, Carm,” Laura moaned, kissing her. The kissing was cut short as Laura threw her head back, panting. Carmilla kissed Laura’s neck, licking, sucking and biting every inch she could find. Laura scratched down her back, causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips against Laura. Carmilla knocked her own hand in the process, sending her fingers deeper into Laura.

“Yes, Sweetness. Yes.”

Carmilla hadn’t heard Laura moan this much in months. It was doing wonders to her and nothing provided more pleasure to Carmilla than making love to her wife. 

“Harder, Carm.” Carmilla obliged, going as fast and as hard as she could. “Right there. Oh fuck.” Carmilla’s wrist burned, but kept going, knowing Laura was close. She held herself up over Laura, watching her wife lost in ecstasy. Laura pulled on Carmilla’s neck to kiss her, moaning into her mouth. Laura froze for a second before her body spasmed and Carmilla felt Laura’s wall contracting.

“Fuck,” Carmilla muttered into Laura’s ear before kissing her neck. Laura continued to moan as Carmilla worked her down slowly. 

“Touch me, Laura,” Carmilla pleaded, knowing it wasn’t going to take her too long.

Laura fumbled inside of Carmilla’s pants and underwear. Carmilla started to move her hips against Laura’s hand. She held herself up with one arm on the the armrest and one on the couch, next to Laura’s head. Carmilla bit her lip before moaning. 

“Damn,” Laura whispered.

“What?”

“I just miss seeing you like this.”

“Ditto,” Carmilla moaned, only half paying attention to Laura’s words. Laura laughed a little before entering Carmilla. 

“Oh G-d, yes, Laura.”

Carmilla looked down at Laura to see a devilish smirk on her face. She bent down, kissing Laura passionately. Carmilla pulled back, a moan escaping her. Laura pulled her back down to reconnect their lips.

Carmilla placed her head down onto Laura’s chest. She pulled her bra down so she could kiss Laura’s breasts. Laura scratched down Carmilla’s back again, and that was the last sensation Carmilla needed. She gasped and stilled before laying down on top of Laura. Laura removed her hand while Carmilla rested to catch her breath. They laid together, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. 

“Oh fuck,” Carmilla moaned, kissing Laura’s chest again. 

“I know. That was definitely needed.”

“Mm hm,” Carmilla muttered, licking Laura’s nipple before biting it. Laura moaned.

“We’re not done, are we?” Laura asked. Her breath was raspy.

“Do you want to be? A house to ourselves for however long we want it. We don’t get that ever.”

“No I don’t want to be. I just want you out of the rest of your clothes.”

Carmilla smirked and got off the couch. “I think that can be arranged.” She pulled her pants and underwear down adding them to the pile of Laura's clothes. They both slipped out of their own bras before Carmilla laid back down. She noticed Laura’s stomach was a little rounder and kissed it, smiling at the new, but familiar change.

“Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

“With pleasure, Cupcake.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla and Laura were laying on the couch, naked, wrapped around one another. Laura noticed Carmilla had fallen asleep and didn’t have the heart to wake her. She knew Carmilla was exhausted from their day of travel. 

Carmilla’s hand twitched against Laura’s stomach, where it rested. Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla’s forehead. She took Carmilla’s hand and held it feeling a little relief. She had told Lilita earlier in the day of her pregnancy and couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the family. If she was being honest, she had worried about Carmilla’s reaction. She had planned this surprise before she knew Tommy existed. She was pregnant before Tommy entered their household, but when it came to Tommy’s safety, even with a pregnant stomach, she couldn’t turn that child away. 

Laura was just starting to close her eyes when she heard a phone buzzing. She saw the light coming from the floor and realized it was Carmilla’s phone. She stretched for it and managed to grab it. She recognized the number.

“Hey, Dad.”

_Hi, Sweetheart. I was expecting Carmilla. How are you feeling?_

Laura looked down at Carmilla and smiled. “Much better now. Thank you. What’s going on?”

_Someone wants to talk to you._

Laura listened as the phone was being handed to the next person. She could hear Rich in the background talking. She was expecting to hear Tommy on the other end.

_Mommy?_

“Hey. What’s wrong, Kitty Kat?”

_Are you okay?_

“I’m fine, Sweetheart. Are you?”

_I had a bad dream that you were really, really sick and I got really scared._

“I’m perfectly fine, Pumpkin. I feel good. You’ll see tomorrow.”

_Mommy?_

“Yes, Baby.”

_Can you come get me? I miss you and I’m scared._

“Hold on. Let me wake Mama, okay?”

Laura could hear Katherine sniffling. _Okay._

Laura shook Carmilla’s shoulder. “Carm?”

Carmilla groaned. “Yeah?”

“Katherine’s on the phone and she wants to know if we can go and pick her up.”

Carmilla held out her hand for the phone, but didn’t bother to move or open her eyes. Laura placed it in her palm.

“Kitty Kat?”

 _Mama,_ Katherine cried.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart? Why are you crying?”

_Because mommy’s sick and I’m scared something bad is going to happen._

“Mommy’s not sick, Princess. She’s fine. She felt a lot better after her nap. She’s okay.”

_Please come get me, Mama. I need to see Mommy. Please, Mama._

Carmilla sighed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes. “Okay, Kat, but it’s going to take longer than five minutes for us to get there. Probably about thirty. Ask Grandpa to stay up with you until we get there. Okay?”

Katherine was still crying and Carmilla could imagine her little red eyes and cheeks. _Okay, Mama. I love you._

“I love you too, Kat. We’ll be there soon. Don't cry.”

Carmilla ended the call and got off the couch.

“I take it our honeymoon night is officially over?” Laura asked, sitting up.

“Afraid so, Cupcake. Katherine is pretty upset and I think the only way she’s going to feel better is if she sees you.”

Carmilla slipped on her underwear and t-shirt. She walked over to the kitchen, to wash her hands. Afterwards she splashed some water on her face. Laura got up and slipped on her sweater. She joined Carmilla in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s waist.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s. “I love you too.”

They stood there for a minute before letting go. Carmilla turned around and cupped Laura’s cheeks. They shared a brief kiss. They quickly got dressed and made their way back outside. The cold air helped Carmilla wake up. 

“I’m glad we got to have some time together alone,” Laura said as Carmilla turned the car around to go down the forest road. 

“Me too, Cupcake.”

Laura smiled and plugged the AUX cord into Carmilla’s phone. She searched through her music before the Distiller’s started to play through the speakers. Carmilla laughed.

“Just thought it would be perfect. It’s just like how we used to go to the cabin to have sex before going back home.”

“I like it, Cupcake.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla turned the music down as they pulled into Rich’s driveway. It luckily helped her stay awake and focused while driving. She was definitely exhausted.

“Man, this brings back way too many memories,” Carmilla said.

“Yeah, but now you get to go in with me and we can’t get in trouble for having sex.”

“We should come over here one night when no one is here and really relive our first night together.”

Laura laughed. “That would be weird. I’m pretty sure all three kids are sleeping in my bed right now.”

“Isn’t that how babies are made?”

“Not the way we do it.”

“Hmm,” Carmilla hummed, pulling Laura closer to her. They shared a few kisses before walking up to the door. Carmilla knocked and was soon greeted by Rich.

“Hey, Kiddos.”

“Where’s the culprit?” Carmilla asked.

“In the kitchen.”

“She stayed awake?” Laura questioned, walking inside. Laura looked at her watch to see it was close to one.

“She is really worried about you. I think her dream must have been very vivid.”

Laura walked straight back into the kitchen. Katherine was sitting at the table, her head resting against her hand. She was definitely still crying from what Laura could see. The floor creaked and Katherine looked up. She started crying more as soon as she saw Laura.

“Mommy,” she cried, getting out of her chair and running towards Laura. Laura picked her up with ease and held her.

“Shh, Pumpkin. I’m okay. No sickness, nothing.”

Katherine continued to cry on her shoulder. Laura walked to the living room and rubbed her back. She sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking back and forth, while Carmilla went to check on the other two.

Carmilla could hear Laura consoling Katherine as she quietly made her way upstairs. She noticed Rich’s bedroom light was on at the other end of the hallway. She slowly opened Laura's old bedroom door. The small sign with the blue daisies still hung there and it always made her smile. 

Josh was curled on one end of the bed and Tommy was on the other side. They were both sound asleep with their stuffed animals tucked under their arms. Tommy's blankie was wrapped in his hand. She pulled the comforter up to cover them both. She pulled Josh's thumb from his mouth before leaving them to their sleep. She walked quietly back down the stairs.

Katherine was still crying as Laura continued to rock.

“Hey, Kitty Kat,” Carmilla tried, pushing her hair back. Her curls were a mess, but Carmilla still tried. 

“Mama.”

Carmilla picked Katherine up and held her. “Tell me about this dream, Kid.”

Carmilla swayed a little, trying to calm Katherine down. “Mommy was in the hospital.”

“She was?”

“Yeah.”

“Well what happened.”

“Ma-mommy was… was really sick.”

“Yeah.”

“And the doctors said she wasn't good.”

“And then what.”

Katherine started to wail, loudly. 

“Whoa. Whoa. Shh. I'm sorry, Kat. Shh. Tell Mama.”

“Mommy died.”

The crying continued and Laura immediately stood up. “But I'm here, Kitty Kat. I'm right here.” Laura took Katherine's hand held it to her heart. “You feel that? You feel my heartbeat?”

Katherine nodded.

“See? I'm okay. Mama and I are okay.”

“But grandma died when she was young.”

“She did, Baby, but not because she was sick. You know how she died. We've talked about it numerous times. And I'm not a police officer. I'm okay.”

“Mommy,” Katherine cried, reaching out for Laura again.

“Shh, Kat. It's okay. I'm okay, Baby.”

“I think we'll take her back to mom and dad’s,” Carmilla said. “Thanks for calling us, Rich.”

“Not a problem. I just hope she's okay.”

“I'm sure she's fine. Just spooked.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry you had to get up, Dad,” Laura said, comforting a crying Katherine.

“It's not a problem. I'm just glad she's okay.”

“I'm gonna run and get Pig, Cupcake. Then we can head out.”

“Okay, Carm.”

Carmilla went back upstairs quietly and gathered Katherine's stuffed animal as well as coat that was hanging on the back of Laura's old computer chair. Carmilla wasn't surprised by Katherine's reaction to her dream. She tend to have a lot of vivid dreams, but when it was bad, it was bad. She knew she was going to be up until Katherine fell asleep and was happy that she managed to sleep a little at the cabin.

Carmilla made her way back to the living room. Katherine was still crying and all she could do was hand her Pig. She took the animal that brought her comfort, but still felt sad.

“Alright. Ready, Cupcake?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Dad. We'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah thanks, Rich.”

“Not a problem. Get back safe.”

“Can you say bye to your grandpa?” Carmilla asked, brushing some of Katherine's hair back.

“Bye, Grandpa.”

“Goodbye Kitty Kat. I hope you feel better.”

“She will. She'll probably fall asleep on the way home.”

Rich chuckled. “Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Dad.”

Carmilla smirked as they walked out of the house. Katherine was tightly hugging Laura and down to sniffles.

“I'm okay, Baby,” Laura whispered into her hair before kissing the side of her head. “I'm okay.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla, Laura and Katherine all climbed into Carmilla's old bed. Katherine was asleep, snug against Laura. Carmilla rolled over onto her side and smiled at her wife.

“Hey, Laura?”

“Yeah.”

“How far along are you?”

“About two and a half months.”

“And I didn't notice any of this?”

“Well we know I don't really get morning sickness and only got a little nauseous when I was pregnant with Josh so there wasn't really anything to notice.”

“I know, but I should have paid better attention.”

“Carm, I knew you wouldn't notice. It was kind of the whole point of the surprise.”

“Still.”

“Are you actually happy about it?”

Carmilla smirked. “Of course I am.”

Laura exhaled. “Okay, good.”

“Cupcake, I just love you so much. How could I not be happy?”

“I don't know. I was really nervous to tell you.”

“Why? Do you think I would ever say I didn't want a child with you?”

“I don't know. I mean I know you wouldn't, but with Tommy and everything, I knew you'd worry.”

“And I am a little bit, but we'll make it work.”

“Yeah.”

“There is one thing I did notice though and now I'm a little nervous about it.”

“What?”

“You drank wine.”

“A little wine in the first trimester doesn't hurt the baby and honestly I would have a couple sips and then dump the rest and sometimes I wouldn't even drink at all.”

“Am I seriously that consumed by work?”

Laura smiled. “Sometimes, but it's okay. You still pay attention to me when I need you and the kids. You play with them all the time.”

“Yeah.”

Laura cupped Carmilla's cheek. “You're a great wife, Carm and a wonderful mother.”

“Thanks, Cupcake.”

Carmilla looked down at Katherine. Her head was buried in Laura's neck, her little hand holding onto Laura's shirt. 

“You're getting very sentimental around Kat. You realize that.”

“Yeah. I just, seriously Laura, she's so big now.”

“I know.”

“I just want her to stop growing. I want all our kids to stop growing. Except for this little one, obviously.” Carmilla rested her hand on Laura's stomach.

There was silence for a moment. Carmilla laying on her side with her hand still on Laura's stomach while she watched Katherine sleep.

“Laur?”

“Carm, aren't you tired?”

“A little.”

“You've been up for almost twenty-four hours.”

“I'm strong,” Carmilla joked.

“You're going to be so grumpy and a pain in the morning,” Laura mumbled.

“I will not.”

“Mama?” Katherine asked quietly.

“Yes, Pumpkin?”

“Shh.”

Laura and Carmilla laughed before settling. Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead before finally falling asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla awoke the next morning alone. She blinked a few times at the sunlight before groaning and reaching for her phone. It was noon and she couldn't believe anyone, including the children, let her sleep that long. She sat up and stretched her back out before sighing. 

After using the restroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth, she made her way downstairs. She walked straight to the kitchen, already eyeing the coffee pot.

“Morning, Kid or should I say afternoon?”

“Hey, Pops. Where is everyone?”

“Lilita, Laura and the kids went to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping.”

“The kids already have enough stuff.”

“I think your mother knows that. I think it was to get you stuff from the kids.”

“I have enough stuff.”

Henry chuckled. “You are always so worried about money.”

“I want to be able to provide for my family.”

“And have you ever struggled with that before?”

“No but with Tommy and another one on the way-”

“Laura's pregnant?”

Carmilla stilled. _Shit._

Henry laughed. “I’m just kidding. Your mother shared the news with me last night.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” The was a moment of silence. Carmilla filled a mug with hot coffee and sighed. 

“So how do you feel about it. It was surprise right?”

Carmilla moved from the counter with her cup of coffee to sit at the kitchen table with her dad. 

“To say the least. I’m happy about it. I am, but Dad, we don’t have this kind of money. Four kids is a lot of kids. Three are a lot and Josh is already clinging to me almost every moment of the day and we’re going to have to move out of the apartment and find a bigger space.”

“Why would you have to do that?”

“We don’t have enough rooms for all of us, Pops.”

“Sure you do. You could use the study.”

“There’s no natural light in there and it would be living in a closet basically. I can’t do that. It’s inhumane.”

“Well isn’t the other apartment on your floor still available and not finished?”

“Yeah. No one has touched it since the building got up because no one wants to put the work into it. And I think the fact that we have children have helped.”

“So buy it.”

“Can’t afford it.”

“Well make an offer. Maybe you can just buy half of it.”

“That’s still a lot of money, Dad.”

Henry reached out and grabbed Carmilla’s hand. “Then let us pay for it.”

“No. I couldn’t ask you or Mother to do that.”

“We want to do it. We talked about it last night. I already know how much the actual pregnancy is going to cost you and you’re right, it’s a lot of money. Your mother and I own this house, we have no mortgage. Our bills are small so let us help you. I know Rich will help too.”

“I wouldn’t even know how to layout that kind of construction. I like that my kids are right down the hall from me.”

“I understand that, but just think about it. You have time. We’ve got a contracter at the church who would be happy to help, I’m sure and we can up there and do all the manual labor. We can figure something out and then this way you can have a proper guest room again and another bathroom.”

Carmilla sighed. “It’s just a lot, Dad.”

“I know, Kiddo, but you and Laura have always been a strong force. You will figure all of this out and still manage to not have any debt from it. And you know all the grandparents have started college funds for the kids. Tommy too.”

“Dad-”

“Kid, let us help. That’s what we’re here for. Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean your parents stop helping..”

“How will I ever be able to thank you for all the stuff you’ve done to help me in my life?”

“You’re here, Carmilla. That’s all I could ever ask for.”

Henry smiled sweetly at her. Carmilla’s eyes started to water and she nodded her head.

“Come here, Kid.”

Carmilla stood up and hugged her father. She cried on his shoulder, grateful for his help and his offering to help more.

“Sorry,” she muttered, pulling back. “I swear every time Laura is pregnant I get sympathy hormones.”

“No need to apologize. Just know that you’re our daughter and always will be. We will do anything to help you even when you don’t want or ask us to. I know it’s a lot with the possibility of adoption and now a new baby on the way, but let us worry about the money part and you just worry about keeping Laura happy and healthy through her pregnancy. Okay?”

“Okay, Dad.”

The front door opened and Carmilla could hear many shoes being kicked off by the door.

“Henry?” Lilita called out.

“In the kitchen,” he replied, sitting down at the table.

Lilita, Laura and the children started filing into the kitchen.

“Mama’s up,” Josh shouted, running to her.

“Bud, didn’t we learn about running in the house last night?”

“Sorry, Mama. I’m just glad you’re awake.”

“Me too, Bud, but I needed to sleep. I was very tired.”

“Hey, Carm,” Laura said, coming in with fast food bags.

“Hey, Cupcake.”

Laura kissed the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. “How’d did you sleep?”

“Like a rock.”

“Good.”

“Mama, you snored really loud last night,” Katherine said with a giggle.

“I do not snore.”

“I thought you were going to shake the whole house down,” Will commented, walking into the kitchen with more food bags.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Please. You must have been hearing yourself.”

“Hey, I do not snore.”

“Yes he does,” Eric said, coming into the kitchen.

“My, my, my, this cannot be the guy who dressed up as Robin without pants for Spirit Week?”

“The one and only.”

Eric stepped forward and hugged Carmilla.

“It’s good to see you,” She said, smiling.

“It’s good to see you too.”

“I’ve heard you’ve been keeping my brother happy.”

“Well trying to, but he can be a little diva sometimes.”

Carmilla laughed. “Like he wasn’t always.”

“Whatever,” Will grumbled, wrapping his arm around Eric.

“Well, we brought food home for everyone,” Lilita announced. “So why don’t we get everyone settled into the dining room?”

“Where’s Tommy?” Carmilla asked. She put Josh down, who took Henry’s hand to go into the dining room.

“Tommy?” Carmilla called.

“In here,” he said from the living room.

“Bud, you have to stop scaring me.”

Tommy smiled. “Sorry.”

He looked up at the painting above the fireplace. “Is that you?”

“It is.”

“You look uncomfortable in that dress.”

Carmilla laughed. “I was. I always was uncomfortable in dresses.”

“Why did Grandmother buy me a dress to sleep in?”

Carmilla shrugged. “She thought you'd like it.”

“I do like it.”

“Then what's the problem, Kid?”

“I don't know. I wore my mommy’s dress once and then got a spanking for it. So why is it okay here?”

“Because your father had a problem with it. None of us care. We just want you to be happy and comfortable.”

“Won't kids make fun of me for it?”

“Did Kat or Josh make fun of you?”

“No, I mean other kids.”

“They shouldn't, but if they do, you tell me or Laura and we will always take care of it.”

“Why would kids make fun of me for wearing a dress? Isn't it just clothes?”

“Yeah, it is just clothes, but for some kids it's weird because their parents don't like it. You think it's a little weird, right?”

“Kinda. Is that okay?”

“Of course. You were raised very differently than the rest of your family now so it's just a matter of believing what you think is right or wrong.”

“I like wearing dresses. I just feel like I shouldn't.”

“And that's totally fine. Possibly over time you'll start feeling differently and feel more comfortable.”

“You said Josh wear dresses?”

“He has in the summer. If we go to the beach or the park on a hot day, he likes to have the extra openness.”

“Do people make fun of him?”

“Not that I've seen and he always tells me when someone does.”

“So that's all I have to do?”

“That's what I want you to do because what's the alternative?”

Tommy shrugged.

“You get mad, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And what do we do now when we get mad?”

“Breathe.”

“What do we not do?”

“Hit.”

“Did you think that way before you moved in with us?”

“No.”

“See? You've already changed your opinion about something because you learned. So possibly eventually, you'll feel more comfortable in a dress or maybe you won't. Either way, as long as you're happy, that's all Laura and I care about.”

“I am happy.”

Carmilla smiled. “Good.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure, Kid.”

“What if someone was making fun of Katherine or Josh and it made me mad. Do I still breathe?”

“Yes. You breathe and find an adult. Is someone making fun of them?”

“No. I was just curious. What if someone pushed Katherine, then do I still breathe?”

“Did someone push Katherine?”

“No, just what if.”

“Between you and me?”

“Yeah.”

“Find an adult first, but if there isn't time and you think she's going to get hurt, help her above all else. Just don't let Laura know I ever said that.”

“Deal.”

“But it always the last resort. You hear me? Always find an adult first. And if you ever see that happen to your brother or sister, you tell me as well. No secrets. Okay?”

“Okay, Carm.”

“Good. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Well come on, Bud. Let's get some lunch.”

Carmilla and Tommy walked into the dining room. Carmilla helped Tommy into his chair before sitting next to Laura. She smiled.

“Everything alright?”

“All good, Cupcake.”

Carmilla looked down to see a Baconator from Wendy’s in front of her. She looked up at Laura, who shook her head, but laughed.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura and Carmilla were lounging on Rich’s couch together. Rich and Julie had taken the kids to the park and they were enjoying a quiet afternoon, sitting in front of the Christmas tree. Carmilla's hand was firm on Laura's stomach.

“Carm, I hate when you don't move your hand.”

“I just like knowing my kid’s in there.”

“I know, but it also just reminds me how big I'm gonna get.”

“Well to be fair, you were the one-”

“Finish that sentence and I'll end you. I'm cranky and don't feel like fighting.”

“Who said anything about fighting?”

“Sorry. I’m tired and irritated.”

“Why irritated?”

Laura sighed. “I don't know.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Get me a cookie?”

Carmilla smirked. “Sure, Cupcake. Anything else?”

“No, I'm okay.”

Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead and smiled at her before walking to the kitchen. She found the large Tupperware and opened it. She grabbed two cookies and a glass of milk. She returned to the living room to see Laura sound asleep and sprawled out on the couch. She turned the television off and grabbed a blanket. She walked back to the kitchen, putting the cookies back and the milk in the fridge. 

She looked at Laura one more time before grabbing her coat and stepping outside. She called Mr. Hollis to drive the kids to her parents when they were done so Laura could sleep. Rich agreed. Carmilla took the small walk back to the house just as Rich was pulling up.

Katherine ran to her as soon as the car stopped and Carmilla bent down to pick her up. They hugged for a moment.

“Hi, Mama.”

“Hi, Kitty Kat.”

“Where's Mommy?”

“She's resting at Grandpa’s house.”

“Resting?”

“Taking a much needed nap without little kids running around.”

“We can be quiet.”

“I know, but I think she should just rest a little.”

“Is she okay?”

“She's okay, Kat. I promise.”

“Hi, Mama!”

“Hi, Josh. Did you guys have fun at the park?”

“Grandpa pushed me really high on the swings!” Josh answered, excitedly.

“Me too,” Kat agreed.

“Grandma went down the big slide with me too.”

“Well sounds like you guys had fun. Let's go inside. It's cold. Where's your brother?”

“Tommy got a boo boo.”

“He did? Is he okay?”

“He cried.”

They started walking towards the house.

“Well let's go in and see what happened.”

They entered the house. Carmilla put Katherine down and told them to go play in the living room. They kicked off their shoes and did as told. She could hear Julie in the kitchen.

“It's going to sting,” Julie warned. “But then it'll feel all better and no germs will be in there.”

“No,” Tommy cried.

Carmilla entered the kitchen. “Hey, Bud. What happened?”

“He was chasing Katherine and slipped. He fell on the cement,” Julie explained.

“Well let's take a look at that.”

Carmilla noticed he had a hole in his pants where he fell. “I'm glad we sent you in old pants.”

“I'm sorry I got a hole in them.”

“Hey. I don't care about the hole. I care about you and want to make sure you're okay.”

She opened the hole to see a bloodied scratch on his skin.

“Let's go clean this up in the bathroom,” Carmilla suggested. “Thanks, Julie. Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Can you or Rich check on Laura in like thirty minutes? I left her asleep on your couch.”

Julie smiled. “Sure thing.”

“Thanks.”

Carmilla grabbed the first aid kit and headed upstairs with Tommy. She took him into the bathroom and closed the door. 

“Alright, Tommy. Let's see if we can get these pants off so I can see it better.”

She helped Tommy slide out of his pants and he definitely have a big scrape that was still bleeding. He kept his knee bent.

“It hurts, Carm.”

“I know, Bud, but we have to clean it up so it heals. Okay?”

“Okay. Is it going to hurt?”

“Like Julie said, this spray is going to sting and it will for about a minute, but the sting is good.”

“How?”

“It's cleaning out all the bad stuff. It hurts because it's doing its job.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. Take my hand.” Tommy did as instructed. “I'm going to count to three and then spray. When the spray makes contact, I want you to squeeze my hand until the sting goes away. Can you do that?”

“Won't it hurt your hand?”

“I'll take my chances.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. Ready? One. Two. Three.”

Carmilla pushed down on the nozzle so it would spray and immediately watched as Tommy’s while body tensed. His grip on her hand growing stronger.

“It's okay, Bud. It's cleaning and cleaning. No germs are going to survive this. They're like, oh this kid is too cool for us to rest in. He's like one of the coolest kids in the world! He has awesome hair and looks amazing all the time!”

Tommy's hand started to loosen as he started to relax.

“All better?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla smiled. “Now I'm just going to put some gel on it to keep it clean and then we cover it and you're all good.”

Carmilla reached for the Neosporin, covering the cut before covering it with a Band-Aid.

“There you go, Mister. All better.”

“Thanks, Carm!”

“Welcome, Bud. Let's get you some clean pants.”

Carmilla found some sweatpants in his bag and helped him slip them on. That way nothing tight would be around his knee for a while. She told him to go play and followed him downstairs. 

All the grandparents were sitting in the kitchen.

“Did I do something wrong with Tommy?” Julie asked Carmilla.

“No, but since he was abused, I didn't want the sting to have a negative effect.”

“Carmilla, I've dealt with abused kids. I know how to handle them.”

“I know, but I think I'm always going to be overly protective of him. It's nothing against you, I promise. I just know how to keep him steady and at ease.”

“Does he get violent?” Rich asked.

“No. Nothing like that. He's just sensitive is all and I like to make sure he's okay. It's really more me than him.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla's phone started ringing. She quickly answered it.

“Hey, Cupcake.”

 _Where are you?_ Laura asked.

“Home. I figured you could use some quiet shut eye.”

_Thanks, but can you do me a favor?_

“Come get you?”

_Actually, can you bring Kat to me? I want to show her something._

“Yeah. We'll be over in a few.”

Carmilla hung up her phone. “I'm going to take Kat to Laura so we'll be back in a little bit. Mind keeping an eye on the boys?”

“Sure thing, Kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Carmilla walked to the living room. “Hey, Kat?”

“Yeah?”

“Come with me please. Get your shoes on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To Grandpa’s.”

“I wanna come!” Josh said excitedly.

“Sorry, Buddy. Mommy has requested Kat.”

“But I wanna go!”

“Who's going to play with me if we go?” Tommy asked, kindly.

“Can we play cars?”

“Sure.”

“Okay! I'm gonna go get them.”

Josh walked up the stairs as fast as his little legs could go.

“Thanks, Tommy. How's your knee?”

“It feels kind of hard to move and it hurts when I do. Like stiff.”

“That means it's healing. Just take it easy, okay?”

“Okay, Carm.”

“Alright. We'll be back later.”

Carmilla helped Katherine get her coat on before ushering her outside.

“What does mommy want?” Katherine asked.

“I don't know, Pumpkin. She wants to show you something.”

Carmilla walked to the end of the driveway. “Are we walking?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It's a ten minute walk, Kid. We walk further in the city.”

“I know, but it's cold.”

Carmilla smirked and knelt down. She patted her back. Katherine ran towards her and climbed up, giggling. Carmilla pretended Katherine was heavy before actually standing up. She felt Katherine's chin rest on her shoulder.

“Hey, Kitty Kat?”

“Yeah?”

“You know if anything ever happens at school or in the park, you can come to me. You know that right?”

“Yeah.”

“Just don't ever forget that. Always come to me or Mommy is something is happening.”

“I know, Mama.”

“Okay.”

“Is something happening at school?”

“No, Mama. I mean Billy said my hair was too curly once, but I told him to be quiet because I was beautiful, but that's it.”

Carmilla laughed. “You are beautiful, but no one is making fun of you or hurting you, are they?”

“No.”

“What about Tommy? Anyone messing with him?”

“No and we have lunch at the same time. Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Heath let us have lunch together so we talk all the time.”

“That's good to hear. You'd tell me if someone was though, right?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good.”

There was some silence as they turned up Rich’s driveway. 

“I love you, Katherine.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Carmilla opened the house door, letting Katherine get off her back. Laura came from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. 

“Hi, Mommy.”

“Hi, Princess. You ready to hang out a little bit?”

“We're gonna hang out?”

“Yeah, just you and me.”

“Okay!”

“And what about me?!” Carmilla asked.

“What about you?”

“I wanna hang out.”

“Katherine will you wait for me on the couch?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

They both waited until Katherine was on the couch, the television being turned on immediately. Luckily Rich always left cartoons on when the kids were around.

“What's going on, Laura?”

“Well that dream she had really bothered me and I'm worried we don't hang out together alone as much as we should. So I figured I would show her some old family photo albums and talk about my mom a little.”

Carmilla smirked. “That sounds like a good plan. Just call me when you're ready and I'll come pick you up.”

“No, it's Hollis night so I'll just see you when all you guys come over.”

“Okay, Cupcake. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“No kiss?” Carmilla questioned in a low tone.

“G-d you're a horny teenage sometimes, I swear.”

“Sometimes?”

Laura laughed. “Fair.” 

They shared a brief kiss before Carmilla left. Laura stared at the door for a minute before turning towards the living room. Katherine looked up at Laura, her face beaming. 

“Do you think we can turn the TV off?” 

Katherine nodded and did as she was told. She turned to Laura. 

“So, Kat, can we talk about that dream you hand?”

Katherine shook her head no.

“Why not? You told Mama about it.”

“I know. Didn't you hear me when I told her?”

“I did, but I want to talk about it too.”

“I don't like it when you get sick.”

“I know, Baby, but I was just tired. Once I took a nap, I was all better.”

“But you never take naps. You don't like them.”

“I know, but sometimes you have to. Especially when you wake up early in the morning.”

“It was scary, Mommy and Mama looked really scared. When we were playing Go Fish, she was pretending to read a book. She just kept looking at you and looked scared.”

“She probably was, just like you.”

“But then when we played Candy Land, she did the same thing and never knew when her turn was.”

“She's very caring like that. She does the same thing when you're asleep. Her heart is just big.”

“But I've never seen her like that around you before and I was scared something bad was going on.”

“I can promise you, Kat. Nothing bad is going on. I'm okay so I don't want you to be worried. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, you mentioned your grandma.”

“Julie?”

“No. My mother.”

“Yes because she died young. That's what you said.”

“Yes, but you know the difference, right? Remember how she died?”

“Yes.”

“Okay so it wasn't because of sickness or anything like that.”

“I'm just scared I'm going to lose you.”

Laura smiled. “Katherine, you are never going to lose me. I'm gonna be here forever.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Katherine smiled.

“You really do look just like your Mama.”

“I do?”

“Spot on, Pumpkin.”

“Will I be a heartthrob someday?”

“Where did you learn that word?”

“Uncle Will. He said that I looked just like Mama and that I would be a heartthrob.”

“Your Uncle Will is very silly, but you will definitely be very beautiful.”

“But I have your eyes!” Katherine stated, excitedly.

“You do.”

“I like my eyes and your eyes.”

Laura chuckled. “Me too, Sweetheart.”

Katherine sat up on her knees to hug Laura. Laura picked her up to hold her on her lap. “I love you, Kitty Kat.”

“I love you too.”

They hugged for a moment longer before pulling away. “So I wanted to show you something.”

Laura pulled a photo album off the coffee table. It was a small purple album with maybe fifty photos in it. It had a small silver flower on the front. She handed it to Katherine.

“What is this?” Katherine asked.

“This is a very special album I made after my mother died. She always took a lot of pictures and had tons of photo albums. They're upstairs in the office, but after grandma died, it was hard for me to sleep at night for a long time. So once grandpa would go to bed, I would look through her pictures. She had boxes of pictures that she hadn't put in albums yet so I grabbed the ones that I liked and made this. Once your Mama moved here and we started dating, the sadness that I felt constantly started to disappear and I didn't need this album anymore.”

“Did you look at it a lot before Mama?”

“Almost every night before I went to bed. I would cry a lot and sometimes this was the only thing that gave me comfort.”

“But you had Laf and Perry!”

Laura smiled. “I did, but they just couldn't fill the emptiness I felt for my mother. I even went to my grandparents for a while which helped, but it wasn't until Mama came that, that hole started to fill.”

“Why?”

“You wanna hear about the first time I saw your Mama?”

Katherine smiled. “Yes!”

“Well, Mama and her family had literally drove down from the city that day and were moving into granddad and grandmother's house before I met her that night. We had a big welcome dinner at Granddad’s church. I was late because I was a teenager and was hanging out with Laf and Perry so I didn't really care too much. When I walked in, I looked around for my dad, your Grandpa and she was sitting there. She looked bored and sad, but oh so beautiful. Her hair was covering her face at first, but then she looked up and I swear my heartbeat stopped for a minute.”

“Because she was so beautiful?”

“Beautiful and mysterious. Your mama wasn't the happiest person and she took a while to open up. I could tell she was nervous, but Mama had gone through some stuff so it took a while for us to really be together.”

Carmilla and Laura never told their kids that she had gone to that camp. They didn't want them to know that much hatred existed and Carmilla felt more at ease forgetting that part of her life then telling the whole world about it. Since Lilita had changed her views about homosexuality completely, Carmilla didn't have the heart to tell her kids that their grandmother sent her there.

“What did Mama go through?”

“Transitioning from a big city to this town.”

“It is a big difference.”

“It is.”

“Was it love at first sight?”

“For me, it felt like it. You know how beautiful your Mama is.”

“Yes.”

“So you can imagine why I fell for her!”

Katherine laughed. “Is Mama in this album?”

“No. It's just me and the family.”

“Can I see?”

“That's why it's here.”

Katherine opened the album and immediately saw Laura with her mom when she was about three years old. She had a huge smile on her face.

“Is that us?”

“No that's your grandma and me.”

“You look just like Grandma.”

“So I've been told.”

“But you laugh like Grandpa.”

Laura laughed loudly.

“See?” Katherine asked.

“You're a cute kid, Kat.”

“I know.”

Laura tickled Katherine's sides for a second before picking her up and putting her on her lap. Katherine flipped through the pictures. There was one clearly taken from the back porch. It was a photo of a tent. Katherine stared at it for a minute.

“Grandpa didn't want us to go camping because he thought it was dangerous and that I would wander off so we always camped in the backyard. That's why there's a tent in the backyard.”

“It looks like fun!”

“I would take you real camping if your Mother wasn't such a scardy cat.”

“Mama’s scared?”

“She's not a huge fan of nature and definitely would not want to sleep in it, but how about this. When we come back home in the summer, we pinch that tent and camp out one night in the backyard?”

“Okay. Is it fun?”

“It's lots of fun. We'll even make Mama do it!”

“Okay!”

The last picture was just of Laura’s mother. Laura didn't really know the history of it, but found it one night. She was laughing at something in the picture. Her eyes squinting and nose crinkled just like Laura's. They had the same eyes and hair color.

“Where's this from, Mommy?”

“I don't know, Pumpkin. I just found it and it was my favorite picture. See Grandma always smiled and laughed. She was the light in every room and just always liked to have fun.”

“Why?”

“I think it's because her job was so serious, she enjoyed being happy at any chance she got. Even after a bad day at work, she'd come home with a warm smile on her face.”

“Did you miss Grandma?”

“Every day.”

“Will that ever go away?”

Laura smiled. “Probably not, but when you love someone that much, they'll be a part of you forever.”

“I'm sorry she died.”

“Me too, but that is life. I have you now and even though there are times I wish she could give me advice, Grandmother has always been there for me.”

“Grandmother is very nice.”

“She is.” There was a moment of silence. Katherine closed the album and placed it on the coffee table. She hugged Laura again. Laura smiled and patted her back.

“Kat, I have to tell you a really, really big secret. You can't tell anyone, okay?”

“Okay.”

Katherine held out her pinky and linked it with Laura’s. Laura smiled and shook their pinkies. 

“Kat, there is a reason I was dizzy the other night.”

“You're sick?”

“No, Sweetheart. I'm actually pregnant.”

“Pregnant?”

“Yeah. You're going to have a new little brother or sister sometime next year.”

“Another baby? But Josh is baby enough.”

“Your brother isn't a baby.”

“But he acts like it.”

“He just likes attention. You did the same thing after he was born. You were just more quiet about it.”

Katherine thought for a moment. “I hope it's girl.”

Laura smiled. “Secretly, me too.”

Katherine grinned shyly causing Laura to laugh.

“I'm telling you this because I might get a little dizzy again from time to time, but it's just part of the baby growing and nothing to be alarmed about, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you excited?”

“Yes, but what about Tommy?”

“What about Tommy?”

“Are we going to keep him?”

“Of course we are. We're just going to become a family of six instead of a family of five. I actually went to the doctor before I even knew Tommy existed.”

“Does Mama know?”

“She does.”

“What are we going to name her?”

“The baby? I don't know. What do you want to name her?”

“I don't know.”

“Well you think about it and let me know.”

“Okay!” Laura played with Katherine’s hair a little bit, trying to break the small knots that had developed throughout the day. 

“Hey, Kat?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna see a really funny picture of your Mama?”

“Yes!”

Laura got off the couch and held out her hand for Katherine. Katherine took it, both smiling mischievously.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla knocked on Rich’s door and waited. The door swung open.

“Hey, Cupcake.”

“Hey, Sweetness. Can I help you with something?”

“The adults and children are coming to get started on dinner. Thought I'd come over here first to warn you.”

“I guess you can come in.”

Carmilla smiled and walked in, taking her coat off and hanging it on a hook. She took her boots off and followed Laura into the living room. She groaned.

“The Santa Claus again, Kat?”

“It's my favorite!”

“It's her favorite,” Laura whispered. Carmilla smirked before sitting down on the couch. Laura sat between her and Katherine. Katherine climbed across Laura to sit on Carmilla's lap. 

“Hey, Kiddo. Did you have fun with Mommy?”

“Yes. She showed me pictures.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It was. Mommy showed me some pictures of you too.”

Laura smirked. “Pictures of me? Did I look pretty?”

Laura barked out a laugh causing Katherine to giggle. Carmilla looked between them before she tsked.

“You did not show her the Spirit Week pictures.”

“I did.”

“Why do you try to make me so uncool in front of our kids.”

“So they don't think they have to be rough and tough like you all the time.”

“They know I'm a softie.”

“Still and besides Katherine thought they were funny.”

“You dressed like a giant Twinkie!”

“Yes, Kat. Only because your Mommy made me wear it.”

“You liked it.”

“I did not!”

“Once we got to school and you saw everyone else, you were fine.”

“Yes, fine. Doesn't mean I liked it.”

“Mama is big baby,” Laura joked to Katherine.

“Your mommy is mean,” Carmilla countered.

“She is not! Mommy is nice and smiley.”

Laura stuck out her tongue to Carmilla. “Oh yeah, she's a real princess.”

“I'm the princess!” Katherine protested.

“Yes you are,” Carmilla agreed. “You're Mama is the big mean queen.”

“And what are you, Mama?”

“I don't know, Kitty Kat. What am I?”

“Hmm.” Katherine poked the side of cheek while she thought. “The knight!”

“I'm a knight?”

“Yes because you'd fight any monster that came after our family.”

Carmilla smiled. “You know it, Kid.”

The front door swung open and Rich came barreling through with the two boys, the rest of the family following in behind him.

“Who's ready for the Hollis Karnstein Christmas Eve Eve dinner?” Rich asked.

Carmilla laughed. Katherine jumped off of Carmilla and raised her hand in the air. “Meeeee!” She shouted.

“That's all I need! To the kitchen boys!”

Rich carried Josh and Tommy to the kitchen, Henry right behind them. 

“Ladies?” Rich called.

“That means you, Katherine,” Carmilla commented.

“You too, Mama.”

“Do you really want me in the kitchen for cooking a big feast?”

“I want you to come help me with whatever Grandpa tells me to do.”

“How about Mommy help you? She's better in the kitchen then I am.”

“Okay!”

Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek before picking up Katherine. Lilita came and sat with Carmilla.

“How many times have the children watched this movie this season?”

“This is only the second time, but I'm sure we'll watch it tomorrow and then again on Christmas Day.”

“They don't watch too much television, do they?”

“Mother.”

“I'm just asking because I don't want their brains rotten.”

“We give them an hour and a half TV time a weekday. Weekends we tend to watch movies, but the kids rather be outside or playing. It's usually only in the evening. And we still do our thirty minute readings after dinner.”

“Well I knew your kids would be smart.”

“And why is that?”

“You're their mother. No matter what kind of trouble you were in, you still were the perfect student.”

“Only because I didn't want to be in more trouble.”

“Carmilla if you didn't enjoy school, I don't think you would have gone into psychology.”

“Fair point.”

“Come on, let's go help in the kitchen.”

“And what am I supposed to do?”

“Watch your boys. From what I can tell, they've been crawling over Rich and your father since you left.”

Carmilla laughed. “Yeah that sounds about right.”

Carmilla got off the couch and felt her phone buzzing.

“What's up, Bro?”

_Eric and I are on our way over, but what do you think the chances of leaving the family dinner part one early tonight?_

“Why?”

_Kirsch’s parents flight got canceled. They can't get back into town until tomorrow. Kirsch wants to throw a party. You know for posterity._

“Posterity can bite me.”

_Come on, Sis. It'll be like the old times except we probably won't get as drunk and you can be alone with Laura._

Carmilla smirked. “We've already been to the cabin.”

_Gross._

“But, get over here. If we can convince Laura to go, you've got yourself a party member!”

_Alright, Sis! I'll help persuade her._

“See you soon!”

Laura came out of the kitchen. “Who was that?”

“Will.”

“Is he coming?”

“He is.”

“What are you not telling me?”

“Kirsch is having a party tonight.”

“Carm, we're not in our twenties anymore.”

“So? We can dance and hang out with everyone without kids for once. See everyone again and have a good time.”

“Since when do you want to see other people from high school?”

“Since we can have a night without responsibility.”

“I'll think about it, but we're putting the kids to bed before we go, if we go. And if I feel sick, I'm not going.”

“Fair. Also Will is going to try and persuade you like crazy.”

“Like I didn't expect that. Now will you come and get one of your sons? They're driving Dad crazy, but he's too nice to say anything.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Yeah.”

Carmilla kissed Laura's cheek before following her into the kitchen and yelling for Josh.


	8. Let the Christmas Festivities Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two are going to be all about Christmas! So happy early Christmas everyone!!
> 
> This chapter focuses more on Tommy because I felt like I got away from him a little bit.

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Josh. Sleep tight. Here's Ellie.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

Carmilla pushed back his honey brown hair. “Night, Bud.”

Josh turned over onto his side and started to drift off to sleep. After their dinner, the kids ran around in the Hollis backyard for a while until coming in tuckered out and cold. Laura had given Josh a bath at the Karnstein resident, while the other two took care of themselves at Rich’s house. All the kids were now tucked in, in Carmilla’s old bedroom. They had their own cot and each kid viewed it as a really cool sleepover.

Laura and Carmilla quietly got dressed around the kids. They were excited to go to Kirsch’s and see the old gang.

“Laura, I am not wearing this sweater,” Carmilla whispered.

“Yes you are. It's a Christmas party!”

“So?”

“Kirsch’s Christmas parties always requires sweaters.”

“This is red though.”

“And you'll look sexy in it.”

“I'm not wearing it.”

“Carm, you're going to get hot so wear a black t-shirt under it and then take it off later. I feel like I'm dealing with a five year old.”

“I am not a child.”

“Says the girl whining about a sweater.”

“I hate color.”

“I know, but it isn't going to kill you.”

“It could.”

“Carmilla!”

Carmilla groaned. “Fine.”

“Now will you be quiet and hurry up and change before you wake the children.”

Carmilla mumbled under her breath, but quickly changed. They met Will and Eric downstairs in the living room.

“Are we ready?”

“Definitely,” Laura said.

“Yeah,” Carmilla agreed, grumpily.

“Awesome. Eric has offered to be the DD.”

“No worries, Eric. I'll do it,” Laura offered.

“That's okay, Laura. I really don't mind.”

“No, no. I've got it.”

“It’s because you're pregnant, right?” Will asked. Laura and Carmilla both stopped. “Ohh, was that supposed to be a secret?”

“Possibly. Who told you?”

“No one. I guessed. You used to get weird and dizzy with Josh all the time.”

“How do you remember that?” Carmilla asked.

“I was around all the time.”

“He was there a lot for both pregnancies.”

“That's right!” Will added.

“Okay.” Carmilla held her hands out. “Can we get going before one of our beautiful children come down those stairs and then we can't go!”

“Someone is super cranky tonight,” Will commented.

Carmilla knocked the back of his head.

“Ow!”

“That'll teach you to make fun of me.”

“Alright. Who's car?”

“Yours, remember? Laura can't see over my steering wheel.”

“Aww.” Will smiled at Laura. It was Laura's turn to knock him in the back of his head.

“Alright! Stop hitting me! It's just, I drive stick.”

Laura laughed. She took the keys from Will’s hand and got into the driver's seat. She checked to make sure she was in neutral before pushing in the clutch and turning the key. She started the car with ease.

Carmilla smirked at Will. “Gotta love a woman who can drive.”

“Does she even have a car in the city?”

“No, but with the new baby, we're gonna have to get one.”

“Good thing you guys walk a lot more than drive.”

“It's true.”

They got into the car, Carmilla sliding into the passenger seat with the boys taking up the back.

“Besides I'm sure you could get a good price if you turned in your car,” Will suggested.

“Carmilla has been driving and maintaining that Dodge since she got it. She's not getting rid of it. There's too much history,” Laura said, pulling out of the driveway. “We'll just have to get a bigger car for travel.”

“And that's that,” Carmilla added.

“You guys are annoying.”

“Aw, Will. I can't wait until you get to the party and get your bottle.”

“Shut up.”

“I think you guys are cute,” Eric said.

“Think? We are cute.”

“And a little egotistical,” he added.

Carmilla laughed. “Yes, but I've always been egotistical.”

“That is very true.”

“Laura please drive faster before my sister’s head gets bigger than it already is.”

“Shut up!”

“Okay, what I need most right now is for the two children in the car to shut up while we listen to Christmas music. Carm, if you will.”

Carmilla smiled and plugged in her phone. She had a Christmas playlist for this purpose only. She placed her phone in the cup holder and then took Laura's hand. The rest of the ride was quiet.

\---------------------------------------------

“Welcome, Bros!”

“Kirsch, aren't you cold?”

“Not likely in that huge camouflage jacket. Who's is that?”

“My dad’s.”

“Where are we parking?”

Kirsch handed them a remote. “Number three. Your favorite.”

“Thanks, Kirsch. Don't stay out here too late. It's freezing.”

“Alright Papa Hollis.”

“Hey! I am not.” She looked around the car. “Am I?”

Will looked out the window, Eric doing the same.

Laura looked to Carmilla. “Sometimes you're a little overprotective, but it's not bad. It's actually endearing and it makes me happy that you want to protect our children so much.”

Laura smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A car pulled up behind them and began honking their horn. “Yo, lovebirds, let's go!” They heard Lafontaine shout. Carmilla and Laura flipped them the bird before Laura drove forward. She pulled into the garage. Will and Eric practically jumped out leaving Laura and Carmilla alone. Carmilla was about to get out of the car when Laura held out her hand to stop her. Carmilla stayed and looked towards Laura. 

“Okay, so how are we going to do this?” Laura asked.

“Do what?”

“I'm not ready to tell everyone I'm pregnant.”

“That's fair, Cupcake. Just carry a cup of Coke and say it has whiskey in it.”

“Is that what you're going to do?”

“Yes, but mine will actually have whiskey in it.”

“You're not going to get trashed, are you?”

“No, Cupcake. Adult hangovers are the worst and I don't want the kids to see me like that. But Will might and if he does, I say we drop them off at his or Eric’s apartment so they can nurse that the next morning at their own place.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They sat there for a moment. “You okay, Laura?”

“I just feel kind of sad.”

“Why, Baby?”

“I don't know. I feel irresponsible.”

“Why?”

“I just… I didn't think about us having to get a new car for the baby.” Laura sniffled. “And I don't know what to do about the apartment. I don't want to move, Carm. I love our apartment, but we don't have space for a baby. I just didn't think about all of the side effects of having a baby and that was so stupid of me to do.”

“Hey,” Carmilla said, wiping a tear from Laura's cheek. “It's going to be okay. It'll all workout, I promise. And to be fair, when you did get pregnant, we didn't have Tommy so you weren't expecting that much change.”

“Yeah.”

“So, it's okay, Laura. We'll figure it all out.”

“Yeah.”

Laura put her head down for a moment. Carmilla got out of the car and walked to the driver side. She opened the door and helped Laura out. She pulled Laura into her arms and held her tight, rubbing her back.

She pulled back and rubbed Laura's shoulders. “It's going to work out, Laura. I promise you. We've tackled all this before and we'll do it together. Okay?”

“Okay,” Laura whispered.

“Now, enough crying. Come dance with me, Beautiful.”

Laura smiled. She wiped her cheeks a few times. Carmilla kissed her forehead.

“Come on. You made me wear this terrible sweater so might as well go show it off.”

Laura laughed before rolling her eyes. “You love it.”

“No. No I don't, but I do love you. That's all that matters to me.”

Carmilla smirked before taking Laura's hand. They walked inside and immediately had a flashback of high school. People were everywhere except they were all adults now.

“It's kind of sad,” Carmilla shouted above the loud Christmas music.

“A little bit. Will you just keep people away from me? I don't want anyone to hit my stomach.”

“You got it, Cupcake.”

They slowly walked through the mud room to get to the actual living area. Carmilla walked them to the kitchen, pushing through people. She grabbed two red cups and filled one with Coke and then another one with water. She handed the one with water to Laura.

“How is this supposed to be alcohol?” Laura asked.

“Say it's vodka.”

“You know as well as everyone else that I hate vodka.”

“Laura, just say it's water. We're adults. We don't have to be cool and drink. You and I have always had a good time sober.”

“I thought you were going to drink.”

“So did I, but turns out, I don't need it.”

“No, Carm. If you want to drink, please drink.”

Carmilla smiled. “I'm okay. I just want to dance with you and it's a slow song.” Carmilla took the red cup out of Laura's hand and placed both their drinks on the counter. “Will you please just dance with me?”

“Yes,” Laura grinned.

Carmilla led her to open spot in the living room and twirled Laura before turning her. She wrapped an arm around Laura's back, holding her close, while their connected hands rested against Carmilla's chest. They moved slowly to the music, breathing each other in. Laura's head rested against Carmilla, listening to the steady beat of her heart. It was simple and familiar. 

Carmilla knew Laura was stressed and tired from her body changing. She knew her hormones were unbalanced and it was her responsibility to comfort her pregnant wife. She would do anything to keep Laura safe; to keep Laura happy. 

After dancing to a few songs, Laura stood back.

“Can we sit down somewhere?” Laura asked.

Carmilla looked around and just saw more and more people. She got an idea and pulled Laura away from the party. She opened the door to the study and walked Laura in. There was a leather chaise in there now, which Carmilla brought Laura to.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little more tired than I originally thought.”

“Are you dizzy?”

“A little bit. Can you get me my water?”

“Sure, Cupcake. Just take it easy. I'll be right back.”

Carmilla pushed her way back through the crowd and got Laura a new water. She poured herself a new cup of Coke as well. Lafontaine called for her, but Carmilla couldn't hear them over the music. She just pushed back through taking Laura a cup of water. Laura was leaning back with her legs up. She smiled at Carmilla.

“I didn't think this chair would be comfy, but surprisingly it is.” 

“Alas.”

Carmilla smiled, handing Laura the water. “Thanks, Sweetness.”

“My pleasure.”

“I'm sorry. I know you want to be out there partying.”

“You know, you think after almost twenty years together, you would know that I don't want to be anywhere else, but right here next to you.”

“But you should be having a good time.”

“I am, Cupcake. I got to dance with my wife without a child pulling on my pants leg to dance with them.”

Laura laughed. “That is annoying. You think they'd know we just want a moment for us.”

“They won't know until they have kids of their own and then we'll have grandkids pulling at our pants.”

“Gosh that's scary to think.”

“What?”

“We'll be grandparents.”

“Eventually. Who knows, maybe our kids won't want kids and then we don't have to worry about it.”

“Don't say that. I want to have grandbabies someday.”

“Well we keep adding to the family so it's gonna be a while.”

Laura smiled. “I think we can agree that this will be the last one unless you want to get a mini van.”

Carmilla cringed. “You know that's my nightmare.”

“I know.”

Carmilla took a sip of her Coke. Laura placed her cup on the floor. She took Carmilla's and did the same. She pulled Carmilla to be on top of her. Carmilla eyed her curiously before she caught on.

“How many times did we have sex in this house?” Laura asked.

“Probably more than the Kirsch’s would like to know of.”

“An estimate?”

“Through high school? Probably at least twice a month when Kirsch would have a party, but not as many times as we've done it at the cabin.”

“So roughly thirty or forty times?”

“Probably. Not as much as I thought if I'm being honest.”

“Well wanna make it thirty one or forty one times?”

“Hormones?” Carmilla asked.

“Nostalgia more than anything, but yeah a little.”

Carmilla smirked and kissed Laura. “I mean what's one more time? We do have to go home to the kids so might as well take advantage of the situation.”

“Clothes on?” Laura asked.

“Probably for the best, but I think we can at least take these awful sweaters off.”

Laura laughed. “Sounds good to me, Sweetness.”

\---------------------------------------------

After some time passed, Carmilla and Laura were snuggled together on the chaise. Both their sweaters were back on as they laid wrapped in one another, smiling and just talking. They talked about their past, they talked about their kids and the future when the door opened.

“I found them,” Will yelled. “We've been looking for you two everywhere.”

“We've been in here for-” Carmilla looked at her watch and her eyes widened. “Almost two hours!”

“Time flies when you get to be alone,” Laura commented. Carmilla smiled and kissed her.

“You guys are still gross,” Lafontaine commented, coming through the door, followed by Eric, Kirsch, Perry and Theo.

“Hey, ladies.”

“Oh my gosh, Theo,” Laura said, getting out of the chair. She walked up to him and gave him a big hug. “How are you?”

“Wonderful, really.”

“That's great!”

“I see you two are as horny as ever?”

Carmilla stood up. “You have no idea.” She shook his hand. They all sat around.

“I heard you guys got a lot of kids now.”

“Just three, but yeah.”

“Three kids. That's crazy. Never fancied you as a wanting to be a parent, Karnstein.”

“Yeah, well, my little ones are my pride and joy.”

“Boys? Girls? Non-Binary?” Theo questioned.

“One girl named Katherine. She's the spitting image of Carmilla. And then Josh, who is three-”

“And the spitting image of Rich, believe it or not,” Carmilla interjected.

“It's true and we are in the process of adopting a new little boy, Tommy. He and Kat are eight and seven.”

“That's great guys.”

“How about you? Kids? Wife? Husband?”

“Not yet. I travel a lot for work so it's hard to settle down, but at least I'm still having fun.”

“That's amazing.”

“And Kirsch is your nanny?”

“I'm the Bro-Nanny, Dude!”

“Yeah. He takes care of them and the apartment a few times a week and the kids love him!”

“Aww,” Kirsch blushed. “But they do, Bro and I love them just as much.”

Theo caught up with Lafontaine and Perry when Laura asked Carmilla for more water. Carmilla got up and headed towards the kitchen. That's when she saw the most unfamiliar face out of everyone there. She had aged, but her height and red hair definitely gave her away.

“Xena?”

“Fang Face.”

“Well I'll be. You're still alive?”

“Alive and well. This is my wife, Ilse.”

“Nice to meet you,” Carmilla said, holding out her hand. “I'm Carmilla.”

“Pleasure,” Ilse said with an accent.

“Well, ready to surprise the shit out of some people?” Carmilla asked.

“Lead the way. I was looking for everyone.”

“We're in the study.”

Danny and her wife followed Carmilla through the rest of what Carmilla thought to be the senior class. She opened the study door and told Danny to wait a few seconds to make a big entrance.

Carmilla sat down next to Laura with a smile. Danny popped in.

“Hey, Guys.”

Everyone in the room stilled except for Carmilla who took a picture of everyone.

“Danny?!” Laura asked.

“D-Bear!” Kirsch said, excitedly, getting up to hug her. “How are you?”

Laura was the next one to get off the floor. Carmilla recognized the look in Danny’s face. She noticed after all these years, it still hurt Danny that she wasn't the one with Laura. Carmilla felt her jealousy rise before taking a deep breath to calm down. The way Danny smiled at Laura is what always annoyed Carmilla the most. She clenched her fist and used all her might to not be territorial. She didn't want to seem jealous after twenty years.

“Laura, this is my wife, Ilse.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Laura said, shaking her hand.

Carmilla returned to her spot on the floor, next to Will.

“Easy, Sis,” her muttered, teasingly.

“I'm cool.”

“Then unclench your fist, you idiot.”

Carmilla did as told and watched as each person hugged Danny. Laura eventually came back to Carmilla. She sat in between Carmilla's legs and rested against her. Carmilla proudly wrapped her arms around Laura's body, to hold her. Laura looked back at her. Carmilla noticed the smile on her wife’s lips and kissed her. Laura reciprocated, pushing against Carmilla.

“So you guys are still horn dogs, I see,” Danny commented, sitting on the floor. Ilse sitting beside her. Danny took her hand.

“Yeah, well, when you have three kids, you have to find your moments,” Laura said, her fingers still in Carmilla's hair.

“Three? I thought you had two.”

“How did you know that we even had two?”

“Social media. Your parents post a ton of pictures.”

“Oh. Well we're in the process of adopting a third. His name is Tommy and he is the sweetest kid.”

“He really is, D-Bear.”

“What's Tommy’s story?” Danny asked.

“He's just a child of abuse. His parents were drug addicts, his room was a closet and when he came to me, he basically smelled like an ashtray, with a black eye and cigarette burns on his arm,” Carmilla explained. “But now he's in therapy and is a lot happier. He's less scared, but still has a lot of questions.”

“Yeah. His father was a raging homophobe so he's still trying to understand sexuality and that you can like whoever you want and what not, but he's good and very, very sweet. I love that little guy so much.” Laura looked to Carmilla. She had tears in her eyes. “Do you think the kids are okay?”

Carmilla smiled sympathetically. “They're okay, Cupcake. They're at my parents who will take care of them.”

“I'm worried about Kat.”

“Why?”

“From earlier and she had a nightmare last night.”

“Laura, she's okay. Call mom and dad if you want to check.”

Laura shook her head no and rested it against Carmilla's chest. She closed her eyes.

“So what have you been up to Danny?” Carmilla asked, trying to get the attention away from a clearly hormonal Laura.

“Is Laura alright?” Danny asked.

“I'm fine, Danny.”

“Oh my gosh,” Perry commented, instantly realizing why Laura was acting the way she was.

“What?” Will asked.

“Laura's pregnant,” Lafontaine commented, taking a sip of their drink.

“Laf!”

“What? You are. I know I'm right.”

“How would you even know?”

“Because when you were pregnant with both, you'd get worried over small things. You've been touching your stomach a lot and so has Carmilla. You're not drinking anything which is weird for you. Even if you weren't drinking, you would have something besides water. I haven't seen you eat anything which means your dizzy-”

“Okay. Okay. Stop analyzing me.”

“Dude, are you?”

Laura looked to Carmilla, who nodded. Laura smiled. “We're having another baby!”

Cheers irrupted from around the circle as everyone congratulated them. 

“Four kids?” Perry asked, kind of amazed.

“To be fair, Laura was pregnant before Tommy so technically Tommy was more of the surprise for her than this one.”

“It was a surprise for Carmilla. I'm about two and a half months.”

“Will you still need me?” Kirsch asked.

“Oh come on. You're their Big Bro. They're nothing without you and you know we will never let you go.”

Kirsch smiled with a little relief. “Cool.”

“Danny, do you have any kids?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, we have two little boys: Stevie, who is four and Freddie, who is nine.”

“Do you have any pictures?” 

“Uh yeah. Let me check my phone.” Danny pulled her phone out of her pocket and shuffled through a few pictures. “Here we are last summer at the summer camp I own.”

Danny held out her phone and there were two little boys, both with her fiery red hair and both tall.

“They're adorable, Danny. Congrats.”

“And what about you guys? Pictures?”

“Oh show them the picture from the Christmas carnival at Carol’s.”

“Christmas carnival?” Danny questioned, smirking at Carmilla.

“Oh Carmilla's a huge softy now that she has kids,” Lafontaine pointed out. 

Everyone around the room agreed with them.

“Okay, it's not that big of a deal. I just like my kids to be safe and happy.” Carmilla handed Danny her phone. Danny smiled at it. 

“They're adorable,” Ilse offered.

“Thank you,” Laura said, smiling proudly.

“Well your daughter is the spitting image of you,” Danny commented.

“Yes, but luckily she doesn't get in as much trouble as Carmilla did.”

“Yet,” Carmilla added, smirking.

“I didn't think you would carry.”

“She didn't. I've carried all the children,” Laura said, rubbing her stomach.

“We used my eggs for Katherine. Laura's eggs for Josh.”

“And now Carmilla's again.”

Carmilla looked to Laura. “Really?”

“Well we froze them for a reason.”

“Well yeah, but I didn't think they would be mine.”

“Yeah. Same donor, same eggs. Tommy looks like me anyway so now we'll be an even looking family.”

“I don't care about that. You know that right?”

Laura cupped Carmilla's cheeks. “I know. I just wanted another little black haired baby.”

Carmilla smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared a quick peck before remembering they were surrounded by people. Danny handed Carmilla her phone back. 

“You have adorable children.”

“Thanks. Are your kids here?”

“Yeah. They're at mom's.”

“Danny we were so sorry to hear about your father's passing,” Perry said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Danny looked at Laura, which didn't go unnoticed by Carmilla. But she understood why. Laura had lost a parent and she was sure Danny was looking for company.

“You should bring them over tomorrow to play with the kids for a little bit,” Laura suggested, trying to change the subject.

“I don't know.”

“No, I think it would be good. They haven't played with anyone since being here and they miss other kids,” Ilse said.

“That is true.”

“Is that okay, Carm?”

“Yeah.” 

“Let's see, we'll eat dinner around three. What if you came over around eleven? That'll give us about two hours before the Karnstein Christmas Eve traditions begin.”

“Perfect.”

Laura yawned and curled more into Carmilla. “Alright, I think I need to get this one home,” Carmilla said.

“Yeah I'm pretty beat too,” Will added.

Eric nodded.

“Did you guys all come together?” Theo asked.

“Yeah and it's kind of been a long day for all of us,” Carmilla answered.

“And I miss the kids,” Laura said, truthfully. 

Carmilla's phone rang. She saw it was Henry.

“Hey, Pops.”

_Hey, Kiddo. We've got a crying kid here._

“Which one is it?”

There was a pause before a small voice came on. _Carm?_

Carmilla smiled. “Hey, Bud. What's wrong?”

_I can't sleep. I woke up to go to the bathroom and then I laid back down, but the room is too dark and I couldn't get back to sleep. Granddad was downstairs so I went to him._

“Did you try sleeping on the couch?”

_Yeah, but can you come home?_

Carmilla smiled. “We'll be home in a little bit. See if Granddad will make you a bedtime snack. That helps me sometimes and he makes the best ones.”

_Okay._

“It's okay, Tommy. We'll be home soon.”

_I love you._

Carmilla smiled. “I love you too, Bud.”

_Can I tell Laura?_

“Sure, Kid.” Carmilla held out the phone to Laura. “It's Tommy.”

Laura stood up and took the phone to a corner. “Hi, Sweetheart,” she heard Laura say. Carmilla stood, telling Will they needed to go. 

“You know, I never thought I'd see the day when Carmilla Karnstein would care about someone other than Laura Hollis.”

“That's my kid on the phone.”

“I've just never heard your voice so gentle before.”

“Maybe that's because you disappeared.”

“Kitty,” Will warned.

“I had to,” Danny admitted.

“No you didn't. You could have just accepted it instead of running for the hills.”

“Bro, let's just let it go. Danny came back for Christmas and we should keep it cheerful,” Kirsch tried.

“Come on, Carmilla,” Will said, pulling on her arm.

Carmilla put her hands up in surrender and called for Laura. “We'll see you tomorrow, Danny.”

“Sure.”

Laura, completely unaware of what happened walked up to Danny, a smile on her face. “I'll see you tomorrow at eleven.”

“Yeah,” Danny whispered.

Will had his arm around Carmilla. Eric was walking behind them. 

“Why does she get to you?” Will asked.

“She always has.”

“I know, but why?”

“Because she ran to Europe since she couldn't have Laura. Because Laura chose me and never chose her.”

“Why's that your problem though?”

“Because it also destroyed Laura when she left with no explanation. She just kept saying it's what she needed to do to move on. And Laura tried because she didn't want to lose another important person in her life after her mother. She couldn't understand why Danny left and refused to believe it was because of our relationship. And then Danny didn't come to the wedding and even though Laura rolled her eyes and acted as if it was whatever, I know she was disappointed. So it's just makes Laura sad, but my jealousy always rises when we talk about Danny.”

“But you won. You got Laura. It's what her heart wanted. It's not your fault Danny couldn't accept that.”

“I know. I just-”

Laura took Carmilla's hand and handed her phone. “Tommy fell asleep. Henry is going to take him back upstairs and tuck him in.”

“Good.”

“So if you want to stay-”

“Honestly, Cupcake. I'm ready to go home and curl up with you.”

Laura smiled. “Good. Me too.”

\---------------------------------------------

Eric dropped Carmilla and Laura off at the Karnstein house. He had driven home after not drinking. It seems Will was the only one who did drink, but not much. Laura stopped Carmilla from going upstairs after they got home. She gestured to the living room and Carmilla followed.

Laura sat down, patting the space next her. Carmilla plopped down on the couch.

“I know you always want to protect me, but you know Danny and I were never a thing, right.”

“I know.”

“I had a small crush on her when I was like ten, but once puberty hit, she wasn't my cup of tea.”

“I know, Laura.”

“So why do you always have to fight her? I mean we haven't seen her since high school and yet you still want to fight her.”

Carmilla sighed. She really just wanted to sleep more than anything. “I don't know,” she said.

“Yes you do, Carm. Why?”

Carmilla stared at the fireplace. 

“Because I hate the look in her eyes when she looks at you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The pain in her eyes that she couldn't win you over. That you're with me and not her.”

“Carm-”

“And honestly, I know her disappearance really hurt you and I know it hurt even more when she declined to come to our wedding, but I've always been worried about her return. I'm always worried she'll do something rash.”

“Like what? Kiss me?”

“Sometimes.”

“And do you think I would kiss her back?”

“No.”

“Then why does it bother you?”

“Just the thought of someone even attempting to kiss you-”

“Carm, she's married.”

“So? Didn't stop her with when she dated Betty.”

“She never kissed me, Carm. I never gave her the chance to.”

“I know she didn't, but there were times when I really thought she was going to.”

“Again, do you think I would have kissed her back?”

Carmilla sighed. “No.”

“So then there is no issue. I know you guys never really got a long and that's okay, but I think it's fair to say we all moved on from those weird days.”

“I know we have.”

“Good. Then why are you still mad?”

“I'm not mad.”

“Okay, then why are you annoyed?”

“I don't know. I just feel annoyed.”

“At me?”

“No.”

“Come on, Carm. We swore never to go to bed angry and we're not starting tonight so talk to me.”

“I'm just tired, Laura. A lot of stuff has been going on and I think all I want to do is just cuddle up to you and fall asleep.”

“You want me to cancel tomorrow, don't you?”

“No,” Carmilla said, firmly. “The kids should play together. In all honestly, I feel annoyed with myself. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that.”

“You were just trying to protect me.”

“I was, but still. She has just always made me lose my temper. She's condescending to me.”

“I think you interpret her words that way, but she doesn't mean to.”

“You're probably right.”

“Well we know I'm right.”

Carmilla laughed at that. She looked towards Laura. “I'll apologize tomorrow and be better.”

“At least for our kids.”

“Definitely for the kids.”

Laura patted Carmilla’s knee. “How mad is Mom going to be that I invited them without asking?”

“Probably mad, but at least we're not feeding more mouths. They're just coming to play.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, Cupcake. Take me to bed. I'm exhausted.”

Carmilla got off the couch, holding her hand out to Laura. Once she was standing, they headed up the stairs, arms wrapped around one another. When they got to their room, each kid was spread out on their bed. Katherine snug against the wall, hugging something that they couldn't see, Tommy on the other side, arm dangling off the side of the mattress and Josh at the foot of the bed, curled into a ball. Laura laughed and Carmilla snuck a picture of it, the room being illuminated by an old desk lamp. 

“What are we going to do?” Laura asked.

“Move them to their cots.”

“But they're sound asleep.”

“Which means it'll be easy.”

Carmilla stepped forward and picked up Tommy. He stirred for a minute.

“Carm?”

“Shh, Bud. I'm just getting you to your bed.”

Tommy nodded and drifted right back to sleep. Laura picked up Josh and did the same. His mouth was wide open. 

“He'll be a snorer for sure. Just like you.”

“I don't snore.”

“Yes you do!”

Laura laid him down and tucked him in. She kissed Josh’s forehead before they both looked back at the last one. 

“Neither one of us can reach that far to get her without waking her up, Carm.”

“I know. Just let her stay.”

Carmilla pulled her pants down and pulled the sweater and t-shirt over her head. She couldn't see her pajamas within walking distance so she got into bed.

“Carm.”

“What?”

“Please don't sleep without pajamas. Our kids are in here.”

“So? I don't see my pajamas and I don't feel like looking. My bodies covered. It's fine.”

“Fine,” Laura side. “But if you take your bra off in your sleep, then you get to explain to the kids in the morning why you slept naked.”

“It's healthy to sleep naked.”

“Then you can explain to Josh tomorrow night why he can't because you'll know he'll want to. He hates sleeping in his clothes as it is.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and got up. She looked around for a t-shirt and picked one out of her old dresser. It was one Laura used to wear in high school. Just a gray t-shirt she used to sleep in. They would swap shirts sometimes so they had something to cuddle. She discarded her bra before slipping it on over her head. Laura handed her some bottoms, which she also put on. She huffed when she laid down, curling up to Katherine.

Laura slipped in behind her, fully dressed in her pajamas. Carmilla rolled just enough to kiss Laura good night. Katherine started to shift before she turned into Carmilla. She kissed Katherine’s forehead, realizing she had been holding onto Laura's shirt from earlier in the day.

“Mommy?” Katherine cried.

Carmilla lifted her and moved so Katherine was in between them. Katherine leaned back against Carmilla before shifting to Laura's side. Laura rubbed her back a couple times, kissing her cheek. Carmilla fell asleep to the image of Laura comforting their child.

When she awoke the next morning, she had a small foot pressed against her face and another one in her side. She blinked a few times realizing Katherine had somehow gotten upside down. She felt another body and realized Josh was snuggled to her side. She looked around, trying to figure out when all the kids got in bed with them. She looked to Laura, who had Tommy sleeping on top of her. 

Carmilla was definitely confused but laughed nonetheless. She unplugged her phone and carefully climbed out of bed to take a picture. She noticed it was eight in the morning. Tommy started coughing, which seemed to wake Laura.

“You okay, Sweetheart?” Laura asked, groggily.

Tommy stopped and snuggled in closer to Laura, both falling back asleep instantly. Katherine sat up and looked at Carmilla.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Kitty Kat.”

Katherine smiled before flinging forward and resting her head against a pillow at the head of the bed. Carmilla sighed and crawled back into the space that had been left for her. She contemplated about reading the news, but decided against it. She didn't need any heartache or anger this morning. Katherine rolled over to cuddle Carmilla. She looked down at her daughter and played with her curls. Sometimes it freaked Carmilla out how much Katherine really did look like her. And now she could have another one that would be her spitting image. She reached across Katherine and lightly ran a hand over Laura's stomach, smiling. 

“Mama?” Katherine whispered.

“Yeah?”

“When's the baby going to come?”

Carmilla wasn't aware that Laura had told Katherine. Her eyebrows shot into her forehead. “How did you know?”

“Mommy told me on our special day together.” 

“So yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“They’ll come sometime next year.”

“What if we have the same birthday?”

“I don't think you will.”

“But what if we do?”

“Then we throw you both big birthday parties, but I wouldn't worry about it too much.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla closed her eyes.

“Mama?”

She opened them to look at Katherine.

“Yes.”

“Where do babies come from?”

“You know that answer. We told you when Mommy was pregnant with Josh. They come from mommies tummies.”

“I know, but how do they get in there. I forgot.”

Laura was awake at this point and was staring at the ceiling.

“Kat,” Laura mumbled. “You know that answer too.”

“But I forgot. Josh is old now.”

Laura exhaled and rubbed her face. She lifted her head just enough to see Josh and Tommy were both sound asleep.

“Here.” Carmilla got up and crawled out of bed. “Come on, Kat. Let's go talk somewhere else about it.”

“But I want Mommy.”

“Let's let mommy sleep a little longer with the boys.”

“No. It's okay. I'm up. I just have to get Tommy off of me.”

“Hang on, Cupcake.” Carmilla slowly lifted him and lightly laid him down on the bed.

“Thanks, Carm.”

Laura got up and kissed her wife good morning. Carmilla smiled at her. 

“Morning, Sweetness.”

“Morning, Cupcake.”

Laura bent down to pick Katherine up. They quietly walked down the hallway to the guest room. Rich and Julie would be staying there tonight so they were all together for Christmas morning. Carmilla closed the door.

“Okay, Kat. What do you remember?” Laura asked, yawning.

“Babies are made in mommies tummies at the hospital. All girls make babies.”

“Not all girls, Sweetheart.”

“Not all girls?”

“No, Sweetheart. Mama hasn't had any babies.”

Carmilla smiled. “And Charlie at the office hasn't either. She can't have children just like a lot of other women.”

“So only some women can have babies?”

“That's right.”

“Can I have babies?”

Carmilla panicked. “Not until you're much older, in a committed relationship and settled in your life.”

Laura looked at Carmilla, who was still standing by the door. “Carm, relax a little.” She turned to look back at Katherine. “One day, Pumpkin, you can have as many babies as you want.”

“But what if I can't have a baby.”

“There are other options, Sweetheart.”

“Okay!” Katherine smiled. 

“So is that truly all you remember?”

“Yes. Isn't there something about seeds or something?”

“Seeds?”

“Yeah! Billy at school said boys have seeds.”

Carmilla exhaled. “Okay, but we didn't teach you that. Sometimes parents like to make up little stories like the birds and the bees or the seeds and the flowers to make it easier to tell their kids, but we told you the truth because that’s how we want you to know.”

“I'm sorry I don't remember, Mama.”

Carmilla smiled and walked up to the two who were sitting on the guest bed.

“That's okay, Kiddo. Just remember, parents get to decide when they want their children to know where babies come from so when we tell you, you keep it to yourself. Don't tell your brothers and don't tell your classmates.” Carmilla held out her pinky. “Pinky promise?”

Katherine smiled and hooked her pinky. “I promise.”

“Okay.” Carmilla took a big breath. She hated talking about this the first time and she didn't want to talk about it again. 

“Kitty Kat, usually babies come from a man and a woman having intercourse. Remember?” Laura asked.

Katherine shook her head no.

“Okay well men create the sperm within their bodies. When the sperm enters a woman, they swim until they get to the woman's eggs. Now their not eggs like chickens because we don't lay eggs, right?”

“Right.”

“Once the sperm finds an egg, one little guy or sometimes more, will swim inside the egg and that's how babies are created. Then they grow and grow inside mommies tummies for nine months and then there's a baby.”

Carmilla sighed again. 

“But we don't have a daddy.”

This was the only part Carmilla had been able to talk about since Laura was pregnant with Josh. “Right, so sometimes when two mommies want to make a baby, like Mommy and me, we have to go to the doctors.”

“The doctors have sperm?”

“There are men who are donors so women have the chance to have babies if there is no man involved. So you, Josh and the new baby all come from the same donor.”

“That's why we have the same eye color.”

“Right.”

“Do we know who the donor is?”

“No. We just know things about him. Why? Do you want to meet him?” Laura asked. They both worried that one day their kids would want to meet their donor.

“No. I don't want a daddy. I have Kirsch. He's better.”

Carmilla laughed. “He is better. Do you have any other questions?”

“What if one day I marry a boy and not a girl?”

“Then he'll be the luckiest guy in the world.”

“You won't be mad?”

“Have we ever given you the feeling that we would be?” Carmilla asked.

“No.”

“Katherine, we want you to be with whoever makes your happy-”

“But that is way, way down the road,” Carmilla interjected. “Way, way, way down the road.”

“Boys are gross,” Katherine commented.

“Yes they are and keep thinking that forever.”

“Carm.”

Carmilla sighed. “Look, Katherine. This stuff is just a bunch of stuff you don’t need to worry about just yet, okay? This is grown up stuff and it’s all very technical. We just want you to be a kid.”

“I know, Mama. I just forgot.” Katherine hopped off the bed. “I smell syrup,” she said excitedly. She quickly ran from the room. Carmilla sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. She groaned.

“I think you act more like a child when talking about sex to her than she does.”

“Are we sure this is right? She’s seven years old. She shouldn’t know what sex is.”

“Carm, she doesn’t know what sex is. Did I tell her what intercourse meant? No. All she knows are boys have penises that carry the sperm and women have vaginas and eggs. That’s it. It’s not like I gave her a descriptive anatomy chart and talked about testicles and her uterus.”

“Oh my gosh, just stop. Please, stop.”

Laura laughed causing Carmilla to groan again.

“She’s going to have sex one day,” Carmilla commented.

“Well, of course she is, but like you said, she’s seven. And don’t force that crap down her throat telling her to wait a long time.”

“Do you want her pregnant at fifteen?”

“No, but I also don’t want her to feel pressure to tell us if she is, but don’t joke about that.” Laura paused. “Oh my gosh, what if she gets pregnant at fifteen? Then what do we do?”

“We don’t do anything. It’s her body and she’ll make that decision for herself.”

“Would you care if she got an abortion?”

“No. Would you?”

“Absolutely not. She has a choice and I would support her in any choice she made.”

“And then I would give her a stern talking to about sex and condoms and oh my gosh, Laura, she’s going to have sex someday.”

Laura laughed. 

“This isn’t funny, Laura.”

“It kind of is. She’s seven years old. Why are we sexualizing her or worried about her being pregnant? When she’s older, we’re going to give her a proper sex talk and she’ll know better and know how to protect herself.”

“I don’t know. I’m terrified. You know she’s going to run down those stairs and tell whoever is down there that she just learned about sperm and an egg.”

“And if she does, it’s not a big deal. Your parents had sperm and an egg to make you.”

“Ew, gross Laura. Don’t talk about my parents having sex. I still haven’t recuperated from that time Will and I found condoms in their bathroom.”

“Carm, that was your freshman year of college.”

“And it was traumatizing. If you found condoms in your dad’s bedroom, would you not freak out?”

“Can we stop being immature? My dad is being healthy with his new wife just like your parents are being healthy by having sex. It’s nice that after all their years together, they’re still attracted to one another and want to be intimate.”

“Stop talking about my parents having sex. I was perfectly fine thinking they had stopped after Will was born.”

“Again, you act more like a child about this then our actual children. We fuck like rabbits sometimes and we’re parents.”

“Language. Kids are everywhere.”

“Still.”

Carmilla looked at Laura curiously. Laura was biting her lips and her eyes were dough eyed as she looked at Carmilla. “Oh my gosh. You’re horny aren’t you? You just talked about our parents having sex and you’re horny.”

“My hormones are on overload and I haven’t stopped thinking about last night.”

“Are you serious?”

“Please, Carm.”

“No. I’m the farthest away from being in the mood after talking about my parents.”

“Carmilla.”

“I can’t. All I can see are those condoms in the drawer.”

“Then I’m taking a shower,” Laura said, getting off the floor.

“What? Why?” Carmilla asked, following her.

“Because if you’re not going to give me any then it’s the only place where I can get off privately.”

Images flooded Carmilla’s mind and she moaned. She walked up behind Laura and pinned her to the door. Her hands finding the front of Laura’s pajama pants. Laura could feel Carmilla's hot breath against her neck.

“You have to be quiet.”

“Against the door?”

“Well we can’t do it on the bed. We’ll have to wash the sheets and explain to my mother why we’re washing the sheets.”

“Okay, closet.”

“Laura, I’m not going to touch you in a closet.”

“Why? It’ll be like seven minutes in heaven.”

“Are we in a 90’s teen movie? No.”

“Carm, just shut up, put me somewhere and touch me.”

“G-d you’re demanding when you’re horny and pregnant.”

Carmilla walked Laura to the back corner of the room, farthest away from the door. Laura turned to face her and kiss her as Carmilla’s hands went down the front of Laura’s pants. She gasped loudly, making eye contact with Carmilla. They stared at one another as Carmilla confidently slipped her fingers inside of Laura. Laura closed her eyes at the pleasure and moaned into Carmilla’s chest. 

“Yes, Carm,” Laura moaned before kissing her, deeply.

Carmilla used her other hand to cup Laura’s breast. Laura’s hands held onto the back of Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla pulled Laura’s pants down before telling her to lay down. Laura did as she was told as Carmilla got comfortable between her legs. Carmilla licked broadly through Laura’s folds. The sound that escaped Laura’s mouth caused Carmilla to moan.

“Honestly, I don’t know where your-”

The bedroom door flew open. Carmilla quickly jumped at the sound and covered Laura’s body the best way she could. She leaned over her, knowing Laura’s pajama pants were only around one ankle. Lilita gasped when she saw them. Josh came running in behind his grandmother. Laura covered her face.

“What are you doing, Mama?” Josh asked, innocently.

Lilita tried to shoo him away, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Bud, I need you to go outside for a minute.”

“What are they doing?” Josh asked again, as Lilita pushed him out.

“Honestly, girls! Get it together. This is the second time-”

“Mother!”

“What?”

“Turn around so Laura can get dressed!”

Lilita rolled her eyes and turned. Carmilla helped Laura get up.

“I mean honestly, you have children here.”

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Laura started. “My hormones have just been a little out of control lately and it’s hard for me to ignore them.”

“You are a Christian girl, Laura.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Mother, we’ve been having sex for years. It’s hard to get away from the children. I was just trying to help her relieve some tension. She’s covered, by the way.”

“There are times and places for such activities and I quite frankly did not need to see that. Your son did not need to see that.”

“He has walked in on us more than anyone.”

“And what do you tell him?”

“That when he’s older, we’ll explain it to him and he’ll understand it better.”

“That doesn't excuse what he just saw.”

“Mother, he's our child and we will deal with him as we see fit. Like I said, he has walked in on us countless time. That kid has a sex radar or something.”

“Carmilla, that's not funny. He saw where you were.”

“He did not. He saw me leaning over my wife.”

“Who was pantless.”

“I’m so sorry,” Laura cried. She was embarrassed and looked away from Lilita. The cold look in Lilita’s eyes was enough to scare anyone.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Carmilla tried.

“I’m embarrassed.”

“I know, Baby, but you can’t help it. It’s your hormones. It’s okay. I’ll talk to Josh.”

“Laura, I did not mean to embarrass you. I remember what it was like to have sudden urges while pregnant.”

“Mother, please. I don’t want any details.”

“Oh hush. How do you think you got here.”

Carmilla did a weird, cringe motion. “I’m out. I’m not listening to this.” She turned towards Laura. “It’s worse than the box,” she whispered.

That caused Laura to laugh. Carmilla smiled at her. “See? It's okay.”

“But there is a time and a place,” Lilita added.

“Is the corner of a room not a place? I thought it was a good spot,” Carmilla replied, sarcastically.

“Do not sass me, Child.”

“Sorry, Mother. Come on, Cupcake. Let's go get dressed.”

“Breakfast is being prepared when you two are ready and decent.”

Lilita turned and left the room. “Sorry, Carm. I should control myself better.”

“Laura, it's not a big deal. Mother is just very particular when it comes to sex. She just didn't want to see it.”

Carmilla and Laura could see Josh sitting on their bed.

“Hey, Bud.”

“What were you doing to Mommy?”

“We were just talking.”

“Then why wasn't Mommy wearing pants?”

“I had a weird little bump and I wanted your Mama to look at it,” Laura answered, walking straight to the closet and avoiding eye contact.

“Can I see it?”

“No. It's in a private place that only Mama is allowed to look at,” she explained, looking for a shirt.

“Is it your lady bits?”

“What?” Laura asked, whipping her head around. Carmilla started laughing at the innocent question. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you call it that all the time.”

Carmilla's laughing caused Josh to giggle.

“I do not.”

“Yes you do,” Carmilla laughed. Laura hit her arm.

“Ow!”

“Mama got a boo boo!” Josh kissed Carmilla’s arm. 

“Thanks, Kid. At least my son loves me.”

“I do not call it that.”

“Then how did he learn it?” Carmilla still had a humorous smile on her face. 

“It's not funny, Carm.”

Josh started to laugh again, causing Carmilla to laugh. She tickled his sides, causing more laughing.

“Where is your brother and sister?” Carmilla asked.

“Downstairs. Grandma is ready for breakfast, but I didn't want to start without you.”

“Well head on down. Mommy and I will be a minute. We just need to change.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Josh kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her neck. Carmilla smiled as she hugged him, picking him up and placing him outside the door. 

“We'll be down in five minutes tops.”

“Okay!”

Carmilla closed the door. She could hear Josh’s feet down the stairs announcing they'll be five more minutes. Carmilla smiled.

“Do I really say that a lot?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, but it's cute.”

“I don't want my kids calling their privates by a silly name.”

“Honestly, Laura. I don't know if he could pronounce the word ‘vagina’.”

“Still.”

Carmilla could tell Laura was still embarrassed. “You know it's okay, right?”

“What?”

“Being in the mood even after getting caught and having the multitude of sexual conversations this morning.”

“I'm fine.”

“No you're not, Cupcake.”

“I'm embarrassed, Carm.”

“I know.”

“And your Mother is right. There are times and places for such activities and we have had sex every day since we've been here.”

“So? Who cares?”

“I just… damn it. I don't know. I feel crazy. I literally feel crazy.”

“Hey,” Carmilla said, pulling on her arm. They sat down on the bed. “You're not crazy.”

“It wasn't this bad with Josh.”

Carmilla smiled. “Yes it was. I was so sensitive during your second trimester because we had sex all the time.”

“No we didn't.”

“Yes we did, Cupcake. Remember? I constantly told you I couldn't because I couldn't handle it so I just made love to you as much as you needed.”

“I didn't know it was that bad.”

“Well, you were in the mood a lot and now you're just in that same place. It's no big deal. You felt crazy then. For a week, you called yourself a nymphomaniac because you were so concerned with yourself. You went to Dr. Lowry countless times to make sure you were okay.”

“I do remember that.”

“So you're okay.”

“Yeah.”

“Now do we need to have a quickie before we go down for breakfast?”

Laura thought for a moment. She hated how much she wanted to do it. She shook her head no. Carmilla got up and locked the door.

“Come on, Cupcake, but you have to be quick.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Good morning all,” Carmilla said, greeting the family for breakfast. She pulled out a chair that had been left for her. Tommy was next to her and she smiled at him. He looked worried.

“What's wrong, Bud?”

“Is everything okay?” 

“Everything is perfect. Are you okay? You look worried.”

“Is Laura sick?”

“No. Why?”

“Josh said she has a bump on her lady bits.”

Carmilla looked over at Josh, who was talking to Rich and Julie. She shook her head.

“Okay, Laura is fine and don't worry about anything. She's just taking a quick shower is all. Also don't say that to her. She doesn't like that Josh learned it from her and she will be embarrassed if she hears you say it.”

“But she's okay?”

“She's okay. How did you sleep?”

“Good!”

“And when did you crawl into bed with us?”

“After you fell asleep. I had a bad dream.”

“Why didn't you wake one of us?”

“I did. Laura talked to me about it.”

“Good morning,” Laura said. She was grateful Lilita was in the kitchen. She kissed Carmilla's cheek before running her fingers in Tommy's hair.

“Did we have anymore bad dreams last night?”

“No. Thank you for letting me sleep in the big bed with you.”

“Did you feel less scared?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Happy Christmas Eve, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled. “What happens today?”

“Well we're gonna have a friend come over in a little bit with her kids to play for about an hour.”

“Someone is coming over?” Lilita asked, coming into the dining room with two trays of cinnamon rolls. Katherine came in behind her, followed by Henry, carrying another plate.

“Well, we actually ran into Danny last night and met her wife. She has two kids who don't have anyone to play with so I suggested they come over around eleven for a little bit. I figured they could play outside so they won't be in the way.”

“I wish you would have discussed it with me first, Laura.”

“Mother, she was being nice. They won't be here long and then that way we can catch up with Danny. Who knows if we'll ever see her again.”

Laura elbowed Carmilla. 

“What? It's true.”

“Who's Danny?” Katherine asked.

“She's an old friend of mine,” Laura answered. “I saw her last night at Uncle Kirsch’s.”

“You saw Big Bro without us?” 

“Sorry Kiddos. It was an adult party.”

“Did you and Mommy have fun?” Josh asked, licking the glaze from his fingers.

“We did have fun.”

“Josh, put your feet down, please. Sit on your bottom,” Laura corrected.

Rich got up and got the small booster seat he had bought for Josh last year. If it was one thing they were pretty sure of, Josh wasn't going to be very tall. 

“What are we going to do after we play?” Tommy asked.

“We're gonna have huge feast with more food then you'll know what to do with,” Henry said. 

“Really?”

“Yes, Sir. And then when it's night time, we’ll go out and look at Christmas lights.”

“People have balconies we can look at?”

Carmilla smiled. “No, Sweetheart. People decorate their houses with lights. We’ll drive around and look at those. You haven't seen the ones outside, have you?”

“Nope.”

“And the good news is, I got the church van so we can all pile into that and look together,” Rich announced.

“Oh that’ll be so great,” Laura exclaimed. “And then Tommy, we’ll come back here for some snacks and we’ll watch ‘A Muppets Christmas Story’ before we put all the presents out and wait for Santa.”

“Will we see Santa?”

“No, he comes after we go to sleep so we can be surprised in the morning,” Katherine explained.

Tommy looked up at Carmilla, who smiled at him. “It's gonna be a lot of fun today and tomorrow.”

“Grandmother, will we have stuffing?” Josh asked, excitedly.

“Well what's a turkey without stuffing my Little Dove.”

Josh smiled and leaned against Rich. “What's stuffing?” Tommy asked.

“It's food inside the turkey,” Josh explained. 

“It's mostly dried bread with onions and celery. Gives the turkey a little more flavor, but the turkey also gives the stuffing flavor. It's Josh’s favorite,” Henry answered.

“I've never had it before.”

“Well you will this year, Sweetheart.”

They all smiled at him and Carmilla could see him becoming shy again. She asked for another cinnamon roll and that seemed to snap everyone's attention away from Tommy. He looked up at her and she winked at him. 

Carmilla offered to help Lilita clean up the kitchen and washed the dishes so Lilita could focus on food preparation for their dinner. Carmilla would wash a dish and then hand it to Katherine, who would dry it. Katherine would hand it to Laura, who would dry it some more before putting it away. Josh and Tommy laid the silverware out on a drying mat.

“You see these Tommy?” Lilita asked, holding up some of the silverware. He nodded. “These belonged to my grandmother so that is your great great grandmother.”

“Was that a long time ago?”

Lilita smiled. “She had passed before I was born. She was my mother’s mother.”

“So they're old?”

“Yes and very fragile. That's why we have to lay them dry on this mat. They're silver so we have to let them dry on their own before we put them away.”

“That's cool.”

“It is.”

“Do you have other old stuff?”

“We have a few things. Later when it's quiet, I'll show you some stuff.”

“Okay!”

The doorbell rang and Laura excitedly walked to the door. Carmilla sighed.

“Are you okay, Mama?” Katherine asked.

“Sure am, Sweetheart. Kids, can you put everything down gently and then go get ready to play outside?”

“We don't have to do chores no more?” Josh asked.

“Nope. You're free.”

Each child carefully put their dish or utensil down and excitedly ran up the stairs. Carmilla could hear Danny and Laura talking by the door.

“Carm,” Laura called excitedly.

Carmilla took some deep breaths, finishing up the last dish. Lilita was there to take it.

“Be good,” Lilita warned. “I know Danny wasn't your favorite person, but you remember who you're married to and why. You hear me?”

“Yes, Mother.”

Lilita cupped Carmilla's cheek. “You really are a beautiful woman.”

“Thanks, Mother.” Carmilla hugged Lilita tightly. “Just in case I don't say it enough, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dear.”

Carmilla stepped back and took another deep breath.

“Kids,” she called, walking towards the open area. Danny was there with two boys that already came up to her hips.

“Hey, Elvira.”

“Hey.”

“What no nickname?”

“Not today, Danny.”

“Okay. Kind of weird for you.”

“Yeah well, we have to set an example right?”

“Yeah. That's true. Stevie, Freddie, this is Carmilla. This is Laura's,” she paused briefly, “wife. Can we say hello?”

They both muttered a form of hello and hi.

“Hey guys. I'm glad you could come and play for a little bit today. Are you excited for Christmas?”

They nodded their heads shyly.

“They can be a little shy around new people,” Danny informed them.

“No need to be. You guys are going to have a lot of fun while you're here,” Laura assured.

Carmilla's three kids clambered down the stairs in sweaters and hats. Tommy hugged Carmilla.

“Hey, Bud,” she whispered, rubbing his back.

“Danny, these are our children. Katherine, Josh-”

“And this little one is Tommy,” Carmilla said.

“What do we say?” Laura asked.

“Nice to meet you,” Josh said, holding out his hand to Danny. 

She smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

“And these are Danny’s kids: Stevie and Freddie. Think you can show them the backyard?” Laura encouraged.

“Follow me,” Katherine said.

The two boys looked up to Danny who nodded to them encouragingly. They followed Katherine to the back door. Carmilla helped Josh get on his sneakers and opened the door for them. Once they saw the slide and the swings, they all happily ran outside. 

“Danny, it's wonderful to see you,” Lilita said, holding out her hand.

“You as well Mrs. Karnstein. Thank you for letting us come over for a little bit.”

“Not a problem.”

“Can we get you anything? Tea or coffee?” Laura asked.

“Coffee would be great.”

“Carm?”

“Yeah I'll take another cup. Mother, where's Pops?”

“He, Rich and Julie ran to the store to get a few things that I forgot.”

“Okay.”

“Why don't you and Danny sit in the living room while I get the coffee?” Laura suggested.

“Uh, sure.” Carmilla gestured for Danny. They both sat down on the adjacent couches.

“Any particular reason you two are acting so weird?” Danny asked.

“Are we being weird?” Danny nodded and Carmilla laughed. “Yeah, I guess we are.” They sat for a moment. “Danny, I want to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to snap at you and I'm sorry.”

“No, I'm sorry. I've used the Laura excuse for too long and I can understand why it sparked annoyance with you. But in all fairness, I did leave for that reason and when you guys got married, I was going through a horrible breakup and just couldn't bring myself to be apart of it. I wanted to be there, but you know.”

“Yeah. That really did hurt Laura.”

“I'm sure. I felt stupid afterwards. It did look like a beautiful service.”

“The fourth happiest day of my life.”

“The fourth?”

“Every time Laura delivers, my happiest day gets bumped.”

“Makes sense.”

“Did you carry those boys?”

“Same as you. Ilse used my eggs. She claims I had better genetics.”

“What? Being a giant?”

Danny laughed. “Yeah. She had a thing for redheads too.”

“Then I guess you were the perfect match for her.”

“She's perfect for me too.”

Carmilla smiled. “I don't doubt that.”

Laura came in with a tray of coffee. “Here we go. How's everything in here?”

“Definitely better,” Carmilla answered, taking the tray.

“Thanks, Carm. Danny are you hungry or anything?”

“No. No, I'm good.”

“Okay. So tell me. What’s it like living in Europe?” Laura asked, sitting next to Carmilla. Danny had plenty to say and for once, Carmilla wasn't annoyed. She felt like she was talking to an old friend instead of her old enemy. 

After some time, Carmilla heard the back door open and the next thing she saw was Tommy. He stood next to her by the couch.

“Hey, Kid.” Tommy looked on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Tommy climbed on the couch and sat on Carmilla’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. She hugged him back, kissing the side of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and helped him put it up in a ponytail. He had just enough to make a little bun on top of his head. He sniffled a few times, but laid his head against Carmilla’s chest.

“Are you okay, Sweetheart?” Laura tried. He nodded his head against Carmilla’s chest, looking in the opposite direction of the grown ups. Carmilla looked at Laura, who shrugged.

“Are you tired, Bud?”

He nodded his head again.

“Do you feel sick?” Laura asked.

He shook his head no.

“Why aren’t you talking, Kid? Something isn’t right so tell us what’s wrong so we can help.”

Tommy didn’t say anything and when Carmilla tried to look at him, he would close his eyes. 

“Maybe you should take him upstairs,” Laura suggested, but Carmilla shook her head. She rubbed Tommy’s back instead. After a few minutes, she noticed he had fallen asleep, but continued to rub his back anyway.

“Is he okay?” Danny asked.

“I doubt it. He’s asleep now though.”

“Carm, I don’t think he should be sleeping right now. You know he’ll take a nap after dinner.”

“It’s okay, Cupcake. Maybe he’s just tired since he had a bad dream last night. He didn’t sleep very well since he got up to go to Dad and then again once we were home.”

“Yeah, that is true, but it’s not like him to come inside from playing.”

“Well we can ask Kat and Josh later.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s kind of interesting to watch you two be parents,” Danny commented.

“Why is that?”

“I mean, I haven’t seen you guys since high school so it’s wonderful to see you two so grown up and responsible.”

“I’m sure it’s the same with you though,” Laura said.

“Yeah, but Ilse and I would have had to talk about that for thirty minutes before coming to a decision.”

“Well, we’re really not too strict when it comes to the kids. We rather them take a nap if they’re tired. Otherwise, we have a cranky kid. We went to an amusement park over the summer and Josh got tired about two hours into it. We put him in the stroller and let him sleep for how long?” Carmilla asked.

“I think a solid three hours,” Laura answered.

“And when he woke up, he was fresh and happy and didn’t have one other complaint.”

“Other than a tummy ache from too much ice cream.”

“Does that spoil them? Giving them what they want?”

“No. We’re not buying them toys or anything. We’re just letting them sleep or snack if they’re hungry.”

“And unless it’s a holiday, sweets are a reward in our household. No candy unless they deserve it. We also taught them to be grateful for everything they have. So if they do complain about a snack because they’re not in the mood for it and whatever the reason, we constantly explain to them how they should be happy to have that treat.”

“So you make them feel bad for other people when they don’t want something and are hungry?” Danny asked.

“In a sense, but we don’t make them feel bad about it. We just let them know that that’s the only option we have at the moment if we’re out of the apartment. It usually doesn’t matter what the snack is because they will eat it regardless.”

“I guess you guys should get the parents of the year award.”

“No. We still struggle a lot.”

“Still, it seems like you guys are great parents.”

“Thanks, Danny.”

Laura nudged Carmilla. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Carm?” Tommy whispered.

“Yeah, Bud?”

“Did we bring my picture?”

“Of your parents?”

Tommy nodded. “No I don't think so.”

Carmilla felt Tommy start to shake. She picked him up and tried to soothe him. “I'm sorry, Kid. I didn't even think about it.”

“I think I put it in his duffle,” Laura whispered.

“How about you go to Laura while I go look for it? How does that sound?”

Tommy frowned, but nodded. Carmilla sat him down and he walked up to Laura, wiping his eyes. Laura picked him up. “It's okay, Sweetheart.” Carmilla ran up the stairs and looked in his bag. In the small front pocket, it held the picture, folded in half. She took it out and grabbed his blankie. She bolted back down the stairs. Tommy was curled up on the couch, his eyes still watery.

“Here ya go, Tommy.”

“Thank you, Carm.”

“You're welcome. Wanna tell me what's going on?”

“I'm just sleepy.”

“Okay. Try and take a little nap, Love.”

He sat up so Carmilla could sit down. As soon as her bottom hit the cushion, his head was laying her lap. She took his hair down and scratched his head. He looked at the picture for a minute before handing it to Carmilla and closing his eyes. She passed the picture to Laura, who placed it on the coffee table.

“So he calls you Carm?”

“Yeah, he hasn't moved to calling us Mommy or Mama yet. I think he's waiting for his adoption papers, or he just doesn't want to call us that which is fine.”

“But I thought you said his parents were drug addicts?”

“They were,” Laura answered.

Danny picked up the picture. “They don't look like they are.”

“We think that was before all of this happened. Tommy can remember going to school and some earlier memories, but I think he kind of shuts down when things started to get bad. However, his therapist does say he's slowly opening up to her.”

“Do you guys ever ask about what?”

“No. If Tommy wants to tell us, he'll tell us.”

“Why don't you do sessions with him?”

Carmilla clenched her teeth. “It will haunt me to hear it. I've already heard some rough stories and honestly, I feel like he should talk to someone who isn't a parent. Since he's going to be my child, I want him with someone else.”

“But they'll know his life.”

“Yes, and Charlie informs us of anything important that she thinks we should know.”

“So you are in the loop?”

“Somewhat.”

“Basically we just want Tommy to be happy and healthy. So we send him to therapy so he isn't holding onto anything bad,” Laura added.

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

“Can I sleep on my cot?”

“Sure, Kiddo.”

Tommy slowly sat up and Laura handed him his picture. He smiled shyly at Laura and thanked her before following Carmilla.

“Wait,” he said, turning around. He ran back to Laura and hugged her. She picked him up, hugging him as hard as she could.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Laura smiled. “I love you too, Sweetheart.”

Tommy kissed her cheek and got down, running back to Carmilla. She took him upstairs and laid him down in her bed before laying down beside him.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

Tommy thought for a moment and nodded his head. He scooted closer to Carmilla. “Those boys told me I wasn't your kid.”

“Why do you think they said that?”

“I don't know. I told them my daddy was in jail and that you two were my mamas now.”

“Which is correct.”

“They said that because you didn't give birth to me, I'm not your son.”

“Tommy, you are my son and Laura and I are working so hard to make it official, but we don't need signed government documents to know you are our son.”

“So why are they saying I'm not?”

“Because they don't understand and they could just be mean.”

“Katherine told them I was her brother but they laughed at her. I came inside because I was getting mad and I got scared. I told Katherine to stay outside and play.”

“Did you try breathing?”

“Yes, but I was scared he was going to push me.”

“Did you push him?”

“No, I came inside.”

“That's good, Kid. That's good. You avoided the situation. But are you sure you want to come up here and nap? You could go play with Kat and Josh.”

“No. I’m sleepy.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

Tommy nodded. “Okay, Bud.”

Tommy closed his eyes. Carmilla pulled her phone out of her back pocket to entertain herself while Tommy slept.

“Carm?”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“I miss my mommy.”

Carmilla smiled at him sympathetically. “I know you do, Tommy.”

“One time, when it was snowing, she made a huge thing of popcorn. She smiled a lot that night. I miss that mommy.”

“That sounds like something really good. Do you like popcorn?”

“It’s yummy. She put butter on it too.”

“That does sound good,” Carmilla commented, making a mental note.

“But is it okay that I miss her?”

“It will always be okay. She was your mom and I know you remember more good things of her.”

“I do want you to be my Mama though.”

“And I will be.”

Tommy smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with his hand on Carmilla's arm. Carmilla stayed until she heard Laura calling her from the bottom of the stairs. Tommy had shifted to be half on top of her, clinging to her side. She tried to move, but felt a little trapped and didn't want to wake him. 

“Carmilla!” Laura called again.

Carmilla knew if she didn't go downstairs soon, Laura was going to be upset and view it as her being jealous. She tried to shift out from under Tommy but he was holding on tight. She heard someone coming up the stairs, and felt a little relief.

“Carm!” Laura shouted.

“Shh. I'm trapped.”

“You can't move an eight year old?”

“He's holding on really tight.”

Laura got on the bed and crawled to the other side of Tommy. She rubbed his back a little bit until he stirred. He shifted and let go of Carmilla, who immediately stood up and replaced herself with a pillow. Laura scooted back off the bed.

“Yeah that was real hard,” she replied sarcastically. 

“Hey, he was on my arm and I didn't want to wake him. Danny's kids made fun of him and told him he wasn't our son because you didn't give birth to him.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“We should tell Danny.”

“Or we just let it go, Cupcake. It's not like we'll be seeing her anytime soon and I honestly don't want to deal with arguing.”

“Did you at least explain to him that he is?”

“Of course I did and he knows he is.”

“I'm not happy, Carm.”

“I'm not either but I don't know what else we can do but explain to him that he is our son. And by tomorrow-”

“Shhh.”

“I'm just saying.”

“Don't say it. It's a surprise for everyone. Look let's just go say bye to Danny and get the Christmas Eve excitement started.”

“Whatever you want, Cupcake.”

Laura stopped and pecked Carmilla's lips. “You?”

Carmilla smirked. “Maybe. I didn't exactly get a turn and wouldn't mind having one.”

They kissed again. “We should go downstairs,” Laura said, backing away.

“Yeah,” Carmilla agreed.

She glanced back at Tommy before following Laura down the stairs.

“Sorry about that. Tommy was sound asleep and glued to Carmilla's side.”

“I literally couldn't move from his grip.”

“No worries.”

“Did you guys have fun?” Laura asked Danny’s children.

They nodded their head yes.

“That's good to hear.”

“And what do we say?”

“Thank you,” the boys said in unison.

“You're welcome. Thanks for coming over to play.” Laura stepped forward and hugged Danny. Danny knelt down a little to help. “It was so good to see you.”

“It was good to see you too, Laura.”

“Please stop being a stranger and keep in touch. We've all missed you.”

“I'll do my best.” They let go and Laura stepped back, wrapping her arm around Carmilla's. 

“Fang face.”

“Xena.”

They shook hands and a few moments later were gone. Carmilla looked up to see Tommy sitting on the top step. 

“Hey, Kat?”

“Yeah, Mama?”

“Wanna do me a favor?”

“Okay!”

“Can you go cheer Tommy up? Make him know he's your brother?”

“How do I do that?”

“Just go play with him and if he brings up what happens outside, tell him he's your brother.”

Katherine placed her hands on her hips just like Laura and stood up straight. “I yelled at those boys!”

“You did?”

“They were mean to Tommy and I told them to shut up and treat my brother better.”

“Kat, we don't say shut up, but thank you.”

“I didn't like them very much.”

Carmilla smiled. “Yeah, I was never a huge fan of Danny. She always liked your mom?”

“I'm glad mommy chose you!”

“Me too, Kitty Kat. Now, go play with Tommy. We'll do Santa letters soon.”

“Yay!” Katherine screamed up the stairs. “Tommy, let's play something!”

“Like what?” Tommy mumbled.

“I don't know. Wanna go outside and play tag?”

“Not really.”

“Tommy, don't be sad. Those boys were mean.”

“Yeah.”

“I yelled at them. I told them to shut-”

“Katherine,” Carmilla shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“To be quiet and that you were my brother.”

“Do you think I'm your brother?”

“Yes. You live with us and my mommies are your mommies so that makes me your sister and you my brother.”

Tommy nodded.

“Come on, Tommy. Let's see if grandma needs help in the kitchen,” Carmilla suggested.

Katherine ran forward and hugged Laura. 

“Hey, Pumpkin.”

“Where's Josh?”

“Watching a Christmas movie on TV.”

“Can Tommy and I join him instead of doing chores?”

“Of course.”

“Come on, Tommy.”

Katherine took Tommy's hand and dragged him to the living room. Carmilla sunk down on a step and huffed. She scratch the back of her neck. Laura sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

“What do we say to him?” Carmilla asked.

“He'll understand better tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I want his Christmas Eve to be cheerful and exciting. Now he's just sad and doesn't really want to do anything.”

“Yeah, but this will pass, Carm. Have a little faith.”

“I know. I just hate this for him.”

“Me too, but sitting on the stairs, sulking isn't going to help. We have to make it special for him.”

“Yeah.”

Laura lifted Carmilla's chin so she would look at her. Laura smiled at her. Carmilla smirked. 

“I love your heart, Carmilla.” That made Carmilla smile fully, hiding her face. “I'm very lucky to be married to someone who cares as much as you do. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

The front door opened, but Carmilla and Laura continued to smile at one another. 

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” Eric asked, holding something over their heads. “Could it be mistletoe?”

Laura laughed a little before leaning in. She cupped Carmilla's cheek with her hand as they shared a loving kiss followed by small pecks.

“Take it away before hands start flying down pants,” Will shouted.

“Will! My kids are right here!”

“They don't know what that means.”

“It means mommy has a weird bump on her lady bits,” Josh shouted.

“Josh!” Laura groaned and hid her face behind Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla clenched her teeth at the smirk on Will’s face.

“Oh really?” Will laughed.

Carmilla got up and punched his arm hard. “Stop.”

“Ow! Fuck, Carmilla! That really hurt!”

“William!” Lilita shouted as Laura screamed “Will”.

“I'm sorry! But why did you hit me so hard?!”

“You told me I was weak.”

“So you punch me to prove me wrong for teasing you?”

“No. I'm sorry. I didn't know I punched you that hard. I didn't mean to.”

“Sh-” Will paused. “Shoot.”

“I'm sorry, Will.”

Will hit her back and she groaned. “Pay back.”

“Can you two stop?!” Laura shouted. “The children are right in the next room and I glad they can't see you. You should know better with Tommy's past!” Laura pointed her finger at Carmilla.

“Alright, I'm sorry, Laura.”

“Sorry, Laura,” Will said.

“Mom, can I help you in the kitchen?” Laura asked, clearly annoyed.

“Please.”

Carmilla and Will took a seat on the stairs, both still rubbing their arms. The front door opened again. “I hope no one else needs to leave this house because it is insane out there,” Henry announced.

Henry looked at his two children. They looked guilty. “Can you two not fight on Christmas Eve for the sake of everyone?”

“How did you-?”

“You guys might be adults, but you still look guilty and that's the look of someone got punched and both are sorry and aggravated with themselves.” Henry turned to face his right. “Hello, Eric.”

“Hi, Mr. Karnstein.”

“Joining us for Christmas Eve dinner?”

“Yes, Sir and service tonight.”

“Wonderful.”

“Service?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah. I thought a Christmas Eve service would be nice. We'll mostly sing a few songs with a little message. It won't kill you.”

“I didn't say it would kill me,” Carmilla mumbled.

“No, but if it didn't bother you, you wouldn't say anything at all.”

Henry took the bags to the kitchen and Eric followed him. Carmilla and Will both rubbed their arms where they had hit each other.

“I am sorry,” Carmilla said.

“I mean what the hell, Carmilla?”

“I'm sorry. It's just Josh and Mother walked in on Laura and I this morning after Katherine had asked where babies came from and we were almost right in the middle of it and it's just been too much. And I knew you would tease Laura for the ‘lady bits’ comment and I just got annoyed.”

“Well one thing is for sure, you're definitely stronger.”

Carmilla chuckled. “You too. I really didn't mean to hit you that hard.”

“It's cool. I'm a tough guy so it didn't hurt too much.”

“Uh huh. Is that why you screamed the ‘f’ word so loud?”

“I was just doing that for your benefit.”

“Oh okay.”

“I take it things are a little stressful at the moment even before Mother walked in on you.”

“I just hate having to very mildly talk about sex with my kids. That's enough to make me nervous, but then with the walk in and then Danny's kids, I just couldn't deal with anything else.”

“Danny's kids?”

“Yeah they came over to play and then apparently teased Tommy, telling him he isn't our kid.”

“Pricks.”

“Yeah and all I want is for Tommy to have a good Christmas, but now he's really sad.”

Will smiled. “Leave that to me.”

“Leave what to you?”

Will got off the stairs. “Hey, Tommy! Come here!”

Tommy looked over the back of the couch. His eyes were red. Will gestured for him to come and he slowly walked up to him. Will smiled.

“Dude, we have to fix your hair,” Will commented.

“Like yours?”

“Exactly.”

Carmilla handed Will two hair ties.

“Now, this might hurt for a minute, but you're going to look amazing.” Will worked and placed the perfect bun on top of Tommy's head. “Does it hurt?”

Tommy shook his head no.

“Good because you look beautiful.”

Tommy didn't say anything. He looked at the television from the stairs, but Carmilla could tell he wasn't really watching it.

“Hey, Tommy?” Will asked.

“Yeah.”

“Who am I to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well we just met, right? So when you go back to school, how are you going to tell people about me?”

“I guess I'd tell them I met this guy Will who had hair like mine.”

“That's it?”

“Yeah.”

“You're missing something though.”

“What?”

“Well I'm not just Will. I'm your Uncle Will.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. I know when I get back to work, I'm going to tell everyone about my cool nephew with the rocking hair.”

Tommy smiled. 

“You know, there are some people in this world who are just bad or even jealous of other people, but you can't let those people ruin your day. So if those two boys said something mean to you, you just ignore them. You'll probably never see them again and their opinions about who you are aren't important. What is important is that you know who you are. So who are you?”

“Tommy.”

“Tommy what? Tommy King? Tommy Clown? Tommy Big Bird? Am I close?”

Tommy laughed. “No.”

“Oh, okay. Hmm. Tommy… Tommy…” Will padded his fingers against his cheek as he thought. He snapped his fingers. “I got it! Tommy Scooby Doo!”

Tommy's laugh grew. “No!”

“Who are you then?”

“Tommy Karnstein.”

“Who?”

“Tommy Karnstein!”

“I just can't hear you. Can you say it a little louder?”

“Tommy Karnstein!” Tommy said louder.

“That's right! Who am I?”

“Uncle Will.”

“Uncle Will who? What's my last name?”

“Uncle Will Karnstein?”

“That's right! Who's that woman right there, ripping bread for the stuffing with that handsomely dressed fellow?”

Tommy looked up and smiled. “Laura.”

“Laura who?”

“Laura Hollis.”

Carmilla smiled at the fact that Tommy even remembered that.

“She was Laura Hollis. Now she's-”

“Laura Karnstein.”

“And who's this loser?” Will asked, point to Carmilla.

Carmilla elbowed him, but Tommy’s smile grew even bigger.

“Carm.”

“Carm, who?”

“Carmilla Karnstein.”

“And what do you call her?”

“Carm.”

“What do you want to call her?”

“Mama.”

“So call her ‘mama’. She is your Mama and loves you very much. You don't need a piece of paper to call her that. She loves you because you are her son and I love you because you're my nephew.”

“I am?”

“You know you are, Kid,” Carmilla answered.

“And now for those red eyes,” Will said. “Let's get rid of them while I take you around the world.”

“What does that mean?”

“Put your shoes on and a coat. I'll show you.”

Tommy walked to where his shoes were. Will wrapped his arm around Carmilla's shoulders. “Making it all better.”

“You are an amazing uncle, Will.”

“I know. It's why I'm so cool.”

Tommy came back and Will smiled. “Let's go around the world, Kid.”

\---------------------------------------------

Laura, Eric and all the grandparents were working hard in the kitchen, each taking care of their own food item. Laura and Eric were ripping bread, Henry was just checking the turkey, Lilita was on sweet potatoes while Rich and Julie worked on getting ingredients together for the stuffing and vegetables. 

Laura stopped after a minute. “Is it just me or is it too quiet?”

Henry paused. “It did get pretty quiet. Maybe the kids are taking a nap?”

Laura thought for a minute and left the kitchen. No one was in the living room, but she saw movement outside. She looked out the window to see Carmilla and Will each holding a kid by their wrists and spinning so their little legs flew up in the air. They were all laughing. After a few minutes, they all laid down in the grass. Carmilla was holding Josh above her, tickling his sides. Josh's head was thrown back in laughter before Carmilla threw him up in the air a little and caught him. Laura could hear his squeal of excitement from inside. She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her coat. She opened the front door.

“Hey,” she called. 

They all looked up at her, pink cheeks and smiles. Tommy got up and ran towards her. She picked him up and hugged him.

“Hi, Sweetheart.”

“Hi, Mommy.”

Laura’s eyes widened and she looked at Carmilla, who was walking up to her, the smiling continuously growing on her face. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Tommy asked.

“No. It’s just you never call me ‘mommy’.”

“Uncle Will said that if I want to call you that, I should just call you that and since I want you to be my mommy so bad, maybe if I say it enough, it’ll come true.”

Laura smiled at him, Carmilla coming to her side. 

“Happy Christmas Eve, Cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes off right where the last chapter ends. It's the rest of Christmas Eve!

“Dinner’s almost ready which means I know three little kids that need to wash their hands,” Carmilla announced, coming into the living room. 

Katherine, Josh, And Tommy were working on their Santa letters with Laura.

“But Mama, I'm not done yet,” Josh whined.

“You can finish afterwards. We'll have plenty of time before church. Besides we know Grandmother likes us to be prompt when it comes to dinner so let's go.”

Each kid got up and started making their way to the bathroom. Laura came up to Carmilla and wrapped her arms around her waist from the side. Carmilla smiled.

“How are Santa lists coming?”

“Good. We bought two things off each list so I think we did really well.”

“Two? We spoil these kids too much.”

“Oh please. We bought most of them after thanksgiving on sale so I think we're okay. Besides, might as well spoil them while we can,” Laura stated, rubbing her stomach.

Carmilla smiled. “Yeah, we should.” Eric snuck up behind them with the mistletoe. They both eyed him curiously.

“Oh come on. That was too sweet to not kiss afterwards.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Laura looked at her and Carmilla saw the same smirk she had seen for years. It warmed her heart as she connected her fingers with Laura’s. They leaned into one another and kissed each other. It was light.

“Ewww,” Katherine yelled for the top of the stairs.

They laughed as they pulled away from each other. “I love you,” Carmilla whispered.

“I love you too.”

They shared one more peck before Carmilla took off up the stairs. “Come here, Kitty Kat.” Katherine laughed as she ran down the hallway. Carmilla scooped her up. Katherine squealed with excitement.

“Let's see those hands.”

Katherine held them up in a surrender. Carmilla grabbed one and turned her hand around. “Yes. Yes. This one looks clean.” She grabbed the other one and looked at. “So does this one. You're okay, Karnstein.”

Katherine laughed. “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Kat.” Carmilla kissed Katherine’s cheek. They made their way back downstairs. “Go see if Grandmother needs help.”

“Okay!”

Carmilla put Katherine down and followed the other two children into the dining room.

“Whoa,” she heard Tommy whisper.

“It's like Granddad said: a feast.”

“What if I don't like something?” Tommy asked.

“Then don't eat it, but you should try everything and you've eaten most of this food before.”

“Okay.”

Laura came in with a bowl of peas and green beans. “Carm, can you get the mashed potatoes and the tea?”

“Sure, Cupcake.”

It took a few more minutes, but soon everyone had gathered around the dining room for Christmas Eve dinner. Once everyone was seated, they lowered their heads for prayer. Carmilla looked towards Tommy, who was looking around. She nudged him and put her hands together for him to see. He did as he was silently told, closing his eyes. Carmilla took Laura's hand before Henry gave a short prayer, blessing their meal.

“And Lord we thank you for sending us new family. For blessing us with Tommy…”

Carmilla's smile grew. She felt Laura place a kiss to her cheek before squeezing her hand. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders.

“And Lord be with us and bless us on this special holiday. In your name we pray, amen.”

“Amen,” was said around the table, but Carmilla looked towards Laura who was dabbing her eyes.

“You okay?”

“Hormones.” Laura stood. “We forgot the gravy,” she announced, leaving the table. There was an awkward pause.

“I'm gonna go help her with the uh… the gravy,” Carmilla said, following her.

Laura leaned against the counter, still wiping her eyes.

“Hey,” Carmilla said.

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. That prayer just got to me for some reason.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Hug?”

“Of course.”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's shoulders. She kissed Laura's forehead before swaying them back and forth.

“Mommy!” Josh said, excitedly.

Laura smiled. “What?”

“The gravy was on the table the whole time!”

He ran up to Laura, who picked him up. “It was?”

“Yeah! So you can come back! Grandpa said you'd help me make a plate.”

“I would love to.”

Laura kissed Josh’s head, brushing away a few tears. “Are you okay, Mommy?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you crying?” Josh asked. His voice was so small and sympathetic. He cupped Laura's cheeks with his small little hands. Something he had seen Carmilla do. He wiped her tears.

“Don't cry, Mommy. Santa is coming!”

Laura laughed. “He is coming, isn't he? Is he going to bring you presents?”

“I hope so! I've been a good boy!”

“Of course you have.”

Josh giggled before hugging Laura. She rubbed his back and started walking towards the dining room.

“Come on, Mama!” Josh waved. She smiled at him and followed them back into the dining room.

“Everything alright, Honey Bear?” Rich asked, when she brought Josh back to his side of the table.

“Everything is good, Dad. I just want to talk to you after dinner.”

“No need to tell me. I know. I knew as soon as I saw you. Number three… well four.” Laura smiled and nodded, rubbing her stomach. He stood up and hugged her. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Mommy. I'm hungry and want stuffing.” Laura pulled back and gave Josh a look he knew all too well. “Please,” he quickly said. 

Laura helped Josh fill his plate with food, while Carmilla helped Tommy. She gave him a large piece of turkey, mashed potatoes, and his different vegetable options. Then she gave him a little stuffing, one sweet potato and some yams.

“Just try it and if you don't like it, it's okay.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Carmilla smiled at him, still adjusting to him calling her that. She squeezed his little hand and kissed the top of his head. Josh kissed Laura's cheek, thanking her for her help. 

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Kat?”

“Can you help me cut my turkey?” 

Katherine was sitting across from Carmilla, next to Will who happily offered, but she covered her plate. Carmilla got up, walked around the table and helped her cut her turkey, knowing perfectly well that Katherine could do it herself.

“You okay?” Carmilla whispered, hovering over Katherine to cut her turkey.

Katherine nodded. She looked up at Carmilla with the same shy smile Carmilla had growing up. 

“There ya go, Pumpkin.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

Carmilla made her way back to the other side. “Josh. Mouth closed,” Laura warned as Josh excitedly ate stuffing.

“And slow down, Bud. You'll make yourself sick eating that fast.”

“I just love stuffing!” He shouted.

Everyone laughed at him, except for Laura who gave him a warning look. He quickly sat his bottom down on his booster seat and chewed with his mouth closed. Now that the children had their own food, the grown ups started to pass around bowls and plates a like. Henry helped with the turkey, walking around. Once everything was settled, the rest of the family dug in.

“Oh, mom, this turkey is delicious,” Laura said, taking a large bite.

“Thank you, Laura.”

“It really is delicious, Mother,” Will added.

“Suck up,” Carmilla whispered.

Will kicked Carmilla under the table causing her to gasp at the pain. She kicked his leg back.

“Children!” 

“Sorry, Mother.”

“Honestly, what is wrong with you two today? It's Christmas Eve and you're adults! Can we stop acting like children?!”

Carmilla and Will smirked at each other. “Probably not.”

“Well try for my sanity, please.”

“Yes, Mother,” they answered in unison.

It was Carmilla's turn to get the look from Laura. She shrunk a little and always understood why it worked on the children. It was a look of annoyance, irritation and anger. Carmilla quickly sat up straight, and rested her hand on Laura's thigh, who swatted it away. 

“So does everyone know now?” Rich asked. 

“Know what?” Lilita questioned.

“About Laura.”

“I don't,” Julie answered.

“Yes you do. We talked about the possibility of it last night.”

Julie smiled. “Is it true?”

Laura and Carmilla both smiled. “It's true.”

“Congratulations, Sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Julie. And to answer your question, Dad, everyone knows except the boys.”

“What don't we know?” Josh asked.

Laura looked to Carmilla, who nodded. “If you're ready,” she whispered. Laura took Carmilla's hand.

“Josh, Tommy. Mommy's going to have a baby.”

“I'm gonna be a big brother?!” 

“Yes, Josh.”

“Yay!”

Josh jumped out of his chair and ran to Laura. She picked him up to receive a huge hug. “Is it a girl?”

“I don't know, Baby. Do you want it to be a girl?”

“Kind of because I already have a brother.”

“You already have a sister too.”

“I know, but this would be a little sister.”

Carmilla laughed before looking at Tommy. He continued to eat, but looked nervous. She made eye contact with Henry, who was also studying Tommy. “Isn't that good news, Tommy?” Henry asked.

Tommy looked up at him and nodded with a small smile before going back to his food. Henry waved his hand as a way to say give him some space.

“Hey, Bud, go back to your seat so Mommy can eat.”

“Okay, Mama! I'm so excited!”

Laura smiled. “I'm glad, Josh!”

Josh hopped out of her lap and high fived Carmilla's hand before going back to his seat.

“Katherine, are you excited?” 

Katherine nodded her head and finished eating her food. “I hope it's a girl too, Grandmother.”

“What do you girls want?” Julie asked.

Laura looked towards Carmilla, who smiled. “It never mattered to us. We just want a healthy baby, no matter the gender.”

“Will you find out this time?”

“No, Pops. We like the surprise.”

“I wish you two would find out the gender for once,” Lilita stated.

“Mother, the element of surprise makes it more fun,” Will said.

“I agree, Mrs. Karnstein. Why force gender on a unborn child? This way there is a bigger surprise once Laura has given birth,” Eric added.

“Mother prefers to know so she can buy clothes, but as I think we've all learned over the years, clothes do not have gender.”

“At least I got to put Kat in a beautiful dress when she was a baby.”

“That she wore for five minutes before screaming her head off. She hated that dress.”

“But I like dresses now!” She exclaimed. “Can I wear my new one tonight, Mommy?”

“You sure can, Pumpkin.”

“Kat got a new dress?” Carmilla asked.

“It was on sale and it's adorable. She needed a new one anyway.”

“Still-”

“Carm.”

Carmilla nodded her head and took a sip of her tea. That was Laura's way of saying enough and they could discuss it later. Carmilla knew better than to object. Dinner carried on casually. Once everyone else was talking, Carmilla leaned towards Tommy.

“Hey, Kid. How's the stuffing?”

“It's okay. Not my favorite.”

“Yeah it's not mine either. That's why I'm not eating it.”

“Laura is.”

“Yeah. I think that's why Josh likes it so much.”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla put down her fork and looked around the table, making sure no one was paying attention to her and Tommy. Will was telling a story while Lilita and Julie talked privately about something. Carmilla rubbed Tommy's back for a second.

“I just want you to know that this baby doesn't change anything.”

“But you'll have more family and I'll just be in the way.”

“Tommy you're wrong. WE will have more family. You're included in that. You're also going to have a new baby brother or sister.”

“I don't want to bother you or Laura. I remember when my mommy was pregnant. She had too much going on to remember me.”

“Sweetheart, you've been with us for a month now. I know it doesn't seem like a long time, but if you think Laura or I would tell you to leave, you'd be very wrong. We love you, Kid. You're not a bother or a burden. You're our son. Okay?”

Tommy nodded, shoveling more mashed potatoes into his mouth. Carmilla wanted to say more, but knew Tommy had to process. She clenched her jaw trying to not let this bother her. She reached for Laura's hand, but struggled to hold it. Laura was to her left and was right handed. She settled with her hand on Laura's knee. Laura smiled at her before eating more turkey. They all helped themselves to seconds. 

After some time, every member sat at the table full. 

“That was another delicious Christmas Eve dinner, Mother,” Carmilla complimented.

“Thank you, Dear.”

“Mama, can I have more stuffing?” Josh asked.

“Aren't you full, Kid?”

“Yes, but it's so good.”

“How about we wait a little while, Kiddo. There's plenty left so you can have more later,” Rich suggested.

“Okay, Grandpa.”

“How was it, Kat?”

“Yummy!” Katherine said, shyly.

The grownups laughed at how cute she was. 

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Pumpkin?”

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“Sure, Kid.”

Katherine jumped off her chair and ran to Carmilla, who picked her up.

“Katherine, aren't you getting a little too big to sit on your Mama’s lap?” Julie questioned. 

“Am I, Mama?”

“No, Pumpkin.” Carmilla rubbed her back for a moment before addressing Julie. “She's growing so fast that I want her to sit on my lap for as long as she can. It won't be too long before she has no interest in us.”

“That's not true, Mama. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kitty Kat.”

“I ate too much.”

“I did too, Kid.”

Katherine hugged Carmilla and started to play with her hair. Carmilla could only smile at her.

“Well, why don't we get this table cleared and all digest in the living room where it is much more comfortable,” Henry suggested.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Lilita stood from the table and took her and Laura's plates with her to the kitchen. Will and Eric quickly followed, grabbing the rest of the empty plates. 

“Kat, let's help Grandmother clear the table.”

“But my tummy hurts. I ate too much.”

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Katherine shook her head no for a second and then nodded. She got off Carmilla's lap and ran up the stairs. 

“She's very predictable,” she muttered to Laura. 

Laura laughed. Carmilla got up from the table, and grabbed two bowls to take to the kitchen. Laura looked at Tommy, who was sitting with his head down, playing with his hands. She got up from her chair and held her hand out to Tommy. Tommy looked up at her for a moment before taking her hand. She led him to Henry's study and he sat down in the windowsill, still not looking at Laura.

“You know when Carm was in high school, she used to sit right there and read when her dad was working. She used to read all the time.”

“Doesn't she still like reading?”

“She does. She reads almost every night before she goes to bed. Sometimes I feel like she has read every book ever written.”

“Has she?”

Laura laughed. “No and the only reason I know that is because there are plenty of subjects she would never read in a million years.”

“Is that why Kat is a good reader?”

“Yes. Katherine has always wanted to be just like her Mama. It's why they dress alike. But Katherine showed interest in books around her first birthday. Of course she couldn't read then, but she was still drawn to them. I think it's because any time Carmilla would feed her, she would do it with a book in her hand. She would also read a book to Katherine every night even when she was a baby.”

“That's nice.”

“Did anyone ever read to you?”

Tommy shook his head no. He rested his head against his bended knees and looked out the window. Laura inched closer to him. She grabbed him and cradle him towards her.

“So we're not happy about this baby, huh?”

“No, I'm happy for you Laura.”

“Laura? What happened to Mommy?”

Tommy shrugged.

“I mean I know you only said it a couple times, but I liked it way more than you calling me ‘Laura’.”

Tommy didn't say anything. Laura sighed.

“Tommy, this baby doesn't change anything about our family. You're still going to be our son and we're gonna fight like tooth and nail to get your dad to sign those papers so we can adopt you.”

“Why?”

“Because I was pregnant when Carmilla and I talked about you staying. We had a lot to discuss and even though my pregnancy was in the back of my mind the whole time, I knew it was the right decision. I knew you were meant to be in our family. This baby is not going to take that away. You understand that, don't you?”

“I don't want to be in the way.”

“You're not going to be in the way, Beautiful. We're gonna need your help more than anything!”

“My help?”

“Yes! Katherine will help too but you're a big kid so we're gonna need your help with the baby because Josh is still too small.”

“What would I do?”

“Well, babies take a lot of work so there might be a time where I'll ask you to hold them for a minute or just to be quiet because they baby will be sleeping.”

“Where is it going to sleep? There's only the study. I'm used to dark rooms so I can move in there and-”

“Hey, your room is your room so you're gonna stay in your room.”

“I don't want to be in the way and with a new baby I will be.”

“Tommy, you won't be. I promise you won't.”

Tommy sniffled and wiped his eyes aggressively. He took a few deep breaths before leaving the room. Laura called after him and followed him out the room. She watched as he ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

“What happened?” Carmilla asked, coming out of the kitchen.

“I don't know. I was just trying to tell him that the baby didn't change anything and he keeps saying he'll be in the way. He stopped calling me ‘mommy’ and I know it was only for like an hour, but I loved hearing him say it. I just don't know what to do.”

Will crept up to the situation. “Can I try?”

“What?”

“Can I try talking to him?”

Laura looked to Carmilla, who shrugged. “He does seem to like Will an awful lot.”

“Yeah, you can try.”

Will climbed the stairs two at a time. Carmilla nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. They sat on the top step to listen. Carmilla had her arm protectively around Laura's shoulders, comforting her.

Will knocked on the door frame and entered. “Howdy, Tommy!”

Tommy looked up at Will. “Hi, Will.”

Will cleared his throat and then shook his head no. “Let's try that again because you're forgetting that word again. Hi my beautiful nephew.”

“Hi, Uncle Will.”

“There we go!” Will watched Tommy. He was putting stuff into his duffle bag. “What are you doing, Kid?”

“Packing.”

“Where ya going?”

“I don't know.”

“The backyard is a fun place to camp, but it's too cold to do that now. Wait, I know. You're going to the Hollis household.”

“No. I'm just going away.”

“Why? Because of the baby?”

“Yeah. Carm and Laura will be too busy with the baby so I don't want to bother them.”

“They will be busy, but if they're not getting rid of Kat or Josh, why would they get rid of you?”

“Because I'm the new kid.”

“No, Tommy. You're their third kid. Child number three. Their son.”

“But my daddy is never going to sign the papers so I think I should go.”

“You don't know that. He could.”

Tommy shrugged.

“Well can I tell you something?”

Tommy nodded, throwing more clothes into his duffle bag.

“Hey. Stop. Stop for a minute and sit with me.”

Tommy put his bag on his cot and walked towards the bed. “I want you to really listen to what I say, okay?”

“Okay,” Tommy whispered.

“My sister loves you so much, Tommy. Believe me when I say that. She might not have given birth to you and Laura might not have either, but I can tell they act as if they've known you your whole life. And I know you've gone eight years without them, but let me tell you something, they don't care because they have you now. Laura is about three months pregnant so even though you were a surprise in a sense, she wasn't going to let you leave her sight. They care about you and they want to protect you from all the evil in the world. They know they can't make up for those past eight years, but boy are they going to die trying. And this new baby is going to be wonderful! And they're going to need you, but here's the beauty of this baby. Unlike Kat and Josh, that baby is going to grow up with you being their big brother. They won't know you as anything else because you're going to be there for their whole life from the beginning. And I've seen you with Josh so I know you're going to protect that baby more than anything.”

Tommy wiped his eyes and sniffled.

“And, Kid. No one would let you leave this house to runaway for two reasons. One, it's way too cold outside so it's kind of a silly time to try and run away, right? And two, we all love you so much that if you walked out that door, we would just chase right after you until you were back in this house. So stop with all this. Your Mama and Mommy would be so sad if they knew you were tempting to runaway. Just remember all the good that has come from having them as your parents. Remember how much they love you and how much they make you laugh and smile. You don't want to lose that.”

Tommy shook his head no and his shoulders started to shake harder.

“Why are you crying?”

Tommy continued to shake his head no. Will tried to touch him but pulled back when Tommy flinched. 

“I want Mama,” he whispered, but loud enough that Carmilla could hear him. She quickly got up and ran into the room. She swooped Tommy off the bed and into her arms. Tommy wailed against her shoulder. She soothed him the best she could, rubbing his back and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay and nothing was going to change. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall as Tommy continued to cry.

“I'm sorry!” He mumbled.

“Why, Kid?”

“I don't want to run away!”

“We don't want you to either. We want you to stay right here.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Shhhh. It's okay, Bud. It's okay.” Tommy continued to sob. “It's okay, Tommy. I promise it's okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

“Mama.”

“Shh, Tommy. I've got you. You're not going anywhere.” Carmilla turned to Will. “Can you get Laura?”

“Sure.”

“And Will?” Will stopped in the doorway. “Thank you.”

Will smiled. “Come on. I love that kid.”

Laura came in a few moments later. She took Tommy out of Carmilla's arm and hugged the small child to her chest. She bobbed up and down a little to comfort him. “Mommy,” he whispered.

“I'm here, Baby. Mommy’s got you.”

Tommy finally started to settle. Carmilla got a tissue and handed it to him. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes. Laura pulled back and helped wipe his tears. His face was completely blushed and his teary eyes were red. Laura sat down on the bed, Carmilla following.

“Are you tired, Sweetheart?”

Tommy nodded. Laura helped him lay down. She pulled his hair tie out of his hair and scratched his head until he finally succumbed to sleep. Laura looked up at Carmilla who smiled sympathetically. They waited a few minutes to make sure he was out. They stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Laura immediately fell in Carmilla's arms, crying herself. Carmilla wasn't too far behind her. They held each other and cried on each other's shoulders.

“It'll be better tomorrow. He'll have his papers. He'll know he's ours,” Carmilla stated.

“I know. It's just, I can't handle this. His Christmas is horrible.”

“It's not Christmas yet and once he wakes up and feels refreshed and digested, we'll keep moving on. Let's just not talk about it or the baby and just let him adjust. This weekend is a lot for him I'm sure. Meeting an uncle and four grandparents. Then Danny's stupid kids. It's just a lot for an eight year old, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“It's going to be okay.”

“I know. I think I'm going to go nap with him.”

“Okay, Cupcake.”

“I love you. Thank you for keeping me strong.”

“You make me strong. I love you too. Go rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me.”

Laura nodded and walked towards the bedroom. She could hear Tommy sniffling and knew Laura would take care of it. She headed back downstairs to see her other two children sound asleep on the couch. She found all the adults in the kitchen, sipping coffee. She walked in and leaned against the kitchen counter, resting her elbows on the cold granite.

“Is everything alright, Dear?” Lilita asked.

Carmilla rubbed her face a few times. “Yeah. I think Tommy thought we were going to get rid of him because of the new baby so can we agree to just not talk about it for the rest of the day?”

Everyone nodded. Will handed Carmilla's a fresh cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

“Where's Laura now?” Rich asked.

“Napping with Tommy. I'm sorry for all the chaos. I wasn't sure how he'd react, but it wasn't that.”

“It's not a problem, Carmilla. He's adjusting to a new life and a lot of change,” Henry suggested.

“I know. It's just really confusing and I just feel like there is so much going on. Maybe I need a nap too,” she joked.

“Well there is a lot going on, but you'll manage it. I say we just stick to the traditions and go from there. Once the children are up, we'll finish their Santa letters. After that we'll need to start heading to the church anyway. Then Christmas lights, snacks, Muppets, presents and bed for the children. I think if we stick to the schedule, Tommy’s Christmas will be perfect.” Lilita smiled.

“I agree, Mother.”

Katherine came into the kitchen. Carmilla looked down at her. She was still asleep; only cognitive enough to move to Carmilla and hug her. Carmilla picked her up and held her. Katherine's head immediately went to her shoulder as she fell back asleep. 

Carmilla sat her on the kitchen counter, but let her sleep against her. She rubbed Katherine's back as she blocked out the voices around her. She looked up at Will, who had been staring at her. 

“She has to be uncomfortable,” Will commented, pointing at Katherine.

Katherine was now leaning forward against Carmilla, bent at the waist. “She's dead weight when she's asleep. It would be like holding a hundred pounds.”

“She's not even close to that.”

“I know that, but something happens when she's asleep. Besides trust me, she's out.”

“Fair.” It was quiet for a minute. Carmilla continued to scratch Katherine's back. “Are you okay though?”

Carmilla looked up at Will. “Yeah.”

“Did it hurt when he said he was running away?”

“It makes me worried.”

“Why?”

“When we were setting up our Christmas tree, Josh fell coming up the stairs and bit his tongue. There was blood and Josh just screamed and screamed. It was a moment of panic for sure. But Tommy left, right outside the building door.”

“Where did he go?”

“Nowhere. When he realized he couldn't get back in, he knew he had made a huge mistake, but it scared me. And now with that threat, I'm always going to worry that's his go to. When things get bad or he think it's best, he'll just run.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Talk to Laura about it and then Charlie before talking to Tommy. I want to know why it's the first thing he goes to.”

“Yeah.”

“G-d, Will. This is more than I can handle.”

“No it's not. You'll figure it out.”

“That's what I keep saying. Laura's now worried about the baby and I've told her we'll figure it out. Everything is going to be okay, but I don't know if it is.”

“Carmilla, we're going to help you,” Rich stated. “But you have to let us.”

“There's nothing to help with.”

“Yes there is, Kid. You guys are going to be tight on cash for a little bit so you have to let us help.”

“We're okay.”

“Carmilla, Dear. We want to do this. It's your Christmas present from us.”

“No, Mother. We'll figure it out.”

“Carm?” Laura asked, coming down the stairs.

“Hey, Cupcake.”

Laura entered the kitchen and greeted everyone. “I think we should give the kids like ten or fifteen more minutes and then wake them up.”

“Sounds good.”

Laura walked around the counter and laughed. “How is she sleeping like that?”

Carmilla smiled. “I don't know honestly.”

“Honeybear, now that you're awake and Carmilla's here, we wanted to give you something before the kids got up.”

“Mom, do you have any decaffeinated tea?”

“Absolutely, Dear. I'll boil some water.”

“Thank you and sorry, Dad. What were you saying?”

Rich got up and handed them an brown envelope. “Merry Christmas.”

Laura and Carmilla looked at each other before Carmilla opened the package and pulled the items out. She looked to Henry.

“We bought you the rest of the floor and there is a design in there on how we can keep your apartment the way it is with adding two more rooms.”

Carmilla and Laura were speechless. Henry continued to talk.

“We didn't want you to worry about it and figured if we just went ahead and bought it, you wouldn't be able to somehow talk your way out of it. Now, you might have to move a kid, but this way, you'll have extra space and a guest room off the living room. The baby will stay with you in your room for a while anyway. A man at the church is happy to do it for a small fee and Rich and I figured we could do it together with Kirsch, Will, Eric and anyone else who'd like to help.”

“The layout will be a little different, but it would be reasonable.”

It was quiet for a minute as Laura and Carmilla looked at the sketch. 

“I just… I don't know what to say,” Laura whispered. She looked to her father. “Are you sure?”

“I sure hope so! The building owner already has our money,” Rich laughed.

“When did you do this?”

“This morning when you thought we were at the grocery store.”

“So that's how you knew I was pregnant?” Laura asked.

“No. I still knew as soon as I saw you, but Henry did tell me.”

“Sorry, Laura, but I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so my daughter wouldn't have time to argue.”

Carmilla glared at him for a moment. “Why?”

“What did I tell you? I'm your parent. You're never too old to ask for help and we have plenty to spare. He gave us an insanely good price on it and it was easy to split between the four of us.”

“We can't thank you enough,” Laura said.

“There's no need to thank us. You guys have a lot on your hands and this way, you don't have to move. You get to stay right where you are.” Julie smiled at them. Rich wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“And the best part is, construction would be off the living room so it wouldn't disturb the children and you won't have to worry about staying somewhere else while construction is going on.”

Laura looked to Carmilla. She was studying the new floor plan over and around Katherine. Laura linked her arm around Carmilla's. She knew Carmilla wouldn't say no, but could tell Carmilla was trying not to show her pride. She took a deep breath and looked towards Laura.

“This is good, Carm.”

“I know.”

“So let go of your pride.”

“It's hard.”

“I know, but this is going to help us so much.”

“I know. I just wish I could afford it.”

“Well maybe we can pay them back one day, but for right now we need this.”

Carmilla nodded before looking at her dad. “Thank you.” She looked around the room. “Thank you all. This is extremely generous of you.”

“You're welcome, Kid.”

“And I promise I'll pay you back someday-”

“Stop, Dear. This is a gift. We all know you have your pride, but honestly, we got an incredible deal. We don't want the money. We want a healthy grandchild who isn't stricken because of stress. This is for the both of you.”

Carmilla lowered her head for a moment, looking at the documents on the counter. She took Laura's hand and looked back up at Lilita. “Thank you.”

“You're very welcome. We know you put a lot of work into that apartment and we know you don't want to lose it. Now you don't have to.”

Carmilla could feel Laura's giddiness beside her and smiled. Laura squeaked with joy before hugging each parent, telling them thank you individually. She smiled at Carmilla, making her way back to her. She hugged her from the side before moving Carmilla to pick up Katherine. She groaned and put her back on the counter.

“How did you take her down to the car when we drove up here?”

“She was more awake so oddly less heavy, but not now.”

“She can't be that heavy,” Will stated again, moving Carmilla out the way. He wrapped his arms under hers and lifted. He picked her up, but couldn't deny that she was definitely heavier.

“See? Dead weight, Little Bro.”

“She turns into a solid mass.”

“She really does.”

Will put her back on the counter and she reached out for Carmilla. Carmilla reached for her and rubbed her back. She slowly woke up against Carmilla. 

“Hi, Mama,” she whispered.

“Hi, Pumpkin. Good nap?”

Katherine nodded her head sleepily.

“Do you wanna go finish your Santa letter?”

“No. I want to stay with you.”

“Well I'll go with you.”

Katherine held her arms up and Carmilla picked her up. Her normal weight returning. “You know you're getting to big to be picked up.”

“No I’m not.”

Carmilla laughed. Even though Katherine was getting older, she wasn't growing very fast. She was still pretty small and only half a foot taller than she was the last time they had gone to their grandparents. And she was tiny. She'd always eat when allowed to, but her little body stayed small, just like Carmilla's. They had their concerns, but the pediatrician had informed them she was perfectly healthy. Because of this, Laura and Carmilla didn't mind picking her up as much.

“Come on, let's go finish the letter.”

“But I want everyone to be awake for it. I don't want to do it by myself.”

“Mommy!” Josh cried from the living room. Laura quickly ran to him. They could all hear him crying from the kitchen. 

“Is he alright?” Lilita asked.

“I'm sure he's fine.”

“He's a crybaby,” Katherine answered.

“Kat.”

“What? He is.”

“Your Mama used to say the same things about me. Still does actually,” Will added.

“I do not.”

“Yeah, you do,” Henry said, laughing. “You have your mini me right there and oh boy are you going to have fun when she becomes a teenager.”

“So karma?”

“More or less.”

Carmilla looked at Katherine. “Be nice to your brother.”

“I am nice.”

Carmilla felt two arms wrap around her legs and smiled.

“Hi, Mama.”

“Hey, Kiddo. Someone seems better after their nap.”

Tommy nodded. “Where's Mommy?”

“In the living room. How about we join her and finish our Santa letters.”

“Okay!”

Tommy ran to the living room, Carmilla right behind him. Carmilla could see Laura looked a little frazzled. Josh was sitting in front of the fireplace, crying.

“What happened?”

“Josh wet his pants. It got on the couch.”

Carmilla put Katherine down. “How much?”

“Not too much. Like a quarter size amount.”

“Oh that's okay, Cupcake. I'll clean it. Go get him changed.”

“I'm sorry, Mama,” Josh cried.

“It's okay, Bud. We all have accidents. Go change and then we'll work on your Santa letter.”

Josh sniffled as he took Laura's hand. Carmilla went to the kitchen.

“Mother, don't get mad, but Josh had a small accident.”

“What happened?”

“He wet his pants, but only a quarter size amount got on the couch.”

“Oh that's okay. Just use the Resolve.”

Will and Carmilla gawked for a minute. 

“What?”

“Nothing, Mother. It's just, you were never okay with stains.”

“And I'm still not, but he had an accident. Too much tea I assume. But take the Resolve to my couch before it dries, stains and smells like urine.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Will followed Carmilla out of the kitchen. “Do you think she's dying and that's why she's being so nice?”

“Don't joke about her dying, Will.”

“I'm just saying. You remember the popsicle incident. I thought we were going to lose our heads.”

“We? You're the one who dropped it and then tried to fix it, only making it worse.”

“Still. I'm surprised she didn't freak about pee being on her couch.”

“It was surprising, but maybe she's just more understanding now with the kids.”

“Maybe. I don't know though. It is our mother.”

Carmilla laughed.

\-------------------------------------------

The Santa letters were written and Carmilla was upstairs ironing shirts for the boys to wear to church. 

“I feel so domestic,” she laughed, when Laura entered.

“You look pretty cute doing it,” Laura commented, undressing.

“Are we supposed to dress up tonight?”

“No. Your father said it was casual, but Mom said not too casual. Hints the button downs for the boys.”

“And me.”

“Yes and you.”

Carmilla finished up the two small shirts and put them back on their hangers. Laura handed Carmilla her favorite black button down.

“You're letting me wear black?”

“I'm letting you wear black under a burgundy sweater.”

Carmilla grumbled.

“Carm, it's not even red. It's a dark red.”

“I know. What if I get hot?”

“You mean hotter?”

Carmilla smirked. “Flattery will get you nowhere with this, Mrs. Karnstein.”

“No? You sure?”

Carmilla placed the iron down on the ironing board and stepped up to Laura, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I don't know. Got any more compliments.”

Laura shook her head no, kissing Carmilla. Rich cleared his throat, knocking on the door. He realized they were having a moment and quickly stepped back into the hallway.

“Lilita wants to leave in no later than fifteen minutes. Do you need help with the boys?”

Carmilla kissed Laura one more time before backing up. She handed Rich the two shirts. “Will you ask Will to help Tommy? Tommy seems to get along with him best.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thank you, Rich.”

Carmilla turned back to the ironing board. She started to iron her shirt. Laura slipped into a dark green dress, stepping back to Carmilla, who zipped it. Laura tsked.

“What, Cupcake?”

“It's a little tight.”

She turned around and for the first time, Carmilla really noticed Laura was pregnant. The dress was tight around her body. 

“What?” Laura asked.

“Nothing.”

“No. Something's wrong with it. What is it?”

“You just look pregnant in that dress. Like for the first time, I can tell.” Carmilla reached out and brushed her hand on Laura's stomach. She was smiling.

“Good thing I brought a backup.”

“Why a backup? You look beautiful.”

“Same as before. I just don't want a lot of attention.”

“Okay, Cupcake.”

“Can you unzip me?”

“Yeah. What backup dress did you bring?”

“It's not a dress. Finish ironing your shirt and get dressed. You'll be faster than me and we need to fix the children's hair.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla quickly got dressed. She put on her button down and a nice pair of black jeans with some black Oxfords. Laura stepped up behind her, handing her a dark green tie to put on. She let Laura knot it together. Carmilla still not being very good at it. She watched Laura's eyes as she concentrated. Laura patted against her chest once she was done.

“And now the sweater.”

“You'll get too hot right now so just wait to put it on. Will you check on Josh and Dad?”

“Sure thing.”

Carmilla walked down the hall to the guest room.

“Hi, Mama!” Josh said, standing in his underwear.

“Where are your clothes, Bud?”

“I don't want to wear them.”

“Well you have to, Poptart. We can't be naked in church and Mommy will get really mad if you're not dressed soon.”

“Sorry, Carmilla, I’m trying,” Rich said from the door. He handed her Josh’s clean undershirt.

“I got it.” She turned back to Josh. “I hope Santa isn't watching right now.”

“Why?”

“Because not wearing your clothes to church is pretty naughty.”

Josh's eyes widen. “Hurry, Mama!”

Carmilla smiled, knowing that would work. She helped Josh get into a pair of khaki pants. She slipped on his undershirt before helping him put on a green button down. Laura really was all about Christmas outfits. She clipped on a black bow tie and he smiled at her.

“We just have to comb your hair, Bud.”

“Can Mommy do it?”

“Mommy is changing. Why don't my kids let me touch their hair?”

“Mommy does it better.”

“I'll do it, Carm.”

Laura was putting on a pair of earrings. Carmilla stopped. She was in a dark green skirt with a white button down and black stockings.

“Damn, Cupcake.”

“Bad word, Mama!” Josh exclaimed.

“Sorry! I meant darn, but still.”

“Thanks, Carm. Can you tell?” Laura moved to the side and held the small tummy that was growing.

“Not at all, Baby.”

“Good. Check on Tommy and Kat. I'll brush your hair, Josh.”

Josh took Laura's hand. “You look really pretty, Mommy.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart. You are going to be the most handsome kid at church.”

Carmilla smiled, knocking on Will’s door. 

“One minute!” She heard. She waited, rubbing a scuff off her shoe. The door opened and Carmilla could see little feet in front of big feet. She smiled. She looked up to see Tommy in a white button down with a jolly green sweater vest and a tweed blazer. He had on brown shoes to match his tan pants and Will slicked his hair back just enough to tame the frizz. It was in a tight bun on his head.

“Well, look at you, Beautiful. I didn't know you had this jacket.”

“He didn't. Mother went through some of my old clothes boxes, but I went up earlier in the attic to look. I found this and thought it was perfect.”

“It is. You look amazing, Bud.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Alright, we just have to get your sister and then we'll be all ready.”

“Carmilla!” Lilita called from her room.

“Yes?” Carmilla answered, turning in the direction. Katherine was standing there in a dark burgundy dress that was black at the top. It had a holly design around the neckline. She wore white tights and patent leather black Mary Janes. Her hair had been brushed back into a half ponytail and her bangs had been clipped back, just how Lilita liked it.

“Who is this beautiful girl?” Carmilla asked. Katherine smiled shyly. “Come here, Kitty Kat.”

Katherine ran into Carmilla's arms and she picked her up. “You look so beautiful!”

“Thank you, Mama. So do you!”

“Thank you.”

“Still mad mommy bought me this dress?”

“Not at all, Pumpkin. How could I ever be mad when you look so pretty.”

Katherine hugged Carmilla’s neck. 

“Alright, Kitty Kat. Let’s get downstairs so we can get going. Laura? You ready?”

“Yeah, one sec!” Laura yelled from the bedroom.

“Oh Tommy! That jacket looks so good on you,” Lilita complimented.

“Thank you, Grandmother. Uncle Will is letting me borrow it.”

“No, Kid. It’s yours to keep. Merry Christmas,” Will corrected.

Tommy smiled. “Thank you!! I promise to take care of it.”

“You’re very welcome, Tommy.”

Carmilla made her way downstairs with Katherine, while the rest of the family followed behind. Laura followed moments later, slipping on a pair of matching green Oxfords. Carmilla's heart stopped. Laura's hair was down, curled at the bottom. 

“You look so beautiful.”

“Thanks, Carm.”

“Wow, Mommy!” Tommy exclaimed, looking at her.

“Thank you, Sweetheart. You look very beautiful.”

“Thank you! Uncle Will gave me his old jacket.”

“I love it!”

“Do we have time for a quick family portrait in front of the fireplace?” Rich asked Lilita.

“I think so.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but Laura nudged her arm. Laura picked Josh up and fixed the back of his hair that was standing up, making her way to the fireplace. Carmilla was still holding Katherine and took Tommy's hand.

“Carmilla, where's your Christmas color?” Rich asked. “I know Laura isn't letting you wear all black.”

“You're right, Dad.”

Laura handed Carmilla her burgundy sweater. Carmilla put Katherine down to slip the sweater over her head. It had a small V-neck to accent the tie. Laura helped Carmilla make sure it was settled well and fixed her tie to be center and straight. 

“Did you bring your blazer?”

“I'm hot enough as it is.”

“I know. It would just look super sexy,” Laura whispered.

“You know we can't tonight.”

“I know. Doesn't mean I can't think about it. Will you wear the blazer?”

“If I pass out-”

“Just for the picture.”

Carmilla smirked. “Sure. I'll be right back.” Carmilla sprinted back up the stairs, grabbed the suit jacket and ran back down, slipping it on.

“Alright. Are we ready?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Okay, you two together, with the kids in front of you. Tommy, why don't you get in front of your Mama, and Katherine in front of Mommy and then Joshua, right in the middle.” 

Lilita went around and positioned them, which Carmilla had hated since childhood. Once she felt like it was perfect, she stepped back so Rich could take the picture.

“Big smiles,” Rich said. Each kid smiled, followed by Laura. Carmilla looked to her wife before turning to Rich and smiling. “Say, Christmas tree!” Carmilla felt so embarrassed, but said it anyway as each kid yelled it. Lilita made Rich take a couple before Laura handed him her phone, wanting one for herself. 

“Okay why don't you girls sit there and then Katherine and Josh sit in your laps, while Tommy sits right in the middle,” Lilita suggested. 

Josh moved quickly to sit on Carmilla's lap. Carmilla picked him up, sitting him on one leg before scooting closer to Laura, so their legs we’re touching. She told Tommy to sit on their inner legs so he was closer to all of them. They all leaned in together and smiled.

“Christmas tree!” Josh shouted before Rich took a few more. That seemed to please Lilita.

“Okay, are we done?” Carmilla asked.

“Mama, you better hope Santa isn’t watching you. He doesn’t like sour attitudes.”

“Yeah, Kitty. Watch that bad attitude,” Will stated.

“Shut up, Will,” Carmilla said under her breath.

“Well said, Kat,” Laura agreed. Carmilla smirked at her. 

“Oh my goodness, we need to get going,” Lilita said, looking at her watch. Laura tackled Josh’s coat, while Carmilla helped the other two slip theirs on. Getting two kids out the door was hard enough, but her fear grew when she realized it would soon be four. Once outside, Laura helped each kid into the church van. It was a long van that held four rows of seats, giving everyone enough space. Katherine and Tommy sat on the last row.

“Where's Pops?” Will asked, following the rest of the family out.

“He's already headed out to get things setup and ready.”

“Dad, are we picking up anyone from the church? I don’t think they’ll want to sit in here with all these rugrats. Also, Carm, we need to get Josh’s car seat!”

“Way ahead of you,” Carmilla said, holding it in her hand.

“We just have to pick up Julie. Once we get there, I’ll go out and pick up a few more. It’s why we’re leaving early.”

“Okay, good.” Laura locked Josh in his carseat in the seat in front of Katherine. She sat down next to him, while Carmilla sat in between Tommy and Katherine. 

“Already back there?” Rich asked.

“We’re good, Dad.”

Once they had picked up Julie, the family was on their way to the church. 

“Now, Tommy, there are going to probably be a lot of people there and they’re all going to want to talk to you and touch you because they really only see Laura and I a few times a year. They all know Kat and Josh, but I just want you to be prepared to meet a whole bunch of strangers, who are going to want to shake your hand. Is that okay?” Carmilla warned.

“I guess.”

“If it gets too much, just tell me or Laura and we can go somewhere to hide for a little bit.”

“Okay.”

“But they're all very nice,” Laura added. “I've known some of them since I was a little girl. They've watched me grow up so you can probably get some stories out of them.”

“And everyone's going to be there: Kirsch, Laf, Perry so you'll get to see some familiar faces as well.”

“And I'll be there, Kid, so you can hang out with me.”

Tommy smiled. “Thanks, Uncle Will.”

The car went quiet with the setting sun. Rich put on some Christmas music to cover the silence. Everyone was at peace.

\-------------------------------------------

They all started to pile out of the van. Tommy was one of the last and stopped.

“What's wrong, Bud?” Carmilla asked.

Tommy looked around at the dark, grassy parking lot. “It's kind of scary,” he answered.

“It's a very old church, but I promise nothing will get you.”

“We don't have to go to that, do we?” Tommy pointed to the cemetery. Carmilla looked towards the back of the church. She shook her head immediately.

“Absolutely not,” she answered.

Katherine jumped out the van and held out her hand. “Come on, Tommy! It's fun here!”

Tommy looked towards Carmilla, who shrugged. Tommy smiled at her before jumping down and taking Katherine's hand. Josh pulled on Carmilla's leg and she picked him up. Laura took her hand and they all walked in together. Everyone at this point knew of Pastor Henry’s and Officer Hollis’s lesbian daughters so people usually didn't stare, but welcomed them with open arms whether they agreed with it or not. However that didn't stop Carmilla from worrying about new members or people visiting. Laura’s grip on her hand was strong which meant she was also nervous as Katherine and Tommy walked in before her. Will saw Eric waiting on the porch and ran to him. They shared a brief kiss.

“So you guys are like fully out in the open?” Carmilla asked.

“Sis, everyone here knows you’re a raging homo, just like me and just like Eric.”

“Doesn’t mean they agree with it.”

“But it also doesn’t mean that they're going to say anything.”

“Very true. Any new members I should know about?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Good,” Laura said. “One less thing to worry about.”

Katherine took Laura’s hand and they all walked inside together. Henry was there to greet everyone.

“Hello my beautiful family.”

“Hey, Pops.”

“Grandkid number two,” Henry said to Josh, holding out his hand. Josh laughed and shook it. “Granddad.”

He looked down at Katherine, doing the same thing. “Grandkid number one.”

“Hi, Granddad.”

“And lastly, but certainly never forgotten. Grandkid number three.” He held his hand out to Tommy, who gave him a high five instead of a handshake. Henry acted like the high five hurt his hand. “You’re too strong for me, Kid.”

Tommys eyes widen. “I’m sorry, Granddad.”

“Oh no, no.” Henry knelt down. “I was joking with you. I’m okay.”

“I hit Katherine’s hand once,” Tommy whispered, with his head down.

“Tommy that was like a million years ago!” Katherine stated.

“Did you apologize?” Henry asked. 

Tommy nodded.

“Did she accept your apology?”

“Yes.”

“Then, Son, you’re okay. Give me a high five.”

“Can I give you a hug instead?”

Henry smiled and opened his arms. Tommy stepped forward to a warm embrace. “You’re a good kid, Tommy. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

“Do you wanna sit down Tommy?” Laura asked. He looked up at her and smiled.

“Yes, Mommy.” 

“Kid.”

“Pops.”

“Looking sharp as ever.”

“You as well.”

“It’s like we’re related,” they said at the same time before laughing with one another. 

Henry looked towards Will. “You had to bring this one?”

“We tried to leave him at home.”

Will rolled his eyes before hugging his dad. Eric and Henry shook hands, both smiling. “Well head on in. We're gonna get started in a few minutes, but please try not to sit in the back. I'm trying to keep us all in the center instead of being scattered around.”

“Sure, Pops.”

Carmilla led the way in. Tommy in one hand and Josh in the other. They immediately saw Kirsch, who was talking to a few old ladies.

“Bros!” He exclaimed.

“Big Bro!” Josh shouted.

“Josh, inside voice, remember?” Laura warned.

“Sorry, Mama.”

Kirsch picked Josh up and tickled his stomach. 

“There they are! We wondering if you guys were ever going to show up,” a woman named June shouted. Carmilla and Laura laughed politely. June soon came over and hugged each of them. Katherine and Josh said hi while Tommy hid behind Carmilla's legs.

“No need to be shy. Your grandparents have been talking about you nonstop,” June told Tommy.

“Can you say ‘hi’?” Laura asked.

“Hi,” Tommy whispered.

“Not a big fan of new people and he's had to meet a lot already these past couple of days,” Carmilla explained, holding his hand. 

“Well, no worries there. I understand.”

Tommy was introduced to a multitude of people before Carmilla finally sat down with him on a pew. Laura continued to talk while Katherine and Josh hung around Kirsch and Will.

“You know a lot of people,” Tommy said, looking around.

“A few, but I'm not a very social person. I honestly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my dad.”

“Don't you like church?”

“Well, I think it's important for you guys to be raised with some values and it's very important to Laura that we go so that's why I go.”

“My old mommy used to say that if you didn't go to church, you didn't go to heaven. Is that true?”

“Between you and me? I don't think so, but we're still going on Sundays regardless. Do you like it?”

“Children's church is fun.”

“Yeah. I used to volunteer with it when I was in high school.”

“Okay,” Laura sighed, sitting next to Tommy. “Enough of that.”

Carmilla laughed. She glanced around the room quickly before kissing Laura's cheek. Laura smiled at her. 

“It's weird sitting here,” Carmilla commented.

“I know.”

“Why?” Tommy asked.

“When we were in high school, Mama, Kirsch, Laf, Perry, Danny and I would sit in the back on the very last pew.”

“It's how Mommy and I used to hold hands without the whole church looking.”

Will filed in on the other end of the pew with Katherine and Josh. Josh crawled to sit in Carmilla's lap and Katherine was snug against her side. Lilita was sitting in the front, next to Julie. Rich was helping Henry with something at the front of the church.

“I'm glad Mother and Julie are close,” Carmilla commented to Laura.

“Yeah. Dad says they get lunch at least once a week and tend to grab coffee together a lot.”

“They also run the women's Bible study.”

“That's right. I forgot Dad said that.”

“Mama?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, Bud?”

“What are we going to do while we're here?”

“We're going to sing a few songs and then my Dad will most likely say a few things, but it's mostly singing.”

“What if I don't know the words?”

“That's okay.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla and Laura continued to say hello to people as they came in. They were happy to see the old familiar faces. Laura more than Carmilla since she had known most of them for so long. Henry slowly made his way up to the pulpit while June made her way to the piano. 

“Sorry we're late,” Perry whispered behind them.

“Hey,” Laura said, excitedly. “I was worried you weren't coming. I already said hey to your parents.”

“It's weird sitting this close,” Laf stated.

“I said the same thing.”

“Do you think Danny's coming?” Perry asked.

“I doubt it, but I have no idea.”

Lafontaine and Perry said hello to each child before Kirsch sat down next to them. Carmilla felt at peace being surrounded by the old group of people she used to sit at church with. Henry opened with a few statements before June started to play music. They all stood up and sang a few Christmas carols together as a congregation. It turns out that Tommy didn't know any of them, but Laura helped him the best she could. After a while, Josh started to become restless, tossing and turning on Carmilla's lap.

“Stop, Bud,” she whispered.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“I'll take him,” Will offered.

Carmilla handed Josh off to Will. They walked to the bathroom together. Laura and Carmilla were both relieved that Josh was on his best behavior the whole time after that. 

“Before we leave tonight, I just want to send the message of love to everyone in this room. I'm so happy to see all of you here. Remember the story tomorrow and have a blessed Christmas.”

Rich closed the service out in prayer. As soon as service was over, Katherine informed her parents she also needed to use the restroom.

“You know where it is, Kat.”

“Will you come with me, Mama? It's scary.”

Carmilla smirked. “I’ll give you that. It is a little creepy. Tommy, do you need to go?”

Tommy nodded. 

“Okay, let's go.”

Carmilla led the two older children to the bathroom in the back. There were two stalls for them to occupy. Carmilla sat on the stairs that led to the baptism pool and waited. She thought about the day she climbed those stairs to get baptized by her father. She was really only doing it for her mother, but was glad when it was over. The water had been particularly cold and being dunked in it almost took her breath away.

“Come on, Mama!” Katherine shouted.

“Did you wash your hands?” 

“Yes!” The two said in unison.

“Then let's go!”

The church was empty which freaked Carmilla out. She hated being in the church when no one else was. It was eerie and dark. She shuffled herself and the kids out to the lobby as quickly as possible. She bumped into Laura, who was laughing.

“Do you remember this?” Laura was pointing to a picture.

Carmilla immediately started laughing. It was taken their senior year of high school. It was of the whole congregation standing outside the church, but there was no denying where the queer kids were.

“Good thing we were all mostly out by that point because otherwise it would have been super obvious,” Lafontaine stated.

“Carm, look at your bangs!”

“You liked my bangs.”

“But they were so long in this photo.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Never, Sweetness.”

“I wanna see!” Katherine shouted.

Carmilla picked her up and Laura picked up Tommy. 

“Okay, guys, see if you can find Mama.”

The children studied the picture before Katherine started laughing which caused Laura to laugh. 

“Did you find her, Tommy?”

Tommy shook his head no.

“Do you want me to point it out to you or give you a hint?”

“A hint.”

“Okay, on the left side of the photo, look for a lot of black hair.”

Tommy did as instructed, smiling. He looked towards Carmilla.

“You can laugh, Kid.”

“It's not funny. You just look different.”

“I had long hair and bangs. I had to cut my hair after Josh would constantly pull on it. Not your mommy’s hair though. Just mine.”

“He must have known how much you like it.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“You like Mommy’s hair?” Katherine asked.

“Look at it. It's always so bright and shiny.”

“Ours isn't bright.”

“Oh, Pumpkin, you know I love Mama’s hair too. It's why I always play with it and yours.”

“Yeah.”

“Where is Josh?”

“I think he's outside playing with Will and Kirsch,” Perry answered.

“Great. So they're either jumping over each other or wrestling.”

“Carm, it's okay. You guys wanna go outside and play with your Big Bro and Uncle while we chat with Perry and Lafontaine?”

They both said yes and they let them go outside. While Rich and Henry locked up the church, making sure everything was off, Carmilla and Laura managed to catch up with their best friends. They really hadn't seen them one on one in a while and it was nice to have an adult conversation without kids pulling on them or saying they were bored. Their moment was short lived however when Kirsch carried in a crying Josh.

“What happened?” Laura asked.

“Slid and fell. I don't think he's hurt, just scared.”

“Mama!”

“Come here, Bud.”

Carmilla picked him up and took him into the church. 

“What happened?” Henry asked.

“He just fell.”

“Got the Hollis clumsy gene for sure,” Rich added.

“I already know that, but Laura gets mad when I say it.”

Rich laughed. “That's because she has it too.”

Carmilla laughed. “I know.” Josh was still crying loudly. “Hey, Kid. It's okay. Are you hurt?”

Josh continued to cry against Carmilla's shoulder. She rubbed his back a few times before he finally started to calm down. He looked up to Carmilla.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“I was running and following Uncle Will and then I fell. Scraped my hand.”

“You did? Let me see.”

Josh showed her his palm and there were two small scratches. Carmilla kissed his palm.

“Better?”

He smiled and nodded his head. 

“You're tired, aren't you?”

Josh nodded again and rested against Carmilla while Henry and Rich finished up.

“Ready to look at Christmas lights?” Rich asked.

Josh held his arms out to him. “Yes, Grandpa!”

Rich gladly accepted him, causing Carmilla to laugh. Henry smiled at her.

“It's weird, you know?”

“What's weird, Pops?”

Henry walked down the row and sat in the pew in front of Carmilla.

“Growing up in the city, you were a happy kid. Then your teenage years brought trouble and I just could never understand why you stopped smiling. Stopped caring really. I never knew why you were so troubled, why you stopped hanging out with people and having friends. Then once I found out, I was devastated, obviously because I still can't believe I had no idea that you had gone through that.”

“It wasn't your thing to see.”

“Oh well that's a lie. I should have paid more attention. But now I feel like you never stop smiling. Even when you're concerned or scared, there is still a lightness in you that I never thought I'd see again.”

“Well, Laura has a lot to do with that.”

“I know and I'm grateful. Laura is truly the blessing out of this whole situation.”

“She always was.”

“Yeah. I'm just… I'm happy to see you so happy and finally enjoying your life. I know you have been since you met Laura, but I feel like I never say it enough.”

“You don't need to say anything. It was a long time ago and I'm a lot better now.”

“Yeah. I can say I honestly never expected to have grandkids from you.”

Carmilla laughed. “I didn't either, but now I'm the parent who is wrapped around her kids fingers and do whatever they want.”

“Yeah, but you're raising them well.”

“Thanks, Pops.”

“There you two are! We have three children who are very excited to go look at Christmas lights and a Grandmother who is getting hungry,” Lilita explained.

“And a brother slash son,” Will said, popping his head around the doorway, “who is starving.”

“Well then we better get going before someone gets crabby.”

“Before?” Carmilla asked.

Henry laughed before smiling at his family. They all left together chatting amongst themselves together. Laura and the kids were already in the car. She smiled at the Karnstein family.

“What's happening, Mommy?”

“It's just nice to see your Mama with her family, Kitty Kat.”

“They're our family too!”

“I know, Pumpkin, but it's rare they get to be the family they were before us. It's just nice to see the four of them together.”

Rich and Julie got into the front seats of the van when the Karnstein family piled in. Carmilla smiled at Laura, sitting next to her. Laura pecked her lips, smiling.

“You should sit in the back with Tommy. I want one of us to be able to see his face when he sees the houses lit up.”

“Do you want to do it?”

Laura bit her lip and smiled.

“Go sit with him. I'll sit with the Kid.”

Will was the last to get in. Before he shut the door, Henry noticed Eric wasn't with him.

“Is Eric not coming?”

“He didn't want to intrude on family time.”

“Nonsense,” Lilita said. She opened the van door. “Eric Christianson, I know your family doesn't really celebrate Christmas so you better get in here with your other family!”

Eric smiled and walked to the van.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Of course we're sure!”

Eric smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

Will and Eric took the bench in front of Carmilla and Josh. 

“So what do we do now?” Tommy ask Laura.

“We're going to drive around and look at all the houses decorated for Christmas. It'll be like our balcony back home, but it'll all be bigger and they'll have a lot more.”

“And some have Christmas music!” Katherine said excitedly! 

“Mama? Will you hold my hand?” Josh asked, not paying attention to anything else.

“Sure, Bud.”

“Can you hold me?”

“No. You have to stay in your car seat until we're home.”

Josh started to groan and push against the straps that had him locked in. He kicked his feet a few times trying to free himself. Laura was about to say something when Lilita turned around from the first bench.

“Joshua Henry, I know you can behave better than that! We'll look at lights and then you can sit with your mother when we're home.”

Josh pulled again and started crying.

“Hey,” Carmilla soothed. “It's okay, Bud.”

“I'm hot!”

“Hey, Rich. Can we get a little more air back here?” Carmilla asked.

“Sure thing!”

Carmilla unclipped his bow tie, taking it off. She then unzipped his coat and the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Can I take my coat off?”

“No because I know you'll use that as an excuse to sit on my lap.”

Josh smirked, but kicked again.

“Joshua, I know you're not being bad on Christmas Eve. Santa still counts tonight as well,” Laura said.

Santa always worked on him. He looked around at different people who all nodded. He immediately stopped and apologized quietly. Rich turned into a neighborhood that was filled with Christmas lights. Almost every house ranged in color.

“Wow!” Tommy exclaimed, looking at each house. Katherine, Tommy and Josh continued to shout about different things they saw in people's yards. 

“Mommy, look! They have Rudolph!” Katherine exclaimed, pointing to a house. “Did you see it Mama?”

“I sure did, Kitty Kat!”

Carmilla looked behind her to see Tommy with wide eyes and smile plastered on his face. She looked to Laura, who was also grinning. Laura leaned forward and kissed Carmilla.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Cupcake.”

“Mama! Mama! Look at that silly thing! What's it called?” Josh stammered.

Carmilla looked out the window. “It's a penguin, Bud.”

“It's skating!”

Carmilla laughed. “It is!”

“Hey, Dad?!” Laura shouted.

“Yeah, Honeybear?!”

“Don't forget the doll house.”

“Saving the best route for last.”

They continued to drive around, neighborhood after neighborhood. After some time, Lilita passed around small candy canes.

“What's this?” Tommy asked.

“It's a big peppermint,” Laura answered.

“What's peppermint?”

Laura peeled his wrapped and held it out to him. “Try it, Sweetheart. It's Christmas candy, but don't bite it. It's a hard candy.”

“Just lick it, Tommy,” Katherine said, her candy cane almost all white.

Laura smiled, putting hers in her mouth. Tommy looked at her before trying it. After a small taste, he smiled at her.

“Good?”

He nodded his head with excitement. 

“We’re here!” Rich announced. He pulled over into a small lot. Everyone started to pile out. 

“What are we doing?” Tommy asked.

“You can walk around these yards to look at their lights. We do it every year. Come on, Sweetheart.”

Carmilla unbuckled Josh and picked him up. Once outside she tried to put him down, but he wrapped his legs around her waist. Laura smiled sympathetically at her before taking Katherine's hand. Tommy took both Will’s and Henry’s. They crossed the road cautiously before walking through all the different festive lights.

“This is cool,” Tommy said to Henry.

“You think so, Kid? I like it too. One of my favorite traditions.”

“What's a tradition? Everyone keeps saying it, but I don’t know what it is.”

“A tradition is something you do year after year. It’s usually passed down from family to family. So for example, every year since I was a kid, the Karnstein’s have driven around, looking at Christmas lights. Once your Grandmother and I had Carmilla and Will, we started to do it too. And now that Carmilla has you, she’s continued the tradition.”

Tommy looked to Carmilla, who was kneeling down next to Josh to show him something. Laura was laughing at something Will said, while Katherine walked over to Carmilla. Carmilla wrapped her arm around Katherine, kissing her forehead.

“You're part of these traditions now, Kid,” Henry stated. He hand taken a knee next to Tommy.

“Forever?”

Henry laughed. “Yeah you're stuck with us.”

“I don't want to be stuck with anyone else.”

“Tommy, come here for a sec!” Carmilla yelled.

He looked at Henry first.

“Go, Kid. Have fun.”

“Mama calls me ‘Kid’.”

“She stole it from me. I called her that her whole life. I guess she passed the tradition onto you.”

Tommy smiled.

“Come on, Tommy!” Katherine tried.

He ran off towards them and jumped into Carmilla's arms, knocking her to her bottom. Soon each child was on top of Carmilla, laughing. Carmilla herself was laughing as she tickled Katherine and Josh, knowing Tommy didn't like it. They all laughed and tickled her sides.

“What's happening here?” Laura asked before hovering over her wife and tickling each kid's sides lightly. They all laughed, causing Henry to laugh. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures, Rich on the other side doing the same.

Laura was the first one to get off, prying each kid away from Carmilla and helping her up. 

“Family picture,” Henry said.

“We took them at the house,” Carmilla complained.

“And now we'll take one in front of the Christmas lights.”

They all lined together to take a few pictures.

“And now just the original four Karnstein’s,” Laura said. 

Henry stood next to Carmilla. Carmilla wrapped her arms around her dad and then Will. Lilita joined them shortly and they smiled together for Laura.

“And the Hollis’s?” Lilita said.

Laura and Rich stood next to each other. “Julie?”

“No just you two.”

“No, you're part of this trio now and have been for a while. You're a Hollis and as a Hollis, you must join the family picture.”

Julie and Laura did get along, but Laura would never refer to her as mom. She knew Julie thought she didn't like her and was just being nice, but Laura constantly proved to her how much she did view her as part of the family. Julie smiled, standing next to Laura. They all smiled together and Carmilla took a few pictures.

“Thanks, Carm,” Laura said.

“And how about the kids with their grandparents?” Laura suggested.

“Oh my gosh,” Will muttered in Carmilla's ear.

“I know.”

“I'm starving.”

“Me too, Bro.”

They watched as the kids stood in front of their grandparents. Laura telling them all to smile. She took a few and Will exhaled; the universal Karnstein sign that they were ready to leave.

“What about one with Uncle Will?” Tommy asked.

“You want one with me? How could I possibly say no?” Will squatted down next to the kids and hugged them all. They all laughed with him as they smiled for Laura. 

“Alright!” Will high fived each kid. “We ready?”

“I know Will is getting impatient, but would one of you mind taking a picture of him and me?” Eric asked.

“Of course,” Laura said, taking his phone.

“Thanks.”

Will smiled and gave Eric a quick peck to the lips before they smiled at Laura. They then smiled at each other. Laura took a candid of that as well.

“Thanks, Laura.”

“My pleasure.”

“And you two? Without the kids,” Lilita demanded.

“Oh geez! It's freezing and we're never going to get out of here,” Carmilla complained.

“What she means is, she would love to because she knows how important it is to her wife.”

Carmilla smirked. She stood behind Laura and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her close. Laura spread her fingers against Carmilla's, resting their hands together on her stomach. Once their picture was taken, they finally got back into the van.

“It's cold,” Laura shivered, getting in.

“Well you were the one who wanted to take pictures- Ahh!” Laura poked Carmilla's sides so she'd stop talking. Carmilla laughed.

“Did you like that Tommy?” Will asked.

“That was really cool!”

“Alrighty, family. One more neighborhood and then home!”

The grownups cheered for food, while the kids cheered for lights. They drove around the last neighborhood when Rich started to slow down. 

“This has been my favorite house since I was a little girl,” Laura told Tommy. She unbuckled his seatbelt and put him in her lap since it would show up on Katherine's side.

“We call it the doll house because the front of the house is entirely glass,” Laura explained.

Sure enough they slowly passed a house you could see straight into. The entire front of the building, from ceiling to porch were windows. The family they did not know were having a Christmas party with their tree all decorated and a fireplace blaring.

“Whoa,” Tommy said, leaning against Laura. 

Rich continued to drive back to the Karnstein resident. 

“That was your favorite?” Tommy asked as Laura buckled him back in.

“It is.”

“But it had no Christmas lights.”

“I know, but it was my mom’s favorite, which is why no matter who lives in it, will always be my favorite.”

Carmilla reached her arm back for Laura, who grabbed it for a moment before letting go. A few minutes later, they were pulling back into the Karnstein household. Laura and Carmilla helped the kids get into their pajamas before quickly changing into more comfortable clothes themselves.

Tommy waited outside the door for them.

“Hey, Kid.”

“What now?”

“Now we eat.”

“But I'm not really hungry.”

“Do you want a snack?” Carmilla asked, picking him up.

“Sure.”

“Once everyone gets food, we'll eat in the living room and watch the Muppets Christmas Carol. Have you ever seen it?”

“I don't think so, but I thought we weren't allowed to eat in the living room.”

“It's the one time of year, Grandmother allows it as long as we’re super careful.”

Carmilla smiled as she entered the kitchen. Everyone had changed out of their church clothes, into comfy clothes including Lilita. She was in a pair of slender sweatpants and a loose button down.

“Haven't seen you this dressed down in a while, Mother.”

“I'm finally to an age where I just want loose clothing all the time. I must say, it's much more comfortable.”

“I agree.”

Lilita was in the middle of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Is that for Josh?”

“No Katherine.”

“Tommy, do you want a turkey sandwich or something else?”

“Can I have some chips?”

“Sure. Plain okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want anything else or just a small bowl of chips?”

“Just chips please.”

“Okay, Kiddo.”

“Carm, do you want a sandwich?” Laura asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Turkey, cheese, lettuce, tomato and mustard?”

“That sounds perfect.”

Carmilla got a bowl of chips together for Tommy. She put some on Katherine's plate as well as plate for herself and Laura. She munched on a view when she noticed Will wasn't there.

“Wait, where's Will?” She asked her Mother.

“Saying goodnight to Eric, I imagine.”

“What's up with Eric’s family?”

“Well I never knew this until William mentioned it, but now that Eric is an adult, his parents don't really do Christmas. I've been trying to convince him to just stay the night. We have presents for him that he can open tomorrow morning with us, but he keeps implying that he doesn't want to intrude.”

“If he's still outside, you want me to try?”

“If you'd like to, Dear, but he's a stubborn one.”

“That’s okay. I married a stubborn person.”

“Hey!” Laura said, knocking Carmilla with her hip.

Carmilla laughed and kissed Laura's temple before walking to the door. She could see Eric and Will at the end of the driveway talking. She slipped on her coat and boots, stepping outside.

“Yo, Losers. It's freezing! Come inside and eat,” she shouted.

“I'm trying to convince him to join us.”

“Eric, you'll be a Karnstein soon enough and I know we're a handful, but might as well start joining now. Come on! Mother is making you a sandwich and you're going to miss out on the best Christmas movie, that I actually laugh at. Come on.”

Eric looked at Will, who smiled hopefully. Eric kissed him before taking his hand and walking towards Carmilla.

“Good call. My next move was going to the children and their puppy dog eyes could literally kill you.”

They walked back in. The kitchen was now empty and they made their way to the living room. Two empty plates were sitting on the coffee table. Carmilla noticed Laura was holding hers.

“Do you want to borrow some of my sweats?” Will asked.

“Yeah. I'll be right back.”

“I laid them out on my bed,” Will yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Carmilla wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Sis.”

“Merry Christmas. I got you your boyfriend.”

Will smiled. “Best damn gift anyone has ever gotten me.”

“Oh good. I'll just take back your other presents.”

“Better not!”

Carmilla laughed.

“Carm?”

“Yes, Cupcake?”

“Since I assume we’ll be waiting on Eric, could you make Tommy a sandwich?”

“Sure. What would you like, Kid?”

“Can I have a turkey sandwich?”

“Sure thing. Anyone need anything else?”

“Can you get your old man some Coke?”

“I guess.”

“Mama, can I have some juice?” Katherine asked.

“Me too!” Josh said, his hand flying into the air.

“Tommy?”

“Yes, please, Mama.”

“And will you bring the bags of chips to the table?” Lilita asked.

“Okay so I've got a turkey sandwich for Tommy, juice for all kids, Coke for dad and a bowl of chips.”

“Might as well bring the soda out here too,” Laura suggested.

“And who would like to help me?” 

Will was the only one still standing. “Guess it's me.”

Carmilla focused on Tommy’s sandwich while Will transferred chips to two large bowls. He packed a juice box in each pocket before walking back to the living room. He asked Eric to grab the bottle of Coke. Carmilla finished up the sandwich, putting it on a plate. She handed it to Tommy.

“Thanks, Mama.”

“You're welcome, Bud.”

Carmilla took her seat next to Laura, who handed her a plate.

“Thanks, Cupcake.”

“Welcome, Sweetness.”

They shared a brief kiss.

“Alright, let the movie begin!” Henry announced hitting the play button on the DVD. They all laughed throughout the movie, but no one laughed as hard as Tommy. He had never seen it before and his laughter brought a cheerfulness to the whole room. 

Halfway through the movie, Carmilla picked up a very sleepy Josh. She kissed his forehead as he snuggled in between her and Laura. He put his head on Laura's lap.

“Don't go to sleep, Bud. We still have to put out the presents,” Laura reminded him.

“I'm sleepy, Mommy.”

“I know, Baby, but it's only thirty more minutes.”

Josh sat up and leaned against Carmilla.

“He's not going to make it,” Carmilla whispered in Laura's ear.

“I know, but we can try.”

Katherine got up and laughed with Tommy, sitting next to him on the couch. Carmilla picked Josh up so there was more room for her. Laura cuddled into Carmilla's side. After a moment, Carmilla turned to look at her. She smiled as Laura watched the movie intently. She kissed the side of Laura's head.

“I love you so much, Laura,” she whispered into Laura's hair.

Laura cupped her cheek. “I love you too. So, so much.”

The movie came to an end. Laura nudged Josh to wake him and he immediately started crying.

“Hey, Honey. I'm sorry. We're gonna put our Christmas presents out and then go to bed.”

Josh continued to cry. Laura picked him up and cradled him.

“Carm, can you get the presents down?”

“Yeah. Kids, wanna help me with the presents?”

Tommy and Katherine jumped off the couch and skipped to the stairs. Carmilla knew they had bought too much when she handed each kid to huge bags full of presents and then took two herself. Once they were downstairs, Tommy looked at her.

“So we're gonna pass out all the presents and put it in our spots so Santa knows who’s spot is who’s. Sound good?”

Tommy nodded.

Each grownup had moved to their spot. Lilita was on the far end of the couch. Henry sat next to her in a chair. Rich was next and then Julie, taking up the one couch. Laura and Carmilla sat at the end of the next couch with Will on the other end. Katherine was on the left side of the tree while Josh was on the right.

“Where will mine go?” Tommy asked.

“How about right here against the window. That way you're still close to the tree.”

“Okay,” he said excitedly.

Laura managed to get Josh awake enough to pass around presents. Carmilla and Laura would say who each gift was for and the children would take it to the person or add it to their own pile. The Karnsteins and the Hollis’s did the same. The children's piles were rather large and would get excited when a present was for them. 

“Pops, what about the stockings?”

“Oh silly me! Let me go get those.”

“What are stockings?” Tommy asked.

“It’s like a big sock that Santa will put more little toys and snacks inside a stocking so you'll have even more to open,” Laura explained. 

“Mother did you have time to make-” Carmilla started, nodding her head in Tommy’s direction.

“He's got a one custom made for him.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“Of course! I wouldn't let a grandchild go without a Christmas stocking. That goes for you as well, Eric.”

Eric smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Karnstein.”

“You're family now. Not officially yet, but I hope one day.”

“Mother, stop embarrassing me,” Will muttered.

“You're a mama’s boy. It's her job.”

Will was about to retaliate when Lilita stood up. “Enough of the bickering between you two! I can't stand it! It's Christmas Eve! Behave.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” they said in unison.

The children gave out the rest of the presents for everyone. Katherine started to put hers in an order to make a neat pile, just like Lilita liked. Katherine suggested Tommy should do it as well so he started to, filled with Christmas excitement.

“All of this is just for me?” He asked.

“Merry Christmas, Bud. You'll get to open them all tomorrow. Are you excited?”

He nodded his head enthusiastically. Josh laid down in front of the tree next to his presents, drifting off to sleep. Laura made her way to him.

“I've got it, Laura,” Carmilla said, scooping him up.

“Mama?” 

“Sh, Sweetheart. It's bedtime and tomorrow you'll wake up for Christmas morning.”

“Santa!” Josh said excitedly.

“That's right, Kiddo.”

After getting him into a pull up, Carmilla laid Josh down and tucked him into his cot. She kissed his forehead and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

“I love you, Josh. Sleep tight.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Carmilla turned the light off and made her way back downstairs. 

“One down. I know two more kids who need to get to bed before Santa skips a house.”

“Come on, Tommy!” Katherine said, excitedly. Carmilla was sure her excitement was more for Tommy’s benefit, but was happy she was excited for Santa. Laura and Carmilla followed them upstairs. Carmilla helped Tommy settle into his cot, while Laura helped Katherine. Josh was already sound asleep on his back, arms above his head. Once Katherine was settled, Laura re-tucked him in.

“Mama?” Katherine whispered.

“What, Pumpkin?”

Katherine pulled a book out from her under her cot. “Will you read it to us?”

Carmilla smiled at the old worn down copy of “The Night Before Christmas”. It was the copy from her childhood.

“Sure, Kat.”

Carmilla sat down in between Katherine’s and Tommy’s cots, Laura sitting on the bed.

“''Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…”

\-------------------------------------------

Laura and Carmilla kissed both their children’s sleeping heads before quietly making their way out of the room. Laura walked to the hall closet, grabbing the unwrapped presents from Santa. Everyone by this point had retired for the evening and they quietly set up all the presents, both smiling. Laura grabbed the stockings slowly filling them with goodies. Lilita and Rich would fill their children’s stockings in the morning. Henry would fill Lilita’s and Julie would fill Rich’s. 

Carmilla grabbed the most important document they had. She handed the folded papers to Laura, who stuffed it into his stocking. She hid it with a small stuffed animal, a pack of pencils and a candy cane. She hung them back up on the mantle and smiled. Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder, grinning at the stocking.

Laura pushed the papers down a little further before being enveloped in Carmilla's arms. Carmilla kissed her forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy,” Laura whispered.


	10. Christmas Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE AND IT'S ALL CHRISTMAS DAY!!

Laura was snug against Carmilla’s side. Carmilla's arm was wrapped around her tightly, holding her there. The room was bright with morning sunlight that poured in through the windows. Laura shifted, placing more body weight on top of Carmilla. Carmilla turned her head in Laura's direction and kissed her forehead before nuzzling, kissing the top of Laura's head. 

Josh shifted, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting up completely with a huge smile on his face. He climbed onto the bed and sat on his moms: one leg on Laura's back the other across Carmilla's torso. Carmilla grumbled in her sleep at the weight, Laura shifted off of Carmilla, causing Josh to slide off. He laughed quietly before poking Carmilla's cheek.

Carmilla grabbed his finger to stop him. It was her turn to move, forcing Josh to sit on the bed. Carmilla spooned her wife. Laura turned to be in Carmilla's embrace. She kissed Carmilla's neck before drifting back to sleep.

Josh sat for a moment and smiled. He crawled off the bed towards Katherine. She was also sound asleep in true Karnstein fashion: on her back and spread out. 

“Kat,” Josh whispered. “Kat!” 

“Hm?”

“Wake up! It's Christmas!” He said, excitedly.

Katherine nodded, going back to sleep. Josh sighed. He looked back at the bed and tried his parents again.

“Mommy,” he whispered.

Laura took a deep breath. She rolled over causing Carmilla to shift so she could still hold Laura. She placed her hand on Laura's stomach, protectively.

“Mommy?” He asked again.

“What?”

“It's Christmas, Mommy!”

Laura smiled. “It is, isn't it?”

“Can we get up? I want to see what Santa brought.”

“Hold on, Bud. Let's wake Mama up.”

“Mama?” He asked.

Carmilla groaned. She let go of Laura to turn over, pulling the comforter up over her shoulders. 

“Carm?” 

Carmilla felt a kiss to her neck. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes.

“Mama?!” Josh said a little louder.

She grunted, but continued to stay still. Laura smiled at Josh, who laid in front of her, inches from her face. He poked her cheek again. She grabbed his hand again and kissed it. She waited a minute holding his hand before quickly tickling his sides. He laughed loudly.

“Mama!” He said, trying to get free. 

Carmilla continued to tickle him.

“Carm, stop. He probably has to go to the bathroom.”

“He's wearing a Pull Up.”

After a few more minutes, she stopped, letting Josh catch his breath. She kissed the side of his head.

“Merry Christmas, Pop Tart.”

“Merry Christmas, Mama!” He said excitedly.

Laura sat up and stretched before rubbing her stomach. Carmilla continued to lay, squinting at the bright sunlight. She yawned. Josh laid on top of her and she hugged him, slowly drifting back to sleep. He poked her chin again.

“Kid, stop poking my cheek!”

“But you keep going to sleep.”

“I'm tired.”

“But it's Christmas!”

Laura looked back at Carmilla after standing. She smiled at her. Carmilla sat up and grabbed her wife's hand. Laura quickly crawled on the bed, giving Carmilla a gentle kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Carm.”

Carmilla smiled, placing another kiss on her lips. “Merry Christmas, Cupcake.”

Josh kissed Carmilla's cheek and then reached out to Laura. Laura had grabbed a pair of underwear from Josh’s bag and picked him up.

“I'm going to get him changed. Will you wake up the other two?”

Carmilla yawned again, but nodded. She pulled back the sheets and grabbed a pair of pants. She had slept in her underwear last night. It got too hot in that little room with five bodies. She got dressed quietly, putting on an old black sweatshirt with some Christmas pajama pants. They always liked to do Christmas morning in pajamas. 

Carmilla rubbed Tommy's back. He stretched a little before looking at her. He smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Kid! Wanna see what Santa brought?” 

Tommy nodded excitedly! 

“Good, let's get Kat up. Then we'll brush are teeth and head downstairs. But we do it together.”

“Tradition?”

“Exactly. Wanna help me with Kat?”

Tommy shook his head no.

Carmilla chuckled. “Good call.”

Carmilla smiled at how she was asleep. “Kitty Kat,” she tried, shaking her a little. Katherine took a big inhale before hugging pig.

“Kat, you gotta wake up, Pumpkin.”

Katherine groaned. Laura came back in with Josh. His little face had been washed and teeth brushed.

“Guess who was a big boy last night and did not wet his Pull Up?”

“Alright!” Carmilla said, high fiving Josh. “Good job, Kid.” His smile grew! “Alright, I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick.”

“What about Katherine?” Laura asked.

“You're turn.”

It took both moms and Tommy brushing their teeth and washing their faces before Katherine even began to show signs of life. Carmilla was about to force her up when Henry knocked on the door and spoke loudly.

“Good morning, family! Who's ready for Santa?!” 

Josh jumped up and down while Tommy smiled. 

“Looks like we got one who's still down.”

“She won't get up,” Carmilla said.

“That sounds familiar. Should I do the old water trick?” Henry asked.

“No! She'll just cry if you do that.”

Carmilla sat down and faced Katherine who had shifted onto her stomach. Carmilla rubbed her back and Katherine sighed, blinking her eyes open. She smiled at Carmilla.

“Morning, Pumpkin.”

“Hi, Mama.”

“Do you remember what day it is?”

Katherine looked confused for a minute. She sat up excitedly. “Merry Christmas, Mama!”

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart. Wanna go brush your teeth so we can get downstairs?” Carmilla tried to brush some of her hair back but there was no luck. Katherine hugged Laura and Henry before running to the bathroom.

“And how's baby number four doing this morning?” Henry asked while they waited.

“I think they're doing just fine. I can still lay on my stomach which is nice, but that'll end soon.”

“We should end it now,” Carmilla suggested, sitting down on the bed. She rubbed Tommy's back. Josh quickly stood behind her and hugged her. She wrapped her other arm around to pat Josh. 

Katherine came out of the bathroom.

“Ready!” She announced. 

Will and Eric slowly came out of Will’s room, yawning and rubbing their faces. Both of them had hair sticking up at every angle.

“Who let the beasts out of their cave?” Carmilla asked.

Will smirked. “Coffee,” he mumbled.

“Two please,” Eric added.

“Well I think it's time we head downstairs to see what Santa brought,” Laura suggested. 

“I agree! Rich, cue the music,” Henry shouted from the top of the stairs. 

Christmas music filled the space as each kid slowly walked down the stairs. Katherine and Tommy were holding hands while Josh took a ride on Carmilla's back. Katherine was the first to gasp.

“My doll house!” She ran to it. Carmilla put Josh down who also ran. “It even has some furniture!”

“My pirate ship! Yay!! Thanks, Santa!” Josh yelled to the room.

Tommy stayed close to Carmilla and Laura. “Go ahead, Bud.”

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks once he saw his Christmas present from Santa. Julie and Lilita were taking pictures of the children. Henry rubbed Tommy’s head in passing. 

“Don't you want to go look?” Laura asked.

“It's a bike,” Tommy whispered.

“It's your bike,” Carmilla corrected.

“Santa brought me a bike?”

Laura took his hand bringing him into the living room. “Looks like it, Sweetheart.”

He looked at Carmilla who smiled sadly at him. He lifted his arms to her. Carmilla picked him up and held him. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Kiddo.”

“Why?” Tommy asked.

“Why what?”

“Why do I get this?”

“Get what. Presents?”

Tommy nodded. 

“Because we love you. You deserve every present in the world! This bike is from Santa because he felt bad for not seeing your apartment for all those years.”

“You think so?”

“I sure do, Kiddo.”

Tommy smiled at her. “Merry Christmas, Mama.”

“Merry Christmas, Tommy. Let's give it go.”

Carmilla carried Tommy over to his bike. It was purple and sparkly. There was a floral design on the frame and the more Tommy looked at it, the happier he got.

“Mama, will you help me with my pirate ship?” Josh asked.

“How about we open up some other presents and then a little later put it together?”

“No, now.”

Laura stepped up behind Carmilla. She used the look and Josh immediately sat with a small pout.

“Why is he acting this way?” Carmilla asked.

“It's the terrible threes. He'll open something else and everything will be fine.” 

“I'm about to make him go last with this attitude of his.”

“Carm, let's just see what happens when we get settled and start. Besides you seem a little grumpy for Christmas morning.”

“I'm not grumpy. I just hate that my kid is acting like a spoiled brat.”

Will came around with a cup of coffee for him and Carmilla.

“Thanks, Bro.”

“Figured you needed it.”

“And Laura,” Eric said, handing her a mug of tea.

“Aw. That was kind of you. Thank you.”

“No worries.”

Everyone settled around their stacks of presents. Katherine was sitting with her doll house, moving the small furniture. It was wooden, built by Rich and Henry. Carmilla wondered how she was going to get all this stuff home. Tommy was just staring at his bike, running his hands over the frame and the handle bars. Carmilla, Laura and Katherine all had their own bikes locked in their storage which they would use in the summer. 

Josh sat looking at the box. Carmilla watched him. He studied the back of the box and she could tell he was debating opening it. He turned it over a few times. He finally put it in front of him and rested his chin in his hands, waiting patiently. Carmilla smiled.

“See? Little fit is over,” Laura whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

“For now until the next one starts up.”

“I take my kiss back.”

Carmilla chuckled under breath before wrapping her arm around Laura's shoulder.

“Well let's get started,” Lilita announced.

“So, Tommy, here's the deal. Everyone opens one present at a time and we go in a circle, taking turns. Youngest goes first, so Josh and then we'll work around to Kat and then you and then me and then these less important people,” Will stated.

“Excuse me,” Eric replied.

“Oh I'm sorry. Me and then my beautifully handsome boyfriend and then these people.”

Carmilla reached around Eric and knocked the back of Will’s head.

“Hey,” he said, rubbing the spot.

Carmilla laughed. Will was about to reach around when Lilita cleared her throat. 

“Sorry, Mother,” they mumbled.

“Does that make sense, Kid?” Henry asked.

Tommy nodded his head. 

“Alright, Poptart. Let's get started.”

Josh excitedly picked up a box and quickly unwrapped it. It was a huge construction dump truck.

“Whoa!” He said excitedly. “Look, Mamas!”

“We see it, Bud. Who's it from?”

Josh held the tag out to Katherine. “Grandpa,” she muttered. Josh jumped up and hugged Rich. 

“Thank you,” he said excitedly.

“You're welcome. Bring it here and I'll get it out of its package.”

“You're turn, Kitty Kat.”

Katherine grabbed a small bag. She pulled more furniture out to fill one of the rooms in the dollhouse. She thanked Lilita. Tommy wasn't sure which one to choose so he picked up one of the ones in the front.

“It's from Uncle Will.”

“Hope you like it, Kid.”

Tommy ripped the paper off to reveal a clothes box. It had been taped down so Carmilla got up to help him. Once it was opened, he pulled out a brown vest and smiled.

“I figured you'd like it because you can wear it with anything.”

Tommy smiled and slipped it on over his elf pajamas. “Thank you,” he said, excitedly.

“You're welcome, Bud.”

They continued around for a couple rounds. Josh getting more cars and now boats as well, Katherine received a doll from Julie she had had her eye on and Tommy was very excited for his brand new art supplies from paints to crayons to markers. 

“What if we took a break for breakfast,” Lilita suggested.

“Sounds like a good plan, Honey.”

The four grandparents got up to start on the food, while the kids played.

“What's happening?” Tommy asked.

“We try to make Christmas last as long as possible so we're gonna take a break and eat a huge breakfast,” Laura said.

“Josh, now I will help you with your pirate ship,” Carmilla said.

“What if we did it at home? Grandpa says it could break from here to there.”

Carmilla smiled. “If that's what you want.”

Josh nodded and played with his cars happily instead.

“Told you,” Laura said.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Cupcake.”

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

Tommy held his head down and mumbled something. Carmilla couldn't hear a word that came out of his mouth. She got off the couch and sat in front of him. 

“What was that?”

Tommy looked up at her. “I know I shouldn't ask, but do you think I have any toys in my pile?”

Carmilla smiled. “Possibly. Maybe you just keep picking up the wrong package.” Carmilla leaned over him and pulled a few closer to him. “After breakfast, you might want to try one of these.”

Tommy smiled. She kissed the top of his head before getting up.

“Thanks, Mama,” Tommy whispered.

“Welcome, Kid.” She stood for a minute. “Hey you two, Tommy hasn't opened any toys yet. Do you think you could share with him while the grownups make breakfast?”

“Come on, Tommy! I'll show you my doll house.”

Carmilla smiled and left for the kitchen. “Okay, what can I help with?”

“Will you butter some bread to make toast?” Lilita asked.

“Sure thing, Mother.”

After a moment Laura came up behind her. “I'm gonna go lay down for a minute.”

Carmilla dropped the toast in her hand and turned around, cupping Laura's cheeks. 

“You okay?”

Laura smiled. “I can feel a hint of dizziness so I just want to be safe.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“No. I think it's just all the smells and the noise.”

“Okay, Laura.”

“Hey. Don't be so worried. It's more cautionary than anything. I feel okay, just want to make sure I stay feeling normal.” 

Carmilla's worriedness did not break. Laura could see it in her eyes. “Carm, I'm okay. I'm literally just going to go sit with the kids.” She ran finger over the creases in Carmilla's brow, helping her relax her features. She kissed Carmilla's lips. “I'm okay, okay?”

Carmilla nodded. She walked Laura to the living room and sat with her a minute.

“Carmilla!” Lilita shouted.

“Go do the toast, Sweetness. And no butter on mine or the children's.”

Carmilla nodded. She kissed Laura's lips and then temple.

“You burnt some toast,” Lilita said when she came back into the kitchen.

“Sorry. Laura's a little dizzy so I was more concerned for my wife than the bread.”

Lilita sighed. “Take her this tea and tell her to lay down. The tea should help and I wish you wouldn't worry so much. It was like this with Josh and Katherine. You never leave her alone. You just linger over her which doesn't help. She needs breathing air.”

“I know. I just get scared something is going to happen.”

“Nothing's going to happen. She's fine. It's perfectly normal for her to be a little dizzy so don't fuss. Take her the tea, get her anything else she needs and then come do the toast.”

“Okay, Mother.”

Carmilla took the tea and carefully carried it the living room. “Here's some tea for you, Cupcake.”

“Thank you, Sweetness.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“No, Carm. I'm okay.”

“You sure? You don't need a blanket or a massage or anything?”

Laura laughed. “Would you stop worrying? I am fine, Carmilla.”

“Okay. I love you.”

Laura smirked. “I love you too you old worry wart.”

“Is it so bad that I don't want anything happening to my wife?”

“No it's not bad. You just hang over me sometimes when I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to sit down and watch the kids. I'm fine.”

“Okay,” Carmilla sighed.

“Now, go make me some toast without butter.”

Carmilla smirked. “Yes, Ma’am.”

She kissed the top of Laura's head and walked back to the kitchen. Will was now buttering the toast and Eric was putting the pieces into the toaster. 

“I need five pieces toasted without butter,” she said.

“Who wants toast without butter?” Will asked.

“My wife and my tiny children.”

“Laura, I can understand but those kids need more meat on their bones.”

“Laura doesn't want them eating butter and I'm not a huge fan of it myself so make that six pieces without butter.”

“Fine, but it's gross.”

“Whatever. The kids probably won't even eat the toast so I think we'll be okay.”

“Carmilla, can you make some coffee please and get the juice on the table?” 

“Sure thing, Pops.”

Carmilla did as she was told, trying not to bump into anyone. The kitchen was large, but not enough space for seven people. She placed three different types of juice on the table before grabbing a filter to make a fresh pot of coffee.

“Anything else I can do, Mother?”

“Go sit with your wife before that line on your forehead becomes permanent.”

“Hey. That was rude.”

“I just think you worry about her too much. She's a grown woman who has been pregnant before. She will know if something is wrong.”

“But I won't.”

“And if there is anyone in this world who cares about her children more than anything, it's Laura Hollis. She wouldn't hide it from you too long.”

“I know.”

“So go and sit with her so you feel better. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Laura was laying down with her eyes closed. The children were playing quietly so she could rest. Carmilla didn't want to disturb her so she sat on the floor in front of her. Carmilla watched the children for a moment before she felt fingers scratch her scalp. She smiled and turned towards Laura. 

“Figured you could use it.”

“I love when you do that.”

“I know. Is it helping you relax?”

“Yes, but do you feel dizzy?”

“No. I honestly think it was the smell of the food and the hustle and bustle. Just needed to get away for a minute.”

“You'll tell me if-”

“If I start feeling sick or worse, yes. Just like I have always done.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You always made sure I was okay even that one time we were both sick with the flu and I knew all you wanted to do was rest, you kept making sure I was comfortable and happy. People get sick, Carm.”

“I know, but I'm not in love with other people. I want my wife to be okay.”

“And what about you?”

“When was the last time I got sick? Like really sick?”

Laura thought for a moment and shrugged. “It has been a while.”

“Exactly. I care about your safety and that you're healthy especially now with our new little one.”

Laura smiled. “I know. I just want you to take care of yourself every once in awhile and I want to take care of you.”

“You do take care of me. You being here is taking care of me.”

Laura smirked. She leaned forward and kissed Carmilla's cheeks. “Sap,” she whispered into her ear. Carmilla shoved her playfully before getting up.

“Okay, kids. Let's go wash our hands. Are you guys hungry?”

“Yeah,” they said in unison.

Carmilla helped them upstairs to wash and dry their hands before checking on Laura. She was sitting up and looking at the Christmas tree, sipping her tea.

“Do you want me to bring you some food here?” Carmilla asked.

“No, Sweetness. I'm okay.”

“Then care to come with me to the table?” Carmilla held out her arm. Laura linked their arms and carefully got off the couch. She could tell Carmilla wanted to ask her if she was okay.

“I'm okay. Just hungry.”

The dining room table was filled with eggs, different types of breakfast meats, pancakes, an omelette for Laura, already on her plate, toast and juice. Rich and Henry were helping the kids when Carmilla sat down. Laura kissed her cheek one more time before sitting herself.

“Thank you for the omelette, Mom. I hope it wasn't too much trouble.”

“Not at all, Dear. You feeling better?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I think it was just all the noise and smells.”

Lilita patted her hand. “Understandable. Did you calm her down?” Lilita asked, looking at Carmilla.

“I can hear you,” Carmilla commented.

“She's okay. She just worries like crazy, but I can't complain considering some wives are not as lucky as I am to have someone who wants to take care of me and wants to make sure the baby is okay.”

“That is very true, but try to calm her down a little. She worries too much.”

“Again, Mother, I can hear you!” Carmilla said before taking a bite of bacon.

Laura laughed.

\---------------------------------------------

The children went back to the living room once breakfast was over. They were excited to open more presents. Carmilla helped the family clear the table and started on the dishes to help Lilita. Some went into the dishwasher while others were handed to Laura to dry. Will was kind enough to put them away. They were the last three in the kitchen when Henry poked his head around from the living room.

“Come on, Kid. We want to open our presents.”

“I'm helping Mother.”

“I know, but some children are getting antsy.”

“You mean my youngest?” Carmilla shouted over her shoulder.

A few seconds later she felt two tiny little arms wrap around her legs and she smiled. She looked down to see Josh grinning.

“Come on, Mama. There's presents!”

“I know, Baby, but I have a few more dishes to wash so you have to be patient.”

“Can I help?”

“I think we've got all the help we need.”

“Nonsense!” Will stated. “You can help me, Kiddo.”

Will picked him up and let him put the dishes on the shelf. It slowed them down more if anything. Carmilla handed over the last dish to Will, who dried it before letting Josh put it away.

“All done! Good work, Sir!” 

Josh high fived Will’s hand. He ran to Carmilla who picked him up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for helping. That will make grandmother very happy.”

“Welcome, Mama. Presents now?”

“Yes, Bud. Presents.”

\---------------------------------------------

Christmas paper and gifts littered the living room two hours later. Each child had big smiles on their face as they played with their new toys. Katherine now had a complete doll house with furniture and dolls, a new baby doll, new clothes including a leather vest to match Carmilla's which she was wearing over her pajamas as well as some other clothes. Josh had gotten a multitude of new cars and trucks. Too many, in Carmilla's opinion, but they were big so he could take them to the park. Henry had also gotten him a remote control car that he was sharing with Will at the moment. Tommy was lying on the floor coloring instead of playing with his toys. Carmilla and Laura had gotten him two animal sets: farm animals and jungle animals. They were scattered around him. Carmilla soon realized he was trying to draw them. 

Carmilla started to pick up the wrapping paper and Lilita quickly helped. The grown ups had gotten little odds and ins, a few clothing items and things they need. Lilita managed to get a new set of onesies for the baby and bought Laura a new winter coat for her pregnancy. Laura had been amazed when she pulled it out of the box and couldn't have been happier or more thankful.

Laura had gotten Carmilla a new watch that she desperately needed. She apologized for the lack of leather, but Carmilla was just thrilled to have a new one with a thick silver band and a large face. Carmilla had gotten Laura a new silver necklace with a tiny gem on the end of it. She had found it at yet another antique store. They only got each other one present each year because they rather use their money for the children. The kids always had way more presents, but no one seemed to mind.

Carmilla looked over Tommy’s shoulder to see he was doing a pretty good job at recreating the animals in front of him. He quickly covered it when he noticed her. Carmilla smiled.

“Sorry,” she whispered, backing up.

She kissed the top of Katherine's head. Katherine looked up at her with a big smile. She collected some of the wrappings and bows, tossing them into the trash bag for Carmilla.

“Thank you, Pumpkin. Go play.”

Katherine went back to setting up all the rooms in the doll house, making voices for the dolls. Everyone was cheery and talking amongst themselves. Carmilla gathered the rest of the trash and sat down next to Laura. Laura looked up at her and curled into Carmilla's side.

“Good Christmas,” Laura muttered.

“I’d say so, Cupcake, but it's not over yet.”

“I know. How much of a fit do you think Kat is going to through when she remembers we get Chinese food on Christmas?”

“It hopefully won't be a big one. She seems to be doing better about it.”

Laura rested her legs on top of Carmilla’s. “That's true.”

“How are you doing though? Still feeling dizzy.”

“It's weird. It's kind of just lingering. For example I know I'll have to get up slow. It's like it's waiting for its move to hit me.”

Carmilla kissed her head. “Well just take it slow and I'll help.”

“Thanks, Sweetness.”

Carmilla smiled.

“Look, Mamas!” Josh said excitedly. 

He was driving the remote controlled car in a straight line. He made it turn perfectly and return to him.

“Good job, Bud!”

“William, will you take that to the kitchen? It's creating track marks all over my carpet!”

“Of course, Mother. Come on, Josh! We can make it do cooler things on the wooden floor.”

“And no scuff marks,” Lilita shouted, shaking her head.

Carmilla laughed. Katherine came up and sat next to Henry.

“Good Christmas, Kitty Kat?”

“Yes, Granddad. Thank you for my stuff.”

“You're very welcome. Thank you for my Granddad Christmas tie! I will wear it to church on Sunday!”

Katherine giggled. “They were selling stuff at my school for the holidays and when I saw it, I knew it was perfect for you!”

“Oh it is and I love it!”

“It plays music!” Katherine said, excitedly!

“It does?”

Katherine grabbed the tie and felt around for the small button. Once she found where it was, she clicked it. The tie started to play “Jingle Bells” and Katherine started singing it. Henry joined in and they smiled. 

“I love it, Katherine. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Granddad.”

Laura closed her eyes against Carmilla's neck. Carmilla decided it was good if she rested and tried her hardest not to move. She kissed Laura's forehead. 

“Mama?”

Carmilla smiled. “Yeah, Kid?”

“Can I show you my drawing?”

“Of course! I'm excited to see it!”

Laura opened her eyes and smiled at Tommy. “Did you have a good Christmas, Tommy?”

“Yeah.” Tommy replied.

“That doesn't seem to be a happy ‘yeah’.”

“There was just one thing I really wanted, but I guess Santa couldn't make it happen, but I like everything I got!”

Carmilla smiled. “We have stockings to do later. Maybe it's in there.”

Tommy looked towards the fireplace at his stocking. He turned and smiled hopefully. 

“Let's see this drawing, Sweetheart.”

Laura slowly sat up and closed her eyes for a minute. 

“Okay?” Carmilla whispered.

Laura smiled and nodded, opening her eyes. 

Tommy handed them his new sketch pad. It had a very detailed Christmas tree surrounded by farm and jungle animals. His animals still needed a little work, but you definitely could tell what they were. 

“This is so beautiful, Tommy!” Laura said, looking at the picture.

“Just amazing,” Carmilla added.

“May I see?” Julie asked, sitting on the opposite couch.

“Go show your grandparents,” Carmilla encouraged, handing him his notebook.

Tommy took it and turned around to show them. Carmilla wasn't sure what they were expecting, but by the looks on their faces, it wasn't what they saw.

“Tommy, this is beautiful,” Lilita said. She held her hand out for the notebook.

“Incredible,” Rich said, looking over at it.

“You should be in art classes,” Henry added.

“He will be when he gets back to school,” Laura stated. 

“You are a true artist, Tommy. Your drawing should be in a museum.”

They could see Tommy bursting with pride. “Thank you, Grandmother. I'm glad you like it.”

“Could I keep it?” Lilita asked.

Tommy smiled. He reached out for his notebook and carefully tore the page out. “Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart. I'm going to frame it!”

“It's that good?” Tommy asked.

“It's amazing and your talent is wonderful.”

Tommy looked back at Carmilla, who gave him a thumbs up. 

“Cool,” Tommy said, under his breath.

“I want you to keep drawing. You're a natural.”

“Mother, we don't want to pressure him. He might not enjoy the art classes and we want to make sure he knows that's okay.”

“Still.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and Laura patted her arm. Katherine joined them, sitting next to Laura.

“Do you like your doll house?”

“I love it! It's just like yours, Mommy.”

“Almost.”

“I just wonder how we're going to get it home,” Carmilla noted.

“The roof might come off and make it easier to transport because it'll be two parts,” Rich commented. “It might also fit the second floor making it even on top so you can stack more on top of it.”

Carmilla nodded in his direction in acknowledgment with a thankful smile. They wanted Katherine to believe it was built by Santa and his elves. 

“Hey, Kat?” 

“Yes, Mommy?”

“You remember where we go for lunch on Christmas, right?”

Katherine pouted slightly. 

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“This place has French fries, right?”

“Yes, Baby.”

“Then I'll be okay.”

Laura laughed. “Okay but you can't get just French fries. We at least need to get some vegetables in there.”

“I will, Mommy.”

“Okay.”

“Do you wanna play, Kat?”

Katherine hugged Carmilla before going back to her doll house. “Tommy, do you want to play with my doll house?”

“No thanks. I want to play with my Barbie and the animals. She's a vet and is going to take care of them.”

“Can I play?”

Tommy smiled and nodded. Carmilla looked back at Laura, who smiled at her. 

“It's nice that our kids always share.”

“Yeah.” Carmilla still looked worried. She was about to speak when Laura placed her finger against Carmilla's lips.

“I'm okay. I actually feel a lot better just from having my eyes closed.”

“Good.”

“I think I'm going to go shower though so I can get ready.”

“Want company?”

“As much as I would love to say ‘yes’, I feel like all the noises we'd make would bounce off the walls and be heard from down here, but maybe we can visit the cabin one more night before we leave.”

Carmilla smirked. “I think I would like that very much.” Their lips brushed together before Laura got up slowly. She assured Carmilla she was fine before heading up.

Rich sat down next to her.

“Hey, Rich.”

“Are those papers in Tommy’s stocking good papers?” He asked.

Carmilla shrugged. “I don't know. Santa must have put them in there.”

Rich looked just as giddy as Laura did when they found out. The only thing Carmilla could do was smile. She picked a book up off the coffee table that Will had gotten her and started reading. 

Suddenly, Carmilla felt something hit the back of her neck and she flinched. She turned around to see Will and Josh both standing there with a smirk. Then she saw the small Nerf gun Will had gotten each kid much to Laura’s and Carmilla’s demise. She quickly got off the couch.

“Joshua, we do not shoot these at people.”

“But I didn't do it!”

“I know you didn't, Kid, but your Uncle has always been a terrible influence and I want to make sure you understand we do not hit people with the Nerf gun.”

Josh smiled. “Okay, Mama.”

“Now with that said, may I see yours for a second?”

Josh nodded and handed it to her. “Go play in the living room, please.”

Carmilla waited until he had passed her before she started shooting the gun at Will. He laughed and ran up the stairs, Carmilla following behind him, shooting him everywhere she could. Everyone else ignored them. She quickly ran out of ammo and grabbed as many darts as possible before hiding in her room. She loaded it and peeked around the corner. That's when she heard the water running and smiled. She placed the toy on her old desk and looked again. She didn't see Will so she quietly stepped into the bathroom.

“Hello?” Laura asked, hearing the door close.

Carmilla just smirked, not answering. She quickly discarded her clothes. The shower curtain popped open and Carmilla laughed. Laura had a tight grip on a loofah and was ready for an attack.

“It's me, Cupcake.”

“Care to not scare me?”

“Sorry. I didn't mean to.”

“And when you say you didn't mean to, that meant not answering me when I said hello?”

“Precisely.”

Carmilla slipped out of her underwear.

“Also what is happening here?” Laura questioned.

Again, Carmilla remained quiet, walking up to her wife. She stepped into the tub and smiled. She didn't touch Laura as she stepped under the water to wet her hair. Laura waited a brief moment before hugging her. They both stood under the shower head, letting the warm water rain down on them. It was peaceful and relaxing. A quiet moment on a cheerful day.

\---------------------------------------------

“Grandpa?” 

“Yes, Katherine.”

“I'm hungry.”

“You are? I'm feeling pretty hungry myself. Wanna start getting ready for lunch?”

“Okay. Where's Mama and Mommy?”

Rich looked around and shrugged. “Probably upstairs getting ready. Why don't you go check while I tell everyone to get ready for lunch.”

“Okay.”

Katherine smiled and walked up the stairs. She looked into the bedroom, but neither parent was in there. She knocked on the bathroom door, but it went unnoticed by the two women inside. She jiggled the handle and noticed it was unlocked. 

“Mama?” She called, opening the door.

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened. 

“Katherine, what have we told you about knocking?”

“I did knock, Mommy, but no one answered.”

Laura was combing her hair while Carmilla finished her shower.

“What can I help you with?” Laura asked.

“A lot of things, Cupcake, but you just took care of most of it,” Carmilla answered in a husky tone.

“Carm! I'm talking to Kat.”

Carmilla's eyes wide, she went silent on the other side of the curtain.

“What is Mama talking about?”

“I had a scratch on my back and your Mommy helped me reach it,” Carmilla answered.

“You're good at scratching backs.”

Laura smiled. “Thanks, Pumpkin. Now, what can I help you with?”

“Everyone is getting hungry and we're all changing and getting ready.”

“Okay. Thank you for letting us know.”

Carmilla turned the water off and reached for a towel. Laura handed it to her. 

“Give your Mama some privacy, Kitty Kat. We'll be out in a second.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Katherine left and Carmilla just laughed on the other side of the curtain.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I don't know. We didn't get caught which is good, but this whole trip has just been kind of crazy.”

Carmilla opened the curtain and stepped out of the tub. 

“I can't help it,” Laura mumbled.

“I know. It's okay. I don't mind at all.”

“However, this time was your fault.”

“Oh sure. Blame me, Cupcake.” Carmilla was smirking which Laura knew meant teasing.

“I didn't tell you to come up here.”

Carmilla circled her arms around Laura's waist. “Oh no?”

“No. And you know that's the true answer.”

“I know, but still.”

“Good comeback.”

Carmilla laughed. She placed a light kiss against Laura's lips before turning towards the mirror.

“We really steam up a room, don't we?”

Laura laughed before opening the bathroom door. She stepped out and closed it for Carmilla. She immediately felt something hit her back. She turned around.

“Sorry, Laura. I thought you were Carmilla.”

“Do not teach my kids to hit people with these.”

“Talk to your wife then.”

Laura saw the gun on Carmilla's old desk. She stood in front of it and slowly slid it off behind her back.

“Carm knows better.”

“Does she, Laura?”

“I can hear you,” Carmilla said, opening the door. Laura was right in front of her and slipped her the gun. She looked towards Carmilla and grinned. 

“Come on out, Kitty. It's time to meet your maker.”

“Will, I'm naked under this towel. Do you really want to be traumatized?”

“I'll take my chances.”

Carmilla slowly stepped out of the bathroom with the Nerf gun ready. As soon as she turned, she blocked Laura and started to shoot towards Will. They both laughed as they hit each other until Will ran out of ammo. 

“Hey, guys. We've got hungry kids downstairs so can we wrap this little war up and get ready,” Henry said, coming up the stairs.

“I still have ammo. Have fun, Pops,” Carmilla said, handing the gun to her father.

He grinned and accepted the gift.

“Not fair!” Will shouted, running down the stairs passed them all, Henry on his tail. Carmilla rolled her eyes before walking into the bedroom, discarding her towel.

“What am I wearing today?” She asked, slipping on her underwear. 

“Whatever you want.”

“Well I know that's a lie.”

“I want you to wear whatever you want. I don't make you wear this stuff. It's just nice because it's my favorite holiday.”

“I know, Laura. That's why I'm asking.”

“You make it sound like such a burden.”

“It's not. It's just easier for you to choose. I'm not sure why we're arguing.”

“We’re not. Wear whatever you want.”

Carmilla sighed. She knew Laura liked to look nice for Christmas lunch. Carmilla immediately started to put on what she wore for church. She put on her black jeans, black button down and burgundy sweater. Laura was wearing nice jeans and a Christmas sweater.

“You don't have to wear that,” Laura mumbled.

“Hey, it's Christmas. You have to wear the right colors.”

“I do have a regular sweater for you if you prefer.”

“Did you buy it specifically for this?”

Laura nodded.

“Why didn't you just tell me that?” Carmilla asked, taking the sweater she was wearing off.

“I always feel like you think I'm forcing you to wear this stuff. You can wear whatever you want.”

“Cupcake, I wear what you want because it makes you happy. That's the only reason I asked you what I was wearing. It doesn't bother me and when you dress me, it's one less thing I have to worry about. I don't mean anything bad by it.”

Laura sighed. “I'm sorry. I don't know why I got aggravated.”

Carmilla smiled. “I have a hunch it has something to do with the Peanut.” She pointed to Laura's stomach.

“Is that going to be this kid's nickname?”

Carmilla smirked. “Probably.”

Carmilla unbuttoned her shirt. Laura handed her a black t-shirt which she slipped on happily. Then she handed her a plain green sweater that had red stitching. Carmilla smiled and put it on.

“Thank you, Cupcake. I love it.”

Laura smiled. There was a knock on the door.

“Your kid is driving me crazy right now,” Henry said through the door.

Carmilla opened it to see Josh over his shoulder. She grabbed him. “What's going on?”

“He just has a lot of energy.”

“Oh, sorry, Henry. That's a Hollis trait. Apparently we're all super hyper when we're little.”

“Laura was the same way,” Rich said in passing.

“Well, see if you can get him dressed and then we can get lunch.”

“Kids,” Carmilla shouted. “Come upstairs so we can get you ready.”

Josh was squirming in Carmilla's arms so she put him down. He ran up to Laura and hugged her.

“Were you being bad, Joshua?”

“No, Mommy!”

“He was running around,” Katherine said, coming in with the same energy. She jumped on the bed.

“Katherine stop it.” Carmilla looked at the two of them and then watched Tommy walk in a little jittery. “Someone gave you chocolate.”

“Yeah!” Josh shouted!

“Oh geez. Who?!”

“Grandpa!”

“Dad!” Laura shouted.

Rich poked his head around the door frame. “Yes?”

“You gave them chocolate before lunch? We don't do that. We barely let them have it ever for this reason.”

“I know, but it's Christmas.”

“Yeah, but they all look like crack addicts right now,” Carmilla added.

“Carm!”

“What's that?” Katherine asked.

Laura gave Carmilla a look. 

“Nothing, Kat. You just have too much energy.”

“Next time, Dad. No chocolate at all.”

“I'm sorry, Honeybear.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Okay. Who wants to get lunch?” Carmilla asked. All three kids raised their hands. “Then line up and stand still. I'm sure Mommy has sweaters for you all to wear. Let's get out of our pajamas.

Josh got out of his clothes with lightning speed and started to jump on the bed. Laura could see him out of the corner of her eye.

“Joshua Henry Karnstein, if you keep doing that, there will be no Chinese food for you and a time out.”

Josh immediately sat down on the bed and caught his breath. Laura handed each child their sweater. Tommy's was purple with a Christmas tree on it, Katherine's was green with an elf and Joshua's red with Santa Claus. Carmilla picked Josh up to help him get dressed. Tommy and Katherine both got dressed quickly, ready to eat.

“Mama, I don't want to wear pants.”

“Do you want to wear a skirt?”

Josh shook his head no.

“Kind of your only two options there, Pop Tart.”

“No pants!”

“You have to wear something to cover your legs, Bud. End of discussion. No pants, no Chinese food.”

“I can't wait until this no clothes thing is over,” Laura whispered in Carmilla's ear.

“Me too.”

Josh was standing there with his arms crossed. He only had on his undershirt and underwear. Laura was in the process of brushing Katherine's hair while Tommy waited for his turn. They were both fully dressed.

“Josh, aren't you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Don't you want Chinese food?”

“Yes.”

“Then you gotta wear pants or a skirt or a dress.” You have to cover your legs. It's too cold not to.”

“I don't wanna.”

Carmilla sighed putting her hands on hips. She looked at him for a minute before leaving the room. Laura patted Katherine's shoulders to signal she was done. 

“Can I go play with my doll house until we leave?” She asked.

“Sure thing, Kitty Kat.”

Katherine popped out the room. Laura signaled for Tommy who sat down in front of the mirror. Laura started to brush through his hair. She could hear Carmilla in the bathroom blow drying her hair. They ignored Joshua. 

“So Tommy, up or down today?”

“What's more Christmasy?”

“Either way, you will look beautiful. Do you want it up so it doesn't get in your food?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Laura smiled at him and started to brush his hair.

“When are you going to brush my hair, Mommy?” Josh asked.

Laura looked at him, then his pants, then back at him. She didn't speak, going back to Tommy’s hair.

“When we get back, we'll take that bike for spin. How does that sound, Tommy?”

“I'm excited!”

“Good.”

“Can I take one of my Lego sets with me to lunch?”

“You sure can, Sweetheart.”

“Thank you.”

Carmilla came back in with dry, curly hair. She kissed Laura's cheek.

“Still no pants?” Carmilla asked Laura.

“Nope. Guess he doesn't want his favorite food.”

“Mama?” 

“Yes, Josh?”

“I'm ready to put on my pants now. I want food.”

“Alright.”

Carmilla squatted down and scrunched his pant legs so he could step into them. He used Carmilla's shoulder to balance himself while stepping into them. Once both little legs were in their respective leg hole, Carmilla pulled them up. Josh buttoned and zipped them.

“I know you don't like pants for whatever reason, but you have to wear them when we go outside. There's no debating it. You have to.”

“Okay, Mama.”

“Want me to comb your hair? You've got pieces going everywhere.”

Josh shook his head no. 

“You want Mommy to do it?”

He nodded.

“Josh, did the cat get your tongue?”

He shook his head again.

“Bud, you're not in trouble. You almost were, but you're not. You just have to cover your legs. That's all.” 

Josh stepped forward and hugged her. Carmilla wrapped her arms around him and picked him up before turning him upside down. He squealed with laughter.

“Now your hair looks about right.”

She tickled his tummy before laying him on the bed. He hugged her again and she picked him up.

“Want Uncle Will to comb your hair while Mommy finishes Tommy’s so we can go get Chinese food quicker?”

“Okay!”

“Will,” Carmilla called.

“He's getting something out of the car,” Eric said, stepping out of Will’s bedroom.

“How good are you at combing hair?”

“I mean I've been doing it since I was a kid so I'm going to say pretty good.”

“Mind giving this one a go? He hates when I do it.”

“Sure.”

“Okay, Uncle Eric is going to comb your hair.”

“Uncle?” Eric asked, wearily.

“Okay, Eric will-”

“No I like Uncle. I just don't want you to think you have to.”

Carmilla smiled. “I haven't seen my brother this happy since you guys were dating back in high school. That's why I'm referring you to them as their uncle.”

Carmilla handed Josh off with a smile. 

“Yeah. I heard it was pretty bad before.”

“From our mother?”

“No, from Will. It took him a while to open up about it and I never wanted to pry, but-”

“Are you telling me that this man abused my brother?”

“Not physically, but mentally a little. Will just felt like he was nothing because he wasn't really doing anything. He was just traveling the world with this guy, but had no idea what he wanted to do with his life or where he was going. So after going on a couple dates and talking to him, I explained the school was looking for a football coach. It took a lot of persuading, but he's even a changed man from when he first came home.”

There was a pause where Carmilla thought about Eric’s words. She would ask Will about all that stuff another time. She smiled at Eric.

“I'm glad it's you. I always liked you.”

Eric smiled back. “Lilita says the same thing. I'm glad it's me too. Now, let me comb this little guy's hair and then we'll be ready to go!”

“I'm hungry, Uncle Eric,” Josh commented, rubbing his stomach.

“Me too, Josh. Let's fix this hair so we can fill those tummies.”

The two of them walked into Will’s old bedroom. Carmilla smiled at their interaction.

“Hey,” Will said behind her.

“Were you eavesdropping?”

“A bit.”

Carmilla turned around. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you would have decked him.”

“I would have stood up for you.”

“Yes and to you that means hitting. He's a famous trainer. One touch to his stupid pretty face and you would have been sued. I didn't want that for you. That's why I came here instead of going to your apartment and clearly, I'm glad I did.”

“I will still protect you.”

“No need. He found himself another lap dog to follow him around and I found my place. It's nice to have purpose, you know?”

“You’ve always had a purpose, Will.”

“I know, but now I know what it is.”

“I'm sorry that happened to you and if you ever want to talk-”

“I will find my own therapist when I feel a little more settled. In other words when football season is over.”

“Okay.”

“Mama, Uncle Eric fixed my hair!”

“He sure did, Bud. You ready for lunch?”

“Yay!”

Carmilla passed Will and placed her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it for a minute. “You know I love you and will always be your big sister.”

“I know. I love you too.”

They gave each other a brief hug.

“Now get off me. Making me look weak in front of my kid.”

“Geez if there was any more cheesy moments in this hallway, we'd start to mold.”

They laughed before parting ways.

“Okay one more adult kid and the last child. William! Eric! Let's go please!” Lilita shouted.

“Coming, Mother!” 

“Hungry?” Carmilla asked.

“Very,” Lilita responded.

Carmilla started to get Josh into his coat. Laura stepped forward to help Katherine and Tommy. She slipped on her new coat from Lilita and smiled.

“Are we still taking the van or are we going in separate cars?”

“The van,” Henry answered, twirling the keys around his fingers. 

“Alright, then I'm going to start loading the kids and we'll see you out there.”

Carmilla held Josh while the other two followed behind her. She opened the side door for them to crawl in. Katherine went to the back row again. 

“Mommy says when we get home, she'll let me ride my bike!” Tommy told Carmilla excitedly.

“Yeah, Bud! I'm excited to see you on it!”

“Are we going to be able to get it home?”

“Absolutely. I had a feeling so we came prepared.”

“Cool.”

“What about my doll house?”

“And my trucks?”

“Oh my gosh, such nervous kids,” Laura commented, getting into the van. “We will be able to get everyone's stuff home so no need to worry. And if we can't, we'll mail some stuff home.”

“Mommy, did you bring me a car?” Josh asked.

“No, Josh. You didn't ask.”

“But Kat and Tommy have a toy! I want a toy!”

Carmilla sighed. “We'll get you a toy, Bud, but you gotta get in your car seat.”

Josh climbed into it and sat. 

“I'll go get it,” Laura mumbled.

“No. I'll get it. Will you buckle him in?”

“Sure.”

Carmilla was just stepping out of the car when the rest of the family was joining. 

“I called ahead to make sure they have enough space for us. They assured me they do,” Henry said.

“And I grabbed these two. I hope they're okay for him.” Rich was holding two of Josh’s new cars. 

“They're perfect. Thank you.”

“I had a feeling he didn't grab anything and I saw the other two leaving with something.”

“He didn't.” Carmilla climbed back in and handed the cars to Josh. “Thank your Grandpa for bringing them.”

“Thanks, Grandpa!”

“Welcome, Kiddo.”

Once they were all inside, Lilita started the Christmas music and they were off. Carmilla had her arm wrapped around Laura's shoulder, kissing her cheek ever so often. After a few, Laura looked towards her and kissed her lips. 

“You're very touchy-feely today,” Laura commented.

“I know. I just like being close to you and I'm in an exceptionally good mood today.”

“Full of the Christmas spirit?”

Carmilla chuckled. “Sure.”

Henry pulled into a parking space and the family poured out. Laura helped Josh while Carmilla handled Tommy and Katherine, both of them holding her hands as they walked in. They were greeted pleasantly and all sat at the table setup for them, ordering their drinks. 

“Is there a buffet today?” Lilita asked.

“No ma’am. Everything on the menu will be served family style.”

“Thank you.”

“So what should we get?” Rich asked, looking over the menu.

“Sweet and sour chicken!” Josh said, excitedly.

“Oh trust me, we know, Kid,” Henry said.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Pumpkin.”

“Can I get some French fries?”

“Yes, but you need a vegetable.”

“Can I just get some broccoli?”

“Sure.”

The waitress came back and everyone ordered a plate as well as two orders of vegetable lo mein so everyone could have some. They chatted lightly amongst themselves while the kids played. Carmilla shifted closer to Laura, wrapping her arm around her chair. She immediately felt eyes on her, but ignored it. 

“Josh, stop,” Tommy complained.

Carmilla looked over to see Josh trying to put some Lego pieces together.

“Joshua. That's not yours. Leave Tommy alone and play with your cars.”

“But I want to play with Legos!”

“Well then you should have thought about that before we left home. You have your toys to play with. Tommy just got this for Christmas and wants to put it together.”

Josh pouted.

“Hey, Josh. Come sit with me,” Rich said.

Josh shook his head no. 

“Come on. Come sit with me.”

Josh sighed and got out of his booster seat with Carmilla's help. He walked around the table to Rich, who picked him up. Rich whispered something to him which seemed to perk him up a little.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Welcome, Honeybear.”

“Mama?”

“Yes, Bud?”

“Can you take these apart? They're not supposed to go together.”

“Sure.”

Carmilla struggled to get the pieces apart, handing them to Laura, who managed to undo all of them. After some short time, their food came and littered the table. Henry said a quick prayer before everyone started to pass plates around. Carmilla got up to help the children with their plates, feeling more eyes on her back. She shook the feeling as best she could, but struggled as she ate.

“Man, I hate this small town,” she mumbled towards Laura.

“So you've felt the eyes as well.”

“Yes and it's pissing me off.”

“Shh. Don't let them win, Carm.”

“I know.”

“There is always one way to get them to stop looking,” Laura suggested with a smirk.

Carmilla leaned in and kissed Laura's lip. It was short, but Carmilla felt it through her whole body. She kept her eyes closed when he felt Laura's lips one more time.

“I'm glad I still have an effect on you.”

“Forever, Cupcake.”

They heard someone clear their throat, causing them to just smile at one another before going back to their meals. Josh came over to Carmilla after he finished eating.

“Was it good, Bud?” Josh nodded, laying his head on Carmilla's shoulder. “Are you tired?” He nodded again before closing his eyes. Carmilla rubbed his back, leaning forward to take another bite of food. 

“I'll take him so you can finish eating,” Laura offered.

“I'm okay. He's not as heavy as Kat.”

Laura leaned forward and pecked Carmilla's lips one more time. Carmilla finished her food while everyone started to argue about the bill. Eric was the one who managed to grab the receipt and hand off his credit card to the waitress before anyone could stop him.

“Thanks for lunch, Eric,” Laura said, reaching for her wallet. “We'll leave the tip.”

“Are you sure?” Rich asked, his wallet in hand.

“Yeah, we've got this.”

Laura fished through her wallet pulling out a twenty dollar bill. “Do you have another one?” Laura asked Carmilla.

“Yeah, but it's in my wallet. I'll get it when we get up.”

Henry walked around the table, shoveling their leftover food into take out containers while everyone chatted lightly. Katherine was the next one to fall asleep, her head thrown back against her chair. Tommy continued to play quietly with his now completed Lego set. 

Once the bill was settled, Carmilla stood up. Laura reached into her back pocket to pull out her wallet. She rested her chin on Carmilla's shoulder while she pulled out another twenty dollar bill, leaving it on the table.

“Who's going to get Kat?” Carmilla asked. 

Instead of trying to pick her up, Laura shook her shoulder a little bit. Katherine jolted awake and looked up at Laura. “Come on, Sweetheart. We're going home.”

Katherine nodded. Before she could drift off again, Will was there to pick her up. 

“Thanks, Will.”

“Not a problem. We can't have you straining to pick her up.”

Laura laughed and rubbed her stomach. Carmilla took Laura's hand smiled. “You and the Peanut ready to go home?”

“I think so.”

“Good.” Carmilla kissed the side of Laura's head. “Let's go home.”

As Laura left with Carmilla, she glanced around the restaurant to see many eyes on her. 

“Are you ever just grateful to have a loving and understanding family.”

Carmilla looked around and frowned. “Every damn day, Cupcake.”

Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's waist as they walked outside.

\---------------------------------------------

“Alright, Tommy. We have to put on your helmet,” Carmilla explained, handing it to him.

“Why?”

“Well, learning a bike can be a little challenging so I want you to wear it to protect your head just in case you fall.”

“What if I fall?”

“Then we pick you up and we try it again.” Carmilla could tell Tommy seemed a little nervous. “You sure you don't want your training wheels first?”

“No. I want to ride my bike like a big kid.”

“Okay. Hop on. I'll hold the bike for a little bit so you can get the feel for it.”

“You taught Kat how to ride hers right?”

“I sure did so don't worry.”

The front door opened and Laura slipped out with a big coat on and a cup of tea. 

“Ready, Sweetheart?”

“I'm nervous, Mommy.”

“It's okay to be nervous. But you've got your helmet and your Mama. Those are the most important parts.”

“Okay.”

“Ready?” Carmilla asked.

“You won't let go will you?”

“No, Bud. Not until you tell me to.”

Carmilla held the bike steady as Tommy nervously climbed the frame. Laura came on the other side to keep it more steady for him.

“Alright, Tommy. You're just gonna put your feet on the pedals and start pedaling forward.”

Laura let go once he was situated. His little legs were wobbly, but Carmilla held the bike with a tight grip. One hand was under the seat while the other held onto a handle. 

“You won't let go?”

Carmilla smiled. “You're not going to fall on my watch. Let's give it a shot. It'll be a little weird and shaky, but once you get used to it, it gets easier and easier. Just gotta start pedaling.”

Tommy slowly pushed on the pedal and Carmilla started to walk with him. Laura took pictures from where she stood in the grass. 

“That's it, Bud. You just keep going.”

“I'm scared.”

“Do you wanna stop? We can stop.”

“No.”

“Okay. We're coming up to the corner so when we get there, you're going to turn your handlebars in my direction so we can keep going.”

Carmilla watched as his hand clenched tightly around the handle bars. Luckily around the corner was a cul de sac so it would be easy for them to turn around and back to the house.

“Alright, Tommy. You're doing a good job. Let's start turning, but really slowly so you don't run over me.”

Tommy turned the handles to the right and tried to stay straight. Carmilla noticed he started to shake more.

“It's okay, Honey. Mama’s got you.”

He made the turn but asked to stop. Carmilla helped him slow down the bike. He hopped off.

“It's different than I thought it would be,” Tommy said, sitting down on the end of the sidewalk. 

Carmilla kicked out the kickstand and sat down next to him. “It's different, but you were doing a really good job.”

“You think?”

“You should have seen me the first time I rode a bike as an adult. Mommy was a pro and wanted me to ride more when we were in college so I agreed. I think I used every swear word in the book when she made me ride that thing at the park. It took me half a day to feel more comfortable on it, but I still didn't like it for a while.”

“Did you fall?”

“I did and you know what your Mommy did?”

“No.”

“She laughed at me. Can you believe that?”

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, I can.”

Carmilla chuckled. “But I got back up and kept doing it. You can do that too. You didn't even fall. I think you're a natural.”

“Maybe.”

“Wanna try it again? We won't take any turns.”

“No I don't mind turns. I'm ready to try again.”

“Alright!”

Carmilla stood up and grabbed the bike. Tommy looked up at her and smiled before getting back on. He was more stable this time and they made their way back to Laura. She smiled at them. At this point, Carmilla had let go of the handlebars and kept her hand on his seat. He didn't seem to notice.

“I think I like it now, Mama!”

“Wanna try it without me?”

Tommy's smile vanished. “Not yet.”

“Okay.”

“Hey! Look at you go!” Rich said from the porch.

Tommy tapped his brakes at the new voice.

“It's okay. Only Grandpa.”

Tommy nodded.

“Ready to turn around again? Nice and slow.”

“Okay.”

At this point, Tommy was no longer shaking as he turned the bike with success. When he was straight again, Carmilla walked beside him, but let go of the seat. Tommy slowly moved forward and she kept up at a brisk pace. He hadn't realized she let go.

“Got another turn to go back. Think you can handle it?”

Tommy nodded and turned by himself with success. Carmilla slowly eased up to catch her breath. Tommy still didn't realize he was riding alone. Carmilla walked up behind him.

“You're doing great, Kid.”

“I think you can let go, Mama,” he said excitedly.

Carmilla smiled. “I already have, Bud. This is all you.”

Tommy immediately grasped the brakes on this handle bars, but managed not to fall off.

“Why did you stop? You were doing so well.”

“You let go.”

“I did and you just did that whole stretch by yourself.”

“I did?”

“You did. Go do it again.”

Tommy smiled and started to pedal again. “Just stay where we can see you and look out for cars!”

Carmilla sat behind Laura on the grass. She took a sip of her tea. “He's a natural,” Laura commented.

“Maybe he's got some Hollis blood in there.”

Carmilla rubbed Laura's stomach as they watched Tommy go back and forth.

“Pop a wheelie, Dude!” Will shouted.

Tommy slowed down. “I don't know how to.”

“Let me show you.”

“Uh, Will, he just learned how to ride a bike,” Laura commented.

“So? Let's have some fun. My old bike is still in the shed.”

“You mean your BMX bike?”

“It's a cool bike, Dude.”

“Sure, Little Bro.”

“It is and I'll prove it.” Will walked to the shed and Laura looked to her.

“He has a BMX bike?”

“He can do one trick and thought he was going to go pro from it. Seriously, he was a huge nerd before we moved here.”

“Alright, Tommy! Let me show you.” Will came riding down the driveway, through the cars. He went down the street and came back. Once he got close to Tommy, he pulled his handle bars up just enough for the front tire to pop off the ground and smash back down.

“That's not a wheelie!” Carmilla shouted.

“Well I don't think he's ready for the full thing. This is just a fun thing,” Will shouted back. “Let's give it a shot, Tommy.”

“How do you do it?”

“You have to stand up to do it.”

“How do I stand?”

“Exactly the same, you just keep your feet on the pedals. Like this.” Will rode around Tommy sitting at first before standing up. “Come on. Let's give it a try.”

Carmilla and Laura watched as Will taught Tommy how to stand and somewhat pop a wheelie.

“He really likes Will,” Laura commented.

“I know. I wonder if Will reminds him of someone or something. He's the only person Tommy has never been shy around.”

“Well, Will did make him feel like family right off the bat.”

“Yeah.”

“You have a good brother, Carm.”

“I know. He's a pretty awesome guy.”

“I'm glad Tommy's going to have him for an uncle.”

Carmilla smiled. “Me too.”

“Look Mama! Look Mommy!”

Tommy somehow managed to keep his front tire up a little longer.

“Good job, Bud!”

“Way to go, Sweetheart!”

Tommy came over to them and stopped. He sat his bike down and laid his head in Laura's lap.

“Having fun?”

“I'm tired!”

“Wanna go inside, Kid? Warm up those pink cheeks a little.”

“Can I take a nap?”

Tommy started to curl into Laura. 

“Yeah, but let's go inside first. I want you to warm up.”

Tommy nodded and sat up. “Where should I put my bike?”

“I will carry it and put it in the backyard so no one can get,” Carmilla said.

“No. Put it in the shed, just in case of rain or snow,” Will suggested.

“I'm worried we'll forget it.”

“I'll remember.”

Laura walked with Tommy back into the house. 

“Are you sure?”

“Like Tommy is going to forget.”

“Fair enough.”

Carmilla followed Will to the shed. She hadn't been in the small side building in years. It was mostly full of junk and tools. She placed the bikes inside before heading back to the house. 

“Hey, Sis!” Will called from the shed. “Remember this?”

She looked back to see Will holding up a small dance costume. It was a dark red leotard with a tattered black too too. Carmilla laughed.

“Oh man. The one year Mother made me dance.”

“I thought you liked it?”

“No I hated it. Luckily she could only deal with my attitude about it for one year. I wonder why she kept this?”

“I don't know.” Will pulled out another box. “Maybe the same reason she saved all my old sports trophies.”

“You sure you didn't save them?”

“No, you jerk.”

Will pulled some of them out of the box. He saw a particular one and handed it to Carmilla. 

“Remember this?”

“No.”

“I won the baseball tournament and Mother kept talking about it for weeks so you took this trophy and threw against the sidewalk.”

“I had a lot of anger as a kid.”

“Oh please. You still have a lot of anger.”

“I do not.”

“Well you always had anger until Laura.”

“What can I say? I love her.”

“Eric told me what you said.”

“Told you I said what?”

“That you're happy it's him.”

“I am happy it's him, Will. He treats you better and you're a lot happier.”

“I know.”

“But?”

“I just never thought I would move back here. I've seen the world and now I'm here.”

“You don't have to stay here, you know?”

“How did you get Laura to move to the city?”

“I didn't get her to do anything. Had she stayed here, I would have stayed here, but she wanted to go and I was happy to apply to the same college.”

“Maybe I can get back up there one day.”

“Maybe you should talk to Eric about this and just see. It doesn't have to be right away, you know?”

“He's never even been to the city.”

“Well we have a couch and soon we'll have another guest bedroom. You're always welcome in my house, Will. Especially now that you're dating Eric. Come anytime you want.”

“You guys have a lot going on.”

“Not enough that you can't be there. Besides, when Laura has the baby, I expect both of you to be there.”

“Yeah. I'll talk to him.”

“Kids?” Lilita called, looking around the door of the shed. “What are you doing out here?”

“Will found my old dance costume and his old trophies.”

“You hated that dance class.”

“Oh trust me. I remember. I still have nightmares about it.”

“Oh hush. No you don't.”

Carmilla smirked.

“And I found my favorite trophy,” Will said, holding up the one Carmilla broke.

“Why on earth is that your favorite?”

“Because you grounded Carmilla for a week over it and I didn't have to hear her snotty little voice.”

Carmilla lightly punched Will’s arm. “You're such a jerk.”

“Don't call your brother a jerk. You're the one who broke his trophy.”

“Oh so I'm the jerk?”

“Yes,” Lilita and Will agreed.

“Whatever.”

“Well the kids are waiting to watch some movie with you. Well Katherine and Joshua are. I believe Tommy is asleep.”

“Probably is after his bike ride.”

“How did he do?”

“He's a natural.”

Will put the box back and Carmilla stood. “What are we watching?” She asked Lilita, closing the shed’s doors.

“They want to watch ‘Miracle on 34th street’.”

“Really?” Carmilla asked.

“It seemed to interest them.”

“Weird, but okay.”

Katherine and Joshua ran straight for Carmilla as she entered the house. They hugged her leg and waist. She bent over and kissed both their foreheads and rubbed their backs. “Alright, let's go watch this Christmas movie on Christmas Day!”

They ran off to sit on the floor. Carmilla followed, sitting next to her wife, who was holding Tommy. They were both sound asleep. 

“Where is everyone else?” Carmilla asked, looking at the empty room.

“We're playing cards. I figured this would occupy them enough before stockings and you all could hang out for a while,” Lilita answered, fluffing the pillows on the back of the couch before leaving the space.

“Alright, Squirts. Let's watch the ‘Miracle of 34th Street’,” Will said, hitting play. He sat between his niece and nephew on the floor. Carmilla took Laura's feet and placed them in her lap. She rubbed Laura's feet, trying her hardest not to tickle her. 

Halfway through the movie, Carmilla felt a shift on the couch and she opened her eyes.

“Hey, Sweetness,” Laura whispered in her ear.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“You did.”

“Is the movie over?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Guess I'm more tired than I thought. Is Tommy okay?”

“He's sitting with the other three.”

Katherine, Josh, Tommy and Will were all sitting on the floor, watching the movie. Carmilla rubbed her face before looking at Laura. They smiled at one another before Laura kissed Carmilla gently. 

“Can we cuddle?” Laura asked.

“Sure.”

Carmilla started to lay down on the couch when Laura got up. She grabbed a pillow and laid on the floor, in front of the kids. Josh and Kat immediately settled against her. Carmilla smiled and followed, laying down next to Laura. Tommy sat and rested his elbows on her stomach. She rubbed his back a couple times. Katherine shifted so her back was against Carmilla's side. Carmilla tried her hardest to stay awake through the remainder of the movie. Luckily the kids continued to shift or laugh which kept her awake.

\---------------------------------------------

“Alright, who's ready for stockings?” Henry asked, coming back into the room. Katherine and Josh raised their hands. “Do you two want to help me pass them out?”

Katherine and Josh jumped from their spots in front of the tree.

“Hey, Kid,” Carmilla said, sitting next to Tommy for a minute. 

“Hi, Mama.”

“So this is the same as the morning. We go around one at a time and pick something out, but no peeking. Santa doesn't have time to wrap everything, okay?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla kissed his head before getting up and joining Laura. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders. Laura smiled at her before rubbing Carmilla's thigh a little. 

Josh carried Laura's stocking to her with two hands. It was hers from her childhood. “Here, Mommy.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart.”

“Here, Mama,” Katherine said, doing the same.

“Thank you, Kitty Kat.”

Carmilla watched as Henry passed Tommy his stocking with a smile. She noticed how much brighter Tommy seemed. He had no worry and his smile wasn't as shy as he had been the first time she saw him. Her heart warmed at the papers she could see sticking out his stocking. Carmilla felt Laura wipe her cheek.

“You okay?”

Carmilla smiled. “I'm just excited. I hope he's happy here with us.”

“He is, Sweetness.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, Joshua. Start us off, Sweetheart,” Lilita smiled. 

Josh excitedly rummaged his hand into stocking. Carmilla knew what he was looking for. He pulled out “A car!” 

“Oh my gosh. He has so many cars,” Carmilla groaned quietly in Laura's ear.

“He loves them.”

“Yeah, but my feet don't when I accidentally step on them.”

“At least they’re not Legos.”

Carmilla sighed. “True.”

Katherine didn't rummage. She went straight in and grabbed a small box. She slowly pulled the paper off and smiled. She opened the small long box and gasped.

“What is it, Kat?”

“It's a pretty bracelet.”

“Let us see, Katherine,” Julie encouraged.

It was a small silver bracelet with her birthstone in it. It had Lilita written all over it. The small amethyst stones glistened in the light. 

“Mama, can I put it on?!”

“Of course you can. Come here.”

“You're turn, Tommy,” Katherine said in passing. 

Carmilla took the bracelet out of the box. She wrapped it around her wrist, happy that it fit. “Go thank your, Grandmother.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Katherine climbed around the coffee table and hugged Lilita, thanking her. They both looked at it while Lilita explained the color of her birthstone. Carmilla turned her attention back to Tommy, who pulled out a small black cat plush toy. It was small, but Tommy's smile only grew as he kissed its head and hugged it to himself. 

“I knew that would be a good idea,” Laura whispered. “I think he really wants a cat.”

“Gee what gave it away? Could it be all the cats he draws on his pictures?”

“Well maybe next year for his birthday.”

“Cupcake, we're going to have four kids. Do we really want to add a cat to that mix?”

“We'll see where we are in a year.”

“That means we're getting a cat.”

“Yeah, probably unless someone is allergic.”

“I'm allergic.”

“No you're not.”

Carmilla exhaled. “Had to give it a shot.”

“Yo, Big Sis, it's your turn.”

“Thank you, Willy Boy.”

Carmilla reached in to pull out a package of pens she liked to use at the office. “This is perfect. Thank you,” Carmilla said to Henry. She was always grateful when her parents bought her the little things she actually needed.

Laura was next and pulled out a little mouse wind up toy that Rich had no doubt put in her stocking. What it actually meant was everyone else would have one by the end of the night. She kissed Rich’s cheek and thanked him.

The children always had more things in their stockings than the adults which is exactly how Laura and Carmilla had planned. They wanted Tommy to open his last gift as the last present on Christmas. Sure enough everyone had pulled out a wind up toy from their stockings including Eric.

“Later tonight, we race!” Rich announced. 

Once Katherine had pulled out her last gift which was a small notepad with sparkly pens that she was overjoyed about, the attention turned to Tommy. He pulled some candy from his stocking and sat it down in front of him, looking back towards Josh. 

“Josh and Katherine, are your stockings empty?” Laura asked. They both nodded.

“Alright, Bud. Looks like you're the last one.”

Tommy pulled out the few pieces of paper that had been folded neatly into threes. 

“It's just drawing paper, right?” He asked, looking a little disappointed. 

Carmilla got up and sat down behind him. Laura snuck out her phone and started recording. 

“I don't know, Kid. I think you should open it up and see.”

Tommy looked up at Carmilla before he slowly started to unfold the papers. He looked at all the writings and the signatures before looking up at Carmilla. 

“Do you know what this is, Tommy?”

Tommy shook his head no.

Carmilla pointed to the bottom of the paper where five signatures were written.

“Whose name are these two?”

“You and Mommy.”

“Yeah and who's name is this?”

“My dad’s.”

“That's right. Do you know what this word says up her at the top?”

Tommy looked towards the word Carmilla was pointing to. “Sound it out, Kid.”

Tommy studied the word and returned his gaze to Carmilla with a surprised look. Carmilla could tell it was slowly clicking. Laura handed Will her phone and joined them on the floor.

“He signed them?” Tommy asked.

“He did, Bud.”

“Then that means,” He paused looking at both Laura and Carmilla, his smile only growing. “That means-”

“What does it mean, Mommy?” Katherine asked, trying to look at the papers.

“It means we get to file the adoption papers and Tommy you are officially becoming our child.”

Tommy looked up at Carmilla, who nodded. He immediately jumped onto Carmilla, and wrapped his arms around her neck. She hugged him back, starting to cry. He looked at Carmilla, tears rolling down his cheeks. She wiped his cheeks.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes. It's what I asked Santa for.”

“I know, Bud. I think what you said to him really worked.”

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Tommy.”

Tommy hugged Carmilla again. She rubbed his back before whispering. “Go hug, Mommy.”

Tommy let go and turned to smile at Laura. He carefully moved so he wouldn’t accidentally fall onto Laura’s stomach before hugging her She kissed his cheek and grinned. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Are you happy, Sweetheart?”

Tommy nodded, not letting go of Laura. 

Katherine and Josh came up to Carmilla and hugged her sides. She kissed both of their cheeks, wrapping her arms around both of them. 

“So we have a new brother and a new baby?” Josh asked.

“That's right, Kiddo. Are you excited?”

Josh nodded. Tommy slowly let go of Laura to look at the papers again. He wiped his eyes and Laura smiled. “Now Tommy, this will still be a process. These papers are just the start of it, okay? Mattie has already filed them, but we will still have to go to court and have some home visits, but this is the first big step at officially becoming a Karnstein.”

“I don't care how long it takes as long as I never have to leave.”

“We'll never let that happen,” Laura whispered, pushing back his hair.

“Yeah, you're stuck with us, Bud.”

“Welcome officially to the family, Dude,” Will said, picking Tommy up and tossing him onto his shoulder. Tommy just laughed as Will put him down.

“Thank you, Uncle Will.”

“Go hug your grandparents,” Carmilla said. 

Laura grabbed her phone to record Tommy hugging the four people still on the couch. They all welcomed him with kisses and hugs. Rich even tickled his sides. He ran up to Eric to hug him too. Even though surprised, Eric embraced him and congratulated him.

“You're next,” Tommy said to Eric before running back to Carmilla. She picked him up and swayed a little.

“I'm never going back home?” Tommy asked, quietly.

“Bud, you are home. You have us now, forever and always.”

“I love you so much, Mama.”

“I love you too, Tommy.”

Laura came up behind them for a group hug. “See? It was silly to worry about the baby, Sweetheart.”

Tommy looked at her, still smiling. Tears fell down his cheeks as he started to cry. Carmilla and Laura both soothed him as he cried. 

“What's wrong, Bud?”

Tommy shrugged as he continued to cry. Lilita stood from the couch and walked over to them. She took Tommy into her arms and patted his back.

“Are you excited, Dear?” She asked Tommy.

He nodded his head, wiping at his eyes.

“We've heard all the stories about you, but we are so happy that you're joining the family. We don't want you to be anywhere else.”

“I don't want to be anywhere else either.”

“So wipe those tears, Little One. It's a beautiful Christmas night.”

Tommy took some deep breaths and wiped his eyes. Lilita kissed his cheek before putting him down. He crawled back into Carmilla's lap and hugged her.

“Um, not to ruin this beautiful moment, but uh Tommy's not wrong,” Will interrupted. “And I wasn't going to do this here or now, but um.” Will walked and kneeled in front of Eric. The room went quiet as everyone watched, even the kids.

“What's happening, Mommy?” Katherine asked, sitting in her lap.

“Just watch,” Laura said. 

“Yeah, so. I know Carmilla is going to hate me for ruining her moment, but uh, I bought this when I moved back after our third date and everything just started to feel right. I didn't feel neglected or sad anymore. Waking up in the morning wasn't painful. Waking up to you was peaceful and calming, knowing I didn't have to go anywhere if I didn't want to. And I know this is sudden-”

“Yeah, I'll say,” Eric joked, tears now streaming down his own cheeks.

“Yeah, but why wait? I could have been with you all those years, but fate had other plans for a while. So Eric, what do you say? Wanna be like these guys? Get married, have some kids and grow old together?”

“How could you turn that proposal down?” Carmilla asked, sarcastically. Laura immediately slapped her wife's arm.

Eric laughed before looking over at Henry and Lilita. “Is this alright?”

Henry smiled. “Welcome to the family, Eric.”

Eric looked back towards Will and then the solid silver band in the box. “Yes,” he said. Will slipped the ring onto Eric’s finger. Eric pulled him close so they could share a kiss. Laura look towards Carmilla. They leaned forward to kiss each other.

“I love you,” Laura whispered.

“I love you too. Congrats you two.”

“What a Christmas full of love and surprises,” Henry said. 

“Too many tears for you, right Pop?”

Henry laughed. “Yes, but all happy tears. I've got a new grandkid, a new one on the way and now a son-in-law. This is what family should be like.”

Henry walked up to Will and cupped the back of his neck. “I'm so proud of you,” he said before pulling Will into a hug. “I love you, son.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

Henry pulled back and look to Eric. Eric stood and reached his hand out. Henry high fived it before pulling him into a strong embrace. “Welcome, welcome, welcome.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Henry stepped back and turned towards Carmilla. “Come give your old man a hug.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but picked Tommy up to move him before standing up. She embraced her father and kissed his cheek. 

“I'm proud of you too, Kid.”

“Thanks, Pops.”

“And I love you very much.”

“I love you too.”

“What about me, Granddad?” Josh asked.

“Oh I love you too, Joshua and Katherine and Tommy. Come give Granddad a big ol group hug, huh?”

The kids ran forward and tackled Henry to the ground. They were all laughing and shouting. Lilita hugged Will and Eric while Carmilla felt Laura's arm around her waist. 

“Well I think we need to celebrate!” Julie said, getting off the couch.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Rich said, before getting off the couch and congratulating Will and Eric.

\---------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Will, Eric, Laura and Carmilla were sitting in the living room sipping champagne that Will had gotten from his apartment.

“You mad at me, Kitty?” Will asked.

“No. How could I after that shitty proposal.” She immediately got a smack to the arm from Laura.

“I liked it,” Eric said, kissing Will’s cheek.

“It was sweet,” Laura added.

“Yeah we all can't propose and fuck like rabbits before meeting up with the family,” Will said with a smirk.

“How did you even know that?”

“You were in a cabin, in the summer. It can leave certain odors behind.”

Laura immediately blushed and hid behind Carmilla. “So everyone knew?” She mumbled.

“No, Kirsch told me.”

Carmilla hit Will with a pillow. “You are such a pain.”

“And you're drunk.”

“I am not. I'm just buzzed.”

“Isn't that drunk for you now?”

“No I can still hold my liquor.”

Will looked towards Laura who shook her head no. Will laughed.

“So you got his father to sign? Will told me he wasn't really a guy who would.”

“We don't really know what made him sign them. We went to the prison and then later that night, Mattie was on our doorstep with the papers.”

“Well it's still really awesome. I'm happy for you guys.”

“Thanks new bro-in-law.”

“Mama?” 

Tommy came down the stairs wiping his eyes. He walked into the living room and straight to Carmilla.

“Hey, Bud. What's wrong?”

“I had a bad dream.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Tommy shook his head no as he crawled up onto the couch to sit on Carmilla's lap. 

“Do you want some water, Sweetheart?”

He shook his head and immediately closed his eyes against Carmilla's chest. She rubbed his back a few times as he calmed himself.

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

“I'm never going back right?”

“No, Baby. You're ours forever. Safe and sound. No more nightmares about that apartment or all the pain from before. Just happiness from here on out.”

“I like that,” Tommy whispered as his eyes closed.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy.”

“Merry Christmas, Mamas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer than usual to write this chapter... I got a negative comment on my last one and even though it was criticism, it really stunted my writing process and I hoped I fixed the problem with this chapter. Keep in mind, I'm trying to figure out where I want to go and what the next chapter should be about so it might take a while to get the creative juices flowing. ALSO, I'm in the process of possibly turning a little certain fic into a web series so that also is the reason these chapters will be coming out a little slower than usual.
> 
> If you have ideas or something you'd like to see for THIS story, let me know. It could help spark my creative flow and where to go to next!


	11. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and it's still not as long as it usually is, but it still over 10,000 words and I think you'll like the ending...
> 
> It got a little a smutty so that's your warning... sorry not sorry

Carmilla and Laura quickly walked into the courthouse a few days later. They had been home for less than twenty-four hours and were exhausted. Tommy was in Carmilla’s arms as they rushed. He had insisted on wearing the vest and blazer Will had given him for Christmas. They didn’t put up much of a fight. 

Mattie was standing outside of the courtroom with her arms crossed when she spotted the family rushing to her.

“Cutting it close.”

“Sorry. We had an issue with Josh this morning and it delayed us,” Carmilla answered, putting Tommy down. Laura quickly straightened out his close while Carmilla dabbed the sweat from her brow with a tissue.

“You really did rush. Take a moment to compose yourselves.”

“Hi, Mattie!” Tommy said, smiling.

“Hi, Darling. Are you excited?”

“Yes! What are we going to do today?”

“Well, we are going to talk to a person from social services about your adoption. They might ask you a few questions, but this shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes.”

“Is it scary?”

“No, Bud. It’ll be like talking to Charlie.”

“Okay.”

“Are we ready?” Mattie asked.

They nodded their heads and followed her to the elevators. They got off on the third floor and walked down a hallway to an office with the door opened. Tommy took Laura’s hand as they entered. 

“Jill?” 

“Matska. It’s such a pleasure to see you.”

“You as well. Are you ready for us?”

“Absolutely. Come on in.”

Carmilla, Laura and Tommy followed Mattie into the large office. The room was dark with shelves littered with law books. She had papers stacked on her desk and the room felt cluttered overall. 

“Hello, I’m Jill Patterson. I’ll be taking care of this case with Matska.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Laura Karnstein and this is my wife Carmilla Karnstein.”

“Nice to me you,” Carmilla said, holding out her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” She shook Carmilla’s hand. “And this little one must be Tommy.”

Laura knelt down next to Tommy. “Can you say, ‘hi’?”

Tommy smiled and said a shy ‘hi’ to the new woman.

“He’s a little shy around new people.”

“There is no need to be shy, Tommy. You will be seeing a lot of me over the next few months, but before I do home visits, I like to meet the families in my office so we are already acquainted. Please have a seat.”

They followed Jill to a mahagony large table and sat. 

“So Carmilla and Laura. I see you’ve been married for some time now. How did you two meet?”

They both started speaking at the same time. They laughed and Carmilla gestured to Laura.

“We actually met in high school. Carmilla was a new student my junior year. Her father was the new minister at the church my family attended and we first met at a welcome dinner for her family.” Laura’s smile was glowing as she looked at Carmilla.

“Was it love at first sight?”

“Not exactly, but Laura was very persistent. I was struggling with my own identity at the time, but she made me feel safe and happy. Once we started dating, I never looked back,” Carmilla answered.

“Any bumps in the rode? It seems you’ve been together for roughly fifteen years.”

“We broke up for four days in college over a miscommunication,” Laura spoke truthfully.

“And it was the worst four days of my life.”

“Mine too.”

“And it seems you already have children?”

“We do. We have a daughter named Katherine, who is seven and then Joshua, who is three.”

“And I’ve heard there is another child on the way?”

“I am pregnant, yes.”

“So why add another child to that mix?”

“Well I own a shelter-“

“Yes, the Carmilla Karnstein Foundation. I’ve read all about it. It seems you do some excellent work.”

“I try to do the best I can.”

“However, it is for LGBTQIA youth, is it not?”

“It is.”

“And is this child gay?”

“I believe it is way too early for Tommy to determine that,” Carmilla stated. “But are you suggesting that I’m influencing this child to be gay?”

“Not at all. I just have to ask these questions. And I agree it’s too early to be determined, but how did this kid end up in your shelter?”

“He was brought to me by Officer Brooks. I cannot answer for Officer Brooks on why he brought Tommy to my doors other than the fact that I am open twenty-four seven to the public.” Carmilla answered, defensively. Laura placed her hand on Carmilla’s arm to soothe her. 

“And do you offer services for children this young?” Jill asked, moving through her questions without hesitation.

“No. We have clearance for age ten and up, but I refuse to turn away any child. When I reach out to the families, they’re usually very apologetic, horrified and relieved that their child is okay. The youngest to walk through my door before Tommy was thirteen.”

“Mama says it’s okay to be gay as long as you’re true to yourself,” Tommy shared.

Jill smiled at him. “He calls you Mama?”

“And Laura is Mommy.”

“Do you view them as your parents, Tommy?”

“Yes because they are my parents. They take care of me and I get to laugh and play outside and go to school. I even got a bike for Christmas! Mama taught me how to ride it!”

“Well that is pretty cool.”

Carmilla rubbed Tommy’s back protectively. She still did not trust the woman in front of her.

“So out of all the children in and out of your shelter, why did you choose Tommy?”

“He was a seven year old boy who was walking alone outside at three in the morning by himself. He was scared, cold, hungry and tired. After I got him to sleep on a cot in my office, it seemed he didn’t have many options on where to go. His parents were missing and he had no next of kin that Officer Brooks could find. I knew he was too young to stay in my shelter, but I was worried since he had already been abused he would be placed in a bad foster home. I called Laura, we discussed it and that’s when Officer Brookes, Matska and I went through the courts rather quickly to give him a place to stay. After the weekend and hearing some stories, he touched my heart. He got along well with my kids, he was not troublesome, not that it would have mattered and it seemed like he had been apart of my family all along. I didn’t want him going anywhere. Laura and I agreed that adopting him is what we wanted.”

“Is it what Tommy wanted?”

“I can’t answer that for him.”

“Tommy, did you want Carmilla and Laura to adopt you?”

“Yes.”

“Why? What was it like for you when you first met Carmilla?”

“She was nice to me.”

“Nice to you? How?”

“Well I spilled some juice on the floor and she didn’t yell at me. I was usually punished for that and told I was a bad boy. I would have to clean it up and then be sent to my room with no food. But Mama said I was safe and she wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

“Did she make you feel safe?”

“Yes. She even let me choose the Band-Aids I wanted to cover my scabs.”

“You had scabs?”

“My old mommy burnt my arms with her cigarettes when I broke something or was being punished. Mama and Mommy don’t do that. I broke a bowl on accident and they hugged me and let me cry. I didn’t get put in time out or anything.”

“Would you have before?”

Tommy nodded. “But worse. Daddy would take off his belt and-”

“I think we understand, Sweetheart,” Laura interrupted.

“Do you not talk about what happened to him before?” Jill asked.

“We have him in therapy.”

“And as his future parents, don’t you think you should know?”

“We allow Tommy to share whatever information he likes with us, but we don’t like to pry or remind him of the dark times. He still has nightmares and we comfort him the best we can.”

“Then I will need to talk to his therapist as well.”

“Not a problem. I have her information here.” Mattie passed the paperwork.

“I would like to know what he did to you, Tommy. It will help me understand his situation as well as help us in court. You may leave the room if you like,” Jill suggested to Laura and Carmilla.

“We’ll stay,” Laura affirmed. 

“So what would your dad do, Tommy?”

Tommy looked towards Carmilla, who nodded in his direction. He stood on the chair and climbed onto her lap. Carmilla kissed the top of his head after he settled. He looked towards Laura who also nodded. Carmilla felt Laura’s hand take hers.

“He was really mean. He used to just hit me for no reason or beat me with his belt. I went to the hospital once because he broke my arm. My old mommy would yell at him to stop, but he’d hit her too, which made me mad so I would hit him back. That’s when I would get the belt and no food. Sometimes I would go days without food or I would sneak out when they were asleep. He was big and scary, like the Hulk.”

“Well that does sound scary. I’m sorry that happened to you. What do Carmilla and Laura do when you’ve broken a rule?”

“I get put in time out.”

“But he has only been put in time out once,” Laura noted.

“And what was that for?”

“He hit Katherine’s hand when she tried to take away a picture of his.”

“Why did you hit Katherine’s hand?”

“Because she wanted to see my picture, but it was private.”

“Why was it private?”

“It was my old mommy and daddy before.”

“Before what?”

“Before they got sick,” Carmilla said, using air quotes. 

“But I apologized and Katherine forgave me.”

“Well that is good that you apologized.” 

“Mommy and Mama said you have to apologize when you do something wrong to make it better.”

“Do you agree with that?”

Tommy nodded. “I felt better after telling Katherine that I was sorry.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah. Mama helps me when I get angry or sad so I don’t hit.”

“And what does she do?”

“I’m supposed to take big deep breaths and close my eyes.”

“Does it help?”

Tommy nodded. “And it makes me feel better.”

“Well that’s good. Can I ask you some more questions about before?”

Tommy nodded and shifted. Carmilla let go as he climbed back into his chair. He held Carmilla’s hand and she smiled at him.

“Okay. Why were you walking around at three in the morning by yourself?”

“My old mommy and daddy were sleeping and I could see through the small hole that it was snowing. I wanted to play so I did.”

“Small hole?”

Mattie handed Jill a few pictures. “This is the apartment Tommy grew up in. As you can see, the windows were boarded up with very little light coming into the apartment. The first picture is the facade, then their apartment.” Mattie handed over another folder. “This is the results of the air test for the apartment as well as a list of things growing inside.”

Jill looked over each picture briefly and shook her head. She then looked at the list and Carmilla could tell she was thinking how lucky he was to be alive.

“I think it should also be noted that the Karnstein’s have put Tommy in school and he is doing quite well considering we’re pretty sure he didn’t finish kindergarten. He’s also an exceptional artist and will be starting art classes once school is back in session. He is learning how to read and his teacher has already seen improvements thanks to Katherine taking her time to help him as well as Carmilla and Laura.”

“Is education important to you?”

“Of course, but a happy child is the most important thing to us,” Laura answered. “We want to make sure our children are happy and healthy. We’ve already taken Tommy to see our pediatrician and he is up to date on shots and received a clean bill of health.”

“That is wonderful. How long did it take for him to get into school?”

“Tommy was brought to us on a Saturday and he started school that following Tuesday. We felt it important so he wouldn’t fall further behind. He did a placement test and they said he could start second grade with Katherine, but he would be better off in first. We asked Tommy and he agreed.”

“I like first grade. Ms. Heath is really nice.”

“Is that your teacher?”

Tommy nodded. “She told me my drawings are really good! Grandmother said they should be in a museum!”

“Grandmother?”

“We took him home for the holidays and my mother can be persistent,” Carmilla said.

“Did you have fun, Tommy?”

“It was my first Christmas ever and Santa finally came to give me presents. Uncle Will gave me my vest and blazer. He also has hair like mine and taught me how to put it up.”

“That’s cool, but why don’t you want short hair?”

“Mama said I could grow it out if I wanted to and I’ve never had it long before so I was excited to do it and I like it!”

“Well it seems you have been well taken care of, but I have one more question for you, Tommy. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Why do you want Carmilla and Laura to adopt you? I want you think about it a moment before answering.”

Tommy looked down at his hands before looking at Carmilla and Laura. They looked at him with concern.

“Because they’re nice to me and I know they love me. I think my old mommy loved me too, but not like Carm and Laura. I fell down once at the park and scraped my knee. Usually my daddy would push me and tell me to get up, even if I was bleeding. But Mama took me to the bathroom and cleaned it up. I don’t even have a scar now and she didn’t get mad that I ripped my pants. And Mommy makes the whole room light up sometimes when I’m super scared or after a bad dream. I used to get scared a lot, but no one would help me. Mommy and Mama help me. I’m only scared of the dark, but they always give me a nightlight. And I get to go outside and play in the snow as long as it’s not too cold. And Mama said next time it snows we can go sledding. I’ve never done that before.”

“That sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“I hope so. Have you ever been sledding?”

“Numerous times and it is a lot of fun.”

“Cool!” Tommy thought for a moment. “Mama?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

“What does ‘numerous’ mean?”

Carmilla smiled. “It means she’s gone sledding a lot of times. It means several or plenty of times.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.”

“Welcome, Kid.”

“Now Carmilla and Laura. As I said, I will make a couple of home visits. Some will be announced and some will not be. This is just to make sure Tommy is in good hands and we’re placing him with a good family. Does that sound alright?”

“Absolutely,” Laura stated.

“Alright. Well it was lovely meeting you all. Matska and I will schedule something with you two soon.”

“It was nice meeting you as well.” Carmilla held out her hand and shook Jill’s hand again. Tommy got out of his chair and hugged Carmilla. She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

“Can you say ‘bye’, Bud?”

Tommy smiled. “Bye, Mrs. Patterson!”

“Goodbye, Tommy. I will see you soon!”

“Thank you again,” Laura added as they stepped out. They quietly walked back to the elevators and then out of the building. Carmilla put Tommy down.

“Hey, Bud. Can you go with Mommy for a second so I can speak with Mattie?”

“Okay.”

Laura looked at her and nodded at the look on Carmilla’s face. “Come on, Sweetheart! Let’s go to the car!”

“It’s cold out, Mommy!”

“I know! Let’s go get warm.”

Tommy took Laura’s hand as they started to head towards the parking garage. Carmilla waited until they were out of earshot.

“Does that woman think I’m trying to turn Tommy gay?”

“No. It’s a question she has to ask.”

“Why? Because Laura and I are lesbians?”

“No. It’s because Tommy was brought to your shelter.”

“Well can Officer Brooks go to her and explain himself?”

“He will. I’m meeting with him shortly. It’s nothing against you or Laura, I promise.”

“I swear Mattie if that woman is homophobic-“

“Carmilla, she works with gay families all the time. She is the best LGBTQIA representative to have for adoption. It’s why I chose her for you guys, but these questions will be asked.”

“Why?”

“Because the courts are not up to the time and some judges are older.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“I take it you’re happy to be back from the south?”

“You have no idea.”

“I promise you, Jill is the best with every judge. She’s just preparing you for hard questions later so get all the frustration out now to save yourself. Remember Tommy comes from an aggressive and abusive home. Don’t let them see your anger.”

“I don’t have abusive anger.”

“I know that, but I’ve known you since you were seventeen. So just relax. She’s just preparing you. Okay?”

“Yeah, Okay.” Carmilla paused. “Thanks again for your help.”

“Of course. Enjoy your New Years.”

“Yeah you too and don’t work through it this time.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Well you can come over if you want.”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Alright. Bye, Mattie.”

“Cioa, Bella.”

Carmilla walked slowly to the car. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

_Yo. Karnstein residence._

“Please don’t tell me that’s how you answer our home phone when we’re not there.”

Kirsch laughed. _No, Bro. I saw your caller ID. What’s up?_

“Have the kids eaten lunch yet?”

_No. I was just about to start making it._

“I’m going to bring home some food so don’t worry about it. You want anything from McDonalds?”

_Bro._

Carmilla laughed.

\-------------------------------------------

“Why are we going to McDonalds?” Laura asked.

“Because I’m in the mood for some bad food and we haven’t had it in a while and you know for the kid.”

Laura looked back to see Tommy smiling while looking out the window.

“He seems perfectly fine and I really don’t want my kids eating that junk.”

“Laura, once in awhile isn’t going to kill them. They haven’t had it in a couple weeks and they know better than to think they’re going to get it all the time.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla pulled into a parking spot. “Tommy, wanna come inside with me?”

“Okay!”

He excitedly unbuckled his seatbelt and waited for Carmilla to open his door. He followed Carmilla into the building, waving to Laura as they entered. Laura had a giddy smile on her face and waved back.

“I like sitting by the window, Carm. I get to see more stuff.”

“Well we’ll talk to Kat about alternating with you. But before that would you like a cheeseburger for lunch?”

“Yes, please!”

“Alright.”

Carmilla stepped up and ordered food for the whole family and Kirsch, who could have been a family all on his own with how much food he requested. While they waited, Carmilla listened to Tommy talk about a bird he saw while on the way to the courthouse. She wasn’t really listening, but smiled nonetheless at how happy he seemed to be. Their number was called and she asked for sauces of all kinds and ketchup. She handed the two big bags of food to Tommy while she carried to the drink trays.

“Careful, Bud,” she yelled as he quickly made his way out. 

She picked up her pace to be next to him. She handed the trays to Laura before helping Tommy get in.

“That does smell good,” Laura said as Carmilla got in.

“I know and you better believe I’m excited to eat it.”

The ride home was short and they slowly climbed out. They got up to their apartment and opened the door to see Kirsch reading to Josh and Katherine.

“Mama!” Josh screamed, running towards her. He hugged her legs tightly with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Buddy.” She bent over and kissed his head. Laura took the drinks from her hands so she could pick him up. 

“Ready for some McDonalds?”

“We got McDonalds?” Katherine asked excitedly.

“Thank your Mama,” Laura said, setting up the island.

Both children thanked her before running towards the kitchen counter and climbing up on their seats. Tommy was next. Kirsch stepped out from the bathroom.

“How’d the meeting go?” He asked, helping Laura.

“I think it went really well,” Laura answered.

“She made me uncomfortable.”

“Carm, that’s because you’re still in your south mode. Is that what you talked to Mattie about?”

“Yes. Why would she ask us if an eight year old is gay?”

“Dude!” Kirsch cringed.

“Right?”

“What if I am gay?” Tommy questioned. 

“What have we told you, Sweetheart?”

“It’s okay to be straight or gay or whatever we want as long as we’re happy.”

“And we mean it, Bud. It’s just weird that she would ask that because you’re so young. But if you’re think you’re gay or know you’re gay, we won’t have any opinion about it.”

Laura placed the happy meals in front of the kids. “What did Mattie say?”

“That’s she’s the best for lesbian parents.”

“Then I think we should respect that and trust our friend to know what’s right for us.”

“Yeah.”

Each kid squealed with joy at their toys while Kirsch helped them open the plastic packages. Laura divided a large fry into threes for the kids before taking her own sandwich. 

Kirsch took a bite from his Big Mac. “So what happens now?”

“Home visits. A few will be announced and a few won’t.”

“What does that mean?” Katherine asked.

“Well it means that this woman, Mrs. Patterson, will be visiting us to make sure Tommy is in a good home and being taken care of so we’ll be seeing her a lot.”

“We have the bestest house,” Josh said, playing with a car.

“Hey, Bud. This isn’t play time. Car away until you’re finished eating.”

“Okay, Mama.”

They watched as Josh put the car on his chair before picking up a chicken nugget. Kirsch took another big bite of food.

“When does all this start?”

“Kirsch, you gotta stop talking with your mouth full in front of the kids.”

“Sorry, Laura.”

“And I assume it starts any time but I think Mattie is going to set it up for after New Years.”

“Speaking of which, we’re having a big blowout party right?” Kirsch asked, excitedly.

“You mean sitting on the couch with three kids who won’t make it to midnight and then going to bed? Then yes.” Carmilla smirked at the idea.

“Come on, guys! Let’s have a party.”

“We don’t drink in front of the kids and you know this.”

“So we’ll get sparking cider and then the kids can have some too. Come on.”

“A party would be fun, Carm.”

“Yeah. What do you guys think? Wanna invite Laf, Perry, Mattie and Kirsch over to party?”

“Yeah!!” Katherine and Josh answered excitedly.

“What about you, Tommy.”

“What’s New Years?”

“Oh well you know how we get a new year on January first?”

“Yes.”

“So a lot of people throw big parties to ring it in and celebrate. We’ll get silly party hats, dress nicely and have noise makers. How does that sound?”

“Can Uncle Will and Uncle Eric come?”

“I’ll have to call them, but I’m sure they would be happy to attend.”

“Cool.”

“So it’s happening, Bros? We’re doing our party thang?”

“Did you just say ‘thang’?”

Kirsch nodded his head. “Yeah, Dude.”

“Yes, Kirsch we’re having a party, but not like high school. Okay? Don’t invite anyone!”

“Can I at least bring Charlie?”

“Of course. Gotta have someone to kiss at midnight.”

Kirsch blushed. 

\-------------------------------------------

Laura and Kirsch were hanging up gold balloons and Happy New Year signs in the apartment while Carmilla helped the kids get ready. 

“Mama?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

“Why is there so much gold?”

“You know what, Tommy, I have no idea why people put gold everywhere on New Years.”

“You’re wearing a gold tie.”

Carmilla smiled. “That’s because your mommy likes me in ties and I got you a gold bow tie if you want to wear it.”

“Okay! Can I wear my hair down though?”

“Absolutely, Kid.”

His hair was wavy and down to his shoulders, but shined in the light. His hair was almost the same color of Laura’s which Tommy liked. Carmilla clipped the bow tie under Tommy’s collar. He was in all black, just like Carmilla. His room was definitely more his space now with his drawings all over the walls, a Frozen comforter set and a smaller bed that suited a child his size. They put the guest bed in storage to keep once the apartment expansion was completed. 

Carmilla felt familiar arms around her waist and smiled.

“Did you get everything up?”

“I did,” Laura answered. She kissed Carmilla’s cheek before smiling down at Tommy. “You look very beautiful, Tommy.”

“Thanks, Mommy. So do you!”

Laura was in a loose fitting black dress, but there was no hiding her pregnant stomach anymore. Carmilla placed her hand on Laura’s stomach and smiled. 

“Mommy, do I look pretty?” Katherine asked from the doorway. Laura turned around. Katherine was also in a black dress that had gold studded roses on it. “Absolutely gorgeous, Pumpkin!”

Katherine hugged Laura as Carmilla slipped out of the room and down the hall into her bedroom. She saw a small gift on the bed and noticed Laura had written her name on it. She smiled as she lifted the black lid. Through the purple and black paper, a pair of gold suspenders laid in the box. She laughed to herself before pulling them out. She turned around to see Laura in the door.

“Like your surprise, Sweetness?”

“I do, but I feel like they are more of a gift for you.”

“They will be, later.”

Carmilla’s heart jumped at the thought of later. Laura took the suspenders out of Carmilla’s hand and clipped them to the back of her pants. She threw the straps over her shoulders and Carmilla clasped them to the front of her dress pants. She felt Laura’s lips against her neck.

“Keep that up and we’re locking this door right now.”

“And what about the party?”

“Forget the party.”

Just then the doorbell rang and Carmilla groaned. Laura smiled. “Later,” she whispered.

“Pure torture.”

Laura snickered down the hallway, pulling Carmilla with her. Kirsch had the door open as Charlie walked in. She was in a stunning gold dress.

“Wow,” Kirsch whispered. He was in black dress pants, a white button down with black bow tie. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks, Kirsch.”

Carmilla felt tiny arms wrap around her legs. She looked down to see Josh smiling up at her. His short hair had been spiked and they let him wear a blue buttoned down shirt that had dinosaurs on it. Carmilla picked him up.

“Laf will my like my shirt.”

“They sure will, Bud.”

“Hey, Carmilla.”

“Hey, Charlie. I’m glad you could come. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Honestly, water would be great.”

“Uh, I got it, Carm-sexy.”

“What?” Charlie asked.

“Nickname from high school. Now he usually says it when he’s nervous.” Carmilla winked at her with a knowing smile.

“Speaking of high school-“

“Oh no, Kirsch. You didn’t.”

“I just ran into a couple people and told them they should come.”

“A couple people to you is like twenty,” Laura noted.

“It’s two people, I promise.”

“Just two?”

“Swear.”

Carmilla looked towards Laura who shrugged. “We have plenty of snacks and Perry will bring more.”

“Yeah. You better not be lying.”

“Chill, Dude. This is your apartment, but no offense, eight adults and three kids is not a party.”

“It can be if you let it,” Carmilla said through gritted teeth.

Tommy came into the room and stopped when he saw Charlie. “Hi, Charlie. Are we having a session at home?”

Charlie laughed. “No, Kiddo. I’m just here for the party.”

“Oh well welcome to my home?”

She smiled. “Well thank you very much for making me feel welcome.”

“Come watch cartoons with me, Tommy!” Katherine shouted from the couch. Tommy’s smile grew and he ran to her.

“They’re very close,” Charlie noted to Carmilla.

“Yeah. They get along really well. They all do actually.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Yeah. Has he talked-“ Carmilla paused and looked at her son. “Josh, why am I still holding you?”

“Because you love me.”

“I do, I do. Do you want to watch cartoons so I can talk to Charlie?”

“Okay!”

Carmilla put Josh down and turned back to Charlie. “Does Tommy not talk about Katherine?”

“He has, but we mostly discuss the past. He seems to be remembering more memories recently. Good and bad, but I don’t tell you about it because it doesn’t seem to be affecting him outside of the office.”

“What happens in the office?”

“He gets upset and cries sometimes, but when I offer to get you, it’s like he remembers he has you and Laura. He smiles more after that. Honestly, I think he is just trying to get the bad stuff out and kind of falls down the rabbit hole until his light comes back and that is honestly just mentioning your name.”

“Does he ever get violent?”

“Oh gosh, no. He’s very sweet. Did you teach him to breath when he gets angry?”

“Yeah. I told him to put the energy elsewhere.”

“Well he listened. He’ll stop talking and just take big breaths. You can see his whole exterior relax before he starts crying.”

“Is that why sometimes he comes out all cavalier and other times he runs to me and clings to me.”

“Yes.”

“Should I ask him about it?”

“You can. I think he likes that you don’t know.”

“Could you write me a report?”

“Sure.”

Carmilla stood and stared at Tommy. “Don’t worry. He loves you very much and when he got back from Christmas with you guys, I don’t think I had ever seen him that happy. He’s getting better. He knows his past, but I don’t think it’s haunting him anymore. Before I could tell it was always lingering in the background, but now he’s filling all the bad stuff with good memories from you guys.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re the first birthday party he remembers. He doesn’t think he’s ever had one before. He said even though it wasn’t a big party, it’s still his favorite memory. He describes it as magical.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because he had told me that day that he liked dinosaurs. That’s how I knew to tell Laf what to get,” Laura answered, leaning against Carmilla.

“And the cake.”

“The cake?” They both asked.

“He said he had never had birthday cake before and there was one with his name on it. You guys are making that kid’s world amazing and he knows it. He knows how special he is and he really does love you both.”

Carmilla smiled and wiped her eye. “Thanks, Charlie.”

“It really means the world to us that you’re helping him.”

“I’m very happy to help. He’s the perfect example of why I got into therapy. So kids that come from terrible homes, get the chance to live a life of love and happiness.”

“We’re very grateful.”

“No need. He’s a good kid.”

There were a series of knocks on the door and Carmilla groaned while Laura laughed. She kissed Carmilla’s cheek before leaving her side and going to the door.

“Happy New Years Eve,” Lafontaine shouted before blowing a noise maker. Perry looked disheveled, but smiled, yanking the toy from Lafontaine’s mouth.

“Ow, Per! You could have pulled my teeth out.”

“Enough, Laf. Hello, Laura.”

“Hey, guys. Come on in.”

“Laf! Look at my shirt!” Josh jumped off the couch and ran straight to Lafontaine for them to pick him up.

“That is a pretty awesome shirt, Little Guy!”

“I’m a big boy,” Josh protested. “Right, Mama?”

Carmilla was walking up to them and Josh reached out for her. “You sure are, Josh,” Carmilla said, answering him. “Exnay on the ittleay. He’s a little insecure about it.”

“Kids making fun of him?”

“I think so,” Carmilla nodded, “but we’re working on it.”

“How’s it going, Laf?” Laura asked.

“Not too shabby.”

“How was your Christmas?”

Lafontaine and Perry started talking to Laura while Carmilla answered the knock on the door. She put Josh down and told him to go back to the couch before opening the door. Will stood their smiling. He looked healthier and it warmed Carmilla’s heart to see him so radiant.

“Hey, Kitty.”

“How’s it going, Will?”

“Good. I was showing Eric around the city.”

Eric came in. His smile just as big.

“And what did you think, First Timer?”

“It’s absolutely breathtaking. You read about it in books and magazines, but nothing compares to actually seeing it.”

“It’s one of the reasons I moved back.”

“Hey, guys,” Laura said, excitedly.

“And she’s the other reason,” Carmilla noted.

“It’s a good reason.”

“You bet it is.”

Eric looked up and finally noticed the apartment. “Wow. Nice digs.”

“Yeah, we did alright. You know Kirsch and I pretty much built this apartment from the ground up. The building was abandoned and Laura and I got it for next to nothing.”

“That’s incredible.”

“Eric, how was your first day in the city?” Laura asked, walking up behind Carmilla.

“It was incredible. I can see why you live here.”

“Well yeah, but living here is a lot different than visiting here.”

“I’m sure.”

“Sometimes Laura and I talk about moving back home, but we figured if we do, it’ll be after retirement. I can’t technically leave my business.”

“Uncle Will!” Tommy shouted from the couch. He slid off as best he could before running up to Will.

“Hey, Big Kid!” Will kissed his cheek. “How’s it going?”

“I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Well your moms wanted it to be a surprise. Did it work?”

“I’m so surprised! I’m happy you’re here!”

“Me too, Kid. And what about my niece and other nephew? Are you guys happy to see me?”

Katherine turned her head away from the television for only a moment. “Hi, Uncle Will!”

“There was a time you used to run up to me and smother me in kisses and hugs. Are you too big and cool for that now?”

Katherine smiled. She hopped off the couch and hugged Will. Josh doing the same. 

“So who else is coming to this shindig?” Will asked.

“Well everyone here are the only ones we invited, but apparently Kirsch decided to invite a few more people,” Carmilla answered.

“I promise it’s not a big deal, Dude. You’re gonna love it.”

Their buzzer went off and Kirsch ran to it to keep the surprise alive. He waited by the door to answer it while Carmilla and Laura gathered coats to put away in the closet. Everyone started to snack around the kitchen except for the children who were still watching cartoons. 

There was a knock on the door and Kirsch smiled. He opened the door.

“What? You two too cool to open your own door?”

“Holy sh-,” Laura hit Carmilla’s arm. “-crap. Is that Melanippe Callis?” Carmilla smiled.

“Call me that again and see what happens.” Mel smirked before rushing in and hugging the two girls.

“Oh my gosh, Mel. You look amazing,” Laura praised.

“Thank you.”

“What are you doing in the city?”

“Well I’ve actually been here a while, but we all kind of fell out of contact after high school.” A woman came and stood next to Mel, taking her arm. “Oh this is my wife, Charlotte. This is Carmilla and Laura.”

“Nice to meet you,” Charlotte spoke softly. She was also in a gold dress. 

“You as well. Seriously, Mel, you look amazing. Come in and make yourself comfortable. We’ve got sparkling cider and plenty of snacks.”

“I brought champagne.”

“Oh well that is very kind of you. Just make sure the kids don’t drink it.”

“Kids?” Mel asked.

“Uh yeah. Kids.” Carmilla moved so the children were no longer blocked. “Those are our three.”

“And one more on the way.”

“Well if one of you were a guy, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised with how much you got it on in high school, but didn’t that cost a lot?”

“Well the eldest is in the process of being adopted, we used my settlement on my first case for Kat and then Josh and this new little one we just managed, but we don’t view them as financial burdens.”

“Oh no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Charlotte and I have been discussing children and the best way to go about it. It’s a very expensive procedure.”

“Yeah it is, but if you’d like I can give you my doctor's information. She helped us a lot,” Laura suggested.

“That would be lovely. Thank you,” Charlotte answered.

“Of course. Kids, can you come and say hi to our friends?”

They were staring blankly at the television and Carmilla smiled. She walked over to the couch and stood in front of the television. The children groaned.

“We have company, Youngins. Can you go say hi? I promise the cartoons will still be here when you get back.”

Josh walked up to Carmilla and she picked him. They all in one way or another clung to Carmilla. 

“They’re a little shy around new people,” Laura explained. “So guys this is one of our old friends from high school. This is Mel and her wife Charlotte. Can you say hi?”

They all said “hi” collectively. Carmilla chuckled. “So this bug guy is Josh. Can you tell them how old you are?”

Josh held up three fingers while trying to hide his face in Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla kissed his forehead. “You already getting tired, Bud? It’s only ten.”

Josh nodded his head.

“Well we will definitely have one out before midnight,” she commented to Laura.

“I’m Katherine.” Katherine held her hand out to Mel who smiled. She shook her hand.

“Named after the infamous Katherine Hollis, I assume?”

“Yes,” Laura answered.

“And this is Tommy.”

“He looks just like you, Hollis.”

“Really?” Tommy asked excitedly. 

“You bet!”

Tommy’s smile grew and he looked up at Laura. Laura ran his fingers through his hair. 

“And what about this new one?” Charlotte asked.

“We don’t know the sex yet, but we’ll probably wait until they're born. We never found out with Katherine or Josh so I don’t think we’ll start now.”

“Is he asleep?” Carmilla whispered, turning so Laura could see Josh’s face. 

“Yeah he is.”

“Alright. Well come on in, let Laura take your coats and get comfortable while I put this little guy to bed.”

“Should we let him stay out here? In case he wakes up?”

“I don’t know. I get the feeling he’ll cry pretty loudly if he wakes up from being disturbed. You know he’s out for the night.”

“Yeah. I’ll put him to bed so I can get him into his pajamas.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla handed Josh off to Laura. He opened his eyes for a moment before hugging Laura.

“I want to go to sleep, Mommy.”

“That’s what we’re doing, Sweetpea. Let’s go get in bed.”

Josh nodded, falling back asleep. Carmilla took their coats and gestured for them to head on in. 

“Oh my gosh, Melanippe. It’s so wonderful to see you,” Perry stated, standing from one of the chairs.

“Hey, Perry. Laf.”

“Man, it is good to see you. How have you been?”

“Wonderful. This is my wife Charlotte. This is Perry and her partner, Lafontaine. Still doing science?”

“Teaching now, but doing as many experiments as possible.”

“They zapped my kid’s eyebrows off once and I only left them together for a few hours,” Carmilla noted, sitting next to Tommy on the couch. 

“They were still there.”

“They were not,” Laura replied, coming back into the room. “Mel. Charlotte. What can I get you to drink?”

“I think I’m good with cider,” Charlotte answered. 

“As am I.”

“Sit down, guys. Relax.”

Mel sat down on the chair while Charlotte sat on the arm rest. 

“And Perry, I heard you have a bakery.”

“I do. You should come sometime. I brought brownies tonight so help yourself.”

“Are they like the brownies you made in high school?”

“No no no. Everyone can eat them including the children.”

Mel smiled. “Shame.”

“Why what were they like in high school?” Charlotte asked.

Everyone looked towards the children. Carmilla smiled. “They were very special, Charlotte.”

“Oh.”

“Here you go,” Laura said, handing them both a glass. She sat down next to Carmilla and smiled.

“So are you two still madly in love or has it settled?”

“I don’t know, Cupcake. What do you think?” Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulders.

Laura smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Still madly, head over heels in love.”

“These two could never keep their hands to themselves in high school,” Mel explained to Charlotte.

“Oh I find that hard to believe.”

“Well believe it. When they came out to their parents, we got more eyefuls than we were expecting and I think I walked in on them together about twenty times. It got to the point where I just shielded my eyes,” Lafontaine added.

“What were you doing, Mama?” Katherine asked.

“The horizontal tango,” Kirsch said, joining the group. He left the chair for Charlie as he sat on the floor.

“Kirsch!”

“Bro, don’t say that to my kid.”

“What is that?” Tommy asked.

“You see what you started?”

“Your parents were just dancing alone,” Perry explained.

“Mommy and Mama dance all the time.”

“Well until a child pulls on our pants leg to dance with them.”

“I want to dance with you, Mama.”

“No, Mama doesn’t want to dance right now.”

“Please.”

“Come on, Carm. Dance with Tommy.”

Carmilla sighed. “Okay. Someone pick a song. Come here, Bud.”

Carmilla reluctantly got off the couch while Laura searched through their record collection. She smirked and put on the “Christmas Waltz” performed by Oscar Peterson. She and Carmilla had danced to it one year at a Christmas party in college. Carmilla looked at her and smiled. Carmilla picked Tommy up and held out his hand. She swayed with Tommy back and forth to show him the rhythm. 

“One, two, three. One, two, three,” Carmilla counted.

“What do I do with my feet?” Tommy asked.

“Just step side to side while swaying.”

Tommy pulled back to look at Carmilla’s feet.

“You’re a good dancer, Mama.”

“Thanks, Bud. Your Mommy has always loved to dance. One time, in high school, she was grounded and I had nothing to do so I watch some tutorial videos to surprise her.”

“Did you?”

“I did, but she taught me more dances and honestly I really only like to dance with her.”

“What about me?”

Carmilla turned them in a circle and Tommy laughed. “Oh I love dancing with you and one day when both of your feet touch the ground, I’ll teach you dance properly. That is, if you’re not too cool for your Mama.”

“I could never be too cool for you.”

Carmilla smiled. “I’m gonna hold that to you, Kid.”

After a few moments, the rest of the couples started to join them. Carmilla looked over at Laura.

“Hey, Bud. Do you mind if I dance with Mommy for a minute?”

Tommy looked at Laura and smiled. Laura walked over to them.

“May I cut in?”

“Sure, Mommy.”

Carmilla put Tommy down. She held out her hand for Laura and twirled her before bringing her in. They laughed and began to waltz together. Tommy continued to smile as he watched all the couples dance before joining Katherine on the couch. They picked up a couple of Barbies and had them dance together while giggling.

“He’s really changed over the past couple weeks,” Laura commented, looking at the kids.

Carmilla glanced over at them as well. “He’s happy.”

“Are you?”

“Well, I’ve got the love of my life in my arms, while two of my loves laugh as they play and one so tuckered out he managed to show Laf his shirt before falling asleep. Yeah, I’m pretty happy.”

“Me too.” A beat passed before Laura spoke again. “This is nice. I like having friends over. Seeing old friends happy in their lives.” Carmilla hummed before kissing Laura’s cheek.

“It is nice.”

“So not as bad as you thought?”

“No. Not at all. And it’s good to see Mel.”

“It’s nice to see Mel happy and in love. She was always quiet in high school, but she seems so powerful and strong now.”

“I know.”

“I hope they can have children. I think she would be a wonderful parent.”

“I think she’d beat a kid up if they ever messed with her child. I mean look at those guns. She’s ripped.”

Laura chuckled. “Shh. Don’t say that.”

“Well she is.”

“I mean don’t say she would beat up a kid.”

Carmilla smiled at Laura. “I know you know this, but I really love you.”

“Well I hope so. You’ve been with me long enough.”

“I’m serious, Laura.”

“I know. I really, really love you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Laura gawked. “Well then you can forget our festivities for tonight.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, Sweetness I would.”

“Then I believe you one hundred percent.”

Laura smirked. “Good. Besides I’m a pregnant lady who wishes everyone was already gone so we could start now.”

Carmilla’s grip grew tighter around Laura’s waist. “I’ve wanted that since the doorbell rang.”

“Two more hours.”

“And then what are you going to do to me?”

Laura leaned into Carmilla’s ear. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She bit Carmilla’s earlobe and pulled.

“Fuck,” Carmilla whispered before kissing Laura.

The song came to a close and Carmilla twirled Laura one more time. Laura kissed Carmilla’s lips while the next song started. It was Dave Brubeck’s version of “Silent Night”. 

“Mama?”

Laura and Carmilla broke apart. “Yes, Kitty Kat.”

“Can I dance with you?”

“Sure.”

Carmilla picked Katherine up and they swayed back and forth. Tommy came over and asked Laura, who also agreed.

“Can we play something else?” Katherine asked.

“Sure. What do you want to play?”

“How about that Christmas CD that Mommy really likes.”

Carmilla groaned. “You mean Hanson’s Christmas album? Christmas is over, Kat.”

“So? We didn’t really listen to it this year and it’s my favorite. Please, Mama?”

Carmilla sighed. “Fine, Kat, but you owe me.”

Katherine kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “Better?”

She laughed. “All better, Pumpkin.” Carmilla turned to face her guests. “Katherine has requested a music change and I apologize in advance, but at least Laura will like it.”

Carmilla and Katherine slipped in Laura’s old CD into the player. The piano started and Carmilla put Katherine down so she could dance.

“Dance with me, Mama,” she requested, grabbing Carmilla’s hand.

“Kat, you know I only dance to slow music.”

“Come here, Katherine. I’ll dance with you,” Mel offered. She swayed her hips back and forth and Katherine shyly mimicked her.

Kirsch joined them a few minutes later, causing Katherine to laugh. He picked her up and danced with her. Mel held out her hand to Tommy as the next song started, helping him dance to the beat. He slowly got it and she showed him how to snap his fingers. Laura and Carmilla laughed and after a short amount of begging, Carmilla got off the couch to dance with Laura. She never felt comfortable dancing to fast music, but always let Laura lead. 

After a few songs, Kirsch brought over a crying Katherine.

“What happened, Pumpkin?”

“I bumped my head against Uncle Will’s!” 

“Oh, Sweetheart. It’s okay. Let Mama see.”

Carmilla took Katherine from Kirsch and took her to the couch. She looked at Katherine’s forehead. “Just a red mark, Sweetheart. It’s okay.”

“It hurt, Mama.”

“I know, Baby. That always hurts and Uncle Will has an exceptionally hard head.”

“I heard that,” Will said, coming up to her. “I’m sorry about that, Katherine.”

Katherine rubbed her head. “It’s okay.” She hugged Carmilla. 

“Are you tired, Kat?”

She rested her head against Carmilla’s chest and shook it no. 

“Are you sure?”

“I wanna stay up for the party, Mama.”

“I know, but if you’re sleepy, you should go to bed.”

“I’m okay. My head just hurts.”

Carmilla kissed her forehead. “Well then wanna shake it off and dance with me? It’s your favorite song.”

Katherine smiled and nodded. Katherine hopped off her lap and they started to dance with each other. Laura and Tommy quickly joined them. 

“Hanson?” Mel questioned.

“Don’t look at me. It’s Laura’s favorite which has caused it to be Katherine’s favorite and I have to listen to it every Christmas.”

“She secretly loves it,” Laura added.

“I didn’t know you were such a softie.”

“Don’t tell me you’re so strong and stern around Charlotte.”

Mel looked over at Charlotte, who grinned. “Fair point. It’s nice to see you happy. My memory mostly remembers you being broody and dark.”

“She can still be like that too,” Will said, hitting Carmilla with his hip.

“And Will can still be a pain.” 

“That’s the Carmilla I remember.”

“And don’t bang on her door. She really hates that,” Lafontaine added.

“It’s annoying.”

“And she doesn’t like help,” Perry stated.

“What is this? Gang up on Carmilla hour?”

“No, no,” Laura said, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders. “We’re just helping Mel know that you haven’t changed that much.” Laura turned towards the group. “Except she is a huge sap.”

“Especially when it comes to the little dudes.”

“Hey, my kids and my wife are my life. They’re the most important thing to me so I might be a sap, but it’s to make sure they’re all happy and healthy.”

“Well, it’s nice.”

“Thank you. And I don’t know about you guys, but I could sure use a break from all this dancing and teasing.”

“Okay everyone, we have to chill out because someone is getting cranky,” Will joked.

“You’re so funny. I was going to offer you the couch, but you can find somewhere else to stay.”

“Well I see we have definitely reached cranky hour.”

“Hey,” Laura said, “Be nice to my wife. She’s hosting and I want her in good spirits for later.”

“Later? What’s later?”

“Kirsch, I’m going to guess it involves the children being asleep and them alone. It has nothing to do with us at all,” Lafontaine explained, slapping an arm on his shoulder.

Kirsch’s eyes widen and he smiled. “Right.”

\-------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Carmilla and Laura were putting two very tired children to bed. They wished both of them a Happy New Year before turning on their nightlights and closing their doors. They joined the group hand in hand.

“So should we kill the noisemakers at midnight?” Lafontaine asked.

“Probably. Sorry guys.”

“No worries, Dude.”

“But we can watch the fireworks from the balcony.”

“Nice.”

“You guys have a nice place here,” Mel commented.

Carmilla explained to her how she and Kirsch had built it and how long it took for them to complete it. She also talked about the expansion of the apartment with the new baby.

“I can’t believe you trusted Kirsch here with a hammer.”

“Bro.”

“I would trust him with a hammer,” Charlie commented. They flirted with one another as Kirsch’s cheeks blush.

“So how did you two meet?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh, I work with Carmilla and Kirsch came by one day with Katherine after school so she could say hi. Carmilla introduced us and we went a few dates before Kirsch asked me to be his girlfriend.”

“Aw,” Carmilla stated sarcastically, immediately getting a smack on the arm from Laura.

“And Carmilla likes to tease us about it endlessly.”

“How did you guys meet?” Laura asked Mel.

“Oh I was at an archery class and Mel was there in all her glory, hitting bullseye after bullseye. I’ve always been a little more tentative and cautious. She was rather terrifying, but I felt drawn to her. So eventually I worked up the courage to talk to her and asked her for help.”

“Meanwhile, I had been pining for her for over a month, but didn’t feel like I was in the right place for a relationship.”

“And Mel was kind enough to offer me lessons.”

“For free.”

“Well I don’t know. I think we found a form a payment rather quickly.”

Mel’s cheeks blushed while everyone seemed to smile.

“Anyway,” Mel stated, “A year later we had a small courthouse wedding with only family and a few of Charlotte’s close friends.”

“We would have gone,” Laura said.

“I know, but we hadn’t really been in touch for so long and it was kind of an unexpected last minute decision.”

“Well I think we can speak for everyone when we say we’re all happy for you.”

“Thanks, Perry.” Mel patted her knee. Perry smiled and patted Mel’s hand. They smiled at one another.

“Looks like we’ve only got a couple minutes left,” Kirsch stated, looking at his watch.

Carmilla flipped the television back on to watch the local New Year’s broadcast. Laura was sitting on her lap and she looked out at her friends who were all content with their loved ones. She felt Laura’s finger under her chin so they could look at one another. She smiled at Laura as she heard everyone starting to countdown.

“I love you,” Laura whispered.

“I love you too.”

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!” Their guests shouted.

“Happy New Year, Sweetness.”

“Happy New Year, Cupcake.”

Their kiss was passionate and long. Carmilla felt Laura’s tongue against hers and it took all her might to not take Laura to their bedroom in that very moment. Laura moaned before they both felt a pillow smack into their face. Laura laughed while Carmilla scowled. 

“Just let us watch the fireworks and then we’ll leave you two to your sex capades,” Lafontaine said as the first firework went off from the park.

They all gathered around the balcony windows and watched it from behind the glass. Carmilla stood behind Laura resting her hand on Laura’s baby bump. Laura looked back at her and smiled, pecking her lips.

“They need to leave,” Carmilla whispered.

“Patience.”

“I don’t want to be patient. I want to touch you and do naughty things to you.”

“Thirty minutes.”

“That’s too long.”

The fireworks came to a close and they all cheered quietly so they wouldn’t wake the kids. It didn’t take the group of people very long to leave. Carmilla was certain that most of them were heading out to do the same activities she was waiting to do. 

“Mel, it was so good to see you. And Charlotte it was wonderful meeting you,” Laura said, giving them both a hug.

“Thank you for having us.”

“Please come over anytime. I hope to see you more.”

“Absolutely,” Mel agreed. “And bring the kids to the archery sometime.”

“I don’t know. I think they’re a little too young for that.”

“Nonsense,” Mel stated. “I’ve got classes for all ages and besides it’s my archery. They can do whatever they want.”

“That’s awesome. We’ll definitely take you up on that,” Carmilla stated, shaking both of their hands.

Kirsch, Charlie, Lafontaine and Perry all left a few minutes later. They all wished each other a happy new year before closing the door with promises of seeing each other soon. Laura leaned into Carmilla’s ear once she had closed the door.

“I’m going to go get ready. Meet you in the bedroom in ten minutes.”

Carmilla’s heart skipped a beat. “I can’t wait that long. I’ve already waiting hours.” 

They shared another kiss just as intense as the one before. Laura winked and walked to the back. Carmilla tries to compose herself long enough to wait.

“So Will, taking the couch?” Carmilla asked, cleaning up snacks and what not.

“Is that okay?”

“Of course. I would never actually make you sleep in a hotel especially during New Years. It’s ridiculously expensive here.”

“Yeah. I tried to look, but everything was way out of our price range.”

“You are always welcome to stay on our couch. You know that.”

Will smiled. “Yeah I know.”

“I don’t know if we can fit on that,” Eric pointed out.

“It’s a pull out,” Will noted.

“Really? It’s so nice and sleek.”

“City living for you,” Carmilla smiled. “Or if you want, you can get the guest mattress out of storage and sleep on the floor. Either is fine with me. I’ll leave you the key. Mind cleaning this up for me?”

“Uh yeah. Kind of.”

“Please, Bro. My wife is back there, uh, you know.”

“Oh gross. Don’t say that to me. We’ll take care of it and please don’t be loud.”

“You better not either. We’ve got kids who will be excited to see you in the morning so pants on.”

“And as a gift to you, for letting us stay here, I’ll take care of them in the morning so you two can sleep in.”

“Thanks, Will.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Good night, Sis.”

“Good night, guys.”

Carmilla turned to walk down the hallway. She took a quick moment to check each kid and felt relief that they were all sound asleep. She could see the light glowing from her bedroom as her heart started to beat faster. She knocked on the door and heard Laura telling her to come in. She opened the door just enough to slip in before closing it. The room was littered in candle light and Laura sat on her knees in a black, lace lingerie piece that left nothing to the imagination. 

Carmilla was practically panting as she stared at Laura. 

“Hey, Sweetness.”

Carmilla swallowed and let out a raspy, “Hey.”

Carmilla walked towards the bed and pulled Laura into her arms, immediately kissing her neck. Laura moaned at the contact. 

“Wait,” Laura moaned.

Carmilla’s hands started to roam Laura’s body over the lace.

“I can’t,” Carmilla answers. “I just want to touch you everywhere.” She reached behind and grabbed Laura’s bottom, pulling their bodies closer to one another.

“No, I want this to be for you.”

“No, I want to make love to my wife.”

“Carm, I wanted this to be about you not me.”

“Yeah, but you’re the pregnant one so let me pamper you.”

“Carm, I want to do things to you now that I won’t be able to do in like a month because of my pregnancy.”

“Like what?” Carmilla asked.

Laura stood from the bed and began to untuck Carmilla’s shirt while making eye contact. Carmilla had never seen Laura smirk like that. It was dark, dirty and sent chills down her spine. Laura undid Carmilla’s tie and pulled at her suspenders letting them pop against Carmilla’s body. Carmilla bit her lip at the contact before looking at Laura with hazy eyes. Laura undressed Carmilla slowly starting with her shirt, kissing down the front of Carmilla’s body. She rested on her knees and unclipped the suspenders from the front of her pants. She slowly unbuttoned Carmilla’s pants and pulled the zipper down.

“I want to touch you slowly,” Laura whispered as she pulled Carmilla’s pants down. She ran her nails up Carmilla’s legs.

“Fuck,” was the only word Carmilla could think of. Laura kissed her inner thighs moving slowly and closer to her center. Carmilla’s hands tangled in her hair as she waited and wanted. She closed her eyes wishing she was against the mattress or the wall or anything so she could open her legs more. She felt Laura’s fingers on the top of her underwear and watched as Laura tugged them down, kissing her against her pubic mound.

“Did you shave?” Laura asked.

“I might have gotten a wax and a trim.”

Laura pulled her underwear down completely and ran her tongue through Carmilla’s folds. Carmilla gasped at the contact, closing her eyes. Laura stood up and Carmilla feels a kiss to her neck.

“I like, Sweetness,” she whispered, placing her thigh between Carmilla’s legs. Carmilla started to move her hips for friction as Laura pushed her shirt down her arms, kissing her chest. She unclasped Carmilla’s strapless bra and cupped her breasts before licking and sucking her right nipple.

“Fuck, Laura.” Laura grinned at the moan. She always liked it when Carmilla would say her name during sex. Carmilla looked down at her wife and they made brief eye contact. Carmilla smirked as she ran her hands down Laura’s body. Laura stood up and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders to kiss her passionately before scooting back against their bed. 

Carmilla crawled up to her wife, pulling Laura’s scad clothing item up as she kissed her inner thighs, her growing stomach, her breasts and then finally her mouth. She used her thighs to spread Laura’s legs open as she moved her hand to her center. She rubbed slowly as Laura moaned against her mouth.

“No,” Laura murmured. She used her strength to flip them. Carmilla sighed. “This is for you.”

“Laura, it can be for both of us and I honestly just want to eat you out so may I?” Carmilla asked, trying to flip them.

“Not yet.”

Carmilla growled her frustration. It turned into a moan when Laura started to thrust her fingers inside of Carmilla. 

“Oh fuck, Laura.”

“Let me take care of you, Sweetness” Laura whispered, kissing Carmilla’s ear. 

“I want to take care of you,” Carmilla panted.

“After,” Laura answered, taking Carmilla’s hands and pinning them above her head.

“At least let me touch you.”

Laura laughed in Carmilla’s neck at the thought. 

“You can touch my hair.”

“You’re hair?”

What felt like a flash of a moment, Carmilla felt Laura’s tongue flick against her center. Her hips flew off the bed and she moaned loudly.

“Shh, Sweetness. We don’t want to wake the children.”

Carmilla was so turned on she wasn’t even sure if she was hearing anything correctly as her hands flung onto Laura’s head. She rutted her hips against Laura’s mouth. Laura quickly held her hips down. Carmilla scratched Laura’s head. She rested up on one of her elbows so she could watch Laura. They made eye contact and Carmilla could see the smirk in Laura’s eyes. It was too intense and before she knew it, she shrieked out a moan as she orgasmed, holding Laura in place. There was a bang on the door and they stilled.

“Yeah if I can hear you in the living room, you might want to keep it down,” Will whispered loudly through the door.

“You were loud, Carm.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I couldn’t help it. It was good. Now, let me touch you.”

“So demanding,” Laura said as she sat up. The dirty smirk back against her lips. She crawled until she hovered over Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla moaned at how wet she was and immediately lifted her neck to lick through her folds, entering her wife with her tongue. Laura’s body flung forward against the headboard, while Carmilla cupped her breasts. She settled one hand on Laura’s pregnant belly, Laura’s hand joining hers shortly. 

“Fuck, Carm. More. I want more and harder.”

“Lay down, Cupcake.”

Laura did as she was told, resting on her back. Carmilla kissed her and she moaned at her own taste against Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla spread her legs again and inserted two fingers into Laura, who immediately gasped for air. She pulled Carmilla’s mouth to hers to cover her moans with kisses. 

“Laura. You feel so good, Baby.”

Laura loved dirty talk and Carmilla couldn’t help herself. She would give anything to hear Laura moan as loudly as possible.

“No, Carm. Don’t start,” Laura pants.

“Why?”

“Because I know what you’re trying to do and… ah!” She gasps.

“You like that, Cupcake?”

“Yes.”

“You want more of that?”

“I want your mouth.”

“Where?”

“You know where.”

“Here?” Carmilla smirks and pecks Laura’s lips. 

“Stop teasing me. I didn’t tease you so stop teasing me.”

“Now who’s demanding.”

“Carm.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry. Just give me what I want.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Carmilla kissed Laura one more time before kissing down her body, still pumping her fingers in and out of her. She kissed her stomach a few times. She licked down from her stomach, through her pubic hair and kissed her center. Laura moaned as Carmilla reached up with her free hand to caress her chest. 

“I love the way you taste, Laura.”

Laura moaned louder. “Fuck.” She puts her hands above her head and grasps one of the pillows. Carmilla looked up and realized the only thing she hated about Laura being pregnant was not being able to see her face, but she could hear her and it was enough. After a few moments, Laura gasped and her body stilled. Carmilla brought Laura down slowly before looking up at her. She put her fingers in her mouth and Laura smirked at her. 

“Kiss me, Carm.”

Carmilla climbed up to her and kissed her. Laura cupped the back of her neck to smile at her.

“All good, Laura?”

Laura bit her lip and smiled in response. Carmilla kissed her cheek and then her neck before laying down. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt Laura nuzzle her cheek with her nose. She smiled.

“What a way to bring in the new year,” Carmilla commented.

Laura laughs. “You’re telling me.”

“Hate to say it, but I’m exhausted.”

“Me too, Sweetness. Was I too loud?”

“No, Cupcake.”

“You wouldn’t tell me anyway. You like it when I’m loud.”

“Oh I do.” Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulder and kissed her forehead. She smiled to herself, feeling Laura’s naked body against her. She reached across and rested her hand on Laura’s stomach causing Laura to smile up at her. Carmilla looked down and kissed her.

“What do you want?” Laura asked.

“What do mean?”

“A boy or a girl?”

Carmilla smiled. “I know I never cared before, but I think I want a girl. I mean we already have two boys so one more girl wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Well your eggs worked on a girl last time so maybe they will this time.”

“Yeah. I really don’t care either way though.”

“Just a healthy baby?”

“Like always.”

“Remember when Kat was born?” 

“Yeah. I remember trying not to pass out when I saw her coming out of you and I was also trying to make sure you wouldn’t break my hand.”

“What did you think when you saw Kat being born?”

“Exactly what I said when I asked you how you were doing that. I just couldn’t believe you were pushing a child out of you and I remember thinking how proud I was of you and how scared I was for you.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah. I mean Laura your body has gone through some pretty amazing things and every time for a split second I think, ‘what if something happens’.”

“Something bad?”

“My biggest fear in life is losing you.”

Laura looked up to Carmilla and cupped her cheek. “You’re never going to lose me, Carmilla.”

“I know, but it’s not going to stop me from worrying.”

“Trust me, I know, but Dr. Lowrey says baby number three is just as healthy as one and two. Everything is good.”

“Just good? I think that’s the best sex we’ve had in awhile.”

Laura hummed and leaned up to kiss Carmilla. “That was amazing and you always make me feel so good.”

Carmilla turned to lean over Laura. “Oh yeah? I can keep going.” Carmilla kissed the top of Laura’s breast. “Make you feel even better?”

“As much as I would absolutely love to, I think I would pass out either halfway through or right after.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“No. Come and cuddle with me, Carm.”

Carmilla kissed her one more time. “Okay.”

“We don’t have to get dressed, do we?”

“No. My brother was kind enough to let us sleep in, in the morning. Might want to lock the door though.”

“Will you do it?”

“Sure, Cupcake.”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead one more time before climbing out of bed. She could feel Laura’s eyes on her as she walked.

“You’re staring, Mrs. Karnstein.”

“I like what I see, Mrs. Karnstein.”

Carmilla smirked and walked around to blow out the candles. She cracked their bedroom window as Laura turned on Carmilla’s bedside table lamp. Carmilla helped pull the comforter down so they could get comfy and warm under the covers. Laura laid on her back peacefully. Carmilla walked around the bed to her side.

“Should I check the children?”

“Do you feel like you’ll be able to sleep if you don’t?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I think they’re okay, Carm.”

“Okay.”

“Come to bed. I’m about to fall asleep and I want you next to me when I do.”

Carmilla smirked and crawled into their bed. She switched her light off and sighed as she got comfortable against Laura. Their sleeping habits changing due to Laura’s growing stomach. Carmilla rested her hand on Laura’s stomach.

“Have you thought of any names?”

Laura smiled. “A few, but I’m still deciding on what I like. What about you?”

“I feel like I’ve picked all the names so I think it’s your turn.”

“I like the names you picked.”

“Well I hope so because that’s their names forever unless they want to change them.”

Laura laughed, slowly closing her eyes.

“Are you okay with the window open?” Carmilla whispered.

Laura turned on her side and nodded. She leaned into Carmilla and smiled.

“I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too. Good night, Cupcake.”

The faintest smile appeared on Laura before she whispered, “Night, Carm.”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura a little tighter as they drifted off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Mel to have her happily ever after with Charlotte so I had to write it.


	12. Never Keep Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry this took so long! I've been working on my web series and it has been occupying my time.
> 
> If you'd like to check that out, here it is: https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/kait-nic-mini-web-series/x/16499073#/
> 
> And there is one day left to donate!!

Laura and Carmilla were working on the couch that following afternoon. Laura was tweaking her lesson plans while Carmilla shifted through paperwork of a camp Mattie had sent her. Will and Eric were kind enough to take the kids out with them for a while.

Carmilla looked up from her papers and smiled towards Laura. 

“You know, we’re alone again. Twice in twenty four hours would be a record for us.”

Laura smiled. “That’s true, but I really want to finish this and you’ll be doing it as a distraction and I hate having sex with you when you do that.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re there with me for a moment or two and then your mind wanders and then you snap out of it and it turns into a vicious cycle with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Carm, I know the difference between you being super stressed and needing a break and you being super stressed and needing a distraction. Besides, like I said, I want to finish this before the kids get home so I don’t have to think about it.”

“Okay, Cupcake.” Carmilla paused. “Can I at least get a kiss?”

Laura giggled and nodded her head. She leaned forward to capture Carmilla’s lips in a loving kiss. It was heated and as much as Laura wanted to pull away, she couldn’t.

“You cheat,” Laura mumbled against her mouth.

Carmilla just smiled before letting Laura lay her down on the couch. 

“It worked though.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Carmilla Karnstein is not cute.”

“I don’t know. She’s pretty cute to me, but also extremely sexy.”

“That’s better.”

Laura smiled at Carmilla before kissing her. Laura pulled back, placing a few kisses on Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla ran her hands down Laura’s back.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you in yoga pants?”

“Only every time I wear them.”

“Well just so you know, I love you in yoga pants and tight shirts.”

“Thanks, Sweetness.”

After a few moments of kisses and wandering hands, the buzzer went off.

“Always short lived,” Carmilla comments.

Laura sat up to allow Carmilla to stand. “Anything with you, Carm, is not short lived.”

Carmilla’s cheeks turned to a light crimson color as she smiled.

“Aw. Did I manage to embarrass the Carmilla Karnstein?”

“No,” Carmilla lied. She looked at Laura who had a knowing look. “Shut up.” Laura just laughed.

Carmilla checked the monitor to see Will holding up Josh, who was waving to the camera with a smile on his face. _Laura’s smile,_ she thought. She buzzed them in and unlocked the door. She walked back to the couch and put her documents away. It included pictures of the camp and Carmilla didn’t want her kids to know so much evil existed in the world. 

“Sorry I didn’t let you finish your work, Cupcake.”

“No worries, Carm. I still wouldn’t be finished and I rather makeout with you anytime.”

Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura one more time as the door opened.

“Mama!” Josh yelled excitedly, running to her. She picked him up.

“Hi, Joshua. Did you have fun?”

“I did! We went to the playground and the zoo in the park!”

“You did?”

“And Uncle Eric bought me an elephant toy!”

“Did you say thank you?”

“He did,” Eric answered. “Multiple times.”

“Go say hi to Mommy,” Carmilla whispered, putting Josh down. “Hello, Kitty Kat.”

“Hi, Mama. Hi, Mommy.”

“Hi, Pumpkin,” Laura said, watching her run to her room.

“Mommy your tummy is big,” Josh commented. This was the first time since the announcement that she had worn tight clothing.

“Well I’m pregnant, Sweetheart. It’s going to get bigger and bigger to make room for the baby.”

“Is the baby going to get really big?” He touched her stomach.

“Not too big, I hope, but they will get bigger for sure.”

“Isn’t it scary, Mommy?”

“No, not really. That’s how you and Kat got here. Some women’s bodies are made like this, Kiddo. They’re made to carry babies and grow to help the baby.”

“Does it like cheeseburgers?”

Laura laughed. “I don’t know, Josh. Maybe.”

“I hope so.”

“Me too.”

“Where’s your Brother, Kid?” Carmilla asked.

“About that,” Eric said closing the door to the coat closet. “We had a little altercation at the zoo and Will’s talking to him.”

“What did he do?”

“He pushed a kid.”

“Do we know why?” Laura asked.

“No and he’s not talking, but it has something to do with Katherine.”

“How do you know?”

“She got really quiet afterwards and was kind of distant. Not her usual, perky self according to Will.”

“Okay,” Carmilla whispered, scratching the back of her head.

Carmilla walked towards the door as she heard Josh asking more questions about the baby and food. She saw Will and Tommy sitting on the top step. Will was talking while Tommy nodded his head. He was crying. 

Carmilla sat down next to Tommy. Will nodded his head and walked inside. Carmilla sighed.

“What happened, Tommy?”

He looked up at her and started to cry more. “I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t punish me.”

“Hey. We don’t punish, but you will be put in timeout, okay?”

Tommy nodded and sniffled.

“So what happened?”

“Kat- Kat was looking at the red pandas because she really wanted to see them. And then- then some boy came over and pushed her off the fence. She fell down and I got mad.”

“Did you breathe?”

“I did, Mama. I really did, but then he called her the “D” word that daddy used to call people and that is a bad word and breathing wasn’t helping. Then- then Kat was leaning up on her hands to get up and he kicked her arm out so she fell back down and he laughed at her.”

“Where were his parents?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, Kid. Then what happened?”

“He climbed up on the fence so I,” Tommy paused and started to fidget with his hands. He took deep breaths. Carmilla placed her hand on top of his and he stilled. He looked up at her, more tears falling on his cheek. She wiped his tears.

“What happened, Tommy?”

“Katherine was still laying on the ground and I could see she was trying not to cry and I got so mad that I pulled him from the fence just like he did to Katherine. Uncle Will stopped me before I could punch him. I was just trying to stand up for Kat, Mama.”

“I know, Bud, but we’ve talked about this.”

“I’m sorry, Mama, but you said if I couldn’t find an adult-“

“But what should you have done?”

“Called for Uncle Will and Uncle Eric,” Tommy answered, defeated.

“So why didn’t you?”

“I wanted to help Katherine.”

“I’m glad you did, but next time call the adult that is with you, okay?”

Tommy nodded. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“I know, Bud.” Carmilla stood up and held out her hand. “Fifteen minute time out though.”

Tommy hung his head and took her hand. “Okay.”

They walked back in together and Tommy walked straight to the corner with his head down. Carmilla came up to him shortly after with a box of tissues. She helped him out of his coat and pulled out the chair. He sat down and took off his sweater. She folded it and placed it on the ground beside him.

“Just in case you get cold.”

Tommy nodded. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“I know, Bud. Fifteen minutes start now.”

Tommy looked at her one more time and could tell she was disappointed. She heard him sniffle so she patted his shoulder. She kneeled down beside him and smiled sympathetically.

“I still love you, Kid. Don’t look so worried, okay? This timeout is so you can think about what you did and what you should have done so you know for next time. Okay?”

Tommy nodded and looked at the corner. Carmilla ruffled his hair before standing. She looked at Laura, making eye contact.

“What happened?”

“Tommy pushed a kid,” Josh answered. “Is he in trouble?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Carmilla answered. “He was apparently helping Kat because this other kid pushed her, called her a, uh,” Carmilla paused to look down at Josh. “A, uh, D-Y-K-E and then kicked her arm out from under her when she tried to get up.”

“And where were his parents?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Where were you guys?” Laura asked, looking towards Will and Eric. She was getting hostile.

“We were on a trail. She was one animal ahead of us and we were letting Josh walk-“

“I want to know who called my daughter a dyke!” Laura yelled.

Everyone in the room cringed for a moment. Time moved slowly before Carmilla could speak.

“Laura, you have to breathe, Cupcake.”

“No! My seven year old got called a derogatory term for something she is too young to understand and I want to know what asshole called my daughter a dyke,” she shouted!

Josh’s eyes widened and he looked towards Carmilla. He had never seen her this mad before. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Laura’s neck.

“Laura, the kids and the baby. Just try and breathe a little.”

Laura took deep breaths to calm herself. She wrapped her arm around Josh’s torso. “Sorry. I just- I thought we had a few more years before the kids would get bullied for gay parents.”

“She shouldn’t be getting bullied at all just because she has gay parents,” Will commented.

“So it’s bad even up here?” Eric asked.

“I hate to break it to you, Eric, but bigotry is everywhere you go. Doesn’t matter if you’re in the busiest city or the smallest town. You can feel the eyes when they’re on you, but you keep living and push forward,” Carmilla replied.

“Will you talk to Katherine?” Laura requested.

“Sure.” Carmilla kissed the side of Laura’s head before getting up. She looked at her watch. “Tommy has ten more minutes on his time out.”

Laura nodded, checking her phone for the time.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Josh asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Honey. Did I scare you?”

“A little.”

“Well I didn’t mean to. I’m better now and that won’t happen again.”

“Promise?”

Laura looked towards Tommy and they made eye contact. “Promise,” Laura whispered. Tommy nodded.

Carmilla walked to Katherine’s room. She was sitting on her bed, back towards the door, playing with Pig. Her head was hung low.

“Hey, Katherine.”

Katherine glanced over her shoulder. “Hi, Mama,” she answered, solemnly.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

She shrugged. Carmilla waited a moment, watching her daughter twirl her pig in her hands.

“Can I come in?” Katherine nodded. Carmilla walked up to her bed. “Do you mind if I sit down next to you?” Katherine shook her head no, scooting over. Carmilla wrapped her arm around Katherine’s shoulders and sighed. 

“Kid, I know a lot of people are going to make fun of you for having two moms and I’m sorry about that. I wish I could change that for you, but I can’t.”

“I know.”

“But Mommy and I are always here for you and I don’t want to push or pry, but if you want to talk, I’m always going to listen and try to help you the best I can, okay?”

Katherine nodded.

“Okay,” Carmilla whispered. She rubbed Katherine’s back a few times before getting up. She was just about to step out when she heard Katherine.

“Mama?” Katherine‘s voice squeaked.

Carmilla stopped and turned around. Katherine ran to her and jumped into her arms. Carmilla held her child as tightly as she could, rubbing her back and reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

“We love you, you know that?”

Katherine nodded.

“And we don’t ever want to see you hurt or struggling.”

Katherine nodded again.

“You’re my pride and joy, Kitty Kat. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mama,” Katherine whispered.

“And I’m sorry, Katherine. I’m so, so sorry.”

Carmilla sat on the floor and rocked them back and forth for a while. She wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting there as Katherine continued to cry. Carmilla could feel her own tears roll down her cheeks, but tried to remain strong for her daughter.

“Mama?” Tommy said from the door.

“Yeah, Kid?” Carmilla answered, wiping her cheeks.

“It’s not the first time this has happened.”

Katherine pulled back from Carmilla to look at Tommy. “No, you promised!” She shouted.

“But it’s not good.”

“But you don’t break a promise, Tommy.”

“Whoa, whoa. What promises?” Carmilla asked.

Tommy was about to speak when Katherine stopped him. “You promised, Tommy! You promised!”

“But Mama should know. She can help!” 

Katherine shook her head no and laid it on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla rubbed her back and looked towards Tommy.

“Tommy, will you go get Mommy for me?”

“Okay.”

Tommy bounced from the room and she could hear him call for Laura. 

“What’s happening, Katherine?” Carmilla tried, but Katherine shook her head no in response. 

“What’s going on?” Laura asked entering the room. She could see the tears in Carmilla’s eyes and the look of panic. She quickly sat down on the floor next to Carmilla and pushed Katherine’s hair back. “What’s wrong, Pumpkin?” Katherine continuously shook her head no, hiding in Carmilla’s neck.

Carmilla looked to Tommy. She could tell he was struggling between keeping a promise and saying whatever it is that needed to be said.

“Tommy?”

Tommy started to fidget with his hands while shifting from one foot to the other.

“What’s happening, Mama?” Josh asked, coming through the door.

“I don’t know, Bud. Why don’t you go back to Uncle Will?”

“No. I want to stay and help.”

Josh stepped forward and patted Katherine’s back before kissing the back of her head. That usually helped him calm down. “It’s not working, Mama. She’s still crying.”

“Something is really bothering her, Sweetheart,” Laura whispered, pulling Josh towards her. “Katherine, you gotta talk to us, Baby. You have to tell us what’s wrong so we can fix it.”

Katherine shook her head no. Laura reached out and placed her hand on top of Carmilla’s. Carmilla immediately squeezed it back.

“Tommy, I need you to tell me,” She demanded quietly.

“But I promised, Mama. We’re not supposed to break promises. That’s what Katherine said.”

“They’re okay to break if it helps the person in need.”

“But it’s a secret,” he pleaded.

Carmilla bit the inside of her cheek. She was getting frustrated at why her daughter was hysterical in her arms and her brother, who knew the problem, wasn’t telling her. She looked to Laura, urgently trying to get her to help.

“Okay, Tommy. Breaking promises is bad, yes, but do you see your sister? Do you see how sad she is?” Laura questioned.

“Yes.”

“So you’ve got to tell us, Sweetheart, so we can help her.”

“Kids at school-”

“No, Tommy!” Katherine yelled, pulling back from Carmilla once again.

“Kids at school are what?” Laura urged the two children.

“They’re calling her the ‘D’ word all the time!” Tommy blurted out. “That kid at the zoo is in her class and he started calling her that and now everyone calls her that!” 

Katherine clung to Carmilla as tightly as possible. Carmilla tried to pull back to look at her face, but she wouldn’t budge. Laura pushed her bangs back, but she closed her eyes.

“Is this why you asked me what to do if someone is making fun of Katherine?”

Tommy nodded his head. “And that’s why I pushed him because I knew he was the one that started it and it made me mad.”

“Okay,” Carmilla stated, holding up her hand. “Tommy, please take your brother to the living room to hang out with Uncle Will so we can talk to Katherine.”

“I want to stay, Mama,” Josh cried.

“Josh I know you do, but we have to talk to Katherine privately so please go to the living room.”

“Come on, Josh. Maybe Uncle Will and Uncle Eric can help us build a cool car ramp,” Tommy encouraged.

Josh looked up at Laura, who nodded; Katherine still crying in the background. Josh reluctantly got up and took Tommy’s hand.

“Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you bring me the box of tissues?”

Tommy nodded. They waited and he brought them back before closing the door.

Laura stood and locked it, just in case. Carmilla continued to hold Katherine while Laura sat on her bed. Carmilla handed Katherine a tissue to let her blow her nose. 

“How long, Kat?” Carmilla asked softly.

Katherine shrugged.

“Does your teacher know?” Laura tried.

Katherine shook her head no. Laura and Carmilla looked at each other. Carmilla tried to back up again and this time, Katherine let go. Her cheeks were red and her hair was disheveled. She kept her head down.

“Can I have Pig?”

Laura handed her, her favorite stuffed toy.

“Here you go, Princess.”

“Thanks, Mommy.”

She hugged the stuffed pig to her chest. Laura could tell Carmilla had a million questions and was trying her hardest to wait until Katherine was ready to say something. Katherine sniffled with her head resting on top of Pig’s snout.

Carmilla pushed her hair back, but Katherine closed her eyes again. 

“Why won’t you look at me, Katherine?”

Katherine shrugged.

“Can you talk to us?” Laura asked.

Katherine didn’t respond as she started to pet her stuffed animal. Carmilla sighed and stood up. She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to cry. Tommy’s words were on repeat in her head. She wasn’t even sure where a seven year old learned that word. She was even more surprised that a child at their liberal school was being made fun of for having queer parents.

“Are there other kids being made fun of?”

Katherine finally looked up at her Mama. Her eyes were bloodshot, cheeks pink and her nose was running. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

Katherine got up and went to Laura. She laid her head down on Laura’s lap. Laura played with her hair while Carmilla sat down. She lifted Katherine’s legs and then laid them in her lap after sitting. She patted her legs a few times.

“Are you ready to talk?”

Katherine nodded.

“How long, Katherine?” Carmilla tried again.

“A few weeks before school got out for Christmas.”

Carmilla closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. “That long?”

“Yeah.” Katherine sniffled again. 

Laura rubbed her back. “Have you told anyone besides Tommy? A teacher or the principal?”

“No, Mommy.”

“Why, Pumpkin?”

“I felt like they would stop, but they haven’t.”

“Have they pushed you before?” 

Katherine nodded and started to cry again. 

“A lot?”

Katherine nodded again. She turned so her face was next to Laura’s stomach.

“Is it just this one kid?”

“Yeah. He’s a new kid.”

“Can you tell us his name?” Laura asked, comforting her child.

“Michael.”

Carmilla clenched her hand shut. Anger was rising through her as she tried to calm herself. She sighed.

“Kat, why didn’t you come to us, Baby? We could have dealt with this and it would be over.”

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Why would be mad at you?”

“I don’t know.”

Katherine sat up and leaned against Carmilla before looking up at her with a pout. Carmilla wipes her tears before cupping her cheeks.

“We would never be mad at you because someone is calling you that word.”

“But aren’t you sad?”

“Katherine.” She turned to look at Laura. “We’re sad that kids are calling you that and you didn’t tell us. It’s our job to protect you.”

“And I wish I could say this is the last time you’ll hear it, but the truth is, Kid, you won’t. You’re going to hear it your whole life and I’m sorry that people are so narrow minded that they will take out your Mommy’s and my sexuality on you, but you have to come to us.”

“I thought I could handle it,” Katherine admitted, “but more and more kids kept calling me that or passing me notes. Tommy has the notes.”

“You kept them?” Laura asked, surprised.

“Evidence,” Katherine muttered. “Just like Nancy Drew.”

“That was very smart.”

Katherine nodded.

“So do you want to tell us when it started?”

“Michael was there when you and Mommy came for that class party and helped me pass out cupcakes. He saw you kiss or something and then the next day he told me that I must be a dy- a ‘D’ word because my mommies are. Now the kids call me that all the time.”

“How would he have seen us kiss? We don’t do that at your school,” Carmilla noted.

“Maybe outside the building by the car,” Laura suggested.

Carmilla nodded her head. “That’s a possibility.” 

“It’s only a couple of boys, but a lot of the girls won’t play with me anymore because they think I’ll kiss them.”

“Katherine, you know that’s not true.”

“I know, but they don’t seem to care so luckily I get to play with Tommy at recess.” 

“Is that why you guys have bonded so much?”

“Yeah. He helps me when they say stuff to me, but I made him promise not to tell you and today was the first time he’s ever pushed a kid for saying it.”

“Why did you make him promise?”

“Mama, you and Mommy are gay and it’s a mean thing to say about lesbians. I didn’t want your feelings to be hurt.”

“As much as we appreciate that, Kat, we don’t want you to hurt. We’ve been called that numerous times, but we don’t want you to hurt from it.”

“And it does hurt you, doesn’t it?” Laura asked.

Katherine looked at Carmilla and Laura before hanging her head and nodding. 

“I’m going with you to school when you go back on Monday, okay? I want you to tell me who this Michael is and I want Tommy to give me all the notes from students.”

“I’m scared, Mama.”

Carmilla shifted off the bed and kneeled in front of Katherine. Carmilla smiled, grief lingering behind her eyes. “Why, Pumpkin?”

“Because he’s a mean kid, Mama and he says his daddy has a lot of money so he can do whatever he wants. He’s really mean and I’ve heard him saying bad stuff about you and Mommy too.”

“What did he say about us, Kat?”

Katherine stood up and walked away from them, shaking her head. Carmilla followed. She sat down on the floor and hugged Katherine.

“What did he say, Kid?”

Katherine was gritting her teeth before she started to cry. “Really bad things, Mama.”

Carmilla felt the tears in her eyes. “Like what?”

“That you and Mommy are going to Hell. That people would take us away from you because gay people aren’t supposed to have kids and that, that-“ She crawled into Carmilla’s arms. “That if it was up to his dad, you wouldn’t even be on this planet.”

“What did he mean, Baby?”

“He thinks you should be de- dead. Please don’t die, Mama.”

Carmilla immediately let her guard down as she started to cry. She wrapped her arms around Katherine’s waist and pulled her close to her. “We’re not going to die, Katherine. We’re never going to leave you. We’re gonna take care of this, I promise. You are so loved, Katherine, do you hear me? You know how much Mommy and I love you, yes?”

“Yes, Mama.”

Laura got up and sat beside both of them, wrapping her arms around them. 

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, Kat.”

“And I’m sorry.”

Carmilla pulled back to look Katherine in the eyes. “Look at me. You don’t ever have to be sorry for other people’s words. You don’t ever have to feel bad for us, Pumpkin. We are used to hearing bad things. I’m not saying it’s okay, but Mommy and I know how to cope and I don’t ever want you to apologize for some stupid kid who is mean to you. Okay?”

Katherine nodded. “Why are you crying then, Mama?”

“Because the pain I feel in my heart is for you. I’m sorry for you. I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with all of this. I don’t want my children to have to hear this kind of stuff. Kat, the older you get, the more you will realize there is a lot of hate in this world. There are a lot of people who don’t like your Mommy and me and their only reason is because we’re lesbians.”

“I know.”

“And those are bad people, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So we’re gonna handle this situation, okay? We’re going to make it better.”

“Okay, Mama.”

“Okay.”

Katherine rubbed her eyes. Laura stepped away from Carmilla and Katherine to step out of the room. She called for Tommy.

“Can I take a nap, Mama?”

“Sure, Kat.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Where else would I go? Come on. Let’s get on your bed.”

Carmilla stood up and helped Katherine out of her sweater. Her little cheeks were still bright pink. She pulled Katherine’s hair up into a loose bun so she could cool down a little bit. Carmilla laid down on the small twin bed and Katherine joined her.

Carmilla scratched her back to help soothe Katherine, who was still crying.

“Katherine, I’m really sorry all of this has been going on. Kids can be really cruel and I’m not sure why. They just always want to be cool and unfortunately some think being a bully is cool.”

“It’s not.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Will his daddy take you away from me?” Katherine’s voice was small and innocent that Carmilla felt her heart ache in pain.

“No, Katherine. No one will ever take you away from me. No one will ever take your mommy away either. We will always be here and we’re going to get to the bottom of this, I promise. He won’t bother you anymore.”

“If he does, at least I have Tommy.”

“Yeah, but Kat, he can't protect you for the rest of your life. This took a toll on him too and you know I’ve been trying to work on his anger.”

“I know.”

“So we have to keep him in good spirits so he can be calm. Pushing people is bad whether you’re protecting someone or not.”

“But today was the only time he pushed someone, Mama. I swear.”

“I know, Kat. It’s okay. Just close your eyes and try to take a nap.”

Katherine nodded and rested her head against Carmilla’s chest. It wasn’t long before she was fast asleep. Carmilla slowly slid out of the bed and closed Katherine’s door. She looked down the hallway to see Laura sitting on their bed surrounded by pieces of paper. She was shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

Carmilla walked into their bedroom and crawled next to Laura.

“It’s horrible,” Laura whispered. “I mean, this is written by children, Carm.”

“I think you mean devils.”

Laura gawked at her. “I don’t think this is a time to be making jokes.”

“I’m not trying to.”

“I mean look at this!”

Carmilla picked up a few different pieces of paper that had the word “dyke” spread across them. “They’re clearly written by the same kid at least.”

“How can you even tell?”

“The letters are all written the same way.”

Carmilla looked up at Laura. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to take care of this.”

“What if that man tries to sue us?”

“Sue us? Laura, he just has a little bastard for a son. We’re going to talk to the principal and then Mrs. Heath. I really don’t think she knows this is going on. This is not something she would tolerate if she did.”

“I know. It’s just so scary to think that Kat has been bullied this whole time and we didn’t know. That we had no clue.”

“I know, Laura, but there isn’t much we can do right now.”

“Why would she ever think she has to take responsibility for not hurting our feelings?”

“Probably because all we’ve ever done is dismiss people who are against us because she knows it bothers us. She didn’t want us to be sad that someone didn’t like us because we’re lesbians. In a way, she was trying to protect us instead of herself.”

“She shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well I know that, Cupcake.” Carmilla sighed. “She is just so young. That’s what hurts the most for me. I really didn’t think she’d see hate for it this early, but kids are assholes.”

“Yeah they are and I want to punch this Michael kid in the throat.”

“Oh if he was a grown man, I’d be kicking his ass right now.”

“I know.”

It was quiet while Laura picked up another note. Most were in pencil, some in crayons and others in markers. 

“We’re going to fix this, Laura. I promise.”

Laura looked at her and nodded. Carmilla wiped her own cheek when she saw Tommy at the door.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay, Sweetheart. But next time, don’t lie to us. If someone is bothering you or Kat or Josh and you know about it, tell us. Tell your teacher. Just tell someone, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Carmilla started picking up the pieces of paper.

“Carm, I’m looking at those.”

“There’s no point in making ourselves more upset. We know what they say and we know they were given to Kat.”

“Michael wrote all of them,” Tommy admitted. “I know cause I saw him give them to some other kids.”

“Tommy, I want to know everything, right now.”

Carmilla patted the bed and he climbed up. Laura moved to rest against the pillows. She was emotionally drained and needed to relax. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Carmilla looked towards her.

“On second thought, how about we take a break?” She suggested. 

Lara nodded, closing her eyes.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Tommy asked sheepishly from the end of the bed.

“Yeah. Just got a little worked up so now I need to relax a little.”

“For the baby?”

“Yes.”

“Can I help?”

“I don’t know, Sweetheart. I just have to take some deep breaths.”

Tommy smiled. “I’m good at that,” he paused looking at Carmilla, “usually.” He crawled up between Laura and Carmilla and started taking big breaths. 

“Try, Mommy,” he encouraged.

Carmilla took Laura’s hand and they all took deep breaths together. Laura started to doze off and Tommy looked back to Carmilla.

“Good job, Kid.”

“How big is Mommy going to get?” He whispered. 

“A little bigger. Why?”

“I don’t know. When my old mommy was pregnant, she never got this big. Not even close. Is that why she lost the baby?”

“Possibly, Kid, but I can’t say for sure.”

“Is her belly squishy?”

Carmilla chuckled. “No. Not at all.”

Tommy looked back at Laura. 

“You can touch her stomach if you want to, Tommy.”

“I want to make sure it’s okay first so I’ll wait until Mommy wakes up.”

“Sounds good. Consent is always important.”

They were quiet for a minute. Carmilla sat up and started to collect all the papers so Laura wouldn’t see them when she woke up. Tommy watched.

“Hey, Mama?”

“Yeah, Kid?” She answered, stuffing them into a plastic bag and putting them with her book. 

“I am sorry.” 

Carmilla smiled. “I know.”

“Why is it bad that we wanted to handle it together?”

“It’s not necessarily bad, but if my children are hurting, I want to know. We try not to keep secrets in this family. I know Kat was trying to protect us, but it was causing her pain and whether my children have mental or physical pain, I want to know so I can protect you.”

“Katherine’s right.”

“Right about what?”

“She said you were a knight because you always keep us safe and you are.”

“No, Kid. I’m not a knight, I’m a parent. My job is to take care of you guys and keep you safe. I can’t do that if I don’t know what’s going on. You know?”

“Yeah. What happens now?”

“I go to your school and talk to the principal and Katherine’s teacher. We will figure it out from there, but in the meantime, is there anything else?”

“That kid, Michael.”

“Yeah.”

“He calls me ‘gay’ sometimes for the same reason, but it doesn’t bother me very much.”

“Why's that?”

“Because you told me if I was gay, I would be okay and Katherine yells at him sometimes, but I just take her to the swings or sometimes we just sit and talk. Is she going to be okay?”

“She will be, but are you sure him teasing you isn’t bothering you?”

“No, Mama. He’s like my daddy and even though my daddy scares me, I never have to see him again. One day, I’ll never have to see this kid again either.”

“That’s very mature of you, Tommy.”

“Thanks.”

“Will you do me a favor? If you see this Michael kid say anything else nasty to you or your sister, will you tell me?”

“Yes.”

“Promise me?” 

Tommy stuck out his pinky. He connected it to Carmilla’s. “Pinky promise.”

“Good. Why don’t we let Mommy rest for a little bit and you go play with Uncle Will.”

“Okay!”

Tommy hopped off the bed and ran down the hallway. Carmilla waited until he turned the corner before rolling over to look at her wife. She snuggled her for a moment and kissed her cheek. She watched as Laura’s body relaxed even further. She kissed Laura’s stomach and left her hand there for a moment, praying that this kid will grow up with no hate from anyone. 

Carmilla looked back up to Laura. “I’m going to fix this,” she whispered. “She’s going to be okay.”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s cheek on more time and got off their bed. She followed Tommy’s path down the hallway. Josh was playing with Eric, while Will and Tommy talked on the couch.

“I’m so sorry, Carmilla. I had no idea,” Will said as she entered the living room.

“It’s okay.”

“I should have stayed with her.”

“Will, it’s okay. Tommy was there for her and she’s going to be okay.”

“Is Laura mad?”

“She’s upset and I am as well, but we can’t do anything until they get back to school so.”

“Is there anything we can do to make today better?” Eric asked. He had a stack of books in front of him that had a ruler slanted against it. Josh came up with a little car to roll down it.

“Not really. Laura and Kat are both asleep. I think that’s what they need the most right now, but we have to make this as non stressful as possible for Laura.”

“We can do that.”

“Good.” She plopped does on the couch next to Tommy and closed her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled.

“Deep breaths, Mama,” Tommy whispered. She smiled and opened her eyes. 

“Thanks, Bud.”

Tommy nodded. It was quiet for a moment as they watched Josh play with his cars. 

“This is all I know,” Tommy said. “Michael said he saw you and Mommy kiss and told Kat that she is a ‘D’ word because of you and Mommy. Then he started talking to a couple kids about it. He just kept talking about it, calling her that a recess and sometimes at lunch. Then at lunch one day I saw him pass pieces of papers to other kids and they slowly gave them to Kat throughout recess. Other than that, nothing happened.”

“But he’s pushed Kat before?”

“That’s what Kat said, but I didn’t see it.”

“And this has been going on for the entire time you’ve been with us?”

“I think a little before, but it got worse.”

“Worse how?”

“Just the name calling.”

“Okay, Kid. Thank you.”

“When kids would hand her the notes, I just took them because I knew it made her sad, but we’ve been reading Nancy Drew so I figured I should keep them.”

“That’s what Kat said.”

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

“It’s okay, Tommy, but let’s not talk about it right now just in case Mommy or Kat wakes up. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Is Laura alright?” Will asked.

“She’s just stressed and I know she didn’t mean to yell at you guys.”

“It’s okay. We shouldn’t have let her run ahead.”

“It’s not like you were expecting it to happen. Laura’s just a little stressed with course material and getting everything done before classes resume. She’s also trying to find a TA and hasn’t been having much luck so far. So I think it just added to it.”

“Can we buy dinner for everyone or something since it’s our last night here?”

“Sure. Where were you thinking?”

“I thought we could just order pizza and hang out so it wouldn’t cause any more stress.”

“No. Eric’s last meal in the city shouldn’t be spent inside the apartment. There’s a pizza place not far from here. We’ll go there.”

“Cool.”

\-------------------------------------------

A little later, Laura and Katherine came into the living room together. They both looked to be in better spirits, but Carmilla could tell Laura was still nervous. 

All the boys were watching cartoons while Carmilla studied her wife and child. Katherine seemed just as giddy as ever. The weight of her secret no longer on her chest. Carmilla would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed something was wrong with Katherine, but she never liked to pry. _Maybe I should start prying a little more_ , she thought to herself.

Laura sat next to her on the couch and she wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulders. They looked at each other with small smiles. Laura pecked Carmilla’s lips before resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. 

“So Will wants to buy us dinner so I thought we’d go to the pizza place around the corner.”

“Sounds good, Carm.”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead. “I figured we’d go in a couple hours?”

“Okay.”

“You’re not even awake, are you?”

Laura’s eyes were closed as she nodded in response. Carmilla smiled and kissed her head. They all watched cartoons for a while after that, Laura dozing in and out against Carmilla. It didn’t concern Carmilla. Laura was usually in and out during her second trimester and this was something she had grown accustomed to. She never got a lot of sleep during her pregnancies.

“Mama,” Josh whispered, noticing Laura seemed to be asleep.

“Yeah, Bud?” Carmilla whispered back.

“I’m hungry.”

Carmilla looked down at her watch. It was only four.

“Couple more hours till dinner, Kid. How about a banana or apple slices?”

“Chips?” He tried.

Carmilla smiled. “Sorry, Kiddo.”

Josh sighed. “Apple, please.”

Carmilla cautiously moved Laura to get off the couch. Laura woke up for a moment.

“Go lay in bed, Laura. I’ll check on you.”

Laura nodded and sleepily went back to their bedroom. Carmilla watched her down the hallway before slicing two apples for the three kids, taking a couple for herself. She was just handing the small plates to the children when there was a knock on the door. 

Carmilla checked the kids before walking to the door and opening it.

“Mrs. Patterson!”

“Hello, Mrs. Karnstein. I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by. A nice young couple let me in saying they were your neighbors.” Carmilla didn’t say anything as she stood there surprised. “I told you I would be making unannounced visits.”

“Yes. Yes, of course. I’m sorry. Please, please come in.”

Carmilla stepped aside to let her in. She smiled as she entered. 

“May I take your coat?” Carmilla offered.

“Yes, please. Thank you.”

Jill waited for Carmilla to hang the coat in the closet. When she turned, she smiled and gestured towards the living area with a smile. Will looked at her curiously.

“Um, Mrs. Patterson-“

“Please call me Jill.”

“Uh, Jill, this my brother William and his boy-,” she paused, “Sorry, his fiancé, Eric. This is Jill Patterson, our adoption advisor.”

Will stood up and held out his hand. “Very nice to meet you, Ma’am,” he said with the Karnstein charm. 

Eric was next, holding out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. We all love Tommy so much.”

“Nice to meet you as well. Well it’s not very often you hear of one family having two gay children.”

“That is very true.”

“And your father is a minister, correct?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Carmilla answered. 

“And how does he feel about homosexuality.”

Will and Carmilla both smiled. “He is the most accepting man in the world.”

“Good to hear.”

All three children were looking at the woman when she turned her attention to them. Tommy waved.

“Hi, Tommy,” she said while waving back.

“Mama, who is this?” Josh asked, innocently.

“This is Mrs. Patterson. She’s going to help us adopt Tommy. She’ll be dropping by every once in a while to make sure that Tommy is being taken cared of. And Jill these are my other two children, Joshua and Katherine.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you too,” they said in unison.

“And where is Mrs. Karnstein.”

“She is napping at the moment. We had a small stressful situation earlier this afternoon and have an issue we need to take care of, but there isn’t much we can do about it now. She’s just resting for herself and the baby.”

“Is she usually stressed during pregnancy?”

“No, but she is usually tired. She has trouble sleeping with her stomach so she tosses and turns a lot.”

“Well then we shall not disturb her. Care to give me a tour?”

“Absolutely. Um, this is the living slash dining slash kitchen area.”

“And you built this apartment, correct?”

“Yes with my best friend, Kirsch.” 

“Who is the children’s nanny, correct?”

“Part time nanny, yes. But they look up to him as if he was their big brother.”

“So he is very important and part of their lives?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Well that is very good. Tell me more about your apartment. It is very lovely and clean for having three small children.”

“You haven’t seen their bedrooms,” Carmilla laughed. “But when we bought the apartment, it was an abandoned building that someone had bought and was very slowing converting it to condos. I asked if I could buy this lot and he agreed. I think he was just happy I was bringing in my own contractor and builders so he did not have to pay for it.”

“So you own this?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“And everything is up to code.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.”

“And these double doors lead to our balcony.”

“Child locks?” Jill asked, looking at the plastic pieces on the door.

“Yes. We took them off, but during a game of hide and seek one day, my youngest decided it would be funny to hide out there. It nearly gave me a heart attack and we’ve child proofed it ever since.”

“Understandable.”

“Yes.” She looked over at Josh, who smiled. Carmilla smiled back with a small chuckle towards her son. Josh thought it was the most amazing idea anyone had ever thought of until he saw how scared Carmilla and Laura looked. What she didn’t tell Jill was he opened the front door to pretend he went out the front. How he managed to do all that without either mother noticing, they’ll never know.

“And now if you follow me this way, we have all four bedrooms, a guest bath that is a little messy right now because it’s the children’s bathroom as well, a study and then at the end of the hallway is the master bedroom and bath.”

The doors were open and Jill glanced into each room, including the bathroom and study. “Where will the new baby go?”

“Our parents bought us the empty space next door for Christmas so we'll be expanding the apartment that way with two bedrooms and another bathroom for guests. We’ll be starting construction soon.”

“How do you manage all of this and your foundation as well as Tommy’s adoption?”

“I assume it’s how any parent deals with it. I tend to have a pretty lax schedule considering I can work from home. We also have Kirsch who comes in the days Laura has to be on campus. But when the kids are in school, it’s a normal day. We go to work, they go to school and then we come home to be a family afterwards.”

Jill smiled. “May I see Tommy’s room?”

“Uh, well, you’ll have to ask Tommy. It is his bedroom after all.”

“Would you mind if I asked?”

“Not at all.”

Carmilla followed Jill back to the living area. “Tommy, Mrs. Patterson would like to see your bedroom. Would you be okay showing her?”

“Okay!” He said excitedly, jumping off the couch. He placed his empty plate on the coffee table. Carmilla looked at him for a minute and he laughed. “I forgot,” he exclaimed. He took Josh’s and Katherine’s empty plates with him and carried them to the kitchen. He used the little step stool to place the plates in the sink. Once he was done he ran to Carmilla and hugged her. Carmilla bent over rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. He looked up at her with a big smile before turning to Jill.

“Follow me, Mrs. Patterson. You’re going to love it.”

“Well then I can’t wait to see it!”

Carmilla walked to her bedroom. Laura was on her back, looking at her phone. She walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

“Hi, Sweetness.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better. I guess I was just really, really tired.”

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Me too.”

“Okay well, um, Mrs. Patterson is here and-“

“What?” Laura asked, quickly putting her phone down and sitting up. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because you didn’t need to get up and I wanted you to sleep. It’s okay. She understood.”

Laura slid off their bed and started to brush her hair. It was Carmilla’s turn to lay down and look up at the ceiling. 

“Shouldn’t you be out there with her?” 

“Tommy is showing her his room.”

“Well, will you join them? I’ll be out in a few.”

“Sure, Cupcake.”

Carmilla sighed as she stretched. She sat for a moment before getting off the bed and taking the few short steps to Tommy’s room.

“You are quite the artist, Tommy,” Jill commented, looking at a wall full of art.

“Thank you.”

Carmilla leaned against the door frame and smiled.

“So you let your children cover their walls?” Jill asked. 

“Well, actually, Kat and Josh prefer the fridge, but Tommy draws more than they do and he likes to put them on his wall so we let him.”

“And is this the original wall color?”

“No. When Kat turned seven, we let her paint her room however she wanted. When Tommy moved in, we wanted him to feel at home and since he was already seven, we let him choose the color he wanted.”

“It was my old mommy’s favorite color and then the purple is my favorite color.”

“Old mommy?” Jill questioned.

“Birth mother,” Carmilla corrected.

“Ah. Well it is a beautiful color. May I ask you another question, Tommy?”

“Yes.”

“Why is there a dress hanging in your closet?”

Tommy looked over at the dress. “It was my old Mommy’s.”

“Officer Brooks was kind enough to take us to Tommy’s first home so he could get some of his toys and old photographs. We let him look around and that was his birth mother’s favorite dress. He asked if he could keep it so we got it dry cleaned and it lives here now.”

“Well that is wonderful. Thank you for showing me your room, Tommy.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Go play, Bud.”

“Okay, Mama.” Laura was just stepping out of their bedroom and Tommy stopped. “Hi, Mommy.”

Laura smiled. “Hi, Sweetheart.” Tommy seemed apprehensive as he looked at Laura. “Come give me a hug.” Tommy’s features brightened as he ran towards Laura who had knelt down to hug him. She kissed the side of his head as they embraced.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I know to do that now,” he whispered.

“It’s okay, Tommy. We’re going to make it better and now you know to come to us next time.” She pulled back to look at him. “Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too. Now,” she stood and took his hand, “go play so Mama and I can talk to Mrs. Patterson.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, Bud, do you mind if the three of us talk in your room?”

“Nope!”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Tommy shouted as he galloped down the hallway. They heard Will neigh and Tommy laughed.

Carmilla smiled and gestured towards the desk chair they had gotten for Tommy while the couple sat on his bed.

“It’s nice to see you, Laura.”

“You as well, Mrs. Patterson.”

“Please call me, Jill. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. I assume Carmilla told you we had a tricky afternoon, but I feel much better now that I’ve rested.”

“Good to hear. So let’s talk about this dress. Why did you let him keep it?”

“He wanted it.”

“But was he not abused by this woman?”

“He was, but he seemed to have very fond memories of her. I honestly don’t think she was using as long as his father, but I can’t be certain.”

“She has also passed away,” Laura noted, “so we figured it was something he wanted to remember.”

“We, um, there’s also a notebook here.” Carmilla opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a Moleskine notebook. “We’re helping him with this, but he had good memories of her and we didn’t want him to forget them so we write them down as he remembers.”

“Do you think that’s wise?” Jill questioned.

“We did it more for when he’s older. He spent seven years of his life in that grungy apartment. He knows what happened to him. He knows who his real parents are. He still has nightmares about it on occasion. Sometimes when he accidentally breaks something or a certain sound catches him off guard, he flashes. We’re working on all of that with his therapist, but he’s a good kid. After years of abuse, he still saw the good in people. He trusted me within an hour because he hadn’t seen compassion in so long. So it might be a little strange that we let him keep his mother’s dress and wrote down the positive memories he has, but it was important to him and it seemed to bring him comfort. We don’t want him to be ashamed of where he came from.”

Laura nodded her head in agreement.

“So why you two then? I know he came to your shelter, but how did you manage to get him to trust you?”

“Patience and understanding. We had a few accidents the first couple days: a wet bed, a broken bowl, but we treated him like a kid. Kids make mistakes. So instead of hitting him like his birth parents would have done, we explained to him why it was okay. We let him cry. We let him be embarrassed. We let him experience every emotion except panic. He would hide from us, but we’d lower ourselves to his level and comfort him.”

“So you showed him love and understanding?”

“We showed him what family means,” Laura answered. What being a child means. He’s been in time out only a couple times, but he does not fight it. He knows when he’s done something wrong, but Carmilla and I have never believed in physical punishment. The counting of three or a tone of voice is enough to usually settle our children.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Then it's a timeout. They hate it so much, it’s rare it happens.”

“And what is your time out?”

“They have to sit in the back of the living room, in a chair facing the corner and just enough so you’re looking at the laundry room and not outside. The time spent in time out depends on how bad it is, but I think the longest we’ve ever done was twenty minutes.”

“And that works?”

“Almost always,” Laura confirmed. 

“Good. Another question if I may?”

Carmilla nodded.

“Who’s in this picture?”

“Those are his birth parents.”

“That doesn’t scare him?”

Carmilla handed the picture to Jill. “Does that look like a murderous, drugged up family to you?”

Jill studied it. “No. It doesn’t.”

“That’s why we let him keep it out.”

“He also has a box of photographs. One of these days we’re going to go buy him an album to put them in,” Laura stated.

“An album?”

“He has a lot of pictures that we’re clearly from before and a couple after. You can see when he loses the spark in his eye.”

“We took those,” Carmilla noted. “He hasn’t noticed.”

“But they’re all from before. Like Carm says, we won’t hide his past from him. He knows where he came from, but he knows love now. He knows the true meaning of family now.”

Jill smiled at them. “You don’t have to prove that to me at all. I know a happy child when I see one.”

“Mama,” Josh groaned, coming into the room.

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“I’m hungry.”

“You are?”

Josh nodded. She looked at her watch. “It is close to dinner time.”

“We’ll go soon, Joshua.”

“Mommy,” Josh whined.

“Son,” Laura said, sternly. “We will go soon.” Josh turned to leave. “And do not stomp down the hallway.”

Josh quietly walked down the hallway with his head down.

“Well I don’t want to bother you any longer, especially with hungry children.”

“He’s okay. He is in his terrible three stage. Just grouchy and has a hard time with patience,” Laura explained.

“Well then I have one more question before I leave you two today. When Tommy was brought to your shelter, you told your attendant to take him to the cafeteria. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Carmilla answered.

“And then you told her if that didn’t work, to let him walk around until he found a place he felt comfortable in?”

“Yes. We do that with most, but the youngest I’ve ever had is thirteen so they’re usually fine anywhere that’s warm with food.”

“Was Tommy not hungry?”

“He was and I got him to snack some, but he was a child, surrounded by people he did not know and I think he just wanted to find a smaller, cozy area.”

“And that nice cozy space was your office. I assume you’re not the only one there with an office?”

“No. All of my therapists have their own offices, a few of my head volunteers have their own offices as well as my counselors, a few lawyers, including Mattie if she needs the space, we have break rooms, recreational rooms, dorm rooms, compute-“

Jill put her hand up. “Exactly my point. You have a ton of rooms and offices in that space, so why your office?”

Carmilla smiled. “On my desk are pictures of my family. He looked at them and just sat down on a chair across from my desk. He wasn’t speaking and it took him a little while to even speak to me. Once I got him talking, he asked me about it. He was confused by homosexuality, but still seemed to admire it. So when Officer Brooks allowed me to take him home, I called Laura and she agreed. I just felt like it was right, maybe even a sign, but I knew he was special. And maybe my motherly instincts kicked in, but I just couldn’t let him go into foster care. It tore me up inside and it only took him a weekend to fill my heart and we both knew, we couldn’t let him go. That he was meant to be with us. I can’t tell you the real reason why he chose my office but he did and I’m glad he did.”

Jill smiled. “You both care about him deeply, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Carmilla and Laura answered together.

“I lied, I do have another question. Tommy seemed to have a little more time with Carmilla in the beginning, but when did you bond with him? What changed for you?” Jill asked Laura. 

Laura smiled at the memory. “The moment I found out his mother had passed. Officer Brooks had come over to inform us and even though I was older when my mother passed, I knew what he would go through and I saw him go through all the stages of grief, but I slowly fell in love with him as soon as he entered this apartment. But I was one hundred percent sure he needed to stay with us on his birthday.”

“Why is that?”

“It was the day Officer Brooks had taken him to his old apartment to get his things. He had already worked his way into my heart, but the way he trusted me to tell me about going back there and how scared he was and everything he witnessed and felt, I just knew that I was going to love him forever and I will and I do.”

Laura reached her hand into Carmilla’s. “I do as well.”

“I can’t give you an exact time when I knew that he was meant to be our child because from the moment I saw that little boy with a black eye and band aides enter my house, my heart reached out for him. But I agree with Carmilla. I think Tommy was just born to the wrong family and we were meant to have him as our child.”

Jill smiled and stood. “I couldn’t agree more with you. It’s very obvious to me that you both love and care for him very much. He has his own space, he seems to be invested in learning, your other children seem to love him as a brother. I have a feeling this will be a very easy adoption process.”

Carmilla stood and Laura followed. “Thank you, Jill.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Shall we see you out?” Carmilla offered.

“Yes. Thank you.”

The Karnstein family said goodbye to Jill as she exited, Tommy standing in between Laura and Carmilla while doing so. He looked up at them as the door closed.

“Did I do a good job?” He asked, innocently.

“You did such a good job that Uncle Will is going to treat us all to pizza!”

“Yay!!” Tommy shouted with excitement. 

“You guys ready?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah,” Will answered.

“Alright, guys. Go bundle,” Laura said to the children. They all watched as they left the living room.

“So what’s up with that woman?” Eric asked.

“We have to be monitored as parents before Tommy can be adopted so we will have announced and unannounced visits from Jill for the next couple of months, I think.”

“Kind of annoying,” Will commented.

“Yeah, but part of it so we have to do it.”

Tommy came back with a big smile. Katherine and Josh soon followed. As they walked to the pizza place, Carmilla noticed that Katherine seemed to be a little lighter which made he happy to see. Katherine stayed next to Carmilla the whole time, holding Carmilla’s hand tightly, talking and skipping.

They entered the restaurant a little loudly which caused people to eye them with annoyance. They quickly settled down after Laura reminded the children and Will to use their inside voices as they walked to a table in the back. Katherine sat next to Carmilla while Tommy took to sitting in between Josh and Will.

The restaurant had the classic old feeling with a darker interior that looked like it hadn’t been changed since the 50’s when the space had opened. Red and green checked floor tile, dark wood paneling with tables covered in white cloth. 

“So should we just get a couple pies?” Will suggested.

“Sounds good to me.”

“One everything and one plain?” Eric asked.

“Kids, do you want cheese or pepperoni?”

Katherine and Josh asked for pepperoni while Tommy asked for cheese.

“Pepperoni is okay,” he offered.

“How about we get a half cheese and half pepperoni?”

Tommy smiled at Carmilla. “Okay.”

A waiter came soon enough to take drink orders. Carmilla and Laura agreed on letting the children have soda with their dinner. A decision they know they would regret later. They order salads for everyone first and then the pizza. 

While the kids drew with some crayons on the back of the placemats, the adults chatted amongst themselves. 

“So how do you think the interview went?” Eric asked, taking a bite of garlic bread.

“I think it went fine. I think for his case we have to make sure we’re in a D-R-U-G free environment and that he’s happy,” Carmilla answered.

“I mean how rigorous can this be for someone who owns their own shelter?” Will questioned.

“Plenty of people with problems own foundations. It doesn’t matter what Laura and I do.”

“Well at least you don’t have to worry about the birth parents.”

Laura looked over towards Tommy, who was laughing quietly with Katherine as they played with a few toys. “I’m honestly worried his dad is going to take back his custody and then we will have to fight for it.”

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Carmilla stated.

“I mean, it’s already been processed so I don’t think legally he can, but it does scare me.”

“He’s ours, Laura.”

“I know.”

Carmilla smiled at her wife hopefully. Laura returned it when the pizza was placed on two large trays in front of them. 

“Whoa,” the kids said as they gazed. 

Laura started to sit up, but Carmilla placed her hand on Laura’s shoulder. “I’ve got this, Baby. What do you want?”

“One everything please.”

Carmilla grabbed a plate and put the large slice on it, placing it in front of Laura. “Thanks, Sweetness.”

“You’re welcome. Alright, Kiddos, remember inside voices. Raise your hand if you want pepperoni!” Katherine and Josh both raised their hands. “And Tommy, you want cheese?” He nodded.

Carmilla placed the three slices of pizza on individual plates. She cut the pizza up into small pieces. It would be too difficult for them to pick up. 

“Now remember to blow, Guys. It’s really hot,” Carmilla reminded them.

“Okay, Mama,” they said in unison.

“So how was your first trip to the city, Eric?” Laura asked, once everyone had settled down to eat.

“It was amazing! Thank you for letting us stay at your apartment!”

“Not a problem,” Carmilla muttered around a slice of pizza. “You’re always welcome.”

“What was your favorite part?”

Eric smiled at Laura. “The honesty.”

“Come again?” Carmilla questioned.

“I could hold William’s hand and it felt like no one batted an eye. I know some people stared at us and I know homophobia still exists, but it was just so nice to not be as worried about it. I just felt like I could be honest with the world about who I am.”

“That’s beautiful,” Laura said before kissing Carmilla’s cheek. “When Carm told me she wanted to come here for college, I wasn’t super thrilled about it because I was so used to our town too, but when she mentioned that people here really didn’t care and if they did, it was rare to hear a comment. It made the city very appealing. So I decided to come and it was the best decision I ever made.”

“You know, you guys were huge role models to me when I was in high school,” Eric commented.

“Why?”

“Because it’s the sticks. You guys were like the first out and proud gay couple at St. Charles High. You gave people the courage to come out. And you guys were just so happy about it. And when I felt insecure as a freshman, I’d look to you guys. That first New Years, I wanted to kiss Will so bad and I had planned this whole big thing in my head, but when I got there, I got so nervous so I said I would kiss Mel just to forget that this was something that could even happen. Then I looked up at midnight and saw all these couples kissing and how happy you guys looked ringing in the new year together and I just puffed my chest and did it.”

“I remember that night,” Will stated. “I was so upset.”

“I was too,” Carmilla added. “I’ll never forget the puppy look Will had for feeling rejected and how he wanted to go upstairs with the adults so he wouldn’t have to be around us.”

“I was heartbroken.”

“Yeah and then the next thing I know you’re making out with Eric on the couch so you’re welcome.”

“You can’t take credit for everything you know.”

“Yeah but had I allowed you to go upstairs, you would have missed your shot so yeah you’re welcome.”

“Whatever,” Will grumbled.

“I finished my pizza, Mama!” Josh said, quietly.

“Do you want another slice?”

He shook his head no as he walked up to Carmilla. She picked him up and rubbed his back. “You can’t be tired, Kid.”

Josh shook his head no.

“Honey, you need to stay awake for a little bit longer.”

Josh nodded, his eyes closed.

“He’s not going to make it,” Carmilla teased.

“He’s going to be up at 5,” Laura countered.

Carmilla realized tomorrow was Saturday. It really was her one day a week to be Carmilla and sleep for as long as she needed. “Good point. Hey, Bud. We need to stay up a little longer.”

Josh nodded, getting nestled in Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla shifted and sat up straight. Josh groaned and opened his eyes. “Little longer, Bud.”

“I’m tired.”

“I know, Kid. You did a lot today, but it’s only eight. You gotta at least give us til nine.”

Josh shook his head no. 

“Can you try? Wanna draw your Uncle Will and Eric a picture for them before they leave?”

Josh looked up at Carmilla and nodded his head. His eyes were barely open, but he went back to his chair and started to color.

“Yeah, He isn’t going to make it.”

And he didn’t. Once the tab was settled, Carmilla and Laura managed to dress Josh back up for the cold. Tommy and Katherine taking Will’s hands. There was light conversation on the way back. Katherine and Tommy talking Will’s ears off while Eric chatted with Laura. Carmilla walked behind them, holding Josh as close to her as possible, grateful he was still small enough to be held. She kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Joshua Henry,” she whispered. 

“So what time do you guys leave tomorrow?” She heard Laura ask.

“Around noon,” Will answered.

“So maybe we can get breakfast in the morning?” 

“Yeah we should be able to do that.”

“Is that okay, Carm?”

“Sure, Cupcake.”

They walked back inside their building. Carmilla took Josh to his bedroom to get him changed for bed.

“He needs a bath, Carm. He ran around outside today.”

“Do you honestly want to wake him for that?”

Laura smiled and walked in with determination. She picked up Josh and took him into the bathroom. 

“Good luck,” Carmilla shouted as the door closed. She laughed to herself before walking into the living room. She sat on the couch next to Katherine, who was reading. Katherine looked up to her mother. Carmilla smiled before grabbing her own book. 

“Hey, Kitty?”

“Yeah?”

“We just wanted to say we’re really sorry about today. I shouldn’t have let Kat run ahead of us and I’ve thought about all the things that could have happened to her and-“

“Will, it’s okay. What happened today isn’t your fault.”

“But we should have been there to stop it. We should have paid better attention.”

“You can’t watch them all the time. It’s impossible. Kids get bullied, but Laura and I will take care of it. You did the best you could and stopped Tommy from hitting which is also really important. You did good.”

“I just feel like I’m not really meant to be a parent,” Will sighed.

“Will, this has been going on for weeks and I nor Laura knew about any of it. That’s part of being a parent. You think you know everything, but you don’t. Kids learn how to hide things and they lie. You’re going to be an excellent dad when you’re ready.”

“I don’t know.”

“Tommy warmed up to you within five minutes. You made him feel like family from the start. Kat and Josh love you and they always want you here. I’ve seen you clean scrapes, wipe tears, change diapers and spread laughter with ease. One incident doesn’t mean you’re not ready. Hell, in the old apartment, I was tossing Katherine up in the air and catching her and she bumped her head on a door frame and even though I didn’t tell Laura for a while, I didn’t touch Kat for longer than a minute because I was so worried I was going to hurt her. It’s all apart of growing and learning. So when you’re ready, you’re going to do great.”

“Told you,” Eric whispered.

Will smiled. “Yeah.”

“Mama?”

“Yes, Kitty Kat?”

“I’m ready for bed.”

“You are? Think you can get in a bath before that? You can use our bathroom.”

Katherine nodded and slid off the couch. She slowly walked to the hallway as a scream of cries came from the bathroom. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Just a reminder that this is also what it’s like to be a parent.” She stood and looked towards Tommy. He was playing with some legos on the floor. “You doing okay, Bud?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla walked to the hallway bathroom to see a very disgruntled Laura washing Josh, who was crying.

“He woke up,” she commented, “and toys aren’t helping.”

“Do you need help?”

“Can you just hold his head so I can wash his hair and not get soap in eyes when it bobs.”

Carmilla smiled. “Sure.” Carmilla walked to the tub. Josh held out his arms to her as he continued to cry. “It’s okay, Poptart. Just let Mommy wash your hair and you’re done.”

Josh sighed and leaned towards Carmilla. Carmilla picked up one of their little plastic finger puppets. It had thin littler arms and a monster face. She cleared her throat and kicked the door closed behind her. She never wanted people to know she did this to soothe her kids.

In a high pitched, but yet soft voice, she spoke as the finger puppet. “Hiya, Kiddo. Why are you crying?”

Josh looked at the puppet and pouted. “I’m tired, Moose.”

Carmilla had been doing the finger puppet game since Katherine was young. Katherine had learned of the animal and the name stuck.

“Well, the more you cry, the longer it takes. If you just let your mommy wash your hair, you can go to bed,” Moose said. “Hold my hand while your mommy washes your hair.”

Josh reached out to hold the puppets hand. Laura kissed Carmilla’s cheeks before washing his hair with ease. In reality, Josh hated having his hair washed which is why Carmilla usually gave him his bath. Once they were finished, Josh stood up and reached out to Laura, who had a towel on the front of her body. She picked him up and wrapped him in his towel. His head immediately went to her shoulder as he slowly started to drift to sleep.

“Good night, Bud.”

Laura smiled and took Josh to his room. Katherine came out of their bedroom wrapped in a towel. She hugged Carmilla before going to her bedroom. Carmilla got some stuff together and changed into her pajamas. She walked back to the living room.

“Hey, Bud. Come on. Time for your shower and bed.”

Tommy got up and put his Legos into his bucket. He took them to the bookshelf and then ran down the hall to the bathroom. Carmilla had grabbed a pair of his pajamas and handed them to him. 

“You run a tight ship, Karnstein,” Eric commented. 

“Kids shouldn’t be up after ten. Sleeping time is growing time.”

“Okay, Lilita.”

Carmilla glared at Will. “Take that back.”

“I’m just saying, Mother gave us strict bedroom times.”

“So did my dad,” Laura said, entering the kitchen. “It’s healthy for them to be in bed by nine and they did a lot today. I know Katherine has a book under her pillow that she reads before bed and Tommy always draws a little.”

“And I’ve got Josh playing with his cars,” Carmilla added.

“Yep.”

“Alright, Cranky Pants. No need to gang up on me.”

“Just take it back.”

“You’re nothing like Mother.”

“Thank you.” Carmilla stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

“You’re not going to bed already?”

“No. No. Just tired. It was a crazy day for us with Kat and everything.”

Laura nibbled on a cookie, sitting down next to Carmilla. She offered Carmilla a bite which she took. “I am actually pretty tired and if we’re going to get breakfast in the morning, I’ll probably be heading to bed pretty soon.”

Carmilla yawned again. “Yeah. Me too.”

“We were actually going to go out for a little. Get a drink or something for our last night in the city.”

“Yeah. Not a problem. You have a key,” Carmilla stated. “Just remember there are children here so when you get home-“

“We know and we’ll come in quietly.”

“Alright guys. Have fun. Don’t get lost and be safe,” Laura said, getting off the couch.

“Sure thing, Rich,” Will joked. Laura smacked the back of his head in passing.

“What she said.” Carmilla following Laura, also smacking the back of Will’s head. “For the Mother comment,” she stated.

Laura was changing into her pajamas when Carmilla entered. She went straight to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After a few moments, they settled together in bed: Laura on her back and Carmilla turned towards her wife. She placed her hand on Laura’s stomach.

“Are you okay?”

Laura looked towards Carmilla and nodded, but the tears in her eyes were present. “Just what a fucking day, Carm.”

“I know, Cupcake.”

“And I hate that word.”

“I know. Me too.”

“Where did the pieces of paper go?”

“I collected them into a bag. You don’t need to look at them.”

“I know. I just, I can’t believe it. I can’t believe kids are calling her that. I can’t believe she felt responsible for us. That she needed to take care of us. That she was more worried about her parents than herself. That those kids hurt my child and I didn’t even know about it.”

“I know, Laura. I feel the same way. This is a new challenge and we will face it on Monday, but at least now we know. Now we can protect her and make it stop. She’s going to be okay.”

“What if she grows up to resent us because of this?”

“Laura. She’s not going to do that, Baby. She hasn’t shown any anger which is good.”

“But what if it catches up to her later and she realizes what this situation is.”

“Laura, stop. She’s a child and we’ll talk to her about it more tomorrow. The best we can do now is go to the principal on Monday and talk to him and then we just keep checking in with Tommy and Kat.”

“Why Tommy?”

“Well that little asshole has been calling Tommy gay as well, but Tommy doesn’t seemed bothered by it and he will tell us if something is happening.”

“He didn’t before.”

“Because he thought he could handle it. Now he knows he should have come to us.”

Laura exhaled. “I just wish this never happened to her.”

“Me too, Cupcake, but it has so now we do what we have to do to make it better.”

“Do you think she’d talk to someone about this?”

“You mean at the shelter?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know if she really needs that, but maybe.”

“Should we ask her?”

“I mean she’s almost always open with us so I feel like if we ask her, she’ll tell us.” Carmilla looked at Laura, who had a look. “But yeah, we can ask her if she wants to.”

“Thank you.”

It was quiet for a minute before Laura sighed and turned on her side to look at Carmilla. She reached across and ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair.

“Can I confess something?” Laura whispered.

“Always.”

“I feel like an idiot.”

It was Carmilla’s turn to play with Laura’s hair. “Why?”

“I should have thought more before getting pregnant.”

“Shh. Stop.”

“No, I should have. There is just so much going on, Carm.”

“There is, but let me stress about it. This isn’t a big deal, Laura. She’s not going to have a damaged life because of this. Kids get teased and bullied, but we’ll make sure she talks whether to us or a therapist. Okay? And Tommy is fine. I promise. And Josh is himself.”

“But I made a decision to add a child to this and we can’t even take care of the ones we have.” Laura started crying. 

Carmilla cupped her cheek. “Hey,” she tried. “Hey, look at me.”

Laura looked towards her wife. Carmilla wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Laura, for having three kids now, we’re doing just fine and remember, we are not alone in this. We have family who are going to help us extend the apartment before the baby comes. We have a multitude of babysitters and you know Perry will watch this new little peanut any time we ask because she loves babies. I think we’re doing pretty awesome, Cupcake. I know you’re stressed and tired, but I promise, all of this is going to be taken care of. There is no reason to stress. Okay?”

Laura nodded. 

“And don’t even knock my parenting skills. I’m like the coolest Mama around,” Carmilla joked. It caused Laura to laugh before she rolled her eyes. Carmilla scooted closer Laura and wrapped her into her arms. 

\-------------------------------------------

A little later on into the night, Carmilla was fast asleep when she felt a pull on her arm. She blinked her eyes open before looking over the side of the bed. Black, curly hair and a sniffle gave Katherine away almost instantly in the shadows.

“You okay, Pumpkin?” Carmilla whispered.

Katherine climbed on the bed and onto Carmilla. He body started to tremble as she continued to cry in the comfort of her Mama’s arm.

“It’s okay, Kitty Kat. Mama’s got you.”

Laura rolled onto her side and placed a hand on Katherine’s back. She rubbed it a couple times. “We’ve both got you, Sweetheart.” 

Katherine nodded against Carmilla’s chest before closing her eyes. Carmilla fought her own exhaustion and waited for her wife and child to fall asleep. The crying subsided to sniffles and Laura’s heavy breathing helped her close her eyes, the comfort of her family helping her fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie... this isn't my favorite chapter, but it's something. I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. A Quiet Night is too Much to Ask for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know... it's been FOREVER! I've been going through a lot of stuff. I'm promising I'll be posting any better, but I will continue to update. Just bear with me.

“So who has been making fun of my Dudette?” Kirsch asked that following Monday morning while making scrambled eggs and bacon.

“Some kid named Michael.”

“And where’s Carmilla?” 

“She had a teen brought in last night. Officer Brooks found her walking the streets. Carmilla left around four, I think.”

“So this is being taken care of by the ferocious Mama Hollis?”

“She’s supposed to meet me, but if she can’t make it, yes. I’m worried though because my hormones have been a little all over the place.”

“You’ll do fine, Laura.”

“Damn right I will. That little punk messing with my kid? I don’t think so.”

Kirsch laughed. 

“Alright. Time to wake the circus.” Laura started with the easiest kid, walking down the hall. She knocked on Tommy’s door before entering. He was sprawled out with his blankie in one hand and Spotty in the other. Colored pencils and paper were shoved to the end of his bed with some on the floor. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” She shook his shoulder lightly and he smiled at her as his eyes blinked open. 

“Hi, Mommy.”

“Vacations over. You gotta get up and ready for school. Uncle Kirsch is here making us breakfast so,” Laura stood up, “chop chop.”

Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sat for a moment staring at the end of his bed. Laura noticed him zoning out for a moment.

“You okay, Sweetheart?”

Tommy seemed to snap out of his thought and nodded before standing up. He hugged Laura before sprinting out of the room. Laura followed to watch him run into the bathroom. Laura smiled as she bypassed Katherine’s room for Josh’s. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

“Hi, Mommy!” Josh squealed, jumping up and down on his bed.

“Josh, how do you even have this much energy?”

“I’m awake and I want to play!”

“Stop jumping on the bed and what happened to your shirt?”

“It was too hot!” He explained as he continued to jump.

“Stop jumping.”

He listened this time and hopped off his bed. He ran towards Laura, who picked him up and kissed his cheek. 

“Hi, Mommy!” 

Laura chuckled. “Morning, Josh.”

Josh patted Laura’s stomach. “Hi, Baby.”

Laura smiled. “Well that’s sweet to tell the baby good morning.”

Josh nodded before stopping. “Bacon!” He shouted as he squirmed to be put down. He ran out of his room and straight to Kirsch.

“Morning, Little Dude.”

“Bacon!” Josh shouted again.

“Barstool then breakfast.”

Tommy came out with a smile on his face. “Hi, Big Bro.”

“Hey, Little Bro. Breakfast?”

Tommy nodded, getting on his own stool.

Laura smiled before walking to the middle room. Katherine was sprawled out on her back. Laura snuck a picture and sent it to Carmilla with a text that read “like mother like daughter”. She knew Carmilla wouldn’t reply, but also knew it would help if her day was stressful. Carmilla hates not being with the kids when they wake up. The children, however, had grown accustomed to it.

Laura smiled at how much Katherine looked like Carmilla. She shook Katherine a little and heard her grown. 

“Come on, Kat. It’s Monday. Back to school we go.”

“No,” Katherine grunted.

“Yes, Pumpkin and you know I won’t leave until you wake up. Your brothers are up and eating breakfast.”

“I don’t care.”

Laura smiled. “Big Bro is here.”

Katherine smiled and batted her eyes open before shutting them quickly. “It’s too bright, Mommy.”

“Come on, Kat. I know you’re tired. I am too, but we have to get up.”

“Where’s Mama?” Katherine mumbled, turning towards Laura.

“She had to go to work early again.”

“When?”

“Around four this morning.”

Katherine pouted. “I hate when she has to do that.”

Laura smiled sympathetically. “Me too, but she’s helping someone so even though we don’t like that she has to leave so early some mornings, at least we know she’s helping and taking care of someone.”

Katherine sighed. “Yeah.”

“Ready for breakfast?”

Katherine shook her head ‘no’.

“Why not?”

“I’m scared.”

“Why, Pumpkin?”

“You and Mama are going to my school today to talk about Michael. He scares me.”

“There is no reason to be scared, Kitty Kat. I’m going to take care of it, I promise.”

Katherine didn’t look convinced as she sat there for a moment. Laura smiled at her and she sighed. 

“Okay,” she whispered.

Katherine pushed her covers back and crawled out from under her sheets to hug Laura. Laura hugged her back tightly. “It’s going to be okay, Pumpkin. After today, this should all be over.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, let’s go eat some breakfast.”

After eating and getting ready, Kirsch and Laura made their way outside. They walked to Josh’s school first, Kirsch taking him inside. Laura, Tommy and Katherine continued to the elementary school, both holding her hands. Tommy was excited because he had his first after school art class and Carmilla was going to pick him up. Katherine pretended to be excited to be back at school, but Laura could tell it was a front. 

Once they got to the school, Laura kissed Tommy’s cheek telling him to have a good day and he would see Mama later. He nodded before taking off. Laura looked down at Katherine.

“Ready?”

Katherine nodded. 

Laura pulled out her phone to see if Carmilla had texted or called, but her home screen remained blank. She dialed her favorite sequence of numbers and put the phone to her ear. There were a few rings before, 

_This is Mrs. Karnstein’s phone._

Laura sighed. “Hey, Sarah. It’s Laura. Is Carm around?”

_Hold on._

Laura could hear voices in the background as the phone jostled. _Hey, Cupcake._

“Everything okay?”

_Um, no. This new girl is giving us some issues and I can’t leave. She’s not very happy with Officer Brooks nor I. I know she’s just acting out, but she’s going through something rough and I think it goes deeper than we’re realizing. Charlie is on her way, but I have a feeling some slurs are going to be thrown around._

Laura could hear some glass breaking in the background.

_Shit. I gotta go, Cupcake._

“Okay. Be safe, Carm.”

_I always am and I’m sorry I can’t be there. I’ll have Sarah call if I can’t pick up Tommy after work, but fingers crossed._

“Okay. Do you want to talk to Kat?”

_Um, it has to be really quick._

Laura handed the phone to Katherine. “It’s Mama.”

“Hi, Mama.”

_Hey, Kitty Kat. I can’t really talk, but I want you to stay strong and I love you and I’m sorry I can’t be there._

“It’s okay. I love you too, Mama.”

Katherine handed the phone to Laura just as the bell rang.

_Okay. I love you, but I’ve got to handle this. I’ll talk to you later._

“Okay. Love you too. B-“ Carmilla ended the call. “Bye,” Laura sighed. She looked down at Katherine. “Ready to get your classmate in trouble?”

Katherine smiled and nodded. “Come on, Kiddo.” Laura held out her hand and Katherine grabbed it. They walked to the front office together. 

“Well hello, Laura.”

“Hi, Linda.”

Linda smiled. “How are we doing today? Did we have a nice holiday?”

“We did, but today we’re not doing so well. It turns out Katherine is being bullied by another student and I would like to talk to Principal Henricks about it. Is he available?”

“Let me check with him. Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.”

Laura and Katherine took a seat when Tommy entered the office.

“Tommy, why aren’t you in class?” Laura asked.

“I asked Mrs. Moore if I could come to the office because you were here and she said it was okay.”

“Well, I guess you should be here too. Mama told me he’s been calling you names as well.”

Tommy sat down on the other side of Laura and smiled. “Is he going to get in trouble?”

“Most likely.”

“Will he be kicked out of the school?”

“Probably not, Bud.”

“Shame.”

Laura smiled.

“Laura, he’ll see you now. I’ll work on a letter for Katherine.”

“Would you mind writing one for Tommy as well?” Laura asked, holding up his hand up.

“Sure. Does Mrs. Moore know where he is?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tommy answered.

“He has been bullied by this kid, but not as bad as Kat.”

“Then I’ll write a note for each.”

“Thank you.”

Linda gestured towards the office door. Laura and the two children entered. Principal Hendricks smiled at the two children.

“Hello, Katherine and Tommy. Did we have a good winter vacation?” Both children nodded their heads. “And hello, Mrs. Karnstein.”

“Hi Principal Hendricks. I apologize for not making an appointment, but Carmilla and I wanted to take care of this matter as quickly as possible.”

“Absolutely. I take bullying in my school very seriously. Tommy and Katherine, why don’t you sit down on my couch here. I would love a drawing of your favorite thing that happened to you over the break.” Both children smiled at their principal, grabbing a piece of paper from the tray on the table in front of them. He handed them a plastic box of Crayons. “And Mrs. Karnstein, please have a seat.” He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Once everyone was settled, Laura spoke first, informing Principal Hendricks of what had happened at the zoo and what had been happening to Katherine. He listened intently before talking to the children. Laura could tell this was important to him. After hearing the stories from Katherine and Tommy, he looked back to Laura and shook his head.

“Mrs. Karnstein, I apologize that this has been happening in my school. At this given moment, I will take the appropriate actions and will call Michael's parents in for a meeting. For now, the best I can do is inform their teachers and make sure it isn’t happening. If I need to reach you, would your home number be the best for that?”

“Yes. Carmilla and I can be reached anytime and if we do not answer, our nanny, Kirsch will inform us.”

“I am truly sorry. Katherine is one of our brightest students and I’m surprised no one has noticed.”

“Well, Katherine is a lot like Carmilla in the sense that she can hides things very well. I just want to make sure that my children are safe. I’m not a fan of my children being called derogatory terms-“

“Neither am I, Mrs. Karnstein. As I said, I will inform their teachers and I will take the necessary actions against the student causing the issues.”

“Mommy?” Tommy whispered. “The notes.”

“Oh, right. Principal Hendricks, there is more to the story that I have forgotten. It seems that Michael has also been passing notes to other students to give to Katherine throughout the day. Since my children have been reading Nancy Drew, Tommy collected them.” Laura reached into her bag and pulled out the ziplock bag full of the handwritten children notes. “You’ll notice they all say the word ‘dyke’ and Carmilla is certain they have all been written by the same person.”

Principal Hendricks opened the bag, emptying the pieces of paper and examined a few. “This is horrific. I am astonished that not one adult has noticed this happening.”

“We all seemed to be shocked by that, Sir. But as I said, Katherine is good at hiding things and she was trying to protect Carmilla and I from having to hear the harsh words. As much as we know she was trying to do what’s right, this is what disturbed me most of all. How does a seven year old even know this word, let alone spell it correctly?”

“That I won’t know until I speak with the student. I will have to call his parents into a conference as well. This does go against school rules and he will suspended for a few days. Is that alright with you?”

“I’m not asking for him to be taken out of school. I just want to make sure he stops hurting my children.”

“I will do what I can.”

“Thank you, Principal Hendricks.” Laura stood and held out her hand, which he gladly shook. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“Nonsense. This is my job and I will fix the problem, but before you go, let’s see what they drew.”

Katherine showed him a picture of her doll house and explained everything she loved about it. 

“Mommy had one just like it growing up!”

“I did,” Laura agreed.

“Well it is absolutely beautiful. And what about you Tommy? You’ve seen to draw a piece of paper.”

Tommy looked up at Laura with a large grin on his face before looking at Principal Hendricks. 

“Carmilla and I are adopting Tommy, officially.”

“Well that is fantastic news! Congratulations, Tommy. Are you excited?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Well that is absolutely wonderful.”

“Principal Hendricks?”

“Yes, Katherine.”

“Can Mommy walk me to my classroom?”

“Of course she can. I’ll walk with you to inform their teachers and I will also be calling Michael to join me on the walk back.”

Katherine stood and held Laura’s hand. The hallway was quiet as the four of them walked down the corridor. They dropped Tommy off first. He hugged Laura tightly and she kissed his head before walking back into his classroom. Mrs. Moore stepped out.

“Hello, Laura.”

“Hi, Kathy. How have you been?”

“Wonderful. Tommy has already informed me of his adoption. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“And how are you, Katherine?”

“I’m good, Ms. Moore.”

“Are you excited that Tommy is your new brother?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.” Mrs. Moore looked towards Laura one more time before making eye contact with Principal Hendricks.

“Is there a problem, Sir?”

“Unfortunately, yes. It seems there is a classmate of Katherine’s that have been using derogatory terms towards Katherine and Tommy. Tommy has been very protective of Katherine about it, but it seems this student has referred to Tommy as ‘gay’ on more than one occasion. Have you noticed either of them being teased?”

“No, Sir. I honestly haven’t. I’ve just watched them talk at lunch and play together at recess. I’m so sorry to hear that has been happening, Katherine.”

Katherine looked up at her former teacher and shrugged before hugging Laura’s side. 

“Mrs. Moore, it seems this same student had been passing notes as well. According to Mrs. Karnstein, Tommy has been collecting them. I just ask that if you see any of this, please call me immediately. I will be dealing with this student today, but in the future.”

“Absolutely, Sir.”

“Wonderful. Thank you, Mrs. Moore. We will let you get back to your class.”

“Thank you and again, I’m so sorry, Laura.”

“That’s quite alright. I only have three children to deal with and still miss things, I can’t imagine having to watch over twenty-five.”

“Well I will try to do better.”

“Thank you. It was good to see you and I look forward to the Spring update.”

“Good to see you too and I will see you then.”

“Yes.”

The trio continued down the hallway towards Katherine classroom. She seemed to slow her pace the closer they got. Once they reached the doorway, Katherine was practically glued to Laura. 

Laura knelt down to Katherine while Principal Hendricks called for Mrs. Heath. 

“Hey, Pumpkin.”

“I don’t want to go in there, Mommy.”

“Why?”

“Because what if he comes back from being in the office and it’s worse?”

“I don’t think he’ll be coming back, Kitty Kat.” Laura wiped a tear from Katherine’s cheek. “Come here,” she whispered before picking Katherine up. She rubbed Katherine’s back a little, both hugging tightly. “He is not going to hurt you anymore. Your principal and teachers know and they will look out for you. And if he does, go directly to Mrs. Heath or Principal Hendricks, okay?”

Katherine nodded.

“And I don’t want you to worry about me or Mama, okay? We deal with this all the time, but we can’t protect you if you don’t tell us, right?”

“Yeah.” Katherine leaned back, her cheeks rosy and her nose and eyes runny. Laura fished out a tissue from her pocket so Katherine could blow her nose. In moments like this, she could easily forget that she was looking at Katherine. Her mannerisms were so close to Carmilla’s when she cried. Katherine looked up at Laura. “You’re strong, Katherine and we’re going to get through this no matter how long it takes, okay?”

Katherine nodded again. “And nothing will happen to your or Mama?” She whispered.

“Nothing will happen to us or you or Tommy or Josh or Kirsch. We are going to be fine and you are too, but just remember to go to your teacher, okay?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Okay, you ready?”

Katherine hugged Laura one more time before nodding. Laura sat her down and kissed her head. “I love you, Kat.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

“Have a good day and don’t worry. Uncle Kirsch will pick you up and I bet you could bribe him to get you ice cream after school.”

That seemed to perk Katherine up and she smiled. Laura laughed, taking Katherine’s hand.

“Hello, Laura.”

“Hi, Judy.”

“I’m sorry to hear about this Katherine, but I had a feeling something was going on. If it happens again, just come to me, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Do you want to go to your desk?”

Katherine hugged Laura one more time. Carmilla and Laura figured she would be nervous today so Laura pulled a familiar necklace out of her other pocket. It was Carmilla’s guitar pick necklace. It was Katherine’s favorite and even though Carmilla wore it almost everyday, she figured it would help Katherine feel safe on her first week back at school. Katherine always assumed it’s what made Carmilla so strong.

Laura knelt down in front of Katherine again. “Mama wanted you to wear this today so if you feel scared or nervous, you can look at it and know that we are always with you Kat, even when you’re at school.”

Katherine’s eyes lit up as Laura put it on her, over her head. “And if there are any issues, Mrs. Heath will call us, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

“Now go enjoy your first day back.”

Katherine, still ogling over Carmilla’s necklace, smiled. “Bye, Mommy.”

“Have a good day, Pumpkin.”

All three adults watched as she entered the classroom. Once she was seated at her desk, Laura looked towards the two other adults.

“Laura, I am very sorry I didn’t notice.”

“It’s quite alright. As I explained to Mrs. Moore, this is a lot of children for one adult, things will go unnoticed and Katherine wasn’t telling anyone other than Tommy so, there wasn’t much any of us could do.”

Principal Hendricks stepped inside and called for Michael.

“Well this will be taken care and I will make sure after his suspension that he leaves Katherine alone.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Heath.”

Principal Hendricks stepped out with a young man. He had short, brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked up at Laura before hanging his head low. Laura looked back to Mrs. Heath.

“Well I should get going. I do have to teach myself in about thirty minutes, but thank you for all your help.”

“Anytime, Laura. If we have any troubles, who should I call?”

“You can call Kirsch. He’ll get in touch with us.”

“Will do. See you soon.”

“Yes. Have a good day.”

Laura looked back in the classroom to see Katherine holding the charm of the necklace in her hand. Katherine looked up and Laura waved goodbye before stepping out of the building. 

\-------------------------------------------

“What do you want to do?” Officer Brooks asked.

Carmilla was sitting at her desk, icing a black eye. The new girl, Ariana, was sitting across from her in handcuffs. She was breathing heavy and staring daggers at the wall. 

“I mean she assaulted four people including you.”

Carmilla tuned him out as she stared at the girl in front of her. She was broken and clearly had been through more than an average teenager should have been. 

“If we take the handcuffs off, are you going to keep fighting?” Carmilla asked.

Ariana looked at her. She fought for a moment before sighing. Her body deflated. 

“No,” she said through a clenched jaw.

“Okay. Officer Brooks, please take them off and in answer to your question, I want to help her.”

Officer Brooks did as told and stood in the back of the room.

“You can leave, Officer.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think she’s calmed down and no one was hurt more than a fist. I’m not pressing charges so there is no need for you any longer. I’ll call if there are issues.”

It took a few moments, but Officer Brooks nodded and left, taking his handcuffs with him. Carmilla looked back towards the girl, who was rubbing her wrists, before opening a document on her computer. She started filling out her usual form, noting as much as she could remember from the outrage of the morning. 

“I’m sorry I broke your stuff,” Ariana said after a few moments, breaking the silence.

“A couple glasses and a vase is not something to worry about. They were donations.”

“I’ll get you more.”

“No need. We have plenty of donations year round.”

The room became quiet again. Ariana looked around. “So is this what you do? Take in kids who are fags?”

Carmilla flinched for a moment before composing herself. “I take in teens who have been thrown out of their homes because they are part of the LGBTQIA, yes.”

“And you think you’re making a difference?”

“My friend and I have shut down more than fifty conversion therapy camps across the country and every time we close, a new one comes in. I’ve helped hundreds of children and young adults with their sexuality and their family situations. I’ve given homes to homeless youth, make sure they attend school regularly and help them get jobs when the time is right. Twenty of our eldest teens have gone to Ivy League schools around the world and the shelters average GPA is 4.2. My kids here get to live their lives as their proud selves so yes, I might not have made a huge change, but I’ve made a dent.”

“And now you want to help me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Carmilla glanced at the girl for a minute. “How long have you been on the streets?”

“A few months.”

“And how much money do you have on you?”

“Why?”

“Curiosity.”

“I have twenty left.”

“Where do you sleep?”

“Sometimes a shelter, sometimes a park bench.”

“And when was the last time you had a hot meal regularly?”

Ariana sighed. “A week ago.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Saturday night.” 

“You sure put up a hell of a fight for someone who has gone more than twenty-four hours without food.”

“I learned how to defend myself. It was the only way to survive.”

Carmilla studied her for a minute in silence. “What would you like to eat? There’s a diner down the street so you can pretty much get anything you want.”

“So if I said chicken fingers and fries?”

“We can do that.”

“Then can I get bacon and eggs? Maybe a Coke?”

“And some home fries?”

“French?”

Carmilla smiled and picked up her phone.

“Hey, Sarah. Can you place an order at the diner for scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of fries and a Coke?” Ariana nodded. “Yeah, a Coke. Thank you.” She hung up.

Carmilla went back to her computer. “Thank you,” Ariana whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Carmilla paused. “Here’s what I can offer you.”

Ariana looked up at her.

“A warm bed, three meals a day, a place to shower, clean clothes, school and a staff that will become family as long as you don’t hit them. But in return, we have rules and you will have responsibilities.”

“Like cleaning the floors?”

“No. Nothing like that. You will keep your dorm room clean. You will go to school so you must study and maintain a C average minimum. We can offer tutors if need be. You will go to therapy once a week. And we do not use derogatory terms here such as the word ‘fags’. No fighting at all. We have a small gym if you need to work off your adrenaline. It’s a clean and dry environment as well.”

“I don’t drink or do drugs.”

“I’m not saying you do. I’m just saying those are my rules.”

“What if I can’t maintain a C average? You’ll kick me to the streets again?”

“No. We’ll get you the help you need.”

“And what about my parents?”

“I will reach out to them and let them know where you are-“

“Please don’t contact them.”

“You’re a minor. By law, I have to.”

“Can you just tell them I’m safe and nothing else?”

“I usually offer family counseling. Sometimes the parents are just afraid or they don’t understand what’s happening. A lot of them regret their decisions and we work together to help change old views and ideals. It doesn’t always work-“

“Please! Don’t call them. They didn’t seem to care when I left. No one came looking.”

“How do you know?”

Ariana pulled out a fully charged phone. “Trust me.”

“I still have to tell them.”

Ariana banged her fists on the arm rest of the chairs. “Don’t call them!” She shouted.

“Okay. Okay. I won’t call them right away. Deal?”

“Fine.”

Ariana looked towards the wall again as Carmilla continued to study her. She looked older than she was. Carmilla could tell there was something bubbling underneath the surface. That this girl needed more than just a warm bed. 

“How about a warm shower before you eat?” Carmilla suggested.

That caught Ariana’s attention. She nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“I can let you pick some clean clothes from our donated collections and we can wash your stuff as well. You had a bag, right?”

“Yeah, but that stuff is filthy. I should be the one to wash it.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you have any clean underwear?” Ariana asked, a little embarrassed.

“We do. I’ll give you a couple packs of a style you like.”

“My old pairs should be thrown away.” Ariana paused and looked at the floor. “You know periods and what not.”

Carmilla smiled sympathetically. “How about you shower, then eat and then we’ll go through your stuff and let you throw away whatever you want privately. We’ll go from there.”

Ariana nodded.

“Okay, but let’s pick something out now just for after the shower.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Everyone calls me ‘Carmilla’. I am not your parent nor have I ever been a ‘ma’am’. It makes me feel old.”

That seemed to make Ariana laugh a little before the solemn features returned. Carmilla stood from her desk. “Come on.”

\-------------------------------------------

Tommy stood, waiting by the small statue with his art teacher, Mrs. Cho when Carmilla came barreling through the doors, out of breath.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry. Hey, Kid.”

“Mama!” Tommy shouted, running forward. Carmilla picked down to swoop him up. 

“Sorry I’m late. Thank you for waiting.”

“It was not a problem. I’m very excited to have Tommy in my class. I’m Mrs. Cho. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“No, I don’t believe so. I’m Carmilla Karnstein.”

They shook hands. 

“Well Tommy is truly an artist. Make sure to show her your sketchbook when you get home.”

“I will,” Tommy answered.

“Can you say ‘bye’, Bud?”

“Bye. Mrs. Cho!”

“Bye, Tommy.”

“It was nice to meet you.” Carmilla smiled.

“You as well.”

As soon as they stepped outside, Tommy hugged Carmilla. She hugged him back.

“What happened to your eye, Mama?”

Carmilla smiled. “Just a small problem at work this morning.”

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked, cupping Carmilla’s cheeks.

“I’m perfect, just really tired and ready to go home.”

“I don’t like it, Mama.”

“I don’t either, Kid, but the person apologized so I’m okay.” Carmilla eyed Tommy for a minute before setting him down, taking his hand. “Hey, Kid. I need you to take a big breath. I’m okay. Don’t get mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m sad. No one hits my mama.”

Carmilla smiled. “They really didn’t mean to. It’s okay.”

They walked a little further. “Tell me about your day, Tommy. How was your first art class?”

Tommy’s face lit up almost immediately. “It was amazing! Mrs. Cho said we’re going to use paint and work with clay! I’ve never done that before.”

“That’s exciting. What did you do today?”

“We drew animals! I’ll show you when we get home.”

“Is there a kitty in that sketchbook?”

Tommy looked up sheepishly. “Maybe?”

Carmilla smiled. She was using Tommy to distract her from her own thoughts of the day. All she really wanted was to curl up into Laura’s arms. She managed to nap for about an hour at the shelter, but it wasn’t enough. Nothing compared to being next to Laura.

The apartment was quiet when they entered. Laura was working on a few things at the coffee table while Katherine sat at the kitchen counter doing homework. Carmilla could hear Kirsch and Josh from Josh’s bedroom. 

“Alright, Tommy homework time.”

Tommy handed his coat to Carmilla before sprinting to Laura. He kissed her cheek. 

“Hi, Sweetheart. Good day at school?”

“Yes!”

“Good! I can’t wait to hear about it over dinner which I will get started on soon, but until then, go do your homework.”

“Okay!”

Laura looked over towards Carmilla, who was standing by the closet. Her face hidden, suffering silently.

“Katherine?”

Katherine looked up from her worksheet. “Yes, Mommy?”

“Would you mind finishing up your homework in your room so I can talk to your Mama privately?”

“Okay. Hi, Mama!”

“Hey, Kitty Kat,” Carmilla replied, not lifting her head.

Laura smiled and waited for the two to walk down the hall. She turned towards Carmilla, who was quietly hanging up her coat, face still hidden. She got up slowly from the couch and walked to her wife. Carmilla didn’t move.

“Sweetness?”

Carmilla took a deep breath before looking at Laura. Laura gawked at her black eye.

“Carm!” She exhaled. “What happened?”

“New girl packs a punch. Got me right in the eye, a few others in the gut and one in the rib.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. She’s finally calmed down after talking to Charlie.”

“Look at me,” Laura said, lifting Carmilla’s chin. Carmilla clenched her teeth, looking at Laura. A tear rolled down her cheek that Laura wiped away. 

“What happened?” Laura whispered with worriedness. 

Carmilla reached forward to wrap her arms around Laura as she started to cry. Laura held her as tightly as she could. As customary, when a new teen enters her shelter, each teen is subjected to a therapy session to help understand what the shelter is for, what they are expected to do and to ask any questions they have. The therapy session also gives them a chance to talk before the possibility of their parents coming to see them. Carmilla expected Ariana’s session to be rather quiet and guarded, but she let it all out to Charlie, who then reported this girl’s story to Carmilla.

“Can we go somewhere?” Carmilla whispered. “I just want to be alone with you and I don’t want to have this around the children.”

“Where can we go, Carm?”

“Uh, you can go to my place or I can take the little ones there and you guys can stay here?” Kirsch suggested, rounding the corner of the living room slowly. “Charlie called me earlier and warned me that her story would affect you.”

Carmilla wiped her eyes. “Thanks, Beefcake, but I don’t want to intrude and you’ve already dealt with them today.”

“Hey, ain’t no thing, Carm-Sexy. Charlie was going to come over so she can help too. How about I pack them a small overnight bag, take a couple toys each, and they can hang with me while you guys stay here and relax. I’ll take them to school in the morning and it’ll all be chill. I can even have them call before they go to bed.”

“We really can’t ask you do that, Kirsch,” Laura stated.

“Well then how about this: can the three little bros come to my apartment tonight for a sleepover? I’ve got the pullout couch and Josh can sleep on his cot. I’ve got sleeping bags, I can even make a pillow fort for them to sleep in. How does that sound?”

Carmilla looked at Laura and Laura nodded. “Okay Kirsch, but if you need us for anything, you call us. Okay?”

“I know the drill, Captain Hollis.”

Laura kissed Carmilla’s cheek before stepping back. “Kids, you’re going to stay at Uncle Kirsch’s tonight,” she announced. Each individual child screamed and shouted from their bedrooms. 

“Okay, Kirsch, no sweets and in bed by nine.”

“I know, Laura.”

“I’m going to help them get stuff together for tomorrow.”

Kirsch waited until Laura passed him before looking up at Carmilla, who tried her hardest to not wince at wiping her eye. “You okay, Carmilla?”

“Yeah, Krisch. Just,” she paused, “fuck. I don’t understand how parents can do that.”

“Humanity is full of a lot of messed up people, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“But, don’t let it get to you, Bro. Charlie didn’t give me details, just said this girl had gone through some bad stuff and she was worried about you, but this new girl will be okay now. You’ll get her the counseling and help she needs.”

“Yeah.”

Kirsch stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Carmilla in a huge hug. “Just ice that eye, Dude. Laura will make it all better.”

“Thanks for doing this.”

“Hey, you guys need your alone time. Sometimes it can all be too much, you know?”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla smiled lightly up at him before walking over to the couch and laying down. She closed her eyes, placing her arm across them, trying not to touch her bad one.

“Mama!” Josh said, excitedly, running to the couch.

“Yo, Little Dude, let’s let your Mama rest some. She’s been up almost all day.”

“But I didn’t see her this morning.”

“It’s okay, Kirsch. Come here, Poptart.”

Josh climbed up onto the couch and smiled at Carmilla before noticing her eye. “Mama-”

“I’m okay, Bud. Just really tired.”

Josh laid down on top of Carmilla and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his little frame and held him tightly. “I love you so much, Kid,” she whispered.

“I love you too.” He looked up at her and almost poked her cheek, but she stopped him. 

“Don’t poke it, Sweetheart. It hurts really bad.”

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

“Let’s just snuggle, yeah?”

Josh nodded, scooting up to be closer to Carmilla. She wiped her eyes again and winced slightly at her bruised one. She took a deep breath.

“Mama?” Katherine whispered from afar.

“Yes, Kitty Kat?”

“Mommy told me you hurt your eye. Are you okay?”

“I’d be better if you’d come snuggle too.”

Carmilla looked over her shoulder towards a smiling Katherine. Carmilla sat up, still holding Josh to her side. Katherine sat on her other leg and hugged her. She kissed the side of Katherine’s head. “I love you, Kat.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Carmilla took another deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. Laura and Kirsch came around the corner with three backpacks and a duffle bag. Carmilla could hear Laura talking the whole time.

“You might have a hard time getting Josh in his pull up, but-“

“Laura, relax, Bro. I take care of them all the time. If he has an accident, it’s okay. We’ve got clean clothes, pajamas, backpacks and a few toys. We’ll be fine.”

“I know. Let me make some lunches for tomorrow too.”

“I’ll help you.”

Tommy came barreling towards the couch between Laura and Kirsch.

“Be careful, Tommy,” Laura shouted.

He stopped immediately in his tracks. “Sorry, Mommy.”

Laura smiled. “It’s okay. Mama is just really tired so don’t jump on her.”

“Come here, Bud.”

Tommy walked forward. “I wanted to show you my drawings from today.”

“Let’s see them.”

Tommy opened his new sketchbook. He had already used several pages. “Most of the kids in the class are older than me, but Mrs. Cho said I did a really good job for my age.”

“You did, Buddy. They look great. We’ve got a giraffe, a panda,” Tommy turned the page, “oh and there is the kitten.”

“Are they good, Mama?”

“They’re beautiful.” Carmilla kissed the top of his head and he leaned back against her. 

“Thank you.”

“Did you have fun, Tommy?” Laura asked, making some sandwiches.

“I did, Mommy! I wish I could go everyday.”

“You like it that much?”

Tommy nodded. 

“And what about you, Kitty Kat? Did anyone bother you today?” Carmilla asked, scratching her head.

“No. Michael was really quiet. He wouldn’t even look at me.”

“Did he seem mad?”

“No.”

“Well I told you we’d fix it, right?”

“Yes and today was really fun because some of my old friends talked to me and played with us at recess! We played tag and Red Rover!”

“That sounds really good, Sweetheart.”

Carmilla rested her head on the back of the couch while Laura and Kirsch finished up. She wiped her eyes again and winced. 

“You okay, Mama?” Tommy asked.

She gritted her teeth for a moment before taking a big breath. “I’m okay, Bud. Just really tired. It’s been a very long day.”

“Well then we should get going,” Kirsch said, excitedly. “We’re going to have so much fun, Bros!”

They all smiled at him before telling Carmilla bye. She kissed each child’s cheeks and gave them hugs before laying back down on the couch.

Katherine waited for Tommy and Josh to run to Laura and Kirsch. 

“Mama?” She whispered.

Carmilla opened her eyes and looked toward Katherine. “Yes, Kat?”

Katherine pulled the necklace over her head and handed it out to Carmilla. “I’m sorry I took away your charm.”

“Hey, you didn’t take it away. I wanted you to feel brave and I knew this would help.”

“But you weren’t wearing it today. Is that why you got hit?” Katherine placed the charm in her hand.

Carmilla smiled and sat up. She cupped Katherine’s hands that we’re still clasped around the charm. “No, Pumpkin. I got hit because this girl has been protecting herself on the street and was quick. The necklace is just something I wear because your Mommy gave it to me.”

“Isn’t it how you stay fearless?”

“I’m not fearless, Kat. I just need you and Mommy and your brothers to feel strong.”

Katherine wiggled her hands free and stood on her tippy toes to put the necklace back around Carmilla’s neck. “I’ll feel better knowing it’s where it’s supposed to be.”

“Are you sure, Katherine?”

Katherine smiled and nodded. 

“Okay. Have fun with Uncle Kirsch and call us if you need us.”

“Okay, Mama.”

“Alright. I love you so much, Katherine.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Carmilla kissed the top of her head before Laura called for her. A few minutes later, after coats and gloves were put on, Laura closed the door. She let Carmilla lay, while she grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and a clean dish towel. 

Laura stared at her wife on the couch. Her exterior the same it was when they were younger. One leg extended on the couch while the other hung off, resting on the floor.

“Laura?” Carmilla whispered.

Laura walked forward with the ice pack. She told Carmilla to lift her head. Carmilla did as she was told. She sat down and Carmilla rested her head in her lap. Laura moved Carmilla’s arm and tsked at her eye. It was deep purple and Laura was more concerned something had broken, but other than minor swelling, everything seemed to be okay. Carmilla looked up at her wife. Laura noticed her eye was bloodshot.

“I’m okay. We all got checked by the clinic doctor. He told me to just ice it and the swelling should go down by tomorrow and the bruise should be gone in two weeks tops.”

Laura handed Carmilla the ice pack. “Then let's start with the swelling.”

Carmilla took it from her and placed it on her bruised eye. She was exhausted. She curled in towards Laura as Laura scratched the back of her head. Carmilla was out in minutes, sound asleep, one hand on the ice pack and the other on Laura’s growing stomach. 

Laura turned on the television and waited, worried.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla woke up a couple hours later alone. She rolled on her back and stretched. She felt terrible and groggy. She looked over at the coffee table to see a note as well as two Advil and a cup of water. 

She smiled and picked up the note.

_I ran out to get us some food. Here’s Advil if you need it. I’ll be back in a little bit. I love you, Sweetness._

Carmilla smiled at the note and slowly sat up. She grabbed the glass of water and chugged it. She tried to avoid the thoughts that were looming from earlier in the day. She quickly turned on the television, settling on some sitcom to distract herself.

Luckily, Laura came home soon after.

“Hi, Sweetness.”

“Hey. Sorry I fell asleep.”

Laura smiled, taking off her coat. Carmilla stared at her round belly. “Don’t be, Baby. I know you were tired. Just like I know something happened at work today that affected you.”

Carmilla was quiet for a moment as Laura put her stuff away. Laura walked up to her and pecked her lips. “But we can talk about that later.”

Carmilla nodded.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla rasped before clearing her throat. 

“Good. I brought you your favorite.” Carmilla smiled at the familiar Wendy’s bag. “Figured a good, greasy Baconator, some fries, a soda and a movie with your wife could go a long way.”

“I don’t need the movie if you’re with me.”

Laura smiled as they gazed at one another. “You still do it.”

“Do what?”

“Charm me.”

“It’s my job, Cupcake.”

“Yeah well. Do you want to eat here or break the rules and eat at the coffee table?”

Carmilla smiled. “Coffee table.”

“Good.”

Laura brought her food to her, carrying a salad for herself. Carmilla sat on the floor so she would be level with the coffee table. Laura sat directly behind her, playing with her hair. 

“What show is this?”

“I have no idea,” Carmilla answered before taking a big bite of her burger. Once she had finished chewing, Laura handed her another pill. Carmilla looked back at her.

“Don’t act like this won’t give you indigestion.”

Carmilla smiled and took the Zantac. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence and stolen glances. Carmilla cleaned up as Laura watched her, rubbing her stomach. She could tell Carmilla was still lost from her day.

“Hey.”

Carmilla snapped out of her haze. “Hey.”

“Ready to talk?”

“No,” Carmilla whispered. “I’m going to shower and put on pajamas. Then I’ll be able to talk.”

“Okay, Carm.”

Carmilla could feel Laura’s eyes on her as she left the living space. She stopped.

“Stop worrying, Laura. It’s not good for you or the baby.”

Laura rubbed her stomach. “I’ll always worry.”

“Look, just let me shower and then I’ll talk, okay?”

“Okay, Carm.”

Carmilla quickly shedded her clothes before turning on the shower. She let the bathroom warm up as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eye was a dark purple and still swollen. She sighed and hopped in, standing under the shower head.

Laura moved to the bedroom as she waited. She got comfortable herself, putting on a pair of sweatpants and an old baggy t-shirt. She sprayed some lavender on the bed to help Carmilla relax. She fluffed Carmilla’s pillows and pulled back the comforter, knowing Carmilla would be ready to get in bed.

Laura walked back towards the living space. She turned off the television, double checked all the door locks and turned off the lights. She grabbed her cell phone as well as Carmilla’s before heading back. She noticed the shower had been cut off and prepared herself for whatever Carmilla was about to share.

Carmilla exited in a big t-shirt and underwear. She smiled briefly at Laura, throwing her clothes into their dirty clothes hamper. She climbed into bed and snuggled up to Laura.

“Hi, Baby,” she whispered to Laura’s stomach, kissing it. She cuddled into Laura’s side, closing her eyes. 

“You know if you don’t talk, you’ll have nightmares,” Laura commented.

Carmilla groaned. “I know.”

“So?”

“So?” Carmilla huffed. She knew Laura was right, but just wanted the imagery to get out of her head. She looked up at Laura and started to kiss her way up Laura’s body. Once she reached Laura’s lips, Laura gave her a peck, but pulled away.

“No, Carm.”

“Why?”

“I won’t be your distraction.”

Carmilla took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Carmilla sat up. She lowered her head and rubbed the back of her neck. Laura reached forward and patted her thigh. 

“It was bad, Laura.”

“Like Tommy bad?”

“No. A lot worse. Her parents, they… they,” Carmilla paused. She just wanted the story in her head to go away. “They basically pimped her out to her father’s friends when she told them she was gay.”

“What?”

“She said she has been raped hundreds of times. When I first mentioned calling her parents, she panicked so I said I’d wait, but now I have to get Brooks involved and make sure they have no contact with her and vise versa. What is fucking wrong with this world?! And I can’t get images to stop, Laura. They won’t get out! I can’t handle this. I miss the days of just kids coming, parent mending or teens staying, but now it just gets darker and worse. I don’t know what I can do for her. I just don’t know.”

“Charlie knows. She’ll take care of it.”

“I should be the one to take care of it.”

“No, Carm. You think you’re the one to, but you’re not her therapist and you won’t be. Look at what it does to you.”

Carmilla exhaled and laid back down. 

“I just want to help her.”

Laura smiled. “You are, Sweetness. She’s off the streets and probably having the best sleep she’s had in a long time because she knows she’s safe.”

“I hope so, Laura.”

They laid their quietly. Carmilla staring blankly at the ceiling and Laura staring at her wife. Her face temporarily damaged.

“So how did you get this black eye?”

“She was scared and just caused a big mess. Broke some glasses and a vase. Officer Brooks was trying to handcuff her, but that scared her because he came up behind her. She ran towards the exit, after jabbing him in the throat. Several people tried to stop her, getting elbows and punches to the stomach. When she got to me, one quick swift punch to my eye and everything just kind of stopped. I swore, of course, which seemed to cause her to stop on her own and then Officer Brooks was able to handcuff her.”

“Did he arrest her?”

“He tried, but I declined. She’d been through something and it was obvious.”

“See? You didn’t have her arrested so now she doesn’t have a record-“

“That I know of.”

“Well she’s not sitting in a holding cell right now, which is also good.”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla’s eyes were closed. Laura scooted closer to her and ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla started to drift off. It was only half past nine, but she was exhausted. After a little while, Laura got out of bed to help Carmilla get under the covers. It was not an easy task, but she managed. It helped that Carmilla woke enough to move. 

“Come back to bed,” Carmilla whispered, reaching out for Laura. 

Laura smiled, climbing under the sheets to cuddle her wife. She felt Carmilla’s hand on her stomach and rolled her eyes. She knew Carmilla meant it lovingly, but she always had a hard time falling asleep that way. Laura turned on the television. She was not very tired and wanted to keep her eyes on Carmilla for a little bit. 

Laura was on a second episode of Buffy when she noticed Carmilla’s cell phone buzzing. She was hoping it was Kirsch, but she’d recognize that number anywhere. It was the shelter. She knew she should answer it, but decided to ignore it. Sure enough, as soon as the first call ended another one started up. Laura sighed and reached over Carmilla to answer it.

“Hello?”

_Carmilla?_

“No, it’s Laura. Carmilla is sound asleep at the moment.”

_Oh, well this is Rachel, down at the shelter. I’m a nightly volunteer-_

“Yes, Rachel. I know who you are. We’ve met several times before.”

_Right. Well sorry for calling so late, but we have a situation with this new girl and she has refused to talk to anyone other than Carmilla and she’s getting angry._

“Hold on.” 

Laura put the phone on mute and looked at her wife. The black eye only seemed to be getting darker and she could see the crease of uneasiness in her brow. She shook Carmilla’s shoulder lightly.

“Carm.”

“Hm?”

“It’s the shelter.”

Carmilla blinked her eyes open and groaned. She held her hand out for the phone. Laura unmuted it before handing it to her. 

“Yeah?” Carmilla answered. She listened to Rachel, spouting different ideas, but nothing seemed to work. After a few moments, Carmilla answered, frustratingly with a “Fine! I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Carmilla pulled the comforter away angrily. She went straight to the bathroom to splash water on her face. Laura followed suit, getting out of bed to get dressed.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla asked.

“Going with you. If my wife doesn’t get sleep because of this girl, then neither do I.”

“That’s not healthy for you or the baby.”

“I’ll be okay. I have nothing scheduled for tomorrow.”

“It could be dangerous. She’s a fighter.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m going and you can’t stop me.”

“Laura-“

“Carmilla, stop. I’m going.” Laura turned off the television after grabbing a pair of sneakers. Carmilla slowly got dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. Laura handed Carmilla her black boots. 

They walked out to the car and the short ride was left in silence. They got out of the car quickly and walked inside to a scene similar that Carmilla witnessed that morning. Ariana was enraged, nostrils flaring. This time, a volunteer named Chris was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose. 

“Chris, are you okay?”

Chris nodded as Sarah ran up with an ice pack. Ariana grabbed a chair and threw it, screaming as if she was in pain. 

“Ariana,” Carmilla shouted. 

Ariana was fuming, her knuckles bruised and a few chairs knocked over. Carmilla realized her eyes were glazed over and she wasn’t really with them. 

“Ariana!” She tried again. 

Ariana looked over to her and that’s when Laura stepped around Carmilla. Carmilla watched Ariana’s demeanor change and she couldn’t figure out what this trigger was. It was like she was ready to charge. 

“Call Charlie,” Carmilla told Laura. Laura nodded turning to walk towards the front desk. Ariana glared at Laura causing Carmilla to feel more uneasy than she already did. 

“Ariana, if you hurt my wife, I will have you arrested.”

“I don’t care,” Ariana answered as she started charging towards Laura, the new person in the room. Carmilla stood in front of her wife and pushed Ariana so hard, she toppled backwards onto the floor. Ariana went down immediately and looked up to Carmilla.

“What did I say?! Not my wife. You can hit me, but you ever charge at my wife like that again and I’ll fucking end you. Do you understand?”

“Carmilla,” Laura said, sternly.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla asked.

“I’m fine, Carm.”

“And the baby?”

“You blocked her. She didn’t touch me or the baby.”

“She’s pregnant,” Ariana noticed, looking up at them. 

“No shit,” Carmilla answered, stepping over to Chris. “Is it broken?” Laura heard Carmilla asked. Laura looked down at Ariana, who was staring at her. She held a hand out to the girl to help her up. Ariana stared at her for a moment before grabbing it. Laura helped pull her up. Ariana’s mood seemed to shift into calmness and realization. Her eyes wide as her breath evened out. She looked around the room and started picking up chairs. Carmilla watched her as well.

“Are you cool now?” Carmilla asked.

Ariana glanced at her and nodded, picking up the last chair. It was an old wooden chair, now missing a leg. “I’m sorry I broke this.”

“I’ll teach you how to fix it in case you break it again.”

Ariana nodded. 

“Go to my office.”

“I’m sorry,” Ariana said again.

“Go!” Carmilla shouted. Ariana jumped and walked down the hallway. Carmilla waited until Ariana was out of ear shot before she turned to her team of three. She was tired and irritated. “What the hell happened?!” Carmilla yelled.

“I was making my rounds,” Chris answered, “making sure everyone was in bed. She came out of the bathroom while I was checking. She saw me come out of her room. The door was open and the room was empty. I was expecting a runaway and as soon as she saw me, she bolted. I ran after her because I wasn’t sure where she was going. She took the stairs down and as soon as I caught up with her to grab her, she punched me in the nose. Rachel and Sarah couldn’t help her calm down and Dan is out on a coffee run.”

“Why were you checking the girls floor?!”

“Sarah manages the desk and Rachel was busy with Sean. He didn’t get a job he applied for and I figured everyone would be asleep so I-“

“No! That is a rule, Chris! Men are to never check the girls floor for this reason. She has been sexually assaulted and you probably scared the crap out of her! You triggered her!”

“Carmilla, you know I would never hurt someone.”

“It’s not a matter of hurt, Chris! It’s a matter of rules. You know men are not allowed on the girls floor period.”

“I’m sorry. I honestly was just walking the corridor.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“I’m not a fan of getting punched in the nose and based off your eye, I’m assuming she got you too.”

“Because she’s scared. Just go home, Chris. Go get your nose checked out and go home.”

“You need a fourth to cover the shift.”

Carmilla rubbed her face. Her exhaustion was catching up to her and she couldn’t handle this at the moment. “You’re right.” She sighed. “Just stay off the girls floor. Sarah, please send out a reminder to the staff and inform them of Ariana, but do not demonize her. She is a victim and see if any of our volunteers can help her. Women only. No men are to make contact with her.”

“I will get right on that.”

Carmilla nodded and walked down the hallway, Laura not too far behind her. She felt Laura take her arm as comfort. Ariana was sitting in front of Carmilla’s desk. Carmilla kept walking down the hall towards the kitchen and cafeteria. Laura stayed outside her office door, watching Ariana. Carmilla came back with three bottles of water, handing one to Laura. 

Laura thanked her, but stopped her from going inside. “You’re exhausted,” Laura whispered, pushing some hair behind Carmilla’s ear. She rested her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders.

“Yeah.”

“And irritated.”

Carmilla nodded, looking into Laura’s eyes.

“Just be nice. I don’t even think she knew where she was when she was screaming.”

“I know.”

“And when she goes to bed, we can go home and sleep.”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla leaned forward to kiss Laura. This is not how she wanted their night alone together to go. She knew she would be depressed, but was looking forward to just having a quiet, non disruptive night with Laura. Looking into her eyes, Carmilla decided she needed to think of a surprise before the baby came so they could be alone at least one time more.

Carmilla knocked on her office door so she wouldn’t scare Ariana.

“Well that was another brilliant performance,” she commented, handing one of the water bottles to Ariana.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay with my wife staying or do you want her to leave?”

“It’s fine.”

Carmilla waved for Laura to come in and she did, closing the door behind her. Laura sat on the chair next to Ariana. 

“I’m Laura.”

“Ariana.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. I’m sorry I punched your wife,” Ariana stated.

Laura smiled. “It’s okay. She’s a pretty tough woman and has punched a few people herself.”

“That doesn’t make it okay though,” Carmilla countered. “Ariana, what were my rules?”

“No fighting.”

“And what did you do?”

Ariana sighed. “I fought.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I was in the bathroom and then when I came out that man was coming from my bedroom.”

“Then what happened. Were you still here or did you get lost somewhere else?”

“I,” Ariana paused. She picked at her cuticle and sighed. “I flashed.”

“Okay. I can at least promise you that no man will be checking your floor again. We have people walk through to make sure no one is staying up too late or in pain. Only women are supposed to be on your floor, but Chris explained he thought everyone would be asleep. I’ve spoken to him already so you don’t have to worry about that. Okay?”

Ariana nodded.

“Now these flashes, do you have them often?”

Ariana put her head down. “Yeah,” she answered.

“Like every day?”

She nodded.

“How often?”

Ariana shrugged, wiping her eyes. Laura grabbed the box of tissues from Carmilla’s desk and held them out for Ariana, who took one. Ariana started crying and it started to make Laura upset. She reached out to take Ariana’s hand, but stopped herself.

“Is it okay if I touch your hand?” Laura asked.

Ariana looked up at her with a surprised look and nodded. Laura took her hand as a form of comfort, which seemed to help. 

“Ariana, I promise you, I’m going to get you help, okay?” Carmilla offered. Ariana nodded. “We will work together to find someone you are comfortable with so it might take some time, but if you’ll bear with me, we’ll find the right person.”

“Can it be a woman?”

“Of course. Charlie informed me today of what happened to you and I am unbelievably sorry. No one should have to go through that, but that’s not going to happened to you ever again. I promise you.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because you’re in my shelter. Every employee and volunteer has extensive background checks. I would never allow someone with a record to enter this building to take care of minors. You are safe here. I promise.”

“Okay,” Ariana whispered. There was a moment of silence before Ariana exhaled. “Am I going to get arrested?”

“Why would you be arrested?”

“I punched that guy. Might have broken his nose.”

“No. I’m not going to call Officer Brooks. You flashed. It happens, but what I want you to do now is take some deep breaths.”

Ariana tried, but she started to cry more. Laura stood up and wrapped her arm around Ariana’s shoulders. “It’s okay. Carmilla is going to get you the best help she can. You hear me?”

Arianna nodded, leaning into Laura. 

“But you’ve got to stop fighting. It tends to be a common occurrence here, but as I taught my eldest son, you have to move that energy somewhere else.”

“I know. It’s just when I flash, I’m gone and the only thing I can see is the past. I was helpless then, but once I got to the streets, I toughened up. I know how to handle myself.”

“And you still do and that’s great, but my rule stands. I can’t have it. You won’t be able to stay here if you hit anyone who gets in your way and I don’t want to send you to a homeless shelter or have to have you deal with Officer Brooks. I can get you the proper help you need, but you have to trust me and trust my staff. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try.” Ariana wiped her eyes. “I just haven't trusted anyone in a long time.”

“I know, but I promise you’re in good hands here.” Laura patted Ariana’s shoulders a couple times before letting go. 

“Like I said, we have a gym. You can go into it anytime you want to. I’ll even let the staff know you’ll be in and out at all times and to not be disturbed.”

“Thank you.”

Carmilla smiled. “It’s the least I can do. I can’t have you beating up my staff. Some of them are volunteers.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re going through and processing. Just bear with me and Charlie. We’ll find you the right therapist. Until then, all I want you to do is apologize to Chris and to go to bed.”

“Okay.” Ariana stood and paused. “Thank you.”

“Welcome home, Kid.”

Ariana nodded and stepped out. Carmilla exhaled and slouched in her chair. She rubbed her face and winced when she touched her eye, forgetting her black eye. 

“Let’s go home?” Laura suggested.

“Yeah. Just want to make sure she apologizes and settles.”

Carmilla walked out of her office and up to Ariana. They talked to Chris together as Laura watched from her office door. Chris nodded a lot and also apologized, his nose now cleaned up. Ariana shook his hand and then Carmilla’s. They walked past Laura to the elevators.

“Do you want me to come up with you?” Carmilla asked. 

“Would you mind?” 

Carmilla smiled. “No.”

The elevators dinged and they stepped inside. “So when was the last time you had a bed?”

“Of my own?”

“Yeah.”

“The last night I stayed in that house. I did find an old couch in an ally though. People didn’t seem to mind that I slept on it. Someone even covered it in plastic so I didn’t have to sleep on damp cushions when it snowed.”

“It’s been really cold though. How did you not freeze?”

They stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Ariana’s dorm. 

“My parents are rich so luckily I have a ski coat as well as a parka. I’ve had thick socks and thick sweaters. I basically grabbed my duffle bag full of stuff, stole cash from both of their wallets for a month before I left and here I am,” she answered, gesturing to her dorm. 

Carmilla had decided earlier in the day to give her a single bunk. The room was smaller, but Ariana didn’t seem to mind. It had a twin bed, a desk, closet and small night table. 

“Have you been sick?” Carmilla asked, following Ariana into the empty room. 

“No. I found a nice alcove when it was snowing. I’ve even hid in some places that didn’t lock their back doors.”

“Well tomorrow, we’re going to take you to get checked up, but I’ll make sure the female doctor sees you.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll also enroll you in school once you’re settled.”

“That sounds really nice. I kind of stopped going after it all began. I couldn’t focus.”

“We’ll help you with that, but all I want you to do now is sleep. We won’t wake you in the morning. We’ll let you sleep. I most likely won’t be in tomorrow, but if you need me, just tell someone on staff and they’ll call me.”

“Is it okay if I keep my iPhone?”

“Of course. This isn’t prison, Ariana. It’s your home. Whatever you came in with stays with you because it’s yours. We don’t throw or take things away, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now get a good night's sleep. We’ll have you meet people tomorrow and I’ll make sure it’s a woman who shows you around. Would you prefer staff or a fellow student.”

“Is there anyone who’s gone through the same that I have?”

“A couple girls.”

“Can they show me around?”

Carmilla smiled. “Sure. I’ll make sure that happens and I’ll have them stay here if they want to take a mental health day.”

“Thanks.”

“No one will check on you while you sleep, I promise. They will check the hallway though so if you have to get up to go to the bathroom and see someone, that’s all they’re doing. If you need anyone, Sarah will be at the front desk all night. Oh and,” Carmilla opened the desk drawer. “Here’s some tissues, an extra toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush and comb and in the closet is an extra pillow and blanket. This phone here can connect you to Sarah. Okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks again.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll see you in a couple days unless you need me.”

“Good night.”

Carmilla checked the rest of the corridor. There were ten girls on this floor. Each door had a small window that really only showed you if they had a light on or not. Most lights were off and the few that remained on usually meant that they slept with the light on. Carmilla went back down to her office. Laura was looking at the kids artwork that hung in her office. 

“Ready to go, Cupcake?”

“Absolutely. Is she okay?”

“Honestly I don’t know, but let’s go home,” Carmilla answered, holding her arm out for Laura.

Laura cuddled into her side as they walked to the front. “Hey, Sarah-“

“I’m sorry I didn’t check the floor.”

“It’s okay. I just need you to ask a couple of the girls with Ariana’s situation if they’d like to stay here tomorrow instead of going to school to show her the ropes.”

“Okay, I’ll mark that and start looking.”

“Good. If she needs me, you can call me, but I plan on staying home tomorrow to make up on sleep.”

“I will also note that.”

“Thank you. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

“Bye, Sarah.”

“Good night, Laura.”

They drove back home and Carmilla trudged up the stairs, slipped out of her clothes and passed out. Laura smiled at her wife. She rubbed Carmilla’s back for a little bit watching an old episode of I Love Lucy. 

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla blinked her eyes open, managing to have a dreamless sleep. She didn’t feel as rested as she’d like to. She sat up, noticing the bed beside her was empty. She stretched her arms above her head. She groaned at the sore muscles. She sat for a moment before laying back down. She turned on the television as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla opened her eyes again and sighed. She rubbed her temples that were throbbing softly. This time she felt the familiar comfort of Laura. 

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked in a whispered tone.

“Headache,” Carmilla mumbled. Her eyes were still closed. She felt Laura chuckle before shifting. 

“Here you go.” Laura held out two aspirin and water.

“You’re the best, Cupcake.”

Carmilla took the medicine, drinking the entire glass of water before snuggling back into Laura’s side. “What time is it?” She asked.

“Two. The kids will be home soon with Kirsch.”

“I think I slept too much.”

“Most likely. I was going to wake you, but I didn’t have to heart to.”

“Has the shelter called?”

“Nope. It’s been a rather quiet day at home.”

“Good. That means I can work from home tomorrow as well. Of course, getting to bed tonight might be difficult, but good practice.”

“Practice for what?”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s stomach. “How’s Mommy-to-be this morning?”

Laura smiled. “Good. I’m starting to get weird cravings though.”

“You ate pickles in mayonnaise again, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but added a little mustard.”

Carmilla made a sound of disgust. 

“It was so good.”

“I will take your word for it.”

Laura smiled. Carmilla pushed herself up and went to kiss Laura before stopping herself. “Morning breath with a mix of pickle and mayonnaise-“

“And mustard,” Laura added.

“-and mustard does not seem like a good combination.”

“Yeah, but brushed teeth and my snack does?”

“Both of us brushing our teeth is what sounds the best to me.”

“You’d make your pregnant wife move just because you can’t handle my cravings?”

Carmilla pecked Laura’s lips. “Yes.”

Carmilla hopped out of the bed and went straight to the shower. Laura sighed and laid down herself. She wasn’t going to brush her teeth. It required too much movement and she was exhausted from the night before. She had woken up around eleven and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep, no matter how much she tried. 

She sighed. “It is good practice.”

\-------------------------------------------

Carmilla and Laura enjoyed the rest of their time together, laying in bed and watching television. They talked amongst one another, sharing kisses and laughter. They mostly talked about names for the baby and the construction that Henry and Rich would be starting in the next couple of weeks.

They were lost in a moment when they heard the front door open with excited calls of their names. Their lips separated as they pulled apart, smiling. They were just about to get up when all three children jumped into bed with them. Hugs and kisses were shared.

“You guys act like you missed us,” Laura commented as Josh curled into her side.

“Yeah, did you not have fun with Kirsch?”

“Of course they had fun with me, Carm-Se-,“ Kirsch cut himself off by the glare on Carmilla’s face.

Tommy laid down next to Carmilla while Katherine sat crossed leg in between both her mothers. She looked a little sad, which didn’t go unnoticed by either parent.

“Hey, Boys, why don’t you go help Kirsch with starting dinner,” Carmilla suggested.

Kirsch caught on rather quickly. “Uh, Yeah, Bros! I’ll need help.”

They both jumped off the bed and onto Kirsch. Kirsch acted like they were heavy and it hurt. “No rough housing,” Laura yelled as Kirsch closed the door. 

Katherine looked up to both of her moms. 

“What’s wrong, Kitty Kat?”

Katherine didn’t say anything as she handed them the envelope that she hid behind her back. Carmilla grabbed it.

“Okay, let’s see what we have here,” Carmilla sighed as she laid back down.

“Come here, Kat,” Laura said, holding out her hand. Katherine crawled up, resting against Laura as Laura played with her messy curls. Carmilla finished reading the letter and folded it.

“What’s it say, Carm?”

“It’s from Principal Hendricks. We have to go to Kat’s school tomorrow, if available, to talk with him and Michael’s parents.”

Laura gritted her teeth. “Seriously?”

Carmilla handed the letter to Laura before smiling at Katherine. “Come here, Kiddo.”

Katherine scooted over to Carmilla and hugged her. Carmilla hugged her back.

“This is going to be okay, Katherine,” she reassured. 

“Is something bad going to happen?”

“No, Pumpkin. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Katherine looked up at Carmilla and nodded. Carmilla wiped Katherine’s little red eyes. “No more tears, Kat. There’s nothing to be sad or cry about. Just boring adults getting together to chat.”

Katherine looked over at Laura, who smiled and nodded. Katherine nodded back before resting against Carmilla. They all snuggled together as they watched Katherine fall asleep.

“She must have dealt with this all day,” Laura noted.

“Yeah. You’re going to have to watch me. I hate people like this.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind seeing you rip these ass holes a new one.”

Carmilla smirked. “Then let’s raise some hell, Cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I might add to this occasion.


End file.
